The Family Business
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon two little boys with Dean's face while in Wyoming. The brothers lives completely change with these two new tiny additions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my new story, a Supernatural/Dark Angel crossover. I got inspired to write a fic about the Winchesters finding Alec and Ben because of the Wellspring Series by Vegakrist. I found her stories so beautiful and well-written that I had to take a crack at it. Now, this story is set at the end of season 5. An alternate universe of sort. Sam was never under Lucifer's control and when Michael and Lucifer fell into the cage it caused the pulse which the government blamed on a terrorist attack. A few months have passed and America is slowly adapting to the changes. Please review.**

Chapter 1

The impala rumbled along the road. Countryside rolled past as Sam Winchester leaned his forehead against the impala's window. The sound of Metallica poured through the car as Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The old smell of burgers and fries clung to the seats from yesterdays meal.

The world had gone to shit a few months ago, all thanks to the Winchesters. They had found and lost a brother in a matter of a month and had not only stuck Lucifer back in his cage, but had also caused a chain reactive pulse that wiped out the newest advancements in electronics. If Sam had listened to his brother instead of Ruby, none of this would have happened. America wouldn't have had a drop in the economy and people wouldn't have lost their jobs, shoved out onto the streets.

Dean had told Sam not to blame himself, but he couldn't stop the guilt that festered in his stomach. It was all his fault, Sam knew it. If only he hadn't allowed his arrogance to get in the way. If he hadn't let his demon side take over. Hadn't craved the blood that gave him unstoppable abilities.

Sam groaned, re-situating himself. His frown grew deeper as the impala once again past another group of people hitchhiking. Another group he had, inadvertently, tossed onto the streets. They never stopped, just kept driving. Going from job to job, hunt to hunt, it was the least the brothers could do after everything they had caused.

In fact, Sam glanced over at his older brother. They hadn't heard from Castiel in a while. The angel had been rather silent on his end, dealing with issues up in Heaven. Issues that hadn't been straightened out yet. Half of the angels were furious about the apocalypse not playing out as planned, the other half were ready for a new regime. A new beginning. Castiel was desperately trying to organize the disaster that had fallen onto Heaven.

Dean grunted, fingers fumbling with the knob of the radio. A news report came on, replacing the rock music. Sam sat up, listening intently.

 _I hear several cities are back up, Jim, the job market is starting to boom again and merchandise is starting to be imported into smaller towns and suburban areas. I hear in a few years, America will be back on the map. What do you think of that statement, Jim?_

 _I believe it's both positive and possible, Mike. Major cities like Manhattan and Chicago have already started clearing out the rubble and reconnecting their networks. Jobs are being offered by major companies. Los Angeles is another city that is just thriving, thanks to major companies in Hollywood as well as Disneyland have distributed money to neighborhoods and smaller companies. Disney believes that the park will be back in business within a year. In fact, besides the law enforcement databases being completely wiped and technological advances being postponed, America will be back to it's normal self in no time. So, hang in there everybody._

Dean gave a derisive snort, reaching a hand towards the knob again. "Yeah,"he retorted, cynically. "In no time." They were used to hearing the false hope and optimism. In fact, every news station had been broadcasting this fake optimism a couple weeks after the pulse when the government had gotten radios reconnected. "You hear that Sammy, one good thing came out of this shit storm-" Dean's head turned towards his brother, his mouth quirked in a smirk. "Our slates are clean." He patted his brother hard against the shoulder. "We don't have to run from the law anymore. Ha!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. He wasn't in the mood to talk. In fact, he wanted to be left alone and brood. "Right,"Sam drawled out, before leaning back into his seat.

Another news report came on and he tuned in. Apparently, Seattle had been affected the worse. The way the city was built meant it was unstable. The pulse had caused the earth's plates to shift and the city suffered from a massive earthquake. Buildings crumbled, like the Space-needle, and big companies like Boeing and Microsoft suffered greatly. The aftershock had also affected Bellevue which had just started an economic boom. The city was in economic distress. Police and Military had sectioned parts off because of toxic spillage. The poor was separated from the rich and people required permits to get from one area to the next. Many tried to avoid Seattle, heading out towards the countryside or cities in Portland and California. Inflation had become a huge issue and items were a lot more expensive now. Sam and Dean had found themselves camping out in the impala quite often, finding even a crappy motel room far too expensive.

"This is shit,"Dean stated, switching off the radio. He rolled up his window as icy rain assaulted the windsheild. He switched on the wipers, watching the drizzled splatters get wiped away.

"Hey,"Sam exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. "I was listening to that."

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled onto a busier street. Though it was hardly busy like it used to be. They were part of the few who still had a car and money for gas. Though they tended to siphon gas more often than not now. "Well, now you're not,"Dean retorted. Sam huffed, crossing his arms, and placed his feet on the dashboard. Dean slapped his foot and Sam glared. "It's the same crap as yesterday and the same will be said tomorrow. You're not missin' much 'sides America slippin' down a toilet drain." Sam's frown grew deeper and Dean responded to his silent pout with a, "Quit being a bitch, you little bitch."

"Jerk,"Sam scoffed. His brother's lips curled into an asshole smirk. He watched as the scenery changed into a highway and lights flashed ahead as police directed traffic. "Where are we going?"

"I'm thinkin' Cheyenne,"Dean replied, staring at the traffic build up. "We can find a motel for the night, get some grub, and then head towards Nebraska tomorrow. Bobby has a case."

"What is it?"Sam questioned. Though he assumed it was another salt and burn. Ghosts seemed to be the biggest issue at the moment. Other monsters were in the same boat as the rest of the world, all just tryin' to survive at the moment.

"Salt and burn,"Dean replied. Just like Sam had guessed. Sam smirked. "Said there was a couple of ghosts. Two girls that were murdered by their stepfather. Sick bastard." Dean's lips curled in disgust as his eyes glared at the car ahead of him. "If it wasn't for two young men who were killed, I'd just leave them alone." Sam knew Dean wouldn't be able to leave a case unfinished even if it was out of respect for the two girls. Spirits had a tendency of going crazy in the long run.

"So,"Sam drawled, fidgeting in his seat. His bum was starting to go numb. He needed to get out of this car and quick or his butt may fuse to the leather. "I'm guessing we're driving there tomorrow."

"Yup, Arcadia,"Dean replied. "Bobby called me while you were takin' a piss." Phones were the second thing to comeback. Internet followed, though it was much slower now. The government still dissuaded long distant travel by plane, though that didn't matter to the Winchesters much.

Dean pulled off the freeway, heading towards Cheyenne City.

* * *

Sam stood at checkout, watching the old cashier ring up his items. five lighters, three bags of chips, a six pack, and beef jerky. It wasn't much, but it was all the brothers could afford for now. Dean planned to make some money at the local bar tonight. Hustle a few drunks and make enough to get them to Nebraska tomorrow.

Sam sighed, noticing the wrinkles in the old woman's face. Her face was soured by an unpleasant frown and dull eyes. Her gray hair hung loosely around her wrinkled face. She glanced up at Sam, dully, opening her mouth to announce the price, but Dean shouldered forward, placing a pie on the belt. He smiled brightly at the woman, but she barely even reacted as she rung up the last item.

"Thirty-five dollars and eighty six cents,"She coughed. Sam grimaced, noting the mucus that left her mouth as he scrounged around his pocket pulling out the remaining cash and handing it over. The woman took the money, handing him the bag of groceries.

"Thanks,"he stated. She coughed again. Dean smiled before shouldering past his brother and heading towards the door. On his way out, he grabbed a plastic fork for his pie.

Sam followed, bags hanging from his wrist. A cold gust of wind chilled him to the bones, the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk. They weren't far from the motel and decided to walk to the store, just to stretch their legs. Dean, immediately, reached for his pie and opened the top. He slid his fork into the buttery crust before popping a bite into his mouth. He moaned happily, eyes rolling back in glee.

"Mmmm,so good,"he mumbled between bites. Sam smirked, shaking his head.

"I don't know how you can eat that monstrosity,"Sam stated, taking note of the label. "Didn't you even read the label?" Dean glared at his brother, insulted by Sam's insult.

"Yeah,"He quipped. "The package said pie. That was good enough for me."

"You don't even know how long it's been waiting on that shelf,"Sam argued. "Could be weeks."

Dean paused for a moment, considering Sam's point. He shrugged, going back to the gooey deliciousness in a plastic container. "Still pie,"he retorted. Sam's nose crinkled as he watched what he assumed to be cherry, drip off Dean's fork.

"That's just disgusting,"Sam stated. Dean scoffed, offended by his brother's critiques.

"You're not the one eating it,"Dean retorted. He pointed his fork at Sam. "So, you can shut your opinionated mouth, you little-"

There was a shout behind them and the two brothers turned towards the grocery store they had just left. "STOP, THIEF!" The store manager shouted. "POLICE!"

A little boy, about nine or ten, came racing out the doors. Pockets and shirt stuffed with stolen goods. His cheeks were bright red from the chilly breeze and blonde hair cropped short. He dodged the manager, elegantly, avoiding the grabbing hands of several other people. A gleeful smile lit his face as he managed to avoid the adults.

He ran. The little boy ran straight at them, forgetting to look ahead. He plowed full speed into Sam and Dean, knocking the pie out of Dean's hands, who cried out in annoyance as his pie hit the cement.

"What the hell, dude,"Dean exclaimed.

The little boy hit the cement as well, stolen goods exploding from his shirt. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the chips, water bottles, and gauze that scattered the ground. He was frantic, Sam could see the terror in his posture. He shot up and Sam grabbed him. Grabbed his arms.

"Hey,"the child cried, surprised, pulling at Sam's hold."Let me go, you freak. You gigantic freak!" He pulled his leg back, ready to strike Sam with a powerful kick. His green eyes darted up to Sam's own gray-blue one's. His green eyes. His familiar green eyes behind a dirt smudged face and tattered clothes.

"Oh. My. God,"Sam exclaimed. He was shocked. He couldn't remove his eyes from the little boy's face. A face that he hadn't seen in years, but was clearly etched into his memory. A time when he was tiny and plumped face and relied on his older brother, who was only a few years older, to take care of him."Dean, do you see this?"

"Yeah,"Dean replied, green eyes popping out of his sockets. "I see it, but I don't believe it." They could hear the shouting. The shouting grew closer as the manager told them to hold onto the thief.

The little boy rolled his eyes, in an extremely identical way, as he sighed exasperatedly. "I realize I'm incredibly adorable and good-looking, but I've gotta dash. Places to see and people to meet, I'm not a fan of man-handle which is what you're doing." He was alert, stressed, and Sam could feel inhuman strength from the little boy as he peeled Sam's fingers away from his shoulders.

"Kid, who's your mother?"Dean questioned. Sam knew what Dean was thinking because he was thinking the exact same thing. Trying to put together the familial similarities between the two. He had done the age calculation in his head, trying to remember any specific girl in Wyoming when he was twenty or twenty-one years old, but none rang a bell. It made sense, Dean had met many women at many different bars. It was a very plausible possibility. He just didn't remember any specific girls in Wyoming.

"Who's your mother," the little boy retorted, petulantly. Dean bristled.

"Hey, answer the question kid,"Dean snapped, pointing a finger. The boy batted the hand away with a pout. His head turned slightly to the left and a gasp left parted lips. Sam followed his gaze, noticing two men with nice shoes and suits.

"I've gotta go,"the little boy stated, frantically. "I'm sorry about this. I really am. I'm sure you mean well." He pulled away, but Sam tightened his grip. If this child was truly related to them, they couldn't let him go. They couldn't lose another Winchester, no matter how small. The boy snarled. "I said back off."

"Dude, if you're in trouble, we can help-" Dean started, but before he could finish his sentence. He found himself laying on the cement ground, breath knocked out of him. Sam laid next to him, in a similar position, wondering how he'd been overpowered by a child. The manager ran forward, cussing up a storm. People surrounded the two Winchesters, wondering what happened. But all Sam could see was a little figure disappearing into the crowd. Nothing but a phantom of a face long ago. Those familiar knobby knees and thin frame couldn't be erased from Sam's mind. The next thing he noticed was his missing wallet.

"Shit,"he shouted, standing to his feet. He shoved the staring people out of the way. "My wallet is gone."

Dean followed him, reaching into his own pocket. Nothing. Dean closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. That kid had sneaky, quick fingers. "Sonuvabitch,"Dean growled. There goes the last bit of cash they had and their fake ids. Sam glanced at Dean, Dean returned his stare.

"We need to find that kid, Dean,"Sam said, quickly pulling his brother away from the forming crowd. Dean yanked away from Sam's hold.

"Ya think,"Dean bit out, annoyance behind every word. "I'd like my wallet back. Those were good Ids."Dean stomped away. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's single-minded goals. Sam just couldn't wrap his mind around the little Dean.

* * *

Alec ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. His arm encircled around his stomach, keeping the goods in his shirt in one place. Two wallets grasped tightly in his tiny hand. He turned a corner, rushing into an alleyway. He leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. His eyes darted from side to side, making sure he wasn't being followed before his little feet carried him farther down.

That was close, Alec realized. Too close for his liking. He had seen the Manticore goons, they'd been swarming the place for a while now, scoping out the area for small, runaway children. If he were caught, there was no telling what heinous things would happen to him. Manticore might decide he was useless and chop him up alive. He didn't want to be chopped up alive. He liked himself too much for that. Or worse, he would be sent down for reindoctrination. His little mind torn to shreds and put back together like Frankenstein's creation. He had seen Frankenstein once. One of the guards was watching it on the tiny tv as he made sure the little soldiers slept. Alec had snuck out of his room briefly. Always the curious child and had seen the monster come to life. It was terrifying. He didn't want that to happen to him. The thought sent a fearful shiver down his spine.

Alec knew he needed to get out of Wyoming. He knew it was important to leave right now. But, he couldn't. He couldn't leave, until he knew his brother was up for travel.

He paused briefly, eyes scanning the shadows that lurked in the alleyway. Besides a stray cat, that slept between the garbage cans, nothing was there. He pushed aside the garbage can, revealing a child-sized hole. Alec crawled through it, careful of the webs and nails that stuck out of the side.

"Ben?"Alec whispered. "Ben. It's me, Alec. Don't freak out." He heard rustling and then the hole opened up to an abandon room.

An identical little boy, in a nightgown, laid on a pile of rags. His face just as filthy. His hands clasped his side as old blood stuck to the gown. Ben hadn't been able to change like Alec had, his wound had prevented movement. Alec winced, in sympathy, at his brother's pale features and pained grimace. He had been shot during the escape, if Alec hadn't found him and dragged him into the forest, the soldiers would have put a finishing bullet into Ben's head. Alec couldn't allow that to happen.

"Alec,"Ben gasped. The room was insanitary, definitely not good for the wound that had festered into an infection. He really needed to get that bullet out, they had been running for far too long without time to tend to their injuries.

"It's alright, Ben,"Alec responded back, scooting closer to his twin. He leaned his forehead against his brother's. "I got the goods. You'll be alright." He pulled away from his brother, pulling out the material and laying it out on the dirty, cracked ground. A rat skittered past and Alec stared at it with hunger in his eyes. If he could start a fire, maybe he could get protein into his brother as well. "I got some food and gauze." He held up the potato chip bags and the white wrapping. "I tried to grab pliers, but the manager found me too soon." He jutted out his lip. "I'll have to use your knife." He reached towards the knife, next to Ben.

"You need to sterilize that first,"Ben reminded, trying to sit up. But, he fell back down gasping for breath.

"Well, duh,"Alec responded with a roll of his eyes. "I wasn't genetically engineered yesterday." He reached into his pocket, grabbing the lighter he had snagged off those two buffoons earlier. "And stop wiggling, you'll make it worse." Ben paused in his movement.

"Did you steal?"Ben asked, brows quirking in concern. He watched as Alec rolled his thumb along the flint to get a flame started.

"Yup,"Alec replied, popping the p. His tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he focused on the flame and heating the knife. "Didn't have much of a choice."

"Stealing is wrong,"Ben responded, brows curved in concern and a frown on his face. Alec rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't like it."

"A 'Thanks brother for risking your life for me, while I lay vulnerable on a pile of rags, blood spilling from my insides while Manticore goons swarm the streets, so that I could receive the necessary medical equipment to remove this nasty bullet from my side' would be a much more appreciative response,"Alec rambled, slightly miffed. Ben's eyes rolled at Alec's dramatics and long winded ramble.

"Thanks for risking your life,"Ben replied. Alec glanced over at his brother an indignant frown curving his lips. He placed one hand on his hip, and pointed the other hand, with the knife, at his brother.

"You better be grateful,"Alec exclaimed. "I nearly died out there. I could ditch your ass right now, if I wanted too."

"But you won't,"Ben responded. "Because we're brothers and brothers stick together." Alec paused, thinking over Ben's response. His head quirked like a curious kitten. Brotherhood was extremely important to Ben. Loyalty, honesty, and all that goody-two-shoe crap. That was the moral code his unit followed. It was why they escaped together.

Alec's unit hadn't been that way. Yeah, maybe he had a couple of friendly colleagues but most of them looked out for themselves. If he hadn't of met Ben when he did, He would have still been at Manticore. It was a mistake actually. He had, accidentally, been separated from his unit and instead of going back, decided to explore. He met Ben in one of the training rooms. When their eyes connected, there was an immediate bond. A brotherly bond. That bond was quickly broken, by one of the guards shaking the living daylights out of him for ditching his unit. He was thrown into solitary the rest of the day.

Twins weren't allowed to be together. Manticore believed that bond would cause weakness. But, that didn't stop him from seeking out Ben and his unit. That didn't stop, the quiet sneaks from his unit room to Ben's. That didn't stop the whispers as Ben told him stories of the outside world. Or at least stories he made up. None of them really knew what the outside world was like. And the promises of brotherhood. And that definitely didn't stop Alec receiving his name. Going from 494 to, secretly, Alec on the third night when he pissed off a chocolate eyed little girl with one of his retorts. She called him a smart-aleck and the rest found the insult suiting. Ben was always trying to smooth over their petty fights, but Alec found it fun to rile her up. And that, definitely, didn't stop the planned escape. Or the bullets fired at children far too small. Bare feet dashing through deep snow. Snow soaked in blood. Machine guns being fired by horrible men who decided they were property.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut at the assaulting memory. He smirked at Ben, moving closer to his brother. "Yeah, you're right,"Alec replied. "I wouldn't." He scooted closer to Ben, ripping open the wounded-side of the gown. "I need someone to talk to or else I'd go mental. Now, come on. I don't have all day." Ben snorted, rolling to his side.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Alec dug the knife into the hole, immediately hearing the quiet clang of metal against metal. "This might hurt a bit,"Alec warned.

Sweat dribbled down Ben's face. "Just do it,"he hissed, hand clutching the makeshift bed. Mouth set into a focused frown, Alec dug the knife further into the skin until the bullet sat on top of it at an angle. Alec, slowly, pushed the bullet back up, blood pooling inside the hole. Ben groaned and hissed, body jerking.

"Ben,"Alec murmured. "Don't move. I'm almost done." Ben froze, but the sweat kept falling. Alec grinned triumphantly when the bullet popped out. "Ben, it's out!"

Ben moaned a sigh of relief. "Thank the Blue Lady,"he muttered quietly to himself. Alec ignored the statement in favor of grabbing a water bottle.

"Here, drink,"he ordered his brother. He grabbed the other bottle, washing out the wound. He eyed the injury, for a second, as his brother slowly sipped the water. "It needs stitches,"Alec decided. "But, I didn't have time to grab suture and a needle. I can patch it up though. I'll just make another run, grab antiseptic too." He cut the gauze wrapping with his knife, quickly bandaging the wound. He leaned back, proud of his handwork.

Ben, slowly, propped up onto his elbows. He glanced around the abandoned room. "Not today,"he replied, biting his lip. "I want you to stay here." Alec nodded, crawling onto the makeshift bed. He laid down next to his brother. Ben scooted closer, nuzzling his head against Alec's chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Ben, providing comfort to the distraught boy. His distraught twin. He placed his cheek against the identically sheered head.

"We need to leave soon,"Alec whispered to his brother. Ben bobbed his head, his hair tickling Alec's neck. "I wasn't kidding when I said the city was crawling with Manticore soldiers."

"I know you weren't,"Ben confirmed, yawning. He was exhausted. The pain and the running had tuckered him out. He was just thankful for the survival training he had received at that horrible place.

"We'll leave when you heal,"Alec decided.

"We should leave tomorrow,"Ben argued. "If I can't move, you leave, it's better if one of us escapes." Alec pulled away slightly, frowning at his twin's plan. "What happened to nobody gets left behind and all that brotherhood preaching,"he retorted. He set his jaw in a determined expression. "'M not ditchin' you."

"I didn't think you would,"Ben replied, honestly.

And you're definitely not gonna play the martyr." Alec jabbed his thumb in his own direction. "If anything, I'm the martyr. That seems more natural in the whole scheme of things."Ben smiled against Alec's embrace. Of course his brother would choose to be the guy who died in a blaze of glory, fighting for a cause. Alec always liked the idea of being a rebel, even at Manticore.

"But I'm the oldest,"Ben replied, jokingly. "I think by societal status quo, being the oldest gives me the final decision. So, if I choose-"

"By, like, five minutes,"Alec exclaimed with a dramatic flare. They actually didn't know how far apart they were. They just knew they were twins. And Ben was labeled the oldest based on his number being 493, while Alec's was 494. "That doesn't count at all. To have full sibling control, you have to be at least-" Alec paused for a second. "Three years older than me which you're not."

"Is that a fact,"Ben quipped. He nuzzled closer to his brother, ignoring the hunger pains. Alec grabbed food, he saw it. They would soon be chowing down on chips.

"It's statistically proven,"Alec responded, proudly.

"Really,"Ben inquired, head leaning back. "Can I see the stats to verify?"

Alec opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Ben's stomach growling. He glanced down at his twin, pulling away slightly. Ben winced from the jostle. "You're hungry,"Alec noted. He crawled away from the rag bed, grabbing the two bags of chips he nabbed. He handed one over to Ben and kept the other for himself. He also snagged the two wallets he picked off those two guys earlier. The tall one and the one with his eyes.

He crawled back over to Ben, laying down on his side. Ben, immediately, dug into the chips with a ravenous hunger. Transgenic metabolisms were fast, neither boys had eaten in two or three days. Alec picked at the wallets for a moment before joining his brother in their tiny feast.

"Bon appetit,"he muttered. He remembered hearing a woman on the tube say that after she cooked a turkey. He stuffed the chips into his mouth, until they were gone. He ripped open the bag, licking the insides for crumbs. His stomach growled, demanding for more. He rubbed it, feeling the spikes of hunger pain. He hated being hungry. Ben stared at the bag as if more chips would magically appear. They never did.

Maybe Alec would catch that rat. He glanced over at the hole in the wall where the giant rodent had disappeared. He shrugged, grabbing the two wallets.

"What's that?"Ben inquired, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Wallets I snagged off these two dopes today,"Alec responded. Ben gave him a disapproving look, Alec returned it with a kitten-face innocent expression. Ben rolled his eyes, sighing, as curiosity took over.

"What's inside?"

Alec opened the wallets, first searching for money. Nothing. These guys were as poor as they were. They must have spent their last few dollars on groceries. He then pulled out the Id cards. A picture of the freakishly tall guy caught Ben's attention. He grabbed the card from Alec's hand.

"Hey,"Alec protested. "That's mine."

"Actually, it's not,"Ben retorted. "It's this guy's." He drummed a finger against the picture. As he read the name. Samuel Harrison. He was a health inspector.

"Well, I stole it,"Alec argued, reaching for it. "So, that makes it illegally mine." Ben pulled it away and Alec harrumphed.

"This Id looks fake,"Ben noted, ignoring his brother's petulance. "A very convincing design, but fake. Can I see the other card?"

"Now you ask, Mr. Grabby Hands,"Alec snarked, but he handed the card over to Ben. Ben's eyes widened, taking in the familiar green eyes. The eyes that both him and his brother had. He traced a finger along the man's lips. His lips but older. Even the hair, though longer, was definitely his hair but darker. And the freckles. Ben touched his nose. His freckles. Alec's freckles.

"Alec, did you see this,"Ben whispered, glancing over at his annoyed twin.

"Yeah, I met him at face value,"Alec retorted, crossing his arms. He, literally, ran into the guy.

"He sort of looks like us,"Ben continued.

"I noticed,"Alec replied, immediately grabbing for the card. Ben pulled away. "I want it back, Ben. I want to see."

"Quit whining,"Ben snapped, batting Alec away.

"Quit telling me what to do and give me back my stuff,"Alec replied, annoyed. Ben relented, handing it back to Alec, who yanked it away. His twin, immediately, eyed the picture.

"Dean Halen,"he read. He scratched his chin, jutting out his lips. He was a reporter. Didn't look like the reporting type and the I.D. was definitely fake as well. Which made Alec wonder, who these men were. He better follow them tomorrow. Maybe, interrogate the man-handling baboons.

"Well,"Alec drawled, eyeing the picture thoughtfully. "One thing's for sure, I'm obviously better looking." He slid the picture back into the wallet.

Ben looked at him in disbelief. "You look exactly the same,"Ben replied, pointing at the wallet. "It's impossible to look better."

Alec shrugged, curling up into a ball on the rags. He rubbed at his eyes, fighting back a yawn. "Then I pulled off an impossible feat,"Alec answered. "You should be proud."

Ben scoffed, curling up next to his brother. They stared at each other for a moment as Alec's eyes drifted shut. It was late into the night and they were both exhausted from the last two days. But, Ben couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't erase the images from his mind. He was tempted to look at the pictures once more. Maybe, the Blue Lady would give him a clue. He closed his eyes, shooting a prayer to whoever would listen.

"Maybe, he's a previous experiment,"Ben considered. One of Alec's eyes popped open.

"Go to bed, Ben,"he replied to his brother's statement. "'M tired. I've been runnin' errands all day, while you've been sleepin' the day away."

Ben frowned, ignoring his brother's protest. "This is a serious issue, Alec,"Ben continued. Alec groaned, eyes snapping open.

"He's not an experiment,"Alec retorted. "Manticore got rid of the four previous x-series because they were 'nomalies. Go to sleep." Alec wiggled around before shutting his eyes.

"Then he must be our donor,"Ben surmised. It made sense. With the carbon-copy features and age difference. This Dean character was old enough to pass for their father. A flutter of hope filled Ben's stomach and chest. He wanted a family. A real family. Alec was okay. He was his brother and all, but there was more components to a family than just a smart-aleck brother, who couldn't hold his tongue.

"Wow,"Alec quipped. "Aren't you a sharp one." Ben landed a solid punch to Alec's shoulder. The transgenic jumped, startled by the assault. "Hey, what gives,"Alec shouted. "I'm just tryin' to sleep and you keep talkin' my ear off." Alec threw the punch right back, though not as hard.

Ben huffed, crossing his arms. "This is important, Alec,"Ben replied, trying to make his obtuse brother understand. "And you're too busy cracking stupid jokes."

"My jokes are witty at best,"Alec replied, flippantly. But his flippant attitude dropped the moment he noticed Ben's urgent expression. The hope in his twin's eyes was enough to make Alec hurl. And all Alec wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and then, hopefully, leave the next morning.

"Ugh, fine,"he relented, sliding back into his place. He stared at Ben, patting his distraught twin on the shoulder. "I'll investigate tomorrow. Stalk them or something. I can tell they're not from around here, so I bet they're staying at that motel."

Ben smiled, a lot more satisfied. He would, normally, join his brother in the investigation but the gunshot wound had limited his movement.

"Thank you,"Ben whispered, slinging an arm over Alec's side. Alec scooted closer, sharing body heat. It was bloody cold in here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"he replied. "The things I do for you. You should really appreciate me more often, Ben."

"I do,"Ben replied, yawning. "And I will." He curled up closer to Alec, closing his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't need sleep. Just like Alec wouldn't. But after running two days straight and a gunshot wound to boot, Ben was exhausted. Sleep would also help the wound heal. He listened to Alec's even breaths and the drumming of his heart, allowing the sound to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Sam laid awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. He kept thinking about that little boy. That little boy with the dirty, familiar face. Dean's face.

Dean had let the issue go for now. Dean compartmentalized, putting the shocked feelings away and focused on the hunting job they'd be heading to tomorrow. But, Sam couldn't. He kept seeing similar freckles and knobby knees and that only made him want to find that child even more. He knew Dean did too, but was putting on a bravado. He had seen the way Dean paused throughout the evening. His mouth twitching into a smile at the thought of one of his one-night stands giving him another reason to keep living and fighting for the cause. He knew Dean cared. He knew his brother worried about where the child was sleeping tonight because Sam worried. He worried about the child being cold and alone. He just wished he had asked for a name. He wished he hadn't allowed his shocked mind to dictate his voice.

They needed to find that kid and he would convince his brother of the urgency if he needed too.

"Go to sleep, Sam,"Dean muttered from the other bed. "You're giving me a headache with all your thinking."

"Dean, we need to find that kid,"Sam replied to his brother's sleeping mumbles.

"In the morning,"Dean stated. Sam could hear the bed shift as his brother tried to get comfortable. A smirk ghosted across Sam's face. He knew his brother. He knew his brother couldn't ignore family.

"Promise,"Sam asked. They needed to find that kid. Tomorrow, might be too late.

"Yeah,"Dean muttered, eyes still shut. "And if you like, early in the morning." Dean turned again. "I'd like my wallet back too." Sam rolled his eyes.

"If we find him, we'll definitely be getting your wallet back,"Sam answered. Dean grunted in return. The hunter scooted further into his blankets. He yawned, running a hand through his longish hair. Tomorrow, they would find the kid. It was a promise that Dean would never break. Sam closed his eyes, falling asleep under the cheap blankets.

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter! This was my first Dark Angel/ Supernatural crossover. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Means a lot to me!**

Chapter 2

He could hear Dean humming to himself in the bathroom as he went about his morning routines. Sam quirked his head, pulling on his left sock and then his right. The tune was definitely a Metallica song, which meant Dean was nervous. Dean only hummed Metallica to himself when shit was about to go down. And shit was about to go down today because they were gonna find that kid. And if they didn't find him today, he knew his brother would stick around tomorrow and search for him.

He felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach as well. Sam knew if he and his brother did find the child, Dean would immediately ask about his family. If the boy responded in the negative when the question was asked, Dean would offer him an opportunity to stick around. His brother was predictable like that and Dean had latched onto the hope of actually having a son even though his brother refused to mention it. Dean didn't talk much about his feelings.

Sam stood, stretching the kinks out of his muscles. He ran a hand down the back of his neck, letting out a moan. He dropped his hands, slipping on his shoes and made his way into the bathroom.

"Mornin',"Dean greeted, razor in hand. He careful slid the razor down his face, shaking off the cream into the sink. Sam grunted, grabbing his toothbrush. He squirted a reasonable amount of toothpaste onto his brush before scrubbing his teeth clean. He normally took a few minutes to brush his teeth, he hated the gunk of plaque and bad breath in the morning, preferring the minty freshness of toothpaste and mouthwash. Dean, usually, gave him a bad time about his over-excessive brushing. Today was no different. "You scrub 'em, Sam." Sam shot a glare towards his brother, who smirked back.

"It's important to keep up with dental hygiene,"Sam retorted, between gobs of paste. He spat the excess paste into the sink, just as Dean turned on the faucet to rinse off his face and razor. They bumped heads and Dean elbowed Sam.

"Move over, Gigantor,"Dean stated, shoving his brother over. "I called bathroom first."

"What are you, ten?"Sam quipped. He shoved back in retaliation. "Let me get ready, you ass." Dean flicked him and Sam batted his hands away. Hos older brother was obnoxious and age didn't seem to change that. Sam reached for the towel, but Dean snagged it first, drying water droplets off. Sam huffed, annoyance clear on his face. Dean liked to rile him up. He always had and it only got worse the longer they stayed together in close quarters, twenty-four seven. This was the reason why every couple of months one of them would leave in a huff, finally pushed over the edge. Normally, it was Sam.

Dean smirked, tossing him the towel which Sam caught with his right hand. Dean grabbed his tooth brush, squeezing a gigantic amount of toothpaste onto his own brush. He immediately started brushing, side to side, back and forth, a gigantic, minty paste grin stretched across his face. Sam grimaced. His brother was gross.

"Dental hygiene, Sam, it's important,"Dean mocked over a mouthful of crest toothpaste. He swirled the toothpaste and spit concoction in his mouth, just to gross Sam out. Because that's what Dean does, gross Sam out.

"Will you just spit it out,"Sam grumbled as he brushed his hair. Sue him, he had long hair. Hair that was a protest against his childhood and the way his father raised him. Longer hair required a certain amount of maintenance that Dean would never understand.

"I've gotta get all the bug feces off first,"Dean responded between the soupy mess.

"That's just disgusting,"Sam muttered, staring at his brother's mouthful.

"It is,"Dean agreed. "That's why it's important to brush." He drooled the goop into the sink before smacking his lips together. He quirked an eyebrow up at Sam's crinkled nose and exasperated expression. "What put you in a bad mood?"

"You tell me,"Sam mumbled. He just wanted to finish his routine and start scouting the city for that boy. It was only eight in the morning and he had already had it up to here with Dean's teasing and antics. He woke up sore and in a bad mood. The bed had been uncomfortable and the sheets itchy. There was a weird smell on the pillow as well. Sam didn't want to identify it.

"Did you run out of your favorite brand of conditioner, Sammy?"Dean guessed, innocently. Yeah, he was definitely gonna clobber his brother before the day was over. Dean was in a pesty mood, Sam wasn't in the mood. "I know how you hate tangled hair." He paused for a second as if coming up with an idea. "I have an idea, chop it off. It's easy, two snips with the scissors and hair troubles are gone."

Sam was not gonna rise to the bait. He was better than this. He was the mature brother. The sensible one who went to college. He was not about to retaliate. He was not about to give his older brother satisfaction. His nostrils flared, but he kept silent.

"What should we do for breakfast?"Dean asked as he applied deodorant. "Local diner?" Yesterday evening, just as planned, Dean went to the local bar. He had found ten dollars in his dufflebag which he used in a pool match. He hustled first before drawing the group of men into a bet. From ten bucks, he made two hundred. Sam was definitely impressed with his brother's goading. Luckily this time, Dean's arrogance didn't start a bar fight.

"We should really look for that kid?"Sam responded. His mind had been focused on that subject all morning. Bright and early to Sam was seven in the morning. To Dean, it was closer to nine. He had roused his brother up early which probably had egged on the asshole comments and behavior.

"Not on an empty stomach,"Dean retorted. Subjects always went back to Dean's stomach. Dean was a bottomless pit and he loved stuffing his mouth with savory and sweet foods. Actually, Dean just loved stuffing his mouth. Sam would call it an oral fixation.

"That boy is probably out there alone with an empty stomach,"Sam exclaimed. He couldn't understand how his brother wasn't worried. There was a little boy out there, alone and probably terrified, and Dean couldn't stop focusing on his own stomach. His brother's obtuseness and insensitivity was pissing Sam off.

Dean sighed, leaning against the counter. His bravado appearance quickly crumbling. Sam huffed, immediately recognizing Dean's worry. It was wrong of him to even assume his brother didn't care. Dean always cared. He, also, realized his brother was just trying to prepare himself for disappointment if it turned out the child wasn't his or they failed to find the little boy with the tattered clothes. Dean didn't like losing people. Even people, he barely knew and hadn't yet formed a connection with.

"I know, Sam, I know,"Dean replied. He leaned heavy over the counter. Fingers gripped roughly against the top. His eyes were focused on the sink faucet, mind far away. "I want to find him too."

The amount of emotion that was put behind that sentence blew Sam away. Dean's emotional gates had opened and Sam could finally see the full range of emotions from his brother. Something that was hardly ever seen. His brother was emotionally constipated most days. The fear. The guilt. The frustration and anger. The insecurity. And a smidgen of hope was all wrapped in a nice bundle of chaotic emotions behind Dean's eyes. Sam definitely felt guilty for assuming his brother didn't care. Didn't take finding that little boy seriously. It was written clearly on Dean's face how serious he found this situation.

And if Sam knew his brother, which he did. He knew Dean was beating himself up for unintentionally abandoning the little boy and his mother, whoever his mother was. He was feeling extreme bouts of guilt for not being there to raise him. For not supporting the child, especially when the world went to shit. A shit storm that was caused by the infamous Winchester brothers because they were incapable of staying out of trouble.

Sam wondered if the child had that trait too. An uncanny ability to find trouble and stir it up until it blew up in his face. Or maybe trouble followed him like a shadow. Following his footsteps and hovering all around, silent and unnoticed, but there.

He wondered how much the little boy had in common with Dean. Would he like classic rock and cars? Enjoy pie and other foods with ridiculous amounts of corn syrup? Would he be mischievous? A prankster? Or would he be more quiet and soft-spoken? He definitely had an attitude issue. Sam smirked.

The more he thought about the boy, the more he really hoped he was a Winchester. That this meeting would not turn into mistaken identity because it would break his brother and the hope he had. The hope they both had. Dean needed someone. Needed someone to care for like a fish needed water. He tried to care and protect Sam, but sometimes his bossiness was overdone because he still saw Sam as a snot-nosed five-year-old. Sam didn't need Dean's constant vigilant protection anymore and he hoped that maybe this child would help Dean focus on taking care of someone else. Not that Sam didn't appreciate Dean, it was just sometimes smothering.

"It's not your fault, Dean,"Sam stated, watching his brother. His brother heaved in a shallow breath. Dean didn't need to blame himself. He didn't know. How could he know if the mother never called him.

"I should have been there for him,"Dean muttered. Teeth gritted in self-loathing over a little boy he barely knew. And didn't even know if he was actually his son.

"Do you wanna talk about it,"Sam probed. He leaned against the wall, watching his brother's quiet meltdown. But as soon as those words left Sam's mouth, the mental doors closed, locked tightly. And Dean stood back up, inhaling a deep breath. He grinned as if he'd never had a mental breakdown.

"Nah, I'm fine,"Dean responded, easily. He leaned back on his heels, hands in pockets. "Let's go find a little boy." Sam sighed, as he turned out the door first. He had accepted when his brother was done sharing feelings.

Sam came to a sudden halt, eyes nearly popping from shock. "Dean, I don't think we'll have to look very far,"he called because sitting on the table was none other than the little boy. He swung his legs back and forth, munching on the last few strips of beef jerky. His face was still dirty and now that Sam could take in his appearance, he noticed his feet were bare and dirt covered every inch of him. His clothes were baggy, obviously not his, and the shirt seemed to be slipping down his thin shoulder with a rope tied around his baggy pants. It was obvious this kid didn't have a mother because a mother wouldn't allow her child to run around in grungy clothing. He eyed them curiously, head quirking as he tore off another bite of beef jerky. His mouth was stretched into a familiar shit-eating grin, pride flowing through his very being.

"What, do you mean-"Dean came stomping out of the bathroom, halting just as suddenly. His mouth dropping in sudden shock. "You."

"Me,"the little boy piped up, licking his fingers. His brow raised as he eyed the two brothers. "You take a long time in the bathroom." His smile grew larger. "Were you talking about me? I'm flattered."

Dean bristled, though he kept his cool. "Kid, we were just about to go out and look for you,"Dean replied. The little boy returned Dean's look with his own.

"Yeah, I heard,"the child replied, casually. He shook the bag, realizing the jerky was gone. He tossed the bag aside, carelessly. "Everything actually. Quite liked the emotional bit about me being cold and alone." He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered before a smirk reappeared on his face.

"How-"Sam couldn't stutter out a complete sentence. His eyes kept bulging, noticing every minute detail about the boy. This was Dean. A miniature Dean, but Dean nonetheless. Same smirk. Same attitude, though more childish. He had the exact same face. An identical face to Dean's. Maybe, Sam was mistaken. Maybe, he wasn't Dean's kid, but a shapeshifter that took on Dean's appearance. He considered reaching for the silver knife in his bag just to see if the kid would shy away.

"You talk really, really loud,"the little boy answered, dramatically. "My ears were about to burst from all the noise." He leaned forward as if whispering a secret. "Maybe, you should try turning the volume down."

"Hey, don't be rude,"Dean scolded. Sam glanced at his brother in shock. He had just pulled out Dad's voice and posture. Sam wasn't the only one shocked. The little boy on the table was staring at Dean like he had grown a second head. "Let Sam finish his question and answer it accordingly, I don't want any of this nonsense." Nonsense? Who was this? Who replaced his brother? It merely took two minutes and Dean was already using Dad's voice.

The boy trembled slightly, his mouth forming two words. 'yes, sir.' but before those two little words left the child's mouth, his eyes grew indignant and he crossed his arms, matching Dean. "You can't tell me what to do!"the little boy hollered, completely outraged. "You don't even know me! And you're nothing but a bossy grown-up!"

Dean flustered, stepping forward. "Hey,"Dean, quickly, rose to the bait. "I guess nobody taught you to respect adults because it's obvious you're lacking in manners!" The little boy stood to his feet, backing across the table. Sam suddenly felt a sense of fear that the child would topple over, cracking his head on the corner.

"I don't need manners,"the little boy exclaimed. "And I definitely don't need you!" He paused in his backing, at the edge of the table. Sam, immediately, noticed the distraught and lost look on the child's face. He had seeked them out for a reason and Dean was quickly making an ass of himself. "I don't need anybody,"the child whispered, despondently. "I only came here looking for you."

Dean's bleeding heart noticed the desperate and lost look in the boy's eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, getting his temper in order. He was acting like his father. He hated it when his father yelled at him or ordered him about when he was little. And he was doing it now. To a complete stranger. He loosened his arms and the little boy copied, loosening his own stance.

"I'm sorry,"Dean apologized. "You're right. I don't know you." Sam watched as his brother calmed himself down, organizing his thoughts. "I don't have any right to talk to you the way I did." The kid sighed in relief, sitting back down on the table. He crossed his legs, staring intently at the two brothers. "But, I want to get to know you,"Dean continued. The boy perked up. Dean settled into a nonthreatening position as he slid into the seat, coming eye to eye with the little boy.

"Why?"the child asked, honestly curious. "Is it because you think we're related." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can't deny the similarities, kid,"Dean responded. He glanced over at Sam, who was still standing awkwardly at the bathroom door. He couldn't move. His head was spinning. Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, Gigantor, why don't you sit your ass down and act normal for once. We're tryin' to have a serious conversation over here." Sam bristled. The little boy giggled, covering his mouth.

"You said a bad word,"he whispered, innocently. Dean chuckled back.

"That I did,"Dean replied. "Sam, come on. Sit your butt down. You're giving me a headache with all that worrying."

"Yeah, sit your butt down,"the child copied with a grin. He had gone from extreme outrage to acting like nothing had happened in minutes. And now he was giving Sam a bad time. The only thought that was running through Sam's mind was a whole string of cuss words because this was Dean. A miniature Dean. Sam knew he was screwed. He would never catch a break. Ever. He made his way over to Dean, pulling out the second chair.

"I don't know why you're mimicking him,"Sam stated, eyes rolling at his brother. "After he was just a jerk to you." The child giggled again, clearly amused by the two brothers.

"Because he's funny,"the boy explained, pointing at Dean. Dean let out a triumphant laugh, before lightly punching his brother's shoulder.

"Told you I was the funny one,"Dean stated. The little boy watched Dean as if ingraining that fact into memory.

"I like how his face turns red,"the boy admitted, rocking slightly. "And puffs up. He looks like a bull." Sam laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, having this little kid around. Dean grumbled to himself before turning his gaze over to the small boy.

"Hey, what's your name?"Dean asked. "We can't get to know each other if I don't know your name." The little boy kept his lips fused tightly shut, looking away from Dean. Dean sighed, placing clasped hands on the table. "My name's Dean Winchester." He nodded towards Sam. "He's my brother, Sam."

The little boy pursed his lips, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "You're ids were wrong,"he whispered. "They were fake." Dean nodded, conscious of the distrust.

"Yeah, they were,"Dean admitted. The little boy looked up, catching Dean's eyes. His eyes were old. Too old for a child of nine. His eyes looked like John Winchester's eyes after years of fighting monsters and losing loved ones. They held the same deep seeded emotions as Sam and Dean's eyes after something so horrendously horrible had occurred. Eyes like that shouldn't be part of someone so small. Something had happened to this child. Sam felt his throat clog up in fear.

"Why should I trust a liar then?"the boy asked. "Nothing good comes from trusting someone who blatantly lies." Dean nodded, sagely.

"You're right about that,"Dean agreed. The child fidgeted. "But, you can trust us."

"Why?"he asked.

"Because we want to help you,"Dean explained.

"Nobody's wanted to help me before,"the kid responded, confused by the sudden offer.

"We're not anybody, dude,"Dean replied. The child's eyes bore into Dean's as if he were seeking out the truth and weeding out the lies. His little mind couldn't fathom the offer. Why another person would risk their life for him.

"Is it because I look like you?"the child inquired. He was a sharp one, piecing the puzzle together. Dean ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"That's part of the reason,"Dean admitted. "I'm really damn curious about this-" He pointed between the boy and himself. "It's really throwing me through a loop." the kid snorted. "But, I also see a kid in trouble. And when I see someone in trouble, my first instinct is to help them." the boy paused, weighing out Dean's answer.

"Why do you have fake ids?"the kid asked.

"Our job requires fake ids,"Dean answered truthfully. The kid paused, gnawing on his lip. Sam could practically see his little mind ticking away. The cogs rotated with every thought.

"Alec,"the boy answered. Both Sam and Dean startled at the sudden answer.

"What was that?"Dean inquired. The boy took in a deep breath and answered once more.

"My name's Alec,"he stated once more. He stood to his feet, jumping off the table. He walked over to the window, peeping out behind the curtain. A worried frown graced his features. "And I'm not who you think I am."

"You're not Dean's son,"Sam questioned, standing up.

"Not in the biblical sense,"Alec answered. He started pacing the room, nervous energy moving his tiny frame. "They found me." he whispered.

"Alec, what's going on,"Dean asked, urgency in his voice. "And who are you? Don't skirt around the truth."

Alec spun around, fire blazing in his eyes and fear trembling in his tiny frame. "We have to go now." He ran past the two brothers, looking for an alternative escape. Sam could feel the desperation.

"Alec, not until you tell me what's wrong,"Dean argued, crossing his arms. Alec rolled his eyes, throwing his hands into the air.

"We don't have time for this,"he stressed. "They're here. They're after me."

"Who's after you?"Sam demanded. Alec paced, mumbling to himself, trying to come up with a plan and quick. Sam could see the angry tears. The scared, angry tears.

"Manticore,"Alec whispered.

"Manticore?"Dean questioned as he packed up his stuff. Sam ran into the bathroom, grabbing their supplies. It didn't matter where Alec came from, he was definitely coming with them.

"They created me,"Alec explained. "I'm not your son, but you are my DNA donor." Dean paused in his frantic movement. His eyebrows stretching to his hairline.

"Your DNA what?"Dean asked. Alec rolled his eyes as if Dean was a thick idiot.

"I think Alec means he's your clone,"Sam answered. The dots had finally been placed. Alec wasn't Dean's son or a shapeshifter. He was Dean's clone. Sam felt dizzy. When did his life become a sci-fi knockoff.

"Clone?"Dean exclaimed. He felt sick. Pale. Green. Something. He didn't know what to think after having this news dropped on him. Why would someone steal his DNA and create a clone. He wasn't that great. In fact, he was a real screw-up. How did this even happen? "You're my clone!" Alec nodded. Dean dropped onto the bed. "Tell me everything."

"No,"Alec urged, grabbing Dean's hand. "Don't stop moving." He pulled Dean up, his brother startled. "We have to leave now. They must have seen me come here. They're checking each room right now."

"Sam,"Dean barked. "Get the impala started." Sam raced out the door, duffle slung over his shoulder. Dean grabbed Alec and the kid squirmed in surprise as he was lifted into the air and held by strong arms. "You're coming with us kid."

* * *

Dean threw open the door, glancing both ways. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he opened the impala's door and placed Alec, gently, in the backseat. He then took the passenger seat and before he even had the door closed, Sam was peeling down the road. Alec peeked through the back window, noticing the two men in suits as they continued their search for him. Alec let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Alec,"Dean said, turning around to gaze at the tiny figure in the backseat. Alec glanced up, arms crossed. "You have to tell us the full truth, buddy."

Alec sighed, head turning towards the window. He watched the world race by. People walking the streets, going about their daily lives. Crumbling and abandoned buildings. Stray dogs and cracked roads. Gardens.

"Where are we going,"he asked, avoiding the question.

"Nebraska,"Sam answered. Alec's eyes snapped over towards the two brothers.

"We can't yet,"he argued. Sam glanced at Alec through the rear-view mirror.

"You seemed pretty urgent earlier,"Sam pointed out. Dean watched the little boy's fluttered breaths. His nervous energy, filling the room.

"You don't understand,"Alec exclaimed. "Ben's here and he's hurt."

"Who's Ben, Alec,"Dean asked, forgetting about needing the truth for a moment.

"My brother,"Alec admitted. He bit his lip nervously, tiny feet stomping the impala ground. Sam pulled to a stop at a traffic light.

"Tell us where Ben is,"Sam stated. Alec took a deep breath, running a nervous hand through his cropped hair.

"At the abandoned apartment,"Alec explained. "I'll show you." He, quickly, directed Sam to the alleyway, pointing out different landmarks. Sam drove as quick as he could among the throngs of traffic and people.

"Alec, how is Ben hurt,"Dean inquired as he watched his brother pull into the alleyway.

"He was shot,"Alec explained, bouncing in his seat. The kid was full of nervous energy, Dean couldn't blame him. "When we were escaping Manticore."

"Who would shoot a kid,"Dean exclaimed, disgusted. His face was pinched, horror and fury clear on his features. He may not know Alec or whoever Ben is, but anyone who would willingly shoot a child was, immediately, put on Dean's kill list. It didn't matter if the perpetrator was human or monster.

"Bad people,"Alec responded. He nearly leaped out of his seat when he noticed the alleyway. "Here, Sam, turn here." Sam made a sharp right turn, rumbling further into the alleyway.

Alec jumped out of the car, before Sam had even pulled to a stop.

"Alec, wait!"Dean called, running after the little boy. Alec slid to a stop, turning around quickly to glance at Sam and Dean.

"We have to hurry,"Alec pressed, stomping a tiny foot.

"Sam, grab the first aid,"Dean ordered. Sam fetched the first aid. Dean turned back to Alec, rubbing at his temple. He watched as Alec was about to bolt down the alley again. "Alec, I told you to stop!"

Alec paused again, letting out in exasperated breath. "You're not in charge of me,"he shouted back. "And Ben needs me. He doesn't know you." He crossed his arms.

Dean's head was pounding from the headache he had. He was starting to understand how his father felt when Dean argued. "You're right, he doesn't,"Dean agreed. "But, I want you to stick with me and we'll get Ben out of here together." He was starting to get an idea of what traveling with this kid would be like. Maybe, he'd settle down once the stress of being in the city was long past.

Alec nodded slowly, before waving his hand forward. "Come on,"Alec beckoned. "He's this way." The little boy quickly ran towards a group of garbage cans. He pushed one of the garbage cans out of the way, revealing a hole large enough for a child.

Dean was horrified, he squatted down next to Alec, who was on his hands and knees. This was where his little clone was staying? This wasn't fit for a child. Alec crawled forward, whispering gently.

"Ben,"he called. "Ben, it's Alec. I'm coming in." He paused for a second, biting his lip. "I brought help." Alec crawled through the hole and Dean watched.

"Geez, kid,"he muttered, running a hand down his face. He heard soft conversation within the room. An argument he could tell. Ben wasn't trusting and Dean needed to get the two boys out of here.

"Ben,"he called, softly, into the hole. "Benny." The chatter quieted. "My name's Dean Winchester, I'm a friend." There was silence on the other end, before a voice answered. Identical to Alec's.

"How would we know,"he asked, suspiciously. Dean sighed. Though the voice sounded the same, the inflection was different. How Ben worded thing's sounded different than how Alec would say it. Ben was more cautious, soft-spoken, and suspicious. Alec was abrupt, demanding, and cheeky. It was funny how Dean could tell the difference between the two boys' personalities just by listening to them speak.

"I have a first aid kit,"Dean continued. He sat down, leaning forward. "Alec told me you were shot. I'm just trying to help."

"Dean said we could go with them." Alec's voice. He could hear the skip of excitement in the little boy's tone. "We can get out of Wyoming."

"Alec, think about it,"Ben argued. "How do we know he's telling the truth? He had a fake id. The only people who have fake ids are Manticore soldiers or spies. He could be either of those."

"He's not, Ben,"Alec argued. "He's too cool for that. Weren't you saying yesterday, how important it was to investigate them."

"Yes,"Ben replied. Dean could tell the little boy was growing exhausted. His nerves wearing thin. "But, I didn't mean befriend him. Not until we had more information-"

"Well, I did,"Alec huffed. "And they know about us too and still want to help."

"That's right, Benny,"Dean confirmed. "All I want to do is help. I'm not Manticore." Dean sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I won't ever let Manticore touch you again. You hear? They'd have to kill me and Sam first." Dean could hear silence on the other end.

Dean hadn't realized how true his words were. He would never let Manticore touch those kids again. He didn't even know what Manticore was, but he felt this weird attachment to Alec. Alec was his and he had a feeling that as soon as Ben appeared, that familial protection would appear for Ben too. It was still completely bizarre that he had a clone. And he still wanted answers about Manticore, but he was willing to put his curiosities aside to ensure an injured little boy got into the impala safely. He could feel Sam's presence behind him, quietly waiting for the decision.

"He was ordering you around,"Ben whispered. Dean lowered his head. "Like Manticore did."

"He's not Manticore,"Alec promised, holding out a hand to his brother. "Dean's just bossy. Trust me."

"You promise,"Ben called. Called for Dean. Dean nodded his head, relief filling his chest.

"Yeah, I promise,"Dean said. "I won't hurt you, Benny." He held out his arms. "Come on out, my brother and I can give you proper medical attention."

He heard rustling and slowly, but surely, a small boy identical to Alec crawled through the hole. He wore a torn nightgown, splattered in blood. There was a sluggish limp to his crawl, his eyes shined in agony. Teeth gritted in determination.

"Hey, Benny,"Dean spoke softly. He didn't want to startle the boy. His clone. His second clone. Dean's head was spinning and he could hear the small gasp from Sam. He kept his mind clear. "I'm Dean." It seemed right to reintroduce himself to Ben again.

"I know,"Ben whispered. "I recognize your face." He shivered. Dean reached forward, but Ben shirked away. There was something in his hand. Two leather wallets. The boy breathed heavily as he held out the wallets. "These are yours." Dean, gently, took the wallets out of Ben's hand. "I'm sorry my brother stole them."

"Thank you,"Dean responded. He was practically whispering, he didn't want to scare Ben. It was funny how his attitude towards this child was completely different from his reaction with Alec. Ben needed soft-spoken words. Alec was argumentative and riled people up. "Do you need help?" Ben paused for a second, sweat dripping down his temple from the pure exertion. Dean waited for the answer patiently. Ben's green eyes worriedly darted up to Dean's. He gently nodded.

Dean, carefully, moved forward, scooping the injured child up into his arms. Ben clutched his shirt. He held the boy close, running a comforting thumb down his arm. "You'll be okay, Benny,"Dean promised. Alec crawled out of the hole, a triumphant smile plaster on his face. He grabbed the hem of Dean's plaid shirt, staring up at his brother.

"See, Ben,"Alec exclaimed. "I told you Dean was alright." Dean brushed his hand over Alec's cropped hair, absently. Alec, slightly, pulled away from the contact, letting go of Dean's shirt. Dean led the two little boys to the impala. Ben was concerned. Alec acted like he didn't have a care in the world. "I can't wait to tell you about my morning!"

"Hey, Ben,"Sam greeted as he opened the back door. Ben gripped Dean's shirt shyly, pressing into the older hunter.

"It's alright, Ben,"Dean murmured. "That's my brother, Sam." Sam smiled in greeting as Alec bounced around them, trying to catch Ben's attention. "Sam, I'm gonna sit in the back with him."

"Got it,"Sam responded. He placed the first aid in the backseat.

"What about me?"Alec exclaimed, trying to catch Dean or Sam's attention. "Where am I sitting?" He didn't want to be left out. Alec never wanted to be left out. And with Ben being so quiet, it was Alec's duty to direct everything and know what's happening.

"You'll be sitting up front with, Sam,"Dean told the little boy. Alec nodded as Dean placed Ben in the backseat and slid in after. He ran a comforting hand through Ben's hair as he opened up the first aid kit.

"Are you sure that's safe,"Sam questioned his older brother. "Alec's pretty small. If I get into an accident, the airbag could crush him or he could crash through the-"

"Then don't get into an accident,"Dean snapped. "We have to leave now."

Rolling his eyes, Sam opened the passenger door. "In you go,"Sam beckoned. Alec paused for a second, worriedly watching his brother, before jumping into the front. Sam buckled him in, making sure the seat belt was secured.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby, Sam,"he informed the younger Winchester. "I can buckle myself." Sam ignored the comment in favor of ensuring safety.

"I know you're not,"he assured the little boy before slamming the car door shut. He sat in the driver's seat, buckled in, and turned on the engine. He reversed out of the alley, quickly turning onto the main road.

Dean cleaned out the bullet wound as Sam made his way towards the freeway. The boys must have removed the bullet, Dean realized. He glanced at the pale, dirty features of Ben before his eyes darted towards Alec. His clones. His two, little clones. One with attitude. The other soft-spoken. His mind kept going back to that whirlwind of a morning. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, his day was stranger. And he knew it was about to get stranger. He couldn't help but think, what had he gotten himself into?

"Alec,"Sam's voice drifted through the impala. The tension dying away as they grew further and further away from the city. "You need to tell us what Manticore is right now."

* * *

 **There's chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think! There will be many adventures with the boys, including Castiel, Bobby, and a few other of our favorite characters. Should be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, following, or favoriting. I guess this chapter could be dubbed the longest road trip ever. Dean and Sam get their first taste of parenthood and traveling with younger children. Lol. Please review!**

Chapter 3

Dean was furious. He was beyond furious. Fury radiated off him like a furnace. Dean could tell Sam felt the same way, if his white knuckled grip was anything to go by. Alec had told them. Alec told them everything. Some information in great detail. Other information in vague detail because the memories hurt too bad. He showed them the barcode on his neck. Dean wanted to blow up Manticore. He wanted to blow it up, rebuild it, then blow it up again. Repeat process ten more times.

He was shaking, he was so livid. The only reason he calmed down was because of a small hand gripping his shirt. Terror filled eyes curled near him in the back seat. A trembling child sat in the front. Who would hurt children? Who would create children just to torture them and then turn them into killing machines, then just dispose of them later? Alec told them. Told them about the training. The brain-washing. The medical experiments. The science experiments. Having bones broken at two by callous monsters. They weren't even fit to be called humans.

Alec explained how Ben and him were twins. One genetically engineered egg, splitting into two inside a surrogate mother. Sometimes it happened. Sometimes it didn't. In Alec and Ben's case, it happened. Two little children made from Dean. Two little children turned into soldiers. Into slaves to be used and abused by adults. There was a reason Alec and Ben didn't trust adults. They lied, they stole, and they abused. That's what Manticore had taught them. Dean was gonna shoot some people. He was gonna blow a lab up for stealing what was his and then hiding the results from him. Nobody deserved Alec and Ben. Nobody, but Dean. Sam too. He was gonna make sure those two little boys understood that. Didn't matter if they were clones of him. Didn't matter if their upbringing was horribly nontraditional. Sam and Dean's upbringing was too and that made it only more apparent that Alec and Ben would be sticking with them for now on. Genetically-engineered killing machines, his ass, next person who looked at Ben and Alec funny was receiving a bullet between the eyes.

"Dean?"He couldn't tell which boy it was, he had dived too far into his thoughts to even coherently distinguish the two tones. There was a tug on his shirt and a hiss as someone tried to sit-up. Dean, automatically, pushed him back down gently. Ben shouldn't move. Ben shouldn't ever have to lift a finger or a gun again.

"What is it, Benny?" Dean's voice was strained. Really strained. He could barely tell it was his own.

"Are you mad at us?"the child asked, gripping Dean's shirt. Alec turned away from Dean, crossing his arms. Dean, immediately, noticed the wobble in Alec's lips as he looked straight ahead, stoically. Sam wasn't saying anything. Wasn't saving him from himself. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. Upset these two little boys with cat DNA and whatever else. Alec had told him it was a wide variation of feline DNA and shark. Shark was encoded into X5s that were designed for espionage and assassin work since it prevented them from sleeping long. His hands curled into angry fists. He really wanted to pound on someone right now, but instead he turned to the desperate little boy who was used to being used and discarded like an object.

"Benny, I-"Dean started, but Alec's huffing voice paused him in his explanation.

"You don't want us, do you,"Alec muttered, his green eyes were sizzling a hole into the window. "It's obvious by your anger and silence. Who wants two biological weapons anyways?" He kicked at the dashboard in extreme agitation. Ben's head was lowering, accepting his brother's words and Dean's silence as truth. "We'd be a burden, wouldn't we? Unpredictable?" Alec growled, eyes flaming with heat. Dean could hear the strain in the child's voice. The bubble up of emotions that wanted to explode but was carefully guided into a corral.

"If this is true, sir,"Ben stated, eyes lowering. His voice was accepting, no hint of anger. Disappointment, but not anger. Not like Alec. He had bandaged that child up, finding Benny didn't need stitches after all. The gunshot wound had already started healing. Rather quickly actually if it was two, maybe three, days old. Which Dean guessed was because of their DNA. All he had to do was clean it out and make sure no infections festered.

After caring for Ben like that and hearing their story, how could they even believe Dean didn't want them. "You can drop us off at the next town. Me 'n Alec can take care of ourselves." The boy looked so sad, so distraught. It hurt just to see them accepting their fate. "We really appreciate your kindness. No one has ever been kind..." The boy bit his lip, fidgeting in his seat as he tried to get his emotions under control. Just like Dean, they expected the worse. Expected abandonment. That tone shouldn't be heard from a nine-year-old. They should always believe they're wanted and accepted. "We don't want to be a burden, sir."

"Well, you're not,"Dean said back. He might of put a little to much heat behind those words because Ben recoiled and Alec tensed, hands gripping his seat. Sighing, he ran a nervous, irritated hand through his hair. He just met these boys. It had only been a day and he was already feeling high strung, wondering how he could support children, let alone him and his brother. He sighed, relaxing his movements. He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. He didn't need to act like an idiot. Alec and Ben didn't need an idiot for a guardian. That's what he was now. A guardian. Someone who'd damn well make sure those boys were protected, fed, and loved. He smiled softly. "You're not burdens." He repeated for both the boys, Sam, and himself. "You should never think of yourselves as burdens."

Sam nodded his head slowly, relaxing his grip. Those two little kids could sense the stress coming off of Sam and Dean and they were reading it wrong. Sam was more worried about money. He was wondering about education. Veggies. Wholesome meals. Clothes. And traveling. They'd have to slow down on the traveling, especially when the boys hit a certain age. He was considering long term goals.

"Definitely, not,"Sam piped up in agreement. "Dean and I aren't ditchin' you on the side of the road either." He moved a hand towards Alec, squeezing the boy's shoulder. He wanted to hug the child. He wanted to hug both of them and squeeze the pain away. Because he did want them, even if it had only been barely a day. He had wanted to find Alec, the moment he ran into Sam on that fateful grocery trip.

"But,"Alec replied, a slight tremor in his voice. "You seemed angry. Really angry at us. Both of you did." Dean sighed. He was sighing a lot lately, especially now. Especially with two extremely broken little clones who had never been shown kindness or love.

"I'm not angry at you, Al,"Dean responded. "I'll never be angry with you." Alec relaxed at the reassuring tone. His little head quirked to the side, catching the sincerity on Dean's face. "I'm angry at Manticore. That's where my anger comes from."

"They had no right to do that to you,"Sam stated. His lips were pursed. Sam knew his brother wanted to blow that place up. Sam wanted it to blow too."No right at all."

"And if I get my hands on any stinkin' Manticore goon,"Dean promised, eyes blazed with determination. "I'm squeezin' the life outta 'em, then I'll go and cut the head off the snake. That's a promise." It seemed that's all Dean had to say because he had two pairs of awe-filled and hopeful eyes, staring at him in admiration. Staring at him, like how he used to stare at his Dad. Like he could fix and make anything better because he was powerful like that. He could almost believe he was.

"Do you really mean that,"Ben whispered, his eyes were filled with hero-worship like his prayers were just answered. Maybe, they were. Maybe, he had been praying for a protector. It seemed a little bit like fate, in Dean's opinion, that their paths would cross out of the six billion people on this tiny planet. Maybe it was Heaven orchestrating a story. A destiny. They did it before when Mary fell in love with John. Maybe this was how it was supposed to play out.

Dean smirked, his confident smirk. "I mean it,"he assured. "I'm stickin' around whether you want me to or not, Buddy. You won't be getting rid of me easily."

Sam smiled, nodding his agreement to the sentiment. There was a pause, where silence thickened the air. Dean watched Ben, as the little boy's lips wobbled and his chest fluttered with shallow breaths. Tears glistened in the boy's eyes and then they were falling. They were falling with relief. With a new found hope. They were falling, desperate and sticky. He launched forward, wrapping little arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled him close, holding the crying child. He rocked and shushed the trembles away.

"Let it out, Benny,"he cooed. It felt right, holding this boy. His clone. It felt right having him in the impala. Having Alec, in the impala. His whole life, something was missing, now he realized what it was. What he had always wanted.

Ben settled his breathes hiccuping. He didn't want to let go of Dean. He never wanted to. He needed these men like he needed air. He needed. He always needed, but always felt empty until Alec came into his life. But there was still a hole and now that hole felt filled. He looked towards the front seat, watching his brother. Alec had his head bowed and he was wringing his hands. He knew his brother well enough to know he was putting on a brave face. He was always putting on a brave face. Trying to be the tough one that didn't have a care in the world. But Ben knew Alec. Alec cared more than anyone Ben had ever met. And Alec needed too, though it wasn't as obvious since he tried to keep people at arms length.

Ben sat up, looking Dean straight in the eyes. He placed two little hands on Dean's cheeks, cupping the man's face. "Do you need Alec?"he questioned. His voice trembling. His brother could be obstinate, loud-mouthed, and rude. But, Ben wanted him. Wanted him the way he was because that was Alec.

Dean's eyes darted towards the depressed little boy in the front seat. His smile softened and he could see Sam preparing to pull over and wrap the other little boy into a tight hug. Sam was a hugger. An emotional, teddy-bear of a man.

"Yeah,"he answered, eyes not leaving the other blonde boy. "I need Alec too." The child's posture loosened and he could see the soft smile gracing the little boy's face. He wiped at his eyes, leaning against the soft leather of the impala. This morning and this drive had been an emotional roller-coaster. In one day, Dean and Sam's life had changed. In a matter of hours, they had two new little charges that needed hope, needed protection, needed family. Dean didn't know if they were qualified. He didn't know if they could make things right and scare away the monsters inside their little minds. He didn't know if he could successfully care for them. He had failed their younger brother. He had failed Adam. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"As much as I love this touching heart-to-heart,"Alec interrupted the moment. "My stomach is demanding subsistence just for your information. I'd hate to turn into a bag of bones because I failed to fulfill it's needs." Ben snorted, falling back into his seat. Leave it to Alec to turn to food when the moment gets touching.

Dean chuckled, glancing at the time. It was nearing three and they were in Nebraska. Sam had driven like a madmen, until he knew they were safe. The horrific tale had taken time to tell. Time had slipped past and Dean hadn't realized how hungry he was. Let alone how hungry Ben and Alec were. He was already failing as a guardian, forgetting the first crucial need everybody had. These kids had been starving and he was too busy panicking mentally.

"Let's find a drive through then,"Dean decided. There had to be a Burger King or Jack-In-The-Box somewhere. Sam was pulling off the freeway after noticing a sign for Wendy's.

"I need to relieve myself too,"Alec noted, squirming in his seat.

"Me too, sir,"Ben agreed. They had been in the car for an extremely long time without a bathroom break. They were dirty from head to toe, wearing rags. Dean hadn't even thought about changing their clothes. He ran a hand through his hair, another strike on parental duties. He'd have to find a thrift store.

"We need to find a thrift store,"Sam stated, voicing Dean's exact thoughts. "The kids, they need fresh clothes and a bath. We should probably find a motel for tonight. How much money do we have?"

"Around two hundred fifty,"Dean replied. Ben needed to rest. He wasn't completely healed and Dean assumed it would be better to rest in a motel than in the impala. Sam did the calculations in his head.

"Alright, we can probably get a couple outfits for the boys,"Sam muttered. "Shoes, they'll need shoes. A motel will cost a bit more."

"Don't forget the food,"Dean added. The food would cost at least forty dollars for four meals. Food was expensive now. That left them two-hundred. seventy for the motel, maybe a little less. And sixty for clothes was the estimated amount. Dean couldn't forget about dinner and snacks as well. "Maybe we should head to Bobby's."

Sam glanced at Dean, understanding what his brother was implying. At Bobby's it would be free board and meals, Dean and Sam could work on making cash at the local bars. Alec and Ben could rest, while Bobby taught them the hunter trade. Shit, they had to tell Alec and Ben what they do and set up rules. Sam was feeling the presence of stress again. So much had to be done and he had two starving kids in the impala and had no idea how to care for them. His head was spinning. He was spinning from sudden vertigo. What was Dean and him thinking, they could barely take care of themselves let alone two children. Sam closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What about the job?"Sam, suddenly, remembered. They were in Nebraska for a reason. Two ghosts were killing people.

"Who cares about the job,"Dean barked. "Give me the phone." Sam handed Dean the phone. Two pairs of green eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers. "Sam, Wendy's." Sam had missed the entrance, he slammed his hand on the wheel, annoyed. Now he'd be forced to turn around again.

"Why do you need the phone?"Sam asked, his eyes flitting frantically as he turned around, pulling back into traffic.

"To call Bobby,"Dean answered with an eye roll. "I'll ask him to contact another hunter."

"Explain everything,"Sam suggested, switching on the blinker. Bobby needed to know. He needed to know about the crap Sam and Dean just gotten into.

"That's my plan,"Dean barked back, annoyed at Sam's pushiness. He was dialing a number and Sam was stuck behind a red light. And Dean couldn't see a bloody thrift store.

"I'm actually really hungry, guys,"Alec stated, clutching his stomach. Ben hushed his twin.

"Alec,"he hissed. "Don't. You can't talk to adults like that." Ben glanced at Dean, nervously, as if the older hunter would be furious by the insubordination.

"I can do as I please,"Alec snapped back. He turned his head back around his seat. "Dean-"

"I know, buddy,"Dean responded before cussing. He hung up, redialing. Bobby's phone was always busy. "Sam's working on it." Ben tensed. He could sense the frustration and Alec was making it worse. He always made the grown-ups angry. Ben didn't like when grown-ups were angry because that's when bad things happened.

"Sam are you working on it?"Alec asked. He was squirming now. He really needed to eliminate. And he really needed food.

"Yeah, I'm working on it,"Sam replied. He nodded towards the building with the little redhead girl. "Food and a bathroom are right over there."

"Alec, stop demanding." Ben was begging his brother. Things were just starting to look up and Alec was ruining it quickly. "At least use sir."

"It's fine, Ben,"Alec snapped, glaring at his skittish brother. "I'm asking a question that's all."

"You're being insubordinate,"Ben replied. Alec rolled his eyes, kicking the dashboard.

"Hey,"Dean reprimanded, pointing a finger at Alec. The phone was between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled around the back, searching through his duffle. He was handing fifty bucks up to Sam as the number went to the answering machine. "Alec, when you're frustrated don't take it out on Baby. You can take your frustration out on anything else, even Sam, but never the car. Understood?"

"Yes, sir,"Alec muttered, crossing his arms and drawing his legs up.

"Dean,"Sam exclaimed. "You just gave him permission to hit me."

"So,"Dean replied, dialing another number that Bobby had.

"So, that's not okay,"Sam responded. He turned towards Alec, pointing a finger. "Alec, I'm off limits too. If you're frustrated hit an inanimate object."

"Fine,"Alec grumbled, slumping back into his seat. "But, I'm still hungry." Ben facepalmed himself, slumping back for a different reason.

"We're driving in now,"Sam answered, just as Dean let out a triumphant 'Aha!'

"Bobby,"Dean sighed. "I am so happy to hear your voice."

" _What did you two idjits do now,"_ Bobby grumbled. Ben recoiled slightly at Bobby's gruff voice. And Dean patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"I'll explain everything,"Dean answered. "Hold on a sec." He held the phone away, glancing over at his brother who was ordering the meals at the window. "Sam, I want a double stack and fries."

"Drink?"Sam asked.

"I'll just have one of the beers back here,"Dean answered. He glanced at the two boys. "Get two cheeseburgers, double fries, nuggets, and two chocolate frosties." The kids were hungry and he was gonna make sure they were fed. Sam could stuff greens down their throats tonight. Besides Chocolate shakes were the best. The boys would love them. Sam quickly ordered, adding on his own burger, fries, and shake. He needed comfort food. Alec was already poking Sam and asking about a bathroom.

"Hey,"Dean said. "I'm back."

" _Why in God's name do you need all that food,"_ Bobby asked.

"That's why I'm calling you Bobby,"Dean replied to the older man. "Also, you'll need to find a replacement hunter for that case because we're comin' up to you tomorrow."

" _You're not making any sense, boy,"_ Bobby responded. Sam pulled up to the window, grabbing the bags of food that was handed over and shakes. His brother also ordered four waters. He was a health nut and would be spouting his beliefs to Alec and Ben on a daily basis in no time.

There was no way to skirt around the truth. Bobby would want to know everything, no matter how bizarre. So, he dove into the tale as Sam found a parking spot. His brother herded Alec and Ben to the restaurant's bathroom, opening the door and leading them to the public restroom. Dean, in that time, glossed over his entire morning. Explaining Alec and Ben, Manticore, and their need to head up to Sioux Falls. There was silence on the other end. He could hear the older man pacing.

" _How'd they get your DNA,"_ Bobby, immediately, asked. _"Your daddy always taught you to be careful."_

Dean shrugged. "I've been in a lot of hospitals lately,"Dean replied. He ran a hand through his hair. He was stressed and anxious. He just wanted to get to the closest place he could call home. "I need help, Bobby, Sam and I need help. I'm way over my head and they look at me like I can fix the world. I just met them, man, and they have so much hope." Dean was shaking, watching as Sam led the two little boys back to the impala. Their hands clutching Sam's much larger ones. He watched as Alec observed a little boy swinging his father's hand with a giant smile. Alec, immediately, plastered a grin, swinging Sam's hand. Dean snorted. Smart kid. He was observing his surroundings and imitating as he attempted to fit in.

" _You better be here tomorrow,"_ Bobby griped. _"I have a lot to say to you and Sam."_ Dean heaved out a sigh of relief. Bobby was always there for them. He couldn't be more grateful for the older man, until now.

"You'll see us,"Dean promised. "Thank you so much, Bobby. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

" _You're family, you idjit,"_ Bobby replied. _"This is what family does. Tomorrow."_

Dean nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, tomorrow." Bobby disconnected and Dean leaned back momentarily, before slipping out of the impala to stretch his aching limbs.

"Hey,"Sam greeted. Ben was now in his arms, head leaning against his shoulder. He looked pale and exhausted. "What did Bobby say?"

"We'll be seeing him tomorrow,"Dean replied. He opened the backdoor, herding the boys in. He didn't like the judgmental looks people were shooting them. He really needed to find Alec and Ben decent clothes. He slid into the driver's seat. Sam taking the passenger. Now that Ben seemed fine and stable, he could focus on finding a thrift store next and then a motel. But, first they needed to eat.

Sam was already unpacking the bags, counting the orders. Dean glanced back at the two boys as he grabbed the box of nuggets for Alec and Ben.

"Alright, little dudes,"he said. "These are nuggets. They're chicken deliciousness that I think you'll enjoy." Ben and Alec reached for the boxes. He grabbed the fries, passing them into the back. "Here are fries and-" He grabbed the last two kid meal bags, most times fast food provided toys. "And burgers. Greatest food America has ever invented. Eat up."

The boys dug into their meals. Ben going for the nuggets. Alec, the burger. Alec moaned happily as the cheese and patty melted in his mouth and a thousand different flavors burst onto his taste buds. He had never eaten anything so wonderful before.

"This is the greatest invention ever,"Alec announced with a bounce, mouth full with chewed-up burger. "I love burgers!" He shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, munching satisfied. Sam and Dean chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm as he hummed happily, enjoying his high grease meal. Sam realized that the gross eating habits must be genetic because Alec and Dean were stuffing their faces like the food would suddenly disappear. Both moaning between bites as crumbs and sauce dribbled down their chins. Sam snorted, taking a sip of his vanilla shake. It was a good thing he grabbed napkins.

He glanced over at Ben, who was picking at his food and nibbling at the nuggets. His eyes lowered, focused on the greasy meal, though he occasionally shot a glare over at Alec's messy and disruptive behavior.

"Hey, Benny,"Sam called. "Aren't you hungry, buddy? Do you want something else?" Maybe, the obsession with greasy food wasn't genetic after all. Maybe, it was a comfort. Ben shook his head.

"No, sir,"Ben replied, quietly. "I'm quite satisfied with my meal." He picked up another nugget, popping it into his mouth.

"Are you sure?"Sam pressed. Maybe, he'd have a fellow organic food nut in the form of a miniature Dean.

"Yes, sir,"Ben answered. "I'm just-"he paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. "Savoring." Sam smirked. "I like the nuggets."

"Chicken nuggets were my favorite as a kid too,"Sam stated, leaning back. "How bout the burger?"

"I guess it's okay, sir,"Ben said. He glanced at the greasy patty. "It's not my favorite."

"I'll eat it!"Alec called with a mouthful. "You can have my nuggets." He reached for the burger, but Ben slapped Alec's hand away. Alec stared at his brother miffed. It wasn't the first time they had fought, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. But, Ben was being stupid and over thinking the situation. Ben was always over-thinking.

Alec glared, swallowing a large gulp. "Ben, stop being stupid,"Alec scolded in a childish way. "You're always over-thinking and you're no fun when you're thinking." Alec crossed his arms, though he snagged a few more fries before showing his indignation.

Dean turned in his seat, staring down the twins. "Boys,"he called. Dad's tone edging into his voice. "What's going on back there?"

"Ben's mad at me,"Alec huffed. "'Cuz I've got personality and he doesn't." He stuck his tongue out. He had seen a kid his age stick his tongue out when he was annoyed. It was when Alec was in the grocery store. Alec was good at assimilating. He excelled at fitting in. He acted the way he did because the tube showed adults expected that behavior from children.

"Am not,"Ben argued, crossing his arms, miffed. Alec was gonna ruin everything and it hadn't even been a day. Alec copied Ben, a smirk dancing onto his face. Ben was gonna argue. Ordinary kids argued. He could rile Ben up.

"Are too,"Alec accused. "You called me insubordinate when I was asking a question."

"You were exasperating Sam,"Ben pointed out. "instead of waiting patiently. You're never patient."

"I'm the most patient person in the world,"Alec exclaimed.

"That's not what the guards would say,"Ben bit back.

"We're not there anymore,"Alec reminded. Now, he was angry. His face was turning red like Dean's and he wanted to punch Ben in the face for what he said. He knew Alec had gotten the brunt of punishment because of his free spirit. He didn't like to conform. He was an individual. "We left because they didn't treat us like people. That's what you said, remember?"

Ben froze. He stared at his brother's angry, earnest expression. His brother, only five minutes younger, but still looked at him with trust and hope. Ben had the idea to run from Manticore. Alec backed him up. That's what brothers did and Ben was driving his brother to tears. Angry, hot tears that would tear a person apart. Alec wasn't looking at him. He needed Alec to look at him.

"Alec, I-"He wanted to say he remembered. He really did, but he couldn't remember. Manticore was still too fresh in his mind. He needed to make a sacrifice. Make everything better. It hadn't even been one day yet.

"Boys, no more fighting,"Dean's voice drifted into the conversation. "You're brothers. Your brother means everything. In the end, he'll be the one by your side."

"I'm not insubordinate,"Alec mumbled, eyes glaring at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore. His stomach hurt.

"Nah,"Dean replied, patting the tiny knee. "You're a rebel like me. We don't follow stupid rules." Alec smiled widely and he nodded his head in agreement. He was a rebel, just like Dean. "And you can talk whenever you like. I promise I won't get angry."

"Really?"Alec stressed. He wasn't sure anymore. Ben told him it was wrong to backtalk. Ben always wanted to be good. Alec wanted to be himself. Alec was opinionated.

"Yeah, really,"Dean answered. "Though whining might make me snappy." Alec giggled, already feeling loads better. He was right. Alec was always right. Dean didn't care. Dean liked to hear his voice.

"Ben,"Sam's voice this time. "You don't have to call us 'sir'." Ben's eyes rose, meeting Sam's. "We're Sam and Dean, or whatever you want to call us. We'll also go by dude or 'hey, you', we're pretty informal. Dean will also answer to butthead."

Alec cackled, finding the term hilarious. Apparently, it was universal for kids to find the word 'butt' hilarious. He bounced in his seat, reaching a hand over to tickle Dean's head. "Hey, butthead,"Alec greeted. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's laughter.

"Really, dude?"he blurted. "Butthead?" That got a second peal of laughter from Alec. Dean's mouth twitched, he could get used to that sound. Especially when Ben joined in, though his laugh wasn't as boisterous.

"Hey,"Sam defended, though he was grinning too. "You're the one who gave the boys permission to hit me. I thought this was reasonable payback."

"Reasonable payback,"Dean mimicked back, in a mocking voice. "Eat your food, brain boy." Sam snorted, taking a bite of his burger as Dean returned a look back at the boys. "There will be no buttheads in this car." Alec giggled again. Ben covered his mouth, to hide the smile.

"Think again,"Sam singsonged, pointing a look at Dean. "I believe we already have one." The roar of laughter consumed the car, Dean leaned back, watching as happy tears sprang into Sam's eyes. He hadn't seen his little brother laugh this hard in a while and at Dean's expense. The twins, in the back, were leaning on each other, uncontrollable laughter shaking their tiny frames. Who would have thought a simple word would fix the issue in seconds.

"Alright, alright,"Dean stated as the laughter died down. "Let's finish our grub, then find a thrift store." The boys, immediately, went back to eating and Sam winked at Dean. Dean smiled. His brother was a genius, no doubt about it. The boys, happily, talked about buttheads and other strange words as they giggled quietly between each other. Dean handed them the milkshakes. And Alec enthusiastically marveled over the frosty, sweet drink. All was right in the world.

"Hey, Alec." Dean heard Ben whisper. "I'm really sorry." Alec glanced at his brother, slurping up a giant sip of ice-cream.

"It's in the past, Ben,"Alec replied. "I've already forgiven you." Ben smiled, relief painting his face. Dean felt sudden pride for the two boys he called his clones.

* * *

"I wanna milkshake,"Alec called as he stood in one of the changing rooms. Dean stood outside, passing clothes over the door towards the two boys. They received strange looks when they entered the thrift store. But Dean didn't care. People could judge if they like, America was a shit-hole.

Sam had worried about entering the store. The boys looked like realistic impressions of Oliver Twist from Charles Dickens' novel. Those were Sam's words. Dean couldn't agree more which was why it was important to buy clothes. Alec was more like the Artful Dodger in Dean's opinion. The child did pickpocket them, during their first meeting.

"Maybe, tonight,"Dean answered. He sat on the stool, staring at the dirty carpet. "How are those clothes fitting?"

"Fine, I guess,"Alec mumbled. "They smell funny." It was a thrift store. All clothes were secondhand.

"We'll wash them at Bobby's,"Dean promised. Alec didn't answer, Dean assumed he had accepted the answer.

Sam was browsing through the clearance section, hoping to find sweaters. It was chilly and his brother wanted to make sure the boys had coats, especially since it was October. Dean smiled. October. Month of Halloween. Maybe, He'd take the boys trick or treating in Sioux. He'll talk to Bobby about staying there for a few months, just to give the boys time to settle in and get to know Bobby. It would be nice to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with the grouchy, old hunter. It would give Sam and Dean a much needed break too and an opportunity to do small hunts around the area without throwing the twins into their crazy world. He still needed to talk to Alec and Ben about their job. Explain the dangers of supernaturals. Maybe, He'll do it tonight or tomorrow.

Dean heard the telltale signs of a child's struggle. When the annoyed yip exited Ben's mouth, Dean stood.

"Benny, everything alright?"he inquired. There was silence at first, but a soft 'no' came from the boy's changing room. "Do you need help?" Ben responded with a 'yes.' "Alright, I'm coming in."

Alec raced out of his own changing room, throwing his hands in the air. His face was still smudged with dirt, but he was now decked out in a black and yellow batman shirt, Dean had chosen that, Jeans, and scuffed tennis shoes. A brilliant smile lit Alec's face. "Whaddaya think?"he asked, hopping from foot to foot with hyper boy energy.

"Like a kid,"Dean replied.

"Normal?"Alec pressed, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Definitely, normal,"Dean answered. Alec beamed. "I've gotta help your brother quickly." Alec nodded.

"I'm gonna show Sam,"he announced. He raced out of the changing room at a quick speed, a skip to his step. Dean watched Alec, making sure the little boy made it to Sam's side. Alec took a moment to wave at one of the employees, the woman beamed, commenting on how adorable he was. He was definitely a Winchester. Dean paused, wondering where that thought came from. The boys had already inserted themselves into his life. A struggled grunt reminded Dean of the second little boy.

"Hey, Benny,"Dean warned. "I'm coming in." Ben responded with a soft 'okay'. Dean entered the changing room. Ben sat on the soft stool, arms crossed and face miffed. "What's up, buddy?"

"I was able to get the new underwear on, but I can't get this off,"Ben explained as he tugged at the gown. "Every time I try to pull it up, the movement tugs on my injury."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes, please,"Ben whispered, eyes focusing on the ground between his feet.

"Alrighty then,"Dean remarked. "Arms up." Ben lifted his arms and Dean gently pulled the dirty and tattered gown off. He tossed it into a corner, grabbing the pants, shirt, socks, and shoes. "Still need help?" Ben nodded. Dean knelt, helping Ben with his pants first. The child clutched his shoulder as Dean slipped on the pants. He grabbed the shirt, smiling at the logo and picture. "Speed Racer." He remembered. Him and Sam used to watch that show all the time. "Did you choose this?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah,"he answered. "I like cars." Dean beamed.

"I do too,"Dean replied. He pulled the shirt over Ben's head. Ben slipped his arms through the short sleeves. "Good show." He tapped Ben's chest where the logo, mach five, and Speed was. "You'd like it."

"Will you show me,"Ben mumbled, eyeing his nails.

"Course,"Dean replied, placing Ben on the stool. He grabbed the socks and slipped them onto little feet. "It'd be a crime not too." Ben smiled, shyly. "I'm sure Bobby has the episodes somewhere at his place. He keeps everything." Ben's smile wavered slightly as Dean laced little blue shoes with white stripes.

"Is Bobby nice?"Ben asked, shyly. He fidgeted on the stool and Dean met his gaze. Dean smiled.

"Bobby's the best,"Dean assured. "He practically raised me and Sam. He'll most definitely love you and Alec."

"He sounded angry on the phone,"Ben whispered, remembering the beginning of the conversation.

"Nah,"Dean said. "That's just Bobby. He's never really angry."

"Alec says he's probably a hundred years old,"Ben continued. Dean guffawed.

"Don't let Bobby hear you say that,"Dean stated. "He might give you an earful on manners. Why did Alec think he was a hundred?"

"His voice,"Ben explained. "It sounded old and hoarse."

"He could hear Bobby?"Dean inquired. Ben nodded.

"We have really good hearing,"Ben explained. Dean hummed, thinking about Ben's statement.

"What else do you have?"Dean whispered. He wanted to make sure no one could overhear their conversation. Ben leaned forward, whispering in Dean's ear.

"We have enhanced senses,"Ben told Dean. "We're super strong and can run at fast speeds."

"Really?"Dean muttered, impressed. "That's pretty impressive, Benny." Ben blushed.

"We also have a fast metabolism and healing factor,"Ben continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "Quick reflexes too."

"Bet you always land on your feet,"Dean joked, standing up. The little boy grabbed his hand.

"I do,"he replied, proudly. "Alec for the most part does, but he's kind of-" He glanced to either side of him. "hyper and-"

"Spazzy,"Dean supplied. Dean had only known Alec for a while, but he could tell the boy was slightly spastic. His movements were wild, big, and flamboyant. Ben lifted a brow before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I like that,"Ben replied. "Spazzy." He tested out the word. "Alec flails a lot." Dean chuckled. Alec does. He couldn't disagree with that observation.

"Well,"Dean stated. "He's special in his own way. Just like you're special in yours." Ben grinned.

The two made their way over to Sam and Alec. Alec was enthralled by the wall of toys as he pressed the different buttons, enjoying the noises some of them made. Sam held two sweaters in his hand, a red one and a blue one. They'd have to buy hardy coats later.

"Which sweater shall you choose,"Dean stated, approaching his brother. "The red one or the blue one?"

"Blue,"Alec shouted, grabbing for the blue hoodie.

"The blue pill, your story ends,"Dean mentioned. Alec raised a brow, confusion clear on his face. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Huh,"Alec said, befuddled. "I don't get it."

"Dean's making a pop culture reference,"Sam explained. Alec raised a brow still confused.

"The Matrix,"Dean explained. "Most badass movie ever. Never seen the Matrix?" Alec shook his head. Dean gasped. "Oh kid, there's so much I need to show you."

"You're not showing them the Matrix, Dean,"Sam argued, crossing his arms. "They're only nine and it's rated R. It's too scary."

"Nonsense,"Dean retorted. "It's just chocked full of action goodness. They can handle it."

Sam opened his mouth to argue his point, but Ben interrupted before Sam could continue with his points. "What about the red pill?"Ben asked as he grabbed the sweater. Alec had already claimed the blue one.

"You go down the rabbit hole,"Dean explained. Dean sighed at Ben's confused expression. "Basically, What's real is revealed to the protagonist."

"Oh,"Ben replied. He still didn't get it, but the movie sounded interesting.

"I want to watch the Matrix,"Alec exclaimed, bouncing.

"Absolutely not,"Sam stated. "Not until you're older."

"I am older,"Alec argued, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Respect Sam, kid,"Dean interrupted. "Maybe in a couple years." Alec harrumphed, scuffing his shoe.

They made there way to the front desk, purchasing the items. They waved goodbye to the man tending the front before making their way towards the car.

Dean started the engine, pulling back onto the road. He wanted to drive a little longer before stopping for the night. He'd say another three hour drive would be good enough. They could find a motel at around nine.

He heard car noise in the backseat, wheels scratching the window surface. He glanced through the rearview mirror, first catching Ben's distressed face than seeing Alec with a toy black car in one hand and a G.I. Joe action figure in the other.

"Alec, where did you get those?"he asked. Alec's tongue poked out of the side of mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"The thrift store,"he answered back before making an explosion noise and dropping the car onto the ground.

"He stole them,"Ben explained, covering his face. The kid was rocking back and forth in distress.

"Well, Sam said no,"Alec replied, pointing towards Sam. "He said we didn't have the money, so I got them myself." He faced Ben. "I asked if you wanted to play with the car and you said no. We're trying to act normal. Your idea, remember?"

"I don't play with stolen goods,"Ben stated, leaning his head against the window. Why did he always have to be the mature one.

"Alec, it's wrong to steal,"Sam said. He faced the boy with a disappointed look. "You shouldn't have taken those."

"But, I wanted them,"Alec replied, holding the action figure and car tightly.

"Doesn't matter, kid,"Dean answered. "Now, hand them over to Sam." Sam held out his hand and Alec pulled back.

"I don't want to,"Alec howled. He gripped the toys tightly, leaning away from Sam's ginormous hand. Sam was like a planet. A really long, lanky planet.

Ben reached a hand towards his brother. He never understood why his brother was always behaving immorally. "Ben, don't,"Dean snapped. Ben pulled his hand away. "Let me and Sam deal with this. Alec-"

"But, I found them,"Alec argued, scooting further into the seat. "They're mine." He held the toys close to his chest. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe, he'd pull over early. Another four hours seemed awfully long.

"Alec, hand them over now,"Sam ordered. Alec shook his head.

"Why are you always taking my stuff?"Alec shouted, drawing his knees up. That broke Dean. Moral deeds be damned. Hearing that question rush out of Alec's mouth, shattered Dean's heart. Everyone always took Alec's stuff. That's what Alec was used too. The kid deserved the toys. The thrift store wouldn't need it.

"Sam, just leave it,"Dean stated. Sam looked at him in shock.

"But, Dean,"Sam argued.

"It's too late now,"Dean responded. "The deeds been done." Sam's glare dropped, immediately understanding what his brother was getting at. Sam moved away from Alec. Alec uncoiled.

"Alec,"Dean continued. "No more stealing. You don't get to steal unless there's a legitimate reason. If you want something, talk to either Sam or me. Okay?"

"Okay,"Alec whispered. "Am I off the hook?"

"Call this a warning,"Dean answered. He nodded towards Ben. "Share with your brother." Alec nodded, handing the car over to Ben, who took it reluctantly.

"Geez, Dean,"Sam teased. "Didn't realize you had it in you. You sounded just like Dad." Dean glared at his younger brother, mumbling quietly to himself.

"It's been one day, Sam,"Dean responded. "And I think I'm finally understanding Dad." Sam laughed, clearly he was in agreement. "Longest car ride ever."

That sent Sam into a peal of laughter. It only worsened Dean's headache.

* * *

They ended up in Norfolk, Nebraska at around nine pm, just like Dean estimated. They had left Cheyenne City around nine in the morning, arriving at this small town with minimal traffic stops. They made four stops. Two of them for food and clothes. The other two to stretch legs and clean up a vomit mess when Ben lost his lunch to car sickness. The poor kid was shaking, apologizing profusely for the disruption. Dean told him not to worry about it, even the best people throw-up. It wasn't anything to get upset about.

So, while he cleaned out Baby because apparently it was his job now, Sam took the boys on a walk for fresh air. He joined them later by a small lake. Alec collected leaves and Ben attempted to skip rocks. It was rather adorable, the amount of concentration Ben put into his skip.

Now, Dean had a collection of leaves in the back, a seat covered in vomit stains, stolen toys, and a chocolatey hand print that covered the glass window from when Alec was munching on a chocolate bar. Dean was exhausted. Sam was passed out in the passenger seat. He couldn't wait to find a cheap motel. Take a hot shower and pass out for the night. Driving had never been this hard with this many stops. His emotions had been drained. He had never felt so emotionally numb.

They could sleep in tomorrow, have a nice hardy breakfast before taking the three hour drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It would be much quicker with less stops needed and then he would be at Bobby's sipping coffee and enjoying the peace of the junkyard. One more day.

The only two who weren't tired was Ben and Alec. Alec busily poked at Sam's face as he tried to gauge Sam's reaction. Sam spluttered, slapping the tiny hand away. Alec giggled. Ben reprimanded his brother and Alec ignored him as he did it once more, but this time with Joe's hand.

"Alec, why,"Sam complained, sleepily, batting the toy away. Alec giggled. And Dean could almost feel bad for his harassed brother.

"Because you make funny faces when I poke you in the cheek,"Alec explained, once again poking Sam. "Poke." Sam harrumphed, sitting up. He shot a glare at the little boy.

"Alec,"Sam warned. "I'd be careful. You might lose that finger."

"Why,"Alec questioned, innocently. "Will you bite it off?"

"There's a strong possibility that may happen,"Sam warned. Alec paused, weighing out his options.

"Sam, that's called cannibalism,"Alec stated. "And that's illegal."

"Only if I eat it,"Sam grumbled, kicking back again. He glanced at his brother with glazed eyes. "Please tell me we're almost there."

"We're almost there,"Dean responded. God, he was tired. He just wanted to collapse into a bed of quilts and never wake up.

"Thank God,"Sam stated, looking up at the ceiling of the impala as if shooting a prayer to the heavens.

Dean pulled into the Super 8, parking the impala in one of the slots. He exited, walking towards the manager desk. He had about a hundred dollars left. Luckily, the clothes hadn't costed much and they had siphoned gas along the way. He just hoped enough money would be leftover for tomorrow morning, so that he wouldn't have to go out tonight and earn more.

The price turned out to be reasonable, around fifty-six dollars. He held the key in his hand and Sam put the car into drive, following Dean to the room. He parked in front, opening the driver's door. Two little boys rushed out, quickly hovering around Dean. Sam grabbed the duffles. He had bought two pairs of pajamas for Alec and Ben as well. Certain areas were cheaper than others which was always a blessing.

They entered the cheaply decorated motel with two queen-sized beds. Dean flopped onto one bed, Sam on the other. Alec and Ben explored the small room, pulling open drawers. The toys discarded onto the ground.

Within the next two hours, they got Alec and Ben cleaned up. Ben took a shower first, luckily the wound had healed more since Dean had seen it. Dean was impressed with that ability. Alec was second and he happily took the shower, washing his hair thoroughly, and drawing steam smiley faces on the glass with his finger. While Sam took a shower, Dean got the twins' teeth brushed at the kitchenette sink. Alec wore shark pajamas. Ben had dinosaurs.

When Sam came out, Dean took a shower. Sam tucked the boys into bed. Ben would be sleeping with him tonight. Alec with Dean. Dean exited the bathroom, collapsing onto the bed next to Alec, decked out in boxers and a white t-shirt. Eyes closed, he pulled the covers over his body. He soon felt a child-sized body burrow next to him. Alec radiated like a heater. He could feel the child's heart flutter against his back.

He heard Sam reassure Ben that everything was alright as the boy snuggled into the pillows and blankets. The lamp switched off and the room was blanketed in darkness. Alec squirmed a bit, kicking Dean slightly as he tried to get comfortable. He tossed around on his pillow, before settling. Dean's breath evened as he listened to the three heartbeats and felt Alec's bare foot rubbing against his leg. Yup, he definitely understood his father now. And this had to be the longest road trip ever. But, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This chapter was extremely long, but I wanted to get across the whole road trip idea, especially traveling with little kids. Doesn't matter if the kids are genetically engineered super soldiers, kids will always be kids. Please review! I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Here's chapter four! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed the last chapter. I've been having fun writing this story. And I hope it seems like everyone's in character. This chapter is nice and long. Please review.**

Chapter 4

A gasp of breath left Dean's lungs as a figure sat on his back. He bounced slightly and the hunter groaned. Little boy hands tickled his nose as the body leaned forward, head resting on Dean's head. The child squirmed, bouncing once more on the hunter's back as a foot kicked him in the side. The bed squeaked and the child giggled at the grunt of pain that left the hunter's mouth.

"Alec,"he grunted. The figure stopped his fiddling, instead toppling over his side to lie down next to him. He peaked a blurry eye open, before squeezing them shut from exhaustion. "What are you doing?"

He felt a gust of breath tickle his nose. A finger poked him in the cheek. "Waking you up,"the little boy answered. "How do you know it's me?"

"Because Ben wouldn't wake me up this way,"Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes. Alec bit his lip, squirming around on the mattress. The springs squeaked beneath the shared weight.

"You don't know that,"Alec chirped. Dean yawned, stretching his limbs. He felt stiff and unrested. What time was it? No light was shining through the curtains and Sam's even breathing told him it wasn't time to be up yet.

"I think I do,"Dean replied. He poked the boy's nose. "I spent a whole day in the car with you both." The child giggled. Dean flopped back against the pillow. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Because it's morning,"the boy replied as if it was obvious. "It's 0430 hours and I want to see Bobby." Alec had been curious about Bobby ever since Dean mentioned him. He had an image of Bobby that was quite hilarious and he knew the older man would have a good laugh about it. To Alec, Bobby was a cross between Zeus and Santa Claus. Though Alec had no idea who those figures were, just the way he described Bobby with lightening coming from the tips of his fingers, flowing white hair and beard, and wearing red had the hunter extremely amused.

"Alec,"Dean moaned, covering his face. "In this family, nine is morning. Go back to sleep."

"But, we have to get to Bobby's,"Alec whined, poking Dean once more. Dean grabbed the little hand. He wanted to cuss, but since Alec and Ben joined the impala, he had really been watching his language. Him and Sam agreed they'd keep the swearing to a minimum around the boys, since children had impressionable minds.

"You'll see him today, Alec,"Dean replied. "But, right now, I need sleep." He placed a gentle hand on the boy, pushing him, gently, back into the comforter and sheets. "Go to sleep."

"But, I'm not tired,"Alec explained, rolling away from Dean's hand. "I'm always up this early. I don't require a lot of sleep."

"Well, I do,"Dean griped. "And if I don't get my daily dose of beauty sleep, I'm a bit...extremely grumpy in the morning." And he would have to drive in a few hours. Sleep was important to a hunter. "You stay awake, I sleep." He pulled the pillow over his head, allowing exhaustion to lull him back into a slumber.

Alec huffed, crossing his arms. He stood to his feet. The bed squeaked. He tumbled over Dean. The hunter groaned. If Dean wouldn't wake up, maybe Sam would. Dean heard the soft patter of feet on carpet and the second bed squeak from extra weight. The kid was relentless.

Sam huffed as a small body tumbled on top of him. Alec wiggled between his brother and Sam, trying to get a view of the younger hunter's face. He poked a finger into Sam's cheek. Sam snorted. Ben pretended to sleep. Ben was like him, he didn't need sleep.

"Sam,"he whispered, scooting closer to the hunter. Sam groaned, but didn't answer. Sam's long hair fell into a heap. Alec stroked it, mesmerized. The kids at Manticore were never allowed to have hair. It was hazardous, according to Lydecker. Long hair was a weakness. But, Sam wasn't weak which just proved Lydecker was a liar like the rest of them. He played with a strand, curling the brown locks around his finger. He wanted long hair just like Sam. He liked how soft it was and the way it twirled, making shapes.

He felt a sharp kick to the back of his leg. He turned a scathing glare towards his twin.

"Don't wake him up,"Ben stated, eyeing Alec. "Sam and Dean needs sleep." Alec released Sam's hair, turning towards his brother.

"But it's morning,"Alec replied. "Everyone should be up right now." Ben rolled his eyes, scooting closer to his brother.

"They're old,"Ben explained to Alec. "Old people need more sleep." Alec's mouth gaped in understanding.

"That makes sense,"Alec agreed. He sat up, stretching his limbs. "How's your side feeling?"

Ben paused for a second, prodding his side. It didn't hurt anymore and the bullet wound had healed rather fast yesterday after Alec removed the bullet and he was able to eat decent food and get sleep. Ben was feeling loads better. After that first car ride with Sam and Dean and realizing the two hunters weren't gonna kick Alec out for insubordination. He felt a lot more relaxed today. Dean said they'd be sticking with him, Ben couldn't help but believe the statement was true. Alec believed. But, Alec could be more optimistic and trusting. Yesterday, his brother was pushing the boundaries, figuring out what he could and could not do. He was the brave one. Ben just didn't want to ruin this opportunity if it was real.

"I feel better,"Ben commented, softly. "A lot better. It stings, but it doesn't hurt. And you thought I needed stitches?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't sure,"Alec defended. He bit his lip. "But, I'm glad you're not hurting anymore. I don't like seeing you in pain." Alec paused for a second before a mischievous smirk tickled his lips. "Are you tired?" Ben shook his head. "Maybe, we should explore."

"Sam and Dean said we couldn't leave the room unless they were with us,"Ben reminded his brother. Alec pouted. He looked towards the closed door, imagining all the adventure just waiting behind it. What if they left and came back before Dean and Sam ever woke up? Alec proposed this marvelous idea, but Ben disagreed. "We need to follow their rules. There's a reason they didn't want us to go out alone."

"But, we're tough shit,"Alec argued. Ben glared at his brother, Alec smiled innocently.

"Don't swear,"Ben said. "Swearing is bad and vulgar." Alec rolled his eyes. Ben needed to stop following his moral compass. He was boring when he tried to be good and right all the time.

"We're tougher than anything out there,"Alec repeated, puffing out his chest. "Sam and Dean just don't realize that." Ben sighed, gnawing on his bottom lip. He was bored, but he also promised Sam and Dean he wouldn't leave the room. But if he said no, Alec would do it anyways and most likely find trouble.

"We should listen to Sam and Dean,"Ben repeated like a broken record. Alec flopped back, arms hitting the headrest in a dramatic flare.

"But, I'm bored,"he whined. He rolled over, facing Ben once more. "Come on, Benny, live a little. Be young and adventurous. There's a whole world, waiting outside those doors." Ben shushed his brother. His voice growing far too loud. Alec glanced over at Sam, who just snorted in his sleep. "We can just explore the motel. We don't have to leave the premise."

Ben gnawed on his lip, squirming under Alec's hopeful and earnest stare. "Fine,"Ben agreed, sliding off the bed. "But only if we stay on the premise." Alec threw a triumphant fist in the air, sliding off the bed. He grabbed his shoes and blue sweatshirt, putting the two items on. This should be fun. He waited for Ben at the front door as his twin got ready slowly. Ben always over-thought stuff. He was always too worried.

"It's fine, Ben,"he whispered. It was a good thing that Dean and Sam were heavy sleepers. He definitely didn't want to disturb them after what Ben said. Old people needed their sleep. Ben nodded his head, joining his brother at the front door. Alec yanked it open and a gust of cold air rushed into the room. The two boys stepped out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The moment Dean woke up, a second time that morning, he knew something was wrong. He blinked his eyes twice, reaching a hand across the bed. Empty, except for a child-sized print in the mattress. Alec wasn't sleeping next to him. He rolled over, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 5:30. He had only gotten another hour worth of sleep. He just couldn't shake this feeling that something was askew. Maybe Alec climbed into bed with Sam and Ben.

Dean sat up, eyes searching the motel room. He didn't see two little lumps under the blanket. His heart stopped. Sam was there, but the boys weren't. Dean jumped out of bed, frantically pulling on pants and switching on lights. The sudden movement woke Sam up.

His brother lifted his head, groggy from the sudden wake up call. "Dean,"Sam called, voice raspy from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"The boys, Sam,"Dean, frantically, explained. "The boys are gone." Alec and Ben had left. The twins had left Dean, like every other family member had done in the past. Maybe, they had received what they wanted, a way out of Cheyenne. Now, they were gone and Dean was on the edge of a full blown panic attack. The boys were gone. His boys were gone. He had only know them for one day. Fear ran up his spine. What of some bastard monster snagged them for a midnight snack. They didn't know about the supernatural world. Dean had been trying to spare them the details. Those kids didn't need to be tormented by one more monster under the bed.

Dean ran towards the bathroom, past Sam, who was pulling on pants and a shirt. Maybe, they were in the bathroom. In his frantic movement, he stepped on G.I. Joe, the tiny hand ramming into his foot. He howled, cussing up a storm, as he continued his pain-filled hop towards the bathroom.

He barged through the door, the bathroom was empty. His wave of hope crashed and burned. The boys were gone. They were alone out in the world with monsters and freaks and bad people who liked doing bad things to kids and Dean wasn't there to protect them from the monsters that lurked in the dark. His head was spinning. He was crashing and burning because his kids. His two little smart-mouthed clones weren't safe inside, sleeping under a pile of quilts.

Dean grabbed his jacket and a flashlight. "They're gone, Sam,"Dean panicked, pacing, as he tried to collect his needed item. He knew if they weren't inside than they were outside. "They're gone and they're alone. And I don't know where they are." He brushed past his brother, who quickly followed him outside.

"We'll find them, Dean,"Sam promised his panic-filled brother. "They couldn't have gone far."

"They left us, Sam,"Dean continued. "And they don't know the basics of the supernatural world." The world was spinning. He couldn't breath. Was this what actual fear felt like? He felt afraid before, but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to losing two little boys who had never experienced the world before. Who were easy targets for freaks of nature. He didn't care if they called themselves, genetically engineered killing machines, they were babies. Babies couldn't protect themselves against demons, vampires, and werewolves if they decided to attack. He was having a stroke, he was legitimately having a stroke. He leaned forward, grabbing his heart.

Sam startled, holding his brother upright. "Whoa, Dean, Whoa,"Sam exclaimed, pulling his brother upwards. "You need to calm down. Deep breaths." Sam inhaled and exhaled, Dean copied. "We'll find them, Dean." Sam closed his eyes, tightly. Feeling the fear tremble through his own body. He had to stay calm, for both Dean and himself. If he didn't stay levelheaded, they would never find the boys. He would end up like a chicken with it's head cut off. They were far too little and in many ways innocent and inexperienced. They couldn't lose Ben and Alec, Sam knew him and his brother wouldn't be able to handle it. They wouldn't be able to move on this time.

"I lost them, Sam,"Dean replied. "Second day and I failed to protect them." His brother gazed up at him with misty eyes. The most vulnerable Sam had ever seen Dean. "I'm not cutout for this. I'm not good enough to raise kids." He was a screw-up. Dean always knew he was a screw-up. A screw-up who should never have been given parental responsibilities. Old insecurities stemmed and Dean felt himself collapsing beneath the weight.

"No, Dean,"Sam urged. He shook his older brother. "You haven't failed them. Not yet. What promise did you make to Ben and Alec?" Dean felt weak at the knees. He needed to pull himself together.

"I promised I'd be there for them whether they wanted me or not,"Dean replied. He breathed slowly, keeping his heart rate calm. He could hear Sam's heartbeat, erratic and stressed, and his breath's shallow. Sam was in the same boat as he was. Just as terrified as Dean. Sam was outside this crappy motel with Dean, searching for two lost little boys.

"We haven't failed them yet,"Sam pointed out. He patted his brother on the back, stepping away. "They couldn't have gone far." Sam ran ahead, calling out the twins' names. Not giving a care about the other sleeping motel occupants. Dean joined, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Alec, Benny!"He shouted. When he found them, he didn't know what he'd do. Part of him wanted to squeeze the boys in a bear hug, never letting them go again. Another part of him wanted to throttle the foolishness out of the two kids, for running off without telling Dean where they went. He wanted to shout and curse and make sure they understood just how dangerous it was to wander off in public alone. Anywhere alone. His stomach hurt. His heart hurt. His brain hurt. Everything was excruciatingly and physically sickening and his mind kept jumping to horrifying conclusions. Dean Winchester was a mess.

He heard Sam shout, his voice carried in the chilly wind, but an answer was never returned. He kept up the quiet mantra, 'they couldn't have gone far.' He prayed. For the first time he prayed, not to Castiel, but to God. He didn't even know if God was around anymore. But as a desperate man, he silently prayed that Alec and Ben had not been harmed. That they had just wandered off and he wouldn't find a room covered in their blood. That's when he heard it. Sam's voice.

"They're over here,"Sam shouted. Dean ran. He ran like hellhounds were at his heels. He promised himself that next time Alec was restless, he'd wake up. He'd entertain the boy or set up a movie or something. He promised himself that he'd give the twins an earful about wandering off and not telling an adult. He knew Sam would lecture about stranger danger and the importance of sticking with family.

He would put them on a timeout. He would ground them for eternity. He would...and then he saw them. Alec and Ben, completely unharmed, standing inside the motel's recreational room. Both staring up at Sam, as the skyscraper of a man gesticulated wildly, reprimanding the two boys about wandering off. Ben was in tears. Alec's mouth was set in a wobbly frown and a stubborn stance. Sam was freaking out, hands shaking, as he explained the dangers of strangers and unknown places.

Dean was running, he was banging through that door, and scooping up the twins within seconds. He held them close, ignoring their squirming protest. All was right in the world. He pushed them back, softly, hands frantically checking for injuries. For blood. He didn't see any. They were whole and unharmed.

"What the hell were you thinking,"Dean exclaimed as the relief slid away and angry fear replaced the previous emotions. He could see his brother's shaking hand scratch the back of his neck. Sam wasn't doing well. The fear had swept him off his feet and turned him into a trembling mess. Sam wanted to shout. Wanted to wag his finger, but he needed time to cool down from the initial terror.

"I'm sorry,"Benny's trembling voice answered first. His eyes darted away from Dean's, fixating on the string of his sweater. He was pouting, teardrops clinging to his lashes. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"We were bored,"Alec answered, crossing his arms. "So, we decided to find something to do."

He glanced at the closed sign on the door of the recreational room. The boys must have picked the lock to get in here.

"Doesn't matter if you're bored,"Dean continued, growl in his throat. He shook the boys, slightly, to make sure they understood what he was saying and how important it was they understood. He pointed towards the motel. "You never, ever, leave that motel room unless me or Sam are with you. Do you understand?!" Neither boy answered the question, both preferring to look away from Dean Winchester. "Answer me." Dean was angry. He was terrified and frustrated and alert. He was a mess of emotions that he didn't even realize could go together.

"Yes, sir,"Ben whispered, scuffing his shoe. He was crying again. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Alec. Alec always got him into trouble. He didn't like Dean's angry voice. And he especially didn't like Sam yelling at him and glaring. "I understand, sir. We won't do this again, promise." He was tugged into another hug, this time the hug lasted longer. Ben could hear Dean's struggled breaths as he tried to get his emotions under control. Ben squeezed, closing his eyes.

Alec, stubbornly, refused to answer the question. His lips were pinched in a pout. Arms crossed. He didn't like getting in trouble. He didn't like being yelled at. He just didn't understand what the big deal was. He was a transgenic. Transgenics were tough and could take care of themselves. Sam and Dean just didn't understand that.

"We're not babies, Dean,"Alec explained, crossing his arms. He refused to hug the older man until he got his point across. "I don't understand why we can't leave the motel. We had each other and we're tougher than anybody out there." He balled his fists. "You're reaction was completely excessive."

Dean glared. He met the boy's eyes and Alec fidgeted under the gaze, though he stood tall, bravely meeting Dean's stare. "You think you're the toughest shit out there,huh,"Dean responded to the little boy. Alec squirmed. He had never seen Dean this tired, scared, and angry and each emotion was directed at him. Alec nodded though, stubbornly,he held onto his previous statement. "Well, I've got some news for you, buddy,"Dean continued. "You're not. There are creatures far more tougher and scarier than you are. Some who would happily tear you to pieces."

Alec wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't expecting to see that look in Dean's eyes. The look told Alec, Dean had seen things far more terrifying than Alec's mind could ever imagine.

"Dean,"Sam's voice drifted into the staring contest. "Maybe, we should take this conversation back to the room." He was holding Ben close, arms wrapped over his tiny shoulders like a protective seat belt. Ben's hand held onto Sam's forearm. Sam wasn't letting go of Ben anytime soon.

Dean grunted. He stood up and, fluidly, picked up Alec after. The child didn't protest, instead he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as the hunter led them back to the motel room. Alec felt safe in Dean's arms. But Alec also realized, he was about to get chewed out.

Dean opened the door, making his way over to the bed. He plopped Alec onto his bed before telling Ben to sit next to his brother. Sam stood still, arms crossed and face set in a frown. Dean paced, little eyes watching his every move.

"There's a reason we said don't leave the room,"Dean started as he paused in his anxious pace to face the boys. "And it's not because we're trying to control you."

"It's about our job,"Sam continued. He sat down on the other bed, leaning forward. "We don't live a safe life and because of that danger is extremely prominent in our lives."

"Are you part of the mafia?"Alec asked, eyes wide. He wouldn't be surprised. Sam and Dean were tough shit too. Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"We're not part of the mafia,"Dean replied. He pulled a chair over, sitting across from the two boys. "We're hunters."

"Cool,"Alec blurted, before his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it." Dean rubbed his head. It was far too early for this and his initial fear and anger was dwindling fast. Exhaustion was taking over.

"What do you hunt,"Ben asked, befuddled. "Deer?" It didn't make sense to the young transgenic, hunting wasn't dangerous. Not dangerous enough to cause that reaction. Maybe they hunted bear.

"No, supernatural monsters,"Sam clarified. Alec's brows furrowed and a disbelieving smirk crossed his face.

"So, you're telling us you're crazy,"Alec responded. He glanced at his brother in concern. "That's just great. Of course our genetic donor's a lunatic. Sounds like our luck."

"Cut the wisecracks, Alec,"Dean scolded. Alec clicked his mouth shut.

"There's no such thing as the supernatural,"Alec argued, crossing his arms. His brother shot him a look, silently telling his brother to shut his mouth. "It's all stories that could be used against superstitious opponents. That's what Manticore told us." Alec had read the bible. He had read different folklore because Manticore required it. They required their soldiers to be adverse in different human fantasies for proper manipulation and hostile takeover.

"Well, Manticore was wrong,"Dean responded. "Because I've seen everything from angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, you name it. I've seen it all. I've been in this business a long time."

"Do you suffer from schizophrenia,"Alec questioned. Actual concern in his voice.

"Excuse me,"Dean responded. Alec rolled his eyes, but continued on.

"Do you hear voices. Suffer from extreme paranoia,"Alec clarified.

"Alec, you're being insubordinate,"Ben reprimanded, frowning. If they were crazy, he definitely didn't want to make Sam and Dean angry.

"No, I'm not,"Alec argued. "These are serious questions because they involve my genetic makeup too. I don't want to suddenly wake up, seeing ghosts. Dean, please." He was begging Dean. He needed answers because all he got was crazy. Pure and simple crazy talk and it was scaring him. Scaring Alec greatly because he didn't want to be crazy too. He didn't want to be an anomaly.

"Alec, I'm not schizophrenic and I am telling you the truth,"Dean promised. He reached towards the boy, but Alec pulled away. Dean bowed his head. "I realize it's hard for you to understand. But, I need you to humor me, until I can prove everything to you."

"We were heading to Arcadia, Nebraska before we found you,"Sam continued. "There was a hunt. Two ghosts were murdering people. Vengeful spirits." Alec couldn't look at them. Everything had been a lie. They were lying now. Maybe, they were crazy and believed their fantasy, but Alec refused to be dragged into it.

"This is stupid,"he replied. "This is stupid because you're lying and not making any sense. And I don't believe you." He was mad. Furious. One day, he had hope. The next day, early in the morning, it was being crushed by the same two whack-jobs. Ben was silent. He didn't know what to say about the craziness. Everything hurt and he just wanted to runaway from it. He didn't want to believe in the Winchesters' crazy fantasies.

A journal dropped into his lap. Alec looked at the worn pages. Ben wouldn't. Ben couldn't be dragged into this. He couldn't be led into a fantasy land by people he trusted earlier. "What is this?"Alec asked, his face screwed with disgust and anger.

"My Dad's journal,"Dean explained. "Every monster my Dad has hunted. That we have hunted." Alec opened the book, reading the pages of a crazy man. Great, crazy ran in the family. The drawings were incredible, extremely realistic. The monsters were terrifying and the stories bizarre. He skimmed the pages, tracing the pictures with a cautious finger.

"I know this is terrifying,"Sam said. "I know it's hard to believe and you feel betrayed. But everything we're telling you is the truth. And the longer you stick with us, the sooner you'll find out how crazy and true our lives are."

"It's like the red and blue pill,"Ben replied, playing with the hem of his red sweatshirt. "We listen to you and the truth is revealed. If we don't, our story ends." He was scared and he wanted to believe them. Wanted to believe they weren't crazy. That there were monsters out there, no matter how scary that notion was. He was a clone after all, genetically engineered in a lab. Most people wouldn't believe that story either. Wouldn't believe him. But, Sam and Dean did, they embraced the oddities with acceptance. Ben could do the same for them.

"Yeah, it's kinda like that,"Sam answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ben bit his lips, fidgeting on the bed.

"Okay,"he decided with a nod. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Ben,"Alec cried, staring at his twin. "Are you crazy?"

"They believed us, Alec,"Ben argued. "We can show the same respect back." Besides he knew a greater power had to exist. The Blue lady was real after all. Alec threw his hands in the air, exasperatingly.

"Fine,"Alec mumbled. "Fine. I guess I can play along with your fantasies for now." He crossed his arms, pointing a glare at Dean. "But, I expect to see a ghost soon, buster."

Dean smiled, the weight lifting from his shoulders. It had been a terrifying morning and it wasn't even seven yet. He patted Alec's knee. "Yeah,"Dean promised. "You'll see a ghost soon." He glanced towards the window. "Promise me you won't go outside alone again."

"Yeah,"Alec responded. "Whatever." He still thought he was tougher and Dean was overreacting. Ghosts be damned.

"Awesome,"Dean breathed, standing to his feet. He made his way to the bathroom, realizing he couldn't sleep anymore.

* * *

At eight, they left the motel, heading for the diner, impala packed with duffles and kids. Alec sat quietly, in the backseat, refusing to talk. Dean knew he was angry. He knew he felt betrayed even though he agreed to go along with the stories until proven true or untrue. Dean knew Alec would get the truth sooner rather than later. Bobby would tell him the same stories and eventually Castiel would show his face again. The kid was just stubborn. Mad that he had gotten in trouble. Mad, that there could be something tougher than him. Mad that his brother didn't back him up. And by the way Alec was frowning at Joe, yanking on the toy's arm, he wasn't gonna be very forgiving at the moment.

Dean could live with that as long as Alec never snuck off again. As long as his heart didn't break into pieces at the thought of the twins being ripped to shreds by a monster. And that thought becoming reality. He could live with anger and talk to Alec one on one when the time called for it.

Ben, on the other hand, stuck true to his word. He stood by Dean's side the entire morning. He helped pack bags. He asked questions about the supernatural, wondering if the monsters only came out at night. Dean and Sam answered truthfully, they didn't want anymore lies or hidden truths to ruin this building truth. Ben nodded, understanding why the brothers had been terrified. Though, Dean could tell the child still thought they were nuts. Alec scoffed. Alec was a see it to believe it sort of person, just like Dean was. If Dean wasn't raised in the supernatural world, he probably wouldn't have believed his tales either. As long as Alec didn't run off again, Dean repeated to himself silently.

They parked in front of the diner, exiting the impala. Alec and Ben walked in front of them. Dean pushed open the door and they were greeted by a chirpy waitress.

"Good morning,"she greeted with a bright smile and eyes. She had to be in her early twenties with soft golden curls and round blue eyes and a dimple smile. "Welcome to Perkins. Four?"

"Morning,"Dean responded. "And yes, booth seat would be awesome."

"Great,"the woman chirped. "Follow me." She grabbed four menus, two kid menus, two adults. She stopped near a back booth, Sam and Dean slid in first. Ben and Alec next. Ben sat next to Sam, Alec next to Dean. She handed out the menus before grabbing the notepad in her apron pocket. "Shall I start you off with drinks?"

Dean smirked, giving a flirtatious wink. "Coffee would be excellent." He needed caffeine after the morning he had. He read the woman's name tag. "Tracy." He smiled. The girl giggled. Sam ordered coffee as well. Tracy wrote the orders down.

"Would your boys like anything,"Tracy asked Dean. Dean glanced over at Ben first.

"Ben?"he inquired. Ben frowned, skimming through the menu, his tongue poked outside his mouth in contemplation.

"Milk,"he answered. The girl giggled, writing down the order.

"Chocolate or regular,"she questioned. Ben glanced over at Dean for assistance. Dean just smiled.

"Chocolate,"he finally answered. He really liked the chocolate milkshake he had yesterday. The girl scribbled down the drink order too, before turning her focus on Alec.

"What about you, sweetie?"she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Coffee,"Alec answered, folding his hands on the table. "Black." Dean rose a bemused brow.

"He'll have chocolate milk too,"Dean answered the waitress.

"But, I want coffee,"Alec argued, crossing his arms and leaning back. Ben smacked his face.

"Nah,"Dean answered. "Coffee's not that great. Besides it will stunt your growth. Don't you wanna be taller than Uncle Sam?" Alec sighed. Dean was convinced that he would've been taller if he didn't start drinking coffee at an early age. With Ben and Alec around, Dean could now prove that belief. He smirked at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I guess so,"Alec decided. "Fine, I'll relent and have milk."

The girl giggled, writing the last order down. "Okey-dokey,"she stated. "I'll get those drinks for yah in a jiffy." She pointed towards the menu. "Today's special is 'Pigs in a Blanket' with a side of hashbrowns. Just for your information." She winked before sashaying away from the table.

"She's too chirpy,"Alec moaned. "I don't like chirpy." He dramatically burrowed his head into his arms, sighing heavily.

"Al,"Dean addressed, glancing through the menu. "Lose the attitude, kid." He might get the special. It sounded good. Alec glared, harrumphing.

"Daddy,"Ben called. Dean looked up. Before they went to the restaurant, Dean and Sam told them they needed a cover. In public, Dean was Dad, Sam was Uncle Sam. Ben smirked, he kind of liked the way those names rolled off his tongue. It felt natural and right. But, the only reason they wanted him and his brother to call them those names was to prevent suspicion. People were judgmental and if Lydecker found out where they were, they needed a way to cover themselves. A small family out for breakfast was a lot less suspicious than two strange men with two very strange children. Besides, Alec and Ben looked like Dean which made it easy for people to draw the same conclusion.

"Yes, Benny,"Dean answered. The little boy flipped the menu around, kicking the back of his seat. He needed to be ordinary. Ordinary children wiggled a lot. Alec was doing his part by pouting and grumbling. He watched as his brother played with the sugar and jelly packets. Sam handed Alec colorful drawing utensils which caught Ben's attention momentarily, until Sam explained what they were. Crayons. He handed Alec the crayons, telling his brother to draw. Alec delved into his artistic side, immediately, drawing on the back of the kid's menu.

"What should I get?"he asked. Dean rose a brow, watching Alec's picture form from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever you want,"Dean replied. He snickered when he realized it was a picture of Sam, wearing pink, and standing in front of the impala. An impish smile curled Alec's lips. Maybe, the kid wasn't as mad as he seemed previously. He, definitely, was taking time to tease Sam. Dean's favorite pastime. His brother harrumphed, crossing his arms.

"I look nothing like that,"Sam stated, scowling.

"Right,"Alec responded, snapping his fingers. "I forgot to give you a frowny face." He drew a frowny face on the caricature before drawing a couple cartoon ghosts surrounding Sam.

"It's your fault that you look like a girl,"Dean commented. Sam glared. "All it would take was two snips and Alec wouldn't be mistaken." Alec nodded innocently, smile twitching at his lips.

"Do you suffer from a gender identity crisis, Uncle Sam?"Alec asked, innocently. He leaned forward, patting the hunter's arm. "Whatever you choose, I support your choices."

"First off,"Sam exclaimed, pointing a finger at Alec. "That's not funny and it's extremely rude. Second-"He glared at Dean. "What happened to respect Sam?"

Dean smirked, picking up the paper. "That was before he drew this masterpiece." Sam frowned. Alec giggled. "Hey look, Al-" Dean pointed to the picture, then back to Sam's face. "I think you drew a perfect representation of Sam's face."

"Yes,"Alec whooped, throwing a fist in the air. "I worked really hard on his upper lip." Dean snorted. Alec wouldn't understand the cultural reference he just made until he watched Napoleon Dynamite. "How do you like the nose?" Dean scratched his chin.

"Adequate,"Dean replied, smirking.

"Oh, I forgot something,"Alec exclaimed. "Lipstick!" He grabbed the red, carefully drawing in the lips.

"You're not funny,"Sam stated, appalled by the clown lips. "You know that? Not funny at all."

"I think I'm hilarious,"Alec replied with an identical smirk. Maybe tormenting Sam was in the genes too because Dean was now adding his own details to caricature Sam's face and Alec was giggling, covering his mouth.

Ben huffed, crossing his arms. Dean hadn't answered his question yet. "Dea...Dad,"he called, once again trying to catch Dean's attention. Dean looked up, startled from his artistic endeavors.

"What's up, Benny?"

"I don't know what to choose,"Ben repeated, trying to express the conundrum he was facing. "I don't know what any of it is."

"Oh,"Dean stated. "Right." He glanced at the menu, reading over the options. The kid would probably like something sweet. There was french toast, Belgium waffles, and pancakes. "How bout waffles?"

"Are they good,"Ben inquired, wringing his hand. Dean nodded.

"Most times they come with whip cream and syrup,"Dean replied. "You'll like 'em, Benny."

"What about me,"Alec asked, bouncing up and down. After doodling on the paper menu, he was in a much better mood. He wasn't ignoring the two brothers or grumbling about crazy people anymore.

"You'll probably like waffles too,"Dean replied.

"Can I get ice-cream on my waffles,"Alec asked. He pointed to a picture of a waffle stack, dripping with ice-cream.

"You sure can,"Dean answered. Maybe, he'd get waffles too. Those looked freakin' amazing.

"Yes,"Alec shouted. He started playing with the salt and pepper shakers, until Sam moved them out of reach. Alec huffed, pouting.

"Dean, do you think it's a good idea to give them sugar,"Sam worried. "We'll be in the car for three hours. Plus, they had a lot of sugar yesterday." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's worrying.

"Let them live a little, Sammy,"Dean retorted, just as the waitress came back with two glasses of milk and a coffeepot. "You can shove steamed broccoli down their throats once we get to Bobby's."

"Would you like creamer,"Tracy asked with a bright smile.

"Nah,"Dean responded, sipping. "Black's fine."

"I'll take creamer,"Sam answered. Tracy handed the creamer over. The boys sipped on their chocolate milk, ecstatically. Alec licked the milk mustache off his lips, bright eyed and cheerful. He had forgotten why he was so upset earlier. Diner's were awesome. They never got anything like this at Manticore. Ben smirked across the table at his brother.

"Oh,"the waitress piped up. "Almost forgot." She handed the boys straws, considering the glasses were rather large. The twins took them, eyeing the objects curiously. Dean mimed sticking the straw into the glass and slurping. The boys nodded with understanding. The waitress giggled. "They are absolutely adorable,"She cooed. Alec and Ben raised a brow. "I've always wanted twins. Are they identical?" She glanced at Dean with curiosity. Alec hid behind his glass, trying to control his laughter. They were pretty identical if she asked him.

"Yeah,"Dean responded. "They're identical." He glanced between the two boys. "Very, very identical." Alec snorted, giggling. Ben sipped on his milk, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Hmmm,"the woman hummed before pulling out her notepad. "Ready to order?"

"Waffles with ice-cream,"Alec shouted first. Sam cringed, realizing the three hours would be a nightmare with two hyperactive little Deans in the backseat. Maybe, he should put his foot down and say 'no'. But, when he noticed the excited expression on Alec's face, he knew this was their first experience and it might as well be fun. Like Dean said, the twins will be with them for a long time and there was plenty of time to nurture them into healthy habits.

"Me too,"Ben whispered, shyly. He twirled the straw around in his milk.

"The special,"Dean replied. The waitress jotted down the orders as Sam asked for an omelet.

She smiled warmly. "Your orders will be out in a jiffy,"she said as she left, blond curls bouncing.

Alec continued doodling with great concentration. While Dean sipped at his coffee. Sam leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted, but at least they'd make it to Bobby's by noon. He could nap then.

He felt a tug at his jacket. He popped an eye open, glancing down at Ben's concerned face.

"What's wrong, Benny?"Sam asked, immediately dipping his head down to Ben's level. Ben fidgeted under his gaze, taking a deep breath.

"Are you tired?"The little boy inquired, biting his lip. Sam nodded, massaging his temples. He was worn down. The worry he had felt that morning gnawed on his insides. Just the simple what if they didn't find Ben and Alec, tormented Sam. He knew the little boys didn't understand the danger. They didn't understand the scariness of demons seeking revenge or flesh-eating monsters hunting down innocent targets. They couldn't understand until they went on their first hunt.

Part of Sam really didn't want to introduce the two boys to that world. He wanted to shelter them, give them a semblance of a normal life. But, Sam knew that was impossible. The Winchesters had a whole slew of enemies. Enemies that would take advantage of little kids just to send a message to the Winchesters. If Crowley and his demon horde ever learned about Ben and Alec, they would be in grave danger. That reminded Sam. Dean and him needed to get the boys protected. They needed to talk to Castiel as soon as they reached Bobby's.

"Yeah, just a bit, buddy,"Sam finally answered the question. Ben lowered his eyes, picking at his nails.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered. Sam sighed. Ben had a tremendous guilt complex. Sam figured that out pretty quickly when he was scolding the boy this morning. He, immediately, burst into tears and apologized profusely. He hadn't forgiven himself yet for breaking the rules. While Alec had been mad at them, Ben was mad at himself. Ben's moral compass was something Sam had never expected from a child that came from Dean. He was just good all around. He was determined to prove himself good and Sam was able to relate to that need. "I wish we didn't. I knew it was a bad idea."

Sam pulled the child close, tucking him into Sam's larger side. Ben wrapped his arm around Sam's midsection. "It's over, Ben,"He murmured. "All is forgiven."

"But you're tired,"Ben argued, burrowing his face into Sam's side. His voice muffled by the fabric. "And...and you were scared. You wouldn't feel that way if we just stayed inside."

"Like I said,"Sam repeated. "It's over." He chuckled. "Just don't do it again. My heart dropped when I realized you were both missing." Ben bobbed his head. Sam ran his thumb up and down the child's arm. He nearly lost Ben. It had been one full day and he couldn't even fathom not having Ben or Alec around.

"I won't,"Ben promised, patting Sam's hand. He lowered his eyes. "Do you still want us?"

"Course we do,"Dean answered. He was doodling with Alec now, drawing what appeared to be a poor interpretation of a cat. Or a dog. Sam couldn't tell. "Don't beat yourself up over a mistake. You learned. Now you move on." Dean could learn from his own advice, Sam thought. He knew his brother also dealt with a large guilt complex when it came to the job. Ben nodded.

Alec's head poked up. He tugged on Dean's jacket before reaching for the mug. "Can I try that?"Alec asked, immediately sniffing the hot beverage.

"You wanna try coffee?"Dean inquired with a smirk. The little boy nodded his head. "You're not gonna like it."

Alec puffed out his chest, proudly. "Course I am,"he replied.

Dean sighed with a wink at Sam. Sam was already muffling his laughter with a fake cough. "Alright then,"Dean answered, pushing the mug over. "You've gotta swallow it though. I don't want you to spit it back into my mug."

"I won't,"Alec promised. He took a gulp of the coffee and his face screwed up in disgust. Alec swallowed slowly, tongue curling. Dean handed him a napkin as Alec drooled the last bit into the paper napkin, brushing the paper against his tongue. Dean was dying, he was laughing so hard. Sam covered his mouth, turning his head away.

"That was absolutely disgusting!" The child shouted before taking a big gulp of his milk. Dean laughed harder, his chest rumbling with mirth as he wiped tears from his eyes. Alec glared. "You tricked me." Dean raised his hands.

"How did I trick you?"he asked. "I said you wouldn't like it. How's that a trick?" Alec paused with a pout. He crossed his arms.

"How could you drink that crap?"the child exclaimed, falling backwards into the leather. "It's bitter and gross and hot!" Ben giggled at his brother's expense.

"You get used to the taste as you get older,"Dean responded, sipping.

"Well, you are old,"Alec agreed, eyeing Dean. "So, I guess that makes sense."

"Why you little-" Dean launched forward, tickling the child's side out of revenge. Alec startled before tears sprung to his eyes and he started wiggling and kicking. He couldn't stop laughing and Dean wouldn't stop tickling.

He threw his head back as he tried to escape Dean's assaulting fingers. Ben was laughing, quite amused by the antics and the way his brother's face screwed up from laughter and tears. "Stop,"Alec begged between giggles. "Dea...Please stop!" He tried to escape but Dean was much larger. "I'm gonna explode!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guys,"Sam stated, trying to calm down the situation. "We need to settle down." He glanced around the room at the staring patrons who were a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "People are staring."

"Not until he says, 'Dean's the greatest',"Dean replied between his own laughter. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll never surrender,"Alec responded, face flushed. He batted Dean's hand away and Dean leaned back momentarily to catch his breath. "Because you are an old man." Alec cackled, backing away, when Dean went forward. But Sam, always needing to play the heavy hand, stepped in.

"Seriously,"Sam stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "You can finish roughhousing at Bobby's. Right now, we're in public."

Dean rolled his eyes, falling against the cushion. "Spoil sport,"he retorted. Sam huffed.

"Yeah,"the miniature Dean mimicked. "Spoil sport." He crossed his arms with his own huff. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What was that?"Ben piped up, leaning over the table. Dean raised a brow. "What you were doing to Alec? His face. He made a funny face." Alec stuck his tongue out at Ben before giggling.

"That was a tickle fight, Benny,"Dean replied, drinking water. Ben giggled at the name. A mischievous grin crossed the older hunter's face. "Have you ever blown milk bubbles?" Both boys shook their heads. Dean peeped around the booth, making sure no one was looking. Sam facepalmed himself.

"Dean, we're in public,"Sam reminded once more.

"Get your panties untwisted, Samantha," Dean responded before proceeding to explain milk bubbles. By the time food arrived both boys were blowing large milk bubbles in their chocolate milk. A contest had started over who could make the largest bubbles. The waitress giggled at the antics, commenting once again on how cute the boys were. And Dean just smiled proudly as he dug into his meal.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"Alec asked for the fifth time in ten minutes. They had been on the road for four hours now. Three hours ago they had crossed the border between Nebraska and South Dakota. Two hours they had grown close to Sioux falls. During that time, they played different car games like 'I spy', '20 questions', and 'Spot the car'. That had killed an hour of boredom. Sam remembered playing those games with Dean when they were little. That was one of the good memories that Sam had of their father. John would join in and make the trip fun for the two restless boys.

Dean had also started introducing some of his favorite music to Ben and Alec. Metallica, AC/DC, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Led Zepplin, Rolling Stones, and Van Halen. Alec had been enthralled, asking Dean to play several songs over and over again. Dean had been proud, especially when Alec started humming 'Highway to Hell' while messing around with G.I. Joe's arms and legs. Ben liked it, but he preferred the softer music on his ears.

"Not yet, buddy,"Dean answered. Alec had just started asking that question. The child was rather excited to meet Bobby and had an image in his mind about who Bobby was. Ben was nervous. He was nervous about how the older man would react to them. Sam could tell the child was concerned, since in the recent half hour, he had withdrawn from the activities in favor of staring out the window and watching the farmland.

"We're close, right?"Alec inquired as his eyes were drawn to a dark horse galloping in the pasture. He tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Look, Ben, a horse." Ben turned his head, humming in response.

"About thirty minutes away,"Sam answered, a smile curving his lips. All children were the same whether they were genetically enhanced or not. They all got restless on long drives, wondering about arrival time.

"I've always wanted to ride a horse,"Alec stated, moving on to his next topic. Ben furrowed his brows.

"No, you haven't,"Ben responded. Alec huffed, leaning his head against the window.

"Maybe I have and I just never told you, Ben,"Alec retorted. In fact, he never actually wanted to ride a horse until he saw one galloping through the fields. It looked fun.

"We'll be at Bobby's for a while,"Dean stated, glancing over at Sam. "We'll see about lessons." Alec smiled, triumphantly, before flicking his brother behind the ear.

"Ow,"Ben exclaimed, rubbing his ear. "What was that for?" Alec scoffed.

"That's for being moody,"Alec responded, leaning back. "And over-thinking."Ben scowled.

"But, you're always moody,"Ben quipped, crossing his arms.

"Nuh-uh,"Alec replied. "I'm a ray of sunshine everyday." Ben rolled his eyes, glancing out the window once more. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with Alec. It would just go back and forth forever. A solid punch hit his bicep and Ben startled. He glared at Alec, who smiled innocently.

"Quit hitting me,"Ben growled, rubbing his arm. "And leave me alone." Alec opened his mouth to respond, but Dean interrupted before the argument could escalate.

"Alec, keep your hands to yourself,"Dean stated,serious. Ben smirked as his brother huffed, flopping backwards.

"But, Dean,"Alec whined.

"No, buts,"Dean replied. "Hands to self." Sam snickered. He was currently, leaning his head against the palm of his hand, elbow propping. They were so close and he really needed to stretch his legs. His muscles were sore. They had decided to stay at Bobby's until after Halloween. That gave them two weeks of solid break. They'd head back on the road and return for Thanksgiving and maybe stick around through Christmas break too. That would give the boys plenty of time to get used to Bobby. It would also give Sam and Dean time to organize an assault against Manticore.

Once hunters realized that children were being tortured by a secret facility, they would have a whole army. Because the one thing hunters hated more than monsters was seeing children hurt. They'd talk to Castiel too. The angel might have a few allies who would want to take Manticore down as well. And smite a few evildoers.

The next half hour was quiet, other than the quiet murmur of Alec's voice as he, quietly, played a game with Joe and the black car. Ben had fallen asleep, cheek pressed against the window. The kid was tuckered out from the long morning and the still healing injury. Dean had checked it before they hit the road and found the bullet wound had started scabbing over.

The wheels hit dirt, impala bouncing through Singer's Salvage Yard. They maneuvered around the dirt path, avoiding the scrapped cars piled high. Alec bounced in his seat.

"Are we here?"He asked, glancing between the two brothers.

"We're here,"Sam and Dean answered, a relief smile flitting across their lips. They were at Bobby's and they could see the older man, standing on his front porch awaiting their arrival as Dean pulled to a stop.

* * *

 **Yay! We're at Bobby's now. It will be fun writing this new dynamic. Please, tell me what you think. I'm a little nervous to write Bobby because I have to do the older man justice. He's awesome. Chapters are gonna start coming out slower, since I'll be starting school soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 5

"I change my mind,"Alec blurted, glancing out the window with anxiety. "You go ahead, I'll stay in the car." His little feet swayed back and forth as he nervously gnawed on his lip. Sam and Dean were fine. But, this Bobby guy was an unknown. If he decided they were freaks, he could probably do some serious damage. He glanced over at Ben, who had yet to voice an opinion. Ben was shy. He didn't like new people. Alec understood that. That's why Ben needed Alec. Alec needed to stay. "I'll stay with Ben. He's obviously not ready for this meet and greet." No. It wasn't because he was terrified. Alec was never terrified. Alec was the toughest. One of the bravest soldiers around. Alec also knew the rules of sticking with his unit. Ben was his unit.

Dean was already outside the impala, leaning through the back passenger doors. Alec had scooted closer to his brother, in hope to avoid leaving the safety cocoon the impala had provided. Dean sighed. He didn't understand where the sudden fear and resistance stemmed from, since Alec had been nothing but a bundle of excitement in the car. He glanced over at his brother, who had the other passenger door open.

"Guys,"Dean started. He knelt down to the boys level, holding himself up right by using the frame. "Bobby's really awesome. There's nothing to be scared about." Ben shook his head before burrowing his face into crossed arms that leaned against Sam's seat.

"I'm not scared,"Alec protested with a huff. He gulped, patting a tiny hand against Ben's back. "I'm just being cautious. I took Sam's stranger danger lecture very seriously."

"Alec, Bobby's not a stranger,"Sam soothed. "He's one of our oldest friends-"

"To you,"Alec exclaimed. "I barely know the guy and you're thrusting us into an unknown situation." He scooted further away from the side Dean was on. He rested his arm over Ben's shoulder, providing comfort to his distraught twin. They weren't used to this. They weren't used to dealing with unfamiliar faces. Even at Manticore, a handful of guards and doctors dealt with them. They were real jerks, but at least they were familiar. Sam and Dean were new, but they had seen their faces beforehand. Alec had stolen their wallets. Had broken into their motel room on his own accordance.

Bobby, they've never seen a picture of Bobby. Only heard his voice. That pathway to Bobby's house seemed rather expansive and those steps creepy. And Bobby stood there expecting them, in his trucker cap and worn out jacket. He had judgy eyes. Alec thought he had judgy eyes.

"Bobby's practically family,"Dean explained. He rubbed the back of his head at a lost of what to say. He didn't know how to deal with this new layer to Alec's personality. The boy had been chirpy and excited ever since hearing about Bobby. It was like Alec had been struck by a sudden childlike fear of the unknown. Which was silly cause Bobby was the best and Dean knew the twins would absolutely love the hunter as soon as they were introduced. The problem was getting Alec and Ben out of Baby. "He raised me 'n Sam. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Yup,"Sam agreed, trying to encourage the two young boys. "We always had fun coming to Bobby's. He'd take us to the park."

"Play baseball,"Dean added. "He'd take us out hunting too." He glanced over Alec's head towards Ben's quivering form. "And Benny, Bobby's got tons of cars. We can restore one if you like. Would you like that, Buddy?"

Dean noticed a faint nod from Ben, before the boy replied with a quiet, "Yes." Though his head didn't leave his hiding place.

"Yeah,"Dean acknowledged. He climbed into the back, sitting next to Alec. "Well, you and Alec are gonna have to leave the back for that." Ben shook his head.

"Everything alright over there, boys,"Bobby's voice called out. Sam popped his head over the impala, noticing the older hunter was making his way down the steps and closer to the impala. Bobby stopped for a second, straining his head to get a better look at the two little boys in the back, but Dean was blocking his view. He had been curious about the children since yesterday when Dean had made that phone call. His line had been busy for a good portion of the afternoon, due to a mixture of monster attacks and ghost problems. Hunters couldn't seem to leave Bobby alone.

"Yeah, Bobby,"Sam answered. "Sorry." The younger Winchester scratched the back of his head. "We're just dealing with a bit of anxiety right now. We'll be out in a second." Sam ducked his head back down, facing the twins once more. Alec was peeping over Dean to get a better look at the grizzled hunter. He ducked his head when the hunter looked his way.

"Is that Bobby?"Alec wondered. Dean nodded. The older man definitely wasn't how Alec pictured him.

"Yup,"Dean murmured. "Bobby's awesome." Alec bit his lip, shyly taking another peak at the waiting hunter.

"He looks...gruff,"Alec commented. He poked at Ben, trying to get his twin to look. Ben peeked an eye out long enough to catch a glance.

"Only around the edges,"Dean responded. "He's not mean, I promise."

"Does he yell?"Ben whispered, green eyes worried.

"Only when we do something incredibly stupid,"Dean replied. "I promise, Ben, he won't yell at you." Ben nodded his head. Alec held Joe tightly in his fist.

"Maybe you boys should give the kids some space,"Bobby suggested with his arms cross. "Let them test their bearings."

"Do you want us to move aside, guys,"Dean asked. Ben, immediately shook his head, grabbing onto Sam's lapel.

"You can move, Dean,"Alec responded, straining his neck. "I'm not scared."

Dean smiled. "Course not,"he encouraged. "I'm sure you're pretty tough stuff." Alec puffed out his chest.

"The toughest,"Alec agreed, before rubbing the back of his head. "If I come out, can I hold onto your shirt? Not that I'm scared or anything."

"Course,"Dean replied. He slid out of the car, smiling widely at Bobby. "Hey, Bobby." He greeted.

Bobby pulled him into a hug, giving a hearty pat on the back. "It's about time you came ta visit, boy,"Bobby replied, pulling away. That's when he noticed a small hand, gripping Dean's shirt. Two green eyes peeking from behind Dean's body. Short blonde hair, Bobby hadn't seen in ages, and a tiny freckled nose. Dean placed a solid hand on the boy's back.

Bobby removed his hat, placing it next to his chest. He knelt down,providing eye contact for the child. It was a lot less scarier when an adult wasn't towering over an unsure child. Bobby held back the gasp as he was struck by deja-vu. That face. He hadn't seen that face in so long. Bobby smiled as the boy came forward, hand never leaving Dean's shirt.

"Hi there,"Bobby greeted, softly. The boy pressed against Dean and Dean absentmindedly ran a hand through the child's hair. Bobby held out his hand. "I'm Bobby."

"Hi,"the child whispered. He eyed the hand suspiciously before glancing up at Dean.

"You shake it,"Dean explained. Alec nodded, grabbing the hand.

"Alec,"Alec responded, shaking Bobby's hand.

"Well, Alec,"Bobby stated. "It's very nice to meet you, young man." Alec smiled, pressing his head against Dean's side.

"Nice to meet you too,"Alec replied, his chest puffing out. He glanced towards the car, noticing Sam finally pulling Ben out. Ben's arms wrapped around Sam's neck as the younger hunter closed the door and walked around the back of the car.

"And who's this,"Bobby stated, glancing over at the other child in Sam's arms.

"That's Ben,"Alec responded. "He's my twin. He's shy." Bobby smiled, standing to his feet.

"Hi, Ben,"Bobby greeted. The little boy peeked a shy eye towards the gruff hunter. "I'm Bobby. Are you hungry?"

The little boy's head popped up and he nodded. Alec slid forward, wrapping an arm around Sam's leg. "I'm hungry,"he answered for Ben. He stood on his tip toes. "We're both hungry. What do you have?" Bobby chuckled. Immediately, recognizing the bottomless pit mentality Dean had. When he was Alec's age, Dean was always starving and it only got worse as he grew older.

"I cooked some beef stew and cornbread if you're both ready for lunch,"Bobby replied, gruffly. "Just right inside the kitchen. Have you ever had stew?" Alec shook his head.

Dean scooped the child up. Alec giggled. "Well, you're in for a real treat, Al,"Dean stated. "Bobby makes the best stew ever." Alec's mouth gaped with excitement.

"We should go in,"Alec replied, mouth salivating. "It smells good." He sniffed the air, eyes growing wide, from the tender smell of beef and veggies in a thick broth. "I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry,"Ben commented, softly, though he sniffed the air too.

"Well, you better git inside before it grows cold,"Bobby encouraged. Alec nodded in agreement, tugging on Dean's lapel.

"Dean, lets go,"Alec encouraged. "We can't let it grow cold." He slid out of Dean's arms, grabbing the hunter's hand and pulled him forward. Dean grinned at the older hunter. Bobby was seriously the best. He watched as Alec paused at the stairs, cautiously peeping into the house before he dragged Dean inside. Bobby smiled at Sam, who was now putting down a less anxious Ben, who's eyes had followed his brother's departure into the old house.

"Can I go too,"he whispered to Sam. Sam nodded, pushing Ben ahead. The little boy raced up the creaky steps in pursuit of Alec, Dean, and hot stew.

"Seriously, Bobby, you're the best,"Sam commented as the two men walked towards the house, listening to the clang of dishes as Dean served up the two boys.

Bobby shrugged, coughing into his hand. "What can I say, I know the way to Dean's heart,"the old man joked. "Didn't think Ben and Alec would be much different." He put his hat back on, pocketing his hands. Sam chuckled. It was true. The best way to befriend Dean was to feed him. "How was the trip, son? How did those two tykes do?"

Sam sighed, brushing a hand through long hair. "We had a bit of a scare this morning,"Sam admitted. "It's why we got here early. But, other than that the boys were fine. We kept them distracted with little games. Alec got fidgety near the end, but everything went smoothly. Not much traffic."

"Wouldn't think so after the world went ta shit,"Bobby responded. He scratched at his beard. "Yer adjustin' fine?"

"To the boys?"Sam stated. "Yeah. Dean and I will talk to you about the situation when we get the kids settled."

"Well, I started pulling out boxes of yer old stuff,"Bobby commented as he and Sam climbed the stairs. "Found a couple boxes of clothes, a box or two of toys, and a box of old Disney movies. Thought it would be fun for the boys to explore and play with."

"Bobby,"Sam stated, stomping his shoes on the mat. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, idjit,"Bobby retorted, coughing into his hand. "Gave me somethin' to focus on, other than hunting." Sam blushed, brushing a hand through his long hair.

"Didn't even know you kept all that old junk,"Sam responded. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I keep everything of yours, son,"Bobby replied. He winked. "You know, just in case." Sam chuckled. Bobby was an old sentimental fool and the old man knew it too. Guess the toys and clothes would have use again.

"Hey, Bobby."Dean stepped into the living room, a bowl of stew in hand. He spooned another bite into his mouth. "This is freakin' delicious." He groaned happily as the bite melted in his mouth.

"It better be, idjit,"Bobby retorted. "Worked hard on that stew."

"So worth the drive,"Dean replied over a mouthful. Bobby shook his head, following Dean into the kitchen. Two little boys, happily, sat at the table. Large bowls of stew in front of them as they spooned bite after bite into their mouth. Alec was munching on the cornbread, delight and crumbs written across his face. Sam grabbed a bowl, deciding to get a serving as well.

"Boys,"Dean stated, addressing the twins. "This is what we call a homemade meal." He took another bite of the stew as he flopped back into his seat between the twins. "So, much better than diner food." The boys chirped in agreement, satisfied as warm stew slipped down their throats and warmed their bellies. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby waved them off, getting his own bowl. Bobby smirked. "Just eat, ya idjits."

* * *

Boxes of toys and clothes were dumped over in the middle of Bobby's cluttered library/living-room. They had pushed books and artifacts aside to sort through the pile of Sam and Dean's old clothes. Bobby sat on the couch, legs crossed as he sipped on a glass of whiskey.

Dean and Sam sat on the floor, deciding whether the shirts and pants would fit the twins. Alec and Ben, busily, rummaged through the pile of toys, several cars scattered under chairs and tables where they had been pushed in races. Alec, currently, was playing with a box of little green army men and Ben had found the lego container that Bobby had collected for Sam and Dean when they were nine and five. Ben had started building what he claimed would be a rocket in the end, using the vibrant blue, red, and green legos.

"Do you think this would fit?"Sam held up one of his old green stripped shirts as he eyeballed the twins. They had made three stacks. One was for shirts, the second was for pants, and third was for all the clothes that wouldn't fit the boys which included clothes five and under. They'd let the boys chose what shirts and pants they liked best.

Dean raised a brow. "Don't know,"the hunter responded. He glanced over at Alec, calling the child over.

"Why?"Alec questioned, immediately, as he dumped out a barrel of Monkeys. He eyed the red plastic in confusion unsure of the purpose.

"I need to see if something fits,"Dean replied, waving the boy over. Alec stood up, making his way over to Dean. Sam tossed his brother the shirt and Dean held it against Alec. It looked like it would fit. The shirt was a medium after all. "Yeah, Sammy, I think it would fit." Sam nodded, taking the shirt back. "Make sure you clean up your mess, Al." He told Alec as the little boy went back to what he was doing.

Bobby chuckled as he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. "What Bobby?"Dean questioned as he picked up a blue shirt with a picture of a shark.

"Nothin', boy,"Bobby responded, leaning back against the cushions of the couch. "Just that the role fits yah."

"What role?"Dean questioned, absently, as he pursed his lips. He remembered these corduroy pants. He turned them around, immediately spotting the giant hole in the back pocket. "Hey, Sammy, look your old pants. The one with the giant ass hole." He tossed the pants over to his brother. "Remember, we were down at the creek and you were collecting these colorful rocks. You stuck them in your back pocket and when we got back to Bobby's, they were gone." Dean leaned back, crossing his right leg over his left. "You were what, six or seven. I remembered you cried."

"I didn't cry, Dean,"Sam argued as he tossed the pants aside deeming them unworthy.

"Yeah, you did,"Dean answered. "Big, wet, girly tears cause yah lost your blue rock."

"I think you're makin' things up,"Sam huffed with a scowl.

"Did you really cry over a rock, Sam,"Alec asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

"No, I didn't cry over a stupid rock,"Sam answered. His brother was full of shit. Why would he cry over a damn rock. And why would he fill the kids' heads with these lameass stories.

"I'm sorry you lost your rock, Sam,"Ben stated as he put the finishing touches on the lego wings. "We'll help you find a new one." Sam sighed, smacking himself in the face. He couldn't be annoyed with Benny. Benny was too sweet. Alec, on the otherhand, was a pain in the ass as the little boy watched him with an impish grin.

"Thanks, Benny,"he mumbled. The little boy smiled, shyly, at him before turning to his brother to show off his creation. Alec awed over it before the two boys started to fill the crevice with army men as they prepared for space battle against the monkey aliens.

Bobby, dryly, chuckled at Dean's train of thought. He remembered that moment. Sam did cry and it took a lot of ice-cream and rocks to calm him down at the time. Dean had even searched for that damn blue rock for a couple hours. When the kid came up empty handed, Dean brought back a bucket of rocks for Sam to sort through. But, he didn't feel like revealing the truth. That would only cause a fight between the two brothers. They could be absolutely ridiculous at times.

"You know what role I'm talking about," Bobby continued. He stood to his feet, stretching his aching back. He was getting old. He could feel it in his bones when he got up every morning.

"I actually have no clue what you're talking about,"Dean replied. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Than you're an idjit,"Bobby answered. He stepped around the pile, making his way over to the twins who were busy in their game. Alec busily built cities out of lincoln logs and legos for the monkeys to smash.

"I believe that's already been established, Bobby,"Dean responded, confused. "What role?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's talking about fatherhood, Dean,"Sam answered with a smirk.

"Fatherhood?"Dean startled, eyes wide. He glanced over at the twins, who had opened up a second box of toys. This one filled with board games. "We just found them, Bobby. They don't see me that way."

"Yet,"Bobby replied. "But if you're plannin' to raise 'em, Dean. They will eventually, if not now. Just be prepared, son." Bobby chuckled, sipping his whiskey. "You're gonna have your hands full." He smirked, remembering his months with Dean at that age.

Dean, though a good kid, had been a handful. Mischievous, sneaky, independent, and stubborn. More times than once he had his vocal brawls with Dean. And, after his brief moments with the twins, he knew they would both be double the trouble. Especially Alec, that kid was naughty. He noticed the glint in his eyes and the boundaries he just wanted to push. Not to mention the brief introduction to their speed and strength. Those two little kids had lifted three times their weight when they were helping Bobby clear out the attic. If those two idjits were planning to raise kids, they needed to plan disciplinary tactics and set up boundaries soon. Kids needed boundaries or they would tear down the house.

"We realize that, Bobby,"Dean responded, glancing over at the boys. He noticed Alec pestering his brother and Ben rising to the bait. It would be a huge fight, sooner rather than later."Alec hands to self, kiddo."

"What?"Alec responded, innocently. Dean glared.

"Don't flick your brother's ear,"Dean answered. "If Ben tells you to stop, you stop."

"But you don't when Sam says it,"Alec pointed out, crossing his arms. He ignored his brother, mouthing 'He has a point'. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Bobby cut him off with a chuckle.

"Just sayin', Dean,"Bobby finished his last thought, with a knowing smile. Dean sighed before his gaze shot back over to Alec.

"That's not the point, Alec,"Dean continued. "If you continue this behavior, I'm separating you two."

Alec huffed a, "Fine," as he scooted away from Ben. He glared at his brother's smirk. He wanted to punch Ben in the face for that look. But, instead, he picked up the box that had a little blue and red man. "Dean,what's this?"

Dean smiled, picking up the box. "Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots,"Dean remembered, nostalgically. "This was a great game." He slid the toy out, immediately, setting it up. Ben crawled over, curiosity overcoming his annoyance for his brother.

"How do you play,"Ben asked, kneeling next to the older Winchester. Dean pushed the buttons to see if it still worked. When the red arm punched, Alec giggled, touching the plastic men.

"I'll teach you,"Dean responded,laying on his stomach next to Benny and across from Alec. "Alec, you're blue." The little boy nodded, tongue poking out of his mouth. Dean pressed the button, hitting the opponent in the face. The head popped up.

* * *

They closed the door to Bobby's office. Dean sat on the desk, while Sam leaned against the bookshelf. Bobby tossed an artifact aside as he slid into his seat. They had put on a movie for Ben and Alec. The twins sat on the floor, eyes glued to Peter Pan. Dean thought it would be a good movie since the story being about a boy who never grew up and fought pirates. He remembered Sam loved Peter Pan when he was little. They wanted privacy for the conversation they were about to have. The boys didn't need to be dragged back into the memories of Manticore. It was no longer their problem. Dean would take care of it, so the boys wouldn't have to later.

Bobby leaned back in his seat, hands clasped. Dean played with his knife, absently. Sam made his way towards the window, peeping out at the pelting rain.

"Tell me about Manticore,"Bobby stated, keeping his voice low. He didn't want to disturb the children. The children had already been disturbed enough. It was time for adults to take charge and do what they were meant to do. Protect kids from danger not thrust them into it. He had a plan. Bobby always had a plan. Dean had given him a brief explanation from what Alec told him. And from that information, he knew he didn't like that goddamn place. He was gonna burn it to the ground.

Dean rubbed the back of his head. His eyes tense as he flipped the knife, casually. He wanted to drive that knife into a Manticore goon's skull. "What can I say,"the hunter replied, a furious sneer on his lips. "The place is fucked up." Bobby coughed, pulling out three shot glasses. He poured whiskey, sliding one over to Dean and the other towards Sam.

"How many facilities do they have?"Bobby stated, taking a swig of his alcoholic beverage before pouring a second drink. "Normally, monsters like these have more than one place." Sam huffed in agreement, feeling the burn of alcohol run down his throat.

"Just the one Alec told us about,"Sam responded with a grimace. The child had gone into some detail of the cruelties that happened behind those walls. It made Sam want to puke. It also made him vengeful and homicidal, especially when events involved two little children he had grown to love in a short time. "But, like you said, Bobby, I'm sure there's more."

Bobby slammed his glass down, swiping at his beard. "Then we start there,"Bobby decided. "Map out where each facility is. What they specialize in. We can have hunters go undercover and report back." the older hunter stood up, pacing. "We need to know how many children are there. The staffs' routine." The older hunter paused, sneering. This was a whole lot bigger than a simple hunt. This was bigger than taking down demons and stopping apocalypses. This was dealing with a corrupt government organization that took pleasure in harming children. Children they didn't see as people because they were created in labs. Created with animal DNA. That background gave those bastards a skewed reason to harm them. To harm Alec and Ben. Bobby didn't stand for that. Bobby never stood for that.

"Sam n' I were thinking of contacting trusted hunters,"Dean continued. "Spreading the news among the hunter community. We could build an army and take down the Wyoming facility-"

"But then we would have the other facilities,"Bobby pointed out. "They get wind one facility has been taken down, they'll tighten their security." He scratched at his chin before tugging at his hat. "That's why we have to know what we're gettin' ourselves into."

"Plus, Benny and Alec escaped,"Sam reminded. "Manticore would have probably upped security inside and out."

"Balls,"Bobby growled. "But, talking to the hunters would be a good idea." Bobby had a list of trusted hunters. Hunters that were in the business for the good of the people. They would organize and report, though they might shoot the staff before reporting back. Hunters hated people who harmed kids.

"I wanted to talk to Cas,"Dean admitted. He glanced at Bobby, quirking his head to the side. "Castiel has friends in Heaven. He might be able to organize an army."

"If we have Heaven on our side, we might be able to pull this off,"Bobby agreed, a plan already forming in his head. "They could get the children to a safe place, while the hunters take care o' the rest." Bobby was starting to like his plan. He'd have to do some research. Get Rufus and Ellen involved. The planning and organizing would take a while. Organizing hunters was like wrangling cats, but it wasn't impossible, especially if everyone was fighting for a cause. If each group of hunters and angels could strike the facilities at once, they could get the children out. The next issue, if the assault succeeded, would be finding homes for the wayward kids and accustoming them to society. Bobby wasn't a fool. He knew most of the kids would be dealing with PTSD from the life they led. They would be dealing with survivor's guilt and so many other ailments. He'd have to organize counseling and find people who were equipped for these issues. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What about the kids?"Sam inquired, always on board with Bobby's thought process. "We'll be dealing with tons of homeless kids. Kids that couldn't go through foster care because of their background."

"I was thinkin' hunters,"Dean admitted as he slid into one of the chairs. "We're the most equipped to deal with the oddities." He glanced around the room, folding his hand. "Plus, we know tons of hunters that have wanted children, but couldn't because of their lifestyle." Dean pocketed his knife, chewing, thoughtfully, on his bottom lip. "From what we know of Ben and Alec, transgenic children are pretty tough."

"And could be the next generation of hunters,"Bobby added. "Provided with a safe home and family." Dean nodded.

"But, we're talkin' about thousands of children,"Sam pointed out. "There aren't thousands upon thousands of hunters. We're a rare breed."

"Then we involve the people in the know as well,"Dean argued. "Think of everyone we helped. Those people, like Missouri and Kathleen even Jody, can be involved. They can provide a home."

"But Dean, that's a huge responsibility to take on,"Sam responded, always the voice of reason. "Children are financially expensive and if someone's not equipped to take a few kids in, it could be detrimental to both the adoptive family and child. Not to mention all the issues that will come with that child."

Dean glared. He hated when his brother was right. "But,"Dean replied. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"If these bastards are in the soldier making business,"Bobby stated. "We're not only gonna be dealing with kids from just nine to twelve." Bobby coughed, pouring himself a third drink. He was brainstorming new ideas. "We'll find children younger than that. Babies even." He was getting a headache. A humongous headache from the prospect. "People will need to take in infants as well."

Dean hadn't even thought of that. He didn't think about the infants and toddlers. It made him sick and those bastards would hurt babies. Shit.

"We just need to talk to the community,"Sam, finally, agreed. His stomach was tied in knots at the thought of little babies unable to protect themselves. Manticore wouldn't only have the x5s. There were probably teens too. Previous experiments. Children that didn't look human. Sam wanted to vomit, realizing this idea was a bigger chunk to chew on than he originally realized. He couldn't overlook those kids.

"We do,"Bobby agreed. He needed something stronger than whiskey. This whole issue was a complete nightmare.

"Shit,"Dean stated, grinding his teeth. "I don't wanna leave those poor kids there."

"And we won't, son,"Bobby promised. "We'll come up with somethin'. Even if it takes months, we're getting those children out."

"We better start calling people,"Sam stated, pulling out an old phone book.

"Make a list,"Dean suggested as he grabbed a pencil and paper. "Try to remember everyone we've helped in the past. Bobby, if you can think of other individuals who aren't hunters that would be awesome."

"I'll talk to Missouri,"Sam stated. The younger brother smirked. "She likes me better." Dean rolled his eyes. "Plus, she might know other psychics. If Manticore is making super-soldiers, I'll bet you twenty bucks, they're engineering psychics." Dean knew Sam was probably right.

"Lets not call about adoption yet,"Bobby suggested. "Lets put a plan together. Contact those who'll be useful in the takeover." He started, pulling out files upon files of names and phone numbers. "Talk to Castiel and from there we'll perform background checks and figure out how many children people can take in."

"I'll start finding connections to Manticore,"Sam decided. "There's probably fertility and genetic firms that are employed by this organization. We find them, we can figure out where products are being shipped."

Dean snapped his fingers, pointing at his brother. "We track down Lydecker,"Dean decided. That bastard was Alec and Ben's boogeyman. He wouldn't mind torturing that sick dick for information. He had no problem hurting kids after all. "We grab Lydecker and a few of his goons, we could milk 'em for information."

"These are trained soldiers, Dean,"Sam reminded as he started typing on his laptop. "They don't break easily." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I had forty years of practice,"Dean stated, though he grimaced at the memory. He hated those forty years. He truly hated Hell. Turned him into something he wasn't. He didn't finish that statement after Sam's guilty stare.

"We're not gonna stoop to their level,son,"Bobby stated. Dean nodded in agreement. Though Bobby knew the benefits of finding this Lydecker guy.

"I'm still gonna find-" The door creaked open, stopping Dean's argument. A little blonde boy's head popped around the door, eyes filled with worry. He held a nerf gun in his hand, as he gnawed on his bottom lip. He shuffled in, keeping a hand on the wall.

"Hey, Al,"Dean greeted. Though it took Dean a second to figure out which boy it was. It was extremely uncommon for Alec to be pensive, though this afternoon and evening had been the exception. "What's wrong, Buddy?" Dean walked towards the boy, kneeling down at eye level. Alec's eyes popped up towards him. "Are yah hungry?"

Alec didn't answer right away, preferring to fiddle with the nerf gun as he worried his bottom lip. Dean tapped the child's lip and Alec let go. "Is that my old nerf gun?"Dean commented, touching the plastic toy. He smiled at the memory the gun brought on. He remembered fun nights of nerf wars with Sam, during his stay at Bobby's. Alec nodded. "Did yah shoot anyone?" Alec smirked, nodding his head.

"Ben,"he admitted, fiddling with one of the nerf foam bullets. "He wasn't amused. He wanted ta watch that movie."Alec took a deep breath, finger tapping on the trigger. "Manticore's big."

Dean sighed, resting his head against the little boy's. "How much did you hear,"Dean asked. Alec played with the lapel of Dean's shirt, lips pouting.

"'Nough,"he responded. His head shot up, eyes wide. "I wasn't spying." Little voice reassuring. He paused. "Well, maybe a little. The door was closed." Dean chuckled. "You can't go after Manticore."

"Why not?"Dean asked. He picked up Alec and the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean made his way over to the chair, plopping into it. Alec sat on his lap and he rubbed a comforting hand up and down Alec's back.

"Because it'll swallow you whole,"Alec responded, upset. "That's what Manticore does. It takes and discards and decides you're nothing." He bowed his head, playing with Dean's thumb. "It's big and dangerous and I don't-" The little boy's voice choked with hurt. He looked up with watery eyes, bottom lip wobbling. He wasn't a crybaby. He didn't cry. Manticore wouldn't allow it because soldiers didn't cry. He learned that the hard way. "I don't want you and Sam hurt,"he whispered. "Because of us."

Dean sighed, rocking the child back and forth. He watched Sam as his brother made his way towards them.

"Alec,"Dean responded. How could he explain to the child his reasons for going after the big bad monster. They were hunters. That's what they did. "Sam 'n I are goin' after Manticore because we care about you and Ben. We aren't worried about getting hurt."

"I am,"the boy replied. "I know what Manticore's like. I lived there my whole life. I don't want them to hurt you." He bowed his head. "Ben and I don't want to lose you."

"Al,"Dean whispered. Dean Winchester had responsibilities now. Gone were the days of rushing into danger. Gone were the days of reckless plans and suicidal missions. Gone were the days of bars and one night stands. He had to be responsible now. He needed to be for Ben and Alec. He needed to be there for them in the future. Needed to set an example. Ben and Alec needed Dean Winchester as he was. Alive.

Dean closed his eyes, holding the child close. He could feel warm breath tickling his neck. Alec was warmer than most children. His tiny body a furnace. A warm blanket. He heard the door creak a second time as another small child made his presence apparent. He, nervously, shuffled from foot to foot until Dean opened his arm. Ben bolted, tiny body slamming into the hunter's side as Dean wrapped his other arm around Ben. Sam rested two large hands on their backs.

"Promise me,"Alec whispered, forehead resting against Dean's throat. "We just found you and-"

"I promise I'll come out of this alive,"Dean whispered. He would make sure of it. He had something to live for now. Two somethings that needed him. "I won't be reckless."

"We'll save your people,"Sam added.

"We're Winchesters,"Dean stated. He caught hold of the two pairs of green eyes. "We always come out on top."

"But Manticore,"Benny whispered.

"Is just another monster,"Dean replied with more confidence. "And we're hunters."

"Hunters hunt the monsters,"Ben murmured.

"That's right,"Dean stated, softly, squeezing the little boy. "Hunters hunt the monsters."

"Are you the best?"Alec asked, eyes pleading and nerf gun forgotten.

Bobby smiled, kneeling next to the boys. "They're the best,"he confirmed. "Best goddamn hunters I've ever seen." Alec relaxed slightly at Bobby's confirmation.

Ben pursed his lips, eyes focusing on his little hands. "Then you'll want to start with finding my brothers and sisters,"Ben stated, offering his help. "There's twelve of them that escaped and scattered." He glanced at the three hunters in the room. "I'll help you locate them."

* * *

 **There's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the plan that will slowly come together. In my story, Jo and Ellen never died. Their death hurt my heart too much and I refuse to believe it happened, so they will be playing a role in the recovering of children. Sheriff Jody Mills will make an appearance next chapter and soon Castiel. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 6! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is very Jody based. Please review!**

Chapter 6

Alec laid on his stomach. The dirt ground beneath him and a BB gun in hand. Dean had given him a bottle full of pellets this morning after breakfast. Bobby made eggs and toast. The meal was absolutely delicious and his belly felt warm and full. He was dressed in a jean jacket that Sam required him to wear. He wore a long sleeved shirt,since it was chilly, jeans, and boots. Big, brown boots that used to be Dean's. Twelve cans were stack in a row. Joe sat beside him, watching him cock and aim the toy gun.

"See, Joe,"Alec whispered to the plastic toy. "I'm gonna hit each of those cans without missing one. Just you watch." He glanced at the toy's unamused expression. "I'm a far better aim than you are. Genetically enhanced and all." He poke his tongue out, firing the gun off eloquently and professionally. It was a piece of cake. He had been using a gun since he was three. Alec smiled proudly, hearing the claps from behind him.

"Impressive,"Dean congratulated as he made his way down the stairs towards the little boy.

"Didn't miss a single can,"Alec replied, cockily. He pointed to himself. "Genetically engineered super soldier." Dean ruffled his hair. They had been at Bobby's for a few days now. Alec had grown used to the gruff man, even enjoying his company. The older man had spent a lot of time with him and his brother. Even took the twins down to the park on the second day. That had been fun, especially seeing the town. The hunter had also spent a lot of time researching as he searched for clues about Manticore.

Dean hummed as he crouched down next to the little boy, taking a look at the targets. He gave a low impressed whistle which only boosted Alec's confidence even more. Dean was always impressed and he was never afraid to show it. He made Alec feel good. Feel wanted.

"Sam's inside makin' lunch,"Dean stated as he watched Alec refill the gun with pellets. "We're gonna head out soon."

Alec's brows furrowed at the older hunter's words. "Where are we going?"Alec asked, a frown forming on his face. He had liked Bobby's place and wasn't ready to leave. There were still places to explore and people to meet.

"There's a hunt,"Dean replied, watching the little boy point the toy gun. "You 'n Ben will be stayin' here with Bobby for a couple days."

Alec's nose wrinkled at Dean's words. "A hunt, really?"Alec inquired, skeptically. He liked Sam and Dean. They were nice. Crazy, but nice.

"Hey,"Dean retorted. "Don't give me that look." he playfully swatted at the child and Alec giggled, batting his hands away.

"I'm just sayin',"Alec replied with a smirk. "I have yet seen a ghost-"

"You're not going on this hunt,"Dean answered. The cold breeze tugged on his hair. "It's a small one. Vampires, a couple towns over, but I want you 'n Ben to get some pointers from Bobby first." He ruffled the child's hair. "Bobby's gonna train you in the arts of hunting, so you better mind him, Al." He gave Alec a pointed glance. And Alec scoffed.

"Course,"Alec replied, plopping back down on his belly and aiming at the drawn target. "Why wouldn't I? Bobby's the best." Also, Bobby would probably chew him out if he did something stupid. That happened yesterday, when Alec thoughtlessly left a few toys haphazardly scattered on the floor. Bobby stepped on one of the army men, then yelled at Alec about respecting homes and cleaning up after himself. It wasn't a mistake he was willing to repeat again. The old guy could holler.

"Awesome,"Dean said, standing back up. "Wash up, it's lunch time." Alec stood, swiping the dirt off his pants. He picked up Joe, holding the action figure in one hand, and the gun in the other.

"Can't I just stay out a little longer,"Alec begged, pouting. "I wanna show Ben my secret tree." He had found a large tree at the corner of Bobby's property. It was a large, magnificent tree, excellent for climbing and ambushing. He had discovered it this morning while he was outside. Alec furrowed his brows. "Where's Ben anyways?"

"Up in your bedroom,"Dean replied. "He's reading a book. After lunch." Alec wrinkled his nose. Why would Ben want to stay inside when there was a whole yard to explore? He didn't understand his twin sometimes. Bobby had three guest rooms. One, Alec and Ben shared. The other two were Sam and Dean's rooms. The first night, they had slept on the living room floor, since clutter filled the three rooms. The next day, they had cleared the rooms out, bringing Alec and Ben's toys and clothes into their room.

Alec scuffed his boot against the dirt, head hanging. Dean patted him on the back, leaving his hand there as he guided the small boy towards the house. "I hope Sam didn't cook,"Alec grumbled. "Sam's food always tastes like ass."

Dean snorted, since he couldn't disagree with the child. Sam wasn't the best cook. And the couple times he cooked this week, the veggies were flabby and the meat overcooked. Ben and Alec weren't impressed. "I made sure he stuck with sandwiches,"Dean replied. "Didn't let him touch the stove."

"Good,"Alec responded. "Because I would refuse to eat, otherwise." He leaned his head against Dean's side.

"Becoming quite the food snob, huh,"Dean teased as he led the child up the squeaky stairs. They stomped their boots out on the mat.

"Once you've tasted Bobby's stew, there's no going back,"Alec admitted as he slammed through the door and took his coat off. He leaned the BB gun against the wall. Dean brushed a hand over Alec's head. The hunting trip wasn't just for vampires. Dean had heard rumors about nicely dressed men, poking around certain parts of Spearfish. Dean wanted to take a quick peek and alert some of the local hunters to the monstrous humans. Bobby and Sam had been pulling out research and digging up information about a few Manticore connections. They had suspicions about several different bio firms. Bobby had contacted both Rufus and Ellen, the two hunters agreeing to keep an eye out for super children. Dean had tried to contact Castiel multiple times, but the angel had blown him off which only pissed off Dean even further.

"Couldn't agree more, buddy,"Dean replied as they entered the kitchen.

Ben sat at the table, book open, as he munched on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His eyes were wide with fascination as he read over the next paragraph of his book. From what Dean could tell, it was a book on ancient runes and different symbolic figures. The kid was gobbling up the literature like a lion would a zebra. His eyes sparkled with new information, holding onto every word as if it was magical. Dean never had been a big reader, so it surprised the hunter to find Ben such an avid reader. The kid had been eating up book after book, nonfiction or fiction, he wasn't choosy. Though he preferred some of the more classic reads like Dickens, Lewis, Tolkien, and Salinger. Kid was a real bookworm. He absolutely loved filling his head with stories and knowledge, excited to share his new knowledge with his brother and the hunters. Sam wanted to take him book shopping after the hunt. Let Benny choose out a few books before they left Bobby's which they would have to eventually.

Alec, on the other hand, was a lot like Dean. He preferred action more than research. Enjoyed movies, especially the cheesy kind. The kid loved television. Alec told Dean that television told him about the world. Taught him how to behave. Which didn't surprise Dean, since both boys were big on blending in. Alec was a sugar hound. Loved the taste of corn syrup and other highly greasy foods. Which Ben seemed just fine to live without.

But, the difference between Dean and Alec. Alec loved to exercise. The kid was athletic and high energy all day, all night. He loved to run laps around the yard. When they went on a walk, Alec had to climb every tree he saw. Which made Dean sick to his stomach, when he watched the little boy reach heights that were horrifyingly high to the hunter. Alec did pull-ups on the monkey bars. Jumped off of everything. Ran in circles around his brother. Bugged the neighbor's dog. Put itching powder in Sam's socks, which was highly hilarious in Dean's opinion. Shot a water pistol at a teenage girl walking by. Came up with crazy ambush schemes against a grumpy old man a block away. Dean had luckily prevented any of those ridiculously brilliant plans from happening. Bribed his way out of punishment. Played in the mud and, afterward, painted a muddy mural on the side of Bobby's house. Basically, Alec was always up to something. There had never been a time yet, where Dean felt like Alec didn't have anything up his sleeve. Didn't have some crazy scheme that would piss off the neighbor's dog or nearly give Dean a heart-attack. The child was always busy and if one was not watching Alec like a hawk, they'd turn out to be the next victim. Sam called the little boy an evil genius. And Dean knew Sam feared the day when Alec learned about prank wars.

"Ben,"Bobby called as he sat at the table, drinking from his flask. "Books aren't for the table, son." Ben sighed, running a thumb over the worn pages.

"Aww,"the child whined. "Bobby, just one more paragraph. I'm reading a section about Aztec fertility rituals. It's absolutely fascinating-"

"Benny,"Dean interrupted. "It's time to put the book away and socialize, kiddo." He plucked the book out of Benny's hand, saving the boy's page. "You can finish it later." Ben sighed, before shoveling the food into his mouth. "Smaller bites, dude. You don't wanna choke." Ben harrumphed but slowed his food intake. Bobby chuckled.

"Alec,"Sam stated. "Wash your hands before you eat." Alec dropped the apple slice back on his plate and scooted away from the table. He marched over to the sink, standing on toes, as he switched on the faucet and washed his hands. He crashed back into his seat, grabbing a PB&J and a handful of chips.

"Ben, how about you tell me a bit about what you've been reading,"Bobby suggested as he took a bite of his sandwich. Ben, immediately, brightened, delving into the medical history of Aztecs and some of the gods they worshiped. The child gesticulated with great excitement as he answered the hunters' questions and told them about the different rituals performed for different needs. Alec rolled his eyes. Ben was such a nerd. A freaky, weird geek nerd, who took pleasure in studying. His brother was even excited about the mention of home-school. Alec wanted to vomit at the notion. Sam had ordered a plethora of books for that inevitable day.

They sat around the table, discussing their afternoon, and talking about the evening. Sam and Dean, once again, explained the reasons why they were leaving and that they'd be back in a couple days. Alec rolled his eyes, they were such girls sometimes. The two men constantly fretted over them as if they were fragile and would break even by a simple brush of wind. They were x5s. X5s were built durable.

As soon as lunch was over, Ben and Alec were required to help clean the kitchen. They collected the dishes, bringing them over to Sam and Dean who washed and dried the plates. Bobby wiped down the table, putting away perishable food.

By one o'clock, Dean and Sam came down the stairs with two dufflebags. The two men pulled the children into hugs, letting them know again that they'd be back soon. Dean had issues, Alec realized. Dean didn't like the thought of leaving them alone. He didn't want Alec and his brother to think they would abandon them. Alec knew that would never be the case. Dean had promised to stick around whether they wanted him or not. Those were his words. Even though Ben grew panicked, Alec knew there was nothing to worry about. They had Bobby and Bobby was awesome.

They watched Sam and Dean enter the impala. Watched the two hunters wave goodbye as they disappeared through the gates. Two days, Alec knew. They promised two days and a phone call tonight. Alec knew this was true because Sam and Dean never lied.

* * *

An hour passed since Sam and Dean left. Alec and Ben sat on the front porch, watching Singer's gate. Though it was chilly, the sun was out and Alec could see his breath. Leaning back, the boy puffed a breath cloud into the sky. Ben leaned his head against the rail, book in hand.

Bobby was inside, dealing with business and he had sent Alec and Ben out into the yard with a warning to be careful. Bobby was researching and talking to a group of hunters who were dealing with a chimera in California. He was giving the group weapon pointers and kill tactics. Alec also heard the older hunter warn the group about Manticore. Debriefing the hunters on the knowledge he had collected on those bastards. The hunters agreed to keep an eye out for wayward children and Manticore creeps, also offering their assistance when the time came to storm the gates.

Alec sighed, he didn't know what to do. Ben was being boring, completely absorbed in that stupid book and he had grown bored of shooting pellets at targets. He showed Ben the tree already and the two boys climbed it, though the chilliness of the wind rushed them back to the porch. He played with the idea of building a treehouse. He had seen one in a magazine and it looked magnificent. When Sam and Dean got back, he would suggest the marvelous plan to the brothers.

"Do you think Sam and Dean will be back,"Ben asked for the forth time. Alec rolled his eyes. His brother had absolutely no faith in the Winchesters. They hadn't ditched them yet, why start now. Ben was insecure. He was used to losing people and things he grew attach too. He was used to being let down and lied to. Alec was used to it too, but he didn't let those worries control him. Ben let the dark thoughts and memories takeover. He allowed them to consume his life and warp reality. That's why he had a hard time trusting Dean and Sam's promises as truth. His thoughts wouldn't let him. It was up to Alec to remind his brother that Sam and Dean never lied.

"Course,"Alec replied, confidently. "Dean and Sam always comes back. They promised and they said they'll call when it's safe." Ben gulped, rubbing a thumb over the cover.

"I hope they do make it back,"Ben mumbled. Alec rolled his eyes. Of course Dean and Sam would come back. Bobby said they were the best at what they did. How could something go wrong when you were the best.

"They're the best,"Alec answered, picking at the deck wood. "Dean's practically invincible." Alec smirked. Dean said he was Batman that's why he'd be back. Alec didn't know who Batman was but, according to Dean, he was the best superhero ever. And when you're the best, you don't easily die. "He's batman,"Alec continued. "That's why he'll be back."

Ben wrinkled his nose, not quite understanding the reason, but since Alec seemed confident, why shouldn't Ben. Ben sighed, closing the book. "I guess you're right,"he replied. He glanced around the expansive yard. "Do you wanna do something?" Alec nodded, leaping to his feet.

"Thought you'd never ask,"Alec replied, dramatically. "I was bored out of my mind." His eyes searched the yard. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

Ben blanched, shaking his head. "Bobby said we couldn't unless there was an adult,"Ben reminded. He didn't want a repeat of that morning again. Alec always forgot the rules. That's why Ben was there to help remind him. Ben needed to be good for the Blue Lady, so he could go to the special place in the end. He wanted Alec to be good too.

"There's adults at the park,"Alec stated, bouncing down the steps. "It's only a block or two away."

"That's not what Bobby meant,"Ben replied, rolling his eyes. "Remember, Dean told us to behave."

"We're x5s,"Alec interrupted. "X5s are tough and independent. I think we could handle going to the park alone."

"Stranger danger,"Ben reminded. He was really rethinking his earlier comment. Might have been better to keep reading.

"Don't talk to strangers then,"Alec retorted, crossing his arms. "And if one approaches us, we'll punch 'em in the nuts. Simple as that." Ben gnawed on his lip.

"I don't wanna get in trouble again,"Ben stated.

"Don't get caught,"Alec quipped. Boots already touching dirt.

Ben huffed. "We're still being bad,"Ben reminded. "Somebody's bound to find out."

Alec, exasperatedly, sighed. "God, Ben,"Alec seethed, glaring at his brother. "You've gotta get over this good 'n bad shit. It's driving me crazy. Live a little." Alec continued his march forward, Ben bit his lip. He didn't want to be bad and Alec, obviously, didn't care. He never cared about the consequences.

"I don't wanna lose what we have,"Ben argued, stubbornly digging his feet into the porch. Alec rolled his eyes, turning around.

"If you're worried about Sam 'n Dean ditchin' us, they won't,"Alec replied. "Even if we are naughty-" He smirked. He loved being free. He could get into trouble without horrible consequences later. And he always knew Dean and Sam would stick around no matter what. Ben just needed to figure that out.

"Maybe, we should at least ask Bobby first,"Ben reasoned.

"He's busy,"Alec pointed out. "He's been answering calls all day. Let's not disturb him." Alec continued down the dirt road, but a car stopped him in his tracks. Alec backed away as the sheriff's car pulled up the road. He, slowly, made his way back up the porch and stood next to his brother. The sheriff's car parked in front of the house and a woman in a tan uniform stepped out. Her dark brown hair was short. Her brown eyes focused on the two little boys, standing on the porch. She raised a brow, curiously, not recognizing the two children.

"Hello, there,"she greeted as she stepped around her car. Alec immediately noticed the gun at her side and the badge. She had a nice smile, Alec observed, but sad eyes. Her eyes were extremely sad. Alec stepped closer to his brother. "I'm Sheriff Mills. Who might you be?"

Jody didn't recognize the two boys. She had never seen them before, even though their eyes and young faces seemed quite familiar. They must have been around nine, considering their size and baby faces. Her heart grew heavy as she remembered her own little boy, not much younger than these two. They must be Bobby's grandchildren. She never realized the old man had kids. The Winchester boys were the closest to sons Bobby had.

"Alec,"one of the twins answered. The other one glared at her, suspiciously, as he shoved his brother, muttering something about 'stranger danger.' Alec ignored him. "This is my brother, Ben." The child's mouth gaped. "Are you here to see Bobby?"

Jody smiled softly, nodding her head. "Yeah, if Bobby's available,"the sheriff replied. "He's right in there?"

Alec bobbed his head. "Yup,"the child replied, popping the 'p'. "I'll get him for you." He raced through the doors, hollering the older man's name.

Jody chuckled when she heard the older hunter holler, "What in God's name is the matter with you, boy,"as the older man came stomping into the living room. "Don't yah understand inside voices?" Jody's eyes trailed back to the second twin as he fidgeted nervously in his place. His eyes kept shooting towards her, suspiciously. Jody smiled, reassuringly, before turning her attention back to Bobby.

"This lady's here to see you,"Alec answered, crossing his arms. "I'm just tryin' ta let you know." The little boy raised a brow. "Did yah break the law, Bobby? Are you gonna get arrested?" Bobby's brows shot up as he tugged on the cap. He glanced towards the screen door, noticing Ben and the Sheriff. He placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, maneuvering the boy back outside.

"Sheriff,"Bobby greeted, stepping onto the porch. Alec twisted out of his grasp, joining his brother. "What brings you here?"

Jody grinned. "Hey, Bobby,"she replied. "Just stoppin' by. I hope you weren't busy."

"Just a few calls,"Bobby replied. "Dealin' with hunter business. Been meaning to call you." The older man coughed into his hand, before waving the sheriff in.

"Bout what?"Jody asked as she followed the town's hunter into his cluttered, old home. The children bounded by the sheriff, flopping onto the couch. Toys scattered the floor and she could see boxes opened, filled to the brim with kid movies. She never took Bobby as one who took care of children. The two boys watched, swinging their legs, as Bobby filled a shot glass full of rum. "Didn't realize you had family over."

Bobby grunted as he rummaged through files, pulling out paper work. "They're Dean's boys,"Bobby replied, smiling. Jody's brows shot up.

"Didn't realize Dean had children,"Jody responded. The hunter didn't seem the family type. In fact, he never spoke of kids. It was always just him and Sam.

"That's because he just found us,"Alec explained, throwing an arm over Ben's shoulders. "Are you a hunter too?"

"No,"Jody answered. "But, I'm involved in the supernatural world. I, sometimes, alert Bobby to strange happenings. What do you mean he just found you?"

"A few days ago actually,"Alec responded, growing comfortable around Jody. She was a good person. Alec could tell. "Last nine years we've been locked up in a government facility." Alec moved his fingers between Ben and himself. "We're Dean's clones." Jody's eyes bulged. She stared at the boys, mouth gaping, before nervous laughter twittered from her mouth.

"Clones?"She stated. She placed hands on her hips, a smile curving her lips. "You have quite the imagination, mister."

Alec raised a brow, glancing at his brother. Ben shrugged. Obviously, she didn't believe them. Just thought they were two imaginative kids. Bobby reentered the room with a file, handing the papers over to the sheriff.

"Those boys have quite the imagination,"Jody commented as she shifted through the papers. The file was on a murderer Jody's department had been searching for, for sometime. According to Bobby, he was a werewolf. Each victim had a missing heart and Bobby believed this information would benefit the Sheriff and her search. The sheriff chuckled. "Alec, told me he was Dean's clone." She glanced up, smiling at Bobby. But Bobby's face didn't show the same amusement. Jody's face dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Definitely not jokin' around, Sheriff,"Bobby stated. "Part of the reason, I wanted ta talk to you." She glanced at the twins once more, now realizing where she had seen their faces. The picture of Bobby with nine-year-old Dean and little Sam in front of the lake.

She dropped into the chair, her knees growing weak and mind heavy. "Oh my God,"She mumbled. "Clones." She stared at the two boys and Alec grinned, widely. "Just when I thought the supernatural world couldn't get stranger."

Bobby snorted. "Unfortunately, this is our government's doing,"Bobby replied. "Nothing to do with the supernatural world." Jody's eyes shot over to Bobby.

"What?"She was baffled. Completely baffled.

"They wanted to create super-soldiers,"Alec replied. "We were the results." Jody wanted to jump back a few moments when clones were first mentioned. When had the government perfected cloning? Obviously, nine-years-ago or two little Deans wouldn't be staring at her right now.

"Bobby,"she called, rubbing her temple. "I need an explanation right now." She dropped the files on the table, next to her seat. "I'd also like a stiff one because I have a feeling this story will be mind-boggling."

Bobby poured the sheriff a drink. Jody downed it before the story even started. The older hunter explained everything. Everything that Dean told him. Everything he learned about Ben and Alec. Everything that his research had led him too. Sheriff Mills eyes grew larger and larger with each new piece of information. She watched the two little boys as they played on the floor, growing bored of the story. She watched as Alec's boredom took over and he wandered off in search of something to do. If she hadn't been told they were clones. They were...what? Designer soldiers? She would have just thought they were normal little boys. But, hearing what this Manticore place did to them was heartrending. She was just happy that the Winchester brothers had found them.

She leaned forward, hands clasped. Ben sat cross-legged on the carpet as he read through a comic book. Batman. Alec had returned, taking his place next to his brother. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it,"she finally stated. She didn't care if it was treason. If this was the government she was employed under, she wanted nothing to do with it. Her eyes glistening up at Bobby. She had lost her boy and just hearing about children being abused when she no longer had her son, infuriated her. Every child deserved love and a safe home.

Bobby released a careful breath as he scratched at his beard. "We wanted ta free the other children,"Bobby explained. "But, the issue we're coming across is finding those children safe, loving homes." Bobby sipped at his flask, coughing on the alcohol that burned his throat. "So, the boys and I decided to contact other hunters and people we've helped to see if they would be willing to adopt a few of these children into their homes. Give them a fighting chance when they are freed." The older hunter didn't even know if taking down Manticore was possible. It was one gigantic hypothetical situation, one that could go sour extremely quickly.

Jody scratched the back of her head. "I don't know, Bobby,"she replied. She had just lost her son and husband. A massive hole had been ripped into her heart and she wasn't sure if she was capable of caring anymore. She was broken too and bringing broken children into an already broken home could hurt them more. "I just-"

"I get it,"Bobby answered. He understood her situation. It was asking a lot from her to make a promise that big. The death of her son had broken Jody. And when her son came back, it renewed hope which was quickly crushed by her zombie son devouring her husband. She hadn't recovered. She might never recover. "Just think about it." The older hunter stood to his feet as the phone rang.

"Bobby,"Alec shouted after the old man. "I'm really bored. Ben and I wanted to go to the park."

"Maybe tomorrow, son,"Bobby replied. "I'm busy right now." Alec harrumphed, crossing his arms.

"But, Bobby,"Alec whined. "There's nothing to do and I'm tired of being cooped up." Ben patted a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder as Alec pouted. Jody watched the interaction. Watched the two kids' behavior. She was off now and it would be easy enough for her to take the little boys to do something. Plus, maybe she could get a feel for what it'd be like to raise a few transgenic children. She stood to her feet.

"Bobby,"she called. The old man paused in his argument with Alec. The little boy was stubborn, definitely a Dean trait. "I'm off duty right now. I can take them." Alec whooped, running towards the hall to grab his coat. Ben shuffled after him.

"Are you sure, sheriff?"Bobby asked. He'd have to call the hunter back. He was helping Dan Connolly and his family with a poltergeist in Ohio. Jody smiled.

"Yeah,"she replied. "Why not. It'll give me time with Alec and Ben." It would help her sort her thoughts. Figure out the difference between raising ordinary children and transgenic children. "Plus, they'll be out of your hair for a bit."

Bobby considered for a second, before hollering down the hall. "Boys, be on yer best behavior,"he shouted, gruffly. "I don't wanna hear about any poor attitude while you're out." Alec trailed back in, a soccer ball in his hands. "No powers." He reminded the little boy.

Alec nodded his head, grinning widely. "No powers,"he agreed. "Come on, Ben." The two boys raced out the door. Jody followed them quickly.

"Thanks, Sheriff,"Bobby stated.

"No problem,"Jody replied. "Like I said, this will benefit me as well." She closed the screen door, hopping down the steps. Her lips pursed as she unlocked the car. Alec and Ben voiced their excitement about the real cop car as they hopped into the back. Jody couldn't stop thinking about what Bobby told her. Her mind failing to wrap around the weirdness of the situation.

* * *

"Why are all the houses decorated spooky?"Ben asked. He sat on the park bench next to Jody, head quirking to the side. The Sheriff watched as Alec bounced through leaf piles, kicking up the brown leaves. The two boys had started off in the park, but after running around briefly with the other children, had gone off to do their own thing. They kicked the ball around for a good half hour. Alec, somehow, getting muddy in the process. The boy's jeans were covered in thick mud which caused Jody to chuckle. No little boy could resist getting dirty.

Now, she sat here with Ben. The little boy swung his legs, as he read a book. He had been rather quiet around her, allowing his much more energetic and talkative brother to converse with the grown-up. So, it startled the sheriff when the child asked her a question, curiosity in his green eyes.

"It's for Halloween,"Jody answered. Ben wrinkled his nose, not following.

"What's Halloween?"he asked. He remembered a brief conversation with Dean about trick or treating, but didn't fully understand what the hunter was talking about. Jody's heart broke. This child was unfamiliar with basic childhood holidays and it broke her heart. No child should be this clueless.

"It's a holiday,"Jody explained. "Children dress up in costumes and they trick or treat."

"Remember, Ben,"Alec called as he raced forward, two large leafs in his hand. He held up the red leaf, observing the lines. "Dean was telling us about trick or treating. We go door to door, asking for candy. Dean says you can get big bags of candy." He grinned, mischievously. "And if someone refuses to give you sweets, you can trick 'em." He plopped down next to Jody, placing the leafs on the sheriff's lap. "We're gonna go trick or treating when Dean and Sam gets back." He bounced slightly on the bench, excitement rolling off in waves. Jody chuckled.

"But, why does it have to be scary?"Ben inquired. His eyes focused on a certain house with zombies coming out of the ground and ghosts hanging from the roof.

"Apparently, it was a pagan ritual for the harvest,"Jody replied. "At least that's what I heard. It was a way to scare away evil spirits by being scarier. It was also believed to be the day the dead would return home." Ben shivered.

"That's creepy,"the little boy stated. "Dean said he hunts ghosts, will there be more ghosts on Halloween?"

"No, It's just a holiday, Benny,"Jody reassured. "Nothing to worry about." Ben nodded, before pointing towards the pumpkins.

"Why are pumpkins involved?"Ben asked. Jody paused. The kid was a heavy hitter in the question department.

"Pumpkins are a harvest food,"Jody replied. Ben nodded his head, leaning back against the seat.

"We haven't gotten our pumpkins yet,"Alec stated. "Dean says we'll have to carve them the night before or they'll rot." He pulled his feet up as he turned around to kneel and face the Sheriff. "I wanna make mine really scary."

"Not too scary,"Ben stated, unsure. He wasn't afraid. He was used to scary people. Manticore was a scary place. He had seen his fair share of blood and death. But, he still didn't like the idea of the dead returning.

"With blood and guts,"Alec continued as he gesticulated wildly. "Dripping from it's sharp fangs." Jody chuckled. She could see Dean in Alec. But, she was also starting to see Alec as his own individual. Alec was definitely not like Ben. "It has to be scary, Ben, or the evil spirits will get you cause you're a goody-two-shoes." Ben glared.

"Am not,"he responded, crossing his arms. "Dean said you're not allowed to call people names." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Dean's not here,"Alec retorted with a smirk. Ben punched him. Hard. Alec retaliated with a shove, but Jody stepped in before the fight could get out of hand.

"Whoa, you two,"she stated, pushing the two little boys back into their seat. "No fighting or you're going back to Bobby's." Alec and Ben settled down.

"What are you doing for Halloween, Sheriff Jody,"Ben chirped. He, expertly, ignored his brother, who made faces at him.

"Nothing much,"Jody replied. In fact, she didn't even want to leave her house or participate in the festivities. It wasn't the same without her husband and son. This was her first Halloween alone. "Might just stay home." Or work. Maybe, she'd go into the office. Patrol the neighborhoods. Work on that new case. If she didn't do that, she'd drown herself in sorrow and alcohol.

"Maybe you should come trick or treating with us,"Ben invited with a soft smile. "It's not fun being alone." Jody's mouth gaped. She was touched beyond words that the little boy had taken an interest in her. That he cared enough to ask her to join. That he even knew she felt lonely. The child was a lot more observant than she realized. But, then again, Bobby told her that they were genetically engineered super soldiers. Maybe, they were capable of understanding her on a deeper level.

"Thank you, Benny,"she responded. She hugged the small child to her side, breathing in his scent. He reminded Jody of her son. The thoughtfulness. The compassion. The love. If Ben was like this, what about the other children that Bobby wanted to rescue? What about the children that needed a home? That needed a mother? She closed her eyes, making her decision right then. It would be a challenge and she'd have to organize her financial situation, but it would be worth it. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, mister."

The child brightened, smiled widely. "Yay,"he exclaimed.

"You're gonna trick or treat with us?"Alec confirmed with a wide smile. Jody nodded, chuckling softly. He clapped his hands before picking up the soccer ball. "Do you wanna play soccer with us?" Ben glanced up hopefully.

Jody stood up, stretching her muscles. It was time for her to stand back up. To move on with her life. She would always grieve the death of her family. She would always feel an emptiness. But, to completely shutdown was not good for her physically and mentally. To bury herself in work and hide from the truth would never help her to grow. She needed to start moving again. Moving forward in her life. It would start with these two little boys and their soccer ball. She knew that step would lead her to something more meaningful. Something that would change her life for the better. Owen and Sean weren't here anymore, but she was and she knew her family wouldn't want her to wither away because of their absence. She needed to live.

She smiled softly at the two boys."Sure,"she replied. She didn't care if she was in her uniform. "I'll play with you."

Alec brightened as he bounced the ball on his knee. "Sam's been showing me tricks,"the little boy explained as he kicked the ball. "Sam used to play soccer, so he knows the game really well."

"Is that so?"Jody responded, catching the ball with her foot. She kicked it over to Benny, who copied her action.

"Uh-huh,"Alec replied. His chest puffed out with little boy pride. "Sam says I'm really good." He balanced the ball on his foot before juggling it to his other foot. "He says I could go pro." Alec grinned, remembering yesterday how him and Sam played soccer for hours. They played keep away in Bobby's yard and made goals. That time had been a lot of fun. For the first time, Alec felt like he had options. Could decide his own fate. If he decided to play soccer, he could. He wasn't just a soldier anymore. That wasn't his life. His life was with the Winchester brothers, Bobby, and now Jody. That was his life and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"You must be really good then,"Jody stated. Alec's grin widened. The ball was flying and Jody was running. Running like she used to with Owen at the park. Running and laughing and kicking a ball around the field. Her heart felt light. She felt alive, not just living. Air pumped through her lungs. Cold tickled her nose red. She watched Alec bolt after the ball she kicked, circled around a statue and race forward with speed. Ben chased him, grabbing at his jacket as he tried to steal the ball away. She felt like she was floating. She felt like she was moving forward. She was healing.

They ran around the field for another hour, pants muddy and jackets wet. Her hair was a mess when she led them from the park and towards the coffeehouse. She bought Alec and Ben hot chocolate, and a coffee for herself and they walked. Walked along the town, looking into shop windows. Alec told a story about his first time drinking a whole cup of coffee. Ben told her his brother was exaggerating. Apparently, he took a sip and spat it out. She chuckled at that, even when the boys started arguing over facts. Alec pointed out the toys and jumped at the zombie that launched at him. He punched it in the face, breaking the mechanic jaw. Ben sipped at his cocoa, claiming chocolate was the best, as his attention drifted towards the local bookstore. Alec told her he wanted to snowboard, but Dean nearly had a panic attack at the idea. Apparently, Dean also nearly had a heart attack when Alec told Dean he was gonna climb the highest mountain.

As they walked, Jody didn't want this time to end, even when the sun started to set and the streetlights flickered on. She led the boys to her car, even allowing Alec to press a couple of the buttons. She was alive. She didn't want this time to end when she was explaining her job to the twins as she drove them back to Bobby's. She didn't want this time to end, when Ben started telling her jokes that Sam taught him one morning. She didn't want this time to end, when Alec told her he wanted to be a cop too. She definitely didn't want this time to end when she drove through Singer's gates and both boys said they didn't want her to go. According to them, she was the epitome of fun. She snorted at their use of words and thoughts of her. She never thought she was fun. She used to be, but not anymore. But, maybe that would change in time.

She pulled to a stop, parking the car. Alec and Ben leaped out of the car, flying through the doors of Bobby's house. She could hear excited chatter as she opened the screen door. She could smell the chili that Bobby was cooking on the stove. Watched the twins bounce around the older gentleman as they explained their day out with wide, happy smiles. Bobby glanced up at Jody. The sheriff smiled.

"I'm in,"she answered. Bobby returned her grin, offering her a bowl of chili.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter, will hopefully be out tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 7! Thanks for reading chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 7

Alec sat in the middle of the ground as his brother concentrated on the salt circle he was creating. According to Bobby, this was 101 ghost training for new hunters on how to create a barrier against ghosts. Alec didn't buy it. He didn't get how pure salt would protect them from vengeful spirits. It seemed a crude defense system in Alec's opinion. But, Ben took the instructions seriously ensuring the salt circle was filled in.

During the coarse of the last couple days, Bobby had gone over how to salt and burn a corpse, the usage of iron, and the importance of salt circles against many supernatural beings. It was something about the pureness of salt and iron. He explained how silver bullets and knives were proper offensive weapons against shapeshifters. How dead man's blood slowed down a vampire and removing the head permanently killed it.

He pulled out books about exorcise rituals against demons and the different symbols that would either trap or ward off evil spirits. Alec found the information interesting. Bizarre, but fascinating. Ben ate up the lessons with gusto. Ben was a teacher's pet. His reaction to Bobby didn't surprise Alec in the bit.

Today, Bobby was testing their knowledge. Dean called this morning, saying the hunt was over and that him and Sam were heading home. Alec couldn't wait to see the hunters. He had missed them terribly. But, Bobby found their return the perfect time for the boys to show off their new knowledge. All Alec wanted to do was pick out a pumpkin and prepare for Halloween.

He was beyond excited for Halloween. He absolutely loved candy. Dean was awesome because he'd buy Alec candy. Unlike Sam, who whined about sugar intake and obesity. Sam was a real stick in the mud when it came to delicious junk food. But, what he loved more than candy was tricks. Part of him hoped there would be a few houses that refused to give the hopeful, innocent children candy. That way Alec could exercise his new trick. A devious smile crossed the boy's lips. He watched a movie where teenagers egged and teepeed a house, Alec really wanted to do that too. What would be even better was saran wrap. Maybe, he could convince Dean and Ben to join him. Maybe not Ben, he was too much of a good egg.

Alec looked over at his brother, who was observing his handy work. He circled the salt ring, making sure each grain of salt perfectly covered the ground in a thick line. Alec sighed, dramatically, falling backwards. The impact blowing some of the salt away from the meticulously drawn line.

"Alec,"Ben snapped, hands on hips. Alec rolled his eyes at his twin's reprimanding voice. He was so sick of Ben trying to tell him what to do. He was sick of Ben and his ridiculously high moral code. He was sick of Ben's attitude towards everything Alec wanted to do. 'Don't be bad, Alec,'his brother would say over and over again. Well, screw him. Alec was free now and if he wanted to do it, he wasn't gonna let his brother tell him otherwise. Alec did what he wanted and he didn't give a crap about anybody else. "You messed up the salt circle."

"So,"Alec huffed, stretching out his limbs. It was like this for the last two days. Every time Alec showed the slightest bit of boredom, Ben would tell him to pay attention. If Alec was skeptical, Ben would say listen to Bobby. Bobby knows. If Alec just didn't feel like drawing a damn salt circle, Ben would glare and make comments about safety of the unit. Well, maybe Alec didn't want to be part of a unit. Maybe, he wanted to be his own individual. Do things his own way and not have his bossy five-minute-older brother tell him what's what. If Ben kept it up, Alec was gonna show him how mean he could get. Alec jutted out his bottom lip. Irritation swarmed around him like angry wasp. He didn't care if he was being unreasonable. A kid could only take so much criticism before he snapped.

Ben rolled his eyes, in that stupidly condescending fashion he had. Yeah, Alec was gonna punch him this time."So,"Ben retorted. "The ghost can get in now. And you just endangered everybody by your carelessness."

Alec moved his mouth, mocking Ben's words. Alec didn't care if he was overly grumpy. That maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and had been snappy at everyone, who so much as looked at him funny. He didn't care because he wanted Dean and Sam back. And everything back to the way it used to be. He had felt empty since the two hunters left. He liked Bobby well enough, but it wasn't the same when Dean wasn't cracking a funny joke or Sam wasn't here to ensure vegetables were consumed. He didn't realize this feeling could hurt so much yet feel absolutely numb. And they promised. They were gonna be back soon. They said so, Alec heard them because Alec talked on the phone with Dean this morning. He told Dean he was minding Bobby.

"Don't mock me,"Ben griped, crossing his arms. "This is serious training, Alec, and you're deliberately ignoring protocol."

Alec sat up, scratching his arm. He swiveled his head around, eyeing the salt line. It looked fine. Nice and thick. Perfect like how Ben wanted it. Ben always wanted perfection. He cleaned his side of the room everyday, until it was spotless. Alec told him he didn't have to anymore. They weren't at Manticore. But, Ben didn't care. Ben liked a clean room and he always griped about Alec's messy side. Well, screw Ben. He could seem like the nice and quiet twin, but he was a real jerk.

"Looks fine to me,"Alec grumbled. A ghost would not be getting in. Job well done, Benny, but apparently his OCD twin didn't agree.

"The salt is scattered,"Ben pointed out. He got on his hands and knees, eyeing the specks. "This point is a weaker barrier than the other side. It has to be fixed."

"Then fix it,"Alec replied, laying on his back once more. Ben stomped his foot, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you fix it,"Ben retorted. "You've done absolutely nothing during this mission training. You just sat there, pouting." Alec sat up and glared.

"Maybe I would have done something if every few seconds you didn't tell me I was doing it wrong,"Alec responded. He was glaring holes into Ben. Red, angry holes. He didn't care about his brother's opinion. He didn't care about being a failure. He didn't care if he was insubordinate. He was Alec. Alec was always alright.

"Maybe, if you did it right the first time, I wouldn't have to tell you you're wrong,"Ben hollered. "You're always doing things wrong!" Alec's fists balled. His face was red with anger. If he was a cartoon, steam would blow from his ears. Maybe he wasn't perfect. Maybe he was obstinate. Maybe he pissed off the higher up, but he never knew his brother thought so lowly of him. That he was incapable of doing a simple task as creating a salt circle.

"Fine,"Alec seethed. He was losing his patience. His brother was pushing him with all this perfect angel crap and he was sick of it. Sick of being told he was wrong. That he was bad. Being wrong and bad was the lowest of the low. That's how you got in the basement. That's how you were labeled an anomaly. "I'll fix it."

He yanked the bag of salt towards him, smearing the salt line. Ben freaked. "Oh, shut up,"Alec shouted. "That's fixable. See!" He dumped the salt on the spot. Salt poured, bouncing off the floor, Scattering under the seats.

"You're making it worse,"Ben reprimanded, grabbing at the bag. "The ghost would get in with that mess!"

"No, it wouldn't,"Alec replied, his voice reaching an octave higher. "You just need a salt circle, Bobby didn't say it had to be perfect!"

"It has to be perfect,"Ben growled. Alec was ready to plow a fist into his brother's face. "You never do anything perfect or right!" Alec's face drained of color. "Sam and Dean won't want you if you're bad." He was livid. He was a failure, according to his brother, and he was livid. It hurt him deeply. Made him upset. Sad. But, he didn't know how to express these emotions. All he felt was anger. Anger towards his twin because Ben knew what Manticore was like for him. Ben knew about the solitary and the angry guards and the threats of psy-ops because Alec never was right. He was too uncoordinated. He was too curious. Too rebellious. Not strong enough. Not good enough like the rest of his unit. Manticore had expectations, Alec never met those expectations. He was an outcast among his unit. He had too much passion. Manticore wanted him to be a perfect, he never was. He always messed up somehow. Before Alec ran, Manticore was planning to fix him. Fixing him meant taking away who he was. Squashing his soul.

"Shut-up,"he whispered. He felt a growl rumble up his throat. He was betrayed. Ben just glared. He could see the disgust in his eyes and Alec knew Ben would leave him. He wasn't perfect, he was obstinate, loud, and angry. His bottom lip wobbled, tears welling in his eyes. He wasn't gonna cry. He was a soldier. Soldiers didn't cry.

"Not until you behave,"Ben responded. Alec couldn't hear the desperation in Ben's voice. Alec couldn't hear the worry. All he could hear was judging. He hated being judged. He hated being told he wasn't good enough. He was furious. "You have to be good." Ben continued. "Or you won't get to the good place. I want you in the-"

Alec tuned him out. His little frame was shaking. He could barely make out the sound of Bobby's voice as the older hunter walked into the room. "What's going on in here,"Bobby demanded, crossing his arms, as his eyes roamed the mess. "What's with the fighting and-" He could hear the annoyance in the older hunter's voice. Bobby was on a business call. He was in his office, cleaning his guns, and talking to a hunter. "This mess?"

He could see the glare in Ben's eyes. Ben was always annoyed. He watched his twin lift an accusatory finger towards Alec. Alec lost it. He launched forward, murder in his eyes. Ben was on the ground, Alec was on top. He felt his fists plowing into Ben's face as his twin tried to fight him off. He could hear Bobby hollering, tugging on his small frame. Alec fought like a feral cat, clawing and snarling. He yanked out of Bobby's grip, tackling Ben. He could smell the blood, feel his twin fighting back. Shock in his green eyes. He didn't hear the impala drive up. Didn't hear Sam and Dean storming into the living room. He didn't feel Sam tugging him upwards and Dean dragging Ben away.

He fought. Ben cried, blood dripping down his face, coming from his nose and mouth. His face was swelling. Alec was beyond angry, heavy breaths. He couldn't cool down. He couldn't. When someone insulted you, you fought them. That was Manticore logic. He fought.

"Alec,"Sam hissed as he hit the ground, struggling to keep Alec in place. Ben was buried in Dean's shoulder as the hunter comforted his twin. "Stop." Alec couldn't stop. He was mad. He was hurt. He was angry. He wanted to cry. He was furious. He was betrayed. He was livid. "You have to stop." Dean looked at him as if he were a freak. A defect. Bobby was terrified. He could see it in the hunter's eyes. No, he wasn't defective. He wasn't. He wasn't. He fell limp in Sam's arms and the hunter stood to his feet, holding the child tightly. Alec heaved. His face was hot. He never felt this way before.

"Why?"Ben whispered behind a swollen mouth. Ben knew why.

He felt Sam walk up the stairs. He could feel the disappointment rolling off of Sam. He didn't want Sam to be disappointed. If Sam knew what his brother had said. He would understand, but he couldn't express the words.

He heard Dean downstairs, asking Bobby, "If he was alright?" Did Alec hurt Bobby? Alec felt emotions bubble up in his chest. Emotions that jerked the tears away, releasing them in floods.

He hit his bed. Sam's large hands didn't leave his small shoulders. He couldn't look Sam in the eyes. He couldn't see the disappointment anymore. He was a failure. "You're gonna stay up here for a while,"Sam said, stepping away from Alec. He didn't want Sam to leave him. But he was. Sam was walking away from Alec and closing the door. The door shut and Alec was alone, consumed by his own thoughts. He curled into a ball and cried. Cried, deep heaves, as the emotions poured from his frame. He grabbed Joe, holding the toy close to his chest. Alec was in solitary because he was an anomaly. He was defective. He ran an angry hand through his much longer hair. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Shit. Dean thought as he held Benny in his arms. What the hell happened? This morning, everything was fine. Alec was fine. Ben was fine. Bobby was doing great and then Dean walked into this. A salty mess and Alec whaling on his brother. Bobby held his arm as if it had been damaged in the tussle. No, this wasn't a tussle. This was full-blown rage from Alec. Alec was in it to kill.

Dean had never been so terrified in his life and seeing Benny on the ground, blood pouring from his face. Dean's heart had stopped. He carried Ben towards the bathroom. The child was a blubbering mess as Dean sat him on the sink and grabbed a wash cloth.

He soaked the cloth, before wiping Ben's face gently. The kid was in tears and his nose was stuffed with blood. Shit. He squeezed the cloth out before repeating the process.

"I'm sorry,"Ben whispered. He was sobbing, eyes squeezed shut. Dean shushed him, continuing his careful cleaning. He needed to think. This was not what he expected to walk into. He didn't think Alec was the type to lose his cool and he needed to get to the bottom of the sudden outburst of anger. But, first, Alec needed a cool down period. A very long cool down period.

Ben was hyperventilating, coughing, and crying. Alec had tried to remove his face. Dean's brows furrowed as Ben apologized again and Dean kept silent. He didn't know why the kid was apologizing, it wasn't like he was the one who drew first blood. He couldn't understand Alec's motivation. Alec was a good kid. Sometimes mischievous, but he never seemed the type who would lose his cool.

He heard a knock on the door and Sam entered. "Bobby's fine,"Sam said, leaning against the door frame. "Alec didn't hurt him." Dean nodded. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to clean the blood off Ben's face. Sam sighed. "Alec's in his room."

"Good,"Dean responded. "Kid needs ta cool down."

"Dean, what the hell happened?"Sam, suddenly, exclaimed. He rubbed a hand through his hair. "That's not Alec. Alec doesn't act that way."

"How the hell should I know, Sam,"Dean replied. He had a headache. A freakin' ginormous headache. He was hoping to come home to Bobby's and find peace. Instead he found chaos. He didn't know how this entire afternoon had blown up into pure chaos.

"I'm sorry,"Ben repeated, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

"Ben, quit apologizin',"Dean barked. "You're not in trouble." Ben shrunk away from him and Dean groaned, running a hand down his face. Was he doing something wrong? How was he failing the kids? There was no reason for this type of behavior.

"Are you gettin' rid of Alec,"Ben mumbled, fresh tears brewing in his eyes. Dean raised a brow, trying to figure out where his head was. "I don't want you too."

Dean sighed, resting his head against the child's forehead. He could already see the swelling disappearing. "I'm not getting rid of Alec,"Dean responded. He placed a finger under the child's chin, tilting Ben's head upwards. "What happened, Ben?" What set Alec off?

Ben's lips quivered and he rubbed a bloody knuckle against his eyes. Guess, Ben gave as good as he got. He'd have to check on Alec. "I was making the salt circle,"Ben explained. "Alec wasn't helping. He ruined it." Ben bit his lip. "I got mad and told him he was bad." Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He noticed how sensitive the kid was to the word. Dean had noticed Alec flinch when the word was used. Sam groaned, rubbing a tired hand down his face.

"Ben,"Sam addressed the child. "Why would you say that to your brother?" He didn't want Ben to think he was in trouble. The kid was high strung enough without the false possibility of being punished.

"Because he was,"Ben argued, though his voice was forlorn and sad. Scared for his brother's fate. "He messed up the salt line during training. It wasn't perfect enough." Dean sighed.

"Alright,"he replied. He lifted Ben off the counter, carrying the little boy into the living room. He sat Ben on the couch. Ben's knees drew up, arms wrapping around his leg.

"Am I in trouble?"his voice quivered. Dean shook his head, laying the child against the pillow.

"No,"Dean rumbled. "You're not in trouble. But, I want you to sit here for a while. Relax and cool down."

"Is Alec?"Ben asked as he rested his cheek against the pillow. Dean shook his head again.

"Nah,"he replied. Alec just needed a cool down period. Dean had an idea of what set the child off. Like Dean, Alec had a difficult time expressing the right emotion. When he felt betrayed or sad, he normally expressed that feeling with anger and a fist. He didn't know how to explain this to Ben. Sam might be able too, but right now, quiet time needed to happen. Alec needed to be left alone for a couple hours and Ben needed time too. He would talk to the boys when everything had calmed considerably. "Just stay here." Ben bobbed his tiny head, holding the pillow close.

Dean stepped up, glancing at his brother who followed him to Bobby's study. The hunter was sitting in his chair, fingers positioned in a steeple shape. He stared out his window, deep in thought. Dean plopped into the chair across from Bobby.

"Quite the afternoon,"Dean commented. "Wasn't expecting to come back to that." The twins fighting had thrown Dean for a loop. Yeah, they squabbled but he never expected fists to be thrown. The older hunter sighed, scratching at his beard.

"Wasn't expecting it either,"Bobby replied. His eyes shot over to Sam and Dean's who were watching the hunter, intently.

"What happened, Bobby?"Dean, finally,asked. Sam paced towards the window, running a large hand through his longer hair. The behavior had shocked the hunter. Being pushed backwards by an angry child was even more shocking.

"Alec was in a mood this morning,"Bobby admitted. "All scowls and shit."He coughed in his hand, pouring himself a drink. "After breakfast, I had the boys go over some basic hunting drills. One of these drills involved the salt circle. Wanted them to make a stable circle."

"Ben said it had to be perfect,"Dean noted. Bobby shook his head, scratching his cheek.

"I didn't care if it was perfect,"Bobby replied, looking towards the door that led to the living room. "Just wanted it sturdy." Dean pressed the palm of his hands against his eyeballs. What the hell happened? "I left them to make a circle while I answered a call. I was talkin' to Jeff and the squabbling grew louder. I put Jeff on hold, confronted the boys, and Alec attacked." Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling under his breath. "Then you two showed up."

"I'm sorry, Bobby,"Dean rumbled. He shouldn't have left the twins in Bobby's care for so long. He should have been back yesterday. Bobby was older now and taking care of children took a lot of work and energy. Energy that Bobby didn't have anymore.

"Why are you apologizin',"Bobby replied. "It wasn't like you set this whole disaster into motion." Dean bit his lip. No, he definitely didn't, but he still shouldn't have left Alec and Ben this long. " 'sides, they were fine the last two days. Not one issue from the two of them until this afternoon." Dean scoffed. At least, they had been fine yesterday. At least they hadn't attempted to tear each others throats out. Shit.

"What should we do?"Sam, finally, asked. He glanced at his brother, then at Bobby. "How should we handle this?" Sam was lost. Just like Dean was lost. This whole situation was a mess. And the only reason it was a ridiculously huge mess was because they were Winchesters. And everything was bigger than it needed to be when one was a Winchester.

"Well, first off, you did the right thing separating the two of 'em,"Bobby replied, leaning back. Sam nodded, sliding into the seat next to Dean. Dean knew his brother was writing down mental notes. Bobby was the expert, after all he raised them. "Now, what I've noticed is there's a lack of boundaries."

"We tell them the rules all the time,"Dean responded. Bobby raised a head.

"Telling is not the same as enforcing,"Bobby answered. "You can tell Alec something, but if Alec doesn't want to do it, he won't. He doesn't fear consequences. The same goes with Ben."

The two Winchester brothers nodded their heads as they waited for Bobby to pull his thoughts together. "Ben wants order,"Bobby continued. "He wants boundaries and when he doesn't know how far something can push, he makes his own rules and applies them to his brother." Bobby quirked his head to the side. "Which in turn, infuriates Alec who doesn't want rules. At this point, Alec thinks he can get away with anything because all he'll receive is a disapproving voice and in the end, he gets what he wants."

Dean's eyebrows raised. He hadn't seen this. How hadn't he seen this behavior and Bobby had with two days of caring for the boys? "Many of Ben's rules go back to Manticore,"Bobby continued. "If something isn't done exact than it's bad or imperfect. That's not a healthy way of approaching life, since it makes the child sick to his stomach. He's constantly walkin' on eggshells around me and other adults, 'cause he doesn't know what to expect."

"He called Alec insubordinate a couple times,"Sam noted, remembering the car ride as well as other trivial times. "When Alec just asked a simple question." Bobby nodded, scratching his chin.

"That's because he doesn't know the rules,"Bobby stated. "In Manticore, it was probably frowned upon to question authority. Alec could be using his questions as a rebellious stance." Dean hadn't thought of it that way. His hands ran a long the side of his head, grabbing his hair and pulling.

"You need to set the rules,"Bobby repeated. "And make the consequences understood. Another issue I've noticed, Alec doesn't like to listen and he argues his points. Not listening could be dangerous, especially during a hunt. When I told him he couldn't go to the park, he fought me. Once, he even decided to go on his own."

Shit. Dean understood that problem. That second morning had been a nightmare. "When was this?"Dean asked.

"Yesterday morning,"Bobby responded. "Jody had taken them the day you left. Alec decided he was capable of going the next morning on his own, nearly gave me a heart attack." He remembered waking up and only finding one little boy. He searched the house, until Ben told him he went to the park. When he found the kid on the swings, he chewed him out. He took him home, forcing Alec on a time out.

"I told him he wasn't allowed to do that,"Dean muttered. Bobby raised a brow.

"Did you tell him the consequences of his actions?"Bobby asked. Dean shook his head. "That's where your problem lies. After Alec, blatantly, ignored my rules, I put him on a time out. Every time, he acted up I added an extra two minutes. Afterward, he was a lot calmer. Ben was a lot more peaceful as well."

"Time-outs work?"Sam questioned. Bobby nodded.

"It worked for Alec because the kid hates sitting still,"Bobby replied. "Taking away privileges works as well."

"Benny, listens,"Dean said.

"Ben's a different kid than Alec,"Bobby replied. "Though you might want to keep on top of the bossiness. Ben has a way of talking to Alec that isn't healthy. He gets worried and he starts throwing out crap that isn't true."

"What sort of crap?"Dean asked.

"That you two won't want him if he's bad,"Bobby replied. He heard it a few times and recognized it as a manipulation tactic. He knew it was a way that Ben found to control his brother.

"Shit,"Dean muttered, leaning forward. "I'm completely botching this up aren't I?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah,"Bobby replied. "Parenting is hard, Dean. It's a process that really doesn't have a correct style."

"But,"Sam pointed out. "We've had them for a week or so now. And this...Punches were thrown, Bobby. How are we any good at this?!"

"That's right, idjit,"Bobby responded, gruffly. "It's only been a week. You're learning. They're learning. Don't be so goddamn hard on yourself." Bobby leaned back in his seat. "Apply what I told you and you'll see a difference."

"How do you know all this shit?"Dean muttered. He was completely mind-boggled. He never expected taking care of kids to be difficult. He knew it could be stressful at times, but this. This was a whole new level of worry. Part of the reason they got back from the hunt so quickly was because he was paranoid. Paranoid about something going wrong. About the house burning. About some freaky monster getting the kids. He was anxious to check on them and Sam had been in the same boat. The hunt had been sloppy which somewhat annoyed Dean, but he wanted to get back to the kids more.

"I raised you two idjits, didn't I,"Bobby responded. He glanced upwards. "Give Alec another hour to cool down, then talk to him. Tonight, you boys need to set up a serious family talk." Dean wiggled in his chair, uncomfortably. He hated family talks. He hated those open-heart moments. But if the boys needed this, than he would do it. "Do it for the boys."

"We will,"Sam agreed.

"Good,"Bobby replied, a smile dancing across his features. "You're doing right by those boys. Don't be so hard on yourself." He stood up, stretching his limbs. "Now the good news, Jody wants to help."

"Really,"Dean replied, a smile matching Bobby's. Bobby nodded.

"She spent the day with Alec and Ben,"Bobby explained. "And absolutely adored the both of them." Bobby winked. His way of telling the Winchester brothers everything was gonna be fine. "She said, she'll be willing to take in four kids." Sam grinned widely.

"That's fantastic,"Sam exclaimed, hope already rising again.

"Also,"Bobby continued. "Several more hunter families agreed to help out. Also, willing to adopt afterward." Dean pumped a fist, before smoothing back his hair in relief. If only, he could get a hold of Castiel. "I believe I also located a second facility in Washington...and may be closing in on a third in Arizona."

"You're amazing, Bobby,"Dean said, laughing. "Absolutely incredible."

"Don't get too excited,"Bobby replied. "Still a lot of shit I have ta sort out. Rufus has been scouting out Montana, apparently he spotted a couple tykes hiding in the forest."

"He thinks they're x5s?"Dean asked.

"Could be,"Bobby replied. "Little boy and girl. He's gonna find them and report back." Bobby shifted through his notes. "Jo and Ellen's been scouting out Wyoming. They've been talking to local hunters, all who have agreed to help out." He read through more notes. "I think we'll be ready to plan an attack by November or December, if information keeps coming the way it is."

"I'll work on getting a hold of Cas,"Dean decided. His angel friend had been ignoring his prayers. Dean knew it was intentional.

"Good,"Bobby replied, leaning further back in his chair. "I believe you have two little boys you need to talk to." He grabbed the phone, dialing a number. "And I need to check up on Ellen."

Dean and Sam stood up. They exited Bobby's office and peeked into the living room where a mopey Ben sat. Dean glanced at Sam.

"Let's talk to Ben first,"Dean decided. Sam agreed and the two brothers stepped into the living room. "Hey, Benny." The little boy popped up from the pillow. "We need to talk." He sat down on the end of the couch, peering down at the small child on the couch. Ben drew his knees up to his chest.

"About what?"Ben whispered, scared. This was it. They were throwing him 'n Alec out.

"About some of the stuff you've been saying,"Sam stated. The child quivered, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"'M sorry,"he whispered. Sam hushed the child, rubbing his back.

"You're not in trouble,"Sam promised. "We just need to talk. Don't be afraid."

Ben peeked an eye out from under the blanket as Dean scooted closer.

* * *

Alec hated being alone. He hated knowing everyone else was downstairs, while he was up here. He hated solitary because after solitary everything normally got a lot worse. When he was alone, he felt like he was suffocating. Like his thoughts were a constrictor, wrapping around his neck and squeezing. Squeezing the air right out of his little lungs, until his eyes popped out of his socket and dribbled onto the floor. That's what alone felt like.

It was even worse when Sam stuck him up here. Stuck him away so that the normal folk couldn't see what a freak he was. An insubordinate freak. Ben knew. Ben warned him to be careful, or else Sam and Dean wouldn't want him. But, Alec didn't listen. Alec never listened because he was deviant. Sam and Dean would keep Ben because he was the perfect one, while Alec would be cast away like a broken object. Like garbage.

Alec had cried. He normally didn't, but he couldn't stop the tears from dripping. Tears that filled the room until he drowned from his own weakness and disgrace. He cried because he hurt his brother. Hurt him badly and wanted to. He cried as he remembered the pounding fists after the adrenaline spike. He cried about Ben's words. Words that cut far to deeply into his little heart. His little heart that was just starting to learn about feelings and emotions.

Maybe, he wanted to be a robot. A robot was just there. There to do the master's biding, but never feel the emotions that plagued humanity. A robot couldn't feel hurt. Feel betrayal. Maybe Dean and Sam's hearts weren't big enough for the both of them. Ben had always wanted the family, Alec was too much of a deviant to care. He swiped at an angry tear as he tumbled to the wood floor. The bed was too good for him.

He could hear the rumble of voices downstairs. the squeaks of old wood beneath heavy boots. He could hear his brother chattering. Him, Dean, and Sam were probably getting cozy on the couch while they watched a movie. Probably one of Ben's favorite films. Or maybe Ben was showing off how perfect he was. With his perfect intellect and his perfect salt circle. Alec drove his face into the wood ground and sighed heavily.

He wanted to be there. Be downstairs watching that movie and cracking jokes with Dean. He didn't want to be up here, an outcast. He rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. The ceiling that was quickly closing in, ready to squash him like a bug. He had to get out of here. Get away from this house. Away from Dean and Sam's disappointed looks. They didn't want him, that was obvious. Ben had called it. He was too much of a rebel for even Dean to handle.

He stood up, careful of the creaking wooden floor. He didn't need Sam and Dean to know he was leaving. They probably wouldn't even notice. He'd just take Joe and a couple shirts and jeans and be out of their hair for good. No more Alec fighting the rules. Ben wouldn't have to worry anymore about losing his new home.

He grabbed the backpack under his bed, stuffing clothes into the blue pack. He grabbed Joe and the black car, stuffing the two items into the bag as well. He stood up, situating the backpack on his shoulder. He wasn't dealing with this crap anymore. He wasn't gonna be the reject. He was gonna leave before he even got rejected.

During the time he went to the window, footsteps made there way up the stairs. He didn't hear the creaking of the door as it slid open. Nor did he hear Dean enter the room. The stealthy bastard.

"Alec,"Dean's voice paused the child in his escape plan. "What are you doing?" Alec shifted from foot to foot, refusing to turn around and face Dean. If he had left a few moments earlier, he would have been gone.

"Leaving,"he answered, playing with the strap of his backpack. He heard Dean's heavy sigh as the hunter entered the room further. Alec shuffled closer to the window, jaw clenched.

"Why are you leaving?"Dean asked, coming closer. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears. What game was Dean playing? What cruel game was he playing on his already confused mind? He didn't need this crap. He didn't need to answer to Dean. Dean just wanted to hear his brokenness. He wanted to hear his freaky anomaly mouth speak the words out loud, so everyone could laugh at him. Laugh at his false hope. Laugh at the thought of being wanted. Alec bowed his head.

"'Cause you don't want me anymore,"Alec mumbled, wiping at his eyes. He had made a huge mistake attacking Ben. He knew Ben had issues. He knew Ben feared circumstances that were completely ridiculous. But, Alec couldn't handle the criticism anymore. He couldn't handle the hurt and betrayal. He couldn't handle the words or possibilities that Dean and Sam won't want him anymore. He needed to be wanted. And now, because he lost his cool, had blown up and struck his own brother, he was gonna be thrown away. He was gonna be tossed in the dumpster like a broken toy. He should have left sooner, at least if he left he was leaving on his own terms. Not being rejected.

Dean sighed heavily. Alec's words cut deeply. Apparently, Ben's worries had gotten to him a lot more than the little boy cared to admit. Dean had messed up. He thought he was clear about his decisions, but obviously he wasn't if Alec was doubting his self-worth. He had a huge mess to clean-up between the two boys. Sam was talking to Ben, trying to explain the mess-up shit that was their family. Trying to explain that this is normal in families, but because they were Winchesters it was normally blown out of proportion. Dean knew he was trying to explain Alec to Ben. That Alec hadn't been angry, but sad and betrayed, he just didn't know how to express those feelings appropriately because obviously he was a lot more like Dean than Dean cared to admit. Dean punched when he was scared or hurt. Alec punched when he was scared or hurt. Feelings came across as anger, even when anger wasn't the right emotion.

"Well, that's an absolutely ridiculous assumption,"Dean answered, crossing his arms. He didn't know how to talk to Alec. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at these heart to hearts. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings. Good at expressing how he was being torn apart from the inside out, just at the thought of Alec leaving.

He watched the child's shoulders tense. Dean closed the space between them, placing a hand on Alec's shoulders and pulling a reluctant boy into a hug. Dean wasn't good with words, but he definitely knew how to express his emotions through actions. He cradled the child's head against his chest, resting his cheek on top of Alec's head. He felt the quiver of emotion run up Alec's spine and the choked up cough of feelings sputter up Alec's throat. Little arms wrapped around his waist and the backpack slid from Alec's shoulder,hitting the wood.

"I'll always want you,"Dean whispered. He could feel the tears springing from Alec's eyes, soaking his shirt. He led the child towards the bed, never moving his arms away from the small frame. He feared if he let go, Alec would disappear. Would vanish in the wind without a trace.

He sat on the bed, Alec still clinging to him. He tilted the child's face, noting the dark bruises on his cheek and jaw. "Benny got you good,"Dean stated, tracing the dark bruise.

"Ben's a lot tougher than he looks,"Alec sniffed. "Real scrappy sort o' fella." Dean chuckled before he sobered, green eyes serious.

"Alec,"Dean said. "What happened?"Alec buried his face into his hands. He turned his head away from Dean, until his shoulders twisted and back was blocking Dean's sight. Dean placed a hand on the trembling back, rubbing soothing circles. "Alec-" Dean pressed.

"Ben keeps sayin' shit,"Alec mumbled into his hands. Dean quirked his head to the side as he tried to catch each word from the little boy.

"What's Ben saying?"Dean asked. He had an idea what set Alec off. Obviously, Bobby nailed it because Bobby was a genius. But, he wanted to hear it from Alec. Hear what the little boy had to say, so that Dean Winchester could fix the issue from the source. Alec shook his head as he scooted further away from Dean. "You don't wanna tell me?" Alec nodded. Dean ran a hand through his hair. He never realized how hard kids were until he had two. It made him respect his Dad and Bobby more for raising him. It was hard. He had no doubt now it was hard. What kids found reasonable was hardly reasonable when they were upset.

Dean sighed, leaning back. He glanced at the two sides of the room. Ben's side was immaculate, not a drop of dust covered the bedside table. The bed was made neatly and books stacked carefully. Alec's side looked like a tornado went through it. The bed was torn apart, covers on the ground, clothes and toys scattered. It was obvious Alec was exercising his new found freedom. There was a tape line across the floor, separating the two sides. It was clear the twins had been fighting over this difference.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean watched Alec. He'd have to play the guessing game. Alec wasn't gonna willingly tell him what happened. Part of Dean was proud that Alec could be loyal to his brother, not wanting him in trouble. The other part was incredibly annoyed because he knew the fist fight probably broke out over some stupid disagreement and feelings were hurt. Kids were tough. He was starting to understand his Dad's annoyance when Sam and Dean had fought like cats and dogs over a completely pointless topic.

"Were your feelings hurt?"Dean started the twenty questions game. At first Alec didn't respond. He just sat there, lip jutted and head turned, but the nod did come eventually. Apparently, Alec didn't want to use words. Dean huffed. He just wanted answers. He was starting to understand Sam when he said something about his feelings than clammed up. It was frustrating and impossible to yank the reasons out. Like pulling teeth. "Right,"Dean continued. "Because you felt betrayed?"

Alec sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah,"was the quiet confirmation that Dean received. Dean could work with a 'yeah'. Yeahs were possible because it was the first step to opening up.

"Why'd you feel betrayed, buddy,"Dean asked. Alec's lips clamped shut and he shook his head. Great. Did he ask the wrong question? Did Alec think he was in trouble?

"I don't wanna be a tattletale,"Alec mumbled, crossing his arms. He wasn't a tattletale like Ben. He didn't point blame at someone when something wasn't going his way. He didn't deliberately try to get anyone in trouble. If he was guilty, he admitted his guilt.

"Al, you're not a tattletale,"Dean stated. "I'm just tryin' to understand the situation and your motivation, that's all." Dean groaned. Hopefully, Sam was having better luck with Ben. Once everything settled, they'd use Bobby's advice and nip it in the bud. They'll come clean with the boys and make sure they understood the rules and consequences. Ben needed it. Alec needed it.

"Ben won't be in trouble,"Alec whispered. Dean shook his head. He knew Alec was a good kid. He was protecting his brother even though he felt betrayed by him.

"Nah, Ben's not in trouble,"Dean promised.

Alec nodded. The tears spilled and so did the situation. In a blubbery mess, Alec explained what had been happening the last few days. The insubordination accusations. The freak outs about perfection. The rules that Ben tried to enforce. The don't be bad or Dean and Sam won't want you. Apparently, Ben had flipped out when a few grains of the salt circle was blown away and took his frustration out on Alec. Alec lost it, feeling hurt and upset, and expressed himself using his fists. Dean needed to talk to Ben, especially since this was an issue that was incredibly unhealthy and debilitating to a young person. He knew Manticore had done a number on the kids, he just didn't expect this psychological mess. But this was fixable. This was an OCD issue that could be carefully taken care of. Just like Alec's anger and rebellion issues, Ben's need for perfection could be fixed through safety and nurture. Dean could do this.

When the explanation came to a stop and Alec turned away, tears sticking to his lashes and face red with hurt pride and guilt. "Alright,"Dean started. How should he word this. This wasn't talking to Sam. This was talking to Alec and Alec was different than Sam. Alec was different than Ben. Alec had buried himself back into his arms, avoiding eye contact. Shit. "I'll talk to him." That would drive Dean nuts too, if someone, especially a brother, constantly criticized him.

Alec peeped an eye out. "You will?"he questioned, shock lilting his voice. Dean nodded. He felt the child's tensity loosen. He saw the arms go down and the breathing relax.

"But, I wanna talk to you first,"Dean said. Alec turned his head, but Dean softly caught his chin, turning it back for eye contact. "Serious moments deserve eye contact." Alec gnawed on his lip as Dean put his hand back down.

"What do you wanna talk about?"Alec asked.

"Expressing emotions,"Dean answered. How was he gonna do this? This wasn't his forte. He could barely get his feelings across correctly. Alec lowered his eyes for a brief moment, before he popped back up. "When you're feelings are hurt, don't use your fists-" Dean started. "It makes a messy situation messier." He tilted his head. "I have the same issue. When I feel betrayed, I just wanna punch the issue away." Alec perked up, recognizing the problem because he had that issue too. "But, in the end, do you feel good about it?"

Alec shook his head, grabbing his stomach. "I always feel bad inside,"Alec admitted. "Like my stomach's tied in knots." Dean nodded.

"That's guilt,"Dean explained. "Do you think your brother actually deserved to be punch?" Alec shook his head. "Did you let your feelings get the best of you?" Alec nodded his head, softly chewing on his bottom lip.

"We,"Dean pointed between the two of them. "get upset in the heat of the moment. We let our tempers flare and then we throw the fist-"Dean sighed. He wanted to set a good example for Alec and Ben. He wanted to be a better man. He wasn't a lost cause, even if some people including himself believed he was. "Let's make an oath, buddy."

Alec quirked his brow curiously as he waited to hear what Dean had to say. "What kind of oath?"

"When we get mad,"Dean stated. "Or upset, or scared, or some other negative emotion we're not gonna punch first." Alec nodded his head in agreement. "Because this family is filled with those emotions and we don't wanna hurt our brothers now, do we?" Alec shook his head. "If we feel that emotion coming on and we wanna curl our fists, what should we do?" Alec shrugged, but Dean waited for the response. He knew Alec was smart enough to come up with a solution. He needed Alec to be part of this decision. This oath. They were gonna hold each other accountable. Dean wasn't gonna let Alec follow in his footsteps, let his fists and hurt feelings control his life. Alec was stronger and better than that.

"We shouldn't hit our brothers,"Alec stated, slowly. Dean nodded his head, waiting for the child to continue. "We should-" Alec gnawed on his bottom lip again. "Assess the situation before hitting." Dean snapped his fingers.

"Bingo,"Dean stated. "Gold star. If there isn't a threat, lets not punch. If our brother's are being obnoxious, lets not throw the first fist."

"What should I do?"Alec whispered, unsure.

"Well,"Dean said. "You have me. You have Sam. And you have Bobby. If Ben's makin' you mad there's three adults you can talk too. We will deal with it and the situation won't escalate." He really hoped Sam was telling Ben the same thing.

"What if I really want to punch something?"Alec whispered. He knew he could be filled with rage. Sometimes it could hit him hard and go unchecked.

"Find something inanimate and beat the shit out of it,"Dean responded. Alec giggled. Dean understood that feeling too, hence why when he was truly upset he ended up smashing a junk car or found a punching bag.

"But, don't hit your brother,"Alec reminded. Dean nodded, smiling.

"That's right,"Dean replied. He pulled Alec close, placing a kiss on top his head. "Your brother is your everything. Your family is your everything. They're the ones that stick by you no matter what. That's why we shouldn't hit our brothers."

"What if you need ta knock sense into 'em,"Alec asked.

"Then sometimes it's alright,"Dean replied with a smirk. He had to knock sense into Sam after the demon blood fiasco. "But, only if it's for the right reasons."

"Assess the situation,"Alec repeated.

"Assess the situation,"Dean agreed. He glanced at the small boy in his arms. "Alec, I don't want you to ever think Sam 'n I don't want you. Because we do. We're gonna be here till the end, pal. You're stuck with us." Alec grinned, glancing up at Dean.

"I think I could live with that,"Alec responded. Dean planted a kiss on top of his head, smiling back.

"Good,"Dean replied, standing up. "No more running away." He raked a knuckle over Alec's head. "This family, we don't run from each other." Well, he couldn't say anything about Sam. But, Sam and him needed to change. This will be there first new rule. No more running when emotions get tough. The kids needed something stable in their life. "Running hurts."

"Would you be hurt if I ran,"Alec asked. Dean nodded.

"I'd be devastated,"Dean replied. Alec bit his lip.

"We should talk,"Alec suggested. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, we should talk,"Dean agreed.

"Even if it's hard,"Alec said.

"Yeah, even if it's hard,"Dean repeated. He picked Alec up, standing to his feet. The boy wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Let's get you cleaned up." He walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

That afternoon, Dean and Sam had a conversation with the boys about rules and consequences. They explained why the rules were put in place and afterward explained what the consequences would be if those rules were broken. Time-outs and loss of privileges were among the few consequences. He set up a warning system. First mistake was a warning, second resulted in a timeout, and each time there was an argument an extra five minutes would be added. Privileges would be lost if the behavior kept up. Loss of a treat or toy.

Dean felt he made progress, especially with Benny who was a lot calmer with the new found structure. Dean talked to Ben personally about the need for perfection. About what he said to Alec. The hunter realized those words stemmed from his own worries of losing a home, Dean responded that was never possible. He told Ben he didn't care about perfection, what he wanted was Ben to be Ben. The little boy responded with a hug. Alec and Ben had forgiven each other, explaining their feelings during the fight. Overall, the talk had gone smoothly and by the time evening swung around there was a calmness in the house that had been absent for a while.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I'll try to get chapter 8 up soon. Chapter 8, will be a Halloween chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Halloween special. ;) Please review!**

Chapter 8

It was Halloween morning and Alec was beyond excited. Today, Dean and Sam were taking him and his brother out pumpkin picking and then costume shopping. They were making a day of it and Dean had promised he wasn't going to work at all. Bobby was coming too, saying he needed a break away from the computers, books, and hunters. Alec grinned wide as he turned his head to the side, watching his brother who was still fast asleep.

They had stayed up late last night, mapping out the neighborhoods and houses they'd have to hit. Ben used a sharpie, circling certain houses that were on the richer side. The twins knew that's where they'd get the most candy.

Ever since the talk two days ago, Alec and Ben had gotten along a lot better. Ben had made an effort to stop telling Alec what to do and Alec had tried to be more considerate of his twin and his anal retentive ways. Alec even tried to keep his mess organized, so that Ben wouldn't suffer from an aneurysm. Alec was just that considerate.

The last couple of days had been a lot more fun, now that Dean and Sam were back. They had taken them out on a hike, much to Dean's annoyance. Dean didn't enjoy 'unnecessary' exercise and he voiced his complaints the whole hike up, explaining how this was useless work. Alec had laughed. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics. Alec loved the hike. He loved the fresh air and the feel of freedom. He loved finding the bird's nest and stopping by the small creek. He loved running ahead, even though Dean shouted about keeping close by and staying away from wasps' nests. He loved making it to the top and feeling the wind tickle his nose and tug on his hair as his eyes roamed the valley below. He even climbed a few trees, scaring the shit out of Sam and Dean when they walked below him. Ben had gotten a real kick out of that.

Ben enjoyed nature as well, though he was considerably more cautious. He stuck closer to Dean, worried about the bugs and dirt. Ben didn't like getting dirty and Alec couldn't understand why. Alec loved the smell of dirt and forest, but Ben worried about spider webs and parasites. Apparently, his twin had read something about parasites living in the dirt and had become overly concern about sickness. He even wore gloves just to keep his hands clean. Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ben, seriously, needed to get over his cleanliness issue. These new concerns had been recent. He used to get down in the muck all the time back at Manticore, during training. But, Alec promised he wouldn't be that way anymore. Judge his brother about his perfectionist needs. Instead, Alec had a great time with Ben and they ended up seeing a deer. Ben, by the end, shed his gloves, claiming that his hands were hot. Alec had seen it as a small victory.

The clock on the bedside table read 6:30 am. Alec knew if he woke Dean up now, he'd be dealing with an extremely cranky hunter. Dean didn't like waking up until 9:00 am at the earliest, especially when they were at Bobby's. It didn't matter if the sun just started peaking out over the horizon and light poured through the curtains. It wasn't morning until Dean had his coffee.

Alec tossed under the covers, staring at the ceiling. He just wasn't tired anymore. He could play with the toys or go downstairs and watch Saturday morning cartoons. There had been a bunch of Halloween specials on the tube, and Alec especially loved some of the movies Dean had shown him. They weren't scary at all and the monsters looked incredibly fake. Even though, he wasn't crazy about Dracula. Vampires were kinda freaky.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, deciding to wake up his brother. He grabbed a sock at the end of his bed, rolled it up into a ball, and chucked it at Ben's face. Ben snorted, swatting at his face as he rolled away from the sock. Alec huffed as he knelt on his own bed, springs squeaking beneath his movement. He grabbed a pillow throwing it at Ben's head. Ben jolted, hands up and ready for a fight.

"Wha-"His twin exclaimed as he searched the room for the invisible attacker. Alec snickered at Ben's reaction, slightly bouncing on his mattress. Ben turned irritable eyes on his twin.

"Alec,"Ben muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Quit throwing stuff at me." He glanced down at the dirty, rolled up sock, and grimaced as he pushed it off his bed. He grabbed Alec's pillow, chucking it back at his brother as hard as he could. It hit Alec's chest, sending the child backwards off his bed with an oomph. Ben giggled, before pulling the covers over his head and closing his eyes.

Alec grumbled as he stood back up, rubbing his sore backside. The wood floor was rather unforgiving. He pouted, glaring at his twin, who had wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon.

Alec crossed the floor before flopping on top of Ben. Ben struggled beneath Alec's weight, shoving him to the side before tackling his brother. The two boys struggled a bit as they tried to gain the upper hand, grunting and growling. Alec pressed the palm of his hand into Ben's face as Ben leaned forward, rolling over, and attempted to pull on Alec's hair. In a couple weeks, their hair had grown in length. No longer was it closely cropped. Alec wanted his hair long, so he could spike it up like Dean's.

Ben, finally, shoved Alec off. Alec giggled, rolling on the covers. Ben harrumphed, but Alec could see the amusement in his brother's eyes. "Now that you're awake,"Alec chirped, grinning. "Do you wanna watch cartoons?" Ben flopped backwards, glaring at his twin. He kicked at Alec's face and Alec evaded, rolling off the bed. He peeped over the side, watching his twin pull a pillow over his face.

So, Alec did what any brother would do, found a feather, and proceeded to tickle his brother's bare foot. Ben kicked out, launching forward, and tackled his brother onto the floor. Alec pulled at Ben's ear, teeth gritting, as Ben avoided rolling under his bed.

"Alec,"Ben growled as his brother pressed on his face, a Cheshire cat grin curling Alec's lips. "You're gonna wake up everyone."

Alec rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist and flipping him over. This was fun. He hadn't wrestled with Ben, one-on-one, for a while. He had play fought with Dean, which was great fun. As soon as the hunter realized he didn't mind being tossed around, Alec had been tossed onto every couches and into every pillow as he fought back tickling fingers. He even flipped Dean onto his back a couple of times, which was funny. Ben didn't want to join, preferring to watch and make tactical suggestions. When Dean gained the upper hand eventually, Ben finally put his book down and jumped on Dean's back. Alec had laughed, pinching Dean's cheeks as he slid out from beneath the tackle. Dean complained about clone uprisings and how Sam wouldn't equalize the playing field. Bobby, afterward, sent the three of them outside since the house couldn't handle the roughhousing. At least that was the case, according to Bobby. Bobby's house was really old.

"You didn't answer my question,"Alec growled back, maybe he should drool on Ben that would show him. But before Alec could use his new plan, Ben scooted away and grabbed fresh socks.

"Fine,"Ben grumbled as he pulled on his first sock. "I wasn't tired anyways." Alec pumped a victorious fist in the air, before playfully punching Ben in the shoulder. Hitting was okay as long as it was goodhearted. At least that's what Dean said when Alec caught him smacking Sam. Sam had rubbed his shoulder unamused, while Dean snickered. They had been joking around Dean explained to him.

Alec slid across the wood floor on socked feet, hand reaching for the doorknob. Ben followed a lot more subdued. He yanked the door open and quickly ran towards the stairs.

"We should see if Looney Tunes are on,"Alec exclaimed, ignoring his brother's shush. He loved Looney Tunes. Dean and Sam showed him that show, explaining the humor behind the cartoons. His favorite was definitely Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. Bugs Bunny was pretty funny too. They had spent last Saturday, watching Dean and Sam's favorite childhood cartoons. Tom and Jerry, Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Speed Racer. It had been a fantastic morning and afternoon, especially when Bobby made pancakes. Pancakes were awesome, just like waffles and burgers.

"Meep! Meep!" Alec responded to Ben's warning as he blurred down the stairs. He launched himself into the couch, plowing his face into the pillow as he rolled over, making room for Ben.

Ben hopped onto the couch, reaching for the remote which Alec's hand shot out, grabbing it first. Ben huffed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Clicking on the television, Alec channel surfed until he found what he was looking for. Ben yawned, leaning his head onto his brother's shoulder. They watched a sequence of cartoons, starting with Looney Tunes which ended around seven and then Tom and Jerry came on. Alec and Ben, lethargically watched the cat and mouse chase, snickering a few times when Jerry outsmarted Tom. Ben's head rested against Alec and Alec's legs had somehow made it across Ben's lap. Ben yawned, during the end credits as CatDog tuned in.

CatDog was an incredibly weird cartoon. Alec hadn't figured out his opinion about the show yet, but he still watched it. The show, after all, was on television. During the episode, Alec found himself wondering what being a conjoined twin would feel like. Though he was glad that thought wasn't reality. Being stuck to Ben, for the rest of his life, would be miserable. He definitely understood the CatDog brothers and their irritation, at times, towards each other.

Alec stood up, stretching his arms, as the second episode started. This one a Halloween special. Ben's head popped up and his brow quirked. "Where are you going?"Ben asked as his eyes followed his brother's movement. Ben was always suspicious. He always worried that Alec was going to find trouble. He only found trouble a few times, so he didn't get what Ben was worried about.

"I'm gonna cook breakfast,"Alec responded. He was hungry. The adults were still asleep and Alec was tired of waiting. Pancakes weren't that hard and Sam was just a worrywart when it came to the stove. He was always shouting, 'Alec, don't run through the kitchen the stove is on!' or 'Alec, fire's hot! I don't want you to burn yourself.' Duh, fire was hot. Alec wasn't an idiot and he only ran through the kitchen once when Ben was chasing him with a nerf gun. Sam just happened to be cooking one of his healthy meals at the time. Now, the hunter couldn't let the circumstance go. "You can either join me or not."

He marched towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet. The pancake mix was on the top shelf, Alec sighed, as he carefully placed a foot onto the first wooden slab and climbed up. He grabbed the bag, hearing his brother shuffle into the kitchen. He smirked, dropping the bag. When he didn't hear the splat, he knew his brother had caught it.

He jumped, landing next to his brother. Ben huffed, holding the bag in his arms as he hefted it onto the counter. "You could have warned me, Alec,"Ben grumbled.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why warn,"Alec answered. "I knew you'd catch it." Ben couldn't handle any form of mess. He was very meticulous like that. He pushed a chair over to the counter, so that he could see the bag and read the ingredients.

Ben peaked over the counter, watching as Alec reached for the spatula and climbed onto the counter to get the oil. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"Ben asked. He was always playing Alec's conscience. Always trying to make his brother think ahead instead of listening to knee-jerk reactions. It was exhausting in Ben's opinion.

"Course it is,"Alec replied, tongue poking out as he grabbed the oil and placed it next to the spatula. He slid off the counter, back onto the chair, before hopping off next to Ben. He grinned. "It will be a nice surprise." Sam and Dean were always cooking them food, why not let the kids give it a shot.

He skidded towards the refrigerator, yanking it open. He grabbed the carton of eggs, before standing on his toes and reached for the milk. The eggs sat precariously in the crook of Alec's arms, tipping to the side. Ben ran forward, catching the egg carton before it hit the floor.

Alec gave a sheepish smile. "Oops,"he replied as he grabbed the jug of milk. "My bad."

Ben rolled his eyes as he checked the eggs. None were broken. They carried the ingredients towards the table and Ben grabbed a mixing bowl. Ben pushed a chair forward, standing next to his brother.

"We should do chocolate chip,"Alec decided, bouncing on the chair. "Everybody likes chocolate chip." Ben shrugged, searching for the chocolate chips.

Alec grabbed the bag, dumping a good portion into the bowl. Ben returned with the chocolate chips, eyeing the powdery mess that already covered the counter. Alec's nose was powdered by white mix as well. Ben's nose wrinkled. "Maybe, you should read the instructions,"he suggested as he handed Alec the bag of chips. His brother, immediately, popped a few chocolate chips into his mouth.

"I already did,"Alec replied as he reached for the oil and milk. He eyed the oil, before pouring a bit into the bowl. That's how Dean winged it.

"What about the measuring cups?"Ben asked as he opened drawers.

"Couldn't find them,"Alec responded as he poured milk on top of the oil.

Ben rolled his eyes, grabbing a measuring scoop. "Did you even look?"Ben inquired.

"Nope,"Alec replied, popping the 'p'. He was making his own pancake recipe. He didn't need the instructions because these were gonna be an Alec's special. Ben rolled his eyes, noticing his brother had no interest in using the measuring utensils. He tossed the plastic cups back into the drawer and closed it.

"Don't whine to me if they don't turn out,"Ben muttered under his breath. Alec ignored his brother's cynicism. What was the fun in doing things right, anyways? Spontaneity kept everyone on their toes.

"Say,"Alec exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Older people like coffee!" He turned excited eyes towards Ben. "Maybe, you should learn how to work the machine." Ben paused for a second, considering the circumstance. If he said no, Alec would try to make coffee on his own, and something would go wrong most likely. But if he did it, he'd follow the instructions and most likely the coffee wouldn't be a complete mess. Ben shrugged.

"Okay,"he replied. He jumped off the chair and pulled it behind him towards the coffee maker. Dean and Sam liked coffee a lot. They always had three to four cups a day. Ben counted each cup they consumed. He didn't understand why adults liked coffee. By the way Alec described the taste, it was absolutely disgusting. But, obviously, something was wrong with their taste buds.

He grabbed a bag of grounded coffee beans, searching for the instructions for the machine. He turned the coffee maker around, eyes furrowing. How did this contraption work? "Hey, Alec." His twin turned around, spatula in hand and goop on face. "Do you know where the coffee goes?"

Alec nodded, putting down the spatula. He bounced over to his twin, climbing on the chair next to him. "I saw Dean take the top off,"he explained. He grunted as he popped the top off, handing it to Ben. "And stick it-" he pointed towards the filter. "in there."

"Are you sure?"Ben asked. Alec nodded, positive. He wrinkled his nose, dumping the coffee beans into the hole. "What about water?" Alec shrugged, jumping off the seat. Ben huffed, filling up the coffee pot as Alec went back to mixing his battered mess. Broken egg shells scattered the counter and egg goop dripped onto the floor. Flour puffed out sprinkling the ground and counter tops in white dust.

"Alec,"Ben growled. "You're making a mess." He watched his brother stick his hand into the batter, pulling out an eggshell. He was purposely ignoring him. Ben hated when his brother ignored him. "You have to clean up your mess."

"I will, I will,"Alec replied, exasperated. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Alec smirked. Dean said that all the time to Sam. He found the phrase hilarious. Ben rolled his eyes, dumping the water into the second hole. He'd just have to trust his gut because his brother was about to pick up the bowl and carry it towards the stove. Putting the top back on, Ben switched on the machine. He jumped from his chair, racing towards his brother who slopped batter onto the floor. Alec put the bowl back onto the counter and Ben found a pan. He grabbed the spray, mimicking what he saw Dean do multiple times.

Alec poked his tongue out, rubbing at his eyes. "I think 'm gonna need that measuring cup now,"Alec replied. "Unless, you don't mind me usin' my hands." Alec winked and Ben grimaced.

"Don't use your hands,"Ben replied, grabbing the measuring cup. "That's absolutely disgusting."

"It's gonna cook either way,"Alec retorted. He scooped out the slop with chocolate chips added. "Do you wanna taste it?"

"No,"Ben responded, shaking his head. "You can get salmonella eating raw eggs." Alec quirked his head.

"Salma-what?"he asked, pouring the chunky batter into the heated pan.

"Salmonella,"Ben repeated, crossing his arms. "It's caused by a rod-shaped bacteria." He joined his brother on the stool, moving the measuring cup onto a towel. "It'll make you really sick."

Alec wrinkled his nose. "You're like a walking encyclopedia of weird shit,"Alec muttered, watching the pancake cook.

Ben rolled his eyes. "It's common knowledge, Alec,"Ben retorted. "If you actually read, you'd know about salmonella."

"I do read,"Alec quipped, poking the pancake. "I read all the time."

"You read comic books,"Ben answered. "Those aren't educational."

"No,"Alec agreed before smirking. "But, they are fun. Love me some Batman." He flipped the pancake over, noting the darkness on the other side.

"You overcooked it,"Ben accused.

"Nah,"Alec replied. "I just made sure I killed the salmonella." Alec quirked his lips. "You know that stuff could really make you sick." He grabbed his stomach, pretending to gag. Ben pushed him and Alec giggled.

"What's going on in here?,"Sam's groggy voice asked. Ben's eyes nearly popped when he heard the hunter's voice. He turned around, facing Sam. Sam was still decked out in his shirt and boxers, hair messy from sleep. Alec smirked. He waved the spatula in greeting.

"Morning, Sammy,"Alec chirped. "How'd you sleep?" He grinned innocently, rocking back and forth.

Sam's lips pursed as he took note of the mischievous smile and the mess that covered the counter and floor. "I slept fine, Alec,"Sam replied. "But, I need you to answer my previous question." The hunter walked over, concern etched in his features.

"Isn't it obvious, Sam?"Alec replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm cooking you breakfast. See?" He pointed to the bubbling, grotesquely formed pancake. Smoke rising from the black mess.

The hunter scratched the back of his head. "I think it's a bit overcooked,"Sam replied, taking the spatula from Alec's tiny grip. Alec pouted as Sam removed the pancake from the pan.

"And this is the thanks I get for being considerate,"Alec muttered, crossing his arms. Sam smirked at the indignant little boy, poking at the burnt pancake.

"Did you do this by yourself?"he asked.

Alec shrugged. "Well, not exactly,"he replied, eyes shifting over to Ben, who stood further away from the stove. Sam had made a rule about stoves. The rule stated; little boys weren't allowed to be around the burners unless an adult was with them. After, nearly, spilling hot water on Alec when he rushed through, Sam thought it would be a good idea to enforce kitchen rules. Alec, obviously, ignored the rules.

"Do you remember what I said about kitchens?" Alec bit his lip, toeing the chair. He turned his head away from the hunter's inquiring stare as Sam turned off the heat. The pan was scorched and he knew Bobby wouldn't be happy if one of his expensive cast iron pans was destroyed.

"I thought those were just safety suggestions,"Alec replied.

"It wasn't a suggestion,"Sam answered. "Come on down." Alec shook his head. "Alec."

"It's not fair,"Alec argued. "I was cooking you breakfast." He glanced at his brother. "And Ben was making you coffee. We were doing something nice." Sam glanced over at the coffee machine, coffee overflowing in the pot. Shit. He rubbed the side of his face, still brutally tired. Sam had no experience dealing with this sort of issue. On one hand, Alec and Ben blatantly disobeyed a rule. On the other hand, they were doing something thoughtful and Sam didn't want to punish thoughtfulness.

"Alec, what was the first rule of the kitchen?"Sam asked. He put on the fan, dissipating the smoke. Alec clammed up as he picked at his nails. "Alec, answer my question." The little boy stomped his foot.

"You're no fun, Uncle Sam,"Alec exclaimed, crossing his arms. Sam's brows shot up at the little boy's statement. Uncle Sam? It must have been a slip-up. Alec never called him Uncle Sam, unless they were in public. Alec didn't seem to notice what he had said, instead jutting out his bottom lip. "I was making you chocolate chip. You like chocolate chip-" He reached towards the pancake, but Sam grabbed his hands.

"Alec,"Sam repeated. "What was the rule about the kitchen?"

"Don't run in the kitchen,"Alec mumbled. He remembered that rule. Sam was always yelling that rule. He noticed his brother's feet shifting. Ben knew the rule. Ben knew all the rules. That's why he felt immensely guilty about breaking one. But he broke it anyway because Ben was a rebel like him.

Sam shook his head. "Not the one I'm looking for,"Sam replied. He knew Alec was being purposefully ignorant, dancing around the question. This was for their own safety. If Sam hadn't woken up, something could have gone terribly wrong.

"For Christ's sake, Sam,"Alec complained. "You've got too many rules. How am I supposed to know them all?" Sam gave Alec a pointed glance.

"First rule, Alec,"Sam responded. "And I know you know it." Alec huffed.

"Don't use the stove without an adult,"he grumbled, relenting. He was getting a timeout anyway. Might as well keep it short.

"And what did you do?"Sam inquired. Alec huffed. Sam was being a real jerk with these questions. He wanted to say something scathing, but he had been caught. Caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't know, Sam,"Alec responded, biting his lip. "You tell me." Sam glared that huffy look of his.

"We used the stove,"Ben whispered, toeing the ground. Sam nodded. "And the coffeemaker." Sam glanced over at the machine that he turned off. Right, the coffeemaker. The coffeemaker that Sam truly hoped wasn't busted. "I'm sorry."

"What's our sentence,"Alec grumbled, crossing his arms. "You sendin' us to the slammer now?" Sam tried not to be amused, but sometimes the stuff that came out of Alec's mouth was some of the funniest shit Sam had ever heard. Sam held back the smile as he glanced around the kitchen.

"Ten minute timeout,"Sam decided. It would be quick if neither of them argued. "Afterward, you're both cleaning this mess."

"What about the breakfast?"Ben questioned, watching Sam pick up his brother and drag the chair towards the wall. He plopped Alec down before leading Ben into the hall. Ben sat on the stool.

"I'll help you finish it after timeout,"Sam responded, smirking. He couldn't punish a generous deed. He wanted the boys to express generosity.

"Really?"Ben asked, hopeful. Sam nodded.

"Same batter?"Alec called from the kitchen. Sam grimaced, remembering the gooey mess. Ben shook his head in warning. Sam couldn't agree more.

"We'll see,"Sam answered. Alec huffed.

"We'll see means no in adult language,"Alec retorted. Sam smirked at the response.

"Ten minutes,"he replied, turning the timer knob. "I want absolute silence for ten minutes." Alec sighed, dramatically, falling back in his seat.

By the time timeout was over, Sam had the boys clean up their mess. He scrapped the batter, restarting from scratch. Sam told Alec to follow the instructions next time. Instructions were there for a reason. He remade the batter, though he saved a bit of Alec's batter. The little boy really wanted to show off his first attempt at cooking. Ben helped with coffee and Sam watched Alec as he flipped the pancakes.

By the time Dean made his way downstairs, breakfast was nearly ready, and Ben was offering Dean the cup of coffee he brewed. Pride glowing on his face. Dean marveled over the cup as he sipped greedily at the caffeine. He told Ben this was the best cup of coffee he ever had which only boosted the child's confidence. Sam was truly impressed with his brother, especially when he ate Alec's creation with exaggerated gusto. Sam could hear the crunches of eggshell as his brother chewed, but Dean showed no disgust. Only pride and actual gratitude. Sam decided not to mention the kitchen mishap, considering he had dealt with the situation already.

By the time Bobby came down, everyone was enjoying the second round of pancakes that were absent of eggshells and flour clumps.

* * *

"I think I found our pumpkin, Uncle Sam,"Alec shouted. Sam turned towards the little voice, spotting Alec on top of a ridiculously large pumpkin.

His little knees were drawn to his chest and hands rested on the pumpkin surface. He was decked out in a brown autumn jacket that Sam required him to wear. The child had protested, explaining he runs hotter than the average child, but Sam wouldn't budge. He sported a red long sleeved shirt with brown stripes and jeans that rolled up at the end. He wore his favorite brown boots that use to be Dean's. It was like staring into a mirror that showed the past, watching Alec. The little boy had a cheeky grin beneath his brown baseball cap, green eyes sparkled with delight.

Sam walked towards the boy, hands in pocket as he inspected the pumpkin. Dean was with Bobby and Ben at the other end of the pumpkin patch, searching for the perfect pumpkin. Ben had noticed the haystack maze and immediately followed a few children through it. Bobby stood at the exit, waiting for Ben's reappearance.

Smacking the pumpkin, he glanced up at Alec. "How do you suggest we move it?"Sam questioned. Alec shrugged, running a finger along the pumpkin shell.

"I was thinkin' we'd all just push,"Alec replied. He held out his arm, showing off his muscles. "'M pretty strong."

Sam's lips quirked into a smile. "The pumpkin has to be at least two hundred pounds,"Sam stated.

Alec nodded in agreement. "That's why it has to be ours,"Alec explained. He patted the pumpkin as he tried to stand. Sam stepped forward, just in case the child slipped. "It's magnificent!" He threw his hands in the air, tottering slightly.

"It's pretty incredible,"Sam agreed. He quirked a brow upward. "But, I don't think we'll be able to get it into the impala."

Alec waved his hand, dismissively. "Details,"he replied, jutting his bottom lip. His eyes wandered towards the wooden carts. He pointed towards the cart. "What if we hitched one of those to the impala." Alec smiled brilliantly. "Then we can drag this beauty-"he patted the pumpkin, affectionately. "behind us."

Sam chuckled. The kid was definitely a resourceful thinker. "Maybe,"Sam agreed. "But, lets try to find a different pumpkin. One that's not as massive."

Alec sighed, dramatically. "But, Uncle Sam,"he whined. Sam smirked. He, secretively, loved being in public because the boys calling him Uncle Sam. It had surprised Sam when Alec used the familial name this morning, but Sam had found the little slip-up natural and wanted. A possibility. He even heard Benny a few times slip-up and call his brother, Dad. Ben had been frustrated by Alec and was trying to receive justice for his brother's wrongdoing. Dean hadn't found the situation timeout worthy and instead had the brothers work out their differences. Ben, frustratingly, whined 'But, Dad' and Sam recognized the shock on his brother's face. His brother had stared at the child for a moment, before his lips quirked into a playful, happy smile and he brushed a knuckle over Ben's head. 'But, Benny,'Dean had replied with the same tone. Ben huffed. Dean's grin only widened.

"I'm sure there's other pumpkins, Alec,"Sam responded. Of course there were other pumpkins, they were at a pumpkin patch. He eyed the pumpkin as Alec slid down from the top, wiping the dirt off his pants. "Why do you want that one anyways?"

"Because it's big enough to be a house,"Alec replied, throwing arms in the air. "I could live in that thing."

"Like Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater,"Sam mused. His brows furrowed. "Though I think his wife lived in the pumpkin." Alec gave Sam a confused look.

"Uncle Sam,"Alec stated. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about." Sam chuckled as he followed the child away from the pumpkin. Alec jumped over hay straw and avoided the squishy mud as he wandered over to Dean. Immediately, seeing the child sized hole that led into the maze, Alec crawled through it, in search of his brother.

"It's the great pumpkin, Charlie Brown,"Dean said, lifting a rather large pumpkin towards Sam. Sam smirked, pushing the pumpkin away from his face.

"You found a pumpkin,"Sam stated, blowing on his hands. The autumn air was freezing cold and he was looking forward to a mug of hot cocoa.

"Nah,"Dean replied, leaning against the hay maze. "This is Benny's pumpkin. Kid, literally, found the perfect pumpkin in the whole damn patch." He showed off the large pumpkin, spinning it in a circle. "Look, perfectly round." Sam smirked, thoroughly impressed with the pumpkin. It was a vibrant orange color with a strong stalk, perfect for carving.

"That's our Benny,"Sam replied. Leave it to Ben to find the nicest pumpkin. Dean chuckled in agreement as he watched Bobby chase the boys back into the maze, both twins giggling uncontrollably.

"What about you?"Dean asked. "Did you and Alec find a pumpkin?"

Sam chuckled. "You know Alec's philosophy,"Sam replied. "Go big or go home."

"The two hundred pounder,"Dean guessed.

"The two hundred pounder,"Sam confirmed with a smirk.

"Did yah convince him it was a bad idea,"Dean inquired. Sam snorted.

"I tried,"Sam replied. "But, if Alec had his way, he'd be pushing that pumpkin all the way back to Bobby's." Dean guffawed, immediately imagining Alec's determined face as he pushed the much larger pumpkin down the road.

They watched the twins race off towards a scarecrow, Bobby following behind. The older man had a large smile on his lips as he chatted with the twins. Lifting Alec onto a cart full of hay, followed by Ben.

"Argh,"Dean complained, clutching his stomach. His lips twisted into a frown as he sat down.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked. A group of small children ran past them, their parents following closely.

"Alec's pancakes,"Dean admitted. "I think they're disagreeing with me." Sam smirked. "Don't tell Alec. Don't want his feelings hurt. He was so proud." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder, taking a seat next to him.

"Wasn't planning too,"Sam replied. "I'm just amazed you ate two." Dean sighed, brushing the hay from his jean jacket.

"Don't remind me,"Dean answered, fist covering his mouth for a second. "Kid's gonna take a few culinary classes before he cooks again."Sam laughed. "I'm signin' you up too."

"Hey,"Sam exclaimed, indignant. "My cooking's not that bad."

"Tell that to my upset stomach,"Dean retorted. "I need tums."

The boys shouted, waving their hands. Dean and Sam waved back as they watched the boys scurry up the hay bales. Alec playfully shoved Ben, who in return pushed back.

"Hey, no roughhousing up there, you two!"Dean shouted, eyebrows cross with worry. "You think that's too high, Sam? I think that's getting a bit high." Sam rolled his eyes.

"They're fine, Dean,"Sam responded. "Besides, Bobby's with them 'n Bobby's not worried." Dean grunted before standing to his feet.

"Let's find Alec a pumpkin,"Dean stated. He stretched his arms, cracking his back. "Somethin' big enough to suffice him." Dean's head turned as he watched families taking pictures and children holding pumpkins. "I wanna get outta here. Gettin' a bit crowded."

"Feeling antisocial, Dean,"Sam teased. Dean frowned and shrugged.

"A bit,"Dean replied. "I just wanna get the pumpkins and get back."

"Costume shopping,"Sam reminded, brushing past his brother and inspecting a pumpkin.

"Don't remind me,"Dean grumbled. Sam smirked.

"They can always go as hobos,"Sam suggested. "I'm sure we could scrounge up some old clothes."

"My kids aren't hobos,"Dean retorted. "Nor will they ever be hobos." He picked up a rather large pumpkin, grunting. "If anything, their costumes are gonna be epic." He turned to his brother, a smile quirking his lips. "I'm talkin' superhero epic. Not-" He waved his hand dismissively, lips curled in distaste. "Holey shirts."

"It's cheaper, Dean,"Sam argued, pointing out the obvious. Ben and Alec would probably wear the costumes once and then discard them later.

"My kids are hero material,"Dean replied, deciding on a pumpkin. "Not cheap crap and hammy downs." Sam wondered if Dean even realized he switched from the kids to my kids.

"You do realize they're wearing our old clothes, right?"Sam reminded. Dean paused, face unamused.

"Shut-up,"Dean retorted, pushing ahead of Sam. "My childhood clothes were awesome." He stopped, pointing an accusatory finger. "Alec even said stylish."

"You do realize he was being sarcastic, don't you?"Sam teased. He knew exactly what time Dean was talking about. In fact, Alec was being sarcastic that moment, considering the shirt Dean chose for him had old stains and worn down stripes. It had been Dean's favorite shirt growing up. The grass stains and faded colors only confirmed that.

"Shut-up,"Dean quipped before whistling. The boys, immediately, leaped off the top of the stack, landing gracefully on their feet. They grabbed Bobby's hands as the three happily talked, walking towards the Winchester brothers.

"What about zombies,"Sam suggest, standing in line. He grabbed a squash sample, consuming it. Dean grimaced, never a huge fan of squash. "You like zombies."

"You want the boys to dress up as the undead?"Dean inquired.

"It's cheap,"Sam responded. Dean rolled his eyes, repeating the words right back. No, his kids had to be something epic. Not just the typical hobo or zombie.

"Zombies are cool,"Dean admitted as he placed the pumpkin on the scale. "But, Alec and Ben are definitely more like Rick Grimes." Dean's lips quirked. He wondered if the boys would like the Walking Dead comic-book series. The series was pretty epic. Who didn't like zombie gore?

"Shaun of the Dead?"Sam joked. Dean snorted. "Benny could be Shaun." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Considering,"Dean replied. He snapped his fingers. "You know what would be an awesome costume?"

"If we just dressed them up as hunters,"Sam responded. Dean paused, musing the suggestion. A smirk curled his lips.

"That would be hilarious,"Dean responded. "And ironic." It wasn't Dean's idea, but the suggestion was a strong possibility. They had everything to pull off the look, considering they were hunters. Alec and Ben just needed a whole lot of plaid and a large bottle of booze. Though most parents would frown upon seeing a child holding a bottle of alcohol. Plus, hunting was the family business. He doubted a lot of children would be dressed up as hunters. Give Alec and Ben a five o'clock shadow, a stake, add a bit of fake blood to their cuffs. Bit of holy water, garlic, and a cross. They could be stereotypical vampire hunters. Good enough to hunt Dracula. Unique, cheap, and had significance. "Dude, they could be Charlie Brewster and Peter Vincent from Fright Night."

"The 1980's film?"Sam stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Duh, the 1980s film,"Dean replied. "What else would there be? Monster movies, Sam, monster movies. Some of the greatest hits were from the 80s." Dean grinned.

"Or Van Helsing,"Sam suggested. "Jack Crow?"

"That would be badass,"Dean agreed, already liking this plan. Dean snapped his fingers. "Or the Frog brothers from Lost Boys."

"Let's talk to the boys,"Sam suggested. "Show them the different famous hunters. Let them choose." Dean agreed.

* * *

The door swung open and a little boy stood with a crossbow in hand and a red bandana wrapped around his head. He lifted the crossbow, shooting twice, mouth curved in a smirk. Jody grabbed her heart, jokingly, as the little boy smiled.

"Hi, Alec,"Jody greeted, automatically guessing which boy it was. Alec greeted back, putting the crossbow down. He wore a camouflage jacket and army pants. Two black lines were painted under his eyes.

"Hi, Jody,"he responded, stepping aside. "You're not in your uniform." He raised a brow curiously. "Last time you were in your uniform." Jody grinned as she entered the house.

"I'm not on duty,"she replied as the little boy took note of her plaid button down shirt, jeans, and tank top. The little boy's mouth made an 'o' shape. Jody bent down to the child's level, brows arching. "Let me guess who you are." She tapped her chin. "Are you Rambo?"

Alec's nose wrinkled and he shook his head. "Nuh-uh,"he replied. He puffed out his chest, smiling proudly. "I'm Edgar Frog."

"Edgar Frog,"Jody exclaimed, lips quirking in a smirk. Of course Dean would encourage the boys to be vampire hunters. "From Lost Boys?"

Alec nodded his head. A proud smile curving his lips. "The best vampire hunters ever,"he replied. He pointed towards the kitchen. "That's what Dean said!"

"Is everyone in the kitchen?"Jody inquired. Alec nodded.

"Do you wanna go to the kitchen?"Alec asked. Jody smiled, standing up, as Alec dragged her towards Bobby's kitchen. "We're carving pumpkins."

"Really,"Jody replied. "Did you have fun picking them out?" She ducked under some of the fake web that hung in the doorway.

"Uh-huh,"Alec responded. "Sam didn't let me get the big one though." He bounced slightly, beside her. "He said it wouldn't fit in the impala." Jody chuckled as Alec ran ahead. She entered the kitchen, finding newspaper laid out on the ground, a carving knife, and two pumpkins waiting to be opened. Bobby stood at the stove, stirring what smelled like meat sauce. A bowl of candy sat on the table with orange cupcakes and pumpkin cookies. Dean knelt on the newspaper, wearing a long coat as Sam collected plates for dinner.

"Hey, strangers,"Jody greeted on entrance. Benny sat next to Dean, dressed in a gray t-shirt, green jacket, and beret. Black lines painted under his eyes. The child stood up, immediately running over to hug Jody in greeting. The sheriff hugged back. "Let me guess?"Jody teased. "If Alec's Edgar Frog, you must be Alan Frog." Ben nodded with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah,"he replied. He held up a wooden stick. "I've gotta stake too. It's for stabbin' vampires." Jody giggled, ruffling the child's head. Ben, immediately, re-situated the hat as he bounced off to join his brother at the goody table. She caught Alec picking candy corn off the cupcakes.

She was scooped up into a hug by Sam as soon as Benny bounced off. "Hey yourself, stranger,"Sam greeted. His eyes darted to Alec briefly. "Alec, no sugar before dinner." The boy pouted, putting the candy corn back on the cupcake. Dean glided over, bumping his brother out of the way to give Jody a hug.

"Long time no see,"he greeted, vampire teeth covering his own. Jody raised a brow, wondering about Dean's character. "Keifer Sutherland, lead vampire." Jody chuckled.

"You dressed the boys up as hunters,"Jody stated.

"We thought it be ironic,"Dean replied. He ran a hand over gelled hair. "Plus, Lost Boys is an awesome film."

"Aren't you dressing up?"Jody asked Sam. Sam shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like havin' a good time,"Dean answered for him with a roll of his eyes. "He thinks Halloween's childish. Shame on him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I just didn't feel like gettin' dressed up,"he replied.

"You just had to wear vampire teeth,"Dean retorted. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're a sissy when it comes to stuff in your mouth." Sam frowned, realizing his brother was referring to a time when he was much younger and hated anything that wasn't food being placed in his mouth. He was five at that time which was years ago. Dean just couldn't let go of the past sometimes. Dean swept the coat around as he marched off with a dramatic, vampiric flare. "Pumpkin carvin' time, kiddies." Alec and Ben slid off the seats, both surrounding Dean with boyish excitement, as Dean told them to draw the faces they wanted on their pumpkins.

Jody, quickly, hugged Bobby, asking if the hunter needed any help. Which Bobby replied with a 'no and sit down.'

"How have you been?"Sam asked as he pulled a seat out for Jody and took the other. Jody smirked, resting an elbow on the table.

"Better,"she replied, eyes drifting to Dean and the boys. The hunter carved into the pumpkin top. The twins watched completely mesmerized as the top popped off. She listened to Dean as he chatted with the boys. The twins snickered at his jokes, pointing a finger at Dean, giant smiles on their faces. Dean gave a mock insulted look as he placed the pumpkin top over his head. Apparently, it was something along the lines of being a pumpkin head. A childish name call and accusation. Dean just happened to play up the teasing. "A lot better actually." She ran fingers through short hair. She had been making an effort to move on. "It's been a challenge knowing everything and keeping the whole situation under the radar. Everyone's wondering what happened and many are paranoid." She frowned. "Mini zombie apocalypses will do that."

Sam nodded in understanding, his nose catching a whiff of pumpkin innards. "I understand,"he replied. He dealt with the supernatural issue everyday. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm just glad you could join us."

"This is disgusting,"Alec exclaimed in the background as he lifted a pumpkin gut covered hand in the air. His face twisted in boyish distaste and horror as he reached over to wipe it on his brother. Ben batted Alec's hand away as he focused on his own task of gutting his pumpkin with his own disgusted grimace. He could hear Dean laughing hysterically at Alec's horror, amused tears springing from his brother's eyes. He flicked a pumpkin seed at Alec. The little boy retaliated just as quickly.

"I'm glad I could too,"Jody replied. She took the offered drink from Bobby, who pulled a seat up next to her. "Nice to get away from the house and job sometimes." She smiled, patting Bobby's arm as she took a sip of the offered drink, humming in acknowledgment. "This is delicious."

"It's cemetery slime punch,"Bobby replied, leaning back in his seat. "Found the recipe online." Jody grinned, taking another sip. "Made it with the boys before you got here."

"What's in it?"Jody inquired, licking the foam mustache off her lips. She watched as Dean leaned closer to Alec, whispering conspiratorially into the child's ear. Alec's grin brightened which was definitely not a good sign.

"Root beer, chocolate and vanilla frozen yogurt, and gummy worms,"Sam responded, rolling his eyes. "Basically, a quick way to get diabetes." Jody laughed as she put her cup aside.

"We'll break out the grownup drinks later,"Bobby joked as he went to check on the sauce and noodles.

Alec stood, making his way over to the three adults. His little hands were in tight fists and a mischievous smile curled his lips. A matching one was on Dean's face.

"Sam,"Alec stated as he approached the hunter, impishness dancing in his eyes. Sam raised a brow, already suspicious.

"Yeah, buddy?"he inquired. Alec held out his arms.

"I love you,"he announced dramatically, swinging his arms around Sam's neck. The hunter jumped, feeling the sliminess of pumpkin guts against the back of his neck and along his shirt. Alec patted the hunter's cheek, rubbing the slime on his face. Sam glared at the large smile.

"Alec,"Sam growled as Alec bounced of his lap, arms behind his back and little legs ready to bolt. "You rascal! Come 'ere!" Alec squealed as Sam bolted out of his seat and Alec blurred out of the room.

"Run, Forrest, Run!"Dean shouted after the little boy. Dean cackled hysterically at his brother's face and Ben stood to check on the progress of the small skirmish that was occurring in the other room. Loud squeals and laughter erupted as Sam wrestled the small boy, tickling him in ticklish areas. Alec kicked out and crawled away, escaping under furniture.

"Help a brother out, Ben!" Alec cried through bouts of giggles as he avoided Sam's large hands. "The giant's attacking me! He's gonna grind my bones and make bread out of me!" That sent Dean into hysterics as he leaned his head against the table. He had read Jack and the Beanstalk the other night to the twins when they were restless and trouble bound.

Jody wiped the tears from her eyes as she listened to Ben joining in on the fight and what sounded like a pillow being smacked in Sam's face as the hunter reached for the other child that darted under legs, giggling. The loud stomps continued upstairs, wood creaking, dust falling, and doors slamming as they attempted to escape the giant.

Bobby chuckled as he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. "You realize they're gonna be wired tonight after all that sugar,"Bobby noted, unwrapping the bread. "It's gonna take an army to keep them in bed."

Dean snorted, standing to his feet as he picked up the bag of pumpkin innards and the bowl full of pumpkin seeds. The seeds would be cooked later. He'd finish carving the pumpkins once the boys got back. "I plan ta tire them out before then,"Dean replied. Bobby chuckled.

"Unless they tire you out first, idjit,"Bobby answered, turning off the stove. "Ever heard of sugar rush before?"

Jody covered her mouth to block the snort as Dean's face blanched. "Shit,"the hunter mumbled, realizing he might be in more trouble than he originally thought.

"Now you get it,"Bobby retorted as more slamming and running occurred. The stairs squeaked and the giggles grew louder as the three returned to the kitchen. Sam marched in with two little boys thrown over his shoulder. Alec, valiantly, grabbed the hunter's cheek and pulled, but Sam responded by blowing in the child's face.

"Looks like the giant caught you,"Dean responded to the two giggling children. "Didn't run fast enough?"

"Nah,"Alec responded as he tried to slide out of Sam's grip. "Sam just has freakishly long limbs." The hunter had cornered him when he made one wrong move. He poked Sam in the eye and the hunter protested with an 'ow', which only caused Alec to giggle.

"Sam's just freakishly long,"Dean stated in agreement as he took the child from Sam's arms and gave him a high five.

"Course you'd encouraged this, Dean,"Sam retorted as Ben dropped out of the hunter's arms. He wiped the pumpkin slime off his neck with a grimace. Dean chuckled, patting his brother on the shoulder. Alec and Ben raced towards the table, diving into the seats next to Jody as they talked about the game.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum,"Dean teased as he turned from his brother, nose following the dinner that was set on the table.

"Shut-up,"Sam responded with an amused smirk as Bobby announced dinner was ready.

* * *

It was seven o'clock at night and the sun had just started to set. The wind had kicked up and the barren trees began to bend and shake as leaves were yanked from flimsy branches. The sidewalk was covered in leaves and trick or treaters. Costumed children ran from house to house as their parents waited on the sidewalk. The Winchester clan approached the neighborhood. It was their first neighborhood tonight and Alec vibrated with excitement, tugging at the garlic necklace that rested around his neck.

"Alright, guys,"Sam stated, pulling the group to a stop. Jody stood next to Sam, hands in pockets, as she watched the twins bounce around Dean's feet, pillowcases in hand. Bobby yawned, tugging on his hat. He hadn't gone trick or treating since Dean and Sam were little and he didn't get many kids around his place. This was as much a treat for the older hunter as it was for the kids. "Listen up."

The twins turned, facing Sam. Their eyes were glazed over from copious amounts of sugar. They had drank two to three cups of punch, ate two cupcakes, and a few cookies. Not to mention the large amount of spaghetti and garlic bread. Sam had successfully gotten the boys to eat the steamed carrots and broccoli with the threat of no trick or treating if the veggies were not consumed. In fact, he even got Dean to eat the vegetables as well, which was a tremendous success on its own. Little boy guilt trips worked wonders when Alec found it unfair that he had to eat his veggies and not Dean.

"There will be no running ahead,"Sam stated, eyeing the two boys. "If you wanna go to a certain house, inform one of us." The twins nodded in understanding. "I don't want you both disappearing." He glanced at the map that the twins had drawn out, during their neighborhood research last night. "We're gonna be out here for a few hours, so it might get cold. I have your jackets and when it gets dark, flashlights." He had grabbed glow sticks and flashlights for this special occasion, just in case a child darted off. He had clipped red ones around Ben and Alec's wrists with matching glow bands on the adults. "If you get lost, where do you wait for us?"

"By the large tree," Alec and Ben repeated. There was a tree in the middle of a roundabout in the neighborhood. It was a place where kids could be easily detected if something went awry.

Sam nodded as Alec and Ben shifted from foot to foot. "What about cars?"

"Look out for 'em,"Alec replied. "And don't go runnin' into the streets without lookin' both ways first. Sometimes drivers don't pay attention."

"Good,"Sam answered. He ran a hand through his hair, ready for a long night of chasing kids and watching them like a hawk.

"Also,"Dean added, pointing at the boys. "When this is done, I get ten percent of all goods." The boys whined, complaining about the unfairness of the situation and older people leeching off of a kid's well earned goods. "None of that! You're living with me, I deserve ten percent of all treats." Alec huffed, crossing his arms. Dean's lips quirked into a smirk. "Call it a lesson in government taxation."

"How's that fair?"Alec grumbled.

"Would you like ten reasons,"Dean retorted with a smirk. The little boy opened his mouth to responded, but clicked it quickly shut realizing the rant would be long winded. "Sam, would you like ten percent?"

"Sure would,"Sam teased. Alec cried out with indignation and horror as clawed fingers ran down his cheeks. He grabbed his brother's arm, darting ahead.

"Ben,"he cried, tugging his twin along. "We've gotta hurry and get as much candy as possible!" The boys raced ahead, joining a swarm of children.

"Eyesight!"Sam shouted as a reminder. The four adults followed the twins. He heard Bobby and Jody chuckle before the two went back to their discussion. He glanced at his brother, concern brows squinting. "We should probably search through their candy before they eat any tonight." Dean nodded in agreement. Sam had read horror stories about razors or pins in Halloween candy, plus his experience with witches made the hunter weary. Crazy people and monsters roamed Halloween night, looking for innocent victims. Sam would rather be safe than sorry.

"I agree,"Dean replied. It seemed like Jody and Bobby were going to hang back and talk, so he elbowed his brother. Sam nodded, following his brother to the house Alec and Ben approached. Skeletons hung from the roof and ghosts danced on the lawn. They approached the front just as the door swung open and ghostly music reverberated from the entrance.

"Trick or Treat,"Alec and Ben shouted as one, holding out their bags. The couple smiled widely as they plopped candy into the bags.

"Don't you two look like you've hopped right out of the 80s,"the lady stated.

"Who are you supposed to be?"the man asked as he handed out more candy for a princess and pirate.

"We're the Frog Brothers,"Alec replied, excited, as he counted the candy in his bag. This was the greatest gig ever.

"Lost Boys,"the man recalled with a grin. His eyes caught Dean's and he gave the hunter a thumbs up. "Smart move, Dad. Keeping the classics alive."

Dean chuckled. "One of the greatest films ever,"Dean replied. "Have to keep my boys cultured."

"I agree,"he replied. "Happy Halloween!"

"Thank you,"Alec and Ben replied as the door closed. They ran down the steps towards Sam and Dean.

"Look,"Alec said, opening his bag. "I got a kit-kat bar."He glanced down the street, pointing towards the next house, smoke misted the ground and gravestones decorated the front lawn as ghosts peaked out of the window and zombie's clawed there way out of graves. "Next house!" Alec raced ahead, Ben hot on his heels.

They repeated the process and a woman cooed over how adorable the twins were as she handed out popcorn bags. Dean and Sam waved, following the boys towards a house with fake bats hanging from the gutters. When they hit each house in the first neighborhood, they wandered towards the second one. Alec and Ben chattered away as they showed the sweets they collected to Bobby and Jody. The sheriff smiled, nostalgically, remembering her own family on Halloween.

They rounded to the next house where Alec nearly jumped out of his costume when a rat-like creature launched forward snarling and hissing before red eyes switched off. Ben had raised his fists, ready to battle the terrifying electronic creature.

"It's alright, guys,"Dean said as he led the boys further down the path. "It's fake."

"I know that,"Alec replied, getting his little boy bravado back. "I wasn't scared." He marched up to the house, knocking on the door and shouted "Trick or treat." He reached his hand into the bowl and a hand grabbed his wrist. Alec shouted in surprise as the house's owner chuckled over the trick. Ben giggled at Alec's reaction.

They passed princesses, army men, superheroes, and monsters. Some of the monster costumes were absolutely terrifying, like the guy with the spooky mask and the ax through his head. Ben didn't like that one, nor did he like Slenderman or Igor. There were quite a few creepy masks that were greatly disturbing.

Time passed, neighborhoods were visited, and the adults switched off accompanying the children. Many of the houses recognized Jody and they talked in great lengths to the sheriff as Alec and Ben wandered back down the steps to count their goods.

They headed back around nine-thirty, cold and tired. Well, at least the adults did, Alec and Ben wanted to keep trick or treating. When they arrived back at Bobby's house, two Jack-O-Lanterns greeted them. One with fangs, the other with a silly face.

Dumping the candy out on the floor, Sam and Dean checked each chocolate bar and bag of skittles. Alec and Ben devoured the candy deemed safe, while Bobby and Jody left to make adult Halloween drinks. Alec wanted to try the alcoholic beverage, as he munched on a twix bar, but both Sam and Dean told him, no.

Sam and Dean received their ten percent, much to Alec's annoyance, as Jody handed the brother's the Halloween margaritas she made with the alcohol she brought over. They munched on the sweets, drinking the alcoholic beverage. While Alec and Ben had a forth helping of cemetery slime punch and a cupcake. Alec double-fisted a cupcake and cookie, sugar and frosting coloring his lips orange as he bounced in the seat.

Dean leaned over, taking a large bite out of the cupcake in the child's hand. "Dean,"Alec exclaimed with a full mouth, crumbs decorating his chin.

"Ten percent,"Dean reminded with an equally full mouth, before swallowing and taking a bite out of Ben's cookie. He sipped the margarita with a smirk as Alec complained about the cruelness of this new rule.

By the time the boys were bathed and in their pajamas, Jody had chosen a movie with a third margarita in hand. Ben and Alec sat between Dean and Sam, a popcorn bowl on Alec's shark clad lap. Bobby sat in his favorite chair, drinking from the flask. And Dean stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, enjoying the buttery taste. Hocus Pocus started as the group settled, enjoying the end of their Halloween night as the streets grew quiet and time edged closer to eleven.

Alec curled against Dean's side, yawning, eyes drifting shut as he watched the film. "This was the best day ever,"he mumbled under his breath, nose pressed into Dean's side. Ben's head rested against Alec's shoulder, his feet kicked-up onto Sam's lap, eyelids drifting shut. Dean smirked and Sam returned the smile with his own.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thought it would be fun to write an early Halloween part. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading the last chapter! Here's chapter 9, a bit shorter. Please review!**

Chapter 9

"Do we really have to go?"Alec mumbled, toeing the dirt with the tip of his boot. The little boy pouted as he watched Dean load the impala with dufflebags and a couple bags of toys. It was time for the Winchesters to move on. They had their two weeks of vacation, but it was time to start working again. There was a hunt down in Florida that needed to be visited as well as stragglers along the way.

Dean didn't like staying in one place for long and since Castiel failed to answer his calls, Dean knew it was time to move on. He didn't know where the angel was, but this radio silence was starting to concern the hunter. The Winchesters would have better luck spreading information about Manticore to hunters while on the move than sitting in one place. That way, they could connect with Bobby if they were interested. Missouri had talked to her own friends and acquaintances. Many had agreed to adopt when the time came which greatly pleased Dean.

"Yeah, buddy,"Dean answered as he took the backpack from the small hand. "It's time to go." He glanced over towards Bobby's house. "We'll be back."

Alec bowed his head, jutting out his bottom lip. "I don't wanna go,"he replied, crossing his arms. "I don't wanna leave Bobby and Jody."

Dean sighed, leaning against the impala. He remembered, as a kid, how much he hated leaving Bobby. He hated it when his Dad came back and told them to pack their stuff. He hated being stuffed in motel rooms, left alone for weeks. But, he wasn't going to do that to his boys. He wasn't going to leave Alec and Ben alone in motel rooms. They were sticking with him, no matter what.

Dean knelt down, pulling the little boy close. He wiped a thumb across the little boy's cheek, rubbing off a dirt smudge. Alec had been outside, saying goodbye to his favorite tree and hiding places. Ben hadn't left the house, since the news, clinging to Bobby's side the entire morning. It was enough to make Dean Winchester's stomach ache with guilt. He knew Sam was inside, trying to coax Ben out.

"Hey,"Dean soothed, tilting the child's turned head towards him. He could see the wobble in Alec's lip. Alec and Ben weren't used to being moved around. Before, they had Manticore. Though a hellish place, it was consistent with routine. A permanent place. Now, they'd just grown used to Bobby's home and, though, not run in the same manner as Manticore, it had been routinely consistent. Safe. "We'll be back,Al." Dean ruffled the child's hair, affectionately. "In fact, we'll be back in three and a half weeks for Thanksgiving. It won't be that long." He rubbed the child's arm, pressing his forehead against Alec's and squeezing his eyes shut. Little arms wrapped around his neck.

"We will?"Alec asked, voice hopeful. Dean nodded, smiling, as he pulled away from the child's grip.

"Sure we will,"Dean replied. "And in the meantime, we're gonna have a blast." He stood to his feet, stretching his limbs. He had slept well last night, preparing for the long haul.

Dean checked the back, making sure everything was packed. Alec followed him, peering into the trunk. Dean had shown Alec and Ben the weapon collection, earlier. Alec had been thoroughly impressed, asking questions about each weapon. Dean lectured on the use of each tool, considering it would be important for the boys to know how to use them. He even let the twins hold a few of the hunting weapons, much to Sam's chagrin. Dean looked at the situation this way, he would rather have the boys knowledgeable in the arts of hunting and prepared than be sitting ducks for some freak. The boys, luckily, picked up the information fast. Advantages of being genetically engineered super soldiers, Dean supposed.

"Are we huntin'?"Alec inquired as he stepped away from Dean. The hunter slammed the trunk shut. Dean swiped his hands on his pants, glancing towards Bobby's house.

"Yup,"Dean replied, ruffling Alec's hair before pocketing his hands. "And we'll find fun activities as well. I'm thinkin' the beach." Dean hadn't been to the beach for a long time. The last time he remembered sand and salty water was when he was about six or seven years old. John had taken them as an apology for being absent for a week. At the time, Dean had been furious with his father. But he quickly forgave his dad with the peace offering of sandcastles and ice-cream.

"Is the beach fun?"Alec asked, gripping Dean's jacket as inquiring eyes searched the hunter's face. Dean nodded.

"Maybe, we'll visit a few friends too,"Dean added. He wanted to meet with Ellen and Jo. He hadn't seen the two hunters since Hell's pitbulls and Lucifer. They had kept under the radar, performing small hunts across America. Like Rufus, they were devoting their time searching for small Manticore children. They hadn't found them yet, quickly learning these children had been trained to disappear and avoid discovery. Knowing children were in danger and not being able to find them, greatly frustrated Ellen.

"Can I go to a bar,"Alec asked, hope lilting his voice as he hopped from foot to foot. He had wanted to see a bar since Dean mentioned hustling jobs there. Dean had been in town most nights, hustling and betting the bar patrons. He had made quite a bit of money, enough to get them by for a week or two. "And play pool too?"

Dean grinned, eyes glancing down at the small child. "You sure can,"he replied. He was gonna teach Alec how to be the greatest pool player. He wanted to teach Alec the arts of hustling and when to gamble. Alec was a quick learner and Dean knew he'd pick up these skills within a few days. His eyes shot back towards the home, once more. "Samantha!"he shouted. "We need ta get movin'! We're wastin' daylight!" Alec giggled. "Come on, Sammy!"

"I'm comin'!"Sam shouted as he popped a frazzled head out. "How bout instead of shoutin', you come in and help me pack and organize the rooms quickly."

"What are you, a housewife?"Dean retorted. Sam glared, showing the finger. Dean chuckled. "Geez,Sam, not in front of the kids."

"Shut-up,"Sam griped as he carried a box of books out, dropping them on the porch.

"The house is fine, we packed everything yesterday." Dean raised a brow at the box. "What the hell are those?" Sam gave an exasperated eye-roll.

"They're books, Dean,"he quipped. "You know, the objects that enrich your imagination and knowledge through words."

"That's not what I meant, bitch,"Dean retorted before his eyes widened and he glanced down at the little boy, listening to the conversation with glee. "Never repeat that." Alec rolled his eyes.

"I know what the word means,"Alec replied. "I'm not four." He smirked. "I say stuff like that all the time."

Dean huffed. "Well, it's gonna end today,"Dean stated. "I don't need a foul mouth nine-year old in the impala."

Alec pouted. "You talk trash all the time,"Alec responded, crossing his arms. "That's hypocritical."

"Deal with it,"Dean answered as Sam called him a 'jerk' and marched back into the house to round up Ben. Dean crossed the dirt path and up the stairs. He scooped up the ridiculously heavy box, noting the arithmetic and literature books. "Jesus, Sammy,"Dean grumbled. The textbooks could literally be used as weapons. He felt for the boys, knowing his brother was going to spend long hours enriching their young minds. The nerd.

He placed the box in the back, since the trunk didn't have enough room. He patted Alec's shoulder as Sam herded a sniffling Ben down the steps, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Bobby followed his brother and Ben out. They approached Dean and Alec, who were standing next to the impala.

"I don't wanna go,"Ben mumbled as he brushed past Dean to toss his bag in the front seat. Dean ruffled Ben's hair and the boy pulled away. "Can we stay longer?"

"Can't, buddy,"Dean replied. "There's a hunt down in Florida." Ben pouted, rubbing at his eye.

"Dean said we'll be back in three weeks,"Alec explained, comforting his brother. "And in the meantime, we're gonna do a whole bunch of fun stuff. Isn't that right, Dean?" Alec glanced up with inquiring eyes.

"That's right, kiddo,"Dean confirmed with a ruffle of little boy hair. Alec grinned.

"Maybe, we'll go to the aquarium,"Sam said. "I know how much you like sharks, Alec." Alec had been watching reruns of shark week. He had been enthralled by the documentaries and nature videos of sharks. He even started naming his favorite and providing random facts. Sam wanted to nourish this interest, hoping that it would lead Alec to a better future that didn't involve hunting. He could make the aquarium a field trip. He had a list of different museums he wanted to take the boys. There were a few science and art museums that were great for children and educational purposes. Now it just took convincing Dean that these ventures would be beneficial.

"I love sharks,"Alec replied with a smile. "I could tell you the average radius for a great white shark bite." He bounced on his toes. "I learned about it on Animal Planet." Dean smiled, understanding the boy's love for sharks. Sharks were awesome.

"How about in the car,"Sam decided. They had hours of driving to look forward to, if they could keep the kids talking about their interests it would definitely knock out a couple hours of boredom. "Let's say bye to Bobby first." Dean was already hugging the older man and thanking him for everything.

"Do you think the aquarium will have jellyfish?"Ben asked, already brightening at the prospect of something new. "Or even porpoises?"

"Most likely, Ben,"Sam replied with a wink. "You might want to brush up on your marine biology, so you can impress the marine biologists."

"I'll definitely do that,"Ben replied. He had bought several books about marine life yesterday. Sam ruffled his hair before hugging Bobby.

"It's been great, Bobby,"Sam said, patting the man, affectionately, on the back.

"You better be back soon, idjit,"Bobby replied.

"Thanksgiving,"Sam promised.

"Good,"Bobby stated. "I don't want these boys suddenly growing up on me because you idjits failed to bring them around." Sam chuckled, hugging the older man once more."I'll keep you updated. Also-"He handed Sam a file, Dean glanced over his brother's shoulder. "There's a hunt down in Iowa." Sam shifted through the file. "Simple hunt, salt and burn. Something to ease the boys in." Sam shifted.

"I'm not sure I want the boys to hunt,"Sam admitted, sweeping fingers through his hair. "They're both pretty young and-"

"Sam,"Dean stated. "We can't hide them away from our world. Sooner or later they're gonna be introduced to it, I'd rather ease them in with a hunt than have some demon bitch snag 'em because of their ignorance." Sam bit his lip, knowing his brother was right.

"I know,"Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're right."

"I promise you,"Bobby assured. "This is a simple hunt. A step by step on how to hunt a ghost."

"Thanks, Bobby,"Dean replied, hugging the hunter once more. The two boys were near the impala, playing a hand game. "Boys, come say bye to Bobby."

Alec and Ben rushed forward hugging the older hunter. He grunted, wrapping arms around the two boys.

"Bye, Bobby,"Ben whispered. "I'll miss you."

"Thanks for being awesome, Bobster,"Alec said, pressing his face against the hunter's stomach with a cheeky grin.

"Bobster,"Bobby grumbled, ruffling the child's hair.

"I meant Bobby,"Alec replied, sheepishly. "or sir."

Bobby huffed. "That's what you better of meant,"Bobby answered. He pulled the boys close, planting a soft kiss on the crowns of their heads. It was like losing Sam and Dean, all over again. He always dreaded the days when their father returned and took them away. Away from him. Away from a sense of normalcy. But, Bobby knew this was different. This wasn't John, these were the boys he helped raise, now raising two little boys who needed a lot of love and protection. This was different because he knew he'd see them consistently. See all four of his boys for holiday and days between hunts. They were family. Family stuck together no matter what. Like he always said, family don't always end in blood. Staring at the twins, those wise words spoke louder than any familial blood bond."I'll see you both in three weeks. Be good for Sam and Dean."

"We will,"the twins chirped. They pulled away from Bobby, jumping into the backseat. Dean patted Bobby on the back, before taking the driver's seat. Sam bid one more farewell before taking the passenger. Starting the engine, Dean backed out, turning down the path, and exited through the gate. The twins waved goodbye as Bobby and the house grew further and further away.

* * *

"Where are we going?"Alec asked, after a couple hours past and small town scenery turned to expansive highway. Sam turned in his seat, catching the unquestioning trust in the child's eyes. Alec trusted him. Trusted Sam that he would never harm him. Would always be with him and his brother for better or for worse. Alec didn't fear the unknown like he used to because he relied and trusted Sam and Dean to protect him from it. Just like Ben, who relied on and trusted the Winchester brothers to protect him from the monsters. The monsters known as Manticore.

"Iowa,"Sam responded with a soft smile.

"I thought we were goin' to Florida,"Alec replied as he absentmindedly played with Joe's arms, twisting them backwards and putting legs into splits.

"We are, buddy,"Dean responded. "Iowa's just a pitstop." Alec's green eyes darted towards Dean, brow raising.

"What's in Iowa?"Ben asked, first, glancing up from the book he was reading.

"A job,"Dean replied as he switched lanes. He slowed, letting a van glide in front.

"A hunt?"Alec asked. Dean nodded, reaching for the paper coffee cup that sat in the cup holder.

"Yup,"Dean replied, sipping from his cup. He felt the grumble of his stomach, knowing he'd have to pull over soon for a lunch break.

"Is it a haunting?"Ben inquired, a quiver to his voice. Though Ben had excelled with training and testing, he felt sick with anticipation for the actual hunt. Part of him vibrated with glee and excitement for the hunt which reminded him of Manticore's training. He excelled in tracking and hunting. Lydecker had always been impressed by how fast Ben could find the prisoner. How slick he wielded the knife. It always made Ben sick. Sick that his one talent was taking a life. He pulled the teeth from the last prisoner, an offering to the blue lady. An offering that protected him and his brother and helped them find Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, it is,"Sam confirmed. He promised he'd never lie to the kids. "But don't be scared, Benny. Dean and I will be with you the entire time." Ben nodded, bottom lip jutted.

"Okay,"Ben agreed before turning his eyes back to the book he was reading.

"What's the information on the haunting,"Alec asked as he dropped Joe to the impala floor and focused on the passing cars and road. He watched as storm clouds brewed and rain hit the windows with a soft patter.

Sam pulled out the file that Bobby had collected on the case. He did all the leg work. Figured out the victims, where the ghost resided. All Sam and Dean had to do was visit the local records department and pull information up on the vengeful spirit's past life and whether or not she was cremated or buried. If she was buried, they'd figure out the cemetery and torch the corpse. If not, a part of her was left behind and they'd have to find it.

"Myrtle Benson,"Sam read. "Died on October 18th,2009." He flipped through the file, impressed by the thoroughness of Bobby's briefing. The hunter really wanted to make sure the hunt went smoothly for the boys first time. "At the Mason Hotel."

"How'd she die?"Dean asked as he turned off the freeway, heading towards a drive thru. Sam glanced towards the twins, weighing out the options of telling them the gruesome details.

"Just tell us, Uncle Sam"Alec griped, crossing his arms. "We're not babies. We've seen death before."

Sam sighed, flipping the file shut. He could sense the nervousness from the two boys. Alec was trying to cover his worry with false bravado and Ben had buried himself further into his book.

"You don't need the details,"Sam answered, glancing at his brother and shaking his head. He'd talk to Dean about the situation later.

Alec huffed, irritated about the whole situation of protective parental figures. "We do,"Alec responded. "For the mission to be a success, we need everything you have, no matter how gory. That's what our CO taught us."

Sam rubbed his temple, again, wondering if they were too young for a hunt. He knew Dean was hunting by nine and he started right after he turned eight. Life as a hunter's kid forced early adulthood. Sometimes too early.

"The details aren't important,Al,"Dean answered, fingers tapping on the wheel. "You're gonna be with us this time. You'll be observing the hunt. We'll be doing the actual legwork. Call it a job shadowing."

"Are you sure, Dean,"Sam asked again, anxiously. "Are you sure this is a good idea? They're just kids and sending them into a hunt makes us no better than Manticore."

"This situation is completely different, Sam,"Dean responded, fingers tightening around the wheel. "They're exposed whether they learn the job or not. Something will always be breathing down our necks, waiting for the perfect time to strike." He slammed a hand against the wheel. "I'd be damned if the boys are the ones hurt because of us. Because they didn't know how to protect themselves."

"Do you wanna be like Dad?"Sam asked, rhetorically, leaning his head against the seat and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was growing irritated. He could feel the frustration bubbling in his stomach.

"I'm not like dad,"Dean argued, gritting his teeth. "Dad left us. Dad ditched us at motels and went AWOL for weeks. I'm not gonna do that." Heat blazed in Dean's eyes as he turned, facing his brother. "We're not gonna do that."

"We're ruining their chance at normalcy,"Sam growled. "If they live our lives, they'll be cursed."

"Our family was cursed long before us,"Dean responded. The curse ran through Ben and Alec's veins just like it did his own. Just like it did Sam. They never had a chance to live a normal life. Never had a chance to make their own decisions. Their life had been designed by a greater entity. Their destiny chosen long before they even breathed their first breath of life.

Dean's eyes darted towards Alec and Ben. The two boys that had made a place in Dean's heart. The two boys who were born into cruelty and order. Who were expected to follow orders and let a greater authority decide their fate. Just like Dean and Sam. Just like their lives had been decided and designed for them. Dean couldn't do that to the boys. He couldn't turn them into perfect hunters, like his father did to him. But, he also couldn't leave them vulnerable.

"They'll get to choose,"Dean stated. Unlike him. Unlike his choices that were swept under the carpet and forgotten. He was trained for hunting. That's all he knew. This life wouldn't be his boys' lives. Him and Sam would make sure of it. Whether it was through textbooks, museums, or the family business, Alec and Ben would decide their fate. Decide their career paths. Sam nodded, bristling anger subsiding.

"Hey, guys,"Alec spoke up, glancing at his twin. "Instead of arguing about us. Why don't you ask for our opinions, since we're obviously sitting in the car." Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his arm. "Honestly, you're not getting anywhere with all this useless shouting." Sam chuckled. Alec was right. Shouting about the situation didn't get them anywhere. It only made the twins nervous and temperaments short. They were doing the best they could, given the situation.

"Sorry, Al,"Dean stated. "Sometimes we forget." Sometimes him and his brother got caught up in their own world. They blocked out the rest of the world and only focused on themselves. They needed to pay attention. It wasn't just them in the impala anymore. It was now them, Alec, and Ben. Alec and Ben didn't need to hear their arguments about child upbringing.

"Nah, it's fine,"Alec responded, resting his head against the window. He traced a finger along the glass, connecting the raindrops. "I'm glad you care about us. About our future. It makes me-"He paused, biting his bottom lip. "feel good inside." It did. Sam and Dean's arguments always made Alec feel wanted. They argued because they cared and why would Alec ever feel bad about that.

"Benny,"Sam addressed the other quiet child. "Are you alright?" Ben poked his head up.

"Fine,"he responded before returning to his paragraph.

"Let's start again,"Dean decided. He glanced at the two boys in the rear-view mirror. "I want to hear your opinion this time." Ben's eyes lingered away from his book. "Do you want to be on this hunt?" He watched the boys, anticipating the reaction. He could see Ben and Alec connecting as their eyes caught hold and they silently conversed between each other. Just like Sam and Dean did on occasion.

"I'd like a proper briefing,"Alec responded. "I'd like to know what the hell I'm getting myself into without any details spared." Ben nodded his head in agreement.

Sam sighed, opening the folder. "Myrtle Benson was found dead in her room,"Sam read. "Authorities found her hanging from the fan, wrists slit and blood dribbling from her mouth." He gulped as he continued the briefing. "Staff said they heard shouting from the bedroom two hours before. Benson had been arguing with a male companion, who had stormed out later. When they found the body, police were unsure whether it was foul play or suicide." Alec took the information in stride, remembering what Bobby had said about spirits. "Though guests, recently, have reported spotting a ghostly figure that resembled Myrtle, roaming the hallways."

"So, it's a vengeful spirit,"Alec decided, quirking his head to the side. "Either she offed herself because of a broken heart or she was murdered during the argument."

But, if guests have spotted Myrtle, why didn't she attack them?"Ben inquired, glancing up. "Why these certain people and not others?"

"Don't know, Benny,"Dean answered. "But, excellent question." Ben smiled with pride before his smile dimmed and a third question touched the tip of his tongue.

"Does anyone know the man's name?"Ben asked as he closed his book. Dean scoffed. This whole situation was ridiculous. The boys were far to calm and collected after hearing information like this. Maybe Sam was right, maybe they were too young.

"Nameless,"Sam responded. Ben huffed as he tapped his chin.

"What about the current victims,"Alec questioned. "How many were there? Does it fit a pattern?"

"Three men and two women have been identified,"Sam answered. "Others have gone missing. Unknown motives still."

"We should probably talk to the witnesses,"Alec decided. "Scout out the hotel and figure out where she was buried."

"We need to know her motivation first,"Ben added. "Why these victims? What made them special from the other guests? There's always a reason behind murder. Even ghosts have a reason." Sam and Dean's brows raised, completely impressed by the two boys. They were naturals. Which wasn't a surprise, considering who they came from.

"We'll need to set up surveillance,"Alec stated. "Understand her routines and figure out which rooms she spends her time in. Maybe, she's linked only to her room or even the floor she died on."

"I'm impressed,"Dean responded, truly amazed by how the twins were forming a game plan. "But, I suggest we figure out where she's buried first." He paused. "And her mystery man." Alec and Ben nodded. "I'm guessing you're both down for a hunt."

"Definitely,"Alec replied for the both of them. A smile stretching across his face. Dean matched his grin.

"Awesome,"Dean stated. "Let's hunt down Moaning Myrtle."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. The hunt will be next chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is the twins first supernatural hunt. I hope you'll enjoy the read. Please review.**

Chapter 10

"I can't believe we're actually staying at the haunted hotel,"Alec grumbled as he carried his duffel towards the desk. The hotel looked like any other three star hotel with nice furniture and decent decor. Ben was mesmerized by the ceiling's height. His head tilted and jaw dropped in awe as his eyes swept the walls' patterns. If it wasn't for the recent murders, this would be any other hotel.

Alec's eyes, suspiciously, watched a couple as they quickly escaped through the front door. He could tell they were spooked, wanting nothing to do with the place. "This is ridiculous." They had just arrived in Mason City, Iowa around late noon. The hotel was slightly outside of the city borders, shops and another motel a couple block away.

"Sometimes the best way to investigate a haunting is to get right in the middle of it,"Dean responded as he led the group to the front desk.

"I still think it's crazy,"Alec mumbled. "especially when there's a nice non-haunted motel a couple blocks away." Sam chuckled, ruffling Alec's hair.

"Don't worry, Al,"Sam replied as he followed Dean towards the front desk. His brother was already chatting up the young desk clerk as she found them a room. "Bobby said this was a simple haunting. It will probably take a day or two tops." Alec huffed.

"With our luck,"Alec retorted. "It's probably gonna be the start of the next apocalypse." He glared at the bellhop, who lounged against the wall bored out of his mind. "If this is such a great hotel, where is everybody?" Alec turned, noticing the lobby was completely empty. It was eerie. Completely quiet, except for the staff that lingered in the lobby looking for a job to do.

"Probably got spooked with the recent deaths and hauntings,"Ben stated. If he wasn't with Sam and Dean, he knew he'd be long gone as well. "So, they hightailed it."

"Smart,"Alec grumbled, crossing his arms. "You know what we are?" Ben shook his head, though he had an idea what his brother would say about the situation. "We're nuts. Absolutely nuts."

"Why's that Alec?"Sam asked as Dean caught his attention, showing off the key card he just acquired.

"We're the idiots that are running towards danger,"Alec stated, throwing his arms out. "At Manticore, we were taught to look for the threat signs. Emptiness of a public area is definitely suspicious. Stillness, silence, all suspicious." He lowered his voice, leaning towards Ben. "We're sitting ducks for a ghost with a vendetta."

Ben rolled his eyes at Alec's dramatics. "We don't even know why she killed those people yet,"Ben responded. "It's not like she killed everyone she came into contact with." Alec stared at his twin, disbelievingly. Ben was always the paranoid one. About germs. About dirtiness. What was with this calm attitude? Alec definitely sensed something was wrong. An unknown, ethereal force lingered within the building and it made the hairs on the back of Alec's neck stand on edge. Ben should sense this too. The darkness. The anger. Why couldn't he feel it?

"What if we're next,"Alec asked as he picked up his duffel again and followed Dean to the elevator. The bellhop quickly grabbed Dean's bags, excited for a task to perform. "We're at the hotel that she haunts and we could be next."

"We're not gonna be next,"Sam promised as he placed his bags on the luggage cart. He smiled at the bellhop as they loaded into the elevator. Alec gave him a disbelieving look. The signs were there. People died and guests were leaving. Alec would definitely feel more comfortable about this hunt if they had stayed in a different hotel.

"If you say so,"he grumbled. He leaned against the wall as the bellhop pressed a button and the doors closed. Great. They were in an elevator and the hotel was haunted. This couldn't end well.

"Pretty empty today,"Dean mentioned as he watched the bellhop. The man was young, probably in his mid twenties, with dark eyes and light hair. He had a nice smile. A cherubic face.

"It's been empty for the last couple weeks,"the bellhop responded as he watched the light ding and the elevator reach the floor.

"Since the deaths,"Sam fished. The man nodded, unperturbed by the questions.

"Since the suicides,"the man clarified. "One right after the other."

"That's a bit suspicious don't you think,"Dean inquired as he leaned against the railing. The man shrugged, keeping his lips tight.

People get jumpy,"the bellhop stated. "They start makin' up stories and soon we have a ghost on our hands." He turned his head slightly to catch Sam and Dean's eyes. "If you ask for my opinion, it was just a string of suicides committed by extremely depressed individuals." The bellhop sighed. "Sad really."

"What about the ghost sightings?"Alec asked, shifting his feet. He was playing the part of the nervous little kid, who read one too many horror stories. That's what the bellhop would expect and he would respond accordingly. "I read that some people have spotted a ghostly figure, Myrtle. Is it true?"

"Nah, little man,"the bellhop responded. "People make stuff up all the time." He smiled, softly. "Personally, I haven't seen the ghost myself. I doubt it's real." Alec watched the bellhop's eyes. Something was up. Either he had seen the ghost or he knew something was up. Either way, he wasn't sharing. Ben bumped him, immediately sensing something off. Sam and Dean had the same look as they scrutinized the young bellhop.

"What about Myrtle?"Ben asked. He twitched nervously. "Stories about her have come up on Creepypasta." He glanced at Dean and the hunter, immediately, clued into what the child was doing.

"Ben,"Dean replied, gruffly. "I thought I told you not to go on that site. It's too scary." He glanced at the bellhop, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, bout that. The boys have wild imaginations."

"But, Dad,"Alec argued. "They say her throat was slit. Obviously, murdered. She now haunts the hotel, choosing her next victims out of revenge. We could be next!"

"Alec, enough,"Dean replied with a rumble. "You're scaring the gentle-"

"I'm alright,"the bellhop responded, eyes shifting. "But, I can tell you for sure her throat wasn't slit."

"How?"Alec pushed, putting desperation in his voice. The dude was about to crack like an egg. "It's not like you would know." He turned to Dean. "Dad, seriously, we should leav-"

"Because I found her,"the bellhop blurted as he shifted from foot to foot. "I found her hanging from the fan, wrists slit." Alec smirked, triumphantly. Easy-peasy. He was nervous. Beyond terrified. He had definitely seen something, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Not just yet. "Sorry." The elevator dinged, doors sliding open. The group followed the young man out. He was tense.

"What's your name?"Sam asked, suddenly. The bellhop startled, glancing at the hunter.

"Peter,"he answered. Sam nodded.

"Peter,"Sam continued. "What can you tell us about that night?" Peter shifted as he pushed the cart towards the end of the hallway.

"I shouldn't be talking about this,"Peter muttered as his eyes darted towards the curious children. "I could get in trouble."

"Then we won't tell anyone,"Dean bribed. Peter's eyes shot towards Dean, noting the sincerity in the hunter's voice. Peter sighed, slowing to a stop.

He leaned forward and the hunters moved closer. "They had been shouting all evening,"Peter said, eyes shifting. "Every time I brought new guests up, the shouting would grow louder. So, loud that it was disturbing the other patrons. Two hours later, it just went quiet. Esmeralda said the man had left."

"And Esmeralda is?"Dean inquired.

"The maid. She's new." Peter wrung his hands nervously. "At first, everyone was relieved, but as the silence lingered and no one exited the room. I got worried." He pulled at his ear, nervously. "I noticed the door was cracked open slightly. And, maybe, I shouldn't have entered, but I was worried. I pushed open the door and she was hanging there. Eyes dead, mouth hanging open." He shivered. "The room's been blocked off for investigation purposes." He started pushing the cart again. "The maid said, she saw someone leave, a man, but she didn't see his face."

Dean nodded, glancing at Sam. "So, I'm guessing you haven't seen anything suspicious since then,"Sam stated. "No foul play with the other victims?"

Peter's eyes squinted as he took in the Winchester brothers' appearances. "What are you, cops?"Peter inquired.

Dean shrugged. "Nah,"he replied. "Just two curious vacationers." He smiled pleasantly. Peter huffed as he paused in front of the room, switching nervously from foot to foot.

"I lied before,"he admitted as he swiped the key card and the door opened. "I haven't seen her, but I've felt her." He lowered his eyes. "Every time, I turn a corner I feel her, watching me. Other guests have said the same thing." He breathed heavily, leaning against the cart. His legs wobbled. "I tried to tell the manager, but he threatened to fire me. Fire me for spreading rumors. Even though they aren't rumors. I don't know how, but it's all real." He bit his lips.

"Because of the guests,"Sam guessed. Peter nodded. The hotel didn't want to lose money, so they've tried to keep the haunting quiet. It wouldn't help business, if the employees were freaking out.

"You should leave,"Peter blurted, freaked. He didn't care about self-preservation anymore. Didn't care about the two little boys that stood next to Dean. "You should get out before it's too late-" He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"What's too late?"Dean asked. Peter turned frazzled eyes towards the hunter.

"She's always watching,"Peter whispered. Alec felt a chill run up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck, prickled. "She's never not watching."

Peter stumbled backwards, leaving the cart, the luggage, and Winchesters behind. Dean glanced at Sam, raising a brow.

"Shit,"Dean stated. "That was weird."

"The motel down the street was a way better option,"Alec mumbled, eyes darting as if waiting for the lights to flicker and a figure to appear.

They pushed the cart into the hotel room, Sam switched on the light. Dean glanced around, noting the two beds and the kitchenette. "No wonder I got this room for cheap,"Dean muttered as he closed the door. Sam was pulling out their gear and laying it out on the table, laptop last. "Staffs' actin' like characters from The Twilight Zone. Not good for business at all. Salt." Sam tossed him the bag of salt, Dean and Alec immediately got to work, salting the windows and doorway.

"Or it's because of the psycho murderer ghost,"Alec quipped. He rolled his eyes. "Just a thought." Dean smirked before telling Ben to grab the emf detector. Sam was in the bathroom, dressing into a suit.

"What are we gonna do?"Ben asked as he handed Dean the detector. The hunter turned the emf meter over, making sure it was intact.

"We're gonna track us a ghost,"Dean stated as he smacked the detector a couple times. It beeped and Dean grinned.

"What about Sam?"Alec asked, hopping onto the bed.

"I'm heading for the records department,"Sam answered, stepping out of the bathroom and straightening his tie. "I want to read up on the late Myrtle Benson." Sam fixed the cuffs on his suit.

"You're gonna figure out where she was buried?"Ben questioned. Sam nodded.

"You should figure out who the guy was too,"Alec added. "Maybe, figure out where Myrtle was from."

"That's the plan, buddy." He glanced at his watch and opened the door. "I'll be back in a couple hours." Sam disappeared and Alec focused on Dean.

"Well,"Alec sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Are we gonna start?" The emf meter beeped.

* * *

The hall was expansive and quiet. Alec felt the creeps just walking through it. Doors on either side of him. Florescent lights shining down. Red carpet beneath his feet. He felt vulnerable and he hated it. He wished he had a gun. He really did, but Dean had said 'no'. Guns aren't for kids, according to the hunter. That only angered Alec more. Annoyed that Dean couldn't trust him with a weapon. The only sound heard was the beeping from the emf meter and Ben's breathing.

"Red rum,"Dean murmured as he watched the detector.

"What?"Ben asked, turning towards the older hunter curiously.

"Nothin', just makin' a movie reference, Benny,"Dean answered as the detector crackled. Dean frowned as he turned. Dean swore he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A figure. A girl. But, she disappeared before he could take a good look. The detector slowed back to a steady beep. He was picking up something.

"What movie?"Alec asked. He was sure something was watching him. He felt a pair of eyes, staring at his neck. A shiver ran down his spine. And cold. He felt a chilly breeze in a heated hallway. What the hell did he agree to?

"The Shining,"Dean answered. He pointed the detector towards a door and it started whirring . He backed away slightly, before placing a hand on the door. "This hallway reminds me of a scene." The lights flickered above. Dean's head shot up, frowning.

"What scene?"Alec whispered. He didn't want the hallway to go silent again. He didn't know what Dean was talking about. He didn't understand the reference. All he knew was if it went quiet, something bad would happen.

"The kid was riding his bike,"Dean explained. Ben moved closer to Dean, hand grabbing the jacket. "He turned a corner and twin ghosts stood at the end of the hall." Dean pursed his lips, pulling his hand away from the locked door. "This is the room Myrtle died in. The readings are a lot louder than before."

"D-Dean,"Ben stuttered, pointing a finger down the hall. His eyes were wide and wild. Terrified. Alec turned his head, jaw dropping. A woman stood at the end of the hall. Blood leaked from her wrists, a belt hanging from her neck. Dark hair hung in thin tendrils, framing her pale complexion. She lifted a frail arm up, pointing towards Dean. She stepped forward in slippered feet, nightgown hanging around her knees, bathrobe straps slid across the floor.

Dean pushed Alec and Ben behind him, raising the sawed off shotgun. "Stay behind me,"he ordered. Myrtle flickered, disappearing, before reappearing closer. Ben shouted out in surprise. Alec held onto his brother. Her mouth was moving, forming words, as she reached a hand towards the hunter. Dean fired and she disappeared.

Dean's eyes lingered for a moment, making sure she was gone before he turned around, facing the two boys behind him. "Are you both alright?" Ben's eyes were wide in shock. His hands shaking. He couldn't compute. His brain couldn't wrap around the situation. He had just seen a ghost. He had seen a ghost and he wasn't crazy. Bobby, Dean, and Sam weren't crazy because it was real. All of it was real.

"That was a ghost,"Alec muttered, mouth hanging open. "I just saw a ghost." He glanced over at Dean. "Am I insane?"

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Welcome to the job, kiddo,"Dean replied, placing a guiding hand on the boys backs.

"I'm not crazy,"Alec murmured. "You're not crazy. The supernatural is real. Ghosts are real." Alec's eyes widened. "Oh shit, monsters are real." His hands curled against his head, eyes wide. He had been humoring the old man. He had been humoring Bobby and the Winchester brothers because why the hell not? But, now, he'd have to take the hunt seriously because it was all real. Everything was real.

"Alec,"Dean said, rubbing the kid's shoulder. "Alec, are you alright?" Alec shook his head, grabbing onto Dean's arms. Dean sighed as he glanced around the room. The ghost was gone for now. He could come back later tonight with Sam. He picked Alec up, tucking him in his arms before grabbing Ben's hand. "Come on, kiddos, lets get out of here."

"She's still watching us,"Alec whispered, eyes darting from side to side. "She's always watching us." He gripped Dean's neck and the hunter sped up,passing a cleaning cart.

* * *

"Well, the body was cremated,"Sam stated as he walked through the doors. He slapped the notepad against the table, pulling out a chair. Alec and Ben sat on the bed, channel surfing. Homeschool books were scattered around them. Dean glanced up from the computer, frown curving his lips. It had taken him an hour to calm the boys down. They were tense and anxious as soon as they stepped through the hotel room. Alec paced for a good few minutes, murmuring about going back out there and taking down the ghost. Ben was just quiet, allowing his brother to have his little boy bravado after being terrified. Maybe, Sam was right. Maybe they were too young.

"Shit,"Dean grumbled. "Thought Bobby said it was a simple salt and burn." Sam leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bobby thought it was a simple salt and burn,"Sam clarified. "But, this whole case is weird. I looked at Myrtle's record, she looked like she was strangled. Like the belt squeezed her neck and, then, yanked her upwards." Myrtle Benson's case had been reopened since several other people had fallen victim to 'suicide' in the same hotel.

"So, you're saying she was murdered,"Dean clarified, running a hand through his hair. Sam nodded.

"And, she was missing her back molars,"Sam added. "I'm guessin' that is what's keeping her here." Dean huffed, his eyes lingering towards the two boys who were watching cartoons. "How are we gonna find back teeth?"Dean muttered. "They're probably not even here."

"If the teeth are acting as an anchor, they very well could be here,"Sam stated. "Also, I took a look at the other victims records, they were missing back molars too." Dean raised a brow.

"Seriously,"Dean stated. "We have a ghost with a signature now?"

"She could be reenacting her death through the others,"Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head. "They weren't found hanging,"Dean reminded. "They didn't die the same way as Myrtle." Sam nodded, one victim had been found foaming at the mouth, another with their head blown to bits. That death was recent. The gunshot had startled the guests. All classic signs of suicide. No one had seen anyone suspicious down the hallways. No one saw anyone enter or leave. But, Sam and Dean knew the difference. "Since when do ghosts use guns?"Dean muttered.

Sam shrugged. "Since when do they use poison,"Sam countered. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Five others are missing. The five that had disappeared were with the victims earlier." Dean raised a brow.

"Did they have an argument?"Dean asked. Sam shrugged. The reports hadn't mentioned arguments.

"Where's Myrtle Benson from?"Alec inquired, turning his head. Ben was scribbling in the notebook as he read over the arithmetic problems.

"Actually, she's from here,"Sam stated, opening his notepad. "She lived a few blocks away from this hotel."

"That's interesting,"Ben murmured, head popping up from the textbook.

Alec shrugged. "Maybe, she had a rat problem,"he stated. Ben nodded in agreement.

"Or,"Dean murmured, glancing at Sam. "We know she was meeting with a mystery man-"

"You're thinkin' affair,"Sam whispered back, trying to keep his voice low enough for little ears. Dean nodded. "Could her suitor have a motive." Dean shrugged.

"He left, irate,"Dean reminded. "If they were arguing, he could have killed her."

"Do you think her family would have known,"Sam asked. "About the affair?"

"Don't know,"Dean stated. "One way to find out." He handed Sam the phone, smirking cheekily. Sam rolled his eyes, taking the phone. "I know you got a number off records." Sam dialed the number he had written down. Pen in hand. Dean stood up, stretching his limbs, and made his way over to the bed. He fell backwards and the twins giggled as they moved the books aside.

"Hi,"Sam greeted. "Am I speaking with a Margaret Benson."Sam paused,nodding his head. Alec and Ben's head perked. "I'm Detective Samuel Fisher with the Mason City Police Department, I wanted to ask you a few questions about your daughter, Myrtle Benson." Dean sat up, Alec hanging off his neck. "We believe her case is no longer a suicide, but a cover up for foul play after some disturbing evidence found during autopsy."

Ben could hear crying. The woman was crying on the other end, her breathes hyperventilating. She said she already knew that. That a detective had called earlier about the recent discoveries. She wondered why they were calling again. "Just needed more information." Sam replied, smoothly. "Mrs. Benson, do you know if your daughter was seeing anyone?"

Ben heard more hiccup crying and a question. Why do you need to know? "We're turning over every stone possible to figure out what happened. Please answer the question." Sam nodded, jotting down the name. "She was having an affair, but she didn't know it?"Sam glanced over at Dean. "She called you after the argument, upset?"

Dean stood up and Alec plopped onto the bed. "She didn't realize he was married." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Mrs. Benson, do you know the name of the man she was dating?" Thomas Brown. Sam jotted down the name. "Have you met Thomas Brown personally? Does he seem the type to commit murder?"

She didn't know. She hadn't even known her daughter was dating. Let alone a man twice her age. She had received the name and the information about the affair that night after the argument. Her daughter had been completely upset. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Mrs. Benson, we'll get back to you as soon as possible." He hung up the phone, glancing at Dean. "Well, we know she died after she called her mother."

"And Brown left right before then,"Dean answered. "He could have swung back around and killed her." Dean snapped his fingers. "What about the other victims? Do you think they were having affairs?" Sam raised a brow. "That could be a motive for a vengeful spirit."

Sam leaned back. "That would make sense,"he agreed. Alec and Ben were sitting on the edge of the bed, their heads quirked as they listened to the brothers. "I'm thinkin' we should go back to the floor tonight. See if we could find her molars." Dean nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me,"Sam agreed as Dean stood up, grabbing his coat. "Where are you going?"

"Ta get food,"Dean replied. "Hotel food is too expensive." He grabbed his keys. "Watch the boys?" Sam nodded. "I'll be back in a bit." Dean made his way towards the door. He yanked it open, startled by the maid that stood on the other side.

She was short, around five foot four, with dark hair and a rounder figure. "Senor,"she exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest. "You frightened me."

"Sorry bout that,"Dean's eyes shifted from side to side, glancing down the hallways. He raised a brow. "What are-"

"The manager told me you needed your room cleaned,"She answered before he could finish his sentence. A smile curved. "So, I come to clean the mess." Dean shook his head.

"I believe you're mistaken,"he replied. "I didn't call the manager." He caught the suspicious glance from Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you sure?"she asked, innocently. Dean nodded. "You're not 322?" Dean shook his head.

"We're 312,"He answered. Her mouth gaped and she glanced at the number once more, before smacking herself in the face.

"My bad,"She replied. "I get confused sometimes. I'm new here." She smiled, angelically. "Have a good day, senor." She patted him on the shoulder before pushing her cart down the hall. Dean glanced back at Sam and his brother shrugged.

"Grub,"Dean repeated before closing the door. Sam glanced at the two boys, shrugging his shoulders.

"How did the hunt go?"he asked, plopping down between Alec and Ben.

"We saw our first ghost,"Alec answered, fiddling with a pencil. "I guess I owe you an apology. You're obviously not crazy...or schizophrenic." Sam chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Nah, not schizophrenic,"Sam agreed before winking. "But, definitely crazy." Alec smiled.

"She was scary,"Ben said. His nose wrinkled. "And really gross." Alec nodded in agreement before jumping to his feet.

"She walked like this,"he explained, dragging a foot behind him and holding out a hand. He opened his mouth, allowing his jaw to hang. He spun around, facing Sam. "It's a good thing Dad shot her. We'd have been ghost chow."

Sam raised a brow and chuckled. Recently, Alec and Ben had been slipping up more often. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or by accident. Whether they were gauging their reactions over the familial names or the names just came naturally without much thought. Sam liked it. He liked the slip-ups and he hoped that soon it might be a continuous basis.

At first, it had terrified him being Uncle Sam, instead of just Sam. The new responsibilities that would come with being an uncle scared the hunter. But, now, he welcomed it and he considered talking to Alec and Ben about the name change, but decided not to. He didn't want to terrify the boys or push them away.

"Did she attack in any way?"Sam questioned. The twins shook their head.

"Just walked and pointed,"Ben responded. Sam's brows furrowed. That was strange. Vengeful spirits normally reacted violently. Whether it was using telekinesis or some other form of ghostly power.

"Huh,"Sam stated, leaning back.

"Huh,"the twins copied. Sam smirked. He grabbed the math book, turning the pages.

"Working on math?"he inquired as he read over the simple math equations. He bought books a couple levels higher than third grade math, considering the boys were highly intelligent. He had a feeling Manticore had already taught the basics, if not higher.

"Dean made us,"Alec grumbled, annoyed. Sam raised a brow, surprised. "He said he wants us smart and educated." Alec pouted.

"Well, he's right,"Sam stated, opening the book. "You don't want to be held back in life."

"But, I can learn everything really fast,"Alec argued. "I have an eidetic memory."

"This should be a breeze then,"Sam retorted. "Have you finished the first chapter?" Ben nodded, handing over his notebook. Alec grumbled to himself about the unfairness and lack of freedom. Sam rolled his eyes. One day the kid would understand. He opened the book, reading over the first ten problems.

* * *

Sam sat at the table, laptop open, when a flier was slammed onto the table. His eyes shot up, noticing Dean. "Thomas Brown's been missing since Myrtle died,"Dean stated as Sam picked up the flier. He looked at the flier, a middle age man was smiling back. Dark hair, dark eyes. "Police thought he might have ran."

"After he murdered Myrtle,"Sam stated. Dean nodded."He's a wanted man."

"Yeah, but his wife doesn't think so,"Dean replied. Sam raised a brow, watching his brother as he unloaded the fast food containers. Fried chicken tonight. He started loading two plates full of coleslaw, potatoes, rolls, and chicken. Alec and Ben sat at the table, anticipating the meal.

"When did you meet the wife?"Sam wondered.

"What does the wife think?"Alec asked as he spooned a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Sam poured two glasses of milk for the boys.

"She's handin' out fliers,"Dean stated. He had walked right past her. "She's searching for her missin' husband, while the police are now searching for a criminal." He opened his beer, taking a swig. "She gave me a flier and told me, her husband may be a cheater but he wasn't a murderer." Ben leaned forward, looking at the flier in Sam's hands.

"He doesn't look like a killer,"Ben muttered as he looked over the man's smiling face.

"He's still a slimeball, kiddo,"Dean replied, taking a bite of mash. He pointed his fork towards the coleslaw. "Eat your greens, Benny." Sam rolled his eyes. The coleslaw was hardly considered a vegetable. The little boy, immediately, took a bite of the coleslaw.

"We're going tonight, right?"Alec asked, nibbling a chicken.

"We,"Dean pointed between Sam and him. "are going tonight. You and your brother are staying in the hotel."

"That's not fair,"Alec complained. "We're important assets to the mission." Dean shook his head.

"You got scared today, kiddo,"Dean reminded. The hunter had carried a terrified Alec, all the way back to the hotel room. Ben hadn't fared much better. They were too young for hunting and Dean didn't want to expose them again."You're both too young for this. Maybe in a few years."

"She just surprised me,"Alec argued. "She was creepy and weird and I wasn't expecting it. Now, I'm expecting it. I wanna help." The child pouted, crossing his arms. Ben nodded in agreement.

"We're prepared now,"Ben piped up. "We know what to expect. We can use our abilities to assist you."

"We have the sixth sense now,"Alec added. "We see dead people too." Alec gave the brothers a large smile. Dean snorted. He had made the same joke, during the drive, when the twins asked about seeing ghosts. Now, Alec was using it on him.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before taking another swig of beer. "Just give us a second chance, Da-Dean,"Ben pleaded. He glanced over at his brother and they both pouted, fluttering their eyelashes. Dean groaned. Shit. Since when did they learn the puppy eyes? He was in trouble if they were gonna use this as a manipulation tactic. He didn't remember being good at this when he was child. It was always Sam. Maybe, Sam was teaching them a thing or two.

"Fine,"Dean decided, sitting up. "Fine. We'll try round two." He sipped his beer. "But, if either of you are terrified, you better let me know and we'll leave immediately. Understood?" Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Stick with us,"Sam stated. "Don't wander off."

"Okay,"Ben replied.

"What about weapons?"Alec asked, at the same time. He didn't want to go back there, empty handed.

"We have iron rods,"Sam answered. "You both can use those."

"Good,"Alec responded, taking a bite of chicken. "I don't wanna be empty handed again."

* * *

They lingered in the hallway, lights flickering above, as Sam and Dean makes the first step towards Myrtle's door, guns pointing. Alec and Ben held the iron rods in their hand, back to back. Alec could feel her. He couldn't see Myrtle, but he could definitely feel her. Feel the icy breath on the back of his neck. The sadness and despair down the hall. The anger between the walls. He could sense it and those feelings put him on edge. Ben too. Ben kept drumming his fingers against his own iron rod. His legs were tense, ready to fight or flight.

Dean waved them forward, Alec and Ben ran. Blurred right next to Dean. Dean jumped, whispering 'Jesus' as he griped his heart. Dean was just as jumpy with anticipation.

"I feel her,"Alec whispered as he watched Sam pick the hotel lock to Myrtle's room.

"You do?"Dean asked, in a hush tone. Alec nodded, eyes darting back and forth. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled.

"She's watching us,"Alec replied. Ben bobbed his head, facing the hallway.

"Why isn't she attacking?"Ben whispered. Alec shrugged. She was here. Alec knew it. His transgenic senses provided him keen intuition. He could sense presences that most ordinaries couldn't feel, unless they saw it. Alec didn't need to see the ghost, to know it was there. Just like a dog or a cat didn't need to see something to recognize it's presence. Manticore made them that way.

The door clicked open and Sam looked up at Dean. "We're in,"he whispered as he pushed the door open. Sam was a badass, Alec decided. A smile twisted his lips. He was beyond happy he found these two. They walked into the hotel room, avoiding the caution tape as they stepped further into the crime scene.

"That's where she hung?"Alec asked, pointing towards the fan. Dean nodded, glancing up.

"Yup,"he responded. She was found hanging, with a belt wrapped around her neck.

"That's creepy,"Alec murmured. Dean couldn't agree more and he pulled the little boy close. Sam started checking the floor for teeth as Ben stood guard near the front door. Dean directed Alec towards another area, telling the boy to look in the bathroom. They couldn't find the teeth. So, far the coast was clear and Dean was starting to wonder if anyone besides three people actually worked at this hotel.

A child's gasp startled Dean. Dean turned quickly, pointing his gun. Myrtle lingered in the middle of the room, head tilted and hand pointing. Dean cocked his gun, realizing the bitch ghost was between him and his kids. Sam was doing the same. Ben pressed against Alec, protecting him from the ghost while Alec fought to guard Ben. Blood dribbled from her slit wrists. The belt jingled against her neck as she stepped forward.

Dean was gonna shoot. He was gonna take down the ghost and get his kids out of here. But, Sam placed a hand on the nozzle, pushing it down. "Dean, wait,"his brother said, halting his action. The ghost woman moved closer.

"Don't tell me to wait, Sammy,"Dean growled, his protective instincts getting the best of him. He shot the ghost and she disappeared. He called the boys and they came running, gripping his shirt as he lead them towards the door, but Myrtle reappeared. The door slammed shut and Dean let out a string of cuss words as she pointed, mouth moving. Alec swung out, hitting her with the iron rod. She disappeared.

"Sammy, move out!"Dean shouted, summoning his brother. Sam ran forward, but slid to a stop.

"Wait, Dean,"Sam exclaimed as Dean yanked the door open, still holding onto the boys. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah,"Dean retorted. "We don't have teeth to burn." Sam rolled his eyes, gripping his brother's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ghost reappear, pointing a finger towards the bed corner.

"She's not attacking,"Sam answered, shoving his brother. "She's pointing." He looked at the ghost girl, her lips rapidly moving. "She's tryin' to tell us something." Dean squinted his eyes, taking a good look at the ghost.

"'M scared,"Ben mumbled, eyes wild. "You said we'd get out of here if I told you that." Dean's hand left the child's shoulder, eyes set on the ghost.

"I know,"Dean answered. He stepped forward, Sam covering him. "We're gonna leave soon, sweetheart. What are you tryin' to show us?" He moved closer and the ghost moved out of the way, though her finger never stopped pointing. Dean squatted, looking under the bed. He sighed heavily. Shit. There goes a simple salt and burn. He reached under the bed, yanking off the hex bag that was taped to the bottom of the bed.

He held it up for Sam and the ghost flickered. Gone.

"Witches, Sammy,"Dean growled. "We're dealin' with goddamn witches."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This is a two-part hunt. The story will wrap up in the next chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you notice any blaring grammatical mistakes, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't have a betareader, so I edit on my own. I'm a perfectionist. lol. Please review.**

Chapter 11

"I bet,"Dean said as he slammed the hotel door shut. "That hex bags were in each of the victims' rooms." Dean opened the mini fridge, grabbing a beer. He popped the top off, taking a swig. "We just need to figure out who the witch is-" He raised his arm, a cocky smile on his face. "And, boom, case close. We're out of Iowa."

He pulled out the milk carton, handing it to Alec. The little boy poured a cup for himself and Ben, before sipping the dairy product.

"Why was this ghost different?"Ben asked. His fingers tapped the plastic cup. "Bobby said most ghosts were violent spirits or poltergeist, but this one wasn't."

"She was still creepy,"Alec murmured, propping an elbow on the table. He knew he'd have nightmares for weeks because of her face. He had never seen something so gruesome, and he thought Manticore had shown it all.

"She's a death omen,"Sam explained as he took the handed beer from Dean. The boys raised identical brows. "Death omens are often nonviolent. They're warnings." He took a sip of the amber liquid, opening his laptop.

"They try to clue people into how they died,"Dean continued, leaning against the table. "And they try to warn those who are about to kick the bucket."

"They show up for murder, don't they?"Ben inquired. Dean nodded his head.

"Have you seen one before?"Alec asked.

"Once,"Dean responded. "While I was in custody." He rubbed his eyes, feeling the yawn approaching. It was early morning, probably around three. The boys were probably exhausted from the day of ghost hunting and witch discovery. This was their first hunt and it turned out messed up like all Winchester hunts.

"How did the omen die?"Ben questioned as he poured himself a second glass.

"Cop killed her,"Dean responded. "He was trying to hide the evidence of illegal activities he was participating in. She was trying to warn the people he was after."

Dean stood, stretching his limbs. He glanced at the two boys, knowing they were exhausted. Drained by the events of today. No matter how near a hunt was to ending, sleep was important to a hunter. Without sleep, they couldn't function properly to finish the job.

"Alright, you two,"Dean stated, tossing the empty beer bottle out. "Bedtime." The boys groaned, but Dean gave them a pointed stare. "None of that. I want pajamas on and teeth brushed in the next ten minutes."

"I'm not tired,"Alec grumbled, crossing his arm. His bottom lip was jutted in a pout, but Dean didn't miss the struggled yawn that tried to escape clench lips.

"Don't care,"Dean responded. "It's nearly three in the morning. Bedtime for kids."

"You're not going to bed,"Alec accused. Ben elbowed his brother, before sliding out of his seat. He made his way to the bags, pulling out fresh underwear and pajamas.

"Thank you, Ben,"Dean acknowledged the child's quiet obedience. Ben nodded, heading into the bathroom first. "Alec, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"I don't want to be bossed around,"Alec retorted, slumping in his seat. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, arguing with Alec was like fighting with a bull. They always fought back with twice the righteous anger.

"Alec, you're on thin ice,"Dean stated. "What I say goes and if it's bedtime, it's bedtime."

Alec sneered, eyes flaring. "Not with that thing out there,"he argued, pointing a finger towards the door. "I'm not going to sleep."

"Are you afraid?"Dean inquired, taking another approach to the stubborn child.

Alec shook his head, glaring holes into the wall. "No,"he said. "I just don't wanna sleep. Not tired."

"We're all going to bed, Alec,"Sam stated, trying to reason. "It's late-"

"I don't care,"Alec argued. "I'm not tired." He couldn't sleep. Not after everything he had seen. The spooky woman was still ingrained into his mind. He didn't like the way her face looked. The way her jaw hung and blood oozed from her wrists. He didn't care if she was trying to help. She was scary like an anomaly. But, Alec wasn't going to admit that. He was a soldier. Tougher than nails. He wasn't scared of anything. Fear was for the weak. Manticore had drilled the fear right out of him. He had drilled the obedience right out of himself. He didn't need rules or adults, he was a rebel. "I do what I like,"Alec stated. "I'm not sleeping."

"Fine,"Dean replied, calmly. "Than you lose privileges." Alec's eyes shot up to the older green ones. His mouth dropped and he sat up straight.

"You can't do that,"he challenged. "You have no right. I don't have to sleep if I don't want to."

"Watch me,"Dean answered, crossing his arms. He was exhausted. He didn't have time to deal with Alec's bad behavior. He didn't care if he sounded grouchy. He was grouchy. Today was a ridiculously long day. "Tomorrow when we get ice-cream, you're not getting anything."

Alec felt the tears well up from the injustice. He didn't care about the frozen treat. He didn't care that his brother would get a delicious dessert and he wouldn't. Though he cared a bit. What frustrated him was the control. Dean was trying to control him when he didn't want to sleep. He didn't feel safe sleeping in this hotel and Dean couldn't understand that. He didn't know what a witch was. He had just seen a ghost and Ben was blindly obeying orders. Why should he sleep? It wasn't fair. He felt tears pool in his eyes and his lip wobble at the unfairness of everything. He didn't know what to say. He was exhausted and he didn't like being pushed around.

"I hate you,"he hissed, words meant to cut deep. He didn't expect Dean's face to fall or the hurt that welled in the hunter's eyes. He didn't want to see the way Dean's eyes widened and hardened in a matter of seconds. Shields going up to protect him from the reeling emotion. He didn't like the way those words made his stomach feel. The way his stomach reeled in pain and anxiety. No guilt. It gurgled and protested. Felt like a rock hard lump sitting in a gurgling sea.

"Go to bed,"Dean hissed right back. His words hard like rocks. Rocks that broke a fragile glass psyche. He had pushed it. Alec had did it this time and he knew his brother would be giving him an earful. He slid off the chair, wanting to escape the chilly bite. The detachment. He grabbed his pajamas, turning back to Dean's tense stance.

"Alec,"Sam's voice broke his inner turmoil. "Get ready for bed, now."

He blurred. Blurred right into the bathroom and slammed the door. That bad feeling never left his stomach. It was the same bad feeling he got when he punched Ben. Maybe words were just like fists, only they bruised much deeper. He brushed his teeth, ignoring Ben's disappointed stare. He didn't need Ben telling him he was bad. He knew he was bad. He was bad for blurting words out he never meant. Those words were lies, but he was too prideful to correct it.

"Dean, he didn't mean it,"Sam stated as he watched his brother's rigid movements. "They were childish, meaningless words meant to cut deep." Sam drummed his fingers on the table. His brother pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was angry that you were telling him bedtime."

Dean paused in his movements, a sigh slipping from his mouth. "I know, Sam,"he responded. "Doesn't mean it hurts any less." He finally understood how three simple words from a child's mouth could tear a parent's heart to shreds. Though meaningless and impulsive to the child, could be incredibly hurtful to the parent. Dean remembered he said those same words to his own father once. The way John's face fell and his eyes hardened had made Dean's stomach churn. He was mad because of their situation. Mad about the hunter's life. He said it out of frustration, aiming his fears and anger right at his father. He understood now, how those words cut. Especially, after sacrificing so much.

His world revolved around Ben and Alec, they're safety and happiness. No longer was it about the hunt, but the hunt was now about them. If he could take out one more monster to ensure their safety, he would.

He understood John, his crazed hunt for the yellow-eyed demon. He understood now, the long hours and sacrifices, and the bars that he hustled at and the menial jobs he took. Dean understood the crankiness and exhaustion, the way John had collapsed onto the motel bed after a long hunt. One more monster meant his sons were safe one more night. It wasn't about revenge anymore. It was about keeping Sam safe from a demon. It was about keeping Dean alive, long enough to reach adulthood.

For Dean, it was about keeping Alec and Ben safe and alive. Words cut deeper than any knife, especially when you hear it from someone you love. Someone you've sworn to protect. The words were selfish.

His frustration with his own father, ignorant and self-centered. Sam's irritation had been self-centered. John may have been a crappy father at times, but he was always there. He was always trying to keep them alive. He even left to keep his sons alive and safe. Dean understood now, how that probably killed him. It would kill Dean if he purposely left Ben and Alec, even if he knew it was the only way to keep them safe.

"Have we always been selfish, Sammy?"Dean asked, out of the blue. Sam raised a brow, staring at his brother like he had grown a second head.

"I'm not following,"Sam stated. What was Dean talking about? If this was over a child's bitter last words, Dean needed to get over it. Alec, obviously, didn't mean what he said. Sam could see it in the child's eyes as soon as the words slipped out.

"Us,"Dean repeated. "Have we always been self-centered?" He picked at his nail, before sighing heavily. "Thinkin' the world always revolved around us?" Yeah, there were the angels and demons. Lucifer and Michael. But, that wasn't the only issue. During that time, other hunters were out there fighting the good fight, trying to clean up a mess. The Winchesters had made a mess of the prophecy by trying to stop Lilith. Dean wondered if it was out of selfish decisions. Never actually thinking about the greater good. Sometimes, he wondered if they were stuck in the Sam and Dean bubble where all outside factors could never penetrate.

"Is this about Alec's words?"Sam inquired. "Because I think you're taking this a little personally."

Dean shook his head, scratching his chin. This wasn't about Alec anymore, this was about Dad. "Nah,"he replied, though deep down the words still hurt. "I was just thinkin' about Dad." Sam raised a brow, staring at his brother.

"Bout what exactly?"Sam pushed.

"Bout being too hard on Dad in the past,"Dean answered. "He sacrificed a lot you know."

"He was in it for revenge,"Sam argued, rolling his eyes. "He wanted to get back at Yellow Eyes for what he did to Mom." Dean shook his head.

"I don't think so,"Dean responded, glancing at his brother. "I think a lot of it he did for us." Sam raised an inquiring brow. Dean sighed. His brother was still young, only twenty-six though closer to twenty-seven now. Him and Dad had gotten into the most fights. Both stubborn and unrelenting. "Think about it, Sammy, Yellow Eyes didn't just kill Mom, he was after you too. Dad knew that." Dean bowed his head.

Sam's mouth parted as he thought about his brother's words. "I'm starting to think the crazed hunting and long absences were for us,"Dean muttered. "So, that we could live on. Dad sacrificed a lot to keep the monsters away. And we may have hated the training, despised him for it, but that training kept us alive."

"With a lot of help,"Sam reminded. Dean couldn't forget about Castiel, who had pulled him out of hell. Dean shrugged.

"I understand that better now,"Dean continued.

"Because of Alec and Ben,"Sam stated. Dean nodded and Sam bowed his head. "Me too."

"I said those exact same words to Dad once,"Dean said. "I saw how it shattered him. I understand how it shattered him." Dean opened a second beer, taking a swig of the amber liquid.

"He sacrificed a lot,"Sam muttered. Dean bobbed his head.

"Yeah, he did." John Winchester gave up a normal life in favor of moving around, just so Sam would stay hidden. He trained as a hunter, to kill monsters that would rip him to shreds, to protect his sons. A dangerous, selfless act. He trained his sons, so that in the future they could protect themselves. John Winchester was no hero. At times, he was an exhausted, angry drunk. But to say he was self-serving was a false statement. John could have abandoned them, never returned, but he always came back. Always came back for Dean and Sam. "It would kill me to leave Alec and Ben behind,"Dean muttered. "Even if I was trying to protect them."

"You think it killed Dad,"Sam questioned, though it was more a statement than a question.

"I know it did." Dean leaned back into his seat.

"Me too,"Sam responded. "It would kill me too." He glanced over at Dean. "Maybe, we are self-centered." Dean shrugged in response. Didn't matter now, everything they would do now was for Alec and Ben. For the greater good.

His tongue glided along his teeth, he paused. Something felt loose. His tongue paused. His back molar felt loose. Blood spilled from his mouth. Shit.

"Sam,"he shouted as blood pooled in his mouth. He drooled blood onto the carpet, curling into himself. He had this sudden urge. An urge that fought against his own self-preservation. An urge that told him to take his life. No, his mind shouted, No, not now. Not with Ben and Alec. He smashed the beer bottle against the ground. Glass shattered. He could hear his brother calling his name through the haze. "Find the fuckin' Hex Bag!"

He turned on himself, blood pouring from his lips. Sam was running. He was turning over furniture as Dean fought himself as his hand moved the shard of glass closer to his wrists. Vertical cuts would kill. Bleed him out. He heard two children shouting. Four little hands grabbing his arms, tears plopping onto his cheek.

Through the haze, he could see Alec's face as he laid his whole body across Dean. Ben was on his other side, pinning him. Determination in his young eyes. Alec's lips pleading, tears welling. Blood covered his face. Oh God, Alec was bleeding. He wanted to reach a hand towards the child, wipe the blood from his cheek. Check the wound, find a bandage, but he couldn't. He was trapped. But, if he lost focus on his will, the shard would slice through flesh. Suddenly, the enchantment grew louder and he wrenched his arm from Alec and Ben's hands. The glass shard came forward, grazing a mean slice into his flesh. Blood oozed from the wound.

Smoke. He smelled smoke. The glass shard clattered. The haze lifted. He sat up, spitting blood out. A back molar clinked against the floor. He lifted wild eyes towards Sam, who breathed heavily. Two small bodies plowed into him. Arms wrapped around his neck and tears soaked his shirt.

"I didn't mean it,"Alec blubbered, heavy sobs slurring his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Daddy. I didn't." Dean rolled a soothing thumb against the boy's cheek, his hand pressing the child's head against him. His cheek was wet. Tears leaked from his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the boys closer.

"It's okay,"he murmured. "We're okay." Ben sobbed into his shoulder.

"D-don't do that again,"he begged. His nose was pressed against Dean's cheek. "Dad, d-don't do that again." He shook his head. He wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't. He'd never let his guard down again. He would never scare his boys like that again.

"I won't,"he muttered into the child's ears, planting a kiss on the side of his head. "I promise, I won't." He was shocked. His mind felt violated. He had almost lost a battle to magic. Sam was kneeling next to him, hand placed on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't do that either, Uncle Sam,"Alec mumbled, reaching a hand towards the hunter. Sam took it, holding the quivering limb. Alec's eyes were red rimmed, tear tracks ran down his cheeks.

"I won't,"Sam promised. Alec turned his gaze back to Dean.

"I didn't mean it,"Alec repeated. "I don't hate you at all." He tightened his grip. "I love you." Dean felt his chest hitch. Emotions rolled up his throat. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again." Dean pressed a kiss to the child's temple.

"I love you too, buddy,"Dean whispered, tearfully. "I love both of you." The love word wasn't something Dean used often. He was more of a man to express his feelings through actions. But, after a traumatizing experience the words needed to be said. He ran a thumb against the tear track, spotting the blood. "Did I hurt you, Al?" Alec shook his head.

"It's not mine,"Alec whispered. Dean held him close. Alec shouldn't be wearing his blood. Ben shouldn't wear his blood. He stood up, bringing both boys with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"Ben mumbled.

"To the bathroom,"Dean answered. "I don't like seeing blood on you."

When Dean returned with Alec and Ben, Sam was cleaning the floor. The floor was swabbed clean, paper towels in the trashcan. He laid the boys in bed, turning to Sam.

Sam handed him the tooth, Dean sighed. "At least it's just a back molar,"Dean mumbled, feeling the empty space with his tongue. He could always get it fixed later or leave it. Didn't matter."Now we know why the victims were missing teeth." Sam nodded his head.

"What now?"Sam asked, leaning against the table. Dean shrugged.

"We sleep,"he said. "And tomorrow morning, we hunt the witch. The bitch took my tooth." Sam chuckled before he sobered.

"Are you sure you're alright?"Sam asked again. Dean nodded. Sam pulled his brother into a hug. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he patted his brother's back. "That scared me."

"I'm sorry,"Dean mumbled. He never wanted to scare his brother. His kids. The guilt swallowed him whole.

Sam pulled away, running a hand through his hair. He had almost lost his brother again. He couldn't handle the thought of losing Dean and being left with the kids. Sure they fought a lot, but they were brothers. Brothers fought. "What are you sorry about,"Sam muttered. "It was the bitch witch's fault."

Dean smirked before his smile dropped. "I just am,"he responded. He nodded towards the beds. "Come on, let's get some shuteye."

That night, Alec and Ben ended up in Dean's bed, curled against his side. Two living heater blankets. He even heard furniture being moved during the night. In the morning, he found Sam's bed next to his. His little brother's arm resting over Ben. Hair in his face as he snored softly.

* * *

Peter was found dead, hanging in the staff changing room. Police swarmed the lobby as paramedics rushed in to release the young man from the rope. His lifeless body was zipped into a body-bag and rushed out of the hotel. The manager answered police questions, running a horrified hand along his face. A group of maids stood near the front desk, watching the commotion.

The Winchesters stood at the end of the stairs. Alec and Ben leaned against the railing as they watched the ambulance drive away and police search the area. They wouldn't know what to look for, not like the Winchesters did.

By the time, the chaos cleared out and the Manager left to talk to the police in his office, Sam and Dean entered the staff room that was blocked off with caution tape, while Alec and Ben stood guard near the front, making sure no one would enter.

Dean glanced under the benches, while Sam searched through the lockers. They waited for the whistle that would signal someone approaching.

"Found it,"Dean grunted as he yanked the hex bag from underneath the bench. He stood back up to his feet, holding the witchcraft trinket. "Witch killed him." He tossed the bag towards Sam, who set it on fire, destroying the bag.

"Why'd she kill him?"Sam asked as they left the crime scene. Dean shrugged. They made sure the coast was clear before ducking under the police tape. He patted Ben on the shoulder, spotting Alec near the manger as he talked with the older gentleman. His eyes kept shooting towards Sam and Dean, relief curving his lips as he watched the hunters step towards the manager. The manager's back was turned away from the staff room.

"Oh, hey Dad,"Alec greeted as the older man turned around to face Sam, Dean, and Ben. "This is Mr. Pink. He was just telling me where the closest game store was." Mr. Pink smiled in greeting, patting Alec on the back, before shaking Dean's hand. Dean quirked a brow at Alec, realizing the young boy had distracted the manager long enough for Dean and Sam to make their exit.

"Quite the commotion down here today,"Dean commented, glancing towards the caution tape. Mr. Pink sighed, running a tired, old hand down his face.

"Yes, quite the morning,"Pink agreed. "Tragedy has struck again." Alec stepped towards Ben and Ben whispered in his ear. Alec nodded.

"Who was it?"Sam asked. Though he already knew who died and the cause, they wanted to hear it from an outsider's perspective.

"Peter Dowley,"Pink responded. "Our young bellhop, such tragedy, especially after everything that's happened thus far. Mason Hotel is losing it's name as a fine establishment." The older man paused, clasping his hands. "The funny thing is, Peter didn't seem like a depress individual. The whole situation just doesn't make sense."

"Really?"Dean inquired, glancing at the manager. Apparently, he was tired of being hush hush about the situation, now that an employee was dead. "What did he seem like to you?" Pink pursed his lips, pocketing his hands. Unsure whether to tell a guest or not. "Oh, come on,"Dean goaded, smiling. "Nothing to worry about telling me. It'll probably be in the papers soon enough." Pink understood the implications. It would be in the papers by afternoon. This was the seventh death at his hotel in less than a month. People would start talking and no one would come back to his hotel.

"If it means anything,"Sam added. "We're not leaving anytime soon." Not until the killer is caught. Not until the wicked witch is dead.

Pink sighed heavily. "Fine,"the older man responded, leaning against his desk. "He seemed nervous to me like he was trying to hide something."

"Really?"Dean responded, surprised. He quirked a brow, glancing at Sam.

"Yes, jittery,"Pink continued. "I saw him arguing with one of the maids, Esmeralda." His eyes darted between the two men. "She's new and when I confronted them, she said it was nothing but a misunderstanding. He was anxious. She was furious. They did not elaborate"

"What does Esmeralda look like?"Sam asked. Dean felt two tiny hands grab his own. Sam had his suspicions and he wanted to prove them correct.

"She's a shorter woman,"Pink replied, brows furrowing. "Spanish speaker. Bit on the rounder side-" Dean glanced at Sam, nodding his head. Bingo.

"Thank you for your time,"Sam stated, shaking Pink's hand. "I'm-" Pink yanked Sam forward, gripping his hand tightly.

"Listen to me, young man,"Pink growled. "Get out of here. Get your family out of here now. I, usually, prefer not to scare my guests away, but these circumstances are not normal." He glanced at Alec and Ben, before eyes raising to meet Dean's. "People are dying, but not from suicide." The older man gritted his teeth. "Evil is lurking in these halls and I have no control over it."

Sam clasped the old man's hands. His eyes locked onto Pink's. "Mr. Pink, don't worry about us,"Sam stated. "By tomorrow, your issue will be taken care of."

Pink raised a brow, pulling away from Sam. "What do you mean?"Pink whispered.

"He means,"Dean interrupted, voice hush. "Nobody else is gonna die."

"Who are you,"he whispered. Dean smirked as he led the boys towards the front, Sam followed.

"Come on, boys,"Dean stated. "Let's go find that game store." Sam nodded a goodbye, lips quirking partially.

Dean sent an annoyed look towards Sam. "The bitch must have plucked a hair when she patted me,"Dean muttered. Witches, oftentimes, were slight of hand.

"We should follow her,"Sam mumbled under his breath. "See if we can find her lair."

"Why'd she kill Peter,"Ben whispered, eyes darting back in forth between Dean and Sam.

Dean shrugged. "Many reasons, kiddo,"Dean answered, quietly. "Could have been in cahoots. Could have wanted revenge. Maybe,the kid made it on her kill list." Ben bobbed his head.

"What about the missing people,"Alec whispered.

"We'll find out when we find her,"Sam answered, eyes forward as they rounded back towards the hotel. They would head through the staff room and wait. They were already loaded with needed weapons, now that they knew what they were hunting. Most witches set up shop underground. That would be the Winchesters best bet. They turned down a hall, Dean nodded at Sam. Sam went a different direction as Dean continued along his path with the boys. They would call each other if anything suspicious was found.

* * *

"Dean,"Alec whispered, glancing up at the older man. Dean frowned as he continued to lead the boys down the hall and through the hotel. Last night, it was all Daddy, I'm sorry, and I love yous from Alec and Ben. They had clutched him like a lifeline, tears rolling down their cheeks, and heavy sobs hitching their breaths. They had panicked from his near death experience. He remembered little hands clutching his uncontrollable limbs. Loud pleads for him to stop. And new pleads for him to never scare them like that again. It was an emotional roller coaster of a night. Today, it was back to Dean, unless they were in the public eye. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The first time, Ben had called him Dad in private, it shocked the hunter. The title had put Dean's brain into a tailspin of emotions. Terrified. Confused. Worried. Happy. Hopeful. It was a large mix of feelings that sent Dean speechless.

The second and third time in happened, he welcomed the title, though he did not encourage the boys to keep using it. He didn't say anything, just answered Alec's question or helped Ben with a task. Last night, he needed that title. He craved it as fear and shock overtook his thoughts and little arms wrapped around his neck. He was terrified, not because of the hex, he'd been hexed before, but at the possibility of leaving his family early. Leaving Sam alone with the twins. And Alec and Ben without a fath-. Dean shook his head. He couldn't go there. He couldn't grasp onto that hope, just in case it never happened. Just in case, he continued being Dean with a few slip-ups here and there.

He wasn't father material. Maybe brother...or uncle...but, never father. The twins must realize that, since they always switch back to his name. Dean. And somehow hearing that from the twins only drove a metaphorical knife into his heart. A knife that twisted each time Alec and Ben reverted back to his name or stumbled over the title, switching back quickly with a lip bite or a pull of the ear.

"Dean,"Alec repeated, tugging on his jacket. Dean glanced down at the boy. The boy that was more stubborn than a mule, but had a heart of gold. Who could give Sam a run for his money in the arguing department. A natural born lawyer. Dean, internally, smirked at that thought. Alec pointed a finger towards the end of the hall. "She's back."

Dean's eyes settled on the restless spirit as she pointed a finger down the hall. He sent Sam a quick text, realizing Myrtle was leading them to the witch's lair. She swayed as eyes watched the trio, blood flowing to the floor and disappearing into the cement.

"What's up?"Sam asked as he approached his brother, before his eyes caught hold of the ghost. "Oh."

"She's telling us something,"Ben whispered, letting go of Dean and quirking his head to the side. "She wants us to follow her." The ghost girl glided down the hall, turning a corner.

Dean cocked his gun, following the entity. Either following the ghost would be a humongous screw-up or it would lead him right to the witch's lair and hopefully the missing people. They passed the laundry room, blue light pouring into the dimly lit hallway. Sam herded the two boys forward, his hand touching the gun at his waist. They turned a second corner and the ghost paused, spinning towards them. She pointed a finger towards a locked door.

"In there,"Dean asked. The ghost quirked her head before flickering. Gone. He glanced at his brother, before Sam moved forward with lock picking gear. Dean covered him. Alec and Ben kept guard, heads quirked to the side as they listened for intruders. Their hearing far more acute than Dean's. The lock clicked and Sam looked up as he pulled the door open.

They stepped into the room and the first thing they noticed was the jar of teeth on a shelf. The second thing they noticed was six people, trapped in cages. Their eyes stared up at a ceiling, mouth twisted in horror and torment as silent screams ripped from their throats. One man Dean recognized was Thomas Brown, who had been missing for a few weeks.

"Shit,"he mumbled as he stepped around a cauldron. Sam glanced at the jars that were stacked along the shelf. Different herbs and poisons. Calf tongue and lizard skin. Eyeballs and hearts. Dark magic. Alec and Ben stepped further into the room, approaching the six prisoners. The witch wasn't here.

"What's wrong with them?"Ben mumbled, reaching a hand towards the prisoners.

"They're trapped in a dream state,"Sam answered as he swept his eyes across the shelves. The witch would be back soon and it would be bad for them if she caught them here.

"More like a nightmare state,"Dean retorted, noting the contorted features.

"Why?"Alec asked as Ben stepped away from the cages. Eyes catching hold of the jar of teeth. "Why kill the others, but not them?"

"Because cheaters deserve a far worse fate than the temptress,"a woman snarled. She flung her hands out, sending the Winchesters flying against the walls. Alec hit the cement wall with a groan as he slid down next to his brother. The gun slid in front of him as he shook the disorientation from his rattled brain.

The witch stepped further into the room, hate pooling in her cruel dark eyes. Her round hips swaying with each step, and dark tendrils of hair shaping her tan skin. Esmeralda, the new maid, who had a vendetta. "Imagine my surprise this morning when I found you alive, senor."she clucked, bending down to Dean's level. Dean smirked, scratching the back of his head. "That hex is a hard spell to pull, seeing as I'm stealing away a person's inhibition to live. Mind fights the hex, mind loses with a few losses in the end." The teeth. The will to live fought incredibly hard against the hex. "But, normally the spells is infallible. Until you."

"What can I say,"he replied, eyes resting on Alec, who was crawling towards the discarded gun. He needed to distract the witch. "I'm a hard man to kill, Esmeralda." The witch hissed, wrapping a hand around the hunter's throat and lifting.

"Like a cockroach,"she spat, dark eyes burning holes into Dean's cheek. She threw a hand out, sending Sam back against the wall. "The moment I realized you were hunters, I needed to get rid of you. You'd ruin everything."

"What would we ruin, hag?"Dean asked, keeping the bitch witch talking. She slammed Dean against the wall and the hunter saw stars.

"My revenge,"she whispered. "My revenge against the adulterous who betrayed my kind with a young Jezebel."

"I'm not following,"Dean responded, playing confused. He just needed to keep her talking. Talking long enough for Alec to get the gun.

She snarled, hitting him against the wall. "For all the wives and husbands out there with a disloyal spouse,"she growled. "I took it upon myself to provide justice. Just like I exacted justice on my own unfaithful esposo and the bitcha that stole his amor." A smile curved her lips. "Just a bit of hair and I had the perfect hex." From experience, Dean knew villain's loved to talk about their plans. It was ridiculously stupid and cliché, but it kept the witch distracted.

"What about the bellhop?"Sam growled. "Why'd you kill Peter?" She clicked her fingers and Sam felt his vocal cords cinch shut and a weight hold him against the wall.

"Because my brokenhearted accomplice was getting nervous,"she responded. "He wanted revenge just like me, after his girlfriend cheated on him. But, as soon as he met you, he wanted to run his mouth. Hinted at me by using the ghost." She spat on the ground. Because she's always watching, he hinted. Not the ghost. Never the ghost, but the witch."He was just fine collecting the teeth at first. I wanted the prize for my success." Her grin cruel, angry. "But, he got scared. Said, he was seeing a spirit. Said, we were in too far." He wasn't wrong there, thought Dean. "I disagreed, so I got rid of him." She moved her hand away from Dean, the hunter struggled against the unseen force."Now, I can get rid of all four of you. Too bad, you had to bring your sons on this trip. So, young-" She clicked her tongue, pitifully. "And undeserving of death. But, they are hunters. Hunters need to die before they spread like a disease. Like a poison through our world."

The gun clicked and the witch's eyes widened as a gun was pressed against her back. "Let him go,"Alec stated, calmly, eyes deadly. Ben grabbed the other gun, pointing it at the witch. "Or I'll blow your brains out, bitch." The witch froze, eyes wide, as she felt the barrel of the gun move towards her neck, pointing at an angle that would surely kill her.

"Alec,"Dean called, eyes wide in shock at the calculating stare in the child's own orbs.

"I'd do as he says,"Ben answered, smoothly. "He's incredibly serious right now." Ben shot a glance towards his brother, who had not faltered once. The witch cackled.

"You're nothing but ninos," the witch cackled. "You couldn't hurt a fly. Probably, don't even know how to use a gun."

"Wanna bet,"Ben stated, cocking the gun. Bam. The witch howled, releasing her hold on Dean and Sam. A bullet lodged in her leg. Blood oozed from the hole as she crumbled to the ground and Dean struggled to get his bearings.

"You, brat,"she howled, a string of Spanish cuss words exited her mouth.

"Don't underestimate kids,"Alec replied, calmly. "Especially, x5s."

"We're mean,"Ben added with a snarl. Mean and tough, just how Manticore liked them.

Esmeralda growled, mumbling an incantation. She screamed, throwing the spell at the two boys. They blurred out of the way as Alec came fast and hard, slamming the butt of his handgun against the witch's head. The witch's eyes rolled back as she fell against the cement ground. Alec grabbed a handful of her uniform, pressing the barrel against her forehead. Esmeralda's eyes widened, a plead escaping her mouth. Alec didn't care. He didn't care because he knew she would kill again.

His finger lingered on the trigger as Ben checked on Sam, who was standing to his feet. The taller hunter was in shock. Shocked by the quick speeds the twins fought at. Shocked by the brutality and coldness in their voices. He knew Alec would shoot the witch. The scary thing was, there was absolutely no hesitation in the boy's stance. No remorse for the evil witch who clasped her hands, pleading in Spanish.

"You hurt people,"he hissed. "You hurt my family. You don't get to do that and live." His tiny finger pressed against the trigger. A finger far too small to hold a deadly weapon. Far too small to take a life. Far too small to have old eyes.

He was going to pull the trigger. Blow her brains out. Be the good soldier. The soldier, he was meant to be. Never a little boy. He wasn't a little boy. He never cried over a skinned knee. Never learned how to ride a bike. Never played with trucks, until recently. He wasn't meant to be a child. That's not what Manticore intended. She was weak. Unable to fight back. The enemy target. The enemy target that was going to die by his hands. But, a larger hand rested on Alec's smaller one. The one holding the gun.

"Alec,"Dean said, wrapping fingers around the metal object. "Give me the gun."

"No,"Alec snarled, eyes never lingering from the witch's. "She deserves to die." He felt the rustle of fabric as Dean nodded his head. He rested his other hand against Alec's back.

"Yes, she does,"he agreed, calmly. "But, not by your hands." Alec turned his head slightly, to stare at Dean's worn features. Dean's calm determination.

"Why not?"Alec hissed, pupils dilated and features angry. "She tried to kill you. You and Sam."

"Because a child shouldn't do an adult's job,"Dean replied. "He shouldn't be forced to take a life." Alec's lip wobbled as he held back his rage and fear. Large, angry tears pooled, sliding down his cheek. "He shouldn't carry a gun." Alec was relenting. His fingers were sliding away from the trigger, though his fingers still entangled the woman's collar.

"Why?"Alec whispered, a tear sliding off his lip and plopping onto the blue dress.

"Because it'll break you,"Dean murmured into the boy's ear. "But, most of all, it will break me, son." Alec sobbed, fingers releasing the gun and disentangling from the collar. Dean grabbed the gun, pushing Alec close to his chest.

"Cover your ears, Alec,"Dean muttered. Alec closed his eyes and covered his ears, face pressed against Dean's chest. The trigger was pulled. Bam. The bullet lodged into the witch's forehead. Her head smacked the cement, blood pouring from the bullet hole. Blood and brains splattered the ground. Dean stood, pulling Alec up with him. He wrapped his arms around the boy, Alec's face buried into his neck. Dean hummed as he made his way over to Sam, who was shielding Ben.

"Is it over?"Ben whispered against the fabric of Sam's jacket. Sam ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"Yeah,"Dean answered. "It's over." Ben turned to look, but Sam turned his head back around. "You don't need to see this."

"We've seen death before, Dean,"Ben murmured. Dean shook his head.

"Doesn't matter,"Dean responded. "Keep your eyes closed." He led Alec and Ben out of the room. "Sam, deal with the body." Sam nodded, immediately dragging the witch's body away. He put Alec down, standing him next to his brother. "Stay out here." The twins nodded.

"Did we do good?"Ben asked, eyes catching Dean's. Dean smiled.

"You did awesome, Benny,"Dean replied. "Saved our lives." He ruffled their hair, proudly. They were hunters. Brave. Strong. Natural protectors. He couldn't be prouder.

"Help,"a voice called from inside the room. "Where am I?" The voice was male and terrified. "Where's Myrtle?" Dean sighed, ruffling the back of his head.

"Stay here,"he ordered, turning back into the room. People were waking up from the curse. Pained and horrified. He needed to help them through the confusion. Alec and Ben nodded at his retreating back before the two brothers clutched each other in a hug. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in his brother's scent. His brave, tough brother who shot the witch in the leg.

Ben stared straight ahead, eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of Myrtle. He pulled from Alec's grip. "Alec, look,"he whispered. Alec turned. The ghost woman's mouth quirked into a crooked smirk as she waved her hand. The boys waved back.

"Bye,"Alec whispered. Myrtle stared up at the ceiling, a glowing light encircling her. She disappeared for good. He glanced at his brother, who was mesmerized by the sight. "She's gone." He couldn't feel her anymore.

Ben nodded. "She's gone somewhere better,"he responded. Alec grinned, resting his head against Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah,"Alec agreed as he listened to Dean coach the witch's prisoners on what to say to the public. The Winchesters should not be included into their story. The decided story was that Esmeralda had killed all those people and kidnapped the six of them, locking them in a room. Thomas had finally gotten a gun and was able to overpower the woman, after breaking through the cage he was locked in. The six prisoners nodded in agreement at the decided tale.

Sam had cleaned out all DNA evidence of the Winchesters ever being there as he organized the crime scene to fit Dean's story. They added the bit about her believing she was a witch, to explain the teeth, herbs, and animal parts.

By the time they were finished, Sam directed the group towards the stairs as Dean made a hasty escape with the boys. They packed up their hotel room. They snuck past the police that were talking to the missing people as Thomas Brown led them downstairs into the basement area where they were held. They avoided Pink's stare as they walked right out the front entrance.

They tossed their bags into the impala, sliding into their designated seats. Dean switched on the engine, Ac/Dc vibrating through the car as Dean pulled away from Mason Hotel's parking lot and onto the road. Dean's lips quirked upwards as the radio blared and Sam snored softly in his seat, allowing sleep to overtake him. He caught two pairs of green eyes through the rearview mirror, and he smiled.

"Where to next?"Alec chirped, pulling the group out of silence.

"Anywhere,"Dean replied, pride in his eyes for his boys. His brave boys that fought a witch in order to protect their family.

"There's a hunt down in Indiana,"Sam mumbled, sleepily.

"Let's do it,"Alec answered, bumping a fist against Ben's. His eyes were, once again, dry. A smile played on his lips. "Dad?" Dean startled, staring at Alec. Ben smiled, nodding his head. A grin broke across Dean's face. The boys had decided. And though it terrified the hunter, a large part of him embraced the change. He was ready for the change. The change felt right. Meaningful.

"Why not,"Dean answered, grinning. Alec threw a fist in the air, eyes twinkling. That 'why not' was both an answer to the hunt and to a new lifestyle. A lifestyle that Dean wanted more than anything. A title that Dean wanted more than anything.

"Awesome,"Alec stated, leaning back against the fabric. The impala rumbled, distancing itself from the Mason Hotel.

* * *

 **That hunt is finished. Definitely will be starting the next chapter today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you all have been enjoying this story. I love writing it! Please review!**

Chapter 12

"It's beautiful,"Alec crowed as the impala pulled up next to a dilapidated building. A neon sign flickered off and on, indicating a bar waited inside. The smell of smoke and beer wafted from the windows and doors. The sound of pool and gruff men met Alec's ears. He smiled wide. He bounced in his seat, ready for the chance to enter the magnificent place.

Dean chuckled at the child's excitement as he parked between a beat-up truck and a white van. They were low on money after the last couple of hunts. Motels and diners tended to eat up a lot of cash. They had dealt with a poltergeist in Frankfort, Kentucky that was terrorizing a family for the past few weeks. And in Richmond, there was a nest of vampires. Alec and Ben had been too young for that hunt, so Dean decided to leave them in the motel room while he and his brother hunted the nest. The twins had worked on their schoolwork and watched movies that Dean had provided during their absence.

They were now in Tennessee, heading towards a new case that involved werewolves. At least that's what Dean believed was the cause of several deaths and missing hearts. But, with the current shortage of cash, getting a motel was highly unlikely unless he could hustle a few bar patrons.

Bobby had called Dean about Rufus earlier. Apparently, after two weeks of careful bribing and trust building. He had gotten the two children, he had seen in Montana, to approach him. A little blonde girl and brunette boy, both skittish about adults. Both marked with barcodes. Jondy and Seth were their names and Rufus had fed them large amounts of stew as he provided clothes and a warm bath. He was gonna head to South Dakota with the children as soon as he retrieved the third child that was hiding out in a cave. She had been injured by a bear trap when she was running from bastard soldiers. Foot torn to shreds. Jondy and Seth had been searching for medicinal herbs to help her. That was where Rufus was heading when he called Bobby. According to the gruff hunter, her name was Syl.

When Dean told the boys the news, the twins were elated, desperately wanting to reconnect with their fellow transgenics. Dean promised they would be there for Thanksgiving. Hunters were starting to migrate towards South Dakota in order to help take down the three bases Bobby had found. Other children had yet been discovered, though Jo had recently spotted two little girls in Utah with extraordinary speed. They had hightailed it into the sewers when they spotted Jo approaching them. Jo, was currently searching for the two girls, hoping they hadn't gone far.

Several other hunter friends had joined in the search. Irv Franklin had spotted two boys in Oregon. It was just by chance, when the older hunter had entered a convenient store. The two boys were huddled near the chip section, stuffing bags into their baggy sweatshirts. One of the hoods had slid down and Irv spotted the barcode. The boys ran as soon as they had been spotted. One was tanned skin with dark eyes. The other pale and blonde. Ben said it was probably Krit and Zack. Those two had been inseparable back at Manticore.

Another friend of Bobby's, Garth Fitzgerald, had a similar encounter with two more transgenic children. He followed two boys down to an abandoned building in California where he discovered a third child, a little girl. He had surprised them, earning a solid punch to the nose for his efforts and the three children vanished. Garth was still searching the area, hoping to track down the x5s.

Sam rolled his eyes, amused by the child's excitement. "He's definitely your kid, Dean,"Sam teased as he opened the passenger door. Alec launched out the back door, drawn to the bar like a moth to flashing lights.

"Alec, wait,"Dean called. Alec slid to a stop, turning around with a miffed look. "Come back here." Alec sighed heavily, deciding it best not to argue with his father. He didn't want to lose the chance to explore the bar. He stomped back over to Dean, expressing his displeasure to the hold up.

"What?"he huffed, crossing his arms. Dean tossed the sweatshirt towards him.

"Bundle up,"Dean responded. "There's a nip in the air." Alec rolled his eyes as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

"But, I'm not cold,"he replied. "Plus, it's probably warm in there." He pointed towards the bar. Dean shook his head as he glanced over at Sam, who was dressing Ben in a sweatshirt.

"Doesn't matter,"Dean replied. He ruffled the pouting boy's hair. "We don't want any lowlifes spottin' your barcode." Alec huffed, relenting. Dean was right. He was always right.

"Benny, leave your stuff in the car,"Sam said as he tugged the notebook from the little boy's hands. Ben, during the ridiculously long car rides, had gotten into creative writing. He would write introspective pieces about his opinion on the environmental scenery they drove through or the hunts he had gone on. Writing, detailed opinions and descriptions about his family. It had made Ben even more drawn than normal, which had annoyed the crap out of Alec.

All Alec wanted to do was talk and play games, but Ben was a thoughtful thinker and had taken to writing tales about the Blue Lady. A few stories, he had shared with Sam. The hunter had encouraged the creativity, loving that Ben was using his imagination. Though Sam attempted to explain that the Blue Lady was in fact the Virgin Mary. Ben wasn't interested.

"I don't want to,"Ben mumbled as he yanked the notebook back. "I want to write about the people I see." He glanced towards the bar, quirking his lips. He was like Picasso with words, painting situations in a new light. It was how Ben expressed himself. Through stories, he expressed his feelings about places and emotions about situations. He felt lighter as his pen met paper and he could write away the scary things and the bad thoughts. "I'm sure there's tons of interesting characters in there."

"I'm sure there is,"Sam agreed. "But, I don't want one of those interesting characters taking advantage and stealing your stuff." He nodded towards Alec. "Alec's leaving Joe in the car."

"Well,"Ben sighed, thumbing the pages. "If anyone try to take my stories, I'll just put them in a choke hold." He smiled sweetly, yanking the journal back. Sam's brows reached his hairline. Alec chuckled. Sometimes, Uncle Sam forgot that Ben was tough shit too. Ben, like Alec, doesn't like being pushed around. Ben is quieter. But, from experience, the quieter ones were the most deadly. Ben was a thinker. He thought about plans. He thought about people. He thought about situations and the best ways to get out of said situations. Alec didn't plan. Alec worked, impulsively, improvising strategies as he went along. He could scrap a plan quicker than Ben because his plans were never solid.

"Sam,"Dean interrupted. "Let Ben bring his journal." His eyes shot towards Ben and he wagged a finger. "There will be no choke holds. If there's an issue, let me or Sam know. Understood?" Ben nodded, satisfied.

They walked into the bar, meeting gruff figures and a smokey atmosphere. Alec's nose wrinkled at the smell of cigarettes and stale beer. Sam led the boys towards the bar and Ben hopped up onto a stool, immediately opening his journal and scribbling away.

Alec hopped up onto the other stool, slamming his fist down. "Tequila,"he stated. "Without the worm." The bartender smirked at the child's antics before pulling out a glass.

"How bout a coke,"the bartender responded as he grabbed a can. Alec sighed, heavily.

"I guess,"he answered. "If you absolutely insist." The bartender glanced over at Sam, who nodded his approval of the beverage. The bartender poured the drink, handing the child a straw. Dean spotted his next target, a Cheshire cat grin curving his lips.

He ruffled the boys' hair. "Daddy's gonna make some money,"he stated as he sauntered towards the pool tables and towards the chain smoking muscle man with a grizzly face. Alec turned, momentarily, as he sipped on his coke, watching his father screw up the first game like a bumbling idiot. An act, Alec realized. He had seen this pattern before when Dean was trying to loosen the mood and get more money placed on a bet. He's just lulling them into an area of comfort. Sam went the opposite, heading towards a poker game a group of patrons were starting.

He turned towards his brother, who was running a concentrated tongue over parted lips. Alec sipped on his soda, leaning forward, to scrutinize the paragraph Ben was writing. His brother lifted his head, a couple times, to watch a tattooed woman who was sitting with a group of burly guys.

"Whatcha writing?"Alec asked,elbows propped on the table. Maybe, he'll assist Sam and Dean in the moneymaking business soon. He had his own talents to bring to the table.

"I'm writing a backstory for the tattooed lady,"Ben answered as he tapped his pen against his lips.

"Why would you do that?"Alec wondered as he blew bubbles into his coke, swirling the ice-cubes. Ben shrugged.

"Everybody needs a backstory,"he replied. He glanced at the older woman. "And I bet hers is fascinating." Alec hummed, pressing the palm of his hand against his eyes. Normally, he would be learning about pool right now. But, tonight was different. Tonight, Dean needed to make money which left them at a table, alone.

"Why her, though?"Alec asked. There wasn't anything special about the woman besides tattoos and a nose ring. A cigarette hung from her mouth and she coughed up mucus because of the smoke and nicotine.

"She seems sad,"Ben answered with a frown. "Hopeless." He glanced at Alec, quirking his head. "I'm gonna give her hope in my story." He smiled softly.

"How?"Alec asked. Ben's brows furrowed in annoyance. He hated being interrupted when he was writing. Alec didn't care. Alec wanted someone to talk too.

"Through the Blue Lady,"Ben answered. "You know that." Alec rolled his eyes. Sure he knew that. Ben was obsessed with his own tales. In fact, he had weaved together many stories about his precious lady. Alec patted his brother on the shoulder, sliding off the stool.

"Have fun with your tales,"Alec stated, cracking his knuckles and searching for his first victim of the night.

"Where are you going?"Ben asked, glancing at his brother suspiciously.

"Gonna put my dashing good looks to use,"Alec replied, spotting a group of women in the back. Some already drunk. A smile curved his lips. Easy prey. "Gonna make some moula tonight."

Ben gave him a suspicious look and Alec just grinned. "Relax, Benny,"he replied. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'm just exercising my adorable features on the less fortunate." He winked. "Gotta earn my keep some how." He zipped off, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Alec loved wallets. He loved the wads of green cash that he found in wallets. He shot a smile, distracting the drunk women as they cooed over him, pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair. A sneaky hand would reach in their purses, snatching the bedazzled wallet or the laced wallet or the floral wallet or even the plain, brown wallet depending on the girl. Each treasure he found, only added to the cash amount that was quickly overflowing his pockets. Dean and Sam had a rule about stealing. But, stealing was part of Alec. The adrenaline and manipulation made him feel alive.

"Aww,"a blonde cooed. "Aren't you just the cutest little boy ever." His face pressed into her stomach as she planted a sloppy, drunk kiss on the crown of his head. "I could just gobble you up." Alec giggled, fluttering his eyelashes as he snagged the woman's wallet with sneaky hands. Piece of cake. He could smell the scent of alcohol and stale perfume rising from her skin.

"Delilah,"a man with a large, gray beard, called. "Time to move it, toots." The woman whined, drunkenly, as the man pulled her away from Alec. Alec fixed his hair and sweater, disappearing back into the crowd. His eyes locked onto a golden watch that sat on a table. A smile stretched across his face, as he glided past, snagging the watch, unnoticed. Way too easy.

He made his way back to Ben with a satisfied smirk. Ben raised a brow, a frown curving his lips. "What did you do?"He whispered, ducking his head as he faced his brother. Alec smiled like a cat who caught the canary. He shrugged. "Did you-" Alec's grin widened. Ben gasped. "Alec, that's wrong." Alec placed a finger against his lip, swinging his legs. Sam and Dean needed money. He was gonna provide money in the only way he could. Ben huffed, crossing his arms. "Dad and Uncle Sam won't be happy." Alec rolled his eyes.

"They'll be happy when they have cash for breakfast tomorrow,"Alec whispered back as he watched Dean win the forth pool game in a row. The men were getting irritable. Some were clenching their fists, ready to throttle the hunter. Sam sauntered over to the game, pockets flowing with well-earned cash. Between the three of them, they'd be set for weeks.

Ben sighed, dropping the accusations as he realized he wouldn't get anywhere with his stubborn brother. He closed his journal, watching as another ball smoothly rolled into the socket. Dean smiled, scooping up his winnings. The grizzly, bar men stood in a circle, staring down their father.

"Well, gentleman,"Dean responded, smoothly. "It's been an honor playing with you tonight." He thumbed the cash, sticking it in his back pocket.

"Not so fast, weasel,"a muscular drunk growled. He placed a large hand on the hunter's shoulder, pulling him forward. Dean's fists balled, ready to fight the monstrous man. "You cheated."

"I cheated?"Dean inquired as Sam stood to his feet, ready to bust a lip. "I don't recall cheating." He tried to step around the monstrous man, but two large hands were planted into his chest, pushing him backwards into Sam.

"Oh, you cheated alright,"the drunk snarled. "Fooled me good too. Slight of hand and everything, but you couldn't pull the blindfold over on Big Mike." He shoved a thumb towards his chest, giving a grizzly toothless smile. "I ain't no fool." He lifted a fist, driving it into Dean's face. Dean stumbled back before swinging his own wild fist at Mike. The bigger man stumbled from the amount of power driven into his jaw.

Ben jumped up, shouting, "Dad!" Feet planted into the ground and he took off towards the brewing fight. Alec rolled his eyes, quickly following Ben's trail.

Sam was trapped in a headlock, but not for long, as he tossed his attacker over his back and gave a brutal kick. Big Mike was swinging wildly at Dean, who was dodging each drunken fist. But, he didn't get a chance to drive home the punch as a little boy locked onto Mike's broad neck, cutting off his airway. Ben's teeth were gritted in determination as the giant collapsed to his knees, struggling to pry the tiny arms off.

Alec smacked a chair against another attacker's head, avoiding the grabby hands of several other patrons. The attacker was out cold and Alec twirled a mighty kick at Cigarette Breath. And threw a beer mug at a third target. Glass shattered and the third collapsed, clutching his forehead.

"Oh, shit,"Sam shouted as he watched Alec dodge the hands, gracefully. Dean was gobsmacked as Ben knocked out Mike. He climbed off the giant's back, a sneer on his lips. Alec twirled next to Ben, a wild smile lighting his face. He noticed the wallet hanging out of Mike's back pocket, grabbing it.

Next thing he knew, he was being swept up by Dean and rushed out into the cold night air. Ben grabbed his discarded journal as Sam picked up Ben, running towards the impala. His heart pumped with mad fear as he recognized the terror in the occupants' faces. They needed to put distance between themselves and the bar. They needed to disappear before someone called the cops. Or worse, alerted Manticore to their whereabouts.

Dean tossed Alec into the back. Ben followed as Sam, quickly, jumped into the passenger's seat and Dean peeled out of the driveway.

"Shit,"Dean shouted, slamming the wheel with angry hands as they sped past blue and red lights, heading towards the bar. Alec watched mesmerized as he pressed on his full pockets. Dean's hand grasped his hair. Sam was in a similar fashion. "I thought I said no choke holds."

Ben pouted, drumming fingers against his journal. "That man was hurting you,"Ben quipped, eyes glaring daggers against Sam's seat. "I couldn't allow that."

Dean huffed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alec,Ben,"Dean sighed. The twins crossed their arms. Sam ruffled the back of his head, groaning. This was a nightmare. If anyone spotted their car or described them to the police, they would be back on police radar. But, again, hopefully the humiliation of being taken down by a couple of tykes would keep their mouths shut.

"Guys,"Sam stated, turning to face the boys. "No fighting on our behalf. Especially, if we're in public."

"But,"Alec began to argue. Dean pointed a finger.

"No,"Dean repeated. "We're the adults, we deal with the shit. I don't want you hurt or worse." Alec huffed, crossing his arms in child indignation.

"He was gonna kill you,"Ben stated, fingers gripping his journal tightly. "He was gonna hurt you bad if we didn't step in."

"Benny,"Dean groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can protect myself." Dean placed his hand back on the stirring wheel. "I'm capable of fighting my own battles."

"Are you embarrassed,"Alec questioned, quirking his brow.

"No, I'm not embarrassed,"Dean answered. Alec smirked.

"I think you are,"Alec stated. "I think you're embarrassed that me and Ben could kick some serious ass."

"That's not the point, Alec,"Dean grumbled. "Knock it off."

"You don't like being the damsel-in-distress,"Alec quipped with a toothy smirk. Dean glared.

"Alec, That's enough,"Sam barked, facing the little boy. "Keep it up and you'll earn yourself a timeout."

Alec huffed. "Doesn't make sense why I'd be punished for telling the truth,"Alec griped. "Unless-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're being disrespectful,"Sam answered. Alec glared, sliding against the leather.

"Adults don't like not bein' the toughest,"he grumbled to Ben. "It's a complex." Ben coughed, covering his smile as Sam shot Alec a warning stare. He picked at his nails, a mischievous smirk curving his lips. "Uncle Sam, what's it like being a princess?" Sam turned, fire in his eyes.

"That's it, Alec,"Sam stated. "Next stop, timeout." Alec threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes.

"I was joking,"he exclaimed. "Obviously, you have a stick shoved up your ass, if you can't take a joke."

"You're losing television privileges too," Dean added. Sam raised a brow as his brother defended him. Normally, Dean would be involved with the goading, but apparently he was taking the parenting teamwork seriously. "I suggest quitting while you still can. Don't want that hole any deeper."

"I was joking,"Alec grumbled. Sometimes he couldn't understand Sam and Dean. At times, they were giving each other a bad time. Teasing and mocking and pulling legs. Dean could say certain things that Alec wasn't allowed to say and he didn't understand why. Nothing ever made sense with adults.

"There's a time and place for everything,"Dean responded. "Now is not the time."

"'Cause we were almost exposed,"Alec inquired.

Dean nodded. "Yeah,"Dean replied. Alec hummed, returning his stare to the window. He watched countryside rush by. Nothing but flatland for miles and miles. "I think it's best if we drive for a couple hours. Get some distance away from the bar."

"Agreed,"Sam stated. He'll offer to drive in a bit once they passed the ten mile marker. The hunter allowed the rumble of the impala to lull him into a calm state. But, his eyes shot open as a man in a trenchcoat appeared in front of the impala. "Dean!" Sam shouted in warning.

"Shit,"Dean cried as the man rolled over the impala and Dean slammed on the breaks. The car spun, wheels slipping against the road. The kids cried out in shock as Dean put the impala into park and threw open the door. Front lights flooded the road.

"Are you both alright?"Sam asked, unbuckling. Dean was already making his way around the car.

Alec nodded, wide eyed, as Ben clutched his arm. "What did Dad hit?"Alec asked, breath shaky.

"Is it alive?"Ben questioned, turning around in his seat.

Sam was about to answer, but Dean shouted his name. "Stay in the car,"he ordered. The hunter jumped out in pursuit of his brother.

Sam rounded the car as Dean, slowly, lifted a man with a bruised and bloodied face. Sam's brows shot up as soon as he recognized the man. "Castiel?"he gasped.

"Hello, Sam,"the angel gasped, leaning his weight against Dean. He clutched his side, teeth gritted. His eyes were dazed as he took in his surrounding. "I was hit." Sam rolled his eyes, coming on Castiel's other side.

"No shit, Sherlock,"Dean muttered as Sam alleviated the weight. "What were you doin' jumpin' in front of Baby?"

Castiel breathed heavily, confusion clearly written on his face. "I meant to teleport inside,"he mumbled. "I must have missed."

"By a lot,"Dean quipped. "You scared the shit out of everyone." The angel limped, slightly. Dean took in Castiel's appearance. "Where the hell have you been?" The hunter raised a brow and Sam grunted as Castiel sagged in his arms. "You look like crap, Cas."

"Heaven,"Castiel answered as his leg collapsed beneath him. "Angels have chosen sides. War has started."

"We tried to call you,"Sam stated, putting pressure on the angel's side. He felt something sticky and immediately knew it was blood. "Dean." Dean turned his head, glancing at the wound that Sam was indicating.

"I've been out of commission,"Castiel wheezed. He stumbled as Sam prodded his wound. He glanced at the younger hunter. "I was stabbed." Sam's brows shot up to his hairline.

"The war,"Dean inquired. Castiel nodded. They paused in step, allowing Castiel to get his bearing. "What's been happening?" Castiel opened his mouth to respond to Dean's question, but a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Dad,"Alec chirped, hand resting against the trunk of the impala. "Who's that?" The child stepped forward, eyeing the bloody man. Ben stepped around from the other side, inquiring eyes taking in the angel's features.

"Alec, Ben, back in the car,"Dean answered. Alec crossed his arms, glaring daggers.

"Who's that?"the boy repeated as Ben situated himself next to his brother.

"He's a friend,"Dean responded. "Now back in the car. It's cold outside." Ben quirked his head, stepping closer to the trio. He could feel powerful energy coming from the man between his father and uncle. What was it?

"What is he?"Ben asked. Dean rolled his eyes, hefting Castiel towards the back seats. He gave up. It wasn't safe out here. They weren't far enough away from the small town and bar. Dean didn't want to be sitting ducks for angry drunks with a vendetta, especially with two small children.

"I'm an angel of the Lord,"Castiel answered. A strained smile stretched across his face. "Hello, little ones. It's very nice to finally meet you." Castiel's eyes rolled back and he passed out in the Winchesters' arms.

"Shit,"Dean growled as he held the top half of his friend and Sam grabbed the bottom half. "Ben open the door." Ben pulled the door open and Dean slid the angel into the backseat. Alec's eyes popped when he noticed the blood staining the white shirt.

"Dad, he's bleeding,"Alec pointed out. Dean huffed, buckling Castiel in and making sure his head didn't lull.

"I know, buddy,"Dean replied as he guided the boys to the other side of the car.

"Aren't ya gonna fix him?"Alec asked, sliding in next to Castiel. He eyed the angel suspiciously, before poking a curious finger into the angel's cheek. Sam rounded back with the first aid kit as he climbed into the passenger. Ben leaned over his brother, wrinkling his nose at the fresh blood and dirty clothes.

"He doesn't look like an angel,"Ben commented, watching Sam as he grabbed disinfectant and a bandage for larger wounds.

"Well, he is,"Dean replied, putting the impala into drive. "He'll heal, Alec." Alec wrinkled his nose, scratching his temple. Sam rested the back of his hand against Castiel's forehead, sighing.

"Dean,"Sam addressed. "We may need to find a motel sooner." There goes the two more hours drive plan.

"Yeah, yeah,"Dean replied. "How's he doin'?"

"He doesn't look too hot, Dad,"Alec responded. The angel's complexion was incredibly pale. And Alec had taken note of the dark bruising under the angel's eyes.

"Can we make it to the next town over?"Dean questioned. Sam took inquiries before nodding his head.

"I think we can make it,"Sam answered. Dean bobbed his head.

"Good,"he replied as he accelerated.

They drove for another half hour before spotting a cheap motel, pulling into the parking lot. Sam got the keys and Dean followed his brother towards their room. Parking, Sam and the twins grabbed the bags, entering the two bed motel room. He returned, helping Dean carry the limp angel into the room and laid him on the right-side bed.

Dean made sure the boys showered and brushed their teeth as Sam set up the cot he'd be sleeping on tonight before checking Castiel's wounds. He helped the angel get comfortable, removing shoes and coat. When the boys were finished, Sam entered the small bathroom as Dean guided the twins through bedtime routines. They curiously glanced at the angel, but Dean plopped them onto the left bed. He pulled the covers down and the twins snuggled beneath the blankets.

Dean checked on Castiel, noticing the angel was still out cold, before brushing his teeth. Sam took the cot. While Dean climbed into bed with the boys. Dean kept his ears open before allowing the soft breathing and twin blankets to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Alec Winchester!"Sam shouted. He didn't even need to think twice about using the last name. In fact, he wished Alec had a middle name to really express his outrage at the situation. He had been going through the kids clothes and bags and discovered wads of cash, stuffed in the sweatshirt pocket and jeans. Alec's clothes. He also found a golden watch that had been buried inside Alec's bag. Squirreled away with other shiny objects. Kid was a little thief and he wasn't answering Sam's call.

The motel room wasn't that large and seeing Alec pull a disappearing act infuriated the younger Winchester even more. He noticed Ben, who was sitting on the opposite bed watching Castiel. His head was quirked to the side with his precious journal in hand. Dean wasn't here. Dean had gone out to order breakfast, leaving Sam to deal with an unconscious angel and his mischievous clones.

"Ben, where's your brother,"Sam ordered. Ben's head shot up before he pointed towards the bathroom. "Thank you." He marched towards the bathroom, slamming an angry fist against the door and wiggling the locked knob. "Alec, open this door now!"

"Can't,"Alec chirped. "I'm using the bathroom!"

"Don't play games with me,"Sam answered. "Open the door now."

"Not until you put your angry voice away,"Alec replied. "I hear anger is detrimental to a kid's psyche. You want me stable don't you, Uncle Sammy?" Sam lifted a finger, mouth gaping. Kid was a freakin' smart-ass. Always pushing his goddamn buttons.

"I'm giving you till the count of three,"Sam replied, his lips curled. "If this door isn't open-"

"What are you gonna do about it,"Alec retorted. Sam ran a hand down the side of his face, frustration leaking from his very being. Where was Dean when you needed him?

"I'm kicking down this door,"Sam responded. "And you won't like the consequences that follow." There was silence on the other end, so Sam started counting. His hand gripped the doorknob and he noticed Ben watching him. Alec drove him crazy sometimes. The kid was an eternal smart-ass. Maybe, even worse than Dean. The second person he noticed watching was Castiel. Probably, woke the angel up with all the shouting.

Good. They could start talking about his whereabouts afterwards. "One-" He waited a second and he heard rustling on the other side of the door. Drawers pulled open. "Two-" He heard the pitterpatter of feet on tile. "Alec, I'm on three. If you're planning anything, I suggest you rethink that decision because it's only gonna piss me off more." He waited a few moments. Waited for a response.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin,"Alec responded. That's it. Sam was done playing Mr. Nice Guy.

"Three,"he shouted. He slammed his foot against the door, just as the door flung open. Sam charged into the bathroom, tripping over his feet and hitting the wall on the opposite side. He glanced up, dazed, as the world spun and a worried face peered down at him.

"Are you alright, Uncle Sam?"Alec asked, quirking his head to the side. Sam didn't miss the amused look that quirked the child's features. Sam glared as he climbed to his knees.

"I'm gonna kill you,"he growled. Alec screamed, running from the room with Sam hot on his heels. The child rolled under the bed, avoiding the grabby hands, and coming out on the other side. He leaped over Castiel and then his brother as he stood on Dean's bed, avoiding the angry grabs.

"Uncle Sam, I really think you should rethink that decision,"Alec tried to reason as he leaped out of the way. "You'll not only lose my pleasant company, but the police may be on your case as well." Sam launched and Alec flew over him, landing next to the door.

"Alec, quit running,"Sam seethed. He needed to get his temper under control. The kid was deliberately baiting him.

"I think tempers are running rapid,"Alec quipped as he paced back towards the bathroom.

"Yah think,"Sam snapped. His whole body ached from the run in with the wall. Ben and Castiel followed the interaction with their eyes, heads bouncing back and forth with each verbal attack thrown. "You stole."

"Oh,"Alec answered, finally understanding the situation. "Is that what all this is about?"

"Yes."Sam stated, crossing his arms. Alec matched his stance, glaring right back.

"I was planning to give the money to Dad today,"Alec responded. Sam wasn't expecting that. His eyebrows shot up.

"What?"He replied. Alec rolled his eyes like he was talking to an imbecile.

"It's my contribution,"Alec explained. A smirk twisted his features. Sam grabbed his hair, pulling. "Except for the gold watch. I like it." He glanced over at the watch that sat next to the pile of money. "It's shiny." Sam's jaw dropped, gobsmacked. It was easier to punish a kid when his decisions were selfish. Alec wasn't being selfish. He had grabbed the cash for the benefit of Sam and Dean, so they could support the twins. Because Alec worried and Ben worried. And this was the way Alec knew how to survive.

"Ah, shit,"Sam groaned, sitting on the bed.

"You swore,"Ben piped up, glancing at his uncle. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know, Benny,"Sam replied, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

"Also, the angel's awake,"Ben noted. "I've been talking to him during the chaos. He's quite interesting." Ben quirked his head, eyeing the angel with settle curiosity.

"I noticed,"Sam mumbled. He smiled at the angel. "Hey, Cas, sorry about waking you. How are you feeling?"

"Better,"Castiel responded. "Rested." He turned his head to Alec, who was currently distracted by the watch he snagged. He tapped at the glass before shaking the object. "What has Alec done to receive this reaction?"

"He stole,"Sam answered. He was still cooking up a punishment for Alec and his deviant ways.

"Ah,"Castiel responded. "Nothing different from what you or Dean have done in the past." Sam bristled, glaring into the angel's clear blue eyes.

"We don't steal from people who are worse off,"Sam responded, reminded of his current frustration. "What they have in their wallet is probably all they had." Castiel nodded, mouth gaping in understanding.

"And that's different than hustling which involves false claims,"Castiel stated. Sam grunted, nodding his head. He didn't expect Cas to understand. Him and his brother didn't pick pockets that was low and cruel, especially taking advantage of a group of drunks.

"Alec, put the watch down,"Sam stated, turning his focus back on the child. Alec glared.

"But, it's mine,"Alec responded. "I found it." Sam huffed.

"You stole it,"Sam reminded. "Put it down." Alec slammed it on the table as Sam approached the boy.

"I'm in trouble,"Alec noted as Sam pulled a chair into the kitchenette, turning it to face the wall.

"Yup,"Sam responded as he picked Alec up, placing him in the chair.

"Because of my contributions,"Alec seethed, crossing his legs and arms and glaring at the wall. Next time, he wouldn't share. He'd keep it all for himself if Sam and Dean didn't appreciate his hard earnings.

"Because you stole from the less fortunate,"Sam answered. "We don't steal from people who are in the same boat."

"Yes, you do,"Alec accused. "Dad took the fat man's money last night. I doubt he was Bill Gates." Alec huffed, crossing his arms and mumbled, "Hypocrite." Sam bit his tongue, holding back his anger.

"Different situation, Alec,"Sam responded. "That man willingly placed money on the table and lost it fair and square." He shoved a finger at Alec. "You, on the other hand, stole wallets. There was no consent. That was sneaky and wrong." Alec pouted.

"I was doing it for a good reason,"Alec replied. Sam rolled his eyes, noticing the stubborn jut of Alec's bottom lip. He wasn't getting through to the kid. Alec had his own moral code. That moral code circled around the benefit of his family. He didn't give a crap about outsiders.

"Doesn't matter,"Sam responded.

"How long am I here for,"Alec resigned, lowering his head.

"I don't know yet,"Sam answered.

"You're really mad,"Alec inquired. Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm disappointed,"Sam stated. "When your father gets home, I'll discuss the situation with him. For now, sit here and keep your mouth shut." Alec leaned his forehead against the wall, swept up in his own self-pity and annoyance. They just didn't get it, he decided.

* * *

The moment Dean walked through the door, he was met by his younger brother's angry face. He raised a brow at the annoyed foot tapping and arm crossing. "What's up?"he asked. He tried to remember if he did anything in particular that would annoy Sam, but couldn't recall that something. His eyes swept through the motel room, noting the wide awake Castiel before his eyes landed on Ben, who was quietly reading.

"Guess what your clone did,"Sam stated. Dean sighed as he carried two bags of food further into the kitchenette. He spotted Alec in the corner, pouting. After, he noticed the pile of cash, sitting on the table.

"What did Alec do,"Dean groaned. It was too early for this. He just ran out to get coffee and pancakes. He didn't need to deal with this, but Sam wasn't relenting. Sam was furious and indignant.

"He stole,"Sam answered, playing the game. He knew Dean already noticed the stack of crumpled bills and the gold watch. Dean crooked a brow. "Over five hundred. Not to mention the watch." Dean's eyes bulged as he glanced over at his irritated clone.

"Five hundred bucks,"Dean repeated, staring at the pile of cash. "From last night." Sam nodded his head. He placed the bags on the table, before running a hand through his hair. "Alec."

"I didn't do it for myself,"Alec defended, turning around in his seat. "I did it for you." Dean's brows shot up to his hairline. "Uncle Sam's just bein' a bitch about this."

"Alec,"Sam and Dean reprimanded at the same time. Alec huffed, crossing his arms.

Sam turned to his brother, tapping a finger against his bicep. "What should we do?"Sam asked. "I sat him down forty-five minutes ago. Haven't figured out a proper punishment."

"No television,"Dean suggested.

"Already lost that privilege,"Alec quipped, smirking. Dean glared.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you,"Dean retorted, scratching the back of his head. Five hundred dollars. His kid was the artful Dodger. He didn't know if he should be incredibly impressed or extremely disturbed. They didn't have much. Finding stuff to take away was nearly impossible. "What did he mean, he did it for me?"

"It's my contribution to the family,"Alec explained. "We're always running low on money." Dean sighed, leaning against the table. All he wanted to do was drink his coffee and eat a stack of pancakes.

"You don't steal,"Dean responded. "And you shouldn't worry about our financial status. That's my job." Alec huffed.

"I just wanted to help,"Alec mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chin and staring at the wall. Dean felt sudden guilt for causing worry. Alec shouldn't worry about not having food or a roof. Shit.

"See my dilemma,"Sam stated. He now understood Sam's dilemma. He couldn't shake the feeling as Castiel stared at the back of his neck. The angel had been rather quiet, observing the situation. He knew Ben was listening in too, waiting for the verdict. They never had enough room for privacy. Discipline was always decided in public.

"Alec,"Dean stated, stepping towards the little boy. He knelt down next to the chair, turning the child's head in his direction. "Have I ever been unable to provide for you?" Alec shook his head. He's always had food in his belly and a roof over his head. Even though the roofs varied and the rooms were sometimes stinky. "I don't want you stealing for my benefit, buddy."

"But,"Alec mumbled. "We cost a lot. And-"

"We've been okay so far,"Dean reminded. "You've never missed a meal, Al. I don't want you stealing." Dean quirked his lips, remembering his shoplifting and pick-pocketing adventure that earned him a place at a boy's home, temporarily. "This family doesn't steal until sixteen."

"Dean,"Sam exclaimed. Dean chuckled as he ruffled the child's hair and Alec smiled back. He cupped the boy's face, meeting the child's smile. "No more stealing." He paused, adding. "And respect your uncle. No more of this bitch crap." Alec frowned.

"But, you say-" Dean shook his head, standing up.

"Remember, there's a time and place,"Dean answered. "Sam doesn't deserve your disrespect, so don't give it. Even if he's being a bitch." As if to prove the statement true, Sam pulled a face and Dean rolled his eyes. "Lose the bitchface, Sammy. You're confusing the poor kid." Alec grinned.

"Dean,"Sam drawled with puckered lips.

"That's my name don't wear it out,"Dean responded. He couldn't hold this stealing excursion against Alec, considering a lot of it stemmed from concern. He was no better when he was Alec's age.

"I'm not in trouble,"Alec stated as he slid off the chair. A grin lit his face. He had gotten away with it because his dad was awesome.

"Nope,"Dean responded, pleasantly. "You're still in trouble." He opened the takeaway boxes, allowing the smell of pancakes to draw Ben from the bed.

Alec's jaw dropped. "What?" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I just think Sam needs to decide the punishment,"Dean responded, smirking at his brother. Sam's annoyance dropped immediately as soon as he realized his brother was still on his side. "It's only fair." He glanced at his brother. "Sam, what's fair?"

"Early bedtime,"Sam answered. "For the next week." Alec's brows shot to his hairline. "No dessert when we go out today." Alec's jaw dropped. Though, it probably wasn't good that the kids were having this much sugar. It probably was rotting away their teeth and causing future diabetes and obesity issues. But, Dean loved treating. Sam furrowed his brow. Were they spoiling the children?

"That's not fair,"Alec exclaimed.

"It's plenty fair,"Dean responded. His gaze bounced over to Castiel. "Mornin', Cas. How are you feelin'?" He made his way over to the bedridden angel, noting the bandaged torso. "You healin' fine?"

Castiel nodded, ruffling the back of his already fluffed up hair. "Rest has given me renewed energy,"he replied.

"Sleep does that,"Dean agreed, sipping from his coffee cup. Sam piled food onto Alec and Ben's plates, pouring two glasses of milk at the twins' request. Alec was still miffed, but the kid was getting over it. They would keep the money, considering they couldn't go back to the bar and return it. He'd just have to keep a more watchful eye on Alec in the future. The kid was a kleptomaniac. "Where have you been?"

Castiel quirked his head to the side. "Heaven,"Castiel responded. "I told you that last night." Dean nodded, eyes focusing on the stab wound. Now, that he had gotten a good look, he noticed darker bruising across Cas's neck and arms.

"I have a hard time believing that,"Dean responded, indicating the injuries. "Someone did a number on you." Dean held back the sneer. He hated seeing his friends and family hurt. Castiel was the closest thing to a best friend, Dean had. And Dean worried. Worried because Castiel didn't answer his prayers or calls. "You didn't answer."

"I couldn't answer,"Castiel stated. "I was imprisoned." Dean did a spit back, coughing on the scalding hot liquid.

"What?"he exclaimed. Sam turned, mouth wide. "By who?" He slammed a fist against his leg. Nails digging into his palm.

"The imposing celestial forces,"Castiel answered. "I told you, war has broken out."

"Cas,"Dean groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You need to tell me what's going on." He felt clueless. Being clueless brought on guilt. Guilt, because he couldn't protect his friends.

"Your boys are very special,"Castiel stated, glancing at the twins. "They look like you, but their souls are uniquely not you. Incredible-"

"Cas,"Dean grumbled. "Answer the question. We'll talk about the boys later." He felt guilt swelling in his stomach because of his earlier irritation towards Castiel. Castiel was his best friend. His brother. He had been by his side for years. Pulling him out of Hell and fighting against the apocalypse. A renegade just like they were.

"It's not your fault,"the angel stated. "You had no control over it." The angel stared thoughtfully at the wall. "War was brewing long before the Michael and Lucifer incident. I was just blind before."

"Cas,"Dean repeated, sitting next to his friend. Sam made his way towards his brother. "What are you-"

"Corruption had been festering in Heaven for a while,"Castiel answered. "How Heaven was changed was not by God's will, but by a group of angels that deemed themselves superior." He lowered his head. "I didn't notice the issues until I met you. Until, I realized the apocalypse incident was wrong. Something that God would never wish upon his creation." Castiel quirked his head to the side. "I fought back against the regime and so did others. That started war."

"So, what,"Dean stated. "You're the leader of the rebel alliance now?" Castiel nodded. Dean leaned back. "Go, Cas. Take down the Imperial Fleet." Castiel crooked a brow.

"I don't think you understand, Dean," Castiel responded. "An imperial fleet is not involved. I'm just fighting against Raphael and his followers." Dean rolled his eyes, patting Castiel's shoulder.

"You'll get it one day,"Dean mused before he frowned. "That doesn't explain your capture."

"I sacrificed myself for my people,"Castiel replied. "Raphael's angels came for us. There were too many, so I told my people to run and allowed the enemy force to capture me." He gazed out the window. "I was there until now." Dean opened his mouth to ask the next question, but Castiel answered. "I was rescued by a friend among enemies." He smiled, wistfully, before a frown darkened his features. "During my escape, she was killed and I was injured." He stood to his feet, looking towards the sky. "I need to go back. You're not safe with me."

Dean grabbed the angel's arm, forcing him to sit back down. "I'll decide that,"Dean grumbled. "Stay and heal. We ain't goin' anywhere." He scratched his temple, sipping his coffee, as he watched the silent angel. Castiel didn't like being bedridden and Dean could understand that.

"I was not ignoring you,"Castiel stated.

"I know that,"Dean responded. He pushed the angel down, forcing him to make contact with the pillow. "Rest."

"You're in danger if I stay,"Castiel stated. Dean shrugged.

"Tough shit,"he replied.

"Cas, if you haven't realized yet,"Sam interrupted. "We're always in danger. Trouble follows us like a bad omen."

Castiel grinned at the statement, realizing how true Sam's words were. The Winchesters always found trouble or trouble always found them. It worked either way.

"Are you really a heavenly soldier?"Ben piped up, watching the angel as he scooped pancakes into his mouth. Alec poked his brother before quirking his head to the side. The angel didn't look heavenly or like a soldier. He was pretty roughed up.

"I am, little one,"Castiel answered. He copied Alec's quirked expression. "You're incredibly special. Haven't seen anything quite like you two before." Alec puffed his chest out.

"We're genetically superior,"Alec replied, cockily. He pointed to himself. "Genetically engineered super soldiers with dashingly good looks added, thanks to Dad." He winked.

"Don't try to butter me up,"Dean grumbled, pointing a finger at the little boy. "You're still in trouble." Alec smiled because he noticed Dean's flattery and amusement anyways. He wasn't angry anymore. Neither was Sam. That's what was nice about his uncle and father. They didn't stay angry for long.

Castiel quirked a brow, glancing at Dean and Sam. "Care to explain in detail,"he asked the two Winchesters. He had heard pieces of Dean's calling. Something about an evil government facility and super children. The two souls in front of him were special. Young, yet extremely old. They had seen a lot in their short life.

Dean sighed, ruffling the back of his head. "Cas,"Dean started. "They were the two reasons I was calling." His eyes focused on a cheap painting that hung against the wall. "You're not gonna like it."

"Might want to smite a lot of bastards in the end,"Sam added, teeth grinding in irritation. Castiel glanced between the two hunters, waiting for the horror story to begin.

* * *

 **Huzzah! Chapter done. Castiel introduced and plans are put into motion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Also, on another note. Starting next Monday, chapters will be updated a lot slower. I might not even get back to this story until winter break. Just, FYI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 13

"You're right,"Castiel stated, glancing at the two hunters after the story. "I do want to smite them." He frowned, wobbling to his feet as he paced the expansion of the room. His eyes dart towards the two little boys, sitting at the table. Features sadden, finally understanding their lost innocents. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, little ones." Alec and Ben glanced up, watching the disturbed features of the angel. "Such a tragic childhood."

What had earth come to. Earth could be such a corrupt and cruel place at times. Where adults take advantage of innocents and warp their minds into ugly monsters. Castiel wouldn't stand for that and he knew other angels that would happily put their differences aside for the safety of children. "But now, you're safe,"Castiel stated. "Sam and Dean are very good at what they do."

Alec nodded in agreement. "We know,"Alec replied. "We've been on several hunts."

"You have?"Castiel responded, smiling, as he took interest in the small children. The twins bobbed their heads.

"Fought a witch,"Alec explained. "Doubt many kids have done that. Let alone Manticore children." Manticore was more interested in assassin work and starting wars. They didn't care about protecting people from monsters.

"We're protecting mankind,"Ben added, grinning proudly. He liked helping people. He loved talking to other children and learning about the monsters under the bed. And then stopping said monsters.

Castiel smiled, noticing the similarities between Dean and the children. They were in good hands. Dean and Sam would raise the two boys well.

"Have you hunted before?"Alec inquired,twirling his fork in the syrupy mess.

"I have helped Sam and Dean on many hunts,"the angel replied. He glanced over at the Winchesters, who were watching the interaction. "How do you want me to help?"

Dean sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We're planning to take down Manticore once and for all,"Dean explained, leaning forward.

"Bobby already found three of their bases,"Sam added. "And other hunters have located ten of the eleven other children. Rufus is bringing three of them back to Bobby's. Jo is tracking down two more girls in Utah. And two other hunters are currently searching for the other five. One child's location is still undetermined." Castiel nodded, taking a seat at the table. He massaged his temple. His mind and body felt weak after weeks of captivity.

"Would you like me to locate the other children?"Castiel asked.

"That would be awesome, Cas,"Dean answered. "There's a ton of scared kids out there that need stability right about now. They're being hunted by a bunch of bastard Manticore goons."

"I'll get onto that,"Castiel replied. "I assume the meeting place is Bobby's." The Winchester brothers nodded.

"Thanks, Cas,"Dean responded. "I know Irv, Garth, Ellen, and Jo would greatly appreciate it."

"What's your plan with Manticore?"Castiel questioned, staring out the window.

"They wanna storm the gates,"Alec piped up. Castiel quirked a brow and Dean puffed out a breath of air.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "That's about right. We were wonderin' if you had friends willing to help with the situation. We wanna break the other children out and place them into stable hunter homes."

"And you need angels as backup,"Castiel clarified. Dean nodded. "I'm sure I know a few who would be willing to help your cause." Dean smiled in relief, socking Sam, happily, in the bicep.

"See, Sammy,"Dean stated. "Everything's workin' out as planned."

"I'll talk to the others,"Castiel stated, standing back to his feet. He ripped the bandage off and Alec's eyes bulged at the healed torso.

"You heal really fast,"Alec stated. Transgenics healed fast, but not that fast. The angel looked completely mended even though earlier he was bleeding and bruised.

"Rest does wonders,"Castiel responded. His gaze turned back to the Winchester brothers. "Keep under the radar. If you run into trouble, contact me." The Winchesters nodded. "Boys." The twins eyes connected with Castiel's. "If you find yourself in trouble, all you have to do is pray. I'll be there."

"Pray?"Ben mumbled. The angel nodded. "So, if Manticore-"

"Pray,"Castiel repeated. "You two are important to Sam and Dean which makes you both important to me. I won't allow anything to hurt you again." Alec smiled brightly, immediately feeling a lightness. Castiel was safe. Castiel wanted to protect them, just like Dad and Uncle Sam protected them.

"Because you're family too,"Alec inquired. Castiel smirked.

"Because I'm family too,"he agreed.

"Cas, you leaving now?"Dean wondered, immediately standing to his feet.

"I have duties,"he replied. He quirked his head to the side as if listening to a quiet warning. "And you both need to leave. The ruckus you caused at the bar last night has ignited a police search." He furrowed his brows. "Not police." Eyes shot up. "You need to go now before those asshats catch up." Apparently, the men couldn't keep their mouths shut about super children and bar fights. Which most likely attracted Manticore. Shit.

"Cas,"Dean called, but the angel shook his head.

"I'll find the other children and talk to my people,"he stated. "Keep your children safe, Dean." With a flap of wings, Castiel was gone. Ben's jaw dropped as he spun in a circle.

"He's gone,"Ben stated, staring at the ceiling. "He just disappeared."

"Angels do that, Benny,"Dean muttered, brushing a hand through hair. He started packing bags, taking Castiel's warning seriously. He wanted to get out of Tennessee before it was too late. "Come on boys, start packing. We're leaving." Sam was already packing bathroom supplies as Dean left to pay for the room in cash.

Within twenty minutes, they were packed and on the road out of Tennessee, leaving the town and state behind.

* * *

"This is awesome,"Alec awed as he stared at the ceiling. They were walking through a long tunnel. Sharks swam overhead as visitors walked down the expansive hallway. Three days ago, they arrived in Miami, Florida. They had taken care of the werewolf issue in Nashville, Tennessee, which took a day to clean up the mess and immediately drove down to Florida. They had found a motel and Sam took them shopping for summer clothes. Apparently, in Florida, the weather was normally high sixties to mid-seventies even in the fall. Their father stayed behind, searching for a local case.

"That's a black-tip reef shark,"Alec stated, pointing to a shark swimming overhead. Sam and Dean cocked their heads as they watched the shark swim overhead before a school of fish followed. "They, normally, inhabit the tropical coral reefs in the Indian and Pacific oceans." Alec ran ahead, his tennis shoes squeaking against the floor. He wore a hat at Sam's request. Apparently, his skin was fair and could easily burn. Ben followed him. Both boys planted their noses against the glass, jaw dropped and mouths wide. Dean chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm. They hadn't heard from Castiel since Tennessee.

Dean watched as a school of hammerheads swam overhead. "Boys,"Dean called. "Take a look." Alec and Ben's heads shot up.

"Cool, hammerheads,"Alec exclaimed as he walked backwards, nearly bumping into a marine biologist that was informing a group of tourists about the sharks in the exhibit. "They give live birth. Litters can be from twelve to fifteen pups. Unless, they're a great hammerhead. Those can have twenty to forty pups." Alec smiled, widely. "Isn't it funny that shark offspring are called pups? I think it's hilarious."

Dean chuckled. "Shark week?"he inquired. He loved shark week and watched reruns with the boys while at Bobby's. He just loved seeing Alec share the same enthusiasm.

"Whole week of sharks,"Alec responded as he wandered off to watch a gray nurse shark. "This is awesome."

Dean felt a tug at his sleeve as he glanced down at Ben. "What's up, Benny?"Dean asked.

"Can we see the tropical fish next?"Ben questioned. "I wanna see the Amphiprion Percula."

"The what?"Dean inquired. Ben sighed heavily.

"Clownfish,"he explained. "That's the specie's classification. Can we?"

"You wanna see Nemo?" Ben rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that's fine. We can stop by the jellyfish section on the way."

Do you think they'll have the Chironex fleckeri,"Ben wondered. Dean gave him a confused brow quirk. "The box-jellyfish? Known also as the sea-wasp. One of the most venomous jellyfish in the ocean."

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. Sometimes it shocked him how smart the twins were. They would throw out names and facts that would have Dean's head spinning. They even stumped his brainiac brother at times.

"They might,"Dean responded. Ben nodded, grabbing hold of Dean's hand. Dean whistled. Sam turned from the information table and Alec lifted his head from the glass. "We have a request for jellyfish and the tropical reef exhibits." Alec sighed heavily, not ready to leave yet. "We'll come back later." The child immediately brightened as he raced towards his father and brother. Sam pulled out a map, reading over other sections of the park.

They exited the tunnel, following the arrows that pointed towards the jellyfish exhibit. "Hey, Dean,"Sam stated. "They have an orca show at two and a dolphin show right after. That could be fun."

"They have Willy,"Alec exclaimed, smiling wide. Dean had introduced them to the movie Free Willy a few days ago. Alec had developed a small obsession for whales and dolphins. "And Flipper?" Ben rolled his eyes, knowing his brother's next request would be visiting the sea mammals.

"Sounds like it,"Dean responded. Alec ran ahead, a plastic whale dorsal catching his interest. He stood on the fake whale's back, grinning.

"What time is it?"Alec asked.

"One,"Dean answered. The show would start in an hour. "We have enough time to check out the jellyfish and the tropical reefs."

"Awesome,"Alec shouted, leaping off the stand. "Vamanos!" Ben sped after his brother. The two boys dodged visitors as they turned a corner into the exhibit.

"What about the case?"Sam whispered as they followed the boys. The fish and shows weren't the only reason they were here. "A man drowned."

"I have an idea,"Dean replied back, waving at a young tour guide. "A week ago, Dr. Tony Borrows was found dead in the shark exhibit. His head bashed and people thought he had tripped and smacked it on the fall." He turned the corner, entering the dark room. His eyes roamed, searching for the twins. "The same week, Dr. Judy Gathers was found dead, similar fashion."

"You're thinking vengeful spirit,"Sam whispered. Dean nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking,"Dean continued. "Now, the strange thing is-" He glanced around the room before leaning towards his brother. "A couple weeks before the two incidents, a young woman drowned in the shark tank, taking a midnight dip. Turned out she was an animal rights activist and a real looney."

"How so?"Sam asked as he stepped through a jellyfish ring. The boys had their faces smashed against the glass tank as they watched jellyfish drift by in a lazy circle.

"She believed she was a mermaid,"Dean explained. "and was sent here to free the fish."

"What?"Sam said, brows furrowing. Dean nodded.

"Had a few confrontations with the biologists,"Dean continued. "Saying they were holding the fish against their will." He flipped through a book, reading the details about jellyfish. "And they would be held accountable for their cruel actions. Judy tried to explain to the girl that most of the marine animals here had been injured in someway and couldn't be placed back in the wild. The girl wouldn't have it."

"What was her name?"Sam asked.

"Moira Peterson,"Dean stated, smirking. "A.K.A Aquamarine."

"You gotta be joking,"Sam said.

"Girl thought she was a mermaid,"Dean explained. "Fins and everything." Dean rolled his eyes. "During the confrontation, Moira stated she could speak shark and other fish language."

"And you think she's the vengeful spirit,"Sam stated. Dean nodded.

"Yup,"he responded. "She has a vendetta against the staff here. Most likely the case."

"And you researched all of this on your own,"Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually can research,"Dean retorted. "I just get bored doing it." Sam laughed, patting his brother's shoulder as they followed the twins down towards the tropical reef section.

"So, when are we hunting crazy mermaid Moira?"Alec asked, sidling up next to his father. Ben appeared on Sam's other side. Dean's brows shot up.

"You heard that?"Dean questioned. Alec rolled his eyes, tapping at his ears.

"Enhanced hearing, remember,"he replied.

"Don't worry, Dad,"Ben reassured, patting the man's arm. "No one else heard you."

"Rabbit ears,"Dean grumbled. Alec just grinned. "Or kitten ears." Dean smirked at his own joke as the twins rolled their eyes. Alec even breathed out an embarrassed, 'Dad' at the corny joke."Either way, I can't keep anything from you two."

"Did you really expect us to believe that we were going to the aquarium for fun,"Alec retorted. "Honestly, that's not the Winchester way."

"They have us there,"Sam stated, amused. "Tonight." Sam answered Alec's earlier question. "We'll come back tonight. She was cremated, which means something here is keeping her among the living."

"Awesome,"Alec replied before he punched Ben's bicep. "Last one to the coral reef is a rotten egg." He sped down the hall, Ben darting after him.

* * *

"This is oppression,"Alec declared as the crowd cheered, watching the orca slide onto land. Ben sat next to him, eating a hot dog, brow raised.

"What's wrong, Al?"Dean asked as he offered the child popcorn. Alec took a handful, begrudgingly.

"Whales,"Alec stated. "They deserve to be free! Part of a pod! Not bloody performer monkeys." He glanced at his father and uncle. "Jesse understood that when he freed Willy." Dean smothered a chuckle at the child's indignation. Sometimes, he didn't know what would spur Alec's righteous anger. Occasionally, it was deceiving commercial ads. Other times, it was a documentary on animal cruelty. Either way, something always ticked off Alec. He'd climb up on his pedestal, speaking out against the injustice. Dean actually believed Alec could one day be the leader of a rebellion because of his charisma alone. "I wouldn't like being forced to perform, why would they. I'm gonna free Willy."

"How do you suggest that?"Dean asked, popping popcorn into his mouth. Alec huffed.

"Ben will help me,"Alec stated. Ben's brows shot up as he swallowed his hot dog bite.

"I will,"he replied. Alec nodded.

"Yeah, you will,"Alec answered. "We can get a truck and Dad could drive." Alec crossed his arms, tapping his bicep as the front row was splashed by a wave of water. "We'll take him to the beach and set him free. Just like the movie." Alec grinned, liking his plan already.

"Alec,"Sam tried to reason. "Most times these whales have been in captivity for a long time. They won't know how to survive in the ocean." Alec huffed.

"Well, so were we,"Alec retorted. "And we're doing fine. We're learning." He watched the whale, thoughtfully. "If we can, they can too."

"It's a bit different, Alec,"Dean interrupted. "He-"Dean pointed towards the orca. "Won't have a pod. He won't be able to survive without his family."

"We have a family,"Ben reminded. Alec glared.

"Not you too,"Alec grumbled. Ben raised his hands in surrender.

"I want to save him too,"Ben reassured. Ben sneered. "Performing under such demeaning circumstances is not acceptable in my opinion. But, there's not much we can do."

"We can petition,"Alec brightened. He threw his hands in the air. "The title could be 'Free Willy'." Ben nodded in agreement. Sam smirked in amusement. He didn't realize a simple whale show would bring out such fiery passion. But, then again, the boys had been in captivity. Forced to perform though in different ways. He could understand the boys' frustration watching another creature in a similar boat. Though, they might be taking the show a little too seriously. Sam had read the orca had been injured by poachers and the aquarium had saved him. The whale wouldn't survive in the wild because of injuries.

When the show finished, Alec jumped to his feet. "I've gotta talk to Willy,"he stated, grabbing Sam and Dean's hands. "I'm gonna tell him about my plan." He pulled the hunters along as Ben followed, jumping from seat to seat and tossing popcorn kernels to the waiting seagulls.

They ran down the stairs, entering the room that had a view of the glass tanks. Dolphins chattered, gliding past the windows as they playfully blew bubbles. Ben pressed his nose against the glass, waving. One dolphin waved back. Alec didn't care. He just wanted to find the whale dubbed Willy.

He smiled wide when the whale glided past in it's white and black majestic glory.

"Hi,"Alec said, resting his forehead against the glass. The whale turned, opening it's mouth and exposing a row of sharp teeth. Alec's mouth gaped at the large tongue. Sam and Dean sat on a bench, resting their heads in their hands before they curled their fists, resting them under chins. Ben bounced forward, standing next to his brother. "I saw the show." The orca continued the swim and Alec followed. "I'm sorry they make you perform. I want to rescue you, but my Dad and Uncle think it's a bad idea?" He quirked his head to the side. "What do you think?"

The orca made a high-pitch sound, clicking. Alec grinned. "That's what I thought." He bit his lip. "You wouldn't fit in the impala. Might actually crush it." Ben giggled, nodding his agreement as he etched pictures in the glass with his finger. "Are you happy?" The whale swam off and Alec glanced at his brother. "He didn't answer the question."

"Maybe, he doesn't know,"Ben answered, rocking back and forth.

"How could you not know if you're happy or not,"Alec responded. Ben shrugged.

"Maybe, this is all he can remember,"Ben replied. "The aquarium. He doesn't know the difference between freedom and captivity. Or maybe he had a bad experience in the wild and prefers it here." Ben quirked his head. "He does get a lot of food."

Alec nodded, considering the two options. "But, we know the difference now,"Alec said now referring to their own experience. He bit his lip, tugging on the cap. "And if we have a bad experience-"

"We have Dad and Uncle Sam,"Ben mentioned. Alec bobbed his head.

"Yeah, we have them,"Alec responded. "Maybe, that's all Willy needs. A reminder of the good even when it seems bad." Sam had told him earlier this specific whale had a bad experience while in the wild. Cruel men tried to hurt the orca when he was younger and though he escaped, he lost his pod. The aquarium was trying to rehabilitate him, but it seemed he was unable to return to the wild from the amount of trauma suffered. The aquarium had kept the whale and trained it. Alec placed a hand on the glass tank.

The door opened and a woman walked in, wearing a wetsuit. She carried a bucket of fish, ponytail done up. She smiled, kindly, at the four occupants and waved. "Afternoon, all,"She greeted. Alec wrinkled his nose at the bucket of smelly fish.

"Afternoon,"Dean greeted as Alec bounced towards the woman. He gazed down at the fish and the woman grinned.

"Fish?"Alec inquired. Ben followed him.

"Salmon is Boba's favorite,"she told the boy, quirking her head towards the orca exhibit. She made cooing noises towards the orca that had reappeared near the window. "It's feeding time and he knows it. Did you watch the show?" Alec and Ben nodded. "Did you like it?"

Alec furrowed his brows. "Is Boba oppressed?"Alec blurted out, crossing his arm.

"What?"the woman asked, slightly confused. "I don't quite understand what you mean, sweetie." Ale sighed, heavily, ignoring Sam's warnings of be polite.

"Boba's in captivity,"Alec explained. "Is he sad?" The woman chuckled, shaking her head as her ponytail bounced.

"I don't think so, sweetie,"she replied. "Boba is very happy."

"Are you sure?"Alec stressed, watching the whale glide through the tank. "Because I read that Orcas need pods. He's alone." Alec bit his lips. "Shouldn't he be free in the ocean with his family?"

"Like Free Willy,"Ben clarified. The woman's mouth gaped as she tried to figure out a way to explain the situation to the twins. She settled on giggling. Glancing over at Dean and Sam, she fluttered her eyelashes.

"My you have quite the little activists,"she addressed Dean. Dean chuckled.

"You have no idea,"Dean replied. He was curious to hear what the woman had to say as he sat up straighter.

"Quite the animal lover, aren't you?"She stated, crossing her arms. Alec nodded. "My name's Liz by the way. I'm Boba's personal caregiver. From what I've noticed Boba is quite happy."

"Really,"Alec stressed, quirking his head to the side skeptically. Liz nodded.

"But, he's alone,"Ben stated, pointing towards the whale.

"He suffered serious damage when he was younger,"Liz explained. She guided the two boys towards the tank. "See that scar?" Alec and Ben nodded. "A harpoon from a group of poachers caused that damage when he was just a baby."

"Oh,"the twins said.

"When we received him, he needed serious therapy,"the woman explained. "His dorsal had been torn and gashes covered his back and side. Part of the reason we haven't sent him back was because of the seriousness of his injuries and age."

"He wouldn't have a home to go back to,"Ben stated. Liz nodded.

"He wouldn't,"Liz agreed. "So, we try to make sure he's comfortable. And-"She taps the bucket, smiling. "receives plenty of delicious fish. The shows are for him. Boba would get bored if he didn't have something to do everyday."

"I see,"Alec stated, rethinking his earlier plan. He didn't want to cause the whale more harm if he was injured. He cocked his head upward. "Are you gonna feed him fish now?"

"Yup,"Liz chirped. "Do you wanna watch?" the twins nodded and Liz pointed towards the door. "I'm just going to head up and toss him fish. Follow me."

They followed the biologist to the top. Ben griped Dean's hand as Alec asked questions about Orcas and dolphins. Ben threw a few heavy hitter questions, but Liz didn't miss a beat answering. The twins leaned against the railing. They watched as Liz made clicking noises, drawing Boba up. Alec felt Sam's hand rub his back as he turned to face his uncle.

"Still upset about the show?"Sam inquired as he observed Liz slapping the water. Alec shook his head.

"Nah,"Alec replied. "If Boba's happy, I'm happy." He smiled, mesmerized by the whale's tongue as it waggled, begging for fish.

"Atta boy,"Dean stated, lifting Ben up and sitting him on the railing. He rested his chin on Ben's shoulder, listening to Liz's cooing as she rested a salmon slice on the waiting tongue.

"He looks happy,"Ben commented.

"Course he's happy,"Dean answered. "Boba gets a continuous supply of fish everyday. What whale wouldn't be happy?" Boba splashed the water, soaking the trainer. Alec cackled as Liz spat salty water from her mouth, patting the whale's side.

But, Alec's brows quickly furrowed as a ghostly figure flickered behind Liz. Blonde tendrils hung from the drowned woman's head as she closed in on the trainer.

"Dad,"Alec whispered, tugging on Dean's sleeve. "It's the crazy mermaid girl." Dean's eyes focused on the ghost. He, immediately, pulled Ben back over the rail, hollering the trainer's name as he raced down the stairs. Sam right behind him.

Alec and Ben watched in silent horror as the woman turned and the ghost gripped her neck. Water poured from Liz's mouth, choking her. Boba screeched, swimming back and forth frantically. Her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards into the pool, smacking her head on the stage. Dean and Sam slid to a stop, just as the ghost flickered out of sight.

Alec and Ben ran downstairs into the tank room. They pressed their noses against the glass, eyes wide in horror as Liz's dead body floated past the window. Blood seeped from a gash.

"No,"Alec whispered, horrified, as he watched Boba push his deceased friend around the pool, wailing.

* * *

"She didn't deserve to die,"Alec wailed as they walked into their motel room that evening. "Liz was Boba's friend. Now, Boba doesn't have any friends." Dean's eyes were distant, haunted. He felt horrible. If he was just a few seconds quicker, Liz would still be alive. But that wasn't the case. That was never the case for the Winchesters.

"I know Alec,"Dean said. "I'm so sorry." He pulled the boy into a hug, letting Alec grip his shirt. "We're gonna find what's holding her here tonight."

"It's just not fair,"Ben mumbled, pressing his face against the hunter's side. "She was nice." He sneered down at the floor, crossing his arms. "I hate that ghost."

"Benny, we're gonna stop her,"Sam promised. He fell against the bed, closing his eyes. It had been an emotional afternoon. They disappeared the moment security appeared, avoiding questioning like they always did. Alec just hoped they wouldn't blame Boba. Boba was upset and he wouldn't be able to defend himself against accusations.

"Stupid murderous activist ghost,"Alec grumbled. Dean patted him on the shoulder, before pulling away from the small boy. He unzipped the bag, quickly loading guns and grabbing iron bars.

Alec sat down next to Sam, crossing his arms. "Sometimes this gig sucks, Uncle Sam,"Alec mumbled. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, sometimes it does suck,"Sam agreed. "But, we're gonna fix it. That's what hunters do."

"Why is she targeting these people?"Ben wondered. "If she truly cared about the animals' welfare, she'd want these people alive."

"Moira believed all animals should be free,"Dean answered. "She didn't consider injuries and sickness. Apparently, she carried that belief into the afterlife."

"So, she kills good people,"Alec exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "How does that make any sense?!"

"It doesn't,"Sam agreed as he started packing a duffel full of guns. " Ghosts normally don't make sense. They're incorporeal."

"I wonder if she left something behind?"Ben stated. "Maybe when she was first apprehended and sent away. She left something behind that was forgotten. Or something was taken." Sam snapped his fingers, pointing at Ben.

"That's what we were thinking, buddy,"he responded as he opened his laptop, pulling up the articles. He read through the information before a grin broadened his mouth. "Apparently, our ghost had a bit of a drinking issue." Dean quirked his head to the side, approaching his brother.

"Really,"Dean stated. Sam nodded.

"According to police statements, Moira was an alcoholic that refused help." Sam glanced up at his brother.

"Not only was she whacked up crazy, but she drank like a sailor,"Dean said, lips curling. Alec and Ben climbed onto the bed, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Seems like it,"Sam stated. "She was drunk during her confrontation with Dr. Gathers, spewing nonsense about being a mermaid-"

"Right, Aquamarine,"Dean said, moving the conversation forward.

"While drinking from a flask, according to security,"Sam continued. "The confrontation had become violent and Gathers stated she feared for her life."

"So, she's just a crazy bitch,"Dean decided. Sam shrugged.

"Sounds like it,"Sam decided. "The flask was apprehended by guards and taken to the aquarium's security station while Ms. Peterson was escorted off premise." Sam frowned, disturbed. "The woman flipped out, escaped from security. And she was later-"

"Found in the shark tank,"Dean finished. "Drowned by her own delusions and intoxication." Sam nodded. "Shit, I never understood crazy." Sam chuckled.

"I think most sane people are incapable of understanding crazy,"Sam responded. "Crazy isn't meant to be understood."

"Do you think the flask is still at the security station,"Ben wondered, raising a brow. Sam slammed his laptop shut.

"Most likely,"Sam responded. "We burn the flask. We get rid of the ghost."

"What about security guards,"Alec wondered. "We can't just waltz in and take the flask or they'll spot us."

"Unless we have a diversion,"Dean stated, grinning. Alec matched his grin, immediately knowing where Dean was going. "I think I know a little boy who's quite an expert thief." Alec giggled, clapping his hands excitedly.

"You divert, I grab,"Alec suggested. "I'm really, really sneaky."

"I know you are,"Dean answered. "Quiet as a cat." Like a cat burglar, Dean thought amused. Sam glanced between the two, eyes wide.

"No, Dean,"Sam exclaimed. "We can't allow this. Alec's nine. He shouldn't be stealing from cops. And-"

"Sam,"Dean interrupted. "This is for the greater good. Sometimes stealing is fine. In this case, a bit of thievery may save many lives. You know that."

"What kind of example are we setting for the boys,"Sam argued. "We just finished punishing Alec for stealing and now you're encouraging it. At least let one of us handle it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Different circumstance, Sam,"Dean reminded. "And you know I'm right." Alec was the best person to get in and out of place without being detected. Dean didn't want to encourage burglary. But if the flask was holding the woman here, stealing it back was the only way. He noticed Ben's pensive look as he gnawed nervously on his lip. He bent down, tapping the child's lip. Ben released. Alec was beyond excited, ready to put his skills to use. "Benny, it's gonna be fine. This situation is different. This will save people and stop a really evil spirit. I wouldn't encourage burglary if it wasn't necessary. Trust me." Ben sighed, nodding his head.

"Let me go with Alec then,"he decided. Alec whooped, spinning on his heels.

"Alright,"Alec hooted. "Partners in crime. We're gonna kick some serious ass."

"Alec,"Sam warned. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine, no ass kicking,"Alec stated. "Just a smooth in and out heist." Even though the heist was only for a worthless flask. He noticed the concern on his Uncle's face and he wrapped a reassuring arm along his Uncle's shoulder. "Don't worry, Uncle Sam. We're well equipped for this. It won't be dangerous." Sam wrapped his arms around the little boy.

"That's not what I'm worried about,"Sam stated. Alec patted Sam's cheek.

"I also know stealing is wrong,"Alec added. Though it was a whole lot of fun in Alec' humble opinion. He loved the adrenaline kick. "But, Dad's right this is the best way to obtain the flask without filling out hours of paperwork." He pointed a finger at Sam. "Which you know would happen if you asked for evidence as detectives. Someone could die during that time." Sam chuckled, ruffling Alec's hair.

"You're right,"Sam responded. "I just worry."

"You're one gigantic worry wart,Uncle Sam,"Alec agreed, pulling from his uncle's hold. He grinned wide. "Let's go stop a ghost."

* * *

Sam and Dean held up their badges as they walked towards the security desk. The aquarium was closed as the last few visitors left for the evening. Before the doors locked, Alec and Ben rushed through, keeping to the shadows as they followed their father and uncle. The uniformed guard at the station turned as he slurped up a noodle from his ramen bowl. The second guard grabbed a flashlight, preparing to start his nightly security duties. He nodded at his friend, exiting through the tiny, swinging door.

"Detectives,"the guard with the ramen bowl acknowledged. Sam and Dean snapped their badges shut. "What seems to be the issue?" He slurped up a noodle, broth splattering everywhere as he leaned back.

"I'm Agent Hetfield,"Dean stated. "And this is my partner, Agent Ulrich." Sam nodded, focusing on the overweight security personnel. The man grunted, though did not provide his own introduction.

"We received word that a young woman, Elizabeth Manning, has died this afternoon under suspicious causes,"Sam started, tilting his head to the side. He tapped his leg, signaling the boys.

"What?"Dean continued, pinning the guard with his best stare. "This is the forth person who died here by-" He flipped open a notepad, raising a brow. "Drowning?" The security guard grunted, leaning forward.

"What are you implying?" the guard stated. A brush of wind past the three men, rustling papers and causing the door to sway. The guard's head shot up, but immediately noticed the open window and shrugged.

"I'm implying,"Dean continued. "That the circumstances of each death have been incredibly odd." Dean quirked a brow. "Drowned in a shark tank?"

"Or the Orca exhibit?"Sam added. "Our case reopened, now involving the possibility of-"

"Foul play,"the guard finished, leaning back. He rubbed the back of his head, smirking. "You boys, honestly, think these deaths were purposeful?"

"We're looking into every possibility,"Dean responded, smirking back. "Can't be too safe."

The guard chuckled, digging into his food. "What?"he asked, hostility lilting his voice. The man was rubbing Dean the wrong way. He dealt with his fair share of assholes in his line of work. "The bureau doesn't have enough cases for you yokels."

"Impeding an investigation can have serious consequences, Mr-"Dean glanced at the name tag. "Barlow."

"I suggest cooperation," Sam added. Barlow coughed on his noodles, glaring at the two detectives. Who did they think they were?

"Are you threatening me,"Barlow growled. Dean smirked.

"Course not,"he replied. Barlow grunted, leaning back.

"They were accidents,"he stated. "People slip all the time." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "The death today, people are suggesting that the whale did it. Dragged her in and drowned her." The man shrugged. "If you work with wild animals, expect to get bit." He took another bite of his dinner. " Not a case for the FBI. That enough information for you?" Another rush of wind passed, rustling papers once more. The guard startled, glancing towards the window before shaking his head.

Sam smiled pleasantly. "Yes,"Sam responded. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"We'll be in touch,"Dean stated.

They turned their backs and heard the guard mumble, "Please don't."

They exited the door, stepping into the night sky. Their eyes turned towards the fence, just as Alec and Ben materialized from the shadows.

"Did you get it?"Dean asked. Alec nodded, holding up the cheap plastic flask.

"Do you think this will work?"Ben asked.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe,"he replied. "Worth a shot."

* * *

They left the aquarium, heading towards an abandoned district. There they could start a fire, burning the last remains of the flask and the ghost.

The fire crackled as Dean fed the flames. Sam stood guard, watching for outside forces. Alec and Ben stood, watching, mesmerized, as the flames grew larger. Alec held the flask, ready to throw it in when the time came and the order was given.

A ghostly figure flickered, standing among the overgrown grass and cracked cement. She flickered out, blonde hair limp. Ben saw her, immediately, and he raised the iron rod ready to strike. They knew if they had the right anchor, she would appear to stop them.

She flickered behind the twins, immediately knocking the flask from Alec's hands. The flask rolled, disappearing under a car.

"No,"the child shouted as he blurred out of the ghost's reach and raced towards the abandon car. The ghost went after him, appearing in front as a force threw him backwards. She screamed in his face, just as Ben hit her intangible form with the iron rod. She disappeared, only to reappear next to Sam, who fired salt rounds. Dean, immediately, ran to his brothers assistance just as the ghost flickered away.

"Alec, grab the flask!"Dean shouted as a rod flew forward, nearly impaling the two brothers. The buildings around them creaked as the angry spirit threw out powerful, vengeful energy.

Alec scrambled to his feet, racing towards the car and sliding. He searched the dirt, but couldn't find the flask. "Ben,"Alec shouted as he maneuvered around the car. "I can't find it. I can't find the flask." His brother protected his back as Alec looked for the vanished flask. Water pooled from the ground. Seeped from the walls, threatening to drown them.

Moira attacked, pushing a hand into Sam's chest. Sam fell to his knees, staring at the grotesquely bloated face as water poured from her unhinged jaw. Sam coughed, spitting up water. Water that kept pouring.

"Sam,"Dean shouted as he shot down the poltergeist. "Get back you bitch!" The ghost disappeared, but quickly reappeared. "Alec, the flask!"

Alec felt the pressure of time. His heart beat at a fast pace and he felt sick to his stomach, listening to his uncle drown on land. His uncle, who kept fighting even though he knew he'd die. Sam would fight till his very last breath, just to protect his family.

And then he saw it. That ridiculously, cheap flask that had caused the deaths of good people. He held it up, triumphantly, as Ben shot to his feet. "Go,"his brother screamed. And they ran, feet pounding against the dirt as they approached the bonfire. Flask gripped in his hand tightly. Feet slipped on mud, just as the female ghost appeared in front of them, impeding their goal.

Water poured from her mouth as crazy eyes watched the boys. Dean was running forward, shouting, eyes wild in fear and anger. Ben lifted the rod, swinging it at the ghost as Alec slipped on mud. Feet soaked in water as he spun out of the ghost's reach. She disappeared, momentarily, as iron met spirit. Ben's eyes flamed with determination. That moment gave Alec enough time to throw the flask into the hungry flames. It gripped the plastic, melting it into the wood.

The ghost flickered, head thrown back as she silently screamed. Fire consumed her spirit. She was gone.

Alec looked up, mouth wide as he darted towards his coughing uncle. The water that had seeped from the ground and buildings was gone. Back to nothing but dry dirt. The flames crackled. Smoke and plastic smell rose into the atmosphere.

"Uncle Sam,"Alec shouted, fear rolling off of him in waves. Dean and Ben were right behind him, feet pounding earth as they reached their fallen family member. Alec's body collided with Sam's. Followed by Ben's.

"I'm alright,"the hunter reassured, hugging the two boys. He spat out the last bit of ghost water, heaving. Ben was shaking in fear as he gripped the back of Sam's jacket. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in his uncle's scent. Sam felt a larger hand rest on his shoulder as his eyes darted up, meeting Dean's.

"It's over,"Alec breathed, body relaxing against his uncle. "She's gone." Sam nodded, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"She's gone,"Sam agreed, wiping the water and spit from his chin. The twins were shaking as the adrenaline rushed from their tiny bodies. He was proud of them. Proud that Alec was able to keep a level head and search for the flask. Proud of Ben's bravery. They deserved a beach trip after that terrifying ordeal. Sam would make sure of it.

He pulled away from the boys, only to be wrapped in a brotherly hug by Dean. His big brother had fought furiously as he tried to keep the vengeful spirit away. They were covered in mud, but they were alive. They were completely alive and whole. His brother pulled away, patting his shoulder.

"Come on,"Dean said. "Let's get outta here." Sam nodded, understanding that Dean meant Florida in general.

"Wait, Dean,"Sam interrupted. "Lets go tomorrow. The twins haven't seen the beach yet." Dean smirked, nodding his head. Sam felt a weight jump onto his back. Little legs wrapped around his torso and arms dangled over his shoulders and down his chest. He caught a glance of the child, immediately recognizing Alec's smirk. Sam smiled back.

This was his family. His family may drive him mad most days. Make him believe he was going nuts. Push every button known to man and mock his frustration. But in the end they cared. They always cared. And he cared about them. He wouldn't be complete without his brother and nephews. His three Deans. The Winchesters protected one another no matter what. He felt a second small hand grasp his arm. Ben rested his head against Sam's side, reassuring himself that everything was fine. Sam grinned.

* * *

"Sir?"Lydecker glanced up from the paperwork. His eyes focused on the young lieutenant that stood at attention. Lydecker waved him in, standing up. Hands laced behind his back.

His men hadn't found the thirteen escapees. They had disappeared into the woodwork like they were trained to do. Lydecker was beyond frustrated by the turn of events. The last reported sighting was in Wyoming, but 494 had completely vanished since Cheyenne. Not a trace of him was found. Manticore had trained these soldiers far too well. He had trained them far too well. And after this slight taste of freedom, he knew if the transgenics were ever found his kids would be dragged back kicking and screaming. It would take months to reprogram them.

"Proceed,"Lydecker order. The lieutenant saluted before opening the file.

"Twins were spotted at a small bar in Tennessee,"the man explained. "A bar fight had broken out and patrons claimed that the two children had joined the fight, taking down several men. But-" He flipped through a file. "They were whisked away before the fight finished. Several men were left injured, one needing stitches." Lydecker raised a brow. The only twins that escaped were 493 and 494. They must have stayed together since the escape.

Since they discovered each others' existence, they had been incredibly troublesome at Manticore. Lydecker had planned to ship 494 off to the program in Washington, just to enforce control and keep the twins separated. Manticore didn't condone close bonds. But, the night of the shipment was the same night of the escape.

"493 and 494,"Lydecker confirmed. The soldier nodded. "You said whisked away. Who were they with?"

"Several eye witnesses said they were with two men, sir,"the soldier continued. "The men claimed they were 493 and 494's father and uncle. At least, they appeared that way to the witnesses." Lydecker quirked a brow, face set in a frown.

"Describe these men,"He ordered. The soldier cleared his throat.

"The father," the soldier stated. "Had darker blond hair and green eyes, like 493 and 494-" Lydecker's brows shot up. It couldn't be. How could 493 and 494 find their DNA donor? It was completely impossible. The luck that would have been involved for the three to meet.

Lydecker had seen the young man at twenty-one. A prime specimen of a man. The perfect soldier. He watched as the young man followed his father's orders without question. The way he carried himself. He wanted that for his kids. Wanted that perfect obedience. That blind loyalty. The boy was at a hospital, having an animal bite treated by nurses. Lydecker bribed one of the nurses with a large sum of money. She willingly took a skin biopsy and blood sample from the boy, handing it over to Lydecker without question.

Before Lydecker left, he heard the young man speaking with his father. Reassuring the older man that he wasn't bitten, it was just a scratch. Werewolf, was the last word the boy muttered. Dean Winchester. Lydecker had read his hospital record, though the information was vague. No mention of ailments or family life. Nothing. He tried to keep an eye on Dean Winchester, but the man was a ghost. One that disappeared into the woodwork of society.

"The second, sir,"the soldier continued. "A much taller man with dark shaggy hair and gray eyes. They left the bar-"

Lydecker raised his hand and the soldier quieted. "We're going to find these men,"Lydecker said. He would pull up research on Dean Winchester. Anything he could find on the donor. "I want Rollo and Michaels back here immediately." They had been in Tennessee, searching and questioning the bar. The soldier shifted, eyes staring blankly at the wall. "What is it soldier?"Lydecker snapped.

"Sir,"the soldier answered, stiffly. "Rollo and Michaels are dead." Lydecker's brows reached his hairline. "They never made it back to base. Their bodies were found in the motel room. Died during transmission."

"Rollo and Michaels are dead?"Lydecker seethed. The soldier nodded. "How?"

"Their eyes were burned out sir," the soldier answered. "Brain fried and mouth gaping. Body cooked from the inside."

"Burned out,"Lydecker repeated, stiffly. What in God's name? He glared at the soldier, coldly. "Do you have footage?"

The soldier rounded the Colonel's desk, immediately pulling up the footage. It started with Rollo and Michael's reporting about the bar mishap, but the footage cut out temporarily. When it came back, a trench-coat cladded man stood behind the two agents. His eyes glowed blue and his mouth formed a frown. He stepped forward and the last thing Lydecker heard was his agents shouts and the footage cutting out. Black.

"What in God's name?"Lydecker hissed. The soldier stood up straight.

"We don't know, sir,"the soldier stated. "The tech team is trying to figure out who this man is, but we're having absolutely no luck." Lydecker scratched his chin. He had never seen anything like it in his life. He wondered if this man was keeping his kids away from him. And if that was the case, he wanted whoever that was dead.

"I want agents searching for this unknown,"Lydecker ordered. "If he is involved with my soldiers' escape, I want him dead. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the soldier shouted with a salute.

"Go,"Lydecker ordered. The soldier marched out, ready to bark orders. Lydecker sat back down, rewinding the footage. He watched the transmission several times, searching for a clue about the unknown. Because of him, his men didn't know where to look. Didn't know where 493 and 494 had disappeared to since the bar incident. Lydecker knew they were with Dean Winchester and probably his brother, Samuel Winchester, if the police files he found on the two were anything to go by. Which meant his kids were traveling with two incredibly dangerous men. He hacked into files, deciding research on the two rogues was the way to go.

* * *

 **Looks like the boys are in a bit of a pickle. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading chapter 13, here's chapter 14. This is just a small Beach adventure. Please read and review!**

Chapter 14

He squirted shaving cream into his hand as he stared into the mirror. Lathering his face with the foamy substance, Dean grabbed the razor and trailed it down his cheek. He was shirtless, only dressed in shorts. Sam had convinced him to wear swim trunks to the beach.

At first, Dean argued telling his brother that trunks were absolutely ridiculous. But, Sam didn't relent and pointed out that the twins would probably want to swim with him and it was safer if they were at the water's edge because of undercurrents and waves. Dean eventually sighed, agreeing with his brother. He'd be devastated if something like a simple wave took the boys away from him.

Dean wiped off his razor, just as he heard the can of shaving cream squirt into a little hand. Dean raised a brow, glancing at the little boy that stood next to him.

"Alec?"Dean questioned. The little boy looked up as he rubbed cream onto his chin and cheek. "What are you doin', kiddo?"

"Shavin',"Alec answered. "Like you." He grinned as he stood on his bare toes to get a better peek through the mirror. He was dressed in shark trunks that Sam had found, during his outing.

Dean chuckled as he flicked the excess amount of cream off his razor. "Hate to tell you, buddy,"Dean stated. "But, I don't think you've got many whiskers."

"I've gotta a few,"Alec answered, holding up his chin and pointed. "See?" Dean bent down, glancing at the boy's baby smooth face.

"Oh, I see,"he replied. He pointed at the boy's chin. "Several hairs right there." Alec smiled, proudly. "Guess you're gonna have to shave 'em off." Alec nodded, quirking his head to the side.

"Just like you?"he questioned, hopefully. Dean smirked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Just like me,"Dean agreed. He took one of the razors, popping the blade out and leaving the rubber. He handed it to Alec, squatting down next to Alec. Alec giggled, taking the bladeless razor from Dean.

"Your face looks funny,"Alec admitted. Dean poked the child's nose.

"Your face looks funny,"he copied. He kicked a plastic stool next to the counter and Alec climbed on top. "Now,"Dean continued. "Is your face nice and lathered?"

"Uh-huh,"Alec answered, holding his razor.

"Alright." Dean placed the razor on his cheek as he shaved downward. "When you're shaving, you've gotta be careful."

"You don't wanna cut yourself,"Alec replied. Dean nodded as he watched Alec through the mirror.

"Yup,"Dean answered. "Always shave down." He flicked his razor, removing the cream. Alec copied. A smooth streak down both of their faces. "Shake off the excess foam and continue from there." Dean shaved his upper lip, Alec copied. He watched as Dean contorted his face to reach harder areas. Alec smirked before copying the exact same move. He shook off his razor before returning the rubber back to his face. By the end, there was a few lines of shaving cream an Dean no longer had whiskers.

"Now,"Dean stated. "We rinse with water." He splashed water onto his face before moving aside for Alec to do the same. He handed the little boy a towel and the two dried before tossing the towel to the corner and smiled in the mirror.

"Refreshing,"Dean said to himself, running a hand along his cheek to make sure no hairs were missed. Alec quirked his head to the side, smirking.

"Refreshing,"Alec copied as he followed his father's movements. Dean glanced down at the little boy before grabbing his aftershave.

"Now, this,"Dean explained as he showed off the bottle. "Is aftershave."

"What's it for?"Alec asked as he held out his own hand. Dean raised a brow.

"It's an antiseptic agent that is used to prevent infection after shaving,"Dean said. "It stings a bit though. I don't think you'll wanna try it."

"I wanna try it,"Alec decided, reaching towards the bottle. Determination in his eyes. Dean held it back.

"Are you sure?"Dean inquired. Alec nodded, batting his eyelashes.

"I wanna do it like you do it,"he replied. Dean smirked as he shook a few droplets into Alec's hand before his own.

"Alright,"Dean decided. He nodded towards his hands as he gently lathered the aftershave onto his chin and cheeks. Alec copied, though his eyes bugged and he looked at his father in shock.

"It stings,"he exclaimed. Dean chuckled.

"Told you it would,"Dean replied. Alec's brows furrowed and his lip jutted.

"I don't think I like it,"Alec informed Dean as he went to wash the rest off his hands. The boy's nose wrinkled. "I think this is an important skill to show Ben. Maybe, next time Ben should join us."

"He should,"Dean agreed as he washed his own hands. "Where is Benny?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Writing in his journal again,"Alec answered. "He didn't wanna play." Alec leaned forward. "I think the ghost scared him last night because that's what he's writing about." Dean raised a brow.

"Benny's scared?"

Alec shrugged as he patted his cheeks, enjoying the scent that came from his newly 'shaved' face. "Probably,"Alec replied. He quirked his head to the side. "Does Uncle Sam shave like this too?"

Dean shook the worry from his mind. The ghost was last night and everyone was fine now. They would head to the beach and,afterward, leave that hunt behind for good. "Yeah, Sammy shaves too,"Dean answered, absently. "Are you both ready for the beach?" Alec nodded his head, excited.

"Yup,"Alec exclaimed. "We've got beach towels and buckets and new trunks-" He showed off his shark trunks, pride glowing on his face. "I am ready to go."

"Awesome,"Dean responded, lifting the little boy from the stool and putting him back on the floor. He grabbed his shirt, heading out of the bathroom.

"Are you gonna swim too?"Alec asked, walking backwards so that he could face Dean. Dean grinned at the child's excitement.

"Yeah,"Dean answered. "I'll swim too." Sam was right. The boys wanted him to swim as well. Maybe, wearing the shorts wasn't too bad if it made his boys smile.

"Awesome,"Alec shouted, racing out of the room. "Ben, Dad's gonna swim too." Ben smiled wide. He was dressed in red swim-trunks and a pair of goggles sat on his head and a towel slung over his shoulder.

Sam was busy packing their stuff because right after the beach trip, they were heading out of Florida. Sam had heard there was a hunt down in Alabama that needed to be dealt with. A group of hunters also resided there and the Winchester brothers wanted to talk to the family about Manticore.

"And I shaved,"Alec continued as he gesticulated wildly. "You should have been there." He grabbed his twin's face, pulling it close to his chin. "Smell my face."

"Alec,"Ben protested, pulling out of his brother's strong grip. He wrinkled his nose, smelling the artificial scent of chemicals. Alec giggled mischievously, blurring off.

"Alec,"Sam called. "Make sure you have your stuff. Don't wanna leave anything behind." Alec blurred back into the room, rolling over a bed and falling on his stomach. He reached under the bed, grabbing Joe and a stuffed shark Sam had bought him at the aquarium. He tossed it towards his uncle and Sam caught it mid-flight.

Dean picked up duffels, bringing the bags out to the impala. Sam swept the room once more, searching for discarded items. When it was just him and Dean, things were packed and ready to go immediately. But, now with two little boys somehow items got misplaced and toys wedged into cracks or behind tables. He had to crawl through each section, making sure nothing was left behind.

Dean came back in, just as the boys carried their own bags to the impala.

"Sam, you ready to go,"Dean asked as he grabbed the last bag. Sam looked up, mouth pursed in annoyance.

"No,"he answered. "Just let me check the room one more time. The kids may have misplaced something." Dean rolled his eyes, carrying the bag outside.

"Such a girl,"he muttered under his breath and Sam glared at his brother's back as he stood to his feet. Dean should care because if the boys lost something they liked, He'd have to turn back to retrieve it. That happened once when Alec forgot Joe. The child freaked out, saying they'd left a family member behind and they were forced to turn around. Luckily, Joe was sitting on the motel bed and the room had yet been cleaned.

Dean popped back in, crossing his arms. "Finished, Samantha?"Dean asked, smirking. Sam glared, shoving past his brother.

"Would have been quicker if you helped,"Sam grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes, following his brother out.

"I packed the car,"Dean stated. "I believe that counts as something." Two little boys watched them, legs dangling as they waited for the trip down to the beach.

"Come on, Uncle Sam,"they called, bouncing slightly in the seat. Sam grinned before shooting an annoyed glare at Dean.

"Coming,"Sam replied, sliding into the passenger and running a hand through his hair. He felt little arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm ready for the beach,"Alec exclaimed, just as Dean started the engine. "It's gonna be awesome!" Sam ruffled the child's hair before telling him to buckle in. Safety first. Dean pulled out of the driveway, heading towards Miami Beach.

* * *

Alec stood, mesmerized, as he watched waves hit the sandy shore. People clad in bikini's and swim trunks wandered up and down the beach. The sun peaked high above the sky and not a cloud was in sight as palm trees hung overhead. They stood next to the impala, waiting for their father and uncle to unload the buckets and towels just itching to get out there and squeeze sand between toes for the first time. It was beautiful. Warm and beautiful with white sand. Not many Manticorians ever got this sort of adventure. They had never seen the beach. Never seen waves. Or smelled the salty air. Alec bounced with excitement, wind playing with his thick dirty blonde hair.

"Dad,"Alec whined, pointing towards the beach. Dean nodded, giving both boys the silent go ahead. They bolted, jumping over the cement wall and kicking off their sandals. They danced for a second as hot sand scorched the bottom of their feet, but they kept moving. Moving over the soft, wonderful sand towards the clear, beautiful water with the crashing waves. They could hear their uncle and father following close behind, but neither boys cared. All they saw in their line of sight was glorious, twinkling, salty water. Alec made a giddy jump in the air. He spotted a group of kids building something in the sand. Curiosity peaked.

"Boys,"Dean shouted. "Hold your horses." Alec and Ben slid to a stop, feet buried deep into the soft terrain. They turned around, spotting Sam who was putting up an umbrella and laying out towels.

"What?"Alec questioned, Dean waved them forward and the boys, begrudgingly, approached the hunter.

"Sunscreen,"the hunter explained as he pulled out an orange tube with a blue top. "Sun burns and we have delicate skin." He pulled Alec onto his lap, immediately lathering the boy in the sticky, white stuff. Alec wrinkled his nose, distastefully at the stickiness of lotion. He glanced over at Ben,who was receiving the same treatment from Sam.

"This stuff sucks,"Alec grumbled. Dean chuckled as he turned the boy around, rubbing the lotion onto his face, down his neck, and across his chest.

"We've got fair skin,"Dean stated. "You'll appreciate not impersonating a tomato later." He patted the boy, signaling he was finished. Alec pulled away, ready to dart towards the water, but his father told him to wait for his brother. He sighed, heavily, plopping into the sand as he watched his Dad lather himself in lotion.

"Ben,"Alec grumbled, falling back into the sand exasperatedly. "Why are you taking so long?" Ben glared, rolling his eyes. Alec couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. Ben looked just like Uncle Sam when he was annoyed.

"It's not me,"Ben quipped as he lifted his arm, allowing Sam to lather it.

"Uncle Sam,"Alec moaned. "Why are you taking your time?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Better safe than burned,"Sam answered. "Right,Benny?"

"Right,"Ben replied, though he was itching to race into the waves with his brother. "We're preventing a disaster by taking our time." Alec groaned, dropping his head back into the sand.

"I'm dying,"he drawled, dramatically, tossing his arm over his forehead. "The waiting is killing me. I feel myself growing old as time ticks by." He rolled onto his stomach, grabbing a handful of sand. "Tik, tok, tik, tok."

"Come on, Sammy,"Dean retorted. "Kid looks like the Pillsbury dough-boy. I think you've outdone yourself in the sunscreen department." Sam sighed. He patted Ben, letting the child know he was finished. Immediately, Ben darted off racing Alec towards the waves. Sam stripped off his shirt, squirting sunscreen into his hand. Both men didn't meet the watchful eyes of local girls as they giggled about their physique. Dean grinned flirtatiously with a wink as he stood to his feet. The women giggled, wiggling their fingers before eyes darted towards Sam as he stood to his own feet.

Dean noticed both him and his brother had started receiving a lot more flirtatious looks since the twins came into their lives. Women approached them, commenting on how adorable the boys were. For some reason, women were far more interested in men with small children than they were with two single guys. A lot of them had started commenting on how great they were as parents, investing interest in their lives. It was weird hearing young women squeal quietly at the sight of them as they whispered in hushed voices about hot men with cute kids. Dean rolled his eyes. It was weird, but women found them more approachable, so Dean couldn't complain.

He punched his brother's shoulder, nodding towards the beach. His younger brother followed.

"It's warm,"Alec commented as the water lapped at his ankles. He stared at the swirling, foamy waves, just as a larger one crashed forward. Ben nodded before spotting a broken shell and picking it up. He examined the shell before tossing it back in the water. "I like it!"

"Me too,"Ben responded, smiling softly. "I like this water. It's better than Manticore water."

"All water's better than Manticore water," Alec responded. Manticore water was cold and cruel. He lifted a brow, watching a kid around their age lay on a foam board. The waves pushed him towards shore, crashing around him. "That looks fun." Ben nodded and Alec quirked his head. "Do you wanna swim?"

"Yeah,"Ben agreed. He grabbed Alec's hand as his twin pulled him further into the waves. Dean rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the twins' waists and crashed into the oncoming wave. Ben shrieked as he submerged beneath the wave, grabbing for Dean's neck. He could hear his father laughing as Alec and Ben spluttered, water droplets dripping down their cheek. Sam's hearty chuckles came from shore and they looked up into Dean's beaming face.

"Dad,"Alec cried, splashing the man in the face. He shook his head, water droplets flying. Dean just laughed as he floated on his back.

"Scared you didn't I?"He teased. Alec pouted before a smile broke across his face. Ben attempted to stand, but a wave pushed him upwards, forcing him to tread water.

"I'm gonna get you back for surprisin' me,"Alec declared, crossing his arms. Dean's eyes widened.

"Really,"he asked the boy. Alec nodded. "Well-" He stood to his feet. "Only if you can catch me first." He bolted down the shore. Alec and Ben followed hot on his heels. Dean ran back into the ocean, diving under a wave. Alec and Ben jumped in after him, giggling as they latched onto his back. Dean emerged, laughing, as he tossed Alec off and proceeded to tickle Ben.

Alec spat out salt water, waving towards Sam. "Come on, Uncle Sam,"he shouted. "The water's great!"

"Yeah,"Ben giggled, pressing his cheek against Dean's. "Really warm!"

"Are you two tryin' to trick me,"Sam called back, arching a brow.

"No!"The boys called out, simultaneously. "It really is warm!"

"Come on, Sammy,"Dean added as a wave crashed against him. "Get your girly ass out here." That had both boys howling with laughter. Sam rolled his eyes, running forward. He dived under a wave, purposely splashing the boys. The boys squealed with delight as he reemerged and Alec bopped him on the head.

"See,"Alec exclaimed. "It's warm." Sam splashed him, swimming away as Alec swam after him. They played tag across the beach as they rolled over sand dunes and swam through waves.

* * *

Sam fell against the towel, next to his brother as they watched Alec and Ben befriend a group of kids around their age.

"Look, Sam,"Dean stated, watching his boys. "They're building a sandcastle with other kids." He smiled, poking at his brother as he munched on the goldfish that Sam had packed.

The twins were directing a group of five kids as they dragged wet sand towards the structure as a little girl spoke animatedly to his boys as she took a stick and made a moat.

"Beach friends are temporary,"Sam reminded his brother. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of optimism. "They won't see those kids again."

"Wow, Sammy,"Dean responded. "Wrong side of the bed much." He punched his brother and Sam punched back.

"I'm just being honest, Dean,"Sam said. "Today may be normal, tomorrow we're back huntin' ghost and demons. Friends and normalcy are uncharted gifts. Dad taught us that."

"Fine, bitch,"Dean replied, standing to his feet and stretching. He didn't have time for cynical Sam 101. They were at the beach, something they hadn't done in a long time. And the twins were happy. He wanted to keep that joy around for a bit longer without reality kicking in. He didn't miss Sam's annoyed eye roll.

"Where are you goin',"Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"To take a look at that sandcastle," Dean answered. "Don't have time for negativity. This is the boys' day, Sam. Let's not ruin it with our crap." Dean kicked up sand and wandered away. Sam sighed, hitting his head back against the sand. He groaned loudly, realizing his realistic comment was not the right thing to say to his brother at the moment.

* * *

"And we've gotta decorate the castle because it's a princess castle,"the little girl, Sarah, stated as she blew dark curls out of her face. She planted a shell against the wall, smiling as it stuck.

"Why's it a princess castle?"Alec asked as he dug a deeper hole. Ben was getting water for the moat.

"Because I say it is,"Sarah responded, humming happily. Two other little girls, Bonnie and Lacey, were currently making a village. They claimed a princess couldn't have a castle without a kingdom. Alec rolled his eyes at that.

"Maybe, it should be haunted,"Alec suggested, stabbing his stick deeper. "Like Count Dracula's palace."

"Absolutely not,"the girl huffed. "Vampires are gross. This castle is far too pretty for creepy monsters." Ben returned with the two other boys, Gunner and Patrick. Patrick's nickname was Pat and he was a bit on the rounder side. He had never seen a child, so round and Alec found it magnificent. All of the children at Manticore were terribly skinny since they were all on a strict diet and training schedule. Gunner was lean. A wisp that could blow away in the breeze. He was a couple years younger than Alec and Ben and the younger brother of Sarah.

"We've got the water for the moat,"Ben announced. Gunner skipped ahead, swinging a stick at invisible adversaries. "Hope it's enough."

"If it's not,"Pat said. "I'll get the next bucket." He held out a hand, showing his finding to Alec and Sarah. "Look sea glass." Alec awed as he took the piece of glass from Pat's hand. It was beautiful.

"Where did you find it?"It was shiny and slick, glistening in the sunlight. Alec wanted one.

"Along the shore,"Pat answered, falling to his knees between Ben and Alec. "I'll show you, Alec."

"Awesome,"Alec responded, standing to his feet. He wanted sea glass. Patrick waved his hand and Alec was about to follow until Sarah interrupted.

"Excuse me,"she stated, placing hands on hips. "The castle isn't finished yet and I still need a place for the knights. A princess can't have a kingdom without knights, now can they?" Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't give a crap about princesses. He wanted to hang out with Pat and find sea glass and he told Sarah just that. Sarah scoffed, crossing her arms, as she watched Alec run off with Patrick. Gunner chased after them. "How rude." She stabbed the sand with a stick, glaring at the departing boys before turning her gaze on Ben. "You're brother is absolutely rude."

Ben smirked as he carefully designed pictures across the sand walls. "He can be,"he agreed. The girl smirked, scooting closer to Ben.

"Do you like princess castle's,"she asked. Ben shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question. He didn't particularly care about them, but he wasn't gonna tell Sarah that. Sarah grinned as she took her own stick. "You don't talk much,"she noted. Her nose wrinkled and eyes twinkled. "I like that. I think you're nice." Ben smiled shyly back, ducking his head.

"Thanks,"he responded. The girl bobbed her head, curls bouncing.

"Will you help me build the knight's home?"she questioned as she squeezed the sand between fingers. Ben's eyes shot up, catching her dark brown orbs. Ben nodded.

"Sure,"he responded as he filled the bucket up, softening it with water.

"Sarah, the village is finished,"Lacey shouted, turning to her friend. "Take a look." Sarah stood to her feet, oohing and awing over the sand village.

"Isn't it pretty,"Bonnie asked. "We made a farm too." Sarah nodded.

"I like it,"she declared. Ben smirked as he made a tiny sand hut and poked windows into it.

"Hey, buddy,"Dean said, squatting next to Ben. Ben turned his head, smiling at his father. "What are you building?"

"We're building a princess kingdom,"Sarah announced, tugging at a strand of curly hair. "See, we have a village and Ben's building a home for the knights." Dean awed, accordingly. "Are you Ben and Alec's Daddy?"

Dean nodded. "I am,"Dean responded. The little girl huffed, placing hands on her hips.

"I have to say,"she stated. "Your son, Alec, is rude. He ran off and said he doesn't like princesses. How could he not like princesses?" She was above herself. She couldn't fathom anyone not liking princesses like Belle and Ariel. Those were her favorite princesses. "He wanted this to be a monster castle. A monster castle!"

"Did he now,"Dean answered. "Where did he run off too?" He searched the beach, looking for his wayward son.

"He's with Pat and Gunner,"Ben answered as he used a tiny stick and a piece of seaweed to make a flag. "They're looking for sea-glass. Alec thought it was shiny." He pointed down the beach where Alec was running around with a couple of boys. One waved a stick as he charged invisible monsters while a chubbier child and his boy dug through sand. He spotted Sam, in the distance, as he watched Alec from their claimed beach spot.

"Course he thought it was shiny,"Dean responded with a roll of his eyes. Alec had an eye for shiny items. Whether it was a tube of glitter or an extremely expensive watch. Ben nodded, wiping sand on his trunks.

"Ben,"Sarah stated. "I need you to fetch more water for the moat. This moat is too dry and won't keep the enemy forces out." Ben looked at his dad, rolling his eyes as he stood to his feet. Dean followed the child towards the ocean. He spotted Sam making his way towards them.

"Bossy much?"Dean said as Ben scooped up ocean.

"You have no idea,"Ben replied. "She and Alec have been arguing over this castle nonstop. Alec's opinionated and she doesn't like it." Dean chuckled, patting Ben's shoulder, just as Sam approached.

"Sounds about right,"Dean responded. "What about you?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm just tryin' to keep peace,"Ben replied, easily. "Never realized a simple sandcastle could be so draining." Ben quirked his head, spotting Sam. "Hi Uncle Sam, did you see our castle?"

Sam shook his head, digging his toes into the sand. "No, I haven't." Ben brightened.

"I'll show you,"he stated, grabbing Sam's hand. "It's structurally sound, I made sure of it. It has exquisite outer designs and a flag. A moat surrounds it." He held up the buckets. "with a village and barracks."

"That's cool, Benny,"Sam responded. He paused for a second, checking on Alec who was jumping over waves with two boys and wrestling near the shore. From what Sam could tell, he was being gentle with the ordinary children. The boys hooted and hollered, running further along the sand.

"Fit for a princess,"Dean joked. Ben glared, rolling his eyes, as he leaned against his father. Dean just chuckled.

"Sarah wanted a princess castle,"Ben explained to his bemused uncle. "Alec wanted a vampire castle. I personally preferred the monster idea, but instead we made a fantasy joke. Don't tell Sarah I said that. Apparently she likes me because I don't talk." Dean guffawed, covering his mouth with his fist. Sam chuckled at the child's conclusion.

"God, Benny, you're funny,"Dean stated, patting the boy's shoulder. Ben grinned.

"Is that your conclusion,"Sam inquired with an arch brow and an amused smirk.

Ben shrugged. "That's what she told me, Uncle Sam,"Ben responded. "So, I guess it is my conclusion. My very accurate conclusion."

"That's just women, Benny,"Dean teased, bumping his kid. "Call it an early life lesson." Ben brows shot up.

"They don't like hearing guys talk,"Ben wondered, worried. He worried for his brother who really enjoyed being obstinate and opinionated. He worried for himself because he actually liked discussing stuff with people.

Sam shook his head. "No,"Sam replied. "They like being right." Ben opened his mouth in understanding. It now made sense why Sarah was angry that Alec thought her idea for a princess castle was stupid.

They made it back to the castle and Ben poured the salty water into the dug out moat. "Took you long enough,"Sarah quipped. Lacey and Bonnie sat on either side of her, making flags and decorating the village. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the two men.

"This is my uncle Sam,"Ben introduced. "He wanted to see the castle." The girl beamed as she flourished an enthusiastic hand in introduction.

"Isn't it beautiful,"the girl exclaimed. "Ben did a fantastic job on the design. I helped with the interior and exterior decoration."

"Amazing,"Sam agreed, patting Ben's shoulder. "Definitely structurally sound." Ben beamed.

Dean and Sam turned as they heard Alec holler, running full speed towards them. His head collided with Dean's stomach as the child giggled, trying to hide behind the two adults. Dean brushed a hand through Alec's hair.

"What's wrong, Al,"Dean asked.

"They're after me,"the child giggled as two more boys approached with sticks in their hands.

"The monster is after us!"Pat hollered, holding his stick in the air. "We must fight back! For Sparta!" Gunner hooted loudly, following Pat's charge.

"Here,"Alec stated, handing Dean bits of sea-glass. Dean took the blue and green pieces. Alec sped past Sam and Dean, joining his new friends in a make believe battle. Ben's head perked as Alec called his name. He grinned.

"Bye, Sarah,"he said, standing up. The little girl huffed, pouting.

"Where are you going?"she asked. Ben bounced as Sam and Dean started heading towards the towels and umbrella.

"I'm gonna protect our kingdom,"Ben declared. Alec hooted, throwing him a stick. And the twins raced off after Pat and Gunner, quickly passing the ordinary boys as they swung wildly at imaginary monsters. Sam and Dean fell into the sand, watching the boys reenact an imaginary battle as they did cartwheels and other tricks for the other two boys.

Sam smiled happily as Dean looked at the sea-glass in his hand that Alec had handed him. "Dean,"Sam stated. "I'm glad we did this. The boys need normal." Dean smirked back.

"Yeah, they do,"Dean agreed. He just wished this could be their life. That the boys could have a group of friends like the ones they met at the beach. But, Dean knew it was an empty wish. A wish that couldn't be fulfilled. That's why these normal moments were important. This time to learn how to socialize with other people and function in a society setting.

"I wanna buy them all ice-cream,"Dean blurted. Sam quirked his head to the side.

"Why?"Sam asked. Dean smiled, wistfully.

"Because they befriended Alec and Ben,"Dean stated. "Accepted them and gave the twins a day to be normal children." He leaned back in the sand, burrowing his feet beneath the grains. "Kids don't judge others. Kids are just kids."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He understood what Dean was getting at. He patted his brother on the shoulder, just happy that today wasn't a day filled with Manticore fear and monster hunts. Today Alec and Ben were two kids, having a great day at the beach.

* * *

 **I realize this chapter slightly diverges from the story, but I thought it would be fun before everything that's about to happen. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing Chapter 15. I'm glad everyone's been enjoying this story! I love writing it! Please favorite, follow, and review! I will try to PM everyone who does review!**

Chapter 15

"Hello, Dean." Dean nearly jumped out of his pants at the sound of Castiel's voice. He rounded on the angel, fists in the air from surprise. The angel stood in the motel, head quirking to the side as he watched the hunter's reaction with silent amusement.

"Jesus, Cas,"Dean exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on a guy like that." He fell back into the chair, before closing the laptop. Castiel didn't need to see Busty Asian Beauties on the screen. One of his many guilty pleasures. Dean had the motel to himself, while Sam was out with the boys. It was Sam's turn to buy food and the hunter decided to hit the grocery store, deciding the boys' vegetable intake was lacking. Dean wanted time to himself after driving to Dothan, Alabama with squabbling kids in the backseat. Dean decided it was Sam's turn to entertain.

They were in Alabama for a hunt. Outside the town, people had gone missing while camping or hiking. Many rangers had claimed it mysterious since the individuals had completely vanished without a trace. Others were claiming it animal attacks. The Winchesters had their suspicions, remembering another case where people went missing while camping.

"What were you researching?"Castiel asked, quirking his head. Dean chuckled, turning awkwardly in his seat.

"Wendigos,"Dean answered, without missing a beat. "We're here for a hunt." Dean arched his brow. "What are you doin' here, Cas? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I just came to check on the four of you,"Castiel replied. "Are the boys safe?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah,"Dean replied. "They're with Sam. What's wrong?"

"I got rid of the two men who were tracking you,"Castiel admitted. Dean's brows shot up to his hairline.

"Did you-"The hunter impersonated smiting and the angel nodded. Dean leaned back in his chair. "Jesus, Cas."

"They were transmitting information about the bar,"Castiel explained. "I didn't want the boys in danger. So, I took care of the issue." Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He should have expected Castiel would take his protecting duties rather seriously. He was devoted to the Winchesters as their guardian angel which made him loyal to Alec and Ben.

"Thanks, Cas,"Dean responded, sipping on his beer. "You think it threw them off our trail?"

"Temporarily,"Castiel responded as he took a seat across from the hunter. "Just keep a low profile." Dean snorted and responded 'yeah' as he pulled up research on wendigos.

"I'll just make sure the boys don't join in on anymore bar fights,"Dean joked. Which was easier said than done. The twins had the Winchester mentality of jumping into a fight to protect their own.

"That would be preferable,"Castiel agreed. He smiled softly, eyes watching the back wall behind Dean's head. Dean rolled his eyes, accepting the angel's quirks.

"Cas,"he called before taking a sip from the bottle. He snapped his fingers and the angel startled, eyes settling on Dean.

"I have good news,"Castiel continued. "Several angels have agreed to help your cause."

"That's great, Cas,"Dean replied, honestly pleased with the outcome. Castiel nodded.

"After hearing about Manticore, Ezekiel has agreed to speak with the others,"Castiel said. Dean raised a brow, unfamiliar with the name.

"Who else agreed to help?"Dean inquired. This was huge news. This was the type of news that would change the game. Having angels on your side always ensured a winning fight.

"Samandriel,"Castiel answered. "Hannah, Balthazar, and Tessa." Dean quirked a brow, recognizing the last name.

"The reaper,"he stated. Castiel nodded. "Why would she help?"

"She's against Raphael,"Castiel replied. "And she likes you."

"She likes me?"Dean exclaimed.

"She likes your spunk,"he stated. "Her words not mine." Dean's brows shot up, shaking his head.

"My spunk?"Dean said. Castiel nodded. Dean grabbed the bottle, taking another long swig. "Whatever." He had nothing witty to say about the comment. If that encouraged the reaper to help, why should Dean complain? "And Balthazar?"

"He's just ready for an adventures,"Castiel explained. "He's bored." Dean snorted. "Ezekiel, Hannah, and Samandriel are just good. They hate hearing about children in trouble and immediately wanted to help."

"They're against Raphael too,"Dean asked, tapping a finger against the table.

"We all are,"Castiel stated. "We plan to find God and bring him back." Dean raised a brow, recognizing the change in Castiel. A while back, his friend had been devastated that God had left and corruption had festered. Now, he had a plan.

"The universe is pretty vast, Cas,"Dean pointed out. The angel gritted his teeth, stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"We'll find him," he stated, determined. Dean nodded. He wasn't going to doubt the angel.

"I'm sure you will,"Dean said as he squinted at the screen and pulled up another article about missing people and animal attacks. Shit.

"He must have had a reason for leaving us,"Castiel mumbled to himself as he focused back on the crack over Dean's head. Dean glanced up, scratching the side of his temple.

"I'm sure he did, Cas,"Dean stated, leaning back in his seat. He laced his fingers, stretching his aching muscles. He needed to get out of this seat before his butt became glued. Castiel quirked his head to the side.

"That's a different tune,"Castiel replied, watching the hunter curiously.

"Bout what,"Dean asked, leaning forward. Castiel smiled, softly.

"About fathers,"Castiel explained. He quirked his head to the side, blue eyes watching the older Winchester brother. "You've changed."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe I have,"Dean replied a soft smirk playing on his lips. "I guess I get it now." Castiel nodded his understanding.

"Because you're a father now,"Castiel concluded, knowingly. Dean's smile widened. Castiel could see the glow. The happiness that the twins had brought to the previously broken and depressed hunter. It made the angel even more determined to keep this developing family together. He even noticed Sam and Dean were fighting less, now that they both had a focus other than one another.

"Yeah,"Dean agreed. "I think that's it." The hunter played with the empty bottle as he chuckled lightly to himself. Castiel quirked his head, curiously. "I've gotta tell you what Alec said today, Cas."

Castiel nodded as Dean talked about the twins, pride glowing from his very being. He talked about how ridiculously intelligent they both were. How Alec was witty and Ben, compassionate. He talked about their schooling and trivia knowledge. He talked about Alec's occupation decision. Alec decided he wanted to be an actor to fully express his dramatic flare. Castiel laughed at that as Dean explained it was just a completely left field statement that had no connection to the topics they were discussing whatsoever.

He talked about Ben's writing chops, how the boy spent time writing creative stories and sharing them with the two hunters. He talked about Ben's interest in medicine, as the young transgenic said he wanted to help people when he was big. Castiel smiled at that, recognizing Dean's quality.

Dean talked about Alec's pranks and his activist plans. The beach adventure and the friends that they had made in Florida. He told Castiel about the hunts and how professional Ben and Alec handled themselves. They were naturals.

Castiel quirked his head to the side, the smile never drifting from his face as he listened to Dean's enthusiasm. For the first time, conversation wasn't about Dean or Sam or how much their lives sucked. For the first time, the discussions were based around two little boys that had majorly changed Dean's life, even if the hunter didn't fully realize it. This change made Castiel extremely happy. He listened to Dean as he bragged about his boys, showering them with praise.

* * *

"Castiel,"Alec shouted, slamming through the door. "You're back!" The twins ran forward as they approached their father and the angel at the table.

"I'm back,"the angel agreed when two little boys collided against him in a affectionate hug. They pulled away from the angel, greeting Dean just as Sam walked through the motel door.

"Boys,"Sam called. "You know the impala won't unpack itself." Sam's lips twisted into a frown and the boys, quickly, ran outside to grab the bags of groceries. Sam grinned, patting Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, Cas. When did you arrive?"

Castiel quirked his head. "An hour ago,"he replied. "I've just been discussing matters with Dean."

"What sort of matters,"Sam asked as he took a bag of groceries from Alec and the boy ran off to sit next to Dean. Ben put his own on the table. Sam had just bought the basics, chicken, veggies, rolls. He actually wanted to feed the kids something nutritionally valued which wasn't diner food or pie. The boys had been eating a lot of pie recently, especially Alec, since Dean had introduced the tasty treat.

"Cas found angels willing to help,"Dean explained. Sam grinned.

"That's great news,"his little brother replied. Dean raised a brow, watching Sam in the kitchen.

"You're actually gonna cook?"Dean asked, a disgusted look forming on his face. Sam rolled his eyes.

Alec shuttered. "Please don't, Uncle Sam,"Alec begged. "I can't take the horror." Sam pointed the package of meat at the little boy, a warning frown on his face.

"You'll eat what's in front of you,"Sam replied, miffed that both his brother and nephews were already giving him a bad time about his cooking. His cooking wasn't that bad. He used to cook all the time back at Stanford. Healthy meals that had his group of friends amazed. The only reason Dean gave him a bad time was because his older brother loved heart-attack crap food. And the twins copied whatever Dean said or did.

"Can I just charm dinner off an old lady instead,"Alec grumbled, burrowing his face into the crook of his arms. Castiel's lips quirked into an amused smile.

Dean nudged Alec, a similar mischievous smirk gracing his features. "I'll join you,"he joked. Alec grinned back, enjoying the sound of Sam's annoyed huffs.

"He's making brussels sprouts,"Alec whispered, nose wrinkled. "I hate brussels sprouts."

"The horror." Dean shuddered. Alec giggled, copying the look. "What about you, Benny, fan of brussels sprouts?"

Ben wrinkled his nose, shaking his head, just as Sam slammed the meat down on the counter. "Nope,"Ben answered.

"Three people are against the sprouts, Sammy,"Dean stated. Sam shot an annoyed glare at his brother.

"Brussels sprouts have high nutritional value,"Sam argued as he opened the meat package. "Sometimes you just have to choke down shitty vegetables."

"Ha,"Dean shouted, pointing a finger at his brother. Ben and Alec giggled next to him, covering amused smiles with little hands. "You hate them too, Sammy! I knew it!"

"No,"Sam argued, bitchface in place as he placed the meat onto a pan and placing it into the oven. Luckily this motel had a stove and oven that came with the room. "I think they're nutritional."

"Uh-huh,"Dean joked. "Sure they are, Samantha. Yet, you didn't admit sprouts were good." Sam sighed heavily, deciding the best course of action was to ignore his brother.

"I got snack foods for the car,"Sam stated, changing the subject. "Also, me n' the boys checked out the area of the disappearances. Definitely, wendigo." Dean groaned, leaning back against his seat.

"Shit,"he muttered. Wendigos were messed up and he didn't want the boys to deal with that monster crap. They were cannibalistic freaks of nature that the boys didn't need to experience yet. Ghosts were one thing, wendigos were something completely different. "The boys aren't goin' on this hunt then."

"What?"Alec exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. "That's not fair. We're a team! You don't leave members behind." Dean gave the child a leveled glance and Alec sat back down as Dean sauntered off to grab another beer.

"Not this hunt, kid,"Dean stated, peaking over Ben's shoulder as the boy wrote and drew in that journal of his. His brow lifted as he noticed a child-drawing of a woman in blue, but shook his head thinking nothing of it. "Wendigos are cannibalistic freaks. And I don't feel comfortable taking you both on a hunt like that." Alec pouted, crossing his arms.

"They're like vampires?"Ben inquired, glancing up at his dad. Dean shook his head.

"Worse,"he replied. "Much worse." Ben frowned, nodding his head, before returning to his writing.

"Then what are we supposed to do,"Alec grumbled, petulantly. "Sit in the motel, alone, like sitting ducks." Dean sighed, ruffling the back of his head before rubbing his neck. His eyes caught the angels and he arched a brow.

"Hey, Cas,"Dean stated. Castiel quirked his head, inquiringly.

"Yes, Dean,"he answered.

"Do you mind watching the boys for the night?"Dean asked. Sam's mouth dropped as he turned towards his brother.

"You can't be serious, Dean,"Sam protested. "We can't impose that responsibility on Cas-"

"I'll be happy to watch the boys,"Castiel replied. Sam's brows shot up.

"Are you sure, Cas?"Sam asked, worried lilting his voice. "Don't you have other responsibilities like a rebellion." Castiel shrugged.

"We don't need a babysitter,"Alec argued, pouting. "We're not babies. We're highly trained killing machines."

"Alec,"Dean warned before his gaze settled on the angel. "I'll greatly appreciate this Cas."

"Hunt your monster,"Castiel stated. "I'll be fine." Dean smirked in thanks, ignoring Alec's annoyed grumbles.

"Have you found my siblings yet?"Ben whispered as he played with the pen. Castiel's gaze turned towards the small boy as Alec's head perked, waiting to hear what the angel had to say.

A smile broke across his face when Castiel nodded. "I first found Jo and Ellen,"the angel responded. "Since they would be the most receptive towards me." His eyes drifted from each hunter. "I was able to calm the two young girls, Vada and Tinga." A smile broke across Ben's face as he hurrahed. "They're under the care of the Harvell women as they make their trek towards Bobby's home."

"That's awesome news, Cas,"Dean stated as he pulled his boys close in a comforting hug.

"It gets better,"Castiel continued. "After helping the Harvell family, I located Irv." He furrowed his brows. "He shot me." The Winchesters lifted their brows. "I surprised him and he shot me." Dean snorted.

"That's why I tell you not to sneak up on hunters,"Dean said. "We're a jumpy bunch." Castiel nodded in understanding.

"Once he realized I was sent by the Winchesters,"Castiel continued. "We were able to find Krit and Zack. The two boys were living in the sewers." Dean's smile broadened.

"Were they fine?"Ben inquired, worried. "Did they seem hurt?" Castiel shook his head.

"Just hungry,"Castiel replied. "Irv fed them as soon as I calmed them down."

"How did you calm them down?"Alec wondered as he sat upright, quirking a curious head. Zack was paranoid and would never trust anyone. He refused to ever let his guard down which made him a fantastic leader, but also a pain-in-the-ass.

Castiel smiled, glowing blue. Alec and Ben slumped, floating on a sluggish river of peace and tranquility. Hope shot through them like a bright light and a calm that they had never felt before. A trust they had never encountered. From Sam and Dean's groans, they were feeling this wonderful something too. And as soon as it started, it ended and the twins were looking at the angel with dazed looks.

"What was that?"Ben slurred, eyes closing. "It felt good."

"My grace,"Castiel answered, pleasantly.

"Why didn't you do that for me when I first met you?"Dean asked, groggy.

"You required a more aggressive approach,"Castiel responded. "You were stubborn and I needed you to listen." Castiel raised a brow. "I don't believe that approach would have been good for traumatized children." Dean nodded, excepting the answer.

"Can you do that again?"Alec asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. That was the best feeling he had ever felt. If he had any doubts that Castiel was an angel, those doubts were completely wiped away after that magnificent feat.

"Maybe later," Castiel responded, smiling at the little boy.

"I'm guessing Irv is migrating towards Bobby's,"Sam stated, steering the conversation back to it's original topic. Castiel nodded.

"The last three were harder,"Castiel continued. His eyebrows furrowed and an amused smirk curled his lips. "Garth is an interesting fellow. Odd, but surprisingly good with children. Have you met him?" Sam and Dean shook his head. "Huh. As soon as I told him who I was, he hugged me." the Winchesters smirked at the angel's confusion.

"What about the children, Cas,"Dean reminded. The angel's head shot up, eyes widening.

"Right,"Castiel responded. "They were hiding in an abandoned mill. They didn't respond well to me, but Garth pulled out this sock." Castiel frowned in thought. "He called it a sock puppet and he talked to the children through that thing. The little girl, Brin, was quite receptive to this sock. Actually, told the hunter a bit about why they were running." He glanced at the two hunters. "I believe this sock puppet had magical attributes because the two boys calmed down too as they listened to it talk."

Dean's brows shot up to his hairline. "Weird,"he murmured. He shook his head, deciding not to ponder it any longer.

"Brin and the two boys, Kavi and Zane, are now with Garth,"Castiel concluded. "Fed and clothed."

"That's good to hear, Cas,"Sam stated with a smile. "Heading to Bobby's?" Castiel nodded.

"We've gotta get back to Bobby's,"Alec stated, a grin stretching across his face. "I wanna see everyone." Ben nodded his agreement, gripping Dean's sleeve.

"After this hunt,"Dean promised. "We'll start heading back."

Ben chewed on his bottom lip, as a nervous hand scratched the back of his head. "What about Max?"he asked. "Have you located her yet?" Ben worried about Max. She was the tiniest in his unit and had started suffering from the shakes right after Jack. Something that neither he or Alec had suffered from yet. Though they drank plenty of milk to prevent an episode from occurring. Max was tough, hotheaded, and determined but if she wasn't found, he might never see her again. And that worried Ben, greatly.

Castiel shook his head and Ben's face fell. He felt the comforting squeeze of his father's hand and the comforting words from his brother. Castiel stood, making his way towards Ben. He tilted the boy's head, forcing him to look the angel in the eyes. "I'll find her,"Castiel promised. "I have an idea where she may be located. I'll personally bring her back to Bobby's."

Ben nodded his head, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck. Castiel hugged back. "Thank you,"he whispered. Castiel bobbed his head.

* * *

"So, you're an angel,"Alec started as he sat cross from Castiel, head quirked. He didn't know what to say to this man, only having met him once and now they were under his care for the night while his Dad and Uncle had an awesome hunt. Sometimes life wasn't fair. Ben glanced at him, wondering where this train of thought was heading.

"Yes, I am,"Castiel answered, arching a brow. "I believe we established this earlier."

"So," Alec drawled, grabbing his knees and leaning forward. "I'm guessing you've got some nifty angel powers as well." Castiel quirked his head to the side, trying to figure out what the little boy was getting at. He was as confusing as Dean was at times. Alec was, obviously, trying to draw an answer. For the past twenty minutes he had stared at the twins, unsure how to interact. It was easier with Sam and Dean there when his attention was fully on the hunters and the hunters were managing the children. Now that the Winchesters were gone, he was just confused and the boys hadn't crossed that bridge of feeling comfortable around Castiel yet.

"Alec,"Ben stated. "What are you getting at?" The twin wondered Castiel's exact question.

"What I'm getting at Benny,"Alec answered. "Is that Castiel's pretty powerful-"

"Yes,"Ben stated, trying to get his brother to the point he was attempting to make.

"And I bet Cas here,"Alec continued. "Can travel great distances in small intervals of time." Castiel's brows shot up, remembering Dean's rule of don't involve the boys in this Manticore shit. The hunter wanted to salvage what remained of their innocence. That included chasing after wayward siblings and Manticore goons.

"If you want to search for Max,"Castiel stated. "That would be an unwise decision." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm supposed to protect you and according to your father, he wants us to stay here since I am also a target because of my own, heavenly war." His eyes darted around, noting the different symbols that would keep them hidden. Dean and Sam had drawn them out, paranoid about angels and demons that would be attracted to Castiel's celestial power. Castiel had to reassure the two hunters over and over again that he could protect Ben and Alec from any attack. That the twins were perfectly safe in his care. He didn't want to make the mistake of leaving and attracting corrupt individuals to the children.

Alec huffed, crossing his arms. "You're no fun, Castiel,"he grumbled. He threw himself down on the bed, groaning loudly. "I'm so bored. I hate being cooped up." Alec turned his body, so his eyes could watch the angel. "Entertain me, winged-man, since we're stuck here." Castiel's brows shot up as he watched Ben punch his twin's arm.

"Don't be rude, Alec,"the twin reprimanded, giving the angel an apologetic smile. "I understand that leaving right now would be dangerous. You've risked a lot running from captivity and helping us." Castiel was trying to stay three steps ahead of Raphael and his followers. If he attracted attention through carelessness that could eventually endanger the Winchester family too. He was keeping his involvement with the take down of Manticore and finding the children quiet. Each child he found, he left quickly soon after, just to avoid a confrontation with Raphael. He had a close encounter with the archangel when he had lacated Krit and Zack. He had used a bit too much power when he tried to calm the children and was forced to flee when the rumbling of Raphael's power was heard. He may be an angel, but he was no match for an archangel. If Raphael ever found the Winchesters, he knew the angel would use his family against him.

"What would you like to do?"Castiel questioned, quirking his head.

"Leave,"Alec grumbled. He was bored out of his mind. Sitting and staring was absolutely no fun. He wished he could have gone on the hunt with Dad and Uncle Sam. His response earned a punch, courtesy from Goody-two-shoe Ben.

"We could play a game,"Ben suggested. They had only been left alone on one hunt. Dean had worried the entire time, calling them every chance he had. When he returned, the hunter decided he wouldn't leave them alone again. Which both Ben and Alec thought was ridiculous. They could take care of themselves. Before Castiel arrived, Sam was planning to stay behind while Dean went on the hunt. The twins thought that plan was completely stupid. Luckily, Castiel arrived to alleviate the issue.

Alec loudly moaned. But, Castiel perked up. "What game do you suggest?"the angel asked. Ben hopped off the bed and opened the duffel. He pulled out a board game. "We could play Monopoly."

Alec jumped up, a grin on his face. "I wanna be the battleship,"he called, rolling off the bed. They had played Monopoly with Sam and Dean once. Alec had won.

Castiel slid off the bed, sitting between the two boys as Ben set up the board game. Ben was the race car. He was always the race car.

"How do you play?"Castiel asked, curious about the human game. Ben explained as Alec shuffled cards and the angel nodded in understanding.

"Alec no cheating this time,"Ben warned. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I didn't cheat, Ben,"Alec protested before he smirked. "I'm just really good at taking everybody's money." Alec shrugged. "I can't help it if you're too nice. Business is cutthroat. Only the tough make it to the top." Ben rolled his eyes, while Alec rolled the dice. He moved his piece, drawing a card.

They took turns and quickly Alec started to accumulate money, businesses, and residency. Alec cackled and Ben grew annoyed. Castiel was just confused, trying to understand the point of the game. "Well,"Alec drawled. "will you look at that. I'm taken over Ben's town." He knocked his brother's piece over with a sinister grin. Ben fumed.

"You've gotta be cheating, Alec,"Ben griped. He glared at his brother. "The Winchester Bank does not accept cheating." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Benny,"Alec poked, smiling when his brother sneered. "I'm just better than you, accept it." Ben launched forward, knocking the pieces over as he put his twin in a headlock. Alec giggled as he tried to shove Ben off, but Ben's palm planted into his cheek and the boys tumbled across the floor. Ben arrived back on top, straddling his brother as a grin broke across his face. And Alec tried to flick him in the nose.

"But, I'm a better fighter,"Ben quipped. "Just accept it."

"Never," Alec shouted though he erupted into giggles. He kicked his brother off, rolling away before launching himself at Castiel. The angel caught the child, surprised.

"Ben's a real psycho,"Alec stated, He climbed over Castiel's shoulder, hiding behind the angel as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's neck.

"No, I'm not,"Ben protested. Alec stuck his tongue out. Ben huffed.

"Yes, you are,"Alec goaded. Ben approached him and he clung to Castiel. "Protect me, angel-boy. Smite the evildoer!" Castiel raised an amused brow as he pulled Alec over his back and into his lap.

"I don't believe I see any evil to smite,"he responded. Ben gave a triumphant 'aha', sticking his tongue out at his brother. Alec blew a raspberry, before gasping in laughter as Ben wiped spittle off his face

"Eww, Alec,"he complained in disgust. "You spat on me."

"Serves you right for being judgmental," Alec stated, leaning against Castiel.

"Serves me right,"Ben exclaimed, indignant. "I wasn't the one who cheated. I don't even know how you did it. I was watching carefully."

"I'm a wrongly accused man," Alec responded, puffing out his chest. "My business is nothing but honorable."

"Sure,"Ben drawled, tossing a pillow at Alec. Alec caught it, smacking Castiel in the face. The angel startled as Alec laughed.

"You're a lot like Dean,"the angel stated as he pushed Alec off and smacked him back with the same pillow. Alec fell over, landing on his bum though the smile on his face showed no serious harm was done.

"Why?"Alec inquired. "Because we're both charming and good-looking?" Alec pulled a blue steel and the angel chuckled.

"No,"the angel responded. "Because you both enjoy annoying the people you care about." Ben burst out laughing at that observation as Alec scowled. Castiel had witnessed Dean getting under Sam's skin plenty of times. The older hunter had even made many brash and obnoxious comments to Castiel as well. Alec was like that too. And the angel realized that Sam had probably received absolutely no mercy since the twins arrival.

"You're too honest,"Alec grumbled, though the cheeky smirk still played at his lips.

"I also know you did cheat,"Castiel added. A grin cracked across Alec's face and he shouted as he jumped on the bed, rolling away from Ben's annoyed hands. "I guess the game is finished?" Castiel didn't receive an answer, as the two boys were too busy attempting to smother each other with pillows. Castiel couldn't decide if he should be worried about the escalation in attacks or not, so he proceeded to pack up the board game as the boys ran around the motel room, hyperactive.

"We need to do something!"Alec piped up as he tossed Ben off the bed. He rolled onto his stomach, kicking his feet up. "I'm bored again." Castiel's brows shot up as he turned his gaze on the two boys. Ben was peaking over the bed's side.

"Didn't we just play Monopoly,"Castiel reminded. Sam and Dean weren't kidding when they said the boys had boundless energy.

"Demonstrate your powers,"Alec suggested, sitting up.

"Yeah,"Ben agreed, hopping up next to his brother. "You show us what your capable of. We'll show you our abilities."

The angel considered the issues of showing off his abilities. If Raphael was listening in, he could track him down and endanger the boys. But, A quick demonstration could keep the boys entertained for a while. The best option was to use his less revealing abilities. "Alright,"Castiel agreed and disappeared.

Alec's eyes popped as he jumped off the bed. "He disappeared,"Alec exclaimed. "Castiel's gone." A smirk stretched across his face. "We've got the motel to ourselves. Let's throw a party, Ben."

"Don't,"Castiel answered, reappearing in front of Alec. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around in a fighting stance. "Though, I believe a party needs more people than just two."

Alec grinned, mesmerized. "Where did you go?"Alec exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he approached the angel.

"Nowhere,"Castiel stated. "I was here."

"You were invisible,"Ben said, quirking his head to the side as he approached Castiel, pressing a hand against the angel's abdomen. He smirked. "Cool."

"Like Sue Storm?"Alec asked, grinning.

"I don't know who that is,"Castiel stated, quirking his head. "Is she a friend?" Alec waved him off.

"Don't worry about it,"he stated. "She's just part of an epic superhero team."

"She's from Marvel universe,"Ben attempted to clarify. But, Castiel's confusion showed that he wasn't familiar with the comic book series.

"I'm not familiar with that universe,"Castiel stated. He knew there were other dimensions. God had created many universes, but Marvel was not one that jogged his memory.

"You poor, deprived angel,"Alec said, sadly, shaking his head. He clapped his hands together. "My turn." He grinned cheekily, blurring in front of Castiel. The angel blinked, slightly surprised by the sudden movement.

The demonstrations continued as both the celestial being and transgenic children showed off their abilities. The angel quirked an impressed brow at the boys' eidetic memory and strength. They were something special. The angel had no doubt about it. As the demonstrations wound down, Alec admitted he was bored again, demanding more entertainment.

Castiel played card games as Ben and Alec taught him the rules of poker and hearts. Two games they had played with Sam and Dean. He prepared a snack for the twins before joining the boys on the bed to watch cartoons. He chuckled, finding the symbolism in roadrunner funny. When he tried to explain the man chasing God analogy, Alec and Ben just shook their heads, confused, and patted the angel's arm. Castiel frowned, trying to understand the humor from a nine-year-old's point of view.

"It's just funny because Will-E keeps losing,"Alec explained. "And he gets beat-up by his prey in the process. Roadrunner always wins." Castiel didn't get the childlike humor.

Castiel talked with Ben about China. The boy was doing a project on the country at Sam's request. He had researched the history of the country for homeschool. Alec's project was on Romania, particularly Transylvania because of his current interest in monsters and hunting. They wanted to visit those places and Castiel promised, next time he came when the danger wasn't imminent, he'd take the boys to the Great Wall of China and Transylvania. That received loud cheers from both twins.

He found it rather difficult to get the transgenics to bed. Finding Alec was stubbornly not tired and refused to put on pajamas and brush his teeth. Ben joined the stand with his brother, though he did prepare for bed. Castiel considered just zapping them to sleep, but he didn't want to lose that carefully built trust. Dean didn't like it and Castiel could only assume the twins would be the same way. And a lot more violent in their reaction when they came to. After chasing down Alec and forcing teeth brushing. Alec, begrudgingly, obeyed as he put on fresh pajamas.

It was nearing two when the boys jumped on the bed, demanding stories and hot milk. Castiel sighed as Alec and Ben helped prepare the warm milk in two mugs. They crawled back under the covers. Castiel sat between them. First reading a comic book at Alec's request. He raised his brow at the stories that revolved around mutants saving the world. He then told a story about the angel and demon wars. And the apocalypse that was nearly started because of two fighting brothers. One that had gone bad, the other who was determined to stop his brother at all cost. Alec and Ben leaned against his arm, listening to the tales. They yawned, closing their eyes. Castiel's eyes glazed over, listening to the soft breathing.

Sleepily, Alec mumbled, "Can you watch us again?" Ben's head nodded against his left side. Castiel agreed and the boys fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The door unlocked and Castiel startled as Dean and Sam entered the motel room. Dean tossed their weapons on the table, while Sam closed the door. "Hey, Cas,"Dean whispered as his eyes caught the two sleeping boys that clung to the angel. A soft smile quirked his lips as he ribbed Sam, quietly telling him to look. "How did it go?"

Castiel quirked his head to the side, spotting the blood on the two hunters' lapels and the dirt that stained their ripped jeans. "Fine,"the angel responded. "Energetic." the hunters chuckled as they came further into the room. They kicked off their shoes as Castiel moved the boys over, standing to his feet. Alec moaned in his sleep, pulling the blankets around him as he rolled closer to Ben. Both boys, immediately, grasped each other as they curled up, sharing body heat.

"Yeah,"Sam agreed as he stripped off his jacket. "They've got quite the energy." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Like little kittens,"Dean added. "My little kittens." He smiled warmly at the two sleeping boys. "No troubles?"

Castiel shook his head. "Alec didn't want to sleep,"Castiel admitted. "But that was it."

"Alec never wants to sleep,"Dean responded, agreeably. "The kid likes to be part of everything. If he thinks we're gonna stay up later than him, he's gonna argue." Castiel nodded.

"They're good boys,"the angel stated as he brushed a hand through his hair. Dean smiled his agreement. "How did the hunt go?"

"We killed the wendigo,"Dean stated, gesturing to the blood on his lapel. "Was able to save the recent family that was taken."

"Good,"he stated. The angel quirked his head to the side as he listened to a frequency unheard by human ears. "I've got to go." The brothers nodded.

"Thanks again, Cas,"Sam said, sincerely. "This hunt would have been too much for them." He shivered at the human remains. The mangled and devoured bodies that littered the wendigo's cave. He didn't care if Alec and Ben had seen the dead before. He didn't care if they had killed because of orders from that awful place. Dealing with a wendigo was something far more terrifying than any monster or battle they've fought. They still gave Sam nightmares. The images of the monster and it's victims danced through Sam's brain. He considered scrubbing his brain clean with bleach just to escape those memories.

"Yeah,"Dean agreed, patting Castiel's shoulder. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Castiel smiled, reassuring the hunters that it was no problem. "I just hate leaving them alone. I worry the entire time."

"I understand,"Castiel responded. The angel realized that's how Dean differed from John. John had no problem leaving his sons, for days, alone. He had no problem having his boys fend for themselves. Dean cared about the twins. And he worried. He worried enough to ask a friend to watch over them. He worried enough, when they were alone, that he would call over and over again. He worried and put up protective charms to ensure his sons' safety. In Castiel's opinion that made Dean a better father than John had been. The angel's respect for the hunter rose as he patted Dean back.

"You're an excellent father, Dean." His eyes darted towards Sam and then back to Sam's older brother. "Both of you make fantastic father figures. Alec and Ben will grow up..." He lowered his eyes, thinking of the right word before a smirk curled his lips. "Awesome." Dean chuckled.

"Thanks, Cas,"Dean responded. Castiel nodded and with a flap of wings, he was gone. Dean turned towards his brother, a smile lighting his face. Castiel had spent the evening and night with the boys and everything went well. He was beyond happy and he could tell his brother felt the same way too.

Sam entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean fell back into the chair. He noticed a journal on the table, recognizing it as Ben's. He absentmindedly flipped through the book, eyes gliding over the stories. He paused, eyes settled on one specific story. The Blue Lady. He read over the unit sacrifice. About how Ben and his unit stabbed a prisoner and took his teeth. How the teeth were important for the ritual. That the blue lady wouldn't protect them unless they offered her teeth. Dean's stomach felt queasy as he flipped further into the book. He wasn't sure if this was a child's imagination or something Ben actually believed. Either way, the details disturbed him greatly.

Some stories were fine, just descriptions about how Ben saw the world. Saw his family. But, each story involved the Blue Lady. He looked at the drawing of her that Ben had drawn. She was gazing down at something. Dean swallowed. Teeth and the background was raining blood.

"What's wrong?"Dean nearly jumped out of his seat as he turned towards Sam, who was drying his hair. It was nearing four and he could see the bags under Sam's eyes. He moved a shaky hand towards the back of his head. He didn't know why those stories disturbed. Maybe, he believed children shouldn't write about such brutality. Draw such disturbing pictures. He was concerned. He was seriously concerned and his stomach felt sour.

"The Blue Lady,"Dean answered, chewing on a nail nervously. "Has Ben told you about the Blue Lady before?" He looked at his brother, hoping his reaction was just exaggerated. Hoped that everything was fine and Ben wasn't heading towards a complete psychological breakdown. Not his Ben. Never his Benny.

"Yeah,"Sam stated, slowly. "He's talked about her a few times. What's wrong?" Dean waved his brother forward and Sam approached his older brother.

"Read this,"Dean whispered, handing him the book. Sam read the page. His brows furrowed, deepening in concern. He read the next page, flipping through the book. Then he landed on the pictures. The pictures that were labeled my precious lady. Shit. That was the only word Sam could think of. He had heard stories about the blue lady, but he thought they were just stories. Stories from a child's imagination. This ran deeper. This made his stomach churn in concern as he read over the list of moral expectations that the Blue Lady required to get to the good place. After reading the Manticore hunt, he knew the event was something that actually happened.

"This,"Sam muttered. "Is really concerning." He looked up at Dean, brows deepened in honest worry.

"So, it's not just me,"Dean whispered, taking the book back. Sam shook his head. Dean bit his bottom lip in contemplation. "Maybe, it's nothing. Maybe this is just the way Benny deals with his traumas-" Dean's face lit up with hope. "Maybe, we're reading too much into it." He paused, when he felt something hard and round hidden in the back of the journal's cover. He noticed a small opening and slowly tore at it. He turned the book to the side and five back molars plopped into his hand. Teeth. Dean wanted to vomit. His stomach churned with horror and fear. This couldn't be happening. Not with his Benny. He held out his hand and Sam turned green.

"Teeth,"Sam whispered, horrified. "Human teeth." Dean nodded his head as he moved the teeth with his finger. "What should we do?"

Dean's brain was stunned. He never expected this..never anticipated. He closed his eyes, wishing the issue was nothing but a bad dream. "We talk to him,"Dean decided.

"Now,"Sam considered. Dean shook his head. It was too early in the morning and the hunters needed to be emotionally prepared for the conversation. Right now, emotions would be running far too high.

"Tomorrow,"Dean decided. Sam nodded his agreement. Dean dumped the teeth into a cup, wiping his hand off on his jeans. Tomorrow, they would talk to Ben.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. After this chapter, updates will be slower and will start back up in December. I'll try to be consistent, but my classes come first. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise, I got inspired! Here is chapter 16, don't know when Chapter 17 will come around. Please review! I'll respond if I can.**

Chapter 16

He could sense the bad energy in the room as he curled up under the blankets. Alec was still asleep as he kicked lightly at Ben's leg. Alec rolled in bed, mumbling nonsense to himself. Dad and Uncle Sam weren't asleep. Ben knew that's where the feeling was coming from. That anxious, fearful feeling. Something bad must have happened on the hunt. Something so terrible that his parental figures couldn't sleep that night. Ben's green eyes popped open as he turned towards the noise in the kitchenette.

Dean was worrying his bottom lip as he rubbed an anxious hand along his stubble chin, while Sam was tapping a foot against the floor. His hand kept coming up, ready to run fingers through his long hair. But, it stopped halfway through, falling back into his lap as he leaned against the backseat.

They were quiet which wasn't normal. Normally, in the morning, Dean would be giving Sam a bad time while Sam protested against the annoyance. Their teasing was nothing but whispers at times. A consideration to the boys that were sleeping. But not this time. No noises peeped from their mouths. Their bloodshot eyes, told Ben they didn't get any sleep last night after the hunt. Or if they did, their sleep was restless.

He sat up,yawning and stretching, his eyes glancing over anxiously at the two men. He didn't miss the nervous eyes that darted towards him. "What's wrong?"he whispered, brows furrowed. If they needed to leave, Sam and Dean should have woken him and Alec up. They could have slept in the car.

Dean ran fingers through short hair as he shot a glance towards Sam and stood to his feet. He approached the two sleeping boys. "We need to talk, Benny."

His voice was serious, deadpan and it made Ben's stomach drop. Gurgle with worry as he watched the man, who had become his father stare at him like that. That stare directed the fear, worry, and anxiety towards him. Those emotions were because of him. Ben rattled his brain, looking for the reason behind those negative emotions. He couldn't think of anything. He had been good. He had followed the rules and did his chores and watched Alec. He was a good boy. He didn't argue when they said bedtime. He tried to keep to his moral compass when faced with a dilemma. All for the Blue Lady. Because the Blue Lady wanted it. So she could ,in return, give him a family and keep him safe. Nobody else could do that, but her. If he stopped being loyal to her, he would lose everything. Everything. He needed to be good. He needed to be a good boy for his father and uncle.

"About what?"Ben muttered, curling in on himself. They were afraid of him. They were looking at him like they would a terrible beast. Their eyes were furrowed and lips dried, which was evident by Dean's tongue darting out to wet his own parched lips. He could hear the irregular drumming of heartbeats. He had done something bad and they were kicking him out. They would keep Alec, because they liked Alec best for some reason, and then they would dump him somewhere, alone. Or maybe they would just ditch him here. Pack the impala and drive off. What did he do to deserve this? "Are you scared of me?" He couldn't stop the hitched question from leaving his mouth. He couldn't watch as Dean and Sam lowered their eyes, not facing him for a moment. Serious times required eye contact. That's what Dean always required, even if he never voiced the words.

"No, Benny,"Sam said, a nervous smile curling his lips. "We're not scared of you." He paused. Ben could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "We could never be scared of you."

Then what was wrong? Were they just tired of him? People got tired of him all the time back at Manticore. The guards got tired of him and his bullshit when he voiced his concerns about training. His concerns earned him a shock from the prod most times. The scientists got tired of him when he was slow to participate in their medical experiments as he nervously gazed down into the churning cold water. They would voice it and eventually someone would shove him in or strap him down to that awful table. Even Lydecker got sick of him when he would question his authority. Not out of malice, but because he didn't feel safe doing the mock mission that Lydecker set up.

He wasn't like Alec, who would straight up rebel and everyone knew it. He wasn't like Alec, who could backtalk guards and not even flinch when they got in his face and shouted at him. Or finished off their shouting with a backhand to the face and a couple days in solitary. Ben wasn't like that because he was good and he didn't want to cause issues. He just liked to know if he was safe. He couldn't help being cautious. He was just cautious. And for the first time, he felt safe with Sam and Dean. They never yelled at him when he made a mistake or was hesitant about something. They were patient and because of that his own bravery and self-assurance grew. He couldn't lose them. He just couldn't. He needed them.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"he whispered, resting his chin on his knees. Dean arched a brow as he moved closer, taking a seat next to Ben.

"What way are we looking at you?"Dean asked, reaching towards the distressed child. It was too early for this. Too early for Winchester bullshit of the week.

"Like you're scared,"Ben whispered. He buried his face into the crook of his arm. "Like something's wrong with me and it's making you rethink-"He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Everything."

Dean sighed heavily, hiding his face briefly in his hands. "I'm not scared of you, Benny,"Dean stated. "And I'm definitely not rethinking anything." Ben peeped a cautious eye towards Dean, noting the sincerity on both his face and in his voice.

"We would never rethink you,"Sam promised, eyes catching Ben's before those same eyes caught Dean's. He didn't miss the quirk of Sam's head as he silently told Dean something. Something that Ben couldn't quite follow.

"We just wanna talk,"Dean stated, after a beat. Ben uncurled, wiping away the wetness from his eyes.

"About what?"he asked. Dean was about to answer, but Alec's voice interrupted in a sleepy mumble.

"Why's everyone so loud?"he mumbled, voice muffled into the pillow. One annoyed green eye peered at his family. His glare turned suspicious as he sat up. "Why's everyone worried? What's going on?" He noticed his brother's upset features and his stare turned on Sam and Dean.

"Alec,"Dean addressed the boy. "We need you to leave the room for a bit-"

"Why?"Alec demanded, crossing his arms.

"We need to talk to Ben?"Sam explained. "Can you wait in the bathroom?" It was the only place that was separate from the room.

Alec shook his head. "No,"he stated.

"No,"Dean repeated, eyebrows shooting up. "Right now is not the time for rebellious behavior, Al."

"I don't care,"Alec replied as he moved closer to Ben, wrapping an arm around his distressed twin's neck. "You're upsetting my brother. You can't do that." He glared, lips curled in a growl as he rested his forehead against the side of Ben's head.

"Alec,"Sam tried, since Dean had returned to silence. "This conversation isn't for you. It's between us and Ben-"

"I don't care,"Alec repeated,stubbornly. "I'm part of this family too. If it involves you two, it definitely involves me. I'm not ditchin' my brother."

"Alec,"Dean growled. He was going to make a threat. Threaten Alec into leaving for his good. Take away a privilege. But he realized, every threat he would make wouldn't faze Alec. Alec had woken up and noticed his brother crying. If he was anything like Dean, he wouldn't budge until everything was resolved. Until the monster was put down.

"Tough shit,"Alec piped up, strengthening his hold on Ben. "If he's here, I'm here." The Winchester brothers sighed as they watched the stubborn little boy. He was a lot like them. No doubt a Winchester.

"Fine,"Dean answered and Alec loosened his hold, slightly. "Ben are you okay with this?" Ben nodded, still not quite understanding what the big deal was. Dean nodded and Sam went to fetch something from the kitchenette. He heard his brother whisper against his ear, asking about the issue. Ben shrugged in response, wiping tears from his eyes.

He, immediately, noticed the journal in Sam's hand. His journal. "What are you doing with my journal?"Ben asked as Alec cocked his head, curiously. Sam handed it to Dean as he flipped through the pages, passing the more innocent stuff and heading towards the brutal hunt and disturbing Gollum crap.

"Ben,"Dean started. "We need to understand the Blue Lady." He looked at his boy, holding out the picture. Ben's features, immediately, brightened. They wanted to convert. Sam and Dean wanted to understand the magnificence of the Blue Lady. Ben could help with that. She had led him to safety after all.

"Is that all?"Ben asked, brightly. Sam and Dean nodded, still grim. Alec seemed to be trying to follow the direction of this conversation. "She's incredible." Sam and Dean didn't miss the wistfulness in the little boy's voice. Dean's stomach dropped when he realized the child believed his own stories. "She saved us. When Jack-" He bit his lip, lowering his eyes. "died. She came to us and promised protection."

Dean and Sam raised identical brows. "She got us out of Manticore,"Ben explained, happily. "Helped us find you both." Even Alec's brows were shooting up towards his hairline as he shifted, uncomfortably next to his brother. Alec was the one who found Dean and Sam. Alec was the one who dragged Ben to safety. He didn't remember seeing the Blue Lady, just hearing the stories.

"Ben,"Alec whispered, voice wobbly. "Those were just stories." Ben shot him a confused look and Alec shuffled, unsure of himself. "Right?" Ben quirked his head to the side, trying to understand his brother. Trying to understand why Alec didn't believe in his precious lady. She had done so much good for them.

"Benny,"Dean said. Ben turned to his father, confused by his tone of voice. "Do you believe your stories?"

Ben crinkled his nose, nodding his head. "Yeah,"he answered. "Why wouldn't I? She's magnificent." Dean sighed heavily, glancing over at Sam, who wore a similar concerned look. "Ben,"Sam stated, trying to find the right words. "The Blue Lady isn't real."

The world came crashing around Ben as he stared in utter shock at his uncle's statement. How could he say that? How could he say that about his lady? "No,"Ben responded, stubbornly. "She's real." Alec's mouth was gaping and Ben could feel him pulling away. Pulling away and scooting across the bed from his brother.

"She's not,"Alec whispered, pressing a palm against his eye. "They-" He gulped. "They were just stories. Stories that you and your unit made up to feel better-"He sniffled, curling in on himself. "I understood that and I didn't judge because fighting and backtalking made me feel better-" He scooted further and the empty space and Alec's denial made Ben feel cold. "They were just stories, right Ben?" Ben shook his head. Alec grabbed his hair. "Oh God."

Sam moved towards the distressed little boy, pulling Alec into his arms. Alec clung to his uncle, eyes watching his confused twin. "Please tell me you didn't do that,"Alec begged. Tears welled in his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't steal that man's teeth." Ben looked up at his brother, both confused and horrified. But, Alec could see the honesty in Ben's eyes. The undeniable truth. "You did. Your unit killed him and stole his teeth."

"It was training,"Ben defended, staring at his brother. "We had to kill him and the Blue Lady needed an offering."

"You didn't have to defile his body,"Alec shouted, green in the face. "We were forced to kill, but that doesn't mean we needed to behave like monsters!" His back heaved as he clung to Sam, face buried in his Uncle's neck. He didn't need to see Ben's tear filled eyes or his confusion. He was sick to his stomach. Sick and horrified and betrayed. How could Ben believe that made-up shit? How could he defile a body with such disrespect? Manticore was evil. Made them evil. Didn't mean they had to behave that way. "I wanna go to the bathroom now,Uncle Sam." His wet face pressed against skin.

"Alec,"Ben begged, watching his distraught twin as he was carried away from him. "Don't go! Please, Don't go! I won't do it again. I promise." Ben was in tears as he watched Sam put Alec on the floor and Alec held the knob.

"I'll be in here, Ben,"Alec answered, wiping the tears. He bit his lip, staring at his twin with watery green eyes. "Just listen to them. Please, listen." He closed the door and Ben could hear the click of the lock and his brother's heavy sobs. His brother wanted nothing to do with him. He thought he was a monster for believing in something. He lost his brother. His brother was gone. Ben griped his head, heavy tears rolling down his cheek as he felt the bed dip. Sam took a seat next to him.

Ben noticed the cup in Sam's hand. The teeth. The teeth that jingled in the paper cup as Sam poured them out into his hand and held them towards Ben. "He's scared of me,"Ben whispered, before Sam could ask his question. "He hates me."

Dean shook his head. "Alec doesn't hate you,"Dean responded, looking at the small boy.

"But, he is scared,"Ben stated, sadly.

"Not of you,"Dean promised. "He's scared about the situation. Manticore messed you up. Both of you up." Ben couldn't deny that statement. Manticore did mess him up. They messed everyone up. "But, we're here for you now, Benny."

"You don't believe in the blue lady,"Ben mumbled. Dean and Sam shook their heads. Ben sighed, heavily, new tears springing. Sam and Dean didn't believe because they knew Castiel. And Castiel never mentioned anything about the Blue Lady. Not when Dean called him up that night after he left and asked the angel about a Blue Lady. The angel said he didn't recognize anyone like that, not even the Virgin Mary required sacrifices in her name. Castiel had been concerned and offered his help,but Sam and Dean reassured him that they would take care of it.

"No,"Dean answered. "We don't."

"Why?"Ben whispered, holding his knees once more. He felt naked. Naked and exposed and possibly crazy. He thought Alec would have his back, but obviously he was too disturbing even for his brother.

"Because we talked to Castiel,"Dean explained. "And he said the Blue Lady didn't exist." Everything shattered within him. His psyche was a pile of glass shards, painful and cruel as it cut into his very being. "She never did, Benny."

"But,"Ben protested, fingers digging into the blankets. "We escaped. We did the ritual and we escaped."

"Did everyone?"Sam asked. Ben's eyes lowered as he thought of Jack and Eva and Jace. Three of his unit members that hadn't been so lucky. That had either died or was grabbed before they could run. They hadn't been lucky. And guns had fired and kids were shot. He hadn't even known if anyone survived until Castiel confirmed it.

"No,"he answered.

"It was luck,"Dean answered. "Pure luck. The sort of luck that led Alec to us. No Blue Lady was involved, Ben." Ben's bottom lip wobbled as reality set in. It was like taking the red pill. Everything he thought he knew had shattered, leaving an ugly reality. An ugly reality that he had tried to deny. Tried to ignore for his precious lady. He had been lying to himself.

"No,"he repeated, shaking his head. She had to be real. It didn't make sense without her. Life didn't make sense. But, Sam and Dean kept nodding their heads. Not allowing him to deny the truth. The truth that he force swallowed. The truth he wasn't ready for. Other transgenics didn't escape. He had made that ritual for everyone, yet no one ran but them.

"Ben,"Sam murmured, holding the teeth out. Ben shied away, closing his eyes and shaking his head. If the blue lady wasn't real, everything he did was for nothing. Everything he did, didn't benefit anyone. Their escape was on sheer willpower and luck. Sam and Dean were luck, not promised safety. "Where did you get these teeth?"

Ben shook his head as Sam repeated the question. He pulled away from Dean, covering his ears. "Benny,"Dean ordered. He couldn't ignore the hurt in Dean's eyes as he watched Ben pull and shake his head.

"From the witch,"he whispered, finally answering. "I got them from the witch." Dean sighed, remembering the jar of teeth that had drawn Ben's interest. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but Ben was far to curious about teeth in a jar than a child should be.

"What were they for?"Sam inquired as he put the teeth back into the paper cup.

"They were an offering,"Ben answered, rubbing his swollen eyes. He wanted to hide. Hide from the truth. Hide under a blanket and hide from his own self-hate. " To the Blue Lady."

"For what?"Dean questioned, scooting closer to the distressed little boy.

"For protection,"Ben whispered. "I...I wanted the Blue Lady to protect us from Manticore and bad things." Dean raised a brow, before catching the little boy in large arms and pulling him onto his lap. Ben struggled for moment, but soon relaxed against Dean's chest as the hunter's chin rested on his head. Ben curled into the arms, hiding his face against the hunter.

"Who protects you?"the hunter asked. Ben didn't answer right away. He wanted to say the Blue Lady, but reason was telling him that wasn't true. The Blue Lady wasn't real. Fresh tears poured from his eyes. He had been lying to himself, to hide from the truth. Hide from the truth that his life sucked. His childhood was a shithole and he had nothing until Dean and Sam found him. Until his Dad scooped him up that fateful day and carried him to the impala. Carried him home. Where his Dad then fixed his bullet injury. His Dad and Uncle Sam had been there. Alec had led them to him because Alec was a good brother. Alec was always there, no matter what. Even now, he sensed his younger twin poking his head around the halfway closed door. "Benny." Ben bit his lip, rubbing his wet nose against Dean's shirt.

"You do,"he whispered. Dean nodded, holding the little boy closer.

"I do,"Dean agreed. "Who has fed and clothed you."

"You do,"Ben repeated. "And Uncle Sam." Ben felt his voice hitch as he buried his head further against Dean's chest. Tears were pouring and bad thoughts filled his head. Everything was gone. His safety net was gone. His rules and moral obligations were gone.

"I do,"Dean stated, again. "Has the Blue Lady been involved?" Ben's voice hitched and he wept. Wept because he realized everything bad that happened to him wasn't because he was morally bad. It was because of circumstance and bad people. He wept because he realized even when he was good, good things didn't happen because the Blue Lady blessed him. It was all luck and Sam and Dean's love.

"No,"he wailed, hitting his head against Dean's arm. Bad thoughts plagued his mind. Bad thoughts about Manticore and the other children were like little insects that ate holes through his rotting flesh. He was rotting because what he was before just died. He died today by the aid of his family. "She's not."

"No, she's not,"Dean agreed, rocking the wailing boy as he planted a soft kiss on top of his head. "But, who is real?"

"You and Uncle Sam,"he whispered. His Dad and Uncle Sam were real. "And Alec." And Alec was real. His wild, talkative, and opinionated little brother by five minutes. They were real. And when your old self dies, there's room to be reborn. To become new. Ben needed to be new because Manticore confused his head. Manticore made him sick.

"We are real,"Dean confirmed. Alec stepped out into the motel room. He couldn't leave his distressed brother alone for long. "And we'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"But,"Ben cried, slobber pouring from his mouth and down his chin. He couldn't stop crying. He had been bad. He had lied to himself and that's the worse thing one could do. "I'm crazy. I'm defective."

Dean chuckled, holding the boy close. "We're Winchesters,"Dean explained, quietly. "We're all a bit crazy. A bit defective. Just a bunch of freaks. A freak of a family."

"We're freaks,"Alec piped up, hanging close to the kitchenette table. He shuffled his feet, uncomfortable and concerned.

"Yeah, we are,"Dean answered. He ignored Sam's protests about using the word 'freak'. "But, that's what makes us awesome." Alec smiled and Ben looked up at Dean with teary eyes.

"What about perfection?"he asked. Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"We don't have to be perfect,"Dean responded. "We don't ever really fit in with society norm. But, that's why we're special. Why you and Alec are special. Being defective for us is a good thing because it means we can overcome the monsters and help people who need it."

Though Sam wouldn't use those exact words, Dean had a point. A point that was resonating well with Alec and Ben. Sam couldn't deny it. They were freaks. Sam with his demon blood. Dean with his antisocial, rough and tumble ways, and his trip to hell. Alec with his swearing and stealing. And Ben with the Blue Lady. They were freaks and freaks stuck together. Deviant from the society they protected.

"And the Blue Lady isn't real,"Ben repeated, sorrowfully. Dean shook his head.

"The Blue Lady isn't real,"Dean copied. Alec was tempted to say the same thing, but he didn't think it would go over well with Ben. He was still disturbed by the whole revelation. His stomach still hurt from it. But, no matter how disturbed he was, he couldn't leave Ben alone.

"But, we're freaks,"Ben stated. Dean nodded. "And that's a good thing."

"A very good thing,"Dean agreed. Ben wasn't an anomaly, even though he was a freak. Freaks, to the Winchesters, were good. He didn't have to be normal and perfect because he wasn't.

"I'm glad to be a freak then,"Alec said, smiling at his father and Uncle. "Are you glad to be a freak, Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah,"Sam responded as the little boy grabbed his leg and Sam lifted him. "I'm glad to be a freak too." Because Sam was a freak. A freakishly large freak, who had an addiction to demon's blood and, occasionally, moved things with his mind. He was a freak, but he had been denying his status for a long time. Dean embraced the uniqueness.

Alec gazed down at the floor than back up at his uncle. "You're a freakishly, huge freak, Uncle Sam,"Alec stated as he held onto Sam's shoulders. Sam chuckled. A grin stretched across Alec's face. "But, I'm glad you are." He pulled Alec close, swaying back and forth as he cuddled the little boy. He was glad he was too.

* * *

Ben repeated several times that the Blue Lady wasn't real, as Dean tucked him under the covers. The child was emotionally drained as he curled next to Dean, who ran a comforting hand up and down Ben's back. Sam carried Alec out of the motel room, giving Ben and Dean time to relax.

He walked Alec to the park, stopping by an ice-cream truck. He bought two vanilla cones, handing one to Alec as the little boy licked up the frozen treat. Ice-cream was the only way to deal with trauma. Especially trauma that involved brothers.

"Ben's fucked up in the head, isn't he?"Alec mumbled after a while of walking. He had stopped eating his ice-cream in favor of staring solemnly at the cracked cement below.

"Alec,"Sam protested as he watched the little boy's solemn features turn into blazing, frustrated eyes.

"Don't try to deny it, Uncle Sam,"Alec responded. "He is, isn't he?" Sam sighed, nodding his head, before biting into his cone.

"He's gonna need our help,"Sam answered. "A lot of help." Alec frowned, tossing the cone aside. He wasn't hungry anymore because Ben was sick. Sick in the mind.

"I know,"Alec responded. "Manticore did a lot of shit to us." He rubbed his nose before scuffing the dirty cement. "It makes me angry. Angry about the stuff they made us do. Sometimes, I have bad thoughts too." He bit his lips, lowering his eyes as Sam knelt to his level.

"What they did to you was wrong,"Sam stated, earnest in his voice. "What they did to you, should have never happened to anyone." He lowered his head,pressing his forehead against Alec's. "I just wish I knew about you both sooner."

"You didn't know,"Alec mumbled, grasping his uncle's neck.

"But, I should have,"Sam responded. "I should have known."

"That's a ridiculous statement, Uncle Sam,"Alec argued, crossing his arms. "How could you have known? They were a secret military project. No one knew." Sam chuckled, hugging the child.

"I know,"Sam responded. "Sometimes, I'm ridiculous."

"Yes, you are," Alec quipped, pulling away. Sam frowned. He still should have known. Him and Dean should have figured that something was wrong with the government. He should have sensed it, during his demon blood craze when he was powerful. But, he didn't. He never did.

Sam stood and Alec hopped onto his back, deciding he wanted a piggy back ride. They walked in silence for a while. Watching as people ambled about,starting their daily chores or heading to work. They watched as children played on the playground and parents watched. A dog-walker walked by with several dogs of different sizes. And birds floated over head.

"Sometimes,"Alec whispered against Sam's ear. "I wanna kill them. I wanna go into Manticore and put a bullet between everybody's eyes." He dug his nose against Sam's shoulder as he watched children play a game of tag. "I hate them for what they did. What they made Ben think. For separating me from my brother. I hate them." Sam listened, but didn't make a comment. "I have bad thoughts too. Like Ben. When I'm scared, I get angry and loud and I throw the first punch." The child chuckled, hollowly. "When Ben gets scared, he creates the Blue Lady. He hides in a fictional world that plays by rules and has a hopeful end." He peered over Sam's shoulder, staring at the hunter's cheek. "There is no hope, is there?"

Sam frowned. He hated hearing Alec speak like this. He hated hearing such cynicism in a boy so young. He hated the whole situation and it made Sam want to take Manticore down before Alec had too. Before Alec had the chance to put those bullets between everyone's eyes because Sam and Dean failed him. He wanted to do this before Alec was big and the Winchesters couldn't control the situation any longer. "I think there is,"he admitted as he turned his head slightly to the little boy, riding on his back. "There has to be hope, if there's luck." He bit his bottom lip, lowering his eyes. "You hoped for a family and you found us." His lips quirked into a smirk.

"Yeah,"Alec agreed, pressing his cheek against Sam's back. "I guess you're right. Or everything just comes down to fate. Something's controlling our lives, still, and putting the pieces into place." He sighed heavily. "I'm tired of being controlled. My whole life has been nothing but control." His face was drained of color and the old eyes were back. "I just want it to be over. I want my freedom. And I want Ben's freedom. But, Ben can't have freedom if he believes in the Blue Lady."

Sam couldn't help, but agree with Alec's observation. "That's why we need to help him,"Sam said as he waited for the cars to past as he crossed the street. It was time to head back to the motel. Pack and leave, that's what they did. That's what they'll always do. "So, that he can be free and move forward."

"He'll suffer from dark thoughts,"Alec murmured.

"Then we'll remind him of the good,"Sam responded. "Like I'll remind you of the good." Sam smiled softly. "Because there is hope and luck and good, sometimes it's just hard to see." Alec lowered his eyes and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam,"he murmured. "You'll always be here, right?"

Sam nodded. "I'll always be here,"he promised. Sam didn't miss the quietly murmured 'I love you' from Alec that warmed his heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Many thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I'm able to update! Please review! I absolutely love reviews!**

Chapter 17

The tears fell and the breaths hitched. Tonight was a bad night. Ben curled in on himself, sobbing quietly into the motel pillow. A day had passed since the reveal. They were in a different part of Alabama, dealing with a new case that Bobby had alerted them to since they were in the area. The hunters had decided to investigate the unknown threat tomorrow. Ben bit the pillow, back vibrating as he tried to hold back the tears. Tears that didn't want to slow down.

He was a soldier. Soldiers didn't cry. That's what Manticore had drilled into his head for nine years with harsh punishments and loud voices. Soldiers didn't cry. Yet, since finding Sam and Dean, he had cried. He cried sad tears. Angry tears. Happy tears. Frustrated tears. Embarrassed tears because of his stupid fantasies. Tears of all types, shapes, and size. Manticore would not be pleased that his mask had broken so easily. He would get a beating because of his weakness. No Blue Lady existed to protect him. He curled further into a fetal position as the sobs wracked his body. As his rattled and crazed mind tore apart his very being and flashbacks tortured his overstimulated synapses.

A large arm wrapped around him and he was tug close to an adult chest. Fingers, softly, stroke his arm. A chin rested on his head in a comforting cuddle. "You're gonna be okay, Benny,"Dean murmured, sleepily, as he pulled the boy even closer and tucked him against his broad chest. "You're gonna be better than okay."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his bottom lip, trying to slow the tears. His nails dug into Dean's arm as he held on to the hunter like an anchor. An anchor that would make sure he didn't float away. "How do you know?"Ben whispered, calming because of the soft embrace and even breathing.

"I know because,"Dean answered in a soft breath. "I'm here now and I ain't leavin' you anytime soon." Ben smiled softly, wiping the tears from his eyes as he held onto the hunter. Dean wasn't leaving because he cared. Because he loved Ben and told the child that before. Dean showed his love through action and Ben knew the hunter would never abandon him. Even if he went into a psychotic breakdown. Dean wouldn't leave because Dean was Dad. Ben snuggled up closer, feeling the tickle of breath on the back of his neck. He wasn't alone anymore. He would never be alone again. That emptiness he once felt that couldn't even be filled up by his unit siblings was gone.

He heard little socked feet patter across the room. The bed squeaked as a little body dropped next to Ben and wrapped an arm around his twin. Alec scooted closer until his forehead was pressed against Ben's. "I'm here too, Ben,"Alec whispered, green eyes meeting his own teary green orbs. "And I'm not leavin' either."

Dean's arm reached out, sleepily patting the little boy and attempting to tug him closer. Alec burrowed in next to Ben. Ben smiled, feeling ten times more safe and warm with his brother's reassurance. He had been scared that Alec didn't love him anymore. Didn't want him around because he was a mental case. Alec had been rather quiet during the ride to the new town, deep in thought. He stayed quiet while they got the motel and explored the town. During the day, Ben realized Alec had said a cumulative of fifteen words to him. That had only made Ben far more upset.

"You're not?"Ben whispered, begging for a second reassurance. Alec was his brother. He couldn't live without his twin. Alec kept him sane even when he drove Ben insane. Alec was gonna be with him till the end. He couldn't handle the thought of a broken relationship. He could barely handle the thought when he realized Manticore was keeping a brother from him.

"I'm not,"Alec murmured back, yawning widely, as he made himself comfortable. "You're my brother." The statement was simple, but spoke volumes about the way Alec felt. The way Alec was wired. The way Ben was wired. They were brothers till the end by blood and by circumstance.

He heard the bed squeak and realized it was the last occupant of the room as he sat up from his bed and sleepily shuffled towards his brother and the twins. He fell onto the queen size bed, next to Alec, and reached a hand towards the previously sobbing boy.

"Uncle Sam's here," Ben murmured as he felt the soft graze of rough fingertips across his cheek. Fingertips that had seen much hard labor and multiple adventures that could create a long term television series if the right people discovered them.

"Always, Buddy,"Sam mumbled, sleepily. He felt Alec shift as he curled up close to Sam, grabbing a bit of the hunter's hair that splayed on the pillow. Alec had been obsessed with Sam's hair since the beginning. "We're gonna get through this-"Sam yawned as he tried to maneuver himself on the queen-sized bed. Queen-sized beds weren't meant for four people. Especially when two of those said people stood taller than six foot. "I promise."

"You'll be a real boy in no time,"Alec muttered, pressing his nose into the pillow while his hand continued gripping Ben. Ben snorted, noticing his brother's awkward sleeping position. Alec was going to wake up with some uncomfortable kinks in the morning.

"Like Pinocchio,"Ben quipped, cuddling closer between his Dad, brother, and Uncle's hand.

"Yeah, you wooden puppet,"Alec mumbled. He rubbed his eyes. "Though forget about the blue fairy, you've got us now." Ben smirked at that as his fingers grazed his brother's dirty blond hair. Their hair had started growing out long. It had a shaggy look and Alec claimed their hair was awesome. "But, keep Jiminy Cricket."

"Why?"Ben muttered back. He felt his eyes growing heavy as he listened to his brother's ramble. Sam and Dean breathed evenly as sleep whisked them away into dreamland.

"Because your conscience is one of your best qualities,"Alec mumbled into the pillow. "I don't want you changing who you are." Ben bit his lip as he inwardly smiled at his brother. His brother, who loved him for who he was. Alec was brutally honest at times and those words told Ben a lot. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't have to completely change. He didn't have to change who he was. He just needed to realize the Blue Lady wasn't real and that he didn't need her anymore. Didn't need that fantasy.

"Thanks, Alec,"Ben sniffled, pressing wet eyes against his brother's back. He could sense the eye-roll and head shake.

"Don't get all weepy eyed on me, Benjamina,"Alec quipped. Ben snorted at his brother's insult. But, he didn't take any offense to it. He knew Alec's heart. He had exposed it a few moments ago.

"Benjamina?"Ben questioned. Alec shrugged, sluggishly.

"I've had better insults,"Alec admitted, shifting. "I'll just use it on occasion." Ben smirked. The tears were gone. He didn't need tears when he had his family. "Go to sleep, shark brain." Ben closed his eyes and for the first time that night, he didn't dream of Manticore.

* * *

"What are you doing?"Ben asked from the bed as he lifted his gaze towards Alec. He was absorbed in a television show that he had found channel surfing. Alec looked up from his current project, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. A box of plastic wrap was in front of him as he pulled out long strips and cut it. The shower was running. He could hear the pipes squeak and the warm water steam from underneath the door. Sam was taking a shower while Dean was out scouting for coffee and food to bring back.

Alec grinned, nose wrinkling. "I'm gonna plastic wrap the bathroom door,"Alec answered cheekily.

"Why?"Ben questioned. Though he rolled his eyes. His question was stupid, Alec didn't need a reason to do the things he did. He just did them and laughed at others' expense. "Where did you even get the plastic wrap?" He didn't remember Dean or Sam buying the plastic wrap when they went shopping yesterday for snack foods.

"Because it'll be funny,"Alec replied. At the second question, he just grinned. Ben face-palmed himself. Alec stole it. Apparently, his brother didn't learn from consequences. "I saw this video on the tube where this guy pranked his girlfriend by plastic wrapping the front door." He chuckled to himself, the evil trickster setting in. "It was pretty funny." Ben raised a brow, again, wondering how he and Alec were brothers. Let alone clones. He grabbed the tape, sticking scotch tape at either end. "I'm sure we'll get plenty of laughs from this. Do you wanna help?"

Ben raised his brow, shaking his head in amusement. "Why Uncle Sam though?"Ben didn't understand Alec's obsession with pranking Sam. For some reason, his brother found great humor at his uncle's expense. Whether it was hiding Sam's left socks. Sam loved matching socks. He hated it when his socks were mismatched. Or even putting itching powder in shoes, Alec got a good laugh at every prank. Ben guessed it was Alec's way of showing love. He had tried to prank Ben a couple times in the past, but the x5 had always caught his brother red-handed before anything horrendous happened.

"Because Uncle Sam is the optimum of humor,"Alec responded as he blurred over towards the door and started taping the plastic wrap across. "His face turns red and lips tighten. He growls." Alec giggled. "He's like a big red tomato after a prank. One big joke." Alec paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "I wonder what I could do with a fish?" Ben rolled his eyes, while Alec's brain hopped to a new prank topic.

"Don't know,"Ben responded. He didn't feel like getting creative with his brother. His creativity had drained since the Blue Lady was officially gone from his life. He had asked Dean to burn his journal. Dean was hesitant, but Ben was insistent. Ben needed a clean slate and the only way to do that was to get rid of the past. They burnt the book and all of Ben's stories with it. His heart shattered as the book went up in smoke. But, things needed to break, so that they could be fixed and whole again in the future. "I think I'm gonna pass."

Alec sighed, disappointed, as he pushed a chair over. Sam was a tall man and he needed to get the barrier just right. Ben went back to staring at the television. "So, you're just gonna sit there,"Alec mumbled, sadly. Ben shrugged.

He didn't feel like doing much of anything anymore. His mind was a wreck. He felt dead even when his family reassured him that he wasn't. No matter how many times Dean told him he was gonna be okay. Or Sam gave him a hug. Or Alec repeatedly reassured that he didn't hate him. Ben never felt like himself. Maybe, a hollow echo of what he used to be.

Ben knew he wasn't going to snap back quickly from the devastation. He wasn't like Alec. He wasn't like his brother who let the bad roll off of him. Who had a devil-may-care attitude about everything. Ben cared. Ben cared about the way people thought of him. He cared about his moral compass. He cared about his psyche. His psyche that was currently crushed by reality. Dean said it would take time, but Ben didn't know if he could make it. He didn't want to be crazy or defective even if Dean said in this family defective was a good thing.

"Yup,"Ben muttered, drawing his knees up and kept his eyes focused on the mind-numbing ads and not on his brother's hurt features. He ignored the sighs as Alec cut more plastic wrap. "I'll watch though." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Course you will,"Alec replied, despondently. "We're in the same room. You kinda have to be a bystander."

"Alec,"Ben drawled. Alec ignored him as he added the finishing touches to his masterpiece prank and stepped back. He noticed the corners of Alec's lips turning up in a satisfied smirk. He made his way towards the bed, sitting down.

"You should write,"Alec stated, though his eyes never met Ben's. He was partially listening for the shower head to turn off.

"Huh?" Ben responded, duly. He didn't care much anymore. He didn't know what to focus on. What his new hobby should be. His life had been devoted to the Blue Lady and now that reality had been ripped away from him by brutal honesty.

"Write,"Alec repeated, rolling his eyes. "Writing always makes you feel better." Ben frowned, biting his lips.

"I don't want to,"he responded, sadly. Writing had involved his stories about the Blue Lady. Each story had depicted the Blue Lady which expressed his unhealthy obsession. He needed to let go of the past. Writing was his past. The Blue Lady was his past.

"Don't write about her then,"Alec responded as if reading Ben's mind. Ben looked up at his brother, who was still focused on the door. Sometimes Ben wondered if Alec was telepathic. He always seemed to know how Ben was feeling or thinking. "Write about something else. Use that creative mind of yours and think of a story." Alec paused, frowning. "You're really dull when you're not exercising your creative mind."

"Thanks,"Ben mumbled. Alec sighed heavily, ignoring his brother moroseness.

"Letting go of the past doesn't mean letting go of who you are,"Alec responded. "It means moving forward from the bad stuff and embracing the good." Alec rubbed his neck. "We've done bad things, but we shouldn't let that define us." At least that's what Sam would say. Sam believed in change which meant Alec should probably believe in change too. Sam knew a lot for a grownup. He was a pretty trustworthy source on information about the world. "But when you move out of the darkness, you take the good along with you." Green eyes focused on Ben. "Writing is good because I know that it gives you a voice. A way to discharge that badness that we both feel." Alec bit his lip. "You're calm when you write. So, how is that a bad thing?"

Ben shrugged, thinking over his brother's words. Alec could be volatile at times. A real nuisance and a pain-in-the-ass when he felt like it. They argued and bickered over stupid issues all the time. They've been in fist fights and yelling matches on more occasions than one. That's what happens when you're with someone twenty-four seven. At some point, you get on each others' last nerve. But, Ben would never replace Alec even after all the fights and the bickering. Because Alec was his brother.

And out of all the bad, Alec was wise and observant. During quiet, serious times, he always had something to say that would resonate well with Ben. A way to clear things up and push Ben forward into a more healthy direction. He always had the right words, knowing exactly what Ben needed to hear. The longer they spent time together, the better he got at reading Ben.

"I guess it's not,"Ben answered. Alec smiled, nodding his head. His gaze focused back on the door, waiting for the water to turn off. Writing wasn't bad unless Ben made it bad. Ben felt better after writing which was a good thing.

"It's not,"Alec agreed. "Now write like Hemingway or Twain, or one of those really old famous authors." Ben smirked. "And if you gotta add a bit of King to your writin' to spice it up, do that too."

Ben snorted at that, watching as a shiver ran up his brother's spine. Alec, while at a bookstore, had picked up a Stephen King novel. One called _It_. After reading a few pages, he had put the book down in horror, declaring he was no longer fond of clowns. Sam was satisfied, pointing a finger at Dean and yelling, 'Ha!' That had sent the two brothers into a bickering match over the horror of clowns and the scarring of young minds.

"Just be creative,"Alec responded. "You're better when you're creative." Ben nodded, thinking over his brother's words. He did have a lot of stories to tell. Everything he watched or read, put a new story in his head that just needed to hit paper.

"Alright,"Ben agreed. "I'll write." Alec grinned, slapping his brother on the back which earned an annoyed protest from his twin.

"Go the distance, Benny,"Alec stated. "You're on an unknown road to embrace your fate. Don't accept defeat." Ben raised a brow at his brother.

"Did you just quote Hercules?"Ben inquired.

"Just fragments,"Alec responded, grinning. "Hero strength, Benny, hero strength. It's an uphill slope, but don't lose hope." Ben rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Anything original, Alec,"Ben drawled, though he couldn't hide his amusement at his brother's antics. Alec always knew how to make him feel better.

"What?"Alec exclaimed. "It's good advice. Who needs originality when you've got Hercules."

"You do realize that the real Hercules was nothing like Disney,"Ben retorted. Bantering with Alec always made him feel better. He had feared that he would lose this time because of the Blue Lady revelation. He had been terrified of losing his brother for good.

"Don't ruin my childhood,"Alec responded. He had heard Dean say that once when Sam pointed out the stereotypes of Scooby Doo a few days ago. Dean had not been happy and Sam had laughed. In Alec's opinion, Scooby-Doo was still awesome. The Scooby gang was like them, but instead of proving humans were monsters, they proved monsters were just humans. Even if Shaggy was a stoner and the others were probably taking hallucinogenics since they were conversing with a talking dog. Ben snorted. "I don't need to hear about any of that Greek crap."

Alec pouted and Ben rolled his eyes. Even though he agreed with Alec. Greek mythology was weird. Bobby had made them read a few stories to get an idea about the type of monsters out there. The front door creaked and Alec turned his head as Dean entered the motel room.

"Just in time, Dad,"Alec exclaimed, bouncing off the bed. All previous seriousness forgotten. Ben didn't understand how Alec could switch emotions this quickly.

"In time for what?"Dean asked, arching a brow as he took note of the plastic wrap roll on the table. He put the bags down, pulling out bacon, eggs, and fruit. Sam would have a bitch fit if the twins didn't eat fruit.

"For my ultimate prank,"Alec answered, a Cheshire-cat grin stretching across his face. He nodded towards the door. Dean squinted his eyes, immediately noticing the clear plastic. He couldn't hid the amused smirk that curved his lips. Sam was in the bathroom and Dean really wanted to see his brother's reaction after walking into a plastic wall. It would be hilarious. But, he needed to be the mature adult here. The father figure that gave options and tried to guide his kids through right and wrong. But, damn, he really wanted to see his brother get a face full of plastic wrap.

"Alec,"Dean stated, trying to keep his voice serious for the moment. Options. He'd give his kid options. He could hear the water switching off and his heart leaped with the excitement of the prank. He really wanted to tell Alec about prank wars, but he feared the consequences of that revealed game. Alec was an evil genius when it came to pranks. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"Alec responded, confused by his father's hesitance. It wasn't like Dean. Dean licked his lips.

"You see,"Dean started. "There's two different types of treats." The little boy crossed his arms, waiting for the other shoe to fall. "One treat is the dessert that Sam will probably get for you today." Alec raised a brow and Ben leaned forward. "That normally involves ice-cream or cake or something equally or above magnificent." He closed his eyes and hummed. "Pie." Before eyes snapped open. "The second treat, though, is the joy of pranking Sammy. But, the issue is the first treat might not happen because of the second treat." Alec nodded his head, following his father's advice. He could hear Sam drying himself before pulling on jeans. The prank was almost here. He wrapped little fingers around the blow horn he snagged along with the plastic wrap. It sat snugly inside his sweatshirt pocket, waiting for the prank."It's your choice though."

Alec paused, weighing out his options before the grin stretched across his face. He could hear Sam twisting the doorknob. "Prank Uncle Sammy,"he responded. The door opened. Alec blurred.

Sam hit the plastic wrap, face smashing against the barrier as he fell backwards hitting the tile floor. Sam groaned, sitting up before the sound of a blow horn sent him back to the ground in surprise.

Sam rubbed the back of his head as he sat up for the second time. He noticed Alec on the other side, blow horn in hand. Dean was choking on his laughter. Alec grinned. And Ben covered his ears, amusement painted across his face. Sam reached a hand towards the barrier, pressing on it. Plastic wrap.

"Your face, Sammy,"Dean chortled as he wiped amused tears from his eyes. "Oh God, your face was hilarious." Alec was giggling like the little imp he was. The obvious culprit.

"Alec,"Sam growled as he stood up.

"Yes, Uncle Sam,"Alec chirped, smile never leaving. His hand gripped the blow horn and just as he anticipated Sam's face was red and his lips pursed.

"You better run,"Sam answered. Alec's eyes widened, just as Sam charged through the wrap barrier, falling through it in a tangled mess. Alec shrieked with delight as he darted towards the other side of the room. Sam twisted on the floor as he kicked the plastic wrap from his feet and ripped it off his arms and chest. He stumbled up, chasing the little boy. Alec blew the horn each time Sam got close. Giggling as he bounced from one bed to the next. Sam went to grab, but tripped over strewn sheets. Alec blew the horn one last time, before blurring through the bathroom door and slamming it shut. He locked it, just as Sam threw himself against the door, jiggling the knob and banging.

"Alec,"Sam shouted as he kicked plastic wrap off his shoe. The wrap didn't come off, so he reached down tearing the plastic away as it stuck to his hand. Tape. Sam closed his eyes, counting to ten. "Alec, you open this door right now!" Dean was no help as he fell against the chair laughing hysterically. Ben was gasping because he was laughing so hard. Sam smirked at the tiny boy, briefly happy to hear the child's laughter even if it was at his own expense. Ben was gonna be okay. Sam turned his focus back on the locked door.

"Alec,"he ordered again.

"Whatcha gonna do?"Alec quipped, his muffled voice teasing. "Kick it open again?" Sam glared as the boy chuckled at his own joke.

"You put him up to this,"Sam stated, shooting an accusing glare at Dean. Dean shook his head, scratching his chin and wiping the tears away.

"I didn't,"he reassured. He was clutching his gut. "This was all Alec." He leaned forward, snorting out an amused breath. "Though I wish I thought of it sooner." Sam banged an annoyed fist against the door before he went searching for pins. He'd just pick the lock.

Dean sat there wondering when his life and family became so adorable as he watched Sam pick the lock with determination. He watched as the door swung open and Alec shrieked, blowing the horn several times. Sam grabbed the little boy, wrestling the blow horn from tiny fingers and tossing it aside. He watched Sam tossed him on the bed and proceeded to tickle Alec as an act of revenge. Alec squealed, fighting against the tickling fingers as amused tears sprung from his eyes and he cried out, "I'm gonna pee, you gigantic barbarian!" The squealing laughter grew louder and Sam's amused smile grew larger. Dean wiped happy tears from his eyes as he watched Alec call for help and Ben willingly participated. The twin jumped on Sam's back to save his brother from the tickle torture.

Alec rolled away, face red and out of breath as Sam grabbed hold of Ben and tossed him on the bed, giving him the same treatment.

"I didn't do anything,"Ben squealed as he batted the hand away.

"Yeah,"Sam responded. "But, this is for aiding and abetting." He ran his fingertips along the child's ribs and Ben burst out into giggles. Alec climbed to his knees, heaving a heavy breath, and pointed a finger.

"Hey,"Alec shouted. "Don't tickle torture my brother, you fiend!" He launched forward, wrapping gangly limbs around Sam. The three fell into a pile on the bed as Ben attempted to make a hasty retreat.

Dean laughed as he pulled food out of the containers. Piling eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast onto the four paper plates. "Whenever you three are done,"Dean stated through chuckles. "Breakfast is ready." Alec and Ben jumped up, immediately darting towards the table. Dean highfived Alec which Sam responded with an eye-roll.

Dean snorted at his brother's frazzled hair and red cheeks. All three had disheveled hair and red faces from the exertion. He handed his brother a coffee which Sam took it greedily. "Nice look,"Dean commented with a smirk. "New style?" Sam rolled his eyes as he attempted to fix his hair and ruffled clothes. That only sent Dean into more laughter as he made comments about pruning and hygiene. Sam shoved him as he sipped on his offered coffee. And the boys shoveled food into their mouths.

* * *

"Ghosts,"Dean stated as they drove towards the abandoned Victorian. Sam sat in his usual seat with the two boys in back. Ben was staring thoughtfully out the window as he watched neighborhoods pass by. Occasionally, his eyes would grow dark as a bad thought crossed his mind. Alec would flick his arm in reminder before returning to whatever imaginary game he was absorbed in with Joe. Many of the neighborhoods were completely dilapidated thanks to the pulse. Some were completely abandoned because families were forced to move where there was work. "I'm pretty damn sure it's ghosts."

"Why?"Alec wondered as he put Joe aside and leaned forward.

"Because people go in,"Dean responded. "But, they don't come out of the creepy ass house." He parked outside of the supposed haunted Victorian. Weeds grew up along the walls. The iron gate was broken and the door creaked as the wind blew. Plants and grass were overgrown as it covered the dirt walk. Dean stepped out of the car, followed by Sam, and then the twins.

"What happened here?"Ben whispered as he looked at the creepy house. His eyes widened when he swore he saw a little girl staring at him through the second floor window. She disappeared. Ben shivered, immediately freaked out. He hated ghosts, but he was willing to go in to protect people.

"The neighborhood story is that three kids were abandoned by their parents,"Sam explained as Dean grabbed the salt rounds and iron rods. Alec and Ben watched Sam as he closed the trunk and Dean handed them iron rods. The twins took the weapon. "The oldest son was mentally unstable and after weeks of loneliness. He tricked his sisters into the basement, killed them and then shot himself."

"That's horrible,"Alec murmured, staring at the creepy house.

"Apparently,"Dean continued, pointing a finger towards the Victorian. "They've been around for a while. Decades even."

"But, if they've been around for a long time, why did they start killing now,"Ben mumbled, moving closer to Sam's side.

"Because this time a group of stupid teenagers decided to enter the creepy ass house and disappeared,"Dean muttered. He glanced at Sam. "Doesn't anyone watch horror movies? Honestly, it's a horror movie rule. Don't go into the house or else you're the dumbass that's gonna die."Sam shrugged.

"Kids these days,"Sam supplied, amused by his brother's annoyance. Dean scoffed as he headed towards the broken gate.

"But we're going into the creepy house now,"Ben whispered. His eyes darted towards the dining-room window where a second girl waved at him. Her hair was dark as midnight, features pale as snow. Blood oozed from a hole in her head. "Doesn't that make us the dumbasses?"

"Nah, we're the hunters,"Dean responded. "We've been doin' this song and dance for a long time, Benny. What's with the sudden hesitance?" Ben shrugged. Maybe, it's because he never dealt with a case where the ghosts were children around his age.

"Dunno,"he answered. Maybe, it's because he realized the Blue Lady wasn't around to save him anymore. If he entered that house, survival was reliant on his uncle, father, brother, and himself. Before, he believed the Blue Lady was protecting them.

"Do you wanna go back?"Dean asked, immediately concerned. Ben shook his head. He wasn't a baby. He could handle a few creepy ghost kids.

They followed Sam and Dean up the creaky steps and towards the front door. White-knuckled grips on their rods. Alec was alert, eyes darting from side to side. He could feel the presence of not just three ghosts, but seven. He tugged on Dean's jacket, just as the hunter lifted his foot to kick down the door.

"Not just three, Dad,"Alec whispered. Dean cocked his head, glancing at the little boy's high alertness. "There's seven."

"How do you know that, Al?"Dean asked, patting his brother and telling him to stay alert.

"I feel them,"Alec whispered. His animal DNA had made him far more alert to the paranormal world than a human. He sensed things that most humans couldn't even fathom. His senses were off the charts at least that's what Manticore said. He had always been more in tuned to emotions and feelings. They designed him to infiltrated and befriend. To adapt to cultures and coddle people into a sense of security before slitting their throats. He was a designer assassin. And from that came far more acute senses, fast learning, and quick adaptation. He knew Ben must of felt something because the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Four are confused,"Alec whispered. "Not dangerous." Dean glanced over at Sam.

"The teenagers,"Sam answered. Dean nodded.

"What else do you feel, Alec?"Dean continued. Alec's eyes shot up to his dad.

"A very evil spirit,"Alec murmured. "He's not happy that we're here." Sam gulped, signaling Dean to proceed with kicking the door down.

"We'll take care of him,"Dean promised as he kicked open the door. A dust cloud puffed upward, covering the four hunters in dust as they proceeded further into the abandoned home. The furniture was lathered in dust, ripped and soggy from mildew and mold. The floor squeaked against their feet as they turned slowly, waiting for a ghost. When none came, they proceeded further, searching for the stairway to the basement. If the rumors were true, that's where the bodies would be.

Alec startled, batting away the web and spider that covered his face, tossing it to the floor in a horrified manner as he tried to stomp away the arachnid. The only spider he liked was Spider-man. He glanced at his family, shrugging his shoulders. "Spider,"he answered their silent question. He hated spiders. Just like he now hated clowns. And soon little ghost children. Manticore would be so proud.

A shadowy figure passed behind them and the four hunters turned, feeling the prickle against their necks. Nothing was there.

"Basement,"Dean murmured. The sooner they burned the bones, the sooner they could leave. Thanksgiving was in a week and Dean wanted to make it back to Bobby's before Thanksgiving day. Sam nodded his agreement, guiding the two boys towards a door.

"Come play with us,"An ethereal voice echoed through the house. Followed by a ghostly giggle. The sound of footsteps raced through the halls. Alec jumped as the breathy giggle appeared next to his ear. He swung out the rod, but hit nothing. A second voice joined the first voice.

"We can play dress up,"the second voice suggested. He felt a wisp of wind brush past him, disappearing down another hall with haunted footsteps. "I can be the mommy. You can be the daddy. And my dolly can be the baby!" The voice giggled loudly, shaking the house.

"Hell no,"Alec shouted back. "Just go away! I ain't no doll's dad!" He covered his ears as the voices grew closer and sadder.

"Please,"the voice begged. "We can have a tea party." The hunters turned, two little girls with dark curls stood at the end of the hall. One dragged a doll, by the hair, behind her. They quirked their heads as Dean raised the gun.

"We can play together forever,"the littlest one stated, blood oozing from the hole in her head. Blood covered her little blue dress, dripping onto the floor as she moved forward. "Brent will make sure of it." Dean fired and the two girls disappeared. Alec was shaking, face pale. They still weren't alone.

Ben shouted as fingers wrapped around his arm. A blond teenager stood, gurgling through the blood that dribbled from her mouth. The dead, hollow eyes identical to the cold touch.

"Where am I?"she whispered, reaching a hand towards the gun that Sam was about to fire. "What's going on?" She threw up blood. Blood splattered the floorboards next to Ben's feet. Sam fired and the teen disappeared.

"Basement, now,"Dean ordered. The four ran, passing three more ghost teens. The three ambled down the halls, confused, as they reached hands towards the hunters and questioned where they were. Alec batted a hand away that grew to close for comfort. The ghost boy disappeared, reappearing near the stairs.

"I don't like this, Dad,"Ben whispered, just as the two girls reappeared. They giggled, heads quirked to the side.

"This is a fun game,"the taller one stated. The room spun and Alec stumbled from the sudden distortion. As the walls bend and shook. He fell to his knees, suddenly overcome by vertigo. They had seen six of the ghosts, but the seventh hadn't made an appearance.

"Where's the boy?"Alec whispered, staring up at his father and uncle as Sam helped him to his feet. "We've seen six of the ghosts, but not the seventh." Dean nodded, taking note of the observation.

"Brent,"the little ghost girl chirped, gliding forward with her doll's head. "You wanna meet Brent?" The taller one disappeared, reappearing behind the four hunters.

Both Sam and Dean realized that they had been running in circles. They hadn't grown closer to the basement door. In fact, they turned their heads. They hadn't even left the front entryway.

"We haven't moved,"Ben whispered, eyes wide. "We thought we moved, but we didn't."

"They're playing with our heads,"Alec answered, scared. Ben felt a hand grip his arm. He turned in shock, seeing the girl. The back of her head had been blown off. Blood dripped from the black curls.

"I want you to be with me forever,"she giggled, slowly pulling Ben away from the two hunters. The littlest ghost girl appeared, grabbing Alec's hand.

"Dolly needs a Daddy,"the little ghost hummed, pulling Alec along. Alec followed her, eyes wide as his feet stepped off the dusty carpet and hit wood. "I want you to stay." They were leading them away from Sam and Dean, but Alec couldn't stop following. Neither could Ben.

"We haven't seen other children in a long time,"the taller one stated. Ben's eyes couldn't leave the back of her skull. The skull part that wasn't there anymore. Nothing was there, but blood and brain chunks.

"We want friends,"the tinier one said, dark eyes catching hold of Alec's. "Forever friends. Brent will be so pleased with us." Alec felt his foot step onto the stairs. The stairs to the basement, but he couldn't stop moving. Couldn't stop following the ghost into the basement. Basements were bad. Really bad. He dug his heels in at least he thought he did, but Dean's voice shattered him from his hypnosis. He pulled and Dean yelled 'No' as the hunter ran forward, shooting down the two ghosts.

The twins shook their heads, glancing up at their father in dazed confusion. Their eyes darted towards the door that opened to a stairway that led down to the basement.

"Come on,"Dean stated, holding the twins tightly. Sam followed, covering their backs. Alec and Ben were sandwiched in between the two hunters. They ran down the squeaky steps and the door shut behind them. The sunlight that was once guiding their way, no longer was there. Pitch black consumed them.

"I hate basements,"Alec muttered, gripping Dean's jacket. He hated basements because basements were where the anomalies were. Ben nodded his agreement, eyes wide in fear. "I hate ghost girls and I hate basements."

"It's gonna be fine, Al,"Dean promised, just as his foot touched dirt. Alec gasped, jumping back against Ben slightly. Sam pulled out his flashlight, switching it on. He came face-to-face with four rotting corpses. The teenagers. The four corpses that Alec and Ben had seen before the flashlight was switched on, thanks to feline DNA. Bugs crawled from their mouths, eating the flesh away as they burrowed into rotting flesh.

"I hate bugs,"Alec added as he allowed Dean to tug him away. Ben followed the hunter and his brother. "I don't wanna be eatin' by bugs."

"Sam,"Dean ordered. Sam lit a match as Dean dumped salt on the four bodies. "Rest in Peace, you poor bastards." Sam threw the match and the bodies went up in flames. Alec could hear the screaming from upstairs as the ghosts burned. He wondered where they went. Obviously, Ben was wondering the same thing because he asked the question.

"Dunno,"Sam responded. Alec covered his nose, hating the smell of burning flesh. "Dean, we need to find the other three bodies." Dean nodded, just as a wooden stake was thrown at their heads. The four hunters ducked, hitting the dirt. As more things were thrown at them in rage.

"You took my friends,"A young boy's voice shouted. "You stole them from me!" Objects flew and Dean covered the twins from the onslaught. "You'll pay for this!" The ghost appeared, part of his face blown away from a close range shotgun.

Rage was set in his one eye. Blood covered his clothes as his fists balled in rage. "I'll kill you,"he declared. "You'll join my family." He moved swiftly forward and Sam shot him down. Brent disappeared.

Sam stumbled to his feet, immediately searching the basement for the last three bodies. "Dean,"he shouted as his older brother lifted the boys up. Dean ran forward, noticing the tiny door that Sam pointed out. Dean nodded, immediately, kicking at the door. Behind the smoldering bodies and flames, Alec pointed out Brent. Brent was back with his sisters.

"Stop it!" he shouted, moving forward. Alec flew out of the way, hitting one wall. Ben, the other. The ghost girls came forward, surrounding the twins.

"You'll be with us,"they promised in unison. "You'll be happy. Together forever." A sharp object flew forward nearly impaling Sam. Sam turned, covering Dean's back as the hunter kicked the door open. He fired salt rounds at Brent, who moved forward quickly, hate and craziness in his one eye. Sam shot the ghost away as Alec and Ben battled off the two ghost girls.

Alec hummed a tune as he ignored the enchanting voices and the drive to follow the ghosts. Ben did the same, avoiding the grabbing hands of the taller one. And the pleads of 'stay and play.'

One last kick, Dean had the door open. Ben and Alec blurred, avoiding the ghosts, just as Brent reappeared ten times angrier.

"STOP!" he shouted, noticing that Dean found their bodies. The house rumbled and the older boy howled as he teleported forward and knocked Sam out of the way. He grabbed Dean, throwing the hunter across the room. Lighter and salt smacked the floor. The ghost rammed Dean's head against the stone wall. Ben and Alec ran forward, reaching for the lighter and salt but they were dragged backwards by the ghost girls. Sam came to, rubbing the back of his head. Dean smacked Brent with an iron poker and the ghost disappeared. The twins struggled against the girls as they tried to grab the iron rods.

"Sam,"Dean shouted, voice slurred. "The bodies!" Sam scrambled to his feet, grabbing the salt and lighter. He salted the bodies, lifting the lighter.

"No!"Brent shouted, flitting forward. The flame hit bone and went up smoke and fire. The two girls screamed, heads thrown back as fire consumed them. Brent hollered, disappearing in a flash of light. Alec and Ben sat up, disheveled and dirty. Dean stumbled against the wall, gripping his injured head.

Alec couldn't feel anything. No disturbed spirit or confused echo. They were gone. Nothing but the smell of burning flesh and dust.

"They're gone,"Alec whispered, helping his brother up. They brushed the dirt off each other. Ben nodded his agreement. Sam limped forward, checking the boys over.

"You're alright,"he whispered relieved, when he didn't spot any life-threatening injuries. Dean stumbled forward, clutching his head. Dizzy and nauseous.

"Dude,"Dean muttered, after checking on the boys. "I think I've gotta concussion." He groaned, leaning against Sam. "Stupid psycho ghost children." Sam chuckled, hauling his brother up the stairs. Ben and Alec led the way.

"You're not driving,"Sam said, evenly. "Not with a concussion. We'll take it easy-" Dean shook his head.

"No," he answered as the setting sun pierced his eyes and the twins ran towards the impala. They wanted to get out of here and quick. "We leave tonight. Can't stay in one place for long." Sam nodded his head, knowing Dean was right. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm still driving,"Sam answered. They would move on, but Sam was still going to drive. "You're gonna rest, Dean." Dean shrugged as Sam sat him in the passenger seat, checking the back of his head. Blood matted his hair, but Sam didn't see anything deemed horrible. If Dean's condition got worse, they'd stop by a hospital. But, Sam was capable of stitching up injuries.

Sam stitched up Dean's head as the twins sat in the back, shell-shocked. He got in the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and drove away. Items already packed.

* * *

Lydecker walked up to the motel manager. Two agents behind him. They were in Alabama after one of his men spotted an Impala driving out of Dothan. He held up a picture that he printed from the police database. The police might not be able to get their records back, but that didn't mean Manticore couldn't. They had some of the best tech people in the world, working for them.

"Have you seen this man?" the colonel asked, cold eyes watching the manger. The chubbier man, with the grease-stained shirt, looked up. His eyes gazed over Lydecker's snazzy military suit. He raised a brow before eyes landed on the picture of Dean Winchester.

"Yeah,"the manger answered. "Drove out a few days ago." Lydecker glared. He had been forced to come out into the field after two more agents disappeared. Something was killing his men and he didn't know what. But, whatever it was had killed the two men that had alerted Lydecker to the impala spotting. He was getting really sick of this. He just wanted his kids back.

"Was he with anyone?"Lydecker inquired. The man took a swig of coke, leaning against the chair.

"Yup,"he answered. "Another man and twin boys. What's it to yah?" Lydecker tucked the picture back in his jacket.

"Did they mention where they were heading?"Lydecker asked, though he doubted the topic even came up. Dean Winchester was a professional at disappearing if records told him anything.

"Nope,"the man responded. Lydecker sneered, turning away from the man.

"Sir,"one of his agents called. The man held up a newspaper which Lydecker took, reading over the local article. _Lost Family Found, Monster Dead_ the title read which only peaked Lydecker's interest. The family described their ordeal, explaining that two men came to their rescue, slaying the beast. The father, Andrew Martin, said they would be dead if those two men hadn't been there. A brief description of the two men was given by the mother as she begged the locals to find these men and give them a proper thanks.

Lydecker had read other stories about these Winchester brothers, similar to this article. Police records were mixed. Some painted them as criminals with serial killer tendencies. Absolute deviants that needed to be captured and locked away. Other police statements said the two men save their lives before disappearing. These statements painted the men as heroes. The type of soldiers that would race into burning buildings and save civilians. The information was conflicting and the more Lydecker dug, the more conflicting the information became. He was farther from the truth than he was originally.

He contacted individuals who had met these two men and the information they had was even more vague. Lydecker could tell they were protecting the Winchesters. Or they didn't actually know where they went. Ghosts. These men were ghosts.

Lydecker tucked the news article away as he looked at the two agents. "I want you to spread our men out,"Lydecker ordered. "Create a bigger net." He marched towards his waiting truck. "I want all four captured in the next few days." He heard the 'yes, sirs' as the agents got into their own cars. "I'm tired of this cat and mouse game."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry about the long hiatus, but school was utter mayhem. A biology/research class and chemistry had me busy. I hope to get this story done before my next quarter. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader. Well, thank you everyone who messaged me or gave me a wonderful review! Each review only made me want to write more! Thanks again and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

With a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared on the roadside. Wind wiped, tugging at his coattail. His head quirked to the side as he made his way across the cement sidewalk. Palm trees rustled overheard and the headlights of a car drove past, momentarily blinding Castiel. His eyes squinted, watching as the truck disappeared around a corner. Pocketing his hands, he made his way into the neighborhood.

He paused, standing among the worn down homes. Closing his eyes, he listened. A whimpering soul reached his angel radar. The soul of a young girl who was currently hiding inside a closet. A second girl huddled up closer to the first, providing a steady comfort. Castiel's eyes snapped open. His gaze landed on a house that had seen better days. He moved forward swiftly, fingers curling. He had found her.

With a second flutter of wings, he landed in a child's bedroom. The lights were out and the door was closed. He could hear shouting between a man and woman outside the room. Glass smashed against the floor. He could hear pleading from a woman as flesh hit flesh. Castiel's frown deepened. He stepped forward ready to deal with the asshat, but a second whimper paused his pursuit. His eyes focused back on the closet door cracked slightly open. He moved forward, avoiding the strewn dolls and doll house. He kicked a dress out of the way as his hand reached towards the knob. One of the girls tensed, he could sense the cogs clicking in her brain as she decided the best way to escape with her friend.

He opened the door and a fist immediately connected with his left cheek, a ferocious snarl igniting from parted lips. Big brown eyes bore into his own cool blue as he stumbled back from the powerful unexpected punch. He should have expected a reaction such as that. His time spent with Ben and Alec showed the angel just how powerful these children could be. He shook his head clearing the stars. His eyes met the young girl as she stood guard over the human girl who was slightly older. The human child held her knees against her chest, shock crossing her features at the unknown man in her room. There was another crash and more shouting, but the brown eyed girl never moved from her position.

"Who the hell are you?"The child, finally, snarled. Her dark hair was short, but Castiel could tell it was growing out from a buzz-cut. A militant buzz-cut that Ben and Alec had also once had. Castiel moved forward, but the girl situated herself so that Castiel wouldn't be able to get past her. Castiel raised a brow, intrigued by the nine-year-old's boldness.

"I'm here to take you home, Max,"Castiel responded, holding up reassuring hands. Max paused, surprised that the man knew her name. But, her surprise turned into stony indifference.

"You didn't answer my question,"Max remarked, her fists tightening. She moved closer to the weeping girl, gently comforting her. Another crash was heard and the girl sniffled. Max's gaze softened momentarily as she silently comforted her crying friend, before she refocused on the current enemy in the room. "Well?" Max drawled.

"Castiel," The angel answered. Max snorted, rotating her hand in demand for more information. "I'm an angel of the Lord." Max peeled into laughter, leaning against the door frame.

"Wow,"she stated. "Those bastards must have done a number on you." Castiel realized the laughter was a diversion a moment to late, when a second powerful fist hit him in the gut and he found himself held up against the wall. The angel knew he could easily take down Max, but he wanted to build trust with the girl. And the best way to build trust was to act harmless. Though he was far from harmless. "Clever of them to use our names,"Max continued with a growl. "Almost had me fooled for a second if I didn't see you appear out of nowhere." Max's chocolate eyes squinted. "What? Is Manticore working on teleportation now?" Castiel's lips tightened at the mention of that horrible place.

"Lucy,"Max stated, one eye wandering to the shaking girl who had finally left the closet. "Watch the door. Make sure no one comes in." Lucy darted, placing an ear against the wood. Max's cold eyes once more landed on the angel. "What's your designation?"

"I don't have one,"Castiel responded. Max frowned.

"Lies,"she answered. "Everyone has a designation."

"I don't,"Castiel said. "Because I'm not from _Manticore._ " He hissed the name out like a curse on the tip of his tongue. The way he said Manticore had Max loosening her hold as her eyes searched his features, looking for the trick. "If you must, you can check the back of my neck." Max grunted, the angel's feet touching the floor before his face slammed against the wall. He felt small fingers dance across his neck and heard a gasp of surprise.

"No barcode,"she whispered. She stepped away from the angel, reconsidering his earlier words. "Besides, you're too old to be an x-series." She bit her lip, stepping away from the unknown. Her eyes caught Lucy's and the girl shook her head. "If you're not Manticore than what are you?"

"An angel,"Castiel answered. Max raised a brow, a sarcastic smile curling her lips.

"Right,"she drawled. She didn't loosen her stance, still finding the strange man a threat. She gave the angel a once over. "Than where's your wings, Birdman?"Castiel's eyes glowed blue and the shadow of his wings appeared against the wall. Both girls gasped, guarding their eyes from the holy light. He turned down his power, meeting the chocolate orbs once more.

"You're really an angel?"Lucy whispered. She watched the angel hopefully. The angel could tell the hopeful look was for the possible downfall of her abusive father. Castiel nodded. Max had become quiet, back leaning against the door frame.

"Max?"the angel questioned. The sooner he could get Max to Bobby's the better he'd feel. From what it sounded like, this home was not fit for a child. He might even take Lucy with him. Or smite the bastard who was beating on his wife and probably hurts his own daughter as well.

"The blue lady sent you,"She whispered, awed. Her eyes filled with hope. "Ben was right." Castiel's brows furrowed as a frown curved his lips.

"I don't know who this blue lady is, little one,"Castiel stated. "But, I can tell you that your brother, Ben, asked me to find you." Max's face lit up.

"Ben,"She exclaimed. "Ben's alright?" Castiel nodded.

"He is safe and happy,"Castiel reassured. "And with Alec." Max's smile widened when she realized that two of her fellow escapees had made it out alive. Though her and Alec never saw eye to eye, he was Ben's twin and Max knew that Alec made Ben feel safe.

"Can you take me to them, right now?"She marched forward, immediately grabbing a bag and packing clothes. She wanted to see her brother and Alec. She wanted to reunite with her unit. She felt it in her bones. The ache to be with family. But her excitement died down when she noticed Castiel shaking his head. "Why not?" Her eyes flashed fiercely. She ignored Lucy begging her to stay. She loved Lucy, but she couldn't stay. Not when her family was alive. She could always take Lucy with her.

"They are with their father and uncle,"Castiel stated. Max's eyes popped and a soft smile danced across her lips. Father and Uncle? Ben had found a family that wanted him. Her smile wavered as she considered the statement. Ben had found everything he'd always wanted. He wouldn't stay with her now. Wouldn't stay with the unit and that broke her heart. She didn't think when Zach ordered escape and evade that she would lose contact with her brothers and sisters.

"Why does that mean I can't see them,"Max mumbled, slowing down her packing. She felt a soft hand touch her own hand as her foster sister smiled at her.

"You can stay with me,"Lucy whispered. Max could hear the plead in her voice. The shouting had quieted down and Jack was drunkenly stumbling through the house. That wasn't good.

"You'll see them,"Castiel promised. "I'm just taking you to a safe place. Your other siblings are there as well." Max perked up before her eyes darkened.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"She growled.

Castiel quirked his head to the side, confused by the girl's hesitance. "Why would I trick you?"he asked, curiously. Max snorted, crossing her arms.

"You tell me,"the transgenic retorted. "Most adults lie and trick." Castiel furrowed his brows.

"Do I look like most adults?"he asked. Max opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to respond to the question. She settled with a grunt, tossing the last of her clothes into the bag.

"If this turns out to be a trick,"She stated, tossing the bag over her shoulder. "I'm removing your spleen." Castiel's brows shot to his hairline as the girl gave him a promising glare. He wanted to ask 'with what?' but he had a feeling the response would be horrifying.

"Sounds fair,"Castiel agreed. Max smiled triumphantly. Lucy followed Max around like a lost puppy. A puppy that was about to lose the only good thing that came into her life. She looked desperate as she silently begged her friend and protector to stay.

"Also,"Max stated, placing a calming hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy's coming with us." Castiel raised a brow. That wasn't part of the plan. But then again, he doubted Bobby or the Winchesters cared if an extra tagged along, especially if the girl was from an abusive household.

"Really?"Lucy whispered, eyes wide. Max nodded, patting the girl's shoulder.

"Never leave a man behind,"Max answered with a smirk. Her smirk, quickly, crumbled into a frown. "One good thing Manticore taught us." Castiel glanced up at the ceiling before eyes landing back on Max. Dean was gonna like this kid. Loyal to family and tough as nails.

"Have a problem with that, Birdman?"Max asked, lifting a brow. Castiel shook his head and Max relaxed her stance as Lucy thanked the angel profusely.

The girls prepared and Max kept an ear out for Jack. He was drunk and belligerent right now. And she knew Joanne was probably unconscious somewhere. Guilt festered in her stomach for leaving the woman, but Max knew she and Lucy needed to leave now. Because when Jack got drunk, he didn't only get mean...She gulped, closing her eyes. She could hear the shaky breaths from Lucy as she wiped fearful tears from her cheeks. Max stayed because she needed to protect Lucy. Now there was a way out and Lucy was willing to take it.

"It's gonna be okay, Lucy,"Max promised. Lucy nodded, pulling on shoes.

"What about Mom?"the girl whispered. Max raised her head, catching Lucy's blue orbs.

"I'll come back and save her,"Max promised. "We just need to get you out." Lucy nodded as Castiel's eyes glowed bright. He threw open the door, marching out of the room. "Where are you going?" Max demanded, but the angel didn't respond. He made his way towards the living room where a football game was on screen and a drunk was passed out in a sofa chair. Castiel took note of the broken glass and drops of blood. His scowl darkened, eyes glowing bright blue.

Max was young. A child who was still afraid of adult authority figures. But, Castiel wasn't and he'd be happy smiting the bastard.

The two girls followed, still clad in pajamas. They peaked around the corner, watching as Castiel raised his hand towards the drooling man's forehead.

The room shook and windows burst. A ringing filled the room, drowning out Lucy's screams as Max dragged her to safety. Castiel's eyes widened in fear, realizing that he had been found. He had used his powers and they had been able to track him down.

An archangel appeared, throwing Castiel back with the force of his power. Several more appeared in sequence each with hands behind their back. Castiel coughed, brushing the glass from his coat as the group of angels stood around the unconscious man.

"Raphael,"Castiel snarled, pulling out his knife as he stood to his feet. Raphael smirked and Castiel told the two girls to run. The girls ran, doors slamming open, and disappearing into the California night. He'd track them down later.

"Hello, Castiel,"Raphael stated. He nodded his head and two angels moved forward. Castiel slashed and fought, taking two of his brothers down but a sister grabbed hold of him, pushing him towards the floor. Raphael crossed the ground, dark shoes crunching glass. He knelt down, meeting the restrained angel. "You took something of ours. We'd like it back."

"Screw yourself, asshat,"Castiel spat. He wouldn't tell Raphael anything. He took it for a reason when he escaped their prison. That thing needed to be destroyed or hidden, if destruction was impossible. He should have been more careful. Kept his powers in check, but the human had made him angry. Anger had gotten the best of him.

"My,"Raphael hummed. "Aren't you sounding more like a Winchester everyday." The angel quirked his head to the side. "Influencing you in such a way that you'd turn your back on your own brothers and sisters. On God's will."

"What you want isn't God's will,"Castiel snarled. God would never wish destruction on his creation. In fact, he was sure half the prophesied apocalypse was made up by angels in higher power for control. They had chosen control and corruption. They fed off others' misery. In Castiel's opinion, they were no better than the demons that resided in Hell. They had chosen their path. He was choosing his. To fight for humanity and for Heaven.

"Where is the amulet,"Raphael asked. Castiel glared daggers, keeping his mouth shut. He had never revealed where the rebel forces were hiding. He would never tell Raphael where the key was. They may have found it, but Castiel had hidden it away again. Somewhere no man or angel would think of looking.

"I can repeat my earlier statement if you like,"Castiel answered back. He was sounding more like Dean everyday. Maybe the Winchesters were rubbing off on him. In a good way at least. He sent out a silent warning to his fellow rebels as his neck whip-lashed backwards from the mighty kick delivered. Blood dribbled from his lips as he was pulled to his feet. The only thought that crossed his mind was he wouldn't be keeping his promise to Max or Dean.

"Take him back to Heaven,"Raphael ordered. The angels disappeared, leaving a messed up house and an unconscious drunk behind.

* * *

The boys laughed loudly as Dean did impersonations at the table. Sam rolled his eyes when his brother did a decent version of the Godfather and waved the chopstick, in his hand, around. Sam slurped up a few noodles from the Chinese takeout container that he brought back to the motel. They were currently in Kansas, trying to make their way back to Bobby's before the holidays started. According to Bobby, hunters were starting to arrive alone or with transgenic children.

Bobby, normally a hermit, was overwhelmed by the energy that had exploded in his home. And from the conversations that Sam had managed with Bobby, children were running about his house and hunters were eating his food. He could tell Bobby was overwhelmed. But, the older man wouldn't trade out the recklessness of his current life when he heard the phone conversation between the twins and several of their unit mates. There was a lot of tears and excitement. Hearing his siblings' voices only thrilled Ben.

Though bad thoughts drifted through the child's head occasionally, he was making an effort to keep them away. To know he was safe and alright when he was with his family.

"Do Elmur Fudd, Dad,"Alec requested, muffling his giggle with a hand. Dinner had been completely forgotten as the twins threw out different impersonation requests.

"Sneak into the theater will you, you wasically wabbit?" Dean said, raising a brow. Alec cackled, falling back into his chair. Ben's reaction was a lot more subdued, though Sam noticed the amusement sparkle in the child's eyes. "Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit."

"I like that one!"Alec exclaimed, holding his side as his chest rumbled. His face was bright red from the laughter as his blonde hair stood out in contrast. Alec thought the world of Dean. He thought Dean was the funniest guy around. He had even told people that. He once let a comedian know, who was being harassed by gremlins, that he thought he was funny but his Dad was way funnier. They had taken care of the pesky gremlins quickly, before heading out of Mississippi. The statement had only pumped up Dean's ego.

Dean sobered, smiling at the little boy. "You do one,"Dean stated, leaning back and taking a sip of his beer. Alec's nose crinkled as he considered a character.

"Which one?"Alec asked. Dean shrugged. The boy poked his tongue out before grabbing the baby carrot that Sam was forcing him to eat. "Ay, What's up Doc?" He gnawed on his carrot. Ben grinned, making a finger gun.

"Bang,"Ben stated, smirking. Alec's brows shot up. He returned the smirk, clutching his heart as he fell off the wooden chair and hit the floor. His tongue lulled out of his mouth. Ben peaked over the side, staring at his fallen brother. He made a concerned face before taking a deep breath. "Gee...I hope it didn't hurt too much when I killed you, Mister Wabbit."

Dean roared, he covered his face as his stomach and chest rumbled. Alec giggled on the floor, cheek pressed to the dirty linoleum. Even Sam lost it as he wiped happy tears from his eyes. The child had enunciated each word perfectly, sounding exactly like Elmur Fudd. It was a rare occasion when Ben let loose his fears and just enjoyed being a kid. But, he was getting there. He was learning and the longer he spent with Sam and Dean, the more confident he had become.

"That was awesome, Benny,"Dean stated, wiping the cheerful tears from his eyes. The child smiled sheepishly, twirling the noodles around his chopstick. The hunter coughed into his hand, trying to get his hiccuped breaths under control.

"Yeah,"Alec agreed from the floor. His statement between two giggles. "That was awesome." Ben shrugged, biting his lip to hide the happy grin. He wasn't used to being the funny one. That was always Alec. But, occasionally, according to Dean, he was hilarious.

Alec climbed to his feet, shouting, "I'm alive," and tackled his brother. Ben hit the ground as he tried to get the upper hand on Alec's surprise attack. Ben ended up in a headlock as he struggled to escape his brother's grip.

"Hey,"Alec said as Ben swept his feet and they both hit the floor.

"You're the one who attacked first,"Ben stated, playfully smacking his brother. "It was self-defense." Alec shoved Ben off, pretending to be annoyed. But Alec never was able to keep a straight face for long.

"Say,"Alec exclaimed from his place on the ground. "We should do a whole reenactment of a Looney Tunes' battle. Anvils and everything!"Sam's eyes widened as he coughed on his beer. The images of metal pans smacking faces crossed his mind. This wouldn't end well.

"That's not gonna happen,"Sam blurted, features paled. He knew how far Alec would go with pranks. He had been on the receiving end for a few of them. And he was pretty sure that Alec could get hold of an anvil some how.

"Why not?"Alec whined, pouting out his bottom lip and crossing his arm. Sam refused to fall for that look. Alec had learned a while back that he had a lot of control over the older set of Winchester brothers when he appeared upset. The puppy eyes...or kitten eyes which Dean liked to call them, were really good at manipulating a situation.

"Because unlike Looney Tunes,"Sam stated. "We can die if an anvil is dropped on our heads." Or a pan to the face which was the more likely culprit in a Looney Tune reenactment.

"Oh come on, Sammy,"Dean stated. "Live a little." Sam knew Dean was teasing. He knew his brother didn't care for a pan to the face either, but it still irked him when Dean did this. Sam glared.

"Yeah, Uncle Sam,"Alec mimicked with that shit-eating grin that he inherited from Dean. The same one that drove Sam nuts. "Live a little."

"How about you finish your dinner,"Sam responded, pulling out the parent card. He was always pulling out the parent card. The one that was never the fun one. That was Dean. Sam was always the guy that made sure showers were had. Hair and teeth were brushed. Kids were in bed on time. Or did their chores and homework. It drove him nuts because he was the one who made sure everything was in order and they still dubbed Dean the awesome one.

"I don't like the green stuff,"Alec argued. Ben, always the obedient child, had already sat back in his chair and started finishing his noodles.

"Then eat around the green stuff,"Sam retorted. Alec pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at his plate from the floor.

"But, it has already tainted the possible good stuff with it's green yuckiness." Alec's nose wrinkled in disgust. Like Dean, Alec had a huge aversion to anything green. That disgust made it practically impossible to get anything of nutritional value into the boy. But unlike Dean, Alec was a way pickier eater. He liked burgers, pizza, and anything with sugar and that was about it. Anything that looked or smelled funny, he'd turn his nose to. Complete opposite from Ben, who willingly tried new foods. Sam wondered if Alec would eventually grow out of it.

"Alec,"Sam warned, but Dean beat him to the reprimand.

"Alec,"Dean stated, copying Dad's best glare. "Listen to Uncle Sam. Get back in your chair and eat your grub." Alec huffed, climbing to his feet and plopping despondently in his chair. He glared at his meal, stubbornly refusing to do the second request.

Again, Sam felt irritated that Alec immediately listened to Dean. He fought Sam left and right, but when Dean made a request it was immediate. He was beginning to understand how his own father felt. He had been a petulant child and he couldn't help but feel bad about all the petty arguments that he had with John.

"I'm not gonna eat the green stuff,"Alec reiterated stubbornly. He definitely had the Winchester stubbornness.

"Well, tough shit,"Dean answered, eating his own noodles. "You eat what's put in front of you."

"Tough shit,"Alec grumbled, sourly, poking at the noodles and orange chicken. He rested his chin on his arm, sighing heavily. Dean provided a leveled glare, but Alec never backed down.

"Maybe, you can pick the onions out,"Ben suggested, always the mediator. "If you try it, I'm sure you'll like it." Alec shook his head, kicking out his feet. Moments like these, Sam forgot that Alec and Ben were genetically engineered supersoldiers. All he saw was a stubborn child that was extremely picky about his food.

"It smells funny,"Alec mumbled, wrinkling his nose. Ben rolled his eyes, returning back to his meal.

"It's Chinese food,"Dean replied. "Deep fried and covered in grease. Just how you like it." Only because they bought the food at the cheapest restaurant Sam could find. One day, he'd invest in authentic Chinese cuisine. It was one of the reasons Sam was forcing the boys to eat apples and carrots. His health conscious mind was horrified about pumping the boys full of foods that were high in cholesterol and antibiotics.

"It's not burgers,"Alec mumbled.

"No,"Dean agreed. "It's not. But, it's time to broaden your pallet, kiddo."

"Maybe I don't want to broaden my pallet,"Alec huffed. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam was shocked by the hunter's patience.

"Let's make a deal,"Dean stated, leaning forward. Alec matched his stare, copying his movement.

"What deal?"he asked.

"If you try one bite,"Dean reasoned before raising a finger at Alec's protest. "Uh...and you don't like it. You don't have to eat it. But you've gotta try it. Deal?" Alec huffed, playing with a noodle. Sam's eyes darted between his brother and his nephew. If this worked, Dean was a miracle worker.

"Fine,"Alec decided. He took a bite of the noodles, eyes brightening as he slurped up a noodle. "Hmmm.."

"Good?"Dean asked. Alec nodded his head, taking another bite of the noodles. "Try the chicken, Al." Alec wrinkled his nose before taking a bite of the chicken. He brightened. "It smells funny,"Alec answered, chewing. "But it's sweet."

"Told yah,"Dean answered, going back to his own meal. "No more picky eating." Alec nodded, wrinkling his nose.

"I still don't like the green stuff,"Alec replied.

"Alec,"Sam drawled. The bok choy and onions was the only thing on that plate that had some nutritional value.

"Then you don't have to eat it,"Dean replied. "As long as you tried it."

"Dean,"Sam protested as Alec gave a satisfied grin. He shoved the green veggies off his plate. "That's the only thing with-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alec and I made a deal,"Dean replied. "I don't back out on deals."

"But, it's vegetables," Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes before settling his gaze on the blonde boy.

"Alec will you eat an extra apple slice to satisfy your uncle?"Dean asked. Alec shrugged, answering 'fine'. Sam frowned and Dean smirked. It really was unfair.

Ben took a bite of the egg roll, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think I like this,"he stated. He glanced over at Alec, who was dangling a noodle over his open mouth. "Do you wanna trade?"

Alec shrugged. "sure,"he answered. He liked the egg rolls and Benny, for some weird reason, liked the bok choy. They switched plates finishing off the remains of the food the other didn't like.

Sam's phone rang and the hunter stood to his feet. He paced the length of the living room and the twins watched.

"Bobby,"the hunter greeted. There was a muffle as Bobby responded. "Yeah, sorry about that. Dean's phone is dead-"

Dean perked as he listened to his brother. He poured the twins a second glass of milk.

"Yeah,"Sam continued. "Everyone's doing great. Just finished a hunt in Kansas. We're heading your way for Thanksgiving-" Sam paused as he listened to Bobby. Alec could hear the older hunter discussing the utter mayhem his house was under. Alec smirked as he shoveled noodles into his mouth. Dad was right. He shouldn't be so picky because Chinese food was awesome.

"Yeah, we promise we'll be early,"Sam answered, smiling against the receiver. He glanced at the boys, chuckling. "I promise they haven't grown much...yeah, Dean and I realize kids grow like weeds."

"Hi, Bobby!"Alec shouted.

"Yeah,"Sam continued. "That was Alec." He glanced over at Alec. "Bobby says 'hi' back and you better be behavin'"

"I'm always behaving,"Alec stated over a mouthful of food. Ben snorted. Alec glared. "It's true, Ben."

"I'll believe it when I see it,"Ben retorted with a smirk. Alec stuck out his tongue and Ben returned the gesture. They ignored Dean's reprimand.

"Sam,"Dean stated. "What does Bobby want?"

"Hey, Bobby,"Sam interrupted. "Is there anything you need?" There was a muffled reply as the hunter gave a list of everything that is needed for Thanksgiving. "Yeah...uh huh...got it...we'll pick that up on our way to your place." He hung up after a quick goodbye.

"What's up?"Dean asked as Sam fell back into his chair.

"We need to pick up cranberry sauce, stuffing mix, and potatoes,"Sam replied, sipping on his beer. "Bobby hasn't had time to run out and get that stuff."

"I'm guessing we'll need a lot,"Dean assumed. Sam nodded. They were feeding a whole house of hunters and transgenic children. They were definitely going to need a ton of food. "Awesome."

"Is Thanksgiving fun?"Alec asked, sliding off his chair and throwing away his paper plate.

"You eat and drink,"Dean replied. "What's more fun than that."

"Christmas?"Sam suggested with a smile. Dean brightened, realizing this would be the first Christmas with kids. He was gonna make sure that the boys had plenty of presents under the Christmas tree. Unlike his father, he and Sam would be there for Christmas. Make it as special as possible. Have the boys meet Santa Claus, make Christmas cookies, and have Sam's famous eggnog added on to the list of awesomeness.

"What's Christmas like?"Ben asked.

"Awesome,"Dean replied. "There's presents and cookies and Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus?"Alec wondered.

"Yeah,"the hunter continued. "Fat man in a red suit that brings good children presents and candy." Alec's mouth gaped in awe.

"Are we good?"Ben whispered, hopefully.

"Sure are,"Dean replied. "Santa probably has a whole sleigh full of gifts just for you two."

"How do you know about this guy?"Alec asked, suspiciously. "Why'd he bring presents to random children? Sounds kinda suspicious to me."

" 'Cause he's merry and shit,"Dean replied. "Sam'll read you some Christmas stories." Sam always liked doing that holiday shit anyways. And from the look on his brother's face, Sam already had plans of reading Christmas stories to the boys.

"I just don't get it,"Alec stated. Dean raised a brow. "Why bring kids presents? What does he get from it? Do the children owe him later?" Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah,"Dean answered. "Saint Nick is just a good guy."

"But, you said taking candy from strangers is bad,"Ben reminded.

"Santa Claus is the exception,"Sam promised. "You don't even see him. He sneaks in and out through the chimney and the next morning there's a ton of presents under the tree." The boys' brows furrowed as they tried to understand the concept of Christmas.

"Why doesn't he just use the window?"Alec asked.

"Why hasn't anyone ever seen him before?"Ben questioned at the same time. They crossed their arms, leveling inquiring glares a the two hunters.

"Because some houses have alarms,"Dean replied. "And Santa doesn't want to be a celebrity."

"Why not?"Alec asked.

"Would you like being stalked by paparazzi when you're being nice to people?"Dean asked. Alec shook his head. "It would give him bad mojo. People always think kindness is fake when caught on tape." Sam snorted, sipping on his beer. The boys were still confused, but they'd just crack open the Christmas stories later.

Alec threw his hands in the air. "I still don't get it." Dean chuckled, leaning over the table and ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

The cart squeaked as it rolled along the tiled floor of a supermarket. Alec's forehead rested against the bar. He moaned miserably, hoping Sam would take pity on him and let him leave. He hated shopping. He hated being stuck in a fluorescent lit hellhole where carts squeaked and people rushed. It was...Hell. He glanced over at his brother, who was leaning against the produce box. Like him, Ben's eyes were drained of all spirit. That's what shopping did. It drained people's spirits. This phenomenon needed to be investigated. Alec groaned loudly again and all he earned was a pat on the back from Sam, before he began packing potatoes.

He could hear time ticking by and a whole ten minutes had passed spending time in the produce section. Sam kept calling Bobby, asking if there was anything else needed, and the shopping continued. He would explore, but Sam would throw a bitch fit about wandering off and stranger danger. So, Alec stayed put. The cart squeaked again and Alec winced.

"Uncle Sam,"Alec moaned, hanging over the cart. Sam's head tilted as he packed ginger. A request from some lady named Ellen.

"What is it, Alec?" Alec sighed heavily, green eyes penetrating Sam's own grey-blue.

"Please,"He pleaded. Boy, did he sound pathetic. "Can Ben and I wait in the car?" The car would be better than this torture hole. At least, in the impala, they had their toys. "I'm literally dying, right now."

Sam rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatics, shaking his head. "Nope,"Sam replied. "You're staying with me."

"Why?" Alec huffed. Sam was an unrelenting bastard. Didn't he realize he was an x5 and could take care of himself?

"Because you're nine,"Sam answered. Alec's jaw slacked.

"So,"Alec replied. "I'm practically an adult. That deserves adult privileges. Like staying alone in the car while you shop."

"Not gonna happen, Alec,"Dean stated as he approached his brother. He placed two cases of beer into the cart. The beer was for Thanksgiving. He was sure other hunters would bring alcoholic beverages as well. Alcohol was practically a vitamin in the hunter community.

"Why not?"Alec mumbled. He crossed his arms, petulantly, pushing out his bottom lip. He knew Dean couldn't resist this look.

"Because you're adorable,"Dean answered, as he tooth-picked a sample. "And I don't want some dick grabbin' yah because of that."

Alec sighed, conceding to the statement. His dad was right. He was pretty adorable. Some strangers just couldn't resist. Like the cheek-pinching old ladies. Alec shivered as he remembered the copious amount of cheek-pinching when they were in Missouri. Some retirement home was being haunted. The hunt was miserable because of that aspect. All the cooing over the adorable twins. It was disgusting.

"I'll make it hard for 'em,"Alec proposed. "Punch 'em between the eyes." Dean shook his head. Like Sam, Dean was an unrelenting bastard too.

"Not happening,"Dean and Sam said, simultaneously. Alec grabbed his face, pulling his cheeks down in misery.

"Ben hates this too."He tried for a different tactic. Ben glanced up, breaking from his daze, when he heard his name.

"What?"he asked. Alec rolled his eyes. Ben was always in his own world. Probably making up some story or shit.

"You hate shopping,"Alec reiterated. Ben tilted his head and shrugged. Alec glanced up at Dean and Sam. His father and uncle were far too tall. Like skyscrapers in a city. Alec practically had to tilt his head completely back just to see their faces. "And we hate vegetation." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't mind,"Ben stated before going back to his daydreaming. His brother was a daydreaming looney bin. Alec was gobsmacked that his twin didn't back him up. That's what twins do. Have their brother's back.

"Ben,"Alec whined. "You're supposed to be on my side. I'm trying to get us out of this."

"You're not waiting in the car,"Dean stated with finality. Sam nodded his gigantic head, agreeably. Stupid adults. Alec glared, taking on a soured expression. If he couldn't leave the supermarket, maybe he could compromise and at least get out of the vegetable section.

He threw a dramatic hand over his forehead, leaning exasperatingly against a crate full of tomatoes. He noticed his parental figures rolling their eyes at his dramatics. Shit. Maybe he should be an actor. He'd be good at that. "These vegetables are giving me a headache,"Alec complained. "The smell is too much for my sensitive nose." He fell back against Ben, giggling when his brother shoved him off. Serves him right. "I feel myself growing faint."

Dean snorted before placing large hands against the two boys' backs. "Then we better fix that,"Dean decided as he herded the boys away from the horrible vegetables. Alec grinned. God, Alec loved his Dad. "How does bread sound?" Alec perked. Bread was closer to candy. And candy could easily fit in his pockets. He was dying for a packet of M&Ms.

"Better than vegetables,"Alec answered, grinning from ear to ear. Dean chuckled.

"Sammy,"he addressed his brother. Sam looked up from the Pistachios he was debating on buying. "Gonna get rolls. The boys are coming with me." Sam nodded before returning his focus to the organic goods.

Alec, momentarily, skipped ahead. He paused, running back, and jumped on Dean's back. The hunter made an 'oomph' sound as he lost balance for a second. He shifted his weight, making sure both him and Alec were both comfortable.

"You're getting big,"Dean mentioned as a passing thought. Alec shrugged, proceeding to kick at Ben's head. Ben batted his foot away, pulling a bitch face that he had seen multiple times on Sam's face. Alec giggled.

"I guess,"Alec replied. He didn't want to grow-up. Growing up meant no more piggyback rides. He teased about being an adult and wanting adult privileges. But, growing up meant being as tall as Dean. Being tall meant no more piggyback rides or pretending to sleep in the backseat, so that his Dad could carry him into the motel room and tuck him in. Alec didn't want that. He had missed out on being a kid for nine years because of Manticore and he needed to milk the rest of his childhood as long as he could.

"Headache gone?"Dean asked. Alec nodded.

"Vegetables make me sick,"Alec answered. "I don't buy the health benefits." Dean chuckled as he headed down the bread isle.

"What about you Benny?"

"The cart was squeaky,"Ben answered, running a finger along the racks of bread. "I don't like squeaky carts."

"You and me both, kiddo,"Dean answered. Alec slid off of his back, sneakered feet hitting tiled floors. He had noticed the candy isle and he wondered if he could blur past his Dad and quickly snag a few high-fructose treats. "Don't even think about it, Al." Well, there goes that plan.

"What was I thinking?"Alec asked, crossing his arms.

"Sneaking off and snagging treats,"Dean answered. Damn, he was good. He took the bread rolls that Dean handed him.

"I'll be quick,"Alec promised. "Uncle Sam won't even know." Dean arched a brow. "I'll get you a bag of candy too." His Dad wouldn't be able to resist. He absolutely loved candy almost as much as Alec did. He ignored Ben's disapproving look and that stupid moral compass of his. Maybe, he should have told Ben to drop the moral compass because it was annoying. Ben was doing better. Though he occasionally thought about the Blue Lady, she wasn't a huge part of his life anymore. But, Alec couldn't completely tell since it only had been a few days. A lot had happened within a month. Hard to believe he had only been with Sam and Dean for a little longer than that. It felt like forever. He wanted it to be forever.

"I never saw you,"Dean stated as he grabbed a second bag of rolls. "You snuck off when we were heading to isle six for stuffing." He took the bag from Alec's hand. God, he loved his Dad. "I expect snickers and twix." Alec grinned widely.

"I'll make it quick,"Alec repeated. Dean raised a brow before herding Ben down the isle.

"You better,"Dean replied before turning his back on his son/clone. Alec ran, he skidded to the entrance before easily stepping into the swarm of people. Thanksgiving must be a big deal because everyone was buying turkeys and stuffing and cranberry sauce. The fat man, Dean was talking about was out. In his stupid jolly red suit and his long beard. He honestly wondered how Santa made it around the world in twenty-four hours. Sam said magic, but Alec wasn't buying it. The old man must have clones. It was the only logical explanation.

He bumped into a man with sunglasses and the guy straightened him out. The smile that curled the man's lips disturbed Alec as the child backed away. He ignored the half-ass apology as he stumbled away from the man. The man's eyes never lingered from the retreating boy until Alec turned down the candy isle.

He looked both ways before blurring and grabbing every sweet that would easily fit in his sweatshirt pockets. He grabbed twix, snickers, crunch bars, and M&Ms. He paused for a second, before reaching for a cadbury bar for Sam. Uncle Sam was bound to find out and a little bribery never hurt anyone. It might lessen the punishment later as well. He'd rather have a time-out for ten minutes than the normal hour.

He left the candy isle, noticing his family at checkout. He sauntered up, ignoring Sam's question of where he had been. Alec just smiled, beyond excited for the delicious candy that was in his pocket.

* * *

"I can't believe you let him shoplift!" Sam exclaimed. This was the forth time he had said it during the drive towards Bobby's. They were close to the Kansas border and they were driving all the way through with no pit stops. Dean said the drive would only be about seven or eight hours. Alec rolled his eyes. The shoplifting wasn't that big of a deal. Dean didn't seem to care either as he snacked happily on the twix that Alec had offered him.

"What are we teaching the boys?!" Sam continued, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're giving Alec mixed signals. We tell him not to steal-" He pointed an accusatory finger at Dean. "But, when we want candy. It's alright." Dean chuckled and Sam's face puckered. "This isn't a joke, Dean. We're raising a delinquent."

"Relax, Sammy,"Dean responded as he tossed the candy wrapper behind him. "It's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?!" Sam shouted. He looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Alec thought it was hilarious. Dean and Alec had tried to pull one over on Sam. But, Uncle Sam was too smart. He immediately caught on to the lie and had lost it. Ben was curled in the corner, ear plugs in as he wrote in his new journal. He didn't want to get caught up in the mayhem known as the Winchester car-ride.

"We're teaching Alec that lying and stealing is fine,"Sam continued, gesticulating wildly. "As long as he doesn't get caught. How is that no big deal?!"

"You're making this bigger than it is,"Dean tried to reason. He was met with a seething glare.

"He could become an art thief or a bank robber now because we messed up,"Sam continued. "Because we couldn't teach him properly right from wrong. Because-" He pointed a finger. Alec didn't want to join in. This was hilarious. "We're screw-ups."

"That's a little harsh," Dean stated, reaching for a snickers. Sam slapped the candy bar from his hand. "Dude!"

"Don't eat stolen candy,"Sam reprimanded.

"I eat what I like,"Dean barked. He punched Sam in the shoulder, losing focus momentarily on the road. "Bitch." He tagged on. This wasn't the friendly bitch. Oh no, this was the type of bitch his brother was. Who cares if Alec stole a bit of candy. The kid deserves candy after the type of life he had. After all the weird-ass hunts they'd been on. The Winchesters earned a few free treats, even if stolen, after protecting this country from apocalypses and crazy ass monsters.

"Jerk,"Sam seethed, shoving his brother's arm.

"Hey,"Dean growled. "Driving here." Sam frowned. Dean smirked. "Kids in the backseat."

"Why don't you care?"Sam asked, propping his feet on the dashboard and resting his head against the glass.

"Because we deserve a bit of delinquency after saving the world ten times over,"Dean answered, unwrapping the candy bar at the stoplight. Sam huffed, crossing his arms.

"Something that we started,"Sam mumbled. Dean swallowed his bite.

"It would have happened either way,"Dean answered. "Everyone was hellbent for an apocalypse. We just got caught in the crossfire." Sam sighed, conceding. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily.

Alec found this the perfect time to make a re-entrance into the conversation. He pulled out the cadbury bar, leaning over the seat. He tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam glanced up. "This is for you, Uncle Sam,"Alec said, handing the delicious treat over. Sam took it. He paused for a second, debating whether to say the next three words. Shit. He should. Uncle Sam's heart would melt, relinquishing his prison sentence. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. He pressed his cheek against Sam's head. "I love you."

And just as Alec expected, Sam's heart melted. The hunter returned the hug, all teary eyed and shit. That's what Sam liked to hear because he was a touchy-feely sort of guy. "I love you too, buddy," Sam said. Dean chuckled and Sam shot him an annoyed glare before his eyes softened. He ripped open the candy bar since cadbury was his favorite. Alec smiled victoriously when Sam took a bite. "But, you're still in trouble."

Alec's face fell. "But, you're eating the candy bar,"Alec reasoned. Sam shrugged.

"Enjoy the little things,"Sam responded. Dean made a loud, single laugh and pointed a finger at his brother.

"Zombieland,"Dean stated, proudly, hitting his brother's shoulder. Sam batted his hand away, taking another bite of his chocolate bar. Dean drummed the stirring wheel. Ben had removed the earplugs after noticing the yelling faces had disappeared.

"What's Zombieland?"Ben asked as he took the offered M&M from Alec. If Sam was okay with it, he decided he'd be fine with it too.

"One of the greatest zombie movies ever,"Dean responded. "Right up there with 28 Days Later."

"Can we watch it?"Alec asked as he buckled back into his seat. Sam silently ordered him too because Sam was afraid of small bodies crashing through car windows.

"Sure can,"Dean said, while at the same time Sam said 'Absolutely not.' The two brothers glared, before coming to a silent compromise.

"Maybe when you're older,"Dean decided. His eyes drifted back to the road, a frown forming across his face. "What the hell is this?"

The road was blocked by large trucks and men stood around the front, guns in hand. Alec and Ben leaned forward, looking at the blockade.

"Dean,"Sam whispered. His voice was harsh, stressed. "We need to back up."

"I know, Sam,"Dean answered. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. A feeling in his gut made him sick to his stomach. He put the impala into reverse. But two more trucks moved behind them, blocking their exit. They were trapped.

"Dad,"Ben whispered, eyes watery and lips wobbly. He knew what this was. He knew who this was. From Alec's stony expression, so did his brother. It was the end of the line for them. Two men stepped out from around the truck. One in a leather jacket and military pants. The other in dark glasses. Glasses that Alec recognized. The creepy man from the market.

"Mr. Winchester,"the leather jacket man said. His smile was like a cat that had caught the canary. "I see you have found my kids." The man's stony eyes met Dean's. "I'd like them back now." Dean's foot hovered over the pedal.

"Lydecker,"Alec whispered.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that nice long chapter was satisfying enough after the long hiatus. The next chapter will hopefully come out soon. Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. Also, fair warning more bad language. As you've noticed I've changed the angel storyline quite a bit from Supernatural. I wasn't happy with how they dealt with the angels nor the idea of God's disappearance. So, I decided to play off more on the biblical idea of fallen angels by making some of the angels choose to fall away from God and follow a more corrupt path. God may comeback early. Castiel's group are always the good guys. ;) I thought the show had carried on that story arch for far too long, making it weak. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 19

"Dad,"Alec whispered. "What should we do?" He didn't want to go back to Manticore. He didn't want to be under their thumb again. He didn't want to be scared or alone or tormented because they believed they owned him. Because they created him. His life was complete with Dean and Sam. He felt safe and loved, two feelings he had never experienced before. He had a brother. A brother he could pester and annoy and not have fear of him leaving. He had a family. Something he didn't realize he was missing.

When he looked at the smug face of Lydecker and his goons, the pit in Alec's stomach dropped. He didn't want to go to psy-ops. He didn't want to lose his father and uncle. He wanted to feel. He wanted to feel alive.

Alec's face set in determination. He knew it was the end of the road. He knew even if they tried running, they would be cornered again. He might as well go down fighting and hold onto the good memories.

Dean hadn't answered Alec, his foot hovered over the gas pedal. His mind shot through multiple plans. He was not losing his kids to that bastard.

"I prayed, Dad,"Ben murmured, frightened. "I prayed for Castiel, but he didn't come. He didn't come." They were on their own now.

"Dean,"Sam stated. He watched the soldiers closing in, guns in hand. He saw the smug face of that bastard colonel and his agents. Manticore thought they had Ben and Alec. They were wrong. The twins belonged to them now. They were Winchesters. Winchester blood coursed through their veins. Sam was not going to lose his nephews.

"Hold on,"Dean growled. Sam's brows shot up. Shit. Dean was going to do it. He was a man who was about to lose everything. And when one was about to lose everything, all logic disappeared. He turned around in his seat.

"Boys,"Sam commanded. "Buckle in." Alec and Ben fell back into their seats, buckling in. Dean revved the engine.

"Mr. Winchester,"Lydecker's voice called. "I suggest not doing anything stupid. Hand 493 and 494 over to us and we'll forget this ever happened." Tough shit. He wasn't handing his kids over to those monsters. He promised to protect them. If he couldn't, he'll die trying.

"They may have your face,"Lydecker continued. Sam could tell the colonel was getting nervous, though he hid it well. The bastard didn't know who he was messing with. "But, they are not yours. They belong to the government." Dean's eyes darkened. They were his. Alec and Ben were his boys, not that dick's. He loved them. He took care of them. He never used or hurt them. They were his kids. "Mr. Winchester."

"Eat gravel, Dickhead!" Dean shouted. He hit the gas pedal and the impala lurched forward, knocking two soldiers down.

"Duck!" Sam shouted as bullets sprayed the impala. Alec and Ben hit the impala's seats, covering their heads.

"Holy shit, Dad!" Alec shouted. Eyes wide. His stomach lurched as the impala drove full speed at the trucks, heading straight towards Lydecker. He grabbed Ben's hand as the boy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Come on, Baby,"Dean whispered, fury in his eyes as he patted the impala. "Drive true."

Lydecker jumped out of the way, the moment Dean nearly hit him. Then, Dean put the impala in reverse, rolling down the side of the hill that the road was on. He leaned backwards, maneuvering the impala to avoid trees. The twins screamed and Sam closed his eyes. He noticed the soldiers and Lydecker standing at the top of the hill.

"Dean,"Sam cried as the impala lurched to a stop.

"Is everyone alright,"Dean checked. The soldiers were already coming down the hill, guns ready.

"Are you crazy!" Alec shouted, sitting up, hair frazzled. He had never seen driving like that before. Ben was shaking next to him.

"I'll take that as a yes,"Dean replied. "Hold on!"

"Dean,"Sam shouted. "What are you doing?!" The impala couldn't possibly handle all the damage nor the terrain. It shouldn't be able to handle the fast speeds required for moving up a steep hill.

"We're going up!"Dean answered, hitting the gas pedal. Dirt and mud sprayed as the impala's wheels dug into the ground, racing back up the hill and around the trucks. "Come on, Baby. Come on. You can do it, girl." Dean chanted. The Manticore soldiers, once again, rolled out of the way, shooting at Baby.

Alec laughed manically, realizing his Dad's plan as they headed back up the side of the hill and around the large trucks. They reached the edge and the force caused the impala to jump, skidding onto the road. Lydecker shot at the impala, as tires left streaks and Dean hooted and hollered. The impala sped away, leaving the trucks in the distance.

"Holy shit,"Sam exclaimed, laughing. "It worked!"

"Course it did,"Dean stated, smugly. He watched as soldiers got into the trucks and his mouth set into a frown. The chase wasn't over yet.

"Dad!"Alec cried. "That was totally badass!" He pulled at his hair, green eyes darting towards the trucks as they tried to organize and pursue the Winchesters. "Did you see Lydecker's face?!" He glanced at Ben, who's nose was pressed to the window. "He was shocked! He wasn't expecting that!" He giggled, falling back into his seat. "I love my family." He grinned widely. He honestly thought it was the end of the road. That Lydecker had them. That he'd kill his Dad and Uncle, taking Ben and him back. But, he didn't because his Dad was a badass.

Dean grinned at the boy's excitement, but he knew it wasn't over yet. Lydecker wanted them. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Dad,"Ben asked, green eyes sparkling. "Can you teach me how to drive like that?"

"Me too,"Alec tagged on. He looked through the rearview mirror. Dean could see the pride and admiration on both boys' faces. He could see the hero worshiping in their eyes. To them, he was Dad and Dad was invincible.

"Sure can,"Dean agreed, glancing over at his brother. Sam had a look Dean hadn't seen in a long time. Admiration. The same look five-year-old Sam used to give him before he learned about the monsters and their lives went to shit. It was the type of look that Sam used to have when he realized and wanted his brother's protection.

"We need a plan,"Sam stated as he watched the trucks pursue. Dean hit the accelerator and the impala sped up. "They're gonna follow us until they knock us off the road or get to Bobby's." Neither scenarios were good. Sam doubted they could lose Manticore easily as well.

"We can lead them into unknown territory and take them down one at a time,"Alec suggested, leaning forward.

"Leave a bread trail and ambush,"Ben tagged on. "We've got the artillery and the training. It would be simple."

"Nothing's ever simple,"Dean answered, But he liked the twins' idea. He was not going to let Lydecker have them. He would not lose his kids to an evil agency that made children into monsters. His boys would not grow up to be assassins or whatever the hell those asshole adults wanted them to be. They were Winchesters through and through. Winchesters stuck together. "But, I like your idea." Ben perked, a smile twitching at his lips. The trucks were catching up. Dean turned a corner sharply. "What do you suggest?"

"We lead them into the next town over,"Ben stated. If he knew Manticore, they would avoid making a scene. Manticore didn't want to be discovered and heading into a public area would hopefully make them keep their heads low. Sam raised a brow. "Using traffic and people to throw them off and lose our trail, momentarily." He glanced at Alec and his brother nodded in agreement. "We find an enclosed space. Make them think we're running off to lick our wounds." Manticore was cocky. Sometimes they forgot how smart they made the x-series. They thought they could control a superior being because they designed them, but Ben knew they couldn't. One day, transgenics would rebel.

"A warehouse,"Alec continued. "A warehouse has high rafters, easy for spying. It's dark and provides places to hide. We have night vision which gives us the advantage. Ben and I can take them down."

"No,"Dean stated, stubbornly. Fists clenching the steering wheel. He wasn't going to allow it and he didn't care how indignant Alec got.

"No, what?"Alec responded, thrown off guard.

"No, you're not fighting,"Dean answered. "Uncle Sam and I will take care of these bastards. You and Ben are gonna hide, until the coast is clear." Alec crossed his arms.

"I'm not hiding like a sissy, Dad,"Alec argued. "I'm gonna fight. I'm done being afraid of these bastards. They designed me to be tough, so I'm gonna be tough." Dean shook his head and Alec kicked the back of his seat, earning him a glare.

"Me too,"Ben agreed, copying his brother's stance. He was done being afraid. Done relying on the Blue Lady. Done looking over his shoulders. Done with hopes of rescue and sanctuary. He was gonna start rescuing himself now. He didn't want to go back to Manticore, so he was gonna fight for his freedom.

"You're nine,"Dean countered, weakly.

"We're also military officers,"Alec stated. "With professional and exhaustive training since the day we could stand on two feet. We're fighting." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at his brother. Sam shrugged, unsure how to counter.

"We're not normal,"Ben added, softly. "We've never been normal. I believe it's time to accept that fact." It had been fun pretending to be normal kids. Fun, going to the park, eating ice-cream, listening to Alec whine about certain foods. It had been fun having Sam and Dean tuck them into bed. Take them to the beach and aquarium. Even take them grocery shopping. Hell, even the timeouts were fun as Alec despondently sat in the chair, complaining about the cruelties of the world.

But, today, they had to stop pretending. Today, they had to fight. Fight for their family and their freedom, so that tomorrow they could continue pretending this perfect life. So, tomorrow they could forget the past because the past would stop following them. Hopefully, permanently. "Don't disregard our experience because of our size."

Dean smirked at the statement, rubbing a stressed hand against his temple. He didn't want to endanger the boys, but what choice did they have? "I know,"Dean responded as he turned into traffic. Hopefully, that would throw the dickheads off for a while. "I have never disregarded your capabilities. It's just-" Dean bit his bottom lip, wiping at his eyes. "I want to protect you. I want to shield you from the shit shows of this world. I've done a pretty crappy job with the hunting and shit, but I thought I could protect you from this. I-" He felt two small hands, touch his shoulder.

"You have,"Ben promised. "We've never felt more safe in our lives." Dean laughed despondently, realizing that hunting a bunch of supernatural monsters was considered safe to the boys. Because the place they came from was a crap hole compared to ghosts.

"You and Uncle Sam mean the world to us,"Alec continued. "It's time to let us protect you for once." Alec smirked. "We've got your back."

Sam looked at Dean. "What choice do we have?"Sam asked, rhetorically. They both knew this was the only choice available. Even though it was a crappy choice. He didn't want the twins to grow up fast. He wanted them to be kids. But, they were x5s. Something both Winchester brothers kept forgetting.

"Fine,"Dean agreed. "We'll do your plan. But-" He glanced through the rear-view mirror. "You're not killing anyone. If you take a goon down, Sam and I'll finish them off. Got it?" It was a compromise. A last strand of hope to keep the boys innocent.

"Agreed,"the twins stated as one. They smirked. Even in the brink of danger, Dean was still protecting them. Trying to conserve their innocence. It only made the boys love their father and uncle even more.

"Good,"Dean stated. "Now let's hear that plan."

* * *

"Damn it!" Lydecker shouted, smacking the dashboard as one of his soldier's drove. The soldier glanced over at his commanding officer as Lydecker swore up a storm. The colonel had not expected that escape from the Winchesters. He thought they were cornered with no way out. He wasn't expecting that resourcefulness in a time of pressure. Most would have raised their hands and stepped out of the car, in surrender. They would have been fearful of the armed forces, pleading to be released. But, not Dean Winchester. Oh no, the man showed a reasonable amount of calmness when he tried to run down the colonel. Just so he could continue keeping 493 and 494. The property he had stolen from the United States government.

Lydecker let loose another string of cusses when Winchester took another sharp turn, causing the truck ahead to hit a ditch. He watched as his men piled out of the truck to see the damage. Lydecker waved his hand, telling the driver to continue on. They couldn't lose track of the x5s.

He should have realized the resourcefulness and quick problem solving was genetic. 493 and 494 had always excelled in espionage and mock missions as they evaded enemy forces with stealth and grace. They were far better than most of the x5s Manticore had currently. Free thinkers that didn't need the guards or COs telling them how to get out of trouble.

X5-494 was one of the best fighters, not because he was the strongest or fastest but because he didn't play by the rules. He played dirty, tricking his opponents into a sense of security before wiping the floor with them. Some of the best damn fighting Lydecker had ever seen. He was considered a troublemaker at Manticore because he was constantly tricking guards and escaping cells. He had been caught bribing and selling different medical drugs to staff and avoiding security like it was a walk in the park. 494 was smarter and more resourceful than most transgenics, which was saying something considering the x-series were designed to have a genius level IQ. These traits were also the reason why Renfro wanted to get rid of x5-494 permanently. Lydecker wasn't willing and had suggested sending the transgenic to another facility which the blonde agreed to quickly.

X5-493 was similar in many ways, resourceful and excelled at mock missions. During one fight, Lydecker remembered vividly, 493 took down 599 within two minutes. 599 was far larger than 493, but it didn't stop the transgenic from escaping the headlock and pinning the other soldier down. But, 493 had very little confidence, while 494 had too much. The one issue that arose was 493's head. The transgenic seemingly couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. On a few nights, cameras caught the transgenic talking to himself...or too something not there. This had peak the scientists' interest. They escaped the day before the first round of experiments were planned, much to the scientists chagrin.

Lydecker wanted 493 and 494 back and he wasn't going to allow some thug to stand in his way.

"Sir,"the soldier driving pulled him away from his musing. "We lost track of the impala." Lydecker swore loudly and the soldier paled.

"How the hell did they disappear?!"Lydecker shouted. 493's psychosis must have been genetic because Dean Winchester was a fucking lunatic. A sane man wouldn't drive full speed into trucks and armed men when they were surrounded. He had taken a statistically small chance of escape and managed to avoid over a dozen armed men. It wasn't human.

"I'm not sure, sir,"the soldier answered. He pulled to a stop. Stuck in traffic. Some areas were heavier in traffic than others and the Winchesters had taken advantage.

"If you don't mind me asking,"Sunglasses asked. The man in the dark suit turned to Lydecker. "Who are these men, sir?" Lydecker pinched the bridge of his nose, clearing his thoughts. He looked at Louis, the agent that had managed to find the Winchesters in a supermarket of all places.

"Records say, they are the worst known criminals on the database,"Lydecker answered. "They have been charged for fraud on every level, breaking and entering,armed robbery, grave desecration, kidnapping, and multiple cases of first degree murder." The agent's brow shot up. "They have never been successfully caught either escaping from prison or avoiding police. Incredibly resourceful and resilient."

"I see where 493 and 494 get it now,"the driver mumbled. Agent Louis nodded his head agreeably.

"They are highly dangerous men,"Lydecker stated. Since 493 and 494 were with these Winchesters, they most likely were participating in criminal activity. "Now, that information counteracts the information I have collected from different people who have worked or met the Winchesters. Each account is different and the majority lean in favor of the Winchesters." Both the soldier and agent looked at the Colonel in confusion. "Most say these Winchester brothers have saved them."

"The information doesn't correspond,"the soldier stated. Lydecker rolled his eyes. Of course it didn't correspond.

"Sir,"Agent Louis asked. "Where did you find 493 and 494's DNA donor?"

"A hospital,"Lydecker answered, straightening in his seat. "The boy was magnificent. The way he held himself and followed his father's orders. I could immediately tell he'd make the perfect soldier. So, I took his DNA."

"Didn't do a background check, huh, sir,"the agent asked. Lydecker glared and the man was smart enough to appear embarrassed.

"Didn't believe it was necessary,"Lydecker responded. "Manticore was new and the x5s were next on the project list. Dean Winchester was the perfect blueprint for my kids." Or so he thought. The DNA that ran through 493 and 494's veins made the twins troublesome.

The radio crackled. _"Impala '67 found parked. Over."_ Lydecker grinned. He knew an ambush was being planned. That's how his kids thought because that's how Lydecker thought. They would try to be a step ahead. But he would make sure he was three steps ahead. Today, he would get 493 and 494 back. He would make sure the twins were made an example to the other soldiers. Hopefully, dissuading future escapes.

* * *

Castiel breathed heavily as the door closed and Raphael left him alone for some time. He pulled at the chains at his wrists, wincing. He hadn't revealed where the amulet had been hidden to Raphael nor had he exposed his people. They were safe for now and he would sooner die than expose them. What some of the angel's wanted was not what God would want. Castiel was 99.9% sure that this whole prophesied apocalypse was the higher division angels doing. A way for them to control angel and humankind. But, the question that still needed to be answered was, where was God? He hadn't heard from the creator in a long time it seemed. Castiel had come to realize he had been nothing but a puppet to the corrupt angels and he was done with it.

His rebel forces were put together not only to end the inequality and corruption that some angels had invited into their lives, but also figure out where God went. He tried to keep his hopes up, but the mayhem of his life and protecting the Winchesters had taken it's toll.

He sat in the darkness, thinking about the two little girls. He needed to find Max and Lucy. He needed to protect those children from the cruelties of humanity, but he was now stuck.

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he heard Ben's prayer. He couldn't reach them. He couldn't reach the Winchesters because he stupidly got himself captured. Because he let his self-righteousness take control. Now, Manticore could potentially have the twins and there was no way to save the boys. That would break Dean and Sam. Dean would shatter if he lost his boys. The twins meant the world to Dean. Castiel had noticed how the twins had healed the brokenness that was festering inside of Dean. He knew if the twins didn't appear, that brokenness would have only gotten worse, killing Dean's spirit. He just couldn't let Manticore have the boys.

Castiel struggled against the angel proof bonds, breathing heavily as wounds stretched. He shouldn't have been arrogant. Should have kept his head low. The rebel forces needed him to lead Heaven back to what it used to be. To free the souls and let them forever live in peace. He needed to stop the corporation corruption. He realized these thoughts were a repeating mantra in his head, but it was what kept him going. Kept him growing. The Winchesters had opened his eyes. Made him see the fault in his perfect home and realize that this wasn't God's will. He needed to make things right.

He heard footsteps outside his prison door. His whole body tensed. Round two was about to start. He schooled his features, waiting for the inevitable. Feminine footsteps approached him and a face appeared.

"Debra?"He whispered. The angel smirked as she reached forward removing the bonds.

"What are we going to do with you, Castiel?"She teased. "Getting yourself caught again." Castiel smiled in relief as he felt the chains clatter. Debra was one of his. She had gone undercover to keep an eye on Raphael and his crazy followers. Castiel chuckled, stretching his sore limbs. "How did it happen?"

Castiel's blue eyes met Debra's eyes. He opened his mouth, running a hand through his hair. "I was protecting two little girls,"Castiel answered with a frown. He needed to find Max and Lucy again. They had disappeared into the night.

"Always the hero,"Debra stated, brushing a curl behind her ears. "My cover is blown because of you."

"Sorry,"Castiel responded. Debra shrugged, brushing him off.

"It was bound to happen,"she answered. "Raphael was getting suspicious. I was planning to leave when I heard they recaptured you." She paused, biting her lip. "You didn't tell them anything, did you?" Castiel shook his head.

"No,"he responded. "Of course not." She helped him to his feet as Castiel caught his balance. His vertigo was off a bit.

"We should get out of here,"Debra stated. "Find the others." They made their way to the door. Sliding it open, they glanced both ways. No angels were in sight. "Come on." They wandered down the hallway until Castiel felt his powers snap back on and his wings flex. He could fly now.

An alarm went off and angels swarm the hallway. Debra's eyes darted as she pulled out her knife. The two angels stood back to back, fighting off the others. Slashing, twisting, kicking, punching. But, there was too many and Castiel was running out of stamina. He grabbed Debra's wrist.

"We need to go now,"he stated. With a flutter of wings, they were out of Heaven.

Feet landed on grass. He could smell the fresh earth air. Forest trees rustled overhead. Debra stumbled into him, gasping. He caught the angel, holding her up as she slumped, grasping her side.

"Debra,"Castiel said, worried for his friend. The angel's brown eyes snapped open. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde curls.

"I'm alright,"she stated. "Just got nicked." He touched her side and she hissed. Blood pooled from the wound. Castiel lifted her white blouse, revealing a long gash. They limped together, heading into the forest.

"Let's get you bandaged,"Castiel suggested. He was breathing heavily as his body was overexerted from the strain of movement.

"I'm fine,"she answered. "I'll heal. Let's just find the others." Castiel nodded, pausing for a second. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Being in Raphael's clutches for a day or two really took an angel out. The sooner he found the others, the sooner a tag team could be set up. A few could help the Winchesters. Some could help Bobby. He could find Max and Lucy.

They walked into the clearing, angels stared back at him. Zeke's head popped up from the map, he was staring at. A fire was burning in the center and different tents were set up, taking the appearance of a rebel camp.

"Castiel,"Zeke greeted, moving towards Castiel. Two other angels came forward, helping Debra to the medical tent. "You're back."

"Had a run in with Raphael,"Castiel stated, patting his friend's back. He gestured to the bruises. Zeke gave a concerned look. "Don't worry. Raphael knows nothing." Zeke nodded.

"We've gone over the information that Debra sent us,"Zeke said, getting straight to business. "He's definitely planning to instigate the apocalypse again. Samandriel is currently undercover." Castiel raised a brow.

"Crowley,"Zeke clarified. "The demon is definitely climbing ranks. He's making a lot of commotion in Hell."

"Raphael can't do anything unless he has the key,"Castiel answered. Zeke breathed in relief, running a hand through dark hair. The key was an amulet that was designed to unlock Lucifer's cage. Created by demons, the key was used to release Lucifer if their planned apocalypse didn't play out. But, the key was lost. Taken by corrupt angels that had turned their back on God. Castiel was sure that the corrupt would have used it to gain power. Gain power over humanity. Gain power over Heaven. Gain power over Hell. It was a cocky attempt that Castiel happily foiled the first round with Raphael. The key was well hidden and Castiel would never reveal it's destination whether it was on earth or somewhere else. His job was to protect all of God's creation and that's what he was going to do.

"As for Crowley,"Castiel continued. "Keep tabs. Crowley's a politician and a salesman. He can manipulate and change the minds of many."

"Should we kill him?"Zeke asked. Castiel shook his head, stretching his damaged arm. He winced.

"No,"Castiel answered. "We kill him, we run the risk of someone worse leading Hell. Crowley's a scumbag, but he's also a politician who will want to keep peace as long as it gives him power. Just watch." Zeke nodded in agreement before shouting a few orders. Immediately, a group of angels disappeared on a mission.

"You should receive medical attention,"Zeke suggested, walking towards a tent. Castiel shook his head and Zeke gave him a disapproving glare.

"No time,"Castiel responded. "I have two little girls I need to save." Zeke smirked, nodding his head. His eyes glowed blue and he placed a hand against Castiel. The angel gritted his teeth as he felt a few bones and bruises mend.

"That should keep you stable for a while,"Zeke stated. It was a temporary solution. Angel healing other angels never lasted long before the wounds returned. Castiel nodded his thanks, stretching his arm.

"I have a mission,"Castiel replied. Zeke quirked a brow, crossing his arms. "There was a cry for help from the Winchesters."

"You need a few of us to investigate,"Zeke guessed. Castiel's head bobbed.

"I would go personally," he answered. "But, Max and Lucy are currently in trouble." He paused, staring off into the distance. "The child, Ben, prayed while I was in captivity. I could not answer. I've already explained the situation-" Zeke raised a hand.

"I'll go, Castiel," Zeke interrupted. "I'll bring Tessa and Hannah with me."

"Thank you,"Castiel responded.

"Help the children,"Zeke answered. With that, Castiel disappeared.

* * *

The echo of boots boomed through the dark warehouse. Soldier's pointed guns towards the rafters. Chains hung and the stacks of boxes filled the warehouse. Lydecker marched in, eyes searching the premise. It was far too quiet and he knew 493 and 494 were waiting in here for them. The rats had stopped scurrying, sensing a predatory presence.

He had spotted the impala parked next to a meter in a small town between the border of Kansas and Nebraska. The red flags had signaled and Lydecker knew it was the first breadcrumb of the trail. He knew his kids. He knew they were plotting an ambush like the assassins they were. He was happy to play along until their inevitable capture.

He smirked when a bang rattled the warehouse room. The soldiers tightened their hold, aware of the creatures they were dealing with. Transgenics were stealthy and tricky, able to outsmart the most brilliant human. He raised his hand and the soldiers fanned out. He grabbed his own gun, ready to capture one of his supersoldiers. Another bang and a gust of wind had him turning. A smirk curved his lips. They were playing cat and mouse.

"Why don't we talk,boys,"he stated. His eyes caught a shadowed figure and he shot at it. Bang. The bullet hit the wall. He would use the gun to harm not kill. "You're escape has caused quite a bit of mayhem." He turned again. "The committee's not happy." No response. Lydecker smiled.

This was what he liked to see. The first step was to lead enemy forces into unknown territory. The second step was to create paranoia which was what 493 and 494 were doing. The third step was to take the enemy force down one at a time. Forth, take down the leader. He just needed to keep the upperhand to survive.

* * *

Ben moved gracefully along the rafters. Cat eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was at home in the dark. The dark was safe. He could see his enemies, but they couldn't see him. He spotted Alec in the distance, circling their prey on ground level. Ben smirked. Alec was incredibly close to the human soldiers, yet they couldn't see the danger both above and right next to them.

Alec was playing a game. Ben could tell from his spot. Each time a soldier got too close, Alec would toss a pebble, causing the group to jump and cock their guns. Alec would chuckle to himself, following them quietly before blurring off. He was scaring the soldiers, so that their focus was skewed. He had tried the same tactic with Lydecker, but the crazy old bastard fired and Alec decided it was better to wait until Lydecker was alone.

The rafter creaked and Ben winced as guns pointed in his direction. So, much for quiet. He fell from his spot, landing behind the soldiers. He punched one in the kidney, striking another with a poised foot, and flipped over a third. Two went down, but the third started shooting and Ben jumped back into his hiding spot. The soldier kept firing, which had alerted others.

A group of five came forward. But, like pins at a bowling alley, they were knocked to the ground or flipped over by a force. When the blurring slowed, each man was bruised and unconscious. Alec looked up at Ben with a smug look on his face. He gave his brother two thumbs up. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Meep, meep,"Alec whispered, so only his ears could hear. His twin raced off to bring more torment to Manticore soldiers. Sam and Dean appeared from the shadows, nodding impressed heads at Ben. Ben grinned, before bouncing across the rafters in pursuit of his brother. He heard the cracks as his father and uncle took care of the rest.

There was more than a dozen men in the warehouse, each armed to the teeth. The twins could tell Lydecker had been prepared as the soldiers swept the premise. Alec was standing next to Ben. The shadows darkening his features. They watched as Sam and Dean took down two more Manticore goons, taking their weapons in the process. The twins were stalking a group of six soldiers. Their backs were to each other, weapons pointing out.

Alec's hands moved, explaining the plan to Ben. Ben nodded his head in agreement, adding a few more steps. The twins fist-bumped before Alec fell to the ground. He limped into the light and the soldiers immediately pointed their weapons.

"Down on the ground,"One soldier shouted.

"Please,"Alec pleaded, pathetically. Ben rolled his eyes, impressed at his brother's acting capabilities. Alec had always been a drama queen. "I'm sorry. I want to go back now."

"Down on the ground,"another soldier shouted. Alec willed tears, sniffling. It momentarily threw the men off as Alec limped closer, dragging his leg along the cement. They were taking a chance, believing Manticore wanted them alive.

"I'm hurt,"Alec blubbered. Ben didn't miss the twinkle in his brother's eye. "I believe medical attention is needed." Ben fell silently to the ground when the soldiers backs were turned to him. His feet barely made a sound. The first soldier lifted the radio.

"Lydecker,"the soldier said. "We have one injured. Over."

"For you," Alec finished. Alec grinned and Ben immediately went into action. Punch to the kidney. Jab to the throat. Kick in the ass. Round house to the head. Alec dodged bullets, joining in the take down. Alec somersaulted, grabbing the collar of a soldier and crushing his head into cement. Alec did a 360 spin in the air. A soldier sailed through the air, hitting a beam. Alec grabbed a gun, using the blunt end as a bat. He kicked a third weapon out of the way with his foot. Crushing a hand beneath sneakered feet and using the momentum to knee the enemy soldier in the face. He grabbed a second gun, tossing it to Ben who caught it easily.

"Yippie ki-yay,"Alec whispered. Ben could tell he wanted to say the last line, but Alec also knew Uncle Sam wouldn't be pleased. They disappeared back into the rafters, just as Lydecker rounded the corner. They leapt over the colonel's head to the next beam as the man called for back up.

"Be afraid,"Alec muttered. "Be very afraid." Ben giggled, covering his mouth. Lydecker's head shot up. His eyes squinted as he searched the beams. The twins took to the shadows.

On the other side of the warehouse, they could see Sam cutting off another man's airway. His teeth were gritted and rage filled his eyes. Uncle Sam was scary when he got mad. When he was angered, he grew four sizes, taking on the appearance of a ferocious bear. Dean punched a soldier in the throat. But, a fist connected with his jaw. He rolled with the punch, bringing up a knee.

"Boys,"Lydecker called, staring straight at them. Ben knew the colonel couldn't see him, but it didn't stop his skin from crawling. They were nothing but cattle to Manticore. A number, a tool that could be used and abused. No more. "I know you're there."

Alec checked the gun before pointing. Ben did the same. They had promised the Winchesters they wouldn't kill anyone, but Lydecker might just break that promise.

"I believe we've had enough fun, haven't we,"Lydecker stated. Alec growled. The colonel was mocking them like the bastard he was. "My men are down now, but you know more will be coming." The boys didn't answer, instead their eyes followed the colonel's movement.

"you're both smart,"Lydecker continued. "Do you really think you can run from Manticore? 494? 493?" They could hear footsteps and trucks in the distance. They screwed up. Lydecker was prepared for this. While they were trying to trick him. He was tricking them.

"Alec,"Ben mumbled. "Dad and Uncle Sam." They should have known. The process they were using was taught by Lydecker himself. He wouldn't have just used a little over a dozen men. He would have brought a small army to take them down. They screwed up and Lydecker knew it.

"Believe me,"Lydecker continued. It was a distraction. "I found your attempt valiant. Definitely, will bring up the potential to the board-" Men swarmed. Ben noticed Sam and Dean disappearing into the boxed maze.

Good. They were smart. Hopefully, they didn't come for them. Hopefully, they ran. But from this height, Ben could see that they were getting closer. They were holding onto the crazy notion that they could take down an entire army. It wasn't possible. Ben knew it. Alec knew it. They could open fire, but that would leave them dead with that many guns pointed.

"Why don't you drop your weapons,"Lydecker stated. "You both know you've lost. Opening fire is a suicidal decision that will only get your dear Dean and Samuel killed." He cocked his gun and Dean raised his hands, stepping out from behind the box.

"Hello, Dean,"Lydecker stated. Dean scowled as soldiers yanked him and Sam forward. Lydecker placed the barrel of his gun against Dean's forehead. "Impressive escape earlier." Dean smirked, eyes hard. "But, I'm not easily fooled twice."

"I'm an overachiever,"Dean growled. "Thought I'd try sending you bastards straight to Hell." Lydecker smirked.

"The only one who's going to Hell is you and your brother,"Lydecker responded.

"Been there, done that,"Dean answered. Lydecker scowled. "The views nice, Dickhead. Just thought you should know. Minus the eternal pain and torture chambers. But, it seems like your type of place since you take pleasure in torturing children."

"They are not children,"Lydecker responded. Sam tightened against the hold. His teeth gritted in pure fury. He was gonna murder the smug bastard. If only, he had a sip of demon's blood every one of these men would be dust.

"Could have fooled me,"Dean growled. "You're not touching them again, ever."

"So much bravado from a man who's about to die,"Lydecker retorted. "493, 494, I'll give you to the count of five to drop your weapons and come forward. One."

"Alec, Ben, don't do it,"Sam shouted. "Just run-" He was pistol whipped across the temple. Sam dropped to the floor.

"Two."

"You sick bastard,"Dean shouted, spitting at Lydecker's face as the soldiers forced Sam back to his feet. "You'll pay for this! Mark my word, you will pay!" That earned Dean a punch to the stomach. Blood pooled from his mouth.

"Three."

"Stop, please,"Ben begged. He dropped the gun, falling to the ground. Alec was right behind him, raising his hands as guns turned towards them. They ignored Dean yelling 'No.' Lydecker smiled, turning towards the twins. The boys' clenched their jaws, tears glistening in their eyes. They thought they could win. They thought they could beat Manticore. But, no matter how strong they were, Manticore was stronger.

"My,"Lydecker stated as he moved forward like a serpent. "What did you do to earn such loyalty?"

"Cared about them, you bastard,"Dean spat. Blood trailed from his nose, down his chin. Murder was in his eyes.

"Attention,"Lydecker barked. Alec and Ben stood at attention, eyes cold and fists clenched. The sick smirk curled corrupt lips. Sam gasped for breath, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be losing the boys after just escaping. Lydecker circled them. "You see, soldiers are dogs-" He glared at the Winchester brothers. "They always crawl back to their masters. Loyal, whether you treat or punish them." He glared at the twins. "You've caused quite the ruckus, 493 and 494."

"My kids are not dogs,"Dean growled. He wasn't giving up. He would never give up on Alec and Ben. His kids were special. They were funny, smart, loving, tough. They had so much creativity and charisma. They cared about people. They cared about their family. They were the best goddamn thing that had ever happened to him. And that's exactly what Dean said. He saw the spark in Alec and Ben's eyes at his word. He'd say it again, over and over, as long as he was alive. Hell, he'd probably say it in the afterlife as well. His words only brought out a disbelieving laughter from Lydecker.

"Whatever you want to believe, Winchester,"the colonel stated. "Take the x5s and kill the Winchesters."

"No!" Alec shouted, he struggled against the grip, earning a sharp stab of electricity through his system. He cried out, tears welling, as he fell to his knees. He felt rough hands entangle in his hair and yank him backwards.

"You bastard!"Sam yelled, infuriated they hurt Alec. How dare they hurt the twins. "You'll pay for this! I swear you'll pay!" Ben fought against the grabbing hands, but there was too many. He bit a hand, earning himself a sharp punch. He didn't care. All he saw was Sam and Dean being marched away and them being led to a truck. A truck that would take them back to the bad place.

"DAD!"Ben cried out. He didn't even realize he was yelling the name. His scream for his father, only made Dean struggle harder. Dean Winchester saw red. That scream would haunt him for the rest of his life. That scream was what snapped his brain. Forced him to ignore the pain that shot through his arm from a bullet. He didn't give a shit anymore. His children were terrified. His children were being ripped away from him by the fucking government. He was gonna kill everyone who got in his way.

Men piled on top of him, but Dean threw them off. Adrenaline pumped through his veins only igniting his fury more. They were dragging Alec and Ben away like they were nothing but tools. Objects. That was not acceptable.

"Let go of my kids!" Dean shouted, punching another man in the face. He didn't even notice the second bullet that penetrated his skin. They were making a human wall that were blocking him from his children. Sam was in the same boat as he pounded a soldier's face into oblivion, blood splattered his features as men tried to rip him away. He was in it for blood. Hell, he'd melt their brains if given the chance and a bit of demon's blood.

Three individuals appeared. Two women. One man. They held their blades as their eyes glowed blue. Immediately, they moved forward, stabbing and slashing. Men screamed as their eyes burned out, falling to the ground. One woman moved forward, knocking the men away from the twins. As the second woman, pierced hearts with her knife.

"Come on,"the woman said. She grabbed the twins, disappearing.

The second woman moved forward, grabbing both Winchesters. She, immediately, noticed Dean's struggle and the heavy breathing. "Dean,"She said as the hunter struggled against her.

"Tessa?"He breathed, staring at her through his swollen eye. The reaper grinned, just as the third angel took out eight men.

"Yeah,"She answered. "Castiel sent us." Dean's eyes widened.

"The boys,"Sam worried. "Where are the boys?"

"Don't worry,"She said. "Hannah has them. They're safe." With that, the Winchesters disappeared from the scene.

* * *

They landed on grass. Wind rustled forest trees. Wildlife chirped or chattered in pine. Dean felt his stomach lurch to his throat. He stumbled against Tessa, wincing as the pain took over. Blood seeped from the bullet wounds as Tessa carried his weight.

"Whoa there, Dean,"She said, holding the Winchester up. "Let's get you fixed up."

"The boys,"he repeated. Tessa nudged him, pointing towards a tree trunk where the second angel, Hannah, sat. The boys leaned against her as she hummed, soothingly, stroking their hair.

"Alec! Ben!"Sam shouted. He didn't mind the limp as he raced towards the twins. The twins lifted their head, smiles stretching their faces. They stood up, sprinting towards their uncle. Their bodies slammed into Sam, causing the hunter to stumble. Sam fell to his knees, planting kisses, and thanking the Heavens. The boys cried, clinging to their uncle. Now that the adrenaline was settling, all they felt was terror and a sickening pit in their stomach.

"We thought you were dead,"Ben whimpered, leaning against Sam. Alec had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck, his head tuck under the hunter's chin.

"I told you they were okay,"Hannah stated as she joined the small family reunion.

"Thank you,"Sam whispered. "I don't know how to repay you. I-" Hannah shook her head, pushing dark hair behind her ear.

"It was Castiel,"She responded. "He heard your cry for help and sent us after you." Sam sighed, smiling, as the boys pulled away, running towards Dean. Shouts of 'Dad' were heard through the forest, as Dean caught the barreling children with ease. His reunion was similar to Sam's with lots of kisses and promises of safety. He watched as Tessa stood back, watching the family moment. Little hands ran down Dean's face as the boys worried over the bullet wounds and Dean cracked jokes.

Hannah quirked her head, listening to a voice silent to the human ear. "Ezekial is coming with the car,"she informed, joining Sam as he wandered towards his family.

"Where exactly are we?"Dean asked, grip tight around the twins.

"Little outside that town,"Tessa answered. "Close enough that Zeke can get the car to you, but far enough that stranglers can't track you down."

"Thank you,"Dean mumbled. Tessa shrugged, running a kind hand through the twins' hair.

"They were brave,"she mentioned. Dean nodded, ignoring the protest in his side and shoulder. The bullet wounds could be taken care of later.

"They always are,"Dean stated. A smile stretched across his face as he noticed his brother. "How are you doin'?"

"I should be asking you that,"Sam replied, falling to his knees next to his brother. "You were the one shot. Twice."

"Just a scratch,"Dean responded. And it was just a scratch compared to the hole that would have been left in his heart if Manticore succeeded in taking Alec and Ben from him.

"You should still get it checked out,"Sam muttered.

"Later,"Dean responded when he spotted the impala driving around the corner. A smile lit his face as he,slowly, stood to his feet, taking the boys with him. "Baby."

The angel pulled to a stop, stepping out of the car. The boys ran forward,hugging the impala. Cheeks pressed to the smooth metal. Loving hands rubbed the car's interior. Dean limped forward with Sam following.

"Thank you,"Dean stated, holding out a hand. The angel took it.

"Ezekial,"the angel greeted. He glanced at the bullet wounds before eyes glowed blue. "Are the bullets still in?" Dean shook his head.

"I believe they went clean through,"Dean responded. The angel nodded before touching the wound. Dean hissed as his skin mended and bruises disappeared. When the angel finished, Dean thanked him again.

"What happened, Zeke?"Tessa asked while Hannah hovered around the twins, keeping an eye out for intruders.

"Most are dead,"he answered. "A few escaped."

"Who escaped?"Sam asked as he received the same treatment from Zeke. He felt his concussion disappear.

"That Colonel Lydecker,"Zeke responded. "The human is slippery. Left his men to the bloodbath."

"Lydecker is still alive,"Ben mumbled, fearfully. Hannah ran a gentle hand through the child's hair.

"Don't worry, Ben,"she responded. "We'll protect you." Ben smiled, leaning against the woman.

"We'll just get 'im next time, right Dad?"Alec asked, watching his father. Dean nodded.

"You better get moving,"Zeke stated. "Castiel said it was important for you to get to Bobby's."

"We'll protect your journey,"Tessa promised. To Dean, it was weird seeing a reaper try to keep people alive when her job description was death. Apparently, all angels, including those that dealt with death, were done with the corporation environment Heaven had become.

"I don't know how to-"Dean started. He didn't know how to repay these angels. He had been prejudice against the winged celestial beings, with exception to Castiel. But, three angels had come to his rescue, barely even knowing who he was or having any emotional ties.

"Just get in your car and drive,"Zeke responded, smiling. Dean nodded.

"Boys,"Dean stated. Alec and Ben, immediately entered the car, curling up in the backseat. Sam took the front. The three angels disappeared.

* * *

"What do you mean an entire army was destroyed by three people?!"Renfro shouted through the speaker. Lydecker winced. He was currently talking to the committee, having barely made it out alive from the massacre. Agent Louis sat in the backseat with a few other soldiers, who had luckily escaped the bloodbath. They almost had 493 and 494 until that happened.

"Exactly what I said previously, Ma'am,"Lydecker answered. "We had 493 and 494, but three people appeared out of nowhere-"

"Eyes glowing blue,"Louis added. Lydecker nodded.

"They wiped out an entire army, taking both the transgenics and Winchesters with them,"Lydecker finished. He hated failure as much as the committee did. Failure was a stain on the greatness of Manticore. The committee had gone silent on the other end. Lydecker's breath paused as he waited for the verdict. He had asked for a stronger army, more funds. If these people were protecting his kids there was no way to simply obtain them without a trail of death and destruction.

"This is a disgrace, Lydecker,"Dr. Renfro stated. It wasn't a disgrace. It was a fucking mess. Lydecker pinched the bridge of his nose. His arm was tweaked and he felt the weight of failure on his shoulders. "We'll provide reinforcement." Lydecker sighed in relief, thanking whatever deity was looking out for him.

"Thank you, Ma'am,"the colonel responded. "You won't regret it."

"I hope not,"Renfro responded before hanging up. Lydecker leaned back, waiting for reinforcement.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter, reunion! Please review or whatever!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows. I apologize for any mistakes or grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader! Please review!**

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry,"Alec mumbled, cheek pressed against the door. He was exhausted. His body was sore from the exertion and stress that he had suffered from. The electrical shock still coursed through his veins, causing his muscles to spasm occasionally. He forgot to ask the pretty angel lady to heal him. He was too stressed out about his Dad and Uncle not making it. He didn't know where he would end up if they died. Maybe with Bobby or someone.

They were halfway through Nebraska and driving fast. Dean wanted to get as far away from Kansas as possible. His knuckles were white from the tightness of his grip. His features were pale even though he wasn't injured anymore. Alec knew it was because Dean sometimes thought bad thoughts like Ben. He worried about alternative outcomes even if the current outcome was good.

"Sorry about what, sweetheart?"Dean asked. During the car ride, his father and uncle kept using pet names for him and Ben. Sweetheart, baby, and kitten were among the names of endearment. He was starting to feel like the impala. He assumed it was just their way of dealing with the trauma. The idea of nearly losing them. He glanced at Ben, who was asleep next to him. His head rested on Alec's shoulder and he moaned in his sleep. Ben was tired and a bruise along his jawline was starting to form. Ben forgot to ask the nice angel lady too.

"For not taking the shot,"Alec mumbled. He could have killed Lydecker before those men arrived. He could have prevented all of it. But, he froze. He saw Lydecker and he couldn't pull the trigger. He couldn't kill the bastard old man, who caused him so much pain and misery. Neither could Ben. That guilt would fester in his stomach for a long time. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up on his Dad's lap and blubber like an infant as his father rocked him. Transgenic supersoldier be damned.

"Don't ever apologize, Baby,"Dean stated. There goes the names of endearment again. Maybe, he'll end up morphing into an impala in the long run.

"You have nothing to apologize for,"Sam agreed, reaching a hand forward. Alec scooted away, pulling his knees up to his chin. Sam's face fell at the rejection. Alec didn't mean to hurt Sam. He just felt too damn guilty. He could have killed Lydecker and protected his family. But, he didn't because something held him back. Now, Lydecker was at large and knew about the angels. He'd be more careful and trickier this time.

"I froze,"Alec admitted, guiltily. "I had a shot and I froze." Sam and Dean quietly waited for the boy to continue. Alec heaved a heavy breath. Air caught in his airway, choking him off. "I...I-"

"Whoa there, kiddo,"Dean said. He pulled to the side of the road and parked. He unbuckled, climbing into the back. He picked Alec up, placing him on his lap as they sat against the leather seat. Ben had woken up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rested his cheek against Dean's arm, absorbing as much affection as he could. Dean hummed Metallica, resting his chin on Alec's head as the boy sobbed.

"I screwed it up,"Alec hiccuped. "Now, Lydecker is still alive and he'll have an even bigger army." He should have taken the shot. He shouldn't have hesitated. "Why did I hesitate?"

They were wrong about their earlier assumption. Manticore didn't mind making a scene, striking fear into the hearts of civilians. They had been better armed than the Winchesters, who only had salt rounds, a few silver bullets, and a variety of ancient knives. The only thing that could do damage and weren't expensive were the knives which Dean and Sam had used. They weren't genetically equipped to fight a whole army on their own. The only reason they won was because of the angels on their side. Alec and Ben would have been taken, while Sam and Dean were killed if the three angels didn't arrive. Manticore was more advanced.

"Maybe, you still have a bit of loyalty to Lydecker,"Dean considered, softly. Alec glanced up, appalled.

"No, I don't,"he protested, crossing his arms. How could he have loyalty to those people after what they did? After they killed Jack, Eve, and probably many more children in the name of science and the military.

"I'm not saying you do on the surface,"Dean clarified. "But, deep down you're mind might still be slightly loyal." Dean paled at his own suggestion. He knew it was possible. Those bastards practiced in the arts of mindfuckery after all. He knew years of brainwashing couldn't be overcome within a month, no matter how hard they tried. He would never hold it against Alec and Ben. Just like he can't hold it against himself or Sam for not killing their own Dad when Azazel possessed him all those years ago. The Winchester brothers may be Alec and Ben's Dad and Uncle now, but Manticore was the original parental figures. No matter how abusive or neglectful a parent was, their children still cared and were loyal. "They were your original creators and caretakers."

"Stockholm syndrome is a thing, Alec,"Sam reassured. He wouldn't be surprised if most of the children at Manticore suffered from it. Manticore had a way of neglecting and abusing their creations, but then showing small amounts of kindness to enforce loyalty. After the rescue, he knew there would be a lot of confusion and anger. He could see now the twins suffering from this too. Manticore was all they knew for nine year. Nine miserable years. It would be a miracle if there wasn't any psychological damage because of the past. But, Dean and Sam were here now. They would help the boys through anything because they understood damage. The Winchester brothers were damaged themselves.

"What's Stockholm syndrome?"Ben mumbled. He was exhausted. He tried to sleep, but his dreams only led him to bad memories. Memories of experiments, psy-ops, and training sessions. He felt more restless asleep than he did awake. The fight in the warehouse had triggered bad memories.

"It's a psychological phenomenon where the victim sympathizes and identifies with the abuser,"Sam answered. "It's common among abuse victims."

"Do we have that?"Ben questioned, green orbs following Sam's movement.

"Is that why I couldn't shoot Lydecker?"Alec asked, rubbing at his puffy red eyes. He had calmed down a lot since his Dad pulled over. He didn't feel like the world was trying to choke him anymore.

"Could be the case,"Sam answered, resting reassuring hands on the boys' knees. He could feel his body's protest against the movement. He was getting old.

"I don't want it,"Alec mumbled, nose pressed against Dean's neck. He inhaled, taking in the scent of liquor, cologne, and fast food. Smells that were distinctly Dean. He almost lost that scent. That scent would have changed into antiseptics, blood, and sterile tools. The warmth he felt from his family would have turned cold and unloving. "Will it go away?"

Sam shrugged. "With time,"he responded. Lots of time and lots of reassurance. He wouldn't be surprised if the boys suffered from PTSD as well. He was already making a list of all the psychotic breakdowns that could potentially happen because of their past. Sam wanted to be prepared for anything. He wanted to work through the issues with the boys.

"Alec, look at me."Dean muttered. He put a finger under the boy's chin, tilting his head back. "I didn't want you to take that shot."

"I had the gun-"Dean shook his head.

"It would have destroyed you,"Dean responded. "I'd rather you keep your innocence than let that man steal one last awesome quality from you. I'm happy you didn't shoot." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling Ben close to his side. "If anything, I should have ran over the bastard when I had the chance." In Dean's mind, he screwed up. He had let his family down when he didn't successfully protect the twins. "I'm the one who screwed up, not you." Alec shook his head in protest. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nobody screwed up, Dean,"Sam argued, looking between the twins and his brother. "They were bad people and we managed to escape alive. I'd call that a success."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam raised a finger. He noticed the glaze look in his brother's eyes. The same look he got when someone died or something went wrong. He'd end up drowning himself in liquor and passing out at the bar in the past. But, Sam knew Dean had changed. He had made a conscious effort of sobriety for the twins. Dean didn't go out anymore to get drunk and get laid. That used to be his brother's coping mechanism, now it was obsessing over the safety of the twins. Whenever, Dean felt guilty about a hunt, Sam would find him with the boys watching a movie or playing a game. He'd watch as the boys reassured his brother that everything was okay and he did the best he could in the situation. They did the same for Sam, but Sam didn't need the reassurance like Dean did.

"It's nobody's fault,"Ben repeated. Sam nodded, running a tired hand through hair. Maybe the three of them would eventually believe it. That would be a nice change.

"Sometimes shit happens,"Sam stated. "Sometimes everything is out of our control and we just do the best with what we have. We did our best and got incredibly, incredibly lucky." Castiel's friends had arrived just on time. Sam didn't even want to consider the outcome if the angels hadn't appeared.

"I should have-"Dean started, but Sam shook his head.

"Shut-up, Dean,"Sam answered. Dean startled at his brother's words. "We're together and we're alive which is bad for Lydecker."

"Why?"Ben asked, pulling at a button on his Dad's shirt.

"Because Winchesters are hardly ever blindsided twice,"Sam explained. Dean smirked, nodding his agreement. "Lydecker will get what's coming to him."

"Really?"Alec questioned, his voice strained. His Dad and Uncle were tough, but taking on a whole army was suicidal.

"Course,"Dean agreed. "Jackasses don't mess with Winchesters and live long. It's part of the cycle." He could list quite a few bad guys that picked a fight with a Winchester and lost. Badly. "Even if Lydecker got you, we'd still come after the asshole."

"But,"Ben argued, sitting up. His nose wrinkled and brows scrunched. "You'd be dead. You heard Lydecker. He was gonna kill you."

"Winchesters are invincible,"Dean stated. Sam rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to reprimand Dean for telling the boys that. He didn't need kids believing they were invincible and couldn't be harmed because Winchester blood coursed through their veins. But, it was making Alec and Ben feel better, so he let that small detail slide. If Alec wanted to jump off a bridge, claiming invincibility that's when he would deal with it. "No one can kill us."

The boys' eyes widened, mesmerized. Scratch the previous thought, Sam was going to address this now.

"Dean,"Sam protested, facepalming himself. Maybe, the angels had saved them one too many times from Hell or otherwise. He definitely knew their seemingly immortality probably drove Death nuts.

"What?"Dean questioned.

"We're not immortal,"Sam stated, deadpan.

"I didn't say immortal, I said invincible,"Dean responded. "Get your facts together, Sammy." The twins giggled, watching the interaction. Alec loved when they fought. Probably made him feel safe and at home.

Sam huffed. "My facts are together,"Sam replied. "And I found we are neither immortal nor invincible. Maybe, you should get your facts straight." Sam smirked, smugly, ignoring his brother moving his lips mockingly.

"Fine,"Dean stated. "If we died than we would just haunt Lydecker's ass until he shits himself to death. How does that sound, Sir Wisenheimer." Alec chuckled, covering his mouth and repeating the name. Great.

"Sir Wisenheimer?"Sam questioned with a roll of his eyes. Dean grunted.

"Yeah,"Dean answered. "It means you're a know-it-all, wisecracker." Sam snorted. He knew his snort would flare Dean's ego. "Bitch." Dean tagged on, glowering.

"Jerk,"Sam replied, easily.

"If you don't mind,"Dean continued. "I'm trying to comfort two kids back here. Your cynicalness is not helping the situation."

Sam raised his hands. "Fine,"Sam answered. "I'll back down as long as they don't jump off a bridge in the name of invincibility."

Alec perked. "Jumping off a bridge sounds fun,"he said. A smile stretched across his face at the image of free-falling into murky water. He was definitely going to try that. By the looks from Sam and Dean that wasn't happening soon.

"There will be no bridge jumping,"Dean answered. He glanced at his brother. "I take everything back, we are not invincible." He looked between the boys, pointing a finger. "Don't do anything stupid ever." He paused for a second, before including "Don't do drugs." The twins rolled their eyes. Alec wiped the last bit of tears away. His eyes were still puffy, but he felt worlds better. He always felt better listening to his uncle and father banter.

Dean planted one last kiss, brushing both twin's hair back. He plopped Alec back on the leather seat, opening the door. He rounded the impala, sitting in the driver's seat. He started the car, eyes settling on the twins and his brother.

"How 'bout we hit the road and get to Bobby's tonight,"Dean stated. He hummed happily to himself. "I hear the turkey beckoning me." They pulled back onto the road.

* * *

It was midnight by the time they drove up to Singer's salvage yard. Sam had called ahead to alert the older hunter of their arrival. Snow covered the ground and fell from the sky. Sam realized how under dress the twins were for this weather. He'd have to make a stop in town and buy snow jackets, pants, boots, and gloves. He wasn't about to let the twins get frostbite.

Sam glanced back at the two boys in the backseat. They were curled up next to each other, fast asleep. At some point during the ride, the twins had clonked out for the count. Sam had been right behind them. Dean maneuvered around the trucks and cars parked in Bobby's yard. He spotted the smoke that drifted from the chimney. The lights were on, which meant everyone was awake.

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. They had made it. He tapped Sam's shoulder, parking the car. "Wake the boys up,"he said. "Let them know we're here." He opened the door, rounding to the back where he grabbed the box of groceries and slung two duffles over his shoulder.

"Alec,Ben,"Sam whispered, shaking the boys softly. "We're here." Alec was the first who shot up, followed by a sluggish Ben.

"Wha',"Ben mumbled, rubbing his eyes and glancing around the impala interior in a daze.

"We're at Bobby's,"Sam clarified. Ben broke into a smile, quickly opening the door. His feet touched snow and he smiled as flakes clung to his lashes. Alec followed a little more grumpily. He never was a morning person.

Sam grabbed one of the duffles from Dean. They made their way through the snow. They were almost to the porch when Bobby opened the door, gruff features marred with a scowl. A friendly scowl that is, if a scowl could be friendly.

"What are you idjits doin' out there,"he grumbled. "My ass is freezin' off waitin' for you." The twins broke into large smiles.

"Bobby!"they shouted, running towards the hunter. They threw themselves at the older man, hugging him close. Bobby chuckled as he ran fingers through their blonde hair.

"Look at you,"Bobby stated. "You must've grown, 'cause you're definitely taller-"

"I grew three centimeters,"Alec responded, pulling away from Bobby and puffing out his chest. "Ben only grew two."

"No, I didn't,"Ben argued. "You're not taller than me."

"Yes, I am,"Alec singsonged. He leaned forward. "Ben's not happy that I'm taller than him now." Ben huffed, crossing his arms. Bobby chuckled.

"Weeds,"Bobby stated. "Growin' like a couple of weeds." He spotted Sam and Dean. "Hey, boys."

"Bobby,"Dean stated, pulling the hunter into a friendly hug. Sam hugged after. The twins wandered away from the adults, looking inside.

"Ben,"Syl whispered. She was sitting on the couch, her foot resting on a pillow. A book was in her hands while a young blonde woman read to her. Another hunter with dark skin and wrinkles sat in the rocking chair, drinking whiskey.

"Syl!"Ben shouted. He didn't even care if he was dragging snow through the house. All he saw was his sister. Syl squealed, pulling away from the blonde lady as Ben plowed into her. They hugged and Syl pressed her cheek against his. Alec followed more cautiously, unsure about the two strangers. There were three more in the kitchen that his ears picked up and a group upstairs. He smelled transgenics.

"Where are the-"Ben started.

But Syl interrupted. "You guys,"she yelled. "Ben and Alec are here!"The upstairs rattled and dust fell from the ceiling and like a herd of cattle, nine more children came barreling downstairs. Alec was swept into the chaos when Tinga and Vada clung to him. He was knocked into Ben, falling into a pile of happy transgenics. He didn't even register the three strangers entering, or his father, uncle, and Bobby. Syl squealed, patting her unit on the head as several different voices talked a mile a minute. It was overwhelming. Everyone was talking at once. Telling their story about their rescue. Tinga grinned widely as she gave her own sewer rescue version. Vada added her bits as she pointed towards the blonde, Jo, and the brunette, Ellen.

Syl talked about the bear trap and Jondy explained how scared she and Zane were. Rufus, the hunter that was drinking whiskey, helped them and got Syl out of the trap.

"It was scary,"Jondy repeated, big brown eyes wide. Her hair was darkening that's the first thing Alec noticed. "These soldiers were after us and we ran. Syl's foot got caught in this trap and we heard the bone snap!" Syl nodded her head, face solemn.

"We managed to get the trap off,"Zane continued. "But we couldn't fix the break. Then-" He looked admiringly at the older hunter. "Mr. Rufus came. He bandaged Syl's foot and everything."

"He makes good soup,"Jondy added, giving the same admiring look. It was the same look that Sam and Dean received everyday from the twins.

"Mr. Garth has a funny puppet,"Brin giggled. She had wandered towards Bobby, leaning against the hunter. Brin had always been shy. She never liked being crowded. Apparently, during her time with Bobby, she had grown close to the gruff hunter. A skinny man, standing next to Ellen, waved.

"I learned how to fix a car,"Seth added with a large smile. "I'm really good at it, that's what Bobby says. Bobby says he'll teach me how to be a mechanic." The boy bounced between Krit and Kavi.

"I played catch with Garth,"Kavi whispered. "I've got a real good arm and we tossed the ball yesterday for hours." He smiled at Garth, who had added his own encouragement.

"Think Kavi's got a great future of going pro,"Garth stated, informing the group about the dark, curly haired boys talent. Kavi's grin only widened.

"We went to the park yesterday,"Krit stated. He nudged Zack, who nodded his agreement. "We built a gigantic snowman with Irv and Garth. He had a carrot nose and button eyes and a top hat found in Bobby's attic-"

"Don't forget the scarf,"Zack added, calmly.

"Oh, yeah,"Krit continued. "He had that too. He was really tall-" He lifted a hand, trying to express how tall the snowman was. "Like this tall, but taller. Have you ever built a snowman?" Alec and Ben shook their heads.

"The snowball fight was fun too,"Zack added. There was a sudden buzz of excitement as the other kids talked about the giant snowball fight they had with the adults.

"I didn't get to join,"Syl harrumphed, despondently.

"That's cos' your foot's broke,"Tinga reminded. She smiled, revealing missing teeth. She bounced forward, landing next to Jo on the sofa. She leaned her head against the woman's shoulder. "You can join when you're better."Syl sighed, crossing her arms.

"Hey,"Jo stated, nudging the little girl. "We had fun reading stories though, didn't we?" The little girl shrugged, nodding her head. She really did like Harry Potter. Being a wizard seemed cool.

"Maybe, Castiel will fix your foot,"Ben suggested. Syl perked, asking 'who Castiel was?' She was not one of the children who had been fortunate enough to meet the angel. The room buzzed as the children who did meet the angel talked about their encounters again. "He can heal you,"Ben promised. "He's an Angel."

Alec poked Ben's cheek. "I wanna do a snowball fight,"he whispered. Seth heard and a smile broke across his face.

"We should do one now,"He stated, standing to his feet. But, his idea was quickly shut down by the adults in the room, who promised in the morning. He sat back on the ground, grumbling about the unfairness.

"What about you,"Zack asked. "What have you done?" Alec and Ben, immediately, went into their own tale. They started from when Sam and Dean rescued them to Bobby's house and Halloween. They talked about traveling and hunting monsters. Most of the children were on board, since the hunters already explained hunting and monsters to them.

Alec really was animate about the aquarium and beach. He talked about the friends he made. The sandcastle and swimming. Ben's entire unit was fascinated by that adventure, having never built a sandcastle before or seen a beach. They talked about Lydecker and Alec nearly choked on the words. The other kids were horrified that they had come so close to being taken back by Manticore. As the twins talked to their unit, Sam and Dean spoke to the other hunters about the encounter. Ben noticed the concern on Bobby's face as he asked his adopted sons if they were alright.

By the time they finished their tales, it was nearly two. Jo, Dean, and Sam rounded up the kids, deciding it was bedtime. Dean picked up Syl, carrying the little girl up the stairs as they guided the rest into the bathroom to brush teeth and put pajamas on. There was some complaining, but Jo explained how going to bed now was similar to a gigantic sleepover.

Syl chatted with Dean. Her good leg swinging back and forth. He tucked her into the sheets next to Vada. Alec and Ben curled up in Alec's bed as the rest of the kids slept on the mats and air mattresses provided. Dean handed Alec his stuffed shark and Joe. The boy curled up next to his brother, yawning widely. Once Dean and Jo left the room, Sam switched off the lights, closing the door. He could hear the soft chatter and laughter among the children as he made his way back down stairs.

* * *

"They're adorable,"Ellen mentioned as she hugged the Winchester brothers. She had forgotten to greet them among the chaos. Dean chuckled, hugging the older woman back.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "Real troublemakers though." Ellen laughed.

"Not surprised there,"the older woman said. "Considering where their DNA came from." Dean fell back into the seat next to Ellen and Jo. Sam took the rocking chair that Rufus had abandoned. The older hunter had decided to get some shuteye in one of the rooms. Bobby had disappeared upstairs as well, probably asleep. Irv and Garth were back in the kitchen. Sounded like they were just shooting the breeze as they ate chili and sipped on beer. Sam could hear Irv teasing the smaller hunter about being a lightweight.

"How have you been?"Sam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He might head to bed soon as well. Today, had nearly killed him. Literally.

"Busy,"Ellen answered. "Since the bar's gone, we've just been travelin' and huntin'."

"I'm sorry, Ellen,"Sam mumbled, taking the offered beer that Dean handed to him.

"What are you boys sorry about,"Ellen retorted, sipping. "Demons burned down the Roadhouse, not you."

"We're gonna adopt Vada and Tinga,"Jo added, trying to move past the guilty looks that the Winchester brothers kept shooting.

"Really?"Sam stated, smiling. Jo nodded. "That's fantastic!"

"We grew really attached to them,"Jo responded, pushing blonde hair behind her ear. "We spent a few days together driving. Smart girls."

"Absolutely love them,"Ellen agreed. She had always wanted grandchildren and by the way the two girls were attached to Jo, she was betting those girls would stick with them. She planned to spoil them rotten.

"They seemed like neat kids,"Dean agreed. Ellen nodded her head. "They'll be happy with you."

"Sounds like Bobby is planning to take care of Brin and Seth,"Jo added. She smiled. "Bobby's grown really attached to them. Sounds like they are planning to stay with him."

"So, how are the kids gonna be split,"Dean asked, leaning forward. He wanted to talk to the kids tomorrow about this. They were being separated from their family and that was never easy. He and Sam were definitely keeping Ben and Alec. No doubt about it.

"Well,"Ellen started. "Irv said he could take care of Zack and Krit. He has a farm in Idaho that would be perfect for the boys. He's close to relatives there. Garth, since he travels, says he's willing to take Kavi with him. Now, our main worry is having Kavi alone without a unit member, so he might either stay with Bobby or go with Irv, depending on Kavi's decision. Jondy, Zane, and Syl have already voiced they wanted to stay with Rufus-"

"Is Rufus okay with this?"Sam asked. He knew how much of a hermit the grizzly hunter was. He was often a grumpy, alcoholic that was extremely antisocial. Sam couldn't picture him raising three kids.

"He complained a bit about spoiled, white kids living under his roof,"Jo explained with a roll of her eyes. "But, one look from Jondy had him backing out of his previous statement." Jo chuckled. The girl had a real evil eye. If she stuck with Rufus, she was damn sure Jondy could get Rufus sober.

"So, Rufus's taking the three,"Dean clarified. Ellen nodded.

"Most likely,"Ellen stated. "Heard him mumbling about schools, clothes, and shit." The Winchesters laughed at that. Those kids were gonna wrap Rufus around their little fingers in no time.

"We've started organizing the families that have offered to adopt,"Jo continue. "After the rescue that is."

"We're thinking two to four in each household,"Ellen stated. She knew there would be hundreds of children which required a lot of involvement from the hunter community. A lot of hunters wanted children, but were afraid to have them. Transgenic children gave a way for hunters to have kids without worrying about monsters taking advantage of the weak. Transgenic children were not weak. "We've got quite a few families from the psychic community who have agreed to adopt the psy-op children as well."

"Psy-op children?"Sam questioned. Ellen nodded.

"Zack mentioned them along with the anomalies,"Ellen clarified. She wasn't sure what to do with the anomalies yet. She sure as hell wasn't gonna leave them at Manticore. Most likely the anomalies were children not much older than the x5s. "Manticore was messin' around with psychic powers."

"Shit,"Dean mumbled. This whole situation was starting to sound like an X-Men comic book.

"Tell me about it,"Ellen muttered. "Missouri is contacting as many psychics possible who would be willing to adopt. They are the best equipped for those children." In fact, the news of transgenic children had spread to hunters in Canada and Mexico as well as a few in Britain, thanks to connections. Everyone was offering their help. Hunters hated when children were hurt, so Ellen wasn't surprised by the widespread response.

"We haven't figured out a solution for the anomaly children,"Jo continued. "But, Irv was thinking of setting up a place for them in Idaho. There's a ghost town there that could be remodeled and provide a safe community for those kids." It would be hard to find homes for them because of physical differences, but Jo didn't want to forget about them because of those differences. "Irv has friends who are willing to keep an eye on them too. Protect them from the rest of the world." The rest of the world wasn't ready to learn about this phenomenon.

"That sounds good,"Dean agreed. He ran tired hands through his hair. It was a lot to consider since Manticore was such a huge government tumor. He just hoped he could protect and save as many kids as possible. Sam yawned and Ellen immediately took pity. She patted the hunter's hand with a soft smile.

"Why don't you boys get some shuteye,"she stated. "We'll finish talking about this tomorrow." There was still much to discuss, especially where to put hundreds of children before they were adopted off to families. Bobby's house definitely wasn't an option.

The Winchester brothers stood, stretching their aching limbs. Bed sounded amazing right now. "Besides,"Ellen added with a wink. "I'm sure you have a lot of braggin' you wanna do about your boys." Dean grinned, ready to answer. But, Ellen shooed him away. "Go. Sleep. We can talk about our kids in the morning."

With that, Jo and Ellen disappeared into Bobby's office. Garth and Irv had disappeared upstairs already. Dean and Sam made their way upstairs and collapsed onto their beds.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed the reunion. Next chapter is all Thanksgiving and cute family moments between the hunters and transgenic children! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading and all the reviews! I appreciate it all! Here's the next chapter. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

"Can I put some sprinkles on the cookies?"Vada asked. She knelt in the chair, watching Ellen roll out cookie dough. Tinga sat beside her, munching on candy. Ellen glanced up, looking at the five girls that surrounded her. She was making thanksgiving sugar cookies and the girls had wanted to join.

The pies were already in the oven. Earlier, she had to battle away grabby Winchester hands. The biggest culprit being Dean. Brin and Jondy were mixing the different cookie frosting, talking and giggling with each other. Syl took up two seats as her foot rested on a pillow. She had the bowl of M&Ms on her lap, happily munching the candies.

"Of course, Sweetie,"Ellen replied, brushing strands of hair out of her face. Sam, Bobby, Jo, and Garth were in the kitchen, putting together the Thanksgiving meal. The smell of pie already filled the room. Potatoes were being peeled, stuffing was being prepared, and sweet potato pie was being made. Jo was working on a green bean casserole. The turkey was being grilled on Bobby's gas grill. Dean was outside keeping an eye on it. Irv and Rufus had been sent out to buy more alcohol and sparkling apple cider for the kids.

Occasionally, Ellen would hear the stampede of boys racing through the house. The boys were either in the bedroom or outside running around the junkyard. The hyperactive boy energy had increased since Alec and Ben joined ranks. Since this morning, a few stupid stunts had occurred.

One nearly had Seth in urgent care when he jumped out of a tree and landed funny. Luckily, it was nothing but a sprain ankle, but it still scared the living daylights out of every adult in the house. She tried to get the boys to join the baking group, but the children had no interest. Seemed like they were more interested in wrestling each other. Vada clapped her hands, grabbing the rainbow sprinkles."But, we have to cook the cookies first. Here." She handed the girls the cookie cutters. There was an assortment of leaves, pumpkin, and turkey shapes.

"I want the turkey,"Jondy demanded, immediately reaching for the cookie cutter. Ellen handed out the cookie dough. Shapes were quickly made and put on the sheets. Ellen laughed, wiping the flour off Tinga's nose. She took a sip of her beer before grabbing the metal sheets and sticking them in the oven next to the pie.

The ceiling rumbled, alerting Ellen to the boys presence upstairs. She heard a crash and a loud 'oh, shit' from who she assumed was Alec. Ellen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing better be broken up there,"Bobby shouted from his spot from the stove. Alec blurred downstairs, an innocent smirk on his face. He rocked on his heels.

"You don't need to come up, Bobby,"Alec reassured. Ellen snorted, immediately recognizing the same look Dean sometimes sported. Something happened. "Nothing to worry about." Apparently, Sam recognized the look too because he put down the wooden spoon he was using to mix the stuffing.

"Alec,"he warned. "Show me what happened?" Alec raised two hands, trying to fend off Sam as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Really, Uncle Sam,"Alec replied. "There's nothing to worry about." He side-stepped into Sam's pathway, pushing the hunter back towards the kitchen. "We can take care of it. Honestly." Sam responded by picking up Alec and carrying the kid back upstairs.

Ellen chuckled, when she heard Sam's protest. The hunter made his way back downstairs with seven boys following. He grabbed the broom and pan, grumbling to the boys about being more careful and not playing with artifacts because some are incredibly dangerous and can release spirits. He then reassured Bobby that the situation was being dealt with and he hoped the Aztec vase wasn't anything incredibly important. Bobby sighed, following Sam upstairs. The walls rattled as the boys disappeared upstairs again.

"Boys,"Jondy sighed, shaking her head. She raised her hands in exasperation. "They're always breaking stuff." Ellen laughed at that statement as the other girls voiced their agreement.

"They are energetic,"Ellen agreed as the stampede went racing through the living room, foam swords and nerf guns in hand. Kavi and Krit were arguing about something as they wrestled an object out of Zane's hand. Seth wore a monkey mask that was honestly terrifying as he swung a light saber, that they found in a box, at Alec. And Alec kept stabbing Ben with the foam sword to his twin's annoyance. Zack was trying to bring order to utter mayhem as Zane shot nerf bullets at Kavi and Krit.

"Guys,"Zack shouted. He pulled at his blonde hair. "This game needs rules! There needs to be teams!"

"Every man for themselves,"Alec shouted. The living room filled with war whoops as they smacked each other with the foam swords or wrestled on the floor. It was like a reenactment of the Hunger Games. A non-deadly version that is. Zack kept trying, but his voice was drowned out by the loud energy from his unit. Something was going to break if they kept up their activity in the living room.

"Outside now,"Bobby ordered as he made his way downstairs. The boys, immediately, raced to the door to continue their battle in the junkyard.

"Coats, gloves, and shoes on,"Sam added. He was carrying the dustpan with the broken vase. The boys piled around the hall tree, putting on their coats and shoes. They raced outside.

"Wait for me,"Kavi shouted as he struggled with his last glove. He put on his hat and blurred after the others. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean could deal with the wild energy for now. The boys separated, running in opposite directions. Bobby and Sam made their way back to the kitchen, answering the chuckles from the other hunters.

Tinga's head tilted. "They're so loud,"she complained, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure enemy forces could hear them a mile away," Jondy added with a sniff. A few weeks of freedom and every male unit member had forgotten proper behavior. All they wanted to do was smack each other with toy swords and wrestle. This misconduct would have not been acceptable back at Manticore.

"I think it's funny,"Syl stated, placing the bowl back on the table. She giggled as she watched Alec, Seth, and Krit tackle Dean. A gigantic snowball fight had started between the hunter and the boys. Zack was circling the group, pointing out weak spots and trying to avoid being dragged into the mayhem. His efforts were pointless when Zane barreled into him and both hit the snowy ground and Ben ended up sitting on Zack's face. Dean flipped Alec onto his back, pinning him. Kavi shouted, jumping onto Dean's back and wrapping arms around his neck as he tried to save Alec. Ellen was surprised at how well Dean was keeping up with the superhuman boy energy.

Brin laughed, pointing out the window. "Did you see that?"she stated, smiling. "Dean took down Kavi." The boy was currently struggling in Dean's grip as the hunter battled Seth off with the sword he had stolen from Alec.

"Brin,"Ellen stated. "You can join the boys if you want." Brin shook her head. She preferred to watch, rather than fight.

"I wanna decorate cookies,"she responded. She could fight any day. Zane and Ben were pulling on Dean's arms and the hunter was laughing, nearly out of breath as he tried to make his way back to the grill.

The timer rang, Brin and Vada slid from their seats and raced towards the oven, nearly knocking into Jo who had stepped in their way with the green bean casserole. "Whoa,"Jo said. "Careful, girls." She maneuvered around them, opening the oven.

"The cookies are done,"Vada explained, placing hands on her hips. "We need to decorate them for the thanksgiving celebration." Brin nodded her head, crossing her arms. Brin was petite compared to the rest of the kids.

"I'm pulling them out,"Jo assured. "Hey, Mom!" Ellen glanced up, meeting her daughter's gaze. "Do you want the cookies at the table? I can put them on a plate."

"Yeah,"Ellen responded. "Can you grab fresh pans in the cabinet? Vada, Brin back away from the oven, so Jo can grab the trays." The girls took two steps back as Jo pulled the cooking out. Vada reached forward, but Jo shook her head.

"Careful,"she stated. "The cookies are hot." She placed the thanksgiving cookies onto plates and handed them over to Brin and Vada. The girls carried the plates over and Jo got fresh pans. Garth placed the casserole, stuffing,and sweet potato pie into the oven. He pulled out the pecan, apple, and pumpkin pies.

The girls grabbed cookies, immediately drizzling frosting onto the cookies. "Sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles,"Vada singsonged as she poured rainbow sprinkles all over her messy masterpiece. The girls showed off their cookies. Syl ate the first cookie she made, unable to wait for the tasty treat. Ellen and Jo sat at the table decorating their own cookies. Jo made faces at Tinga and the girl giggled.

"Max would love this,"Brin mentioned as she gave her pumpkin a smiley face. She swung her feet back and forth as she put down the spoon. She covered the pumpkin in chocolate sprinkles.

"She would,"Jondy agreed. Her face fell as she thought about her unit mate. She hadn't seen Max for a month or two now. She and Max had ran together when they escaped. The soldiers separated them once they crossed the fence with bullets. She had been incredibly worried about Max.

"I'm sure she's okay,"Tinga promised. "Max is tough." The girls nodded their heads, solemnly. It had been extreme excitement when Alec and Ben arrived the other night. The only thing that would complete the unit would be Max's arrival. She just hoped Max made it.

"I hope she knows about Thanksgiving,"Syl added, picking at the cookie. "And she's celebrating it with someone." Syl bowed her head. "I don't want her to be alone." Vada rested her head on Syl's shoulder.

"Me neither,"Vada mumbled. She was scared for Max. She had been scared for the rest of her unit too until they made it to Bobby's. She just hoped Max would find Bobby's place too. She didn't want her sister to be alone and scared. The world was a scary place and Vada didn't realize how scary it was until she escaped.

"I'm sure Max is alright,"Ellen reassured. She smiled at the girls, stroking Tinga's hair back.

"Max seems like a tough cookie,"Jo added. The girls giggled at the term 'tough cookie'. Max wasn't a cookie, but she definitely was tough. "If anyone's gonna find her, it will be Castiel." Jo had no doubt that the Winchesters' angel friend would find the missing little girl. She was hoping for a Thanksgiving miracle that the angel would arrive today with Max and settle the kids' worry.

"Those boys are more energetic than the energizer bunny,"Rufus grumbled as he slammed through the door with Irv behind him. The two men were covered in snow. Imprints were left on his coat from the snowballs that were thrown at the two older hunters. They put the beer on the counter, Rufus brushed the snow off his coat and grabbed one of the bottles.

"What happened to you two?"Garth asked as he pulled out the bag of ice and stuck it in the freezer. Sam set up the toffee that the two hunters bought, putting it in a bowl and placing the treats on the table.

"Ambushed,"Irv grumbled though the amused smile didn't escape the other hunters.

"Little terrors circled us as soon as we got out of the car,"Rufus added, sipping at his beer. "Lucky we made it out unscathed."

"Who was the ring leader?"Jo asked. An ambush like that had to be planned with someone leading the gang.

"Winchester's kid,"Irv answered. Sam facepalmed himself. His hand slid down his face as he rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Let me take a wild guess,"Sam responded, sarcastically. "Alec?"

"If that's the twin that has enough energy to fuel an entire city then yes,"Rufus answered. Sam chuckled at the description.

"It's always Alec,"Jondy muttered. The girls giggled at their sister's statement. Even back at Manticore, it was always Alec. He and Max always fought because Max liked to boss everyone around and Alec marched to the beat of his own drum. "Hi Rufus!" She added, waving at the hunter. The old man grunted. "We're making cookies. Do you want one?" She gave the older man the sweetest smile she could muster. Rufus melted, immediately agreeing to the tasty treat as Jondy handed a cookie over.

"Try one of mine too,"Syl piped up, blue eyes wide. Rufus responded by grabbing a cookie. He gleaned over the cookies, telling the girls these were the best damn cookies he had ever had. Both girls brightened at the appraise.

"I can have him come in and apologize,"Sam stated. Rufus shook his head.

"Nah,"Rufus said. "Irv and I will get him back later."

"You don't want to start a war with Alec,"Sam deadpanned. "Trust me, it's not worth it." He spoke like a man with a lot of experience in that area.

"You talk like a man with experience,"Rufus responded. He took a bite out of his cookie, washing it down with a sip of beer.

Sam snagged a cookie from the table, before leaning against the counter. "Alec loves pranks,"Sam explained. "But, he loves winning more." Sam took a bite of his cookie. "You start something, he's gonna make sure he ends it."

"It's true,"Syl piped up. She was licking frosting off her fingers. "Alec doesn't like to lose." Rufus grunted, pulling up a seat next to the little girl. She offered him reese's pieces which he took a handful.

The door slammed open and feet came pounding through the kitchen. Alec made his way to the sink, a mischievous smirk on his face. They could hear the other boys playing a game outside and Dean refereeing. He grabbed a glass, filling it with water as he looked at the adults who were talking.

"You,"Rufus stated, pointing a finger. Alec just grinned as he gulped down the water. His hair was plastered to the side of his head from the running and playing he had been doing outside. "I'm getting you back for that earlier stunt." Irv chuckled.

"Bring it, old man,"Alec challenged with a wild spark in his eyes. Bobby snorted at the statement.

"Alec,"Sam groaned, taking the glass that Alec handed him.

"What?"He asked. "It's funny." Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"You don't hit people with snowballs unless they agree to the game,"Sam stated. Alec shrugged, heading towards the table for one of the cookies. Rufus, teasingly, pulled the plate out of reach causing the girls to giggle. Alec glared.

"It wasn't a game, Uncle Sam,"Alec responded, taking a quick glance at his uncle. "It was an ambush. You don't tell the enemies when you're gonna strike." Alec shot forward, managing to grab one of the cookies. He smiled, triumphantly, as he took a bite."These are good cookies." His voice muffled by the bite.

"Ta think I spent my hard earned money on you,"Rufus grumbled, pulling out the sparkling cider. Alec's eyes widened as he reached for the bottle, but Rufus pulled it away. "Nah-uh." Alec glared, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He reached for another one, but Jondy slapped his hand away.

"You didn't help make them, so you don't get another one,"she reprimanded. "Besides, they're for dessert." Alec rolled his eyes.

"They're for dessert,"he mimicked. His head perked when he heard the other boys shout 'touchdown!' Ignoring Jondy's glare, he glanced at the girls. "Do you wanna come out and play football? My dad's teaching us." The cheers drifted through the living room and Ellen spotted the boys darting back and forth.

"Sure,"Brin stated, jumping from her seat. The other girls agreed, readily, as they followed Brin to the hall tree with the exception of Syl, who whined about being left out again. The girls raced outdoors, immediately greeted by the boys. Boots crushing snow.

"Hey,"Jo stated as Alec maneuvered around her. Ellen packed the cookie decoration, moving the plates to make room for the Thanksgiving feast. Jo knelt down next to a pouting Syl. "We can still go outside, Syl." She handed the little girl her crutches, guiding the child to the living room. "We can cheer them on." She stuck a hat on Syl, guiding her arms through the coat.

"I wish I could play the game,"Syl pouted. Jo planted a kiss on her cheek, promising soon. Bobby carried the timer for the food outside as the rest of the hunters joined Syl and Jo to watch the football game.

* * *

Chatter surrounded the table as turkey, casserole, rolls, stuffing, mash potatoes and sweet potato pie was plated. Jody had arrived after her shift at the station. Driving through the gates, she had arrived during the giant 'Capture the Flag' game that had started. Alec and Ben had paused the game to give the sheriff a hug. The sheriff had been beyond happy to see the boys again. To most of the hunters excitement, she had brought wine as well as ambrosia salad. She knew the kids would like the sweet meal. Now, she sat between Dean and Sam, eating her thanksgiving meal. It was the first thanksgiving without her husband or son. Though her heart ached, the chaos and happiness of Thanksgiving had momentarily filled that void. She was getting to know the x5 children. The more she talked to the boys and girls, the more she was prepared to adopt and take on the responsibility of four lives. Her home was open to these children.

Dean scooped mash potatoes onto Alec's plate. The boy bounced excitedly in his seat as he asked for turkey next. He definitely wasn't going to try the green bean casserole after all it was green. But, he knew that eventually Sam was going to force him to eat it, since Jo made the meal. Kavi was already gnawing on a turkey leg and Tinga was teasing him about being a barbarian.

Most of the x5s were in awe about the large amount of food that was on the table. They had never seen so much food in their lives and they wanted to try every bit of it. Irv was serving up Krit and Zack, while Jo was getting food for Vada. Syl had already dug into her meal, piling turkey and potatoes onto the roll. Seth and Zane were making faces at one another, since they sat at opposite ends of the table.

Sam was passing Ben the sweet potato pie. Ben had already finished the pie that wasn't pie and wanted more.

Jondy and Brin were giggling at Garth's jokes. The skinny hunter had decided that his sock puppet needed a place at the table too. The girls were joking about offering the sock Thanksgiving dinner. Garth went along, saying that Socky would love some turkey. Bobby, Ellen, and Rufus were telling different hunting tales.

One place was set, but remained empty. The kids had insisted they set a place for Max, just in case she arrived. They didn't want her to feel left out. They missed their sister a lot and knew the empty feeling would stay in the hearts until her arrival refilled it. '

Ellen patted Bobby's shoulder with a wide smile, she took a sip of her cheap wine. "Bobby,"she stated. "I think we need ta hear a toast from you. After all, it is your home." There was a round of cheers and clapping. Alec took a sip of his sparkling cider. He licked his lips enjoying the sweet taste. He wanted more of that ambrosia salad that Jody had brought. The sweetness had tickled his taste buds enough to make him salivate.

"Fine, fine,"Bobby grumbled as he stood to his feet. "You idjits." There was a round of laughter and cheers at the statement. Bobby chuckled. "What can I say." He looked around at the people sitting at the table, a smirk on his face. He pulled at his cap. "I'm happy to have you people sittin' at my table this Thanksgiving." He rubbed the back of his head, before running a hand down his beard. "You're family." He grinned when everyone cheered. When the cheering died down, he continued, raising his beer bottle. "To old family members-" He nodded at the hunters, winking at Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were his sons, even though the adoption wasn't official under government laws. "And to new family members-"

He looked at the twelve x5s. The children that had come into his life. The twins that made his boys smile. Brin and Seth, who looked up to him. The little boy wanted to be a hunter and mechanic, just like him. Jo's new daughters and Irv's new sons. He glanced at Rufus who was already smitten with the three kids that had wiggled their way into his heart. His eyes landed on Kavi and the boy smiled back. The child had decided to stay with Bobby. As much as he loved Garth, he didn't want to be separated from his unit. Like Brin and Seth, Kavi had wanted a place that was permanent. Though Garth couldn't have Brin, Seth, and Kavi he was willing to adopt a couple children afterward. Ones who were willing to travel and didn't want to stay in one place. Bobby's eyes glistened as he watched the people that had touched his life. Who had been there for him, just as much as he was for them. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He'd make it through this speech and later tonight let his eyes water. "This toast goes to a forever growing family. Because-"

"Family don't end with blood,"the hunters replied. There was a rally of cheers as bottles and glasses were clinked. Alec clinked his glass against Dean's beer bottle, his brows furrowed.

"Does that saying include Castiel, Dad?"Alec asked. Dean grinned.

"And Max?"Ben questioned. Sam patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Course the saying includes Max and Castiel,"Dean replied. "Castiel is my best friend and brother. And Max-" He glanced at Ben and the other children. "Is your sister. Your family is our family."

"Here, Here,"Garth replied. The kids giggled when Socky said the same thing.

"What are you idjits waiting for?"Bobby interrupted. "The foods gettin' cold. Eat." Everyone dug back into their meals, laughter and storytelling circled the room. Ben animatedly told Jody about a few of their hunts, while Sam and Dean broke the wishbone. Syl had two spoons. She ate the food off of one, using the second to scoop up more before stuffing that spoonful into her mouth. There was a roar of laughter when Rufus jumped out of his seat, shouting. He reached for the ice cubes that slid down his back. Alec howled in laughter, falling to the floor, having been the said culprit of the ice cubes. Rufus had gotten Alec back, by stuffing snow down the child's back. Now, it was Alec's turn.

"Doesn't give up, you say,"Rufus grumbled. He pointed a finger at Alec and the boy gave a sinister grin. Sam chuckled at the older hunters statement.

"It only gets worse,"Sam answered before eating cranberry and stuffing. "Be prepared."

"Never give up, Never surrender,"Alec responded. Dean cheered, recognizing the quote from Galaxy Quest. Alec's eyes widened as a thought popped in his head. "Dad, we should invest in a fart machine." There were a chorus of 'Nos' and one 'yes' courtesy of Seth. Seth was his new best friend, Alec decided. He knew how to have fun.

The eating continued, but a flutter of wings had every x5 perking their heads. "What was that?"Jondy asked. Suddenly a man appeared. Dark hair messy and blue eyes tense. Two bundles were in his arm. A woman held onto his coat. She appeared timid.

"Cas?"Dean questioned. The children shot to their feet, immediately sensing a transgenic.

"I found her,"Castiel replied. He nudged the girl on his left. The girl's brown eyes popped open. She was sick to her stomach from the quick ride. One second, she was hiding in a abandoned building with Lucy. The next second Castiel appeared with Joanne. And a third second, she was somewhere random. A warmly lit home and it was snowing. And-

"MAX!" Her head shot up, the moment she was engulfed by twelve other children. She was wrestled away from Castiel's arms and fell into a giant heap on the floor. Her eyes darted around the room as Jondy hugged one side and Tinga the other. Syl was on crutches and Kavi was laying on her lap with Krit and Zack beside her. She saw Zane and Brin and Vada...and her eyes darted, tears glistening in brown orbs. She saw Ben and Alec. The twins as usual were inseparable when they were together. Seth tackled her from behind, arms wrapped around her neck. She was repeating their names over and over again. A family, she thought she'd never see again. All she could do was sit there and receive the love they were giving her. She was crying. Her cheeks were wet and she couldn't stop.

She looked at her family again. They were healthy, happy, and clean. Strangers surrounded them which included an adult man that looked like Ben and Alec. She barely heard Alec's rushed explanation of DNA donor. She was overwhelmed. She was crying tears of joy and she was overwhelmed.

"Max, why are you crying?"Brin, suddenly, asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Max looked at her sister and the waterworks started up again.

"I don't know,"she choked, earning her a hug from Tinga. She had so many emotions that she didn't realize she possessed. Her tears were both of joy and sadness, but mostly happiness. She probably looked like the dirty orphan compared to her cleanly dressed family. "I...I just missed you all so much."

"That's a stupid thing to cry about,"Alec stated. She looked at the boy that she always butted heads with. She couldn't muster enough energy to be mad at him. She was just relieved he was alive. Her smart-aleck. Alec grinned. "You should be laughing. We're together now. And-" He pointed to the empty seat. "We set a place for you." She started laughing. Laughing hysterically at his goofy grin and the flourish of his introduction. She shouldn't be crying. She should be laughing because her family was there and alive and food was at the table.

She held open her arms, wiping a stray tear from her face. "Get over here, Smart-aleck." Alec brightened, running into her arms. They fell over and Max giggled hysterically as she tried to push him off. "Get off."

"First you want me,"Alec muttered, rolling his eyes. "Then you reject me. What's a guy supposed to think?" That caused the entire room to burst out into laughter. She smacked his cheek and Alec pouted. "Make up your mind, woman." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged him tight. "Alright, Alright...that's enough affection for the day." He pulled away and Ben took his place. Her sweet Ben.

"Benny,"She whispered, hugging her brother close. He returned the hug, kissing her cheek.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Maxie,"he murmured. "I promise."

"I know,"she responded. She didn't doubt it for a moment. Ben was right. Everything was going to be alright. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Sis,"he answered. "Never stopped thinking about you." Her eyes teared up. Darn it, she was crying again. "I want you to meet my Dad and Uncle." She nodded her head as he helped her to her feet. She hugged Zack again, than Krit. Syl held onto her like a barnacle. She really did miss her family. For the first time, she really did feel safe again.

"Max,"Ben stated. Alec hovered around his brother, a proud and excited smile on his face. "This is my dad, Dean, and my Uncle Sam." He looked at Max and smiled. "They're the reason this is possible."

"Dean's also the reason why we exist,"Alec added. "And why I'm around to drive you nuts. Thank him for your misery." Max laughed. Dean shook her hand, telling her it was very nice to finally meet you before giving Alec a friendly swat. Alec just laughed.

She was quickly led around and introduced to the hunters that brought her family together again. Jo hugged her which she didn't expect. Then Ellen did the same. Vada and Tinga talked animatedly about their rescue. How Jo and Ellen chased them down just to save them. She was then introduced to Rufus, Irv, and Garth. All three had rescued her brothers and sisters. She could never thank them enough. She greeted Jody, then shook Bobby's hand. At first, the hunter seemed intimidating, but Max could immediately tell he had a kind soul.

"I don't know what to say,"She stated, looking at the familiar faces and then at the new faces.

"Don't say anything, kiddo,"Dean stated. "We did it because it needed to be done." She looked at the hunter. His kind green eyes were identical to Alec's and Ben's. "And we'd do it again." There was a round of agreements from the hunters and Castiel. She glanced over at Joann and Lucy. The two were clinging to each other, awkward around the people they didn't know. Max walked towards them, grabbing their hands and pulling them forward.

"This is Lucy and Joanne,"she introduced. She smiled. "They got me out of Wyoming." She gazed at her family. "If it's alright with you, they'll be joining us for dinner."

There was a chorus of 'of course it's fine' as a three more places were set. Lucy was surrounded by the x5 children as they led her away from the doorway and placed her next to Max at the table. They did the same with Joann. They passed the food over to Lucy and Joann, while Jondy asked them questions about their lives. Syl wondered about school, while Tinga asked about Disneyland. Jo had told her about Disneyland a while back. Lucy did her best to answer the abundant of questions.

Castiel took a seat next to Dean, he looked over at the Sheriff. "The father was abusive,"he explained to the hunter. Jody's head perked at high alert. "I couldn't leave them in California in good conscience." The angel's head quirked, watching Lucy laugh at a joke Zane made. Ellen was talking to Joann, giving the woman another plate full of turkey and stuffing. They had plenty. "I need you to set up a place for them here."

"Of course,"Jody replied. There was an apartment for rent that would be perfect for the little family. "Is the man still alive?"

"I plan to smite him,"Castiel responded. "I'm not patient with abusive asshats." Jody's eyes widened, not familiar with the angel justice system.

After the feast, pie was passed around. Dean praised the pumpkin pie, saying it was the best pie he had ever had. He moaned happily and Alec copied the same sound without realizing it. Everyone laughed about the similarity between Dean and his mini version. The pies were polished quickly. The adults cleaned the kitchen, while the kids gathered in the living room to watch a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Max curled up among her brothers and sisters, beaming. She was finally home.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter. More fluff to go around and so many characters to balance. I hope you enjoyed the Thanksgiving special. Next up, planning the rescue. Then the actual rescue. About three or four more chapters of this story. Hard to believe. I plan to write a few one-shots before going into the next story. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy people found the last chapter adorable! The first scene was inspired by a message that Dark-Supernatural-Angel gave me. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 22

"Alright, you maggots,"Dean stated. The children giggled at his military talk. He was dressed in a winter coat, wearing gloves, and a wool beanie. Fourteen children stood before him, dressed in their own heavy winter gear. Dean smiled as he juggled the red ball in his hands. "This here is called snow dodgeball." The kids awed as he tossed the red ball over to Alec.

Syl raised her hand, as she bounced from foot to foot. Yesterday, Castiel had healed the break, exciting the little girl. She raced around the house, trying out her newly healed foot. She spent most of the morning wrestling her brothers and building snowmen in the yard. Dean smirked at the little girl's antsiness. He pointed. "What's dodgeball?"She asked, rocking back and forth. The other kids quirked their heads, curiously, except for Lucy who was familiar with the PE game.

"Excellent question,"Dean commended. The girl beamed, bumping into Max.

"Dodgeball is a great American sport,"Dean stated. He held up two fingers. "There are two teams. Each team tries to get a member out on the opposite side by hitting them with a ball. If you're hit, you're out. Following?" The kids nodded. Dean spotted his brother and the other hunters on the porch. They were drinking coffee, waiting to see the game play out. Afterward, they planned to put a movie on for the kids and discuss the rescue plan. Hunters were starting to arrive in Sioux Falls, taking board at different motels. Castiel and his army of angels were coming today as well. They had a plan together, they just needed to know where to take the kids.

"There are rules,"Dean continued. Zack brightened. "If a team member catches the ball, than one person who is out on the same team can return to the game." He pointed a finger at the boys. "There will be no hitting faces." It was cold out and he didn't feel like dealing with bloody noses. "Chest and anything below is fine. If someone purposely tries to injure an opposing team member, they will have to sit next to me for the rest of the game. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" the kids responded, saluting. They giggled when Dean made a face. The snow had started up again and flakes grabbed their hair and lashes.

"Dad,"Alec called. "We need team names still." Dean snapped his fingers.

"You're right,"Dean responded, he drummed his chin, pacing in front of the children. He snapped his fingers. "Got it. What about pig droppings-" There was a collective 'ewwww' and one 'that's disgusting!'. "or-"

"Butt head!" Alec shouted. Dean snickered as the kids burst out laughing, repeating the name. Every child always found the words butt, underwear, panties, and farts funny. It didn't matter if they were genetically engineered super-soldiers or not.

"Or Dr. Farts,"Seth added. That had every boy bursting out into laughter, while the girls shook their heads in disgusts.

"Underpants,"Zane suggested. Krit added in a suggestion for fartilicious. The kids giggled at the names. A few of the girls covered their mouths as they bounced on their toes. The activity increased as the kids threw out more names and suggestions, each becoming more disgusting than the next.

"Alright, Alright,"Dean said. "That's enough." The kids quieted as they waited for the team verdicts. "On the right-" he gestured to the right. "We'll have Team Fartilicious." The children cackled, patting Krit on the back for the winning name. "On the left, Team Butthead." Alec hooted, having his name suggestion called.

"We all know which team Alec's choosing,"Max stated. Alec's grin widened. He stuck his tongue out at Max and the girl returned the gesture.

"Alright,"Dean stated. "We need two team captains." Everyone's hands shot up, yelling 'Me!'

"Oh, please, oh please, choose me," Kavi begged. He bounced on his toes, wild smile on his face.

"Hold on everyone,"Dean stated and the kids quieted. "Alright, Lucy-" He looked at the little girl. Lucy brightened. Dean chose Lucy since she was likely to be picked last, considering she was the only human child in the ranks. "You're team captain for fartilicious."She giggled at the name, coming to his right side. Dean tapped his chin, looking at the children present. "Seth. He chose-" There was a collective sigh of disappointment as Seth was chosen first. "Whoa, we're gonna play multiple games. Everyone's gonna get a chance to be team captain." The kids shrugged, satisfied with the answer. "Seth, you're team captain for butthead."

To Dean's amusement, the teams split into boys vs. girls. The girls highfived each other, while the boys body slammed or jumped on one another. They got on their sides and the kids got into ready positions as Dean set the balls along the rope that split the two teams.

"You're going down!"Max shouted, pumping a fist. She nudged Lucy and the girl grinned.

"Yeah,"Lucy hollered. "Girls rule, boys drool." The transgenic girls giggled, never hearing that term before.

"Only in your dreams,"Alec replied. The boys organized themselves. Fastest in the front, strongest in the back. Alec was staring down Max, while Tinga made faces at Ben. Ben just grinned, ready to grab a ball when it was time to run.

Lucy leaned forward, whispering something into Jondy's ear. The girl smiled widely before shouting. "Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!" The girls howled in laughter at the rhyme.

"That's sexist,"Alec shouted back. The girls threw up their hands.

"Do you even know what that means?"Tinga asked.

"Yeah, it's what you're being right now,"Alec replied, grinning. The boys giggled.

"Yo' Mama's so fat-"Zane started.

"We were made in a lab,"Jondy answered, rolling her eyes. "So, our Mama can't be fat."

"Yo' DNA donor's so fat,"Zane retorted. The kids laughed at that as Jondy gave an amused scoff.

"Wow, already trash talkin' and the game hasn't even started,"Dean stated, looking between the two teams. He grinned. "I'm so proud." Alec gave him a thumbs up. Dean blew the whistle and the kids covered their ears. A few protests were made about the whistle, but Dean shushed them. "The whistle makes me your God-" The kids booed. "Whatever I say goes as long as I hold the power of the whistle." There were a few conspiratorial whispers. Dean knew he'd have to protect his whistle from the rabid children. The kids were already planning a mutiny to move up in power.

"What's the plan, General,"Vada called. Dean blew the whistle once more.

"Play Dodgeball, maggots,"Dean hollered. The kids laughed as they raced towards the balls, grabbing, then running back to their places. The first ball was tossed by Kavi, nearly hitting Lucy, but Max pushed her out of the way. The two girls fell into the snow.

Alec jumped over a flying ball, before bending backwards as another sailed over him. He somersaulted away from a third, before catching a forth and bringing Zane back into the game. Jondy got him out earlier, He high-fived Alec, before catching another flying ball. Dean was really impressed by his kids flexibility and stamina. He looked like Neo from the Matrix, dodging those balls and he even told his kid just that.

Ben was more sneaky in his approach, he'd stay near the back, catch a ball. He'd race forward, avoiding the hits before throwing the ball at an unsuspecting opposing team member. He cheered when Vada was taken down. The girl tossed her own ball to Lucy. Lucy attempted to hit Zack, but Zack dodged, avoiding the throw. Throughout the game, Dean blew his whistle or made comments which had the kids laughing.

* * *

Bobby closed the door to his office as the hunters gathered. Castiel stood near the window with Zeke and Hannah. The snow drifted, giving the day a hazy gray look. Dean and Sam sat next to the window. Jo and Ellen leaned against the book case, while Garth, Irv, and Rufus took seats near the desk or on the desk. Joann propped her elbow on the lowered shelf. She brushed brown hair back. She had agreed to stay in Sioux Falls and help with the children after the rescue. Jody had already found her an apartment in the town and Castiel promised her and her daughter wouldn't have to fear Jack anymore. She was starting new and offered her home to Max once more. Lucy wanted Max to stay, but it was the girl's decision whether to continue living with them or not. She wasn't going to control the child.

Dean kept an ear alert for the kids in the living room. Jo had put on a Christmas movie for the kids. She chose The Santa Claus thinking the movie would be a good example of who Santa Claus was. The kids had entered the house, soaked from the dodgeball/snowball fight. Their teeth were chattering, but each had a large smile on their face as they got into dry clothes and Ellen made hot cocoa. When Dean had left the group, the kids were snuggled up with popcorn, hot chocolate, and thanksgiving cookies.

"Alright,"Bobby begun. The hunter's focus turned to Bobby. "We need a place to put the children." The rescue plan had been set and hunters across America were involved. They had gotten motel rooms close to the facilities, ready to take down each organization. Castiel had stationed angels nearby, each with a plan on how to get the kids out of Manticore. A busing system was put in place and the only area that was a little iffy was where to put the children after the rescue. Thirteen Manticore children already had guaranteed homes, Bobby knew their were hundreds of more that needed to be placed into forever homes. The process wouldn't happen in two days and they needed a place to house the children until homes could be organized.

"Jo and I have thought of that,"Ellen stated, glancing at her daughter. "We noticed an abandoned building outside of Sioux."

"We did a bit of digging,"Jo continued. "According to records it used to be a boarding school."

"For now, It's overgrown and dangerous to raise kids in. But, with a bit of maintenance and remodeling the place could be up and running,"Ellen continued. "There's plenty of rooms and it's a little more secluded, perfect for superhuman children." Dean nodded already liking the sound of the place, Sam smiled in agreement.

"Did you do a sweep?"Garth asked, drumming fingers against his thigh. Ellen nodded.

"It's clean,"Ellen responded. "No ghosts were found on the premise."

"Mom and I were discussing that we could create it into an underground adoption agency,"Jo stated. "For those who are familiar with the supernatural since they're likely to be more accepting of the children."

"We can broaden our potential families to those we've helped too,"Irv suggested. Not only should hunters adopt, but people who've been helped or acquainted with supernatural monsters should also be given the option to adopt too. The hunters nodded their heads in agreement. They could spread the message quickly, once kids were rescued and situated. A lot of therapy and counseling would need to be provided for the children, since their lives have been nothing but Hell.

"I can see if some of the angels would be willing to remodel the building quickly before the arrival of the children,"Castiel stated. Both Zeke and Hannah nodded, already having a few angels in mind.

"I also have connections with a crew in North Carolina,"Rufus stated. "They'd be willing to get waterlines reconnected and electricity running."

"Good,"Bobby stated. "Make that call." Rufus did, just as Zeke made the call to the other angels not involved in the rescue mission. They were going to help make the place suitable.

"Garth and I discussed a busing system,"Irv stated, before eyes landing on the angels. "How much weight can angels transport?"

"Two of us can probably transport a bus,"Castiel stated. Hannah agreed. Irv nodded as he went into his explanation. The plan was coming together. Angels would bring hunters into the facility. There they would take down the staff. The kids had told them where the other children were possibly held. They would have several groups. One that would enter the nursery where newborns to three year olds were held. The second group would get the x5 children and x6 children, who were four to six, while a third group would clear out the labs, collecting information on the x-series. As much as Dean wanted to burn the files that held information on his kids' torment, he knew that the information would be valuable for future reference if something went wrong or understanding the kids physiology. The forth group would go to the basement and rescue the anomaly children. This process would happen for all three facilities found. The angels would provide backup, since they had to be conscientious of Raphael and his people. Though they knew they could annihilate the entire facility to much power would alert Raphael to the rebels' whereabouts. They were risking enough already helping the hunters.

"I'd be happy to manage the home with my daughter,"Joann piped up. "I'm assuming you're gonna want someone on the premise at all times." Castiel had rescued her and the hunters had opened their home to them, it was the least she could do.

Ellen nodded her head. "That's very kind,"Ellen responded.

"It's what's right,"Joann answered. In the couple days she had known the x5 children and the month that she had known Max, she knew these kids had received the short end of the stick. It was time for the adults to step in and be adults. Protect these children, who had never been sheltered before. Give them hope. Something she hadn't been able to do for her daughter before. She was given a new chance and she was not going to mess this up.

"For extra assistance, Jo and I will also stick around,"Ellen decided. They had nowhere to go and the past two years had been spent wandering. It was time to settle down. "I'm sure we can find ways to raise money to feed and care for these kids." It would require a lot of resources to care for those who couldn't find a home immediately. Dean grinned, a plan was coming together. A plan that would assure a bright and independent future for the transgenic children.

There was a knock against the door as someone tripped, falling against the door. Their was a loud smack and a protest of "Max." Dean rolled his eyes, glancing at his brother. They, immediately, recognized Alec's voice.

"Don't be a dumbass,"Max growled. "We're supposed to be quiet-"

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me,"Alec grumbled. "Bully-"

"Alec, Max,"Dean called. "Come in here." The door creaked open and the two kids crept in, facing the adults. Alec grinned at the three angels, but was quickly shoved by Max. He was getting really sick of being her punching bag. Max liked to hit him and he didn't understand why. She didn't go around smacking Ben or anybody else.

"Will you quit it,"he snarled. "Sorry, I tripped over your fat foot-"

"I thought you were a transgenic,"Max quipped, crossing her arms.

"Well,"Alec drawled. "I can't keep my balance when someone purposefully-"

"Alec,"Dean interrupted. "What were you doing?"

Alec huffed. "Got bored of the movie, so we decided to spy,"Alec answered. "Like your plan so far." Dean summoned the two kids forward, Alec approached first, Max second. She was a little weary of the adults still, but Alec seemed to trust them. Her partner in crime sat between his uncle and Dad. She lingered a bit before approaching the two hunters.

"Spying, huh,"Dean stated. Alec shrugged. "What's wrong with The Santa Claus?"

"Nothin' really,"Alec responded. "It's just the others don't get it and I tried to explain-"

"You said he was jolly and shit,"Max interrupted with a snort. "That's not an explanation. You only made it more confusing."

"Well, excuse me,"Alec retorted. "Sorry that my infinite knowledge of the pagan lore is too much for your tiny brain-" He ignored Dean and Sam's reprimand and Max's growl.

"I realize that you're just projecting yourself on us,"Max stated. "So, I'm just gonna let your statement slide this once."

"Ha,Ha,Ha,"Alec responded with a sarcastic laugh. "Besides, I got the information from my Dad-"

"That he's jolly and shit,"Max drawled, raising her brow.

"It's a good enough description,"Alec responded. "The dude eats cookies and makes an entrance through a chimney. Who wouldn't be jolly?"

"And dirty,"Max said. "Why isn't he covered in soot?"

"Magic,"Alec answered. "Little bit of magic goes a long way, Maxie, even for you."

Max shoved him.

"Abuse,"Alec responded. "Dad, Uncle Sam, did you see that? That was assault." He glared at the girl. "You could go to jail."

"Alright you two,"Dean stated. He placed Alec back on the floor, guiding the two kids towards the office door. "I believe the movie's waiting." He wanted to get back to business, but he knew the hunters wouldn't do that if the kids were in the room. Just like him, they wanted to guard the kids from the situation. They had been exposed to enough evil as it is, they didn't need to be involved in the take down of Manticore. They would make sure Manticore was wiped out for good.

"Wait!"Alec and Max shouted at the same time. They blurred out of Dean's grip and the hunter nearly lost his balance.

"There's a reason we're here,"Alec started, holding up his hands. He ignored the amused faces of the hunters and angels. He wasn't a stupid little kid that needed to be babied. He was an x5. A highly trained super soldier that could probably take down every hunter in the room.

"We're representing transgenic kind,"Max interrupted, crossing her arms. Not only were they watching the movie, but her family had been discussing the rescue as well. They found it unfair that the adults weren't involving them in the rescue of their peers. "We want in on the rescue."

"That's not gonna happen,"Sam stated. He wasn't willing to send little kids out to an adult's job. For now on, these kids were protected. Him and Dean had already made that mistake with Lydecker and they nearly lost the twins. That situation would not happen again.

"Why not?"Max questioned, indignant. Alec rolled his eyes, already knowing the hunters wouldn't budge from their decision. Especially, his father and uncle.

"Because you're nine,"Dean responded.

"And it's our job to protect you now, little lady,"Bobby said. "I ain't throwin' kids out onto a battlefield, if I can prevent it."

"But we've fought enemy forces before,"Max protested. She wanted to help her people. She wanted to set them free. It was her job, not the ordinaries. She looked at her friend, plead in her eyes. "Alec, tell them."

"Max,"Alec started, but was interrupted by Dean, who knelt to the girl's level.

"Max, listen,"Dean started. The girl turned her head away, an infuriated glare in her brown eyes. She was a real spitfire and Dean could appreciate the spirit. "We're not Manticore." Max turned her gaze, facing the hunter. Her eyes were glazed over from unshed tears. "We will never be Manticore." The girl sniffed, crossing her arms. All she wanted to do was protect her people. "Manticore made kids do the dirty deeds, we won't do that."

"You think we're incapable," Max muttered. Dean shook his head.

"No, I think you're very capable,"Dean responded. "I'm quite aware you can kick my ass three states over." Max giggled, nodding her head in agreement. Dean wiped away the tears, cupping the girl's chin.

"It's time to take the weight of the world off your shoulders, kiddo," Dean stated. "It's time to be protected for a change. And-" He glanced around the room at the angels and hunters. "You've got a bunch of adults willing to save you and your people. For once, trust the adults-"

"But,"Max started. Dean shook his head.

"It's time to let go of duties and be a kid,"Dean replied. "We'll save your people. But, I want you to live."

"Remember, Max,"Alec said. "We ran because they didn't treat us like people. They didn't treat us like we mattered. To them, we were nothing but tools." Max nodded, looking at her friend. She loved Alec. But, the feeling wasn't like the one she felt towards her family. The feelings she felt for Alec were different and she couldn't explain it. "But, they-" He looked at the room of hunters and angels. "They don't see us as tools. To them, we are people. We are children. They're fighting for us, so that we can have a future." He bowed his head. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Max had never seen Alec so vulnerable. She had never witnessed the tough, smart-aleck admit that he was afraid. That Manticore made him afraid. Back at Manticore, she would forget that he was like the rest of them. Just trying to survive. He always seemed like he didn't care about the outcomes of his actions. That he didn't give a shit about Manticore and it's rules. But, she was wrong. She realized now that Alec wasn't unbreakable. He was just really good at hiding it.

"For once, lets trust someone else to take care of us,"Alec finished. "We're not alone anymore." She moved forward, wrapping her arms around Alec's neck. Alec didn't trust easily, but if he could find the courage to put his full faith in these humans than so could she. She felt a smile stretch across her neck. "Good speech, huh?"

Max scoffed, rolling her eyes. She smacked his chest, forgetting about the room full of people. "It was decent,"she answered. "I've heard better."

"Better,"Alec mumbled. "I put my heart and soul into those words. You were about to go all G.I Jane if my thought-provoking monologue didn't compel you to stay." He glanced at his Dad. "See what I have to put up with?" Dean chuckled, patting his son's back.

"Under appreciated,"Dean agreed. Alec raised his hands in a silent gesture of 'finally, someone gets me.'

"Thank you,"Alec breathed. He wagged his finger. "Under appreciated. I'm completely under appreciated. And all I've done for you-"

Max chose to ignore his dramatics, instead facing the older hunter. "We still want to be involved,"Max answered. Both Dean and Alec groaned. She ignored Alec's quip about having mule in her cocktail. "Not with the rescue mission, but in general. We can't be left in the dark-"

"She's right-"Zeke agreed. He knew if it were his people, he'd be upset that others of a different species were making decisions for him.

"The children should be involved,"Hannah stated. They were valuable assets who could give them inside information about Manticore. Castiel nodded, agreeing with his friends.

"They've had enough years of people making choices for them,"Castiel said. "It's time to let them choose."

"We want to be involved,"Ben stated. The hunters' heads turned towards the door. Twelve children stood at the door, arms crossed. The movie and treats completely abandoned.

"We can help come up with a sound game plan," Zack stated.

"We've been through multiple classes on strategics and hostile takeover,"Krit added. "We are valuable."

"We don't have to go,"Syl stated. She never wanted to enter Manticore gates again. "But, we can help from far away."

"I liked the boarding house idea,"Tinga stated, glancing at the two women who adopted her and Vada. "We can help make the place safe for our people."

"I want to help them find families too,"Vada added. She never understood how important it was to be loved by an adult, until Jo tucked her into bed at night and Ellen brought her warm milk. It was a feeling that she wanted every child at Manticore to experience.

"You can't keep us in the dark,"Jondy stated, nodding her head at Max. "Your decisions affect us too. We'd like a say in the planning." The girl's steely glare met each hunter, daring them to contradict her decision. Max absolutely loved her sister, Jondy.

"We want in,"Zane stated. He looked at his people, his unit, his family. "We're not little kids that need to be guarded. We've seen a lot of shit before."

Dean glanced at the others, waiting for their decision. He was on board, but he wasn't sure about the others.

"What are y'all standin' there for,"Bobby grumbled. "Get in here, pull up a chair, and start talkin'. The plan ain't gonna form by itself you know." The kids beamed, immediately entering the room. They sat next to their adopted families as the hunters went back to planning. In fact, the planning went a lot quicker with the Kids' involvement. Creative strategies formed and a plan came together to rescue the other children. Bobby made calls, alerting each hunter to the plan. While the angels disappeared to talk to their own people. Dean knew they were going to win.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next two chapters are both rescue mission chapters. Then we have the end chapter for the rescued kids! I'm so happy you all liked this story. I do plan to write a lot of one-shots and sequels when I have the time. Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Seriously, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Love them all! I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! The only character I own is Richard Worthington.**

Chapter 23

The sound of construction filled the quiet country side. A few days had passed since the last meeting. Hunters were gathering, the boarding house was being remodeled, and the angels were organizing. Both Winchesters wanted this rescue perfect, with little to no flukes. Which meant getting the home remodeled was important before the children arrived. Rufus's crew made good on their word and had arrived the day after. Already, they were tearing apart broken floorboard, rebuilding the water system, and reconnecting and putting in electrical wires. Hunters were donating food and money to the cause.

A miracle had happened three days earlier. Bobby reconnected with an old hunter friend, who also had relations to John when he was alive. Richard Worthington was a millionaire, close to billionaire, entrepreneur who had been part of an elite hunter family that had been around for generations. He had traded in hunting for business, but had stayed connected with the hunter community, donating to their cause and finding homes for children who lost their families to the supernatural.

Worthington had called up Bobby, saying he'd be happy to fly down to Sioux falls and donate money to the cause. He found the situation horrendous and wanted to do anything to help these children. He even agreed to take a few back to his home, since he had plenty of room and money to support them. A single man, who never married, Richard had always wanted children. But, the women he had met were either gold-diggers or searching for power. Richard wanted nothing to do with that life, so he chose to live alone with his staff. Bobby and Worthington had made a business arrangement. The millionaire would donate to the home every year, funding security and keeping the government in the dark about the unauthorized children's home for super-children that had been built.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the impala with Alec and Ben running ahead. It was incredible seeing humans, angels, and transgenics working towards a common goal. The boarding house was coming together nicely. It didn't look like the gutted out mess of a house it did before. Walls had been painted and bedrooms were being put together. Back in the 40s it had been a respected establishment that had housed more than a thousand boys.

Alec and Ben ducked under a wooden board as they approached Seth and Zane, who were carrying buckets of paint up to the crew that were designing the bedrooms.

"Bobby,"Dean called, spotting the older man, who was directing another group to the east wing of the mansion. Bobby turned, pulling down his cap.

"Boys,"Bobby greeted. "Hey, take that into the foyer!" Bobby shouted at two men, carrying a couch. "And that desk to the classroom." He ordered another group of men. The older man wiped the sweat from his brow as his focus returned to the Winchesters. "How's the army buildin' goin'?"

"Great,"Sam responded. "We've been in constant contact with the others."

"They've already figured out each entrance and exit within the facilities,"Dean continued.

"We'll be striking tonight,"Sam finished. "The plans have been set in place and Castiel has his angels ready."

"Good, good,"Bobby stated, he crushed snow beneath his boots. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he silently mumbled to himself. "The home is coming together fast. The west wing is already finished."

"Shit,"Dean mumbled as he spotted the twins talking to a crew member. The man handed the boys the wheel barrel full of bricks, directing them towards the east end. The same man lifted a carpet roll and carried it west. "It's like Extreme Home Makeover." Sam chuckled, agreeing with his brother's statement.

"When people have a common goal,"Bobby stated. "Shit gets done."

"Never a truer statement,"Sam answered. They heard loud cheers when Garth announced that 'the waterlines were running.'

"Richard is flying down today,"Bobby stated, drawing the boys attention back to the older hunter. "He's bringing enough money to provide beds and cribs for every child and food to fill every cabinet." Bobby chuckled. "He wants to put in a basketball and tennis court too."

"I don't remember Richard," Sam stated, pocketing his hands. His hands felt like ice-cubes because of the freezing weather. The name sounded familiar though. A name he swore that was mentioned a few times on the radio, during their long road trips from state to state.

"You were two-three when you last saw him,"Bobby responded. "Just a tyke. Dean you would've been about six or seven."

Dean shook his head. "I don't remember this guy either,"Dean answered. Even though he couldn't remember the rich hunter, Dean appreciated the man. He had provided money and support when he didn't have too.

"You'll remember him when you meet him,"Bobby responded as he led the boys to the house. "He was acquainted with your father and absolutely adored you boys." Dean raised a brow as he was led into the mansion. He spun, mesmerized by the change the home had gone through. The marble stairs were no longer crack. The chandelier was dusted. And a fire was going in the fireplace as carpet was being laid out and designs were painted onto walls. "He wasn't happy with John. Part of the reason why your father grew distant and ignored his calls."

"Why wasn't he happy with Dad?"Dean asked. He avoided knocking into a crew member, making their way towards the kitchen.

"He thought your father was being selfish,"Bobby stated, leading the boys towards the kitchen. "He wanted you boys to have a stable home life and he didn't think John was adequately providing that."

"Well,"Sam muttered. "He wasn't." Memories of traveling from motel to motel, dealing with a stumbling drunk father, and fearing for his father's life and sanity flooded his head. Memories that he didn't want Alec or Ben to have.

"He wanted to take you in,"Bobby stated. "Give you both an education and life. John wouldn't have it and told Richard to never call him again." Sam frowned, realizing his life could have been different if his father had been willing to give them up or even settle down.

"Why?"Sam asked.

"How long did we know Richard?"Dean questioned at the same time. Bobby hummed.

"Probably since Sam was a baby,"Bobby stated. "I met you boys a year after your mother passed about the same time Richard did. John was searching for help, trying to find people who could teach him about the supernatural world."

"That was you and Richard,"Dean stated. Bobby nodded. "And then he went off the deep end?"

"John was already a bit unstable,"Bobby responded. "The first time your father left you and Sam alone at a motel infuriated Richard. You were about four or five-" Dean remembered that time. He was terrified, holding Sammy close as he waited for his father to come back. It had been two days and he remembered an older gentleman knocking on the door, but he had refused to open the door.

"Richard checked on us,"Dean mumbled, flooded with the memory of an older gray haired man in a nice suit. He was holding a stake in his hand while knocking on the door and calling their names. Dean had hugged Sam closely, remembering his father's rule of never open the door when he was gone. Moments later his father returned and the man shouted at him. He told John his children came first before the hunt. His father shoved the man, drunkenly stumbling into the motel room. John had slammed the door on Richard's face, telling the hunter to hit the road. Dean had many memories of his father acting like an ass.

Two men were plugging ovens into the wall. A third was situating a microwave. Another was putting plates and cups into cabinets.

"He tried to support you two for years,"Bobby stated, taking a box and opening it up. He pulled out utensils and started putting them into drawers. The floor was made of stone and the kitchen had a rustic look. "But, your stubborn father refused the support, calling it charity." Sam grabbed a couple pots, putting them on the shelf. "I couldn't even talk sense into him. Now, Richard sees an opportunity and wants to support your boys and the transgenic children."

Sam couldn't help the flame of irritation that rushed through his very being. His life could have been different if his father hadn't been a stubborn asshole. He could have had a home and known that food would always be placed on the table. He could have gone to law school and been supported. Dean could have had the chance to prove himself and his intelligence. They could have felt safe during their childhood, if his father just took the damn money or gave them the chance.

"Sam,"Dean stated, immediately noticing his brother's irritation. Sam slammed the pot, turning away from Dean.

"I'm fine,"Sam seethed. He ignored the stares of his brother and Bobby. First Richard offered them a home. Then Bobby did the same. Both times his father rebuked the offer of the chance for his sons to live normal lives.

"It's the past, Sammy,"Dean said. Sam glared.

"I know,"Sam responded. "Doesn't mean I'm less irritated about the outcomes." His father had majorly screwed them up. Cursing the Winchester brothers lives to hunting. That's all they could do now. They had no qualifications or careers that could get them out of this life. He wouldn't do this to Benny and Alec. He refused to do this to Benny and Alec. When they hit eighteen, they were going to college. They were going to make a life for themselves that wouldn't revolve around hunting. Even if he and Dean had to scrounge up money to put them through.

"We're not doing this to Ben and Alec,"Sam muttered, glancing at his brother.

"Doing what?"Dean asked. Sam huffed, knowing his brother was being purposefully stupid.

"We're not cutting their options short,"Sam stated. "They're going to college."

"Sam,"Dean stated, but Sam raised a finger.

"Don't Sam, me,"Sam spat. "They're little geniuses and they deserve every opportunity to make a name for themselves and not be screw-ups."

"We're not screw-ups, Sam,"Dean argued.

"Yes, we are,"Sam stated. "I dropped out of law school and you've never held a job or owned a home. We're drifters and we literally have to scrounge up money from under the car seat or cheat people, just to get by. We're screw-ups. Our life will not be the twins' lives." Dean lowered his head, understanding Sam's words. He didn't want this life for his kids either.

"What should we do?"Dean muttered. For the first time, he really understood the fucked up situation his father left them in.

"Whatever Richard offers, we accept,"Sam responded. Dean nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated the idea of charity, but if a bit of money helped him raise his boys than he would accept it.

Bobby patted Sam and Dean's shoulders as he moved past the younger hunters. "That statement alone makes you both better men than your father,"Bobby stated. "Always put your kids first."

"Dad!"Alec's voice called. "Uncle Sam!" They made their way back to the large hallway, glancing up the stairs. Alec and Ben stood at the top with Max, Seth, and Syl.

"What's wrong, Alec?"Sam called, holding onto the rail.

"You've gotta see the bedrooms,"Alec stated, a grin on his face. "They're magnificent."

"Huge!"Ben agreed. "Come on!" They disappeared around the rail, pounding feet echoed through the large house. Dean and Sam shrugged, following the twins and the other kids.

When they made it to the top, Alec ran forward jumping into Dean's arms. "It's amazing,"Alec exclaimed. "The rooms have these giant windows that oversee the forest."

"Really?"Dean questioned as Syl and Ben grabbed Sam's hands and pulled him forward and Seth pushed from behind. Max marched beside him. Alec nodded.

"Uh-huh,"Max stated. They opened the first door. Beds were constructed and the wood floor was being mopped. "Each room can house like twenty kids." Dean's eyes bulged at the makeover of the west wing. The end of the long room had a giant window that oversaw the forest like Alec had said. Rows of beds were being made by crew members.

"There's a huge bathroom too,"Syl stated. "And a closet for toys." Ellen and Jo had really outdone themselves. By tonight, children would have a place to sleep until adoption. The kids led them down the hall opening each door and exposing more bedrooms. If this was only the west wing, he couldn't even begin to imagine the east wing when it was finished.

"It's like Xavier's Home for Gifted Children,"Alec piped up, smiling. His smile exposed the front tooth he had lost yesterday. "We should get a blackbird like the X-men."

"Yeah,"Seth agreed. "We could put it under the house too. Have the ground part when we fly out." Alec slid out of Dean's arms, highfiving Seth.

"That would be so cool!"Alec agreed, slinging an arm around Ben's neck. He tightened his hold, giving Ben a noogie as his brother shoved him away in protest to the treatment. Alec stuck out his tongue and Ben rolled his eyes. His brother grabbed Dean's hand, deciding he wanted to show him the recreational area. His father and brother disappeared around the corner, leaving Sam and the rest.

"It would cost like a billion dollars,"Max stated. "It wouldn't be economically relevant." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Who cares,"Alec answered. "It would be totally badass. Come on, Maxie, live a little. Have an imagination." Max glared, shoving Alec.

"I do have an imagination,"Max argued. "But, I just don't let it corrupt reality."

"Your reality sucks,"Alec retorted.

"It's your reality too, dumbass,"She huffed, crossing her arms.

"No,"Alec answered. "My reality is badass fighter jets, a pool made of liquid chocolate, and guns. Lots of guns." Alec grinned, rocking on his heels. "My reality just happens to reside in my head."

"What you just described is called insanity," Max quipped, crossing her arms. She tried to hide the smile that was trying to peak around her scowl. Alec's goofy grin was very contagious.

"Tomato, tomahto,"Alec said, brushing her off.

"No,"Max stated, shaking her head. Annoyance on her face. She punched his arm, rolling her eyes. "Quit being an idiot."

"I can't help it,"Alec sighed with a shrug. Max gave him one last punch, before marching down the hallway. Syl and Seth followed her, wanting to see the classrooms. Alec rubbed his sore arm, hissing from the bruises.

"My bruises have bruises because of her,"Alec mumbled. He was just joking and he didn't understand why Max always punched him. He didn't do anything too obnoxious to deserve the abusive treatment. "I don't understand why she keeps punching me."He glanced up at his uncle. "She never punches Ben or the others." Sam gave the boy an amused look.

"Sounds like she likes you, Al,"he stated, patting the boy on the back.

"Likes me?"Alec questioned. His face contorted into disgust. He shook his head. "But, she hits me. And-"He looked at his uncle horrified. "She's a girl-" Sam chuckled.

"Sometimes girls don't know how to express their feelings,"Sam responded. Alec wrinkled his nose in confusion. His uncle pulled him close and Alec leaned his head against Sam.

"But,"Alec muttered, waving his hands. Max was cool and all. A bit scary at times, but cool. "She's a girl. And girls have-" He didn't know how to explain it. He remembered a boy at the park, claiming that all girls had cooties. He didn't know what cooties were, but the word sounded contagious and dangerous. "Cooties."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing. The boys horrified and disgusted face was too much for the hunter. "In a few years you're gonna like girls a lot, Alec,"Sam responded. "Trust me." Alec pouted, crossing his arms. Uncle Sam might believe that statement, but Alec definitely wouldn't. Girls were fine, but they were still girls. He definitely didn't want to be kissed or hugged by one. It was gross enough that it occasionally happened with the x5 girls in Ben's unit. Sometimes they were just overly affectionate.

Sam and Alec's head perked they heard the sound of helicopter propellers approaching the mansion. They glanced at each other, before racing down the marble steps and back outside. Feet hit the snow clad ground as they approached Dean and Ben, who gazed up at the landing helicopter.

"Who is it?"Alec asked, awed by the flying machine.

"Richard Worthington,"Dean and Sam said simultaneously. The man sure knew how to make an entrance as the helicopter landed, blowing snow around. Men in black stepped out, thrusting the door open. A clean shoe stepped out first, followed by the rest of a man in business attire and long coat. He straightened out his suit with a million dollar grin on his features.

"Well, I'll be damned,"Bobby stated, approaching the suave man. In Alec's opinion, it looked strange seeing Bobby greet the nicely-dressed fellow. Bobby looked grungy, while this guy looked like he ate from silver spoons on a regular basis. He wondered how Bobby knew this guy, considering two very different worlds seemed to be colliding. "Don't you look like a million bucks. Where's yer damn hair, idjit?"

The man chuckled, approaching the hunter. He pulled Bobby into a manly hug. "Chopped it off,"Richard responded with a grin. "It was falling out. I'd rather be bald than look old." Bobby laughed, before coughing into his hands.

"Well, you look like Daddy Warbucks,"Bobby grumbled. The man's blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the hunter's gruffness.

"That's who I strive to be,"Richard stated as Bobby led him away from the copter. "Including the billions."

"Billions, huh?"Bobby said, raising a brow. How he avoided the devastation of the pulse was beyond the Winchesters. Richard seemed to be one of the few that had excelled after the pulse.

"A bit of stock market luck just made me richer,"Richard stated. He had been using the money to support his family who were in the hunting business as well as putting money towards the cities that have been devastated by the pulse. "I've been using most of the money to help rebuild cities, until you called me-" Richard raised a brow, stopping in front of the Winchesters. At first, he didn't recognize the two men.

"Richard,"Bobby introduced. "This is Sam and Dean. John's boys." Richard's mouth dropped as he took in the Winchesters' appearance.

"Oh my God,"Worthington exclaimed. He grabbed Dean's hand, shaking vigorously before doing the same to Sam. "I haven't seen you boys since you were-" He made a gesture with his hand, before covering his mouth. "You've grown." The Winchesters towered over him, both above six foot while he stood at 5'11''. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Sort of,"Dean replied, grinning. "Bobby told us a bit which jogged my memory. But...It was a long time ago." Richard nodded, handing Dean his card.

"I want you to call me after all this mayhem is sorted,"Richard stated. "So, we can catch up. It's been too long." The man smiled warmly, taking in Sam. "Never imagined you being this tall, Sammy."

"Neither did I,"Dean grumbled. Richard laughed, warmly, his eyes darting between the two men.

"Dad,"Alec mumbled, pulling at his father's arm. "Who is that man? How does Bobby know him?" Richard's eyes landed on Alec and he gasped. The child looked exactly like Dean. A second one appeared next to the first clone.

"You weren't kidding when you said clones and evil government projects,"Richard stated, directing the comment towards Bobby.

"I don't kid,"Bobby grumbled. Richard smirked.

"I know you don't, old friend,"he responded. "Now, what's your name?" He knelt, coming eye level to Alec and Ben.

"I'm Alec,"Alec mumbled. He'd never seen a good person dressed so nicely. Normally, nicely dressed people were part of the committee that funded Manticore. Ben wasn't introducing himself, so Alec decided to do it for him. "That's Ben. My twin." He glanced up at Dean and Sam, unsure. "You look like Charles Xavier." Richard burst out into pleasant laughter and Alec couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face.

"Too bad I'm not telepathic as well,"Richard commented. "Are you a big fan of comic books?" Alec nodded his head. "Me too. I have a gigantic collection back home."

"Richie's a collector,"Bobby explained. Dean grinned. He was liking this guy already. Rich, generous, and a gigantic nerd.

"I'll show you both one day,"Richard stated with a wink.

"Did you hear that, Dad?"Alec exclaimed, looking up at his father. Richard climbed to his feet and Dean nodded. "Do you have Batman?"

"Sure do,"Richard stated. A gleeful smile stretched across Alec's face. "What do you like?" The question was directed at Ben, this time. Ben shrugged, shyly.

"He likes books,"Alec answered. "He reads all sorts of stuff. Non-fiction, fiction of every genre. He also loves to write."

"You're a writer?"Richard asked.

Ben nodded. "Yeah,"he whispered. He never trusted strangers and Alec was better at talking.

"Would you like to write a novel one day?" Ben shrugged, smiling. Richard returned his gaze towards the Winchesters and Bobby. "I'd like to hear the plan and see the house,"Richard stated, getting back on topic. "Make sure the home is suitable for children. Whatever you haven't bought I'll buy."

"That's extremely generous,"Sam started, but Richard raised a hand halting Sam's thanking.

"I have money,"Richard responded. "I might as well use it for a good cause." He clapped his hands together. "Now, show me the house and inside I can write the first check."

"How much money are you giving us?"Alec asked, raising a brow. Sam bumped him. "What?"

"That's rude, Alec,"Sam stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. Richard chuckled at the child's glare.

"Why?"Alec mumbled. "It's an honest question." Sam was about to explain, but Richard stepped in.

"No worries, Sam,"Rich responded with a smile. He looked at Alec. "I plan to fund this home as long as there are children here." Alec wowed. He knew part of the hunters main worry was not making enough money to care for hundreds of transgenic kids. This guy took away that concern.

"Now,"Richard stated, gesturing towards the large boarding house. "The house."

"Follow me,"Bobby stated.

They gave Richard the tour and the millionaire marveled at the remodeled school. He nodded his approval for the bedrooms and classrooms. Found the kitchen decent enough, though mentioned a bit of work that may need to be done. He hugged Ellen and Jo, having known the two women through hunter gatherings. He said he could have a second crew over to help finish the east wing which Bobby agreed to the extra help. With a single call, the second crew promised to come within the hour. They were flown in. He wanted to make sure the place was done by the time angels started arriving with children and babies. He said he'd put some money towards building a gym area with basketball courts and a pool. His reasoning, children need places to climb and swim. Alec could tell his father and uncle were shocked by the generosity. They had never met a hunter with the money and means to help people before. Most hunters were ridiculously poor.

Alec and Ben leaned against the counter, watching Richard Worthington write the first check of a couple hundred thousand dollars towards the school. Apparently, the money should keep them set for the first year. Each year he would give the same amount to assure the education and shelter of the transgenic children.

"This should keep you set for a year,"he stated, handing the money over to Bobby. Bobby took the check, gratefully, eyes bulging at the large amount of 0s. "If not, contact me and I'll send more."

"We don't even know even where to began thanking you,"Sam muttered. Again, his irritation towards his father's selfishness flared. His father had an opportunity to support his family and he blew it.

"Don't,"Richard stated. "Part of the reason I left hunting and became a business man was to support hunters." He glanced at the two boys before spotting the other children who had wandered into the kitchen to see who the helicopter man was. "My family may be an elite hunting family, but hunting never brings in enough profit. That's why we started a side business along with hunting. I broke away, deciding to support hunters who didn't have the opportunity to fund their own businesses on the side." He patted Dean and Sam's shoulders. "I wanted to help your father, but he's-"

"A stubborn git,"the brothers mumbled at the same time. Richard laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Exactly,"Rich responded. "I'm just happy I can help your family now." He pulled out a check, writing down a number before handing it over to Sam and Dean. The two brother's eyes bulged.

"Rich,"Dean protested. "No, we can't accept this." They didn't even stay in one place for long. What would they do with this kind of money? He remembered what he promised Sam earlier, but that's when they both thought the money would only be in hundreds, not thousands.

"Ten thousand dollars,"Sam whispered, shaking his head. "Too much." Dean tried to hand the check back, but Rich pushed it towards him.

"You have kids now,"Rich stated. "Two little boys that will need food, clothes, and school supplies. Not to mention gas for your impala. This can help you for a bit and I'll be happy to send more when you need it. When you two decide to settle down and give the boys a chance at public education. Call me, I can set you up with a house."

"We can't,"Dean said. "This is-" He bit his lip, rubbing the back of his head. "It's too much and we have no way to pay you back-"

"Nonsense,"the millionaire responded. "This is not a loan. This is not charity. I have never had children, but if I did I would be doing the same thing. Bobby and I follow a code-"

"Family don't always end with blood,"Dean answered. Rich nodded.

"This is me, finally helping you two,"Rich stated. "This is my way of supporting your late father. Don't refuse help because of pride."

"Milk it, Dad,"Alec whispered. Dean facepalmed himself and Sam nudged the boys out of the kitchen with an order to go play outside.

"Are you sure,"Dean repeated. The millionaire, close to billionaire, rolled his eyes.

"What use do I have with ten thousand dollars?"Rich asked rhetorically. "I'm going to die eventually, it's inevitable. Might as well put the money to good use than be Ebeneezer Scrooge." Dean shrugged, pocketing the check. He could tell Sam was already making a list of stuff they would need; food(healthy food), clothes, gas, school books, Christmas presents. He noticed his brother's grin, realizing that they could finally promise the boys toys for Christmas. Nice toys, not the type that you'd get at a thrift shop.

"Thank you,"Dean accepted. He shook Rich's hand. He had been stressed about supporting Alec and Ben, bar money would only get so far. With the boys growing quickly, old clothes would be discarded and new clothes would be in demand. Financially, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. Maybe there was a God or Santa Claus had come early. "What are you St. Nick?"

Rich chuckled, shaking his head. "No," Rich responded. "Just a man who likes to support his hunter family." Rich snapped his fingers, glancing at Bobby. "I'm shipping over a box of artifacts that I found during my time in the Middle East. Thought you would like to sort through them later."

"I would,"Bobby stated, coughing into his hand.

"Excellent,"Rich stated. Rich put on his coat, slipping on his leather gloves. The hunters made their way back outside, where a group of boys were playing tackle football. Alec waved goodbye, before tackling Seth into the snow. "I'll send over some ancient weapons I recently stumbled upon. Could be useful-" He paused before opening the helicopter door. "Contact me when the children arrive. I'll be happy to take in a few."

"Will do,"Bobby stated, tugging at his hat. "Get home safely, you rich idjit."

"Right back at you, old fart,"Rich quipped. His gaze landed on the Winchester brothers. "It was good seeing you boys again. Don't be strangers bring those twins of yours around for a visit. We can catch up over tea."

"Tea?"Dean grumbled.

"Or coffee,"Rich responded. "Whatever you prefer." He put on ear muffs, climbing into the helicopter. The copter took off with Rich waving goodbye.

"He's like an extremely generously Bruce Wayne,"Dean mumbled as he watched the helicopter disappear into the distance. Sam chuckled, pocketing his hands.

"Or Jay Gatsby,"Sam supplied. Dean raised a brow, staring at his brother in complete confusion.

"Who?"Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jay Gatsby,"Sam drawled. "Millionaire playboy from the 1920s." Dean's confused stare didn't alleviate. "The book, The Great Gatsby?"

"No idea,"Dean stated.

"You're so uncultured,"Sam grumbled, turning back towards the house. They would have to say their goodbyes to the boys before meeting up with Castiel and the other angels.

"Nerd,"Dean barked back. Sam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, following his ridiculously tall, nerdy, little brother.

* * *

Dean stood next to Castiel as they watched the activity within Manticore gates. Angels and hunters alike stood behind the Winchesters and Castiel, waiting for the cue to attack. The wind wiped and icy snow blasted into their faces. Soldiers marched along the fence boarders as they patrolled Manticore's Wyoming facility. All over America, hunters and angels waited for the signal to attack. Manticore was no match for an army of angels and hunters. An element of surprise that would surely have Manticore running with tails tucked between their legs.

"Looks like Deck was well prepared," Dean muttered. He knew the extra security was because of them. Lydecker wouldn't take the chance of a second escape or rescue mission to occur. "Too bad he's not familiar with angels."

"We'll go in first,"Castiel decided. "Take down the army swiftly before bringing your people in." He glanced at Dean. "It will lessen the casualties on our side." Dean nodded his agreement.

"We'll take care of everyone inside,"Sam stated. "Get the children out."

"The buses will be ready by then,"Castiel responded. "We can take the first group out once they arrive."

"Take out the power source,"Dean decided. Castiel smirked, immediately ordering Zeke to remove any power sources. The angel disappeared. The whole facility went dark. Sam sent the order of attack to several other hunter armies. The alarm sounded.

"It's show time,"Dean mumbled. The angels disappeared and the sound of gunfire filled the windy, night air. Dean signaled. A dozen hunters left their places to surround the back. Sam told the hunters driving the trucks and buses to start approaching the facility at full speed. Dean smirked. He knew today was the last day Manticore would terrorize his family. The last day they would terrorize Ben and Alec's people.

Castiel reappeared. Eyes glowing bright blue. Blood splattered his trench-coat. He grabbed Sam and Dean's arm as other angels did the same. It was time to fight and take down the big bad for good.

* * *

The sterile hallway darkened. Lydecker glanced up at the dead fluorescent lights. Red emergency lights flashed. The sound of gunfire and shouts filled the outside facility.

"Sir,"A guard shouted, racing down the hallway. The doors that housed the transgenics had been sealed shut, an emergency precaution that had been designed to trap the transgenics in while under attack. The committee didn't want any of their million dollar creations disappearing into the night. "We're under attack."

"I can see that,"Lydecker grumbled. He had returned back to Wyoming to organize the army that would be sent after the x5s and their kidnappers.

"Everyone's dying," the guard stated, out of breath. "These people appeared out of nowhere and-"

Lydecker's eyes widened. His features paled. The teleporting freaks were back which meant they were doomed. "Their eyes glowed blue-" The guard nodded. "How many?"

"Over a dozen, sir,"The guard answered. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The committee would not be happy. He raced towards his office, the guard following closely. The emergency generator switched on, causing the lights above to flicker. He threw open the door, immediately getting on his computer. The committee appeared on screen.

"We need backup, immediately,"Lydecker barked. "We are under attack." Renfro gave a cold look that sent shivers down his back.

"You,"she hissed. "And every other facility as well." Lydecker's eyes widened. How could this be happening? How could the whole project just suddenly collapse? "There's no more backup. We are terminating this project."

"Ma'am,"Lydecker questioned.

"Get your men out and blow up the facility,"She stated, coldly. "That's an order, soldier." The screen blackened, signaling the end of the conversation. Lydecker leaned back. The transgenics were locked in. It would be simple to finish them off. Burn them to a crisp, all evidence besides the thirteen gone. A clean slate could replace the mess of this attempt. He stood up.

"Get your men out,"he ordered. "Get the scientists out. This place is burning tonight."

* * *

 **Well, guess Dean and company are on a time crunch now. Next chapter will be action-packed. I hope you liked my original character, I know he came in suddenly, but I've been planning for him since the beginning. He'll be part of a lot of stories in the future. Please review! I love reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the rescue chapter! I hope you enjoy! One more chapter after this and this story is finished. But, don't worry. I plan to write one-shots and write a sequel hopefully soon! I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader, so all the editing is done by myself. Please review and enjoy! Also, Merry belated Christmas everyone!**

Chapter 24

The ground rumbled as trucks broke through the front gates. The back slid open and hunters grabbed guns, racing into the battle. Most of the soldiers were down or running which made Dean's job of breaking down the facility doors easier. He ran forward with Sam and a large group of hunters behind him. Once inside, they would split into teams. He kicked at the door, but it was deadlocked sealed.

"We need an angel over here,"A hunter shouted. Balthazar appeared, immediately placing two hands against the door. The metal door shattered and hunters flooded into the facility.

"Sam," Dean barked. "Your team goes right. Irv left. Jengis's team find the anomalies. We'll go straight." The facility was mapped out and each team knew what they had to do. Irv was taking care of the labs. The order was shoot to kill and collect all documents available. Sam was taking a group down to the nursery. They didn't know what they would find, but Sam had a feeling that a bus would need to be brought inside the nursery to get every child on the bus safely loaded. It would take too many trips to have men carry two babies out at a time.

"My team follow me,"Dean raced down the corridor. Guns fired and guards fell. Dean had a bad feeling, as he raced down the hall, that his rescue plan was short on time. He doubted Manticore would just flee without a retaliation even if it meant destroying the children they claimed were their project and property.

The red lights whirred, lighting the hallway an eerie shade of red. He sent several hunters ahead to find the x5s and x6s. He paused at the first door, opening it. His eyes widened and an angry growl left his throat. Three doctors wearing masks, surrounded a young girl that was strapped to a table. She was shivering, pleading, but the doctor's ignored her cries of pain as they slid a scalpel into her skin. Dean had seen enough.

"Hey, assholes,"he shouted. The three doctors looked up. Before they could react each sported a bullet in the head as they slumped to the floor. Dead. Dean made his way towards the whimpering child. He noticed immediately the shaved head and the raw skin beneath restraints. She pulled away from him, closing her eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart,"he murmured. The girl cocked her head to the gentle voice. Her eyes opened, revealing similar brown eyes. The same brown eyes and face that Max sported. A twin. He undid the restraints, bile filling his mouth at the treatment. "What's your name?"

The girl's nose wrinkled in confusion and the tired eyes drooped. "X5-453,"she whispered, voice hoarse. Dean frowned as he helped the child sit-up. The gentleness and soft-spoken words reminded him of Sam when he was little before he hit puberty and became argumentative. "Who are you...sir?"

"Dean,"Dean answered. "We're gettin' you out of Manticore." The girl's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm gonna name you Sammy." He didn't know why he said it, but he had the sudden urge to name the little girl after his brother. Sam was going to love this. Besides, everyone needed a Sam in their lives including Max.

"Why?"She whispered. She was a lot more soft-spoken than Max, who had a harsher tone. Immediately, he could tell the girl had been through hell because of her twin's escape. Dean lifted her up and the girl didn't struggle or protest, which really concerned the Winchester. A child shouldn't be so compliant towards a stranger.

"Because you look like a Sammy,"Dean stated. "Everyone needs a name." The girl bobbed her head, eyes drooping. "Are you alright, darling?" The girl's eyes popped open.

" 'm fine,"she said between cracked lips. Dean gave her a look that told the girl to be honest. "I hurt a bit, sir." She finally admitted. Dean noted the bruising underneath her military issued shirt.

"We'll get you healed up in no time,"Dean promised. He spotted one of his men. the hunter was keeping an eye out for Manticore men. "Brian." Brian glanced over. "Brian Guevara." The young man ran forward. His eyes were far darker than his hair and he sported a tan from his time in Mexico, hunting a chupacabra.

"This is Sammy,"Dean introduced, handing the little girl over to Brian. "Get her to the buses. Jo and Ellen are there now, situating children." Brian nodded.

"Hey there, Sammy,"Brian stated, calmly. "Everything's going to be alright now. I promise." He tucked the girl's head under his chin as he made his way back outside. Dean followed his other men as they got locked doors open and guided groups of children out of the room. All were clad in gowns. Heads bald and faces solemn. Some seemed terrified, but none wanted to defy the adults.

"X5s?"Dean questioned. They all looked about the age of his boys.

"Yup,"A hunter named Finley stated. "We've counted over a hundred x5s. X6s are next hall over."

"You have the situation under control," Dean asked. The hunters nodded.

"All guards are dead, sir,"Finley stated. "Lock down has been ordered and I noticed the human trash fleeing. I'd say they are planning to blow this place to bits."

"Then we better prevent that until we get the kids out,"Dean stated. "Morris, Conan." The two hunters glanced up. "Find the control panels and unlock the doors. Give the order to head towards the courtyard." The angels had cleared out the soldiers and were currently loading people onto buses. The two hunters disappeared down the hallway. "Marco, Felix with me."

* * *

"Holy shit,"Sam mumbled. He was in one of the nurseries. Infants were lying in metal cradles as scientists and nurses rushed about, collecting their work and ignoring the wailing infants. They were evacuating. Sam glowered, infuriated by the cold and hostile treatment of the infants. "Take them down." Immediately, the hunters went in firing shots. The doctors and nurses ran, though they quickly hit the floor. They tried to send a help signal out, but they were dead before the message was sent. Dozens upon dozens of infants wailed from the loud, startling noises. They kicked up their little legs, reaching out tiny hands.

Sam approached one of the cribs, placing his finger against the tiny palm of a baby. "Shhhh,"he hushed. "It's okay, baby." the infant stopped wailing as the hunter lifted the child into his arms. He noticed the barcode against the babies neck. X8-446 it read. He placed a soft kiss against the baby's forehead and the child quieted from the gentle rocking. "You're gonna be alright. I promise." He pressed the child to his chest. "Find the toddlers." He knew the x7s would be in a different nursery. Several men left his side as they went down a different corridor. Sam lifted the radio. "Cas?" There was silent on the other end. "Cas?"

"Yes,"the angel responded. Sam breathed. Castiel was answering which meant Raphael hadn't found the rebel force yet. But, Sam highly doubted their luck would continue. He just hoped they could get the children out before Raphael decided to attack.

"We need a bus in here pronto,"Sam stated. "I counted about a hundred infants and the toddlers are being brought here right now."

"Give me your destination,"the angel responded. Sam gave as much information on the location as he could. "Move the cribs to the side. Jo and Ellen are coming in." Sam sent the order and hunters moved the infants away, just as Conner, Willis, and Marisa arrived with an army of wailing toddlers. Marisa held one of the tykes, rocking her back and forth and brushing away tears. She was wet and Sam didn't even want to know what happened, but he asked anyway.

"Found a bastard holding this sweetie under water,"Marisa stated, bouncing the baby. "I shot him in the face." Apparently, the signal of evacuate hadn't reached everyone if they were still performing experiments. Marisa planted a kiss against the toddler's temple. A loud horn swept the room as Hannah, Tessa, Jo, and Ellen arrived with a bus. The children wailed, clutching their ears.

"Sam," Jo stated, opening the bus door. "Is this it?"

"I believe so," He stated, handing the infant over to Jo. Jo took the baby, cooing softly. "Let's get the kids loaded up." The hunters started ushering the toddlers forward, while others carried infants onto the bus. Sam made a final sweep of the area, making sure there weren't anymre children before giving the signal that the place was empty. He slapped the bus, giving a thumbs up to Hannah and Tessa. The two angels disappeared with the bus and children.

" _Sam, over,"_ Irv's voice rang through the walkie-talkie. Sam picked up.

"This is Sam, over,"Sam responded, leading his army out of the nursery. "Infants and toddlers have been found. Hannah and Tessa have already taken them away. Over."

" _That's good news,"_ Irv replied. _"We've found the labs. Bastards were trying to escape with the embryos. We shot them dead. Files have been found. Over."_

"Good,"Sam said. "Collect the files. They may be useful in the future. Over."

" _Fine,"_ Irv responded. _"Have no remorse for shooting these assholes. Over."_

Sam chuckled in agreement. "We're off to find the psy-op children now,"Sam stated. "New orders. Take down any fleeing Manticore goon. Anyone who finds Lydecker, shoot him. Over."

" _Understood,"_ Irv agreed. _"Over and out."_

"Psy-ops,"Sam ordered. The hunters nodded, immediately racing out of this facility wing in pursuit of the psy-op children. Every deadlock sealed door swung open, which told Sam that the hunters had made it to the control center. A message was sent out, telling all x-series to evacuate the premise and head out to the courtyard. The message repeated, telling the x-series not yet found to head towards the buses for evacuation.

* * *

Dean grinned as he turned the corner. The message had been sent and all doors had swung open. A rumble caused the hunters to lose their balance as the first bomb activated. Dean closed his eyes as he prayed that wherever the explosion happen, no children were in that vicinity. Children were piling out of their rooms, marching down the hallways like the good little soldiers they were.

"The courtyard," Dean shouted. "Go to the courtyard." The children saluted, making their way out of the building. Castiel had reassured that the courtyard was safe, having cleared all the soldiers from that area. The angels had finished off the rest of the armed men and now were outside directing children onto buses. He checked each room, making sure no one hiding.

A whimper caught his ears as he followed the sound of a wailing toddler. He bent down, looking under one of the cots. A child, about three or four years old, was curled under the cot. He was sucking on his thumb, tears pouring down his cheek. He winced as another explosion startled him.

"Hey,"Dean murmured. The hunter reached forward, but the child scooted away. "I'm not gonna hurt you." There was no time for gentle, especially since each explosion grew louder. He reached under, dragging the x6 out from his hiding place. The child fought, growling and hissing, but Dean tucked him against his chest. "You're alright." He bounced the child, trying to calm him down from the stress. The child's heart thumped, loud and fast. Brown eyes looked up at him. His hair was cropped, but he could tell the child was blond.

"Dean,"one of the hunters shouted. Dean turned his head. "We need to get out of here. Now." The warning alarm had sounded, alerting the occupants to an upcoming explosion in their vicinity.

"Get out then,"Dean answered. "What about-"

"Irv and Jengis rounded up the anomaly children,"the hunter stated. "Most Manticore men are dead."

"Sam?"He was following the hunter, Ray, out. The child clung to him.

"Psy-ops children have been found,"Ray answered. "Sam's team has gained the trust of the psychics and is currently leading them out of Manticore."

"What about Lydecker?"Dean asked.

"Disappeared, Winchester,"Ray answered. "Like the fucking rat he is."

"No,"Dean growled. He handed the little boy over to Ray. "Take care of Dalton."

"Dalton?"Ray stated. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah,"He answered. "Just thought of the name myself. Had a nice ring to it." He checked his gun. "I'm going after Lydecker."

"That's suicidal,"Ray growled. "We have to go now."

"Not until I kill the bastard who tried to take my kids from me,"Dean, stubbornly, stated. "Get everyone out of here. I'll take the last bus heading out." With that, Dean raced down the corridor in pursuit of a man with no soul.

* * *

"Sam." Sam turned to the voice that was calling his name. A little girl clung to his neck with blue eyes and dark curls. Unlike the x-series, the psy-ops were allowed hair for some odd reason. It had been difficult getting these children out, since several of them out of fear tried to control his mind. Apparently, he was immune to their ways thanks to the demon blood that ran through his veins. He had quickly earned the children's trust. Another hunter led a little boy, known as Brain, towards the buses.

He spotted Jengis and Irv as they ushered strange looking teens out of the facility. A dog-boy, no older than sixteen, held the hand of another small dog-child about two years younger. A lizard- boy, who was about fourteen or fifteen, scowled at the hunters. Sam could tell the teen wasn't trusting what the hunters were saying. The menagerie of children was a strange sight to see. Some looked reptilian, some were albinos, some had too much bat DNA in their cocktails. He noticed the canine and feline transgenics as they hovered close to each other, not used to the night sky.

"Sam."His name was called again. He turned, spotting Castiel. He approached the angel. The little girl stayed in his arms. She didn't want to let go, instead wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Everyone's almost out,"Sam stated. He noticed the angel's eyes landed on the girl. Another explosion had Manticore up in flames. Sam hoped that no children were left behind in that latest explosion. He sent out a silent prayer to whoever would listen.

"The children are out,"Castiel answered. Sam lifted a brow. "And just in time. A few angels made a final sweep, just before the explosion." Sam nodded, taking note of each bus and counting the hunters. Soldiers were dead, bleeding out on the earth. Snow painted red.

"Where's Dean?"Sam asked. He hadn't seen his brother and the worry returned to his stomach. The fear told him Dean was about to do something stupidly heroic. Not that taking down Manticore wasn't stupidly heroic enough. The girl shivered in his arms, not properly dressed for the snowy weather. He rubbed circles against the girl's back, trying to warm her up.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Castiel murmured, concern etched into his features. Sam ran a nervous hand through his hair. He knew if Dean wasn't here, he was going after Lydecker. "I'll go after him." Sam looked back, but the angel had already disappeared.

"Sam." Ray was running towards him with a little boy in his arms. "Dean's about to do something incredibly suicidal." The hunter slid to a stop in front of the bus, immediately two hunters came forward taking the little boy out of Ray's arm.

"Careful with Mia,"Sam stated as one of the hunters took the little girl. "She's a little nervous. She might send you away." The hunters nodded as they took the children from their arms. The girl latched onto the new person as she tried to soak up the warmth. "What else is new."

"He's going after Lydecker,"Ray explained. Another bus disappeared once filled.

"I figured he would,"Sam said. "Castiel is looking for him right now." A third bus disappeared from the scene. The wind wiped, blowing snow into the faces of the hunters. The rescue mission had gone smoothly. Well, as smoothly as any rescue mission could go. A few hunters were injured by stray bullets, but the angels had taken care of the wounded quickly.

He noticed Irv was currently arguing with the Lizard-boy, who stubbornly refused to let the anomaly children onto the bus. Sam patted Ray, telling him to finish loading up the last few buses. He was worried about his brother too, but Castiel would find him. He trusted that Dean would put a bullet into Lydecker's skull.

The child moved forward aggressively, startling Jengis, who raised his gun. "Jengis," Sam barked. "Put the gun down and don't be an idiot." Around them, hunters shot down the stragglers. Others set more explosives to guarantee a permanently wiped out Manticore. The bombs Manticore had set were meant to kill the children inside the facility, leaving the building open, later, for reconstruction.

Jengis lowered his gun and the teen backed away, a soured expression on his scaled face. Irv breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Sam was taking over. Out of all the hunters, Sam was the most patient and understanding. He understood feeling like a monster because of what Azazel did to him. Hopefully, he could gain this kid's trust. Time was running out.

The kid lurched forward, hands balled into fists. He was protecting a smaller albino transgenic with bat like ears and a mouse nose."Whoa," Sam stated, throwing his hands up in a surrender position. "What's going on here?" Another explosion had the ground shaking. Shit, he really hoped Dean was safe. His brother could be a pigheaded idiot sometimes. A fifth bus disappeared. The last couple of buses were for the anomaly children. The lizard-boy stared, glaring threateningly. Sam understood the situation was scary and the children, though currently in horrible conditions, were being transported to an unknown area. If Sam was in their position, he probably wouldn't have trusted the hunters either. They hadn't really explained their reasoning of why they were here. The main priority was get the kids out. "I know you can speak. I noticed you arguing with Irv."

The kid didn't react. Sam sighed, running hands through hair. Couldn't this stubbornness wait until they were in a safe place? Why did all teenagers have the worse timing when deciding to exercise their rebellious streak? "My name's Sam."Sam stated, trying for a new tactic. "What's your-"

"Where the fuck are you taking us?"The lizard-boy snapped. The harshness of the tone took Sam by surprise. "If you plan to kill us, you might as well do it now, bitch." Sam's brows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry,"Sam responded. "What?" The older dog-child stepped forward, placing a hand on the lizard's shoulder.

"Mole,"the dog-boy said. Mole shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "Maybe, we should listen instead of getting angry."

"Shut-up, Joshua,"Mole snapped. "I'm dealing with this." Joshua rolled his eyes, tugging the smaller dog-child close.

"You're not being reasonable,"Joshua mumbled. "This situation doesn't make sense if they wanted us dead. They would have killed us, instead of loading us on buses." Sam immediately liked Joshua.

"Mole, listen to me,"Sam stated. They really didn't have time for this. The facility was a big place and the explosions were becoming more consecutive. They needed to get these kids out of here.

"Fuck," Mole grumbled. "You gave him my name." He glowered at Joshua, huffing. Sam had had enough.

"Shut it, kid,"Sam hollered. He pointed towards the bus. "Get your skinny lizard ass onto that bus. We don't have time to argue. This facility is going down thanks to your so called creators." Mole took a step back. "We're tryin' to save your ass, not kill it."

The fifteen year old glared, refusing to cooperate. "Where are you taking us?"he asked, though his question was less hostile. His voice portrayed the fear he felt about the entire situation. He was just a kid. A kid who had a fucked up life. All these kids were broken.

"We're taking you to South Dakota,"Sam explained. Gun shots were fired as soldiers came out of nowhere. Hunters quickly took care of them. Sam's main focus was this kid. This kid who had never been given a chance because he had a bit too much lizard in his DNA. Ellen and Jo, bless them, had already started ushering the anomaly children onto buses. Jo led two children with gils onto one bus, promising their safety. The two women had arrived again with Hannah.

"Manticore,"he asked, scared. He watched as his people were ushered onto buses, worried. "We're gonna be locked up again." Sam shook his head.

"We're not Manticore,"Sam promised with a reassuring smile. "We'll never be Manticore." He pointed towards the bus. "You get on that bus, you and your people are free."

"How can we trust you?"Mole muttered. "How can we trust everything's gonna be fine?"

"You can't,"Sam answered. "But, you can trust that we risked our asses to save you. That's worth something right?" The kid shrugged, glancing at the older kids who still stood behind him. They waited for his order.

"Mole,"Joshua said. "We have nothing here. Father left us. He left Joshua." The dog-boy whimpered. "Let's trust." Sam nodded at the teen. Joshua smiled, shyly, back. Mole groaned.

"Ah, fuck,"he snarled. He glared at the others who stood around. "What are you waitin' for? Get on the damn buses!" More shots were fired and more soldiers fell. Irv gave a sigh of relief at the teen's sudden cooperation. "Unless you want a bullet in your goddamn ass!" The anomaly children scattered, immediately entering the buses. Jengis and Irv organized and ushered children and teens alike into seats.

He shot Sam a steely glare. "This better be worth it,"he muttered.

"Better than here isn't it?"Sam retorted. The teen snorted, climbing onto the bus with Joshua and the other dog-child.

"True,"Mole agreed. The hunters were ordered onto the buses. Their time was up. Sam fell against the wall, watching the anomaly children. He really, really hoped Castiel would find Dean. They couldn't stay here any longer. With the children loaded, the buses disappeared from Manticore Wyoming for good.

* * *

Dean was running. His legs were pumping as he followed Lydecker's trail. Lydecker and his men were going to die. Dean would make sure of it. He held a gun in his hand. Rage in his eyes. This man had tortured his boys. He had tortured children. He was not making it out of this facility alive. Another explosion shook the ground. He was no longer in the building. Instead he was following the footsteps of armed Manticore soldiers and doctors. Those who had made it out before a bullet met their skull. Son-of-a-bitches weren't going to make it out of there alive, if Dean had anything to say about it.

He ran harder. Faster. He knew Sam and the others were gone now. That was fine. It was better that Sam was safe, in case he didn't make it. The twins would need a relative to care for them. His main focus was to rid the world of Lydecker. Send the bastard straight to hell. That's what he intended to do.

He heard truck engines revving and men calling out orders as they loaded up the last remaining items of what once was Manticore. Lydecker stood at the forefront, watching the downfall of the facility with a bittersweet grimace. Dean smiled, cocking his gun. One man against many was suicidal. Dean didn't care. He'd avenge his boys. He'd avenge these children. They would never be hunted again.

He was thrown back, hitting the wall.

"What are you doing?"Castiel growled, holding Dean back.

"Gonna finish off those bastards,"Dean answered, struggling against the angel strength.

"Alone,"Castiel questioned, quirking a brow. He let go of the hunter. "You've had many dumb ideas, Dean, but this might just take the cake."

"Cas,"the hunter growled. "That dick hurt my boys and-"

"You'll be dead before you could fire your first shot,"Castiel responded. "Use your head, Dean. The twins need you alive."

"We lettin' them go then,"Dean growled. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's thickness at times. Dean huffed, recognizing the eye-roll that he had received many times from Sam.

"What part of angel don't you get,"Castiel sighed. He looked at the truck. "We'll take them out together." Dean grinned, following Castiel, as he swiftly approached the trucks. The angel's eyes glowed a bright blue.

Castiel was thrown back by a strong force. The earth shook, wind wiping, lightening crackling. Dean hit the wall next to Castiel. Trucks tipped from the amount of energy. The humans screamed as angels appeared, cracking the cement ground.

"Castiel,"Raphael called, approaching the angel. His hands were behind his back, as he glanced disdainfully at the rogue angel.

"You've gotta be kidding me,"Castiel groaned, standing to his feet. "Absolutely terrible timing." Dean glanced between the two angels as he followed Castiel's movements, though his standing was a lot less graceful. He winced at the twinge in his shoulder from his rough landing.

The Manticore goons were shouting. Firing shots at the angels. They were shocked by the sudden appearance. None of the angels paid any mind to the people firing. In fact, a few looked rather annoyed as they smited them to oblivion for their nuisance. Not that Dean could feel too sorry for Manticore. The bastards did hurt children after all. In Dean's opinion getting smited by Raphael's angels was their just dessert. They weren't escaping anytime soon with tipped trucks either.

"What the Hell is Raphael doing here?"Dean hissed.

"And Winchester," Raphael sighed, disdainfully. "The man who singlehandedly ruined the prophecy."

Dean smirked. "You're welcome, winged dick." Raphael glowered.

"If we didn't need you alive to complete it, I'd kill you,"Raphael stated, moving closer to the hunter and rogue.

"Why am I not surprised," Dean muttered, sarcastically. Castiel stepped in front of the hunter, hoping to at least protect the human from the onslaught of an attack. He noticed the flash of silver as Dean prepared for a fight.

"The Apocalypse will happen,"Raphael growled, pointing a finger. "Michael and Lucifer will fight-"

"Yadedadedah,"Dean interrupted. He gave a sarcastic smirk, twirling the knife in his hand. "Can we just cut the bad guy speech and get straight to the fight."

With that said, the angels lurched forward. Castiel and Dean fought valiantly. They were far outnumbered with no chance of escape, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. Castiel knew that the rebels would come eventually. They would come to their aid and overpower Raphael and his men. But until then, they had to hold out. Their only leverage was the fact that Raphael wanted them alive. Castiel, because of the hidden amulet. And Dean, because of the prophecy and Michael. The one good thing, Raphael didn't know about Alec and Ben.

Dean smashed an elbow into an angel's face, spinning around, he used his momentum to cause the angel to lose balance momentarily. That gave him enough time to use the dagger and end the angel who had tried to knock him out. Castiel had four angels at once, each trying to knock him down. But, Castiel was considered one of Heaven's best warriors. With a spinning kick, twist, and a snap of his fist all four fell. Castiel used the momentary weakness to his advantage. Manticore fired at everyone and anyone. Dean could tell the soldiers were confused, though their ammo was luckily directed at the angels instead of him. He wouldn't survive a bullet. But, the spray of bullets had provided a nice distraction giving Castiel and Dean the upper-hand momentarily.

Raphael stood back, watching the fight. His hands were behind his back, eyes calculating as he observed the onslaught. Dean knew what the archangel was doing. He was biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike when they were both tired and wounded. He'd let his minions fight, do the difficult work of subduing them than he would take Dean and Castiel down. The strategy was in the bad guy handbook. The cliché of every action movie. Dean could only assume that Raphael had watched too many Superhero flicks if his go to move was observing the fight before him with a satisfied glee.

"Shit!" Dean ducked, just as a bullet flew overhead. A powerful kick hit his jaw and he went flying. Crumbling to the ground. Stars danced in his vision as the angel approached. Knife in hand. He could hear Castiel's voice calling his name. Just a ringing in his ear. The angel bent down, holding the knife to his throat. The sharp blade pierced his skin. All Dean could think about were his boys. If this was the end, his only wish was that his boys were safe. That they would stay safe with Sam.

"Stop,"Raphael called, moving forward. The angel paused in his movement. "We need him alive." The angel backed away, knife slipping back into his long coat. Dean struggled to his feet, stumbling back. A headache pounded against his skull.

A bullet fired, hitting Raphael in the chest. The archangel turned, eyes burning with rage. The brave Manticore idiot reloaded, pointing the gun. His blue steely eyes met the angel's brown. His graying hair stood on end. Teeth gritted in determination. Colonel Lydecker pointed the gun once more. Manticore bodies covered the ground. Blood stained cement and snow red. Doctors hid behind the trucks, fascinated and quivering. Lydecker was the last man standing in the blood bath.

"In the name of the American Army,"he hollered. "I'm ordering you to stand down!" Dean moaned. He hated the guy, he really did, but this was either pure stupidity or incredibly brave. Dean was betting on the latter.

Raphael barely turned his head. His minions were already bringing Castiel forward. The angel had been overpowered the moment Dean went down. His concern for his friend and brother had distracted him momentarily. A moment that was just enough to overpower. "My quarrel is not with you, human,"the angel answered, ignoring the gun. His eyes cut through Dean and Castiel like a knife. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He really hoped Sam would arrive with the cavalry soon. "If you were wise you'd leave with your remaining men now."

"No,"Dean growled, eyes burning. He was so close. He almost had Lydecker and now Raphael was sending the evil bastard away. Raphael quirked a brow as he approached the hunter.

"You have an issue with this man, Winchester?"Raphael questioned, glancing between the soldier and the hunter. Raphael squinted at Lydecker. "He's not supernatural-" Dean knew the archangel was fishing for answers, trying to find his weakness. A weakness that would make Dean cooperate. Raphael didn't need to know his weakness were his boys. He'd do anything to protect them, even give up his freedom to allow them to live."Tell me-"Raphael moved forward, with a suave skip to his step like an aristocrat at a dinner party instead of a gore covered battleground. His attention no longer focused on the insignificant soldier that stood ready to shoot. "why does this man make your blood boil?" He glanced over at Castiel. "How does he pull a rogue out of the wood works and influence him to risks his life for a human cause?"

"None of your goddamn business,"Dean growled. His statement only intrigued Raphael more.

"Your protecting something,"the angel concluded, moving closer. Dean clamped his teeth. "Or someone-"Noticing the beads of sweat rolling down Dean's cheek, Raphael smirked. "Interesting." Raphael glanced around, finally noticing the military base. Smoke blanketed the sky. Fire burned through windows lapping at the air.

"Raphael,"Castiel stated. He stood tall, facing the archangel. "This side mission does not involve you. It does not benefit or hurt you in anyway." Dean glanced at Castiel, wondering what the angel was getting at. "It's a human matter, not angel."

Raphael quirked a brow, curiously. "Then why are you here?"Raphael asked, suspiciously. The lightbulb went off in Dean's head. Raphael had attacked because he thought Castiel was making a move against him. He thought the angel was trying to overthrow him and Raphael wanted to stop that from happening. The large gathering of rebel angels had alerted Raphael to an attack. He just didn't realize the attack didn't involve him this time.

"For a friend,"Castiel answered. Angel culture was weird. One moment they were sworn enemies, next minute they were compromising and explaining the misunderstanding. Brown eyes squinted, confused by the statement. He watched the back of the retreating soldier. Lydecker had decided to run, realizing the enemy was too powerful to fight.

"What did the human do?"Raphael asked. Head quirked to the side. He watched as the last remaining truck was loaded.

"Tortured children,"Dean seethed. He wouldn't mention his boys, but he could explain Lydecker's crimes against God's creation. Raphael's eyes darkened. He glanced at his angel minions and the angels loosened their hold slightly on Castiel and Dean.

"Is this true?"The question was directed towards Castiel. Castiel nodded his head. Raphael grunted, straightening his suit. "I'll deal with you both in a moment." He moved forward, face flat. "Human, I've changed my mind about your departure." Lydecker turned, facing the dark-suited man. "Your crimes against Heaven and Earth have been judged by the higher division."

"What?"Lydecker questioned, confused. Raphael's eyes glowed. Before Lydecker could react, he was smited on the spot. His body crumbled towards the ground, eyes burned out. Raphael's eye landed on the remaining doctors. He moved forward, taking down the rest of Manticore.

Dean winced, turning his head away. He definitely wasn't expecting that reaction from the archangel.

"Like I said,"Castiel murmured. "Angels hate it when children are hurt." He glanced at Dean. The hunter nodded. Obviously, since it was enough to put differences aside and make a powerful archangel go on a smiting rampage on behalf of said children. "It's been encoded into our DNA."

With Lydecker out of the way, in a horribly gruesome way, the next thing on Dean's mind was escape. He needed to get out of here before they were taken away. Before, Castiel was forced to give up the key and Dean agreed to Michael. He could tell Castiel was thinking the same thing, mind ticking away at a plan. The cavalry hadn't arrived yet and Raphael was, currently, wiping his hands off on a handkerchief found in his suit pocket. Now, that Manticore was out of the way. The angel's focus was solely on Dean and Castiel.

"Now,"Raphael stated. Dean struggled against the hold. "Since we're all here. Lets discuss the key and getting Michael out of the cage. All we need is Sam now." Dean glared. Raphael sighed, sounding like a father who was dealing with a petulant child. "The fight has to happen, Dean."

"No,"Dean argued. "It really doesn't. The whole shit storm could be forgotten about." Raphael shook his head, sadly. The shake made Dean wonder if the angel really believed his delusions.

"My brothers have to fight,"he stated, stubbornly.

"Can't you just call the family feud off,"Dean argued. "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed?" The fight has to end at some point. He didn't care how corrupt the angels had become. They needed to get over the whole overpowering bullshit. Work together as a family. Just like what he and Sam have been learning to do by caring for the boys and hunting. "You can call off this bullshit."

"The key, please,"Raphael stated, ignoring Dean's words. Raphael wouldn't call it off because he wanted it to happen. He wanted something that was unneeded. That would hurt a whole universe, including his own people. He may have stopped Lydecker, but the angel was no better than the crooked human. That's exactly what Dean said. Raphael glared. Castiel had even told Dean the apocalypse was strange. It didn't sound like something God would want. That's why the rebels were created to get to the bottom of all the confusion. Find out who was the culprit that planted these thoughts in the angels' heads.

"I'm growing impatient,"Raphael snapped. The angels tightened their holds, ready for the next command. Castiel's lips tightened. He refused to speak about the key. The key was hidden. Nothing but a lost memory even for himself. He had erased the location the moment he hid it. Though he would never tell Raphael that.

"Did somebody order a pizza?!" A voice called out. The angels' heads turned as a man with a pizza box approached the group of angels. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes as a smirk curved his mouth. "No?"

"Gabriel,"Raphael growled, approaching his brother. "We were told you were dead." Dean's brows shot up. When did Gabriel arrive? How did he arrive? Where the hell had the trickster spirit been for the past year? The Winchesters swore they had seen Gabriel die by Lucifer's blade. But, he was standing in front of them without a care in the world. Castiel seemed just as shock by the angel's appearance.

"I've been on the lay low in Tahiti,"Gabriel responded, a skip to his step. His eyes never lingered away from Raphael. "Gorgeous place. Nice beaches. They put these adorable little umbrellas in the drinks. Very festive." He moved around Raphael, glancing at Dean and Castiel. "Hello Dean. Notice you're still finding trouble in odd places. Typical Winchester." He winked. Dean, for the life of him, couldn't figure out Gabriel's motivation nor why he was here.

"Why are you here?"Raphael stated, just as confused. "You abandoned our family."

"No,"Gabriel stated, pointing at Raphael. "I abandoned the bullcrap that has become our family. God would not be pleased by this petty feud." He circled, twirling the pizza box. "The destined apocalypse has been taken care of, why are you trying to reopen that storyline?" He smirked. "Believe me, repeated catastrophes get boring. Try a bit of originality, Raph." Raphael glared, attention fully on the trickster. Dean knew it was a distraction.

"You didn't answer my question,"Raphael said. Gabriel hummed, a smug grin stretching across his face.

"Pizza?"Gabriel asked, holding up the box. Raphael glowered. "No? What about an army?" The angel threw up his arms, just as the rebels materialized. The pizza box disappeared into thin air. They surrounded Raphael and his minions, knives out. Dean spotted Sam, just as the angels' holding them, pulled out their own knives. They were released.

"This needs to end,"Gabriel stated. His face flat conveying the seriousness of their situation. "We're hurting our universe more than helping." Castiel pushed Dean away, just as Sam latched onto him, yanking him from the fight. Castiel's eyes glowed blue as he moved towards his people. The argument growing louder as the sounds of war reared it's ugly head. The Winchesters were not equipped for a fight against an opposing heavenly army. They would just get in the way and worry Castiel.

"Sam,"Dean said, picking up his abandoned knife. Sam was alert. "The boys-"

"Are safe,"Sam answered. "Just worried about you." He dragged his brother away. The sound of war exploded and the ground crackled and shook as angel went against angel. Gabriel against Raphael. One side trying to end the mayhem. The other side trying to continue it. "We need to get out of here now." If Raphael got a hold of both of them, all he needed was the key. Someone would eventually tell Raphael where it was and the world would be over. They stumbled, as the ground shook from the celestial power. Energy flew overhead. Buildings crumbled. Part of him wanted to go back, protect his friend and brother. The other part realized going back was a stupid idea.

"We just need a working truck,"Sam muttered. They were running from the battle. Part of being a Winchester was knowing when to fight and when to run. His brain screamed run, so Dean ran. He needed to get back to his boys. He needed to survive for them, even though plenty of family members could take care of the twins if worse came to worse. He just didn't want it be worse.

They found a truck off to the side, parked along the fence. It was another getaway truck from the earlier fight. Manticore had been fleeing when they realized that the fight was not winnable. He threw open the door, tossing the dead soldier out of the seat. Sam did the same. They needed to get as far as possible from the battle. Dean jumped into the driver's seat. Luckily, the key was in ignition. Sam slammed the door shut. Dean turned the key and stepped on the gas pedal. The engine revved and Dean shot through the fence. Leaving the smoke-filled hellhole and the angel battle behind.

* * *

He leaned against the seat, his hold loosened as he got further away from the mayhem. Sam leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Guess we're going the long way home,"Dean stated. He just hoped the boys were okay. He'd have to call the twins at their next stop when they switched cars. He had lost the walkie-talkie during the fight. Crushed beneath an angel's foot.

"Yup,"Sam stated, popping the 'p'. He stared out the window.

"The kids alright?"Dean asked. The truck was a mess. Shattered glass and everything. Sam nodded.

"They're settling,"Sam stated. "Before I left, Jo and Ellen were already sending them to assigned rooms." Sam sighed, remembering the fear in the children's eyes. "It's gonna take time for them to adjust." The kids have been through a lot and to them, all adults were bad. Counselors would need to be brought in, who were equipped with helping abuse victims and people suffering from PTSD. Dean grunted his agreement, eyes focused back on the road. He drummed fingers against the steering wheel.

"Thanks,"he blurted. "For coming back." Sam turned his head, confusion written on his face.

"Why wouldn't I?"Sam replied, crossing his arms. He had his chick-flick moment face on. The stupid pensive, concern look that Dean hated the most. Dean shrugged. Sam recognized immediately his brother's insecurity. The thought of being abandoned. Unwanted. That just wasn't the case. Sam needed his older brother. The twins needed a father who could teach them.

" 'cause I'm a pain-in-the-ass,"Dean stated with a humorless chuckle. Sam rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Well,"Sam drawled. "You're my pain-in-the-ass brother. Family sticks together. Isn't that what you always say?"

Dean chuckled,running hands through his hair. He had been worried that his brother and the angels wouldn't come back for him and Castiel. "Yeah,"he said.

The ride grew quiet as Sam watched the changing scenery. They were approaching a small town. A perfect area to switch cars and call the boys.

"Lydecker's dead,"Dean stated. Sam turned his head, facing his brother. Dean's gaze focused on the road ahead. Even though the road was incredibly empty.

"Did you kill him,"Sam asked, sitting up from his slouched position. Dean shook his head.

"No,"Dean stated. "Raphael did."

"Raphael?"Sam repeated, gobsmacked.

"Yeah,"Dean replied. "Guess angels don't like dicks either." He ran a hand through his hair, remembering the scene moments ago. The violence and anger on Raphael's face. Every bit of anger that Dean felt towards the people that hurt his kids. "Killed everyone." Sam gave a low whistle.

"At least he's gone with Manticore,"Sam replied. Manticore burned today. Every facility found burned to the ground. The children had been rescued and brought to safety. The biggest facility had been Wyoming with the most children. The other facilities had been mostly places that manufactured weapons and designed biological warfare viruses. Though a few children were also held there trained in black ops work or used as lab rats. The conditions had been far worse than the children in Wyoming. The hunters had taken down those facilities with extreme prejudice. Some of the transgenic children were in critical condition and needed medical attention immediately. Richard had sent down his finest medical team to help.

Dean nodded his agreement. Though he had a bad feeling Manticore would make an appearance again.

"At least,"Dean agreed. He put on his blinker, turning left. "What's with Gabriel? Thought the dude was dead." That one detail had been on his mind for a while. The last thing he expected to see was Gabriel leading an army of rebel angels and declaring war on Raphael. Gabriel had been M.I.A for some time now.

Sam shrugged, unbuckling. "He was just there,"Sam stated, just as confused.

"What do you mean?"Dean asked. He spotted a sleazy bar with a flickering neon sign. A row of old cars were parked just waiting to be hijacked.

"He was at the house when I arrived with the bus,"Sam stated. "Scared the shit out of the twins. The kids had Gabriel at gunpoint." He remembered the thirteen children, circling the archangel like a pack of wild dogs...or lions. They were ready to attack to protect the hunters and arriving transgenics. He had stepped up, consoling the kids before giving Gabriel a steely glare. He had told the kids to put down their weapons and help the others. They did just that with just a bit of arguing from Alec.

"What did he want?"Dean questioned. He assumed the kids were safe now. Though a jerk, Gabriel wouldn't hurt children.

"He apologized for being late to the party,"Sam stated. Dean's brows shot up and he asked a confused 'what?' "Said, he was ready to deal with the feuding once and for all. I told him where you and Castiel were. He organized the rest."

"So, Gabriel's growing up,"Dean said with a smirk. "About time." Sam chuckled his agreement. He just hoped if the rebels ran, they would be smart enough not to return to the home. The children didn't need anymore trauma today.

They switched vehicles. Dean hot wired the second-hand cadillac cimarron. The cream colored paint was peeling off and the inside was covered in trash. Sam hid the truck. Dean drove forward, pausing briefly to let Sam in. They peeled off, leaving the bar in the distance. They'd switch cars again later. Sam searched the glove compartment, looking for a cell phone. He gave a satisfied laugh when his hands wrapped around an old mobile. He had left his phone with the twins, so when they were safe he and Dean could call.

Dialing the number, he placed the phone against his ear counting the rings. His foot bounced in anxiety, matching the beat of Dean's own bouncy foot.

" _Are you safe?"_ Ben's voice came through the speaker, worry lilting each word. Sam grinned, just as he placed the phone on speaker for Dean to hear. He could hear the loud noises from hundreds of kids in the background.

"Yeah, we're safe,"Sam stated. There was a loud sigh of relief before an argument broke. Alec was complaining that he wanted to talk to Dad and Uncle Sam, but Ben wouldn't give up the phone. The struggle continued before a satisfied 'Ha' was said.

" _Is Dad there?"_ Alec asked, immediately, the obvious champion. _"Because I want to give him a piece of my mind."_ Sam chuckled when Dean's eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously.

"Yeah, Al,"Sam responded. "He's here."

" _Dad,"_ Alec grumbled. _"That was stupid."_

"What was stupid, buddy,"Dean asked. He couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face, hearing his boys.

" _Running off like that,"_ Alec grumbled. _"Ray told me what you did. Lydecker isn't as important as you are-"_ There was silent on the other end, before a hiccuped breath broke the silence. _"What if you died?"_

"But, I didn't,"Dean pointed out.

" _But,"_ Alec bit back. _"What if you did? You'd be leaving us behind. I-"_ there was a sniff. _"I don't want that. I...I couldn't live with that."_ Dean bowed his head, rubbing his scruffy cheek. He could have died. He thought he was going to die. He would have left his boys behind, just like his father did. He wasn't John. He refused to be John. To die for petty revenge.

"I'm sorry,"he apologized, solemnly. What else could he say? He'd make it up to the boys when he got back. Take them out for pie and ice-cream. Buy them any gift they would want.

" _Just...just don't do it again,"_ Alec mumbled. He wouldn't. He would never act rash again. Let his rage take over. _"I want you around-"_ Dean paused in his thought process, listening to the vulnerability in Alec's voice. The vulnerability that Alec hardly ever exposed. _"when we grow up...I-"_ another pause. _"Uncle Sam says one day I'll like girls...I want you to be there for that day-"_ Tears prickled in Dean's eyes. He couldn't get past the lump in his throat, hearing Alec's words. Alec wanted him there. The moment he liked girls. The moment he fell in love. The moment he got married. Had kids. Went to college. Graduated. And whatever life altering decisions Alec made in his life. That Ben made in his life. Because he was Dad and Dean had a duty to his kids now.

"I'll be there, kiddo,"Dean promised, voice raspy. He was going to make changes to his life. He wasn't going to risk it anymore. He was going to live life to its fullest with family being the first step. He noticed his brother was just as emotional as he was. What a couple of girls. Dean chuckled at his own thought.

" _Good,"_ Alec stated, taking a deep breath. _"Because Ben and I would have to hunt you down if you weren't. I'm sure we could have found your ghost somehow."_ Dean laughed.

"I'm sure you could have,"Dean agreed, stroking his chin.

" _Is Lydecker dead,"_ Ben asked, finally taking the phone from his brother.

"Yeah,"Dean stated. "He's dead." He'd just leave out the gory details of how the colonel died. But, he won't be bothering the kids anymore. They were safe now.

" _Good,"_ Ben, firmly, said. There was a long pause that Dean was tempted to break, but Ben continued. _"When will you and Uncle Sam be back?"_

"Tomorrow,"Dean responded. "We had to take the long route. Angel fight and all." There was another pause. "Benny?"

" _Sorry,"_ the child stated. _"I forgot you couldn't see me. I just nodded."_ Dean chuckled.

"I'll see you both tomorrow,"Dean promised. He would keep his promise even if they had to drive all the way through without breaks. "Be good for Bobby. Help everyone out with the kids. This is all new and terrifying to them."

" _We will,"_ Ben promised.

" _It's really noisy here,"_ Alec grumbled. Dean grinned, finding humor in the child's annoyance. _"I wanna get back on the road soon. Saving people, hunting things...the family business."_

"The family business,"Dean agreed, looking at his brother. "We'll see you soon."

" _I miss you Dad and Uncle Sam,"_ Ben said. There was a quick pause on the other side. Dean's heart drummed in anticipation. _"I love you both."_ Dean's smile widened, meeting Sam's own grin. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. He was ready to get home.

" _Yeah, me too,"_ Alec agreed.

"We love you too,"Sam said, nudging his brother.

"Yeah,"Dean agreed. "A lot." He missed his boys and it had barely been a full twenty-four hours.

" _Remember to erase this number and conversation from the phone memory,"_ Alec stated.

" _We don't want it to be traced even if it's a drunk's cell,"_ Ben agreed. His boys were little geniuses.

"We won't forget,"Dean promised. They both said 'good' before bidding goodbye and hanging up. Sam hung up the phone, immediately doing what the twins suggested. "Sam-" Sam turned his head. "Let's go home." Sam couldn't agree more. Dean placed his foot on the gas, speeding up. He couldn't get home fast enough.

* * *

 **Yay, the kids are safe. Manticore is defeated. And the Winchesters are heading home. Last chapter will skip ahead! Please review! Love reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the last chapter. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I do not have a beta reader. I'll definitely try to make more stories and one-shots for this series. Also, as for covering everything, I promise there will be sequels and one-shots. I plan(hopefully) to take Alec and Ben into their teenage years. I also, plan a series of one-shots that will look at the lives of a few ex-Manticore children, just to show the happy endings for everyone. Please review, favorite, or follow if you like this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

"DAD!"The front door slammed open, just as soon as Dean and Sam got out of the station wagon they hijacked in Pierre, South Dakota. They drove four hours straight, only caught in traffic twice. Snow drifted from the sky and the lights were on within the mansion. Buses were parked out front. Smoke drifted from the chimney.

A small body slammed into him, nearly knocking Dean over. Dean wrapped his arms around Alec, holding the child close. He planted a kiss on top of his head. Seconds later, Ben slammed into him. Arms wrapped around his legs as the boys held their father close. Dean placed a hand against Ben's back, pressing the boy closer. Alec reached forward, pulling Sam into the hug. Dean didn't want this moment to end. He was back again with his boys and his brother.

"You're not wearing a coat,"Sam complained, pressing his nose to the boy's hair. "You'll both freeze without a coat." They were in their pajamas with nothing but socks on their feet. Sam picked up Ben to get his feet off the cold winter ground. "You'll get frostbite."

"We're alright, Uncle Sam,"Ben reassured, wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck. His green eyes sparkled, extremely pleased that his family was back together. He didn't even take notice of the cold wind that played with his blond hair or the snowflakes that landed on his hair and eyelashes.

"We run warmer than the average human,"Alec explained. Sam huffed, ruffling the boy's hair. Alec giggled, pulling away from Sam.

"I don't care,"Sam stated, walking towards the building. "Let's get inside before we get caught in a damn blizzard." Alec shrugged, unwilling to argue with his uncle. Dean followed Sam.

"I missed you a lot, Dad,"Alec mumbled, resting his forehead against Dean's neck. He soaked in the warmth and scent that was his father. "I was worried about you-" Dean held Alec tightly, brushing the snowflakes from his cheeks.

"Nothing to worry about now,"Dean responded. "I'm here and staying." Alec grinned, a small shiver ran through his body. "Are you cold?"

"Nah,"Alec murmured. He paused, playing with his father's lapel. "Is Lydecker really dead?"

"Dead as a doornail,"Dean reassured. Alec glanced up, nose crinkling in confusion about the saying. Dean chuckled. "It means he's very dead."

"Huh,"Alec mumbled, resting his cheek against his Dad's shoulder. "How did he die?" Alec bit his lip. His brother and uncle had already entered the house. He'd have to make sure Benny had some time alone with Dad too. Ben had been anxious last night and all morning. He had cried when nobody was looking, but Alec noticed. Alec always noticed. Ben had wished that the Blue Lady was real and Alec had to remind him that Dad and Uncle Sam were Batman. If not better. They were superheroes. Alec had to be strong for Ben because Ben was sensitive. He was easily scared by his imagination. "Did you kill him?"

Dean shook his head. "Didn't get the chance,"Dean answered. "The honor went to Raphael." Alec's head popped up again.

"The psycho angel that keeps trying to kill Uncle Castiel?"Alec asked. Dean's brow rose. He hadn't heard Alec use the familial name in reference to Cas before. It suited the angel, considering Castiel was like a second brother to him. The angel had gotten him out of more tight spaces than he could count. "Why would he do that?"

Dean shrugged. "His beef's with Castiel, not with you kids,"Dean stated. "Explained the situation and he killed Lydecker."

"But he's the bad guy,"Alec grumbled, confused. Castiel had explained the angel situation to him and Ben once. It seemed hectic and confusing. Alec couldn't understand why the angel wanted to jump start an apocalypse. It didn't make logical sense.

"Sometimes people have more layers than originally perceived,"Dean replied. "The world's not always black and white, Alec. Even though sometimes it's easier to picture it that way."

"Uncle Sam says the world is gray,"Alec mumbled. "That there's neither right or wrong, just different viewpoints. Life is complicated."

"That it is, son,"Dean agreed. He made his way up to the steps, stomping his feet out on the welcome mat. He could hear the bustle of activity inside.

"I'm glad you didn't kill Lydecker,"Alec muttered. He grabbed his father's cheeks, eyes meeting. The same green eyes that Dean had.

"Why's that?"Dean asked. His hand was on the doorknob, waiting to open the door to their new life. To the chaos that would greet him. And the children who would need to find permanent homes.

"Because it would have destroyed you,"Alec answered. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he held his son close. Those were the same words he told Alec the day they were nearly captured. The day Alec couldn't take the shot. He felt fingers play with his lapel once more. "Revenge never fixes anything. It only eats away at you little by little until you're nothing but a hollow shell of who you once were."

"That it does,"Dean agreed. He pressed a kiss to Alec's hair. "When did you become so smart?" Alec shrugged.

"Don't know,"Alec mumbled before a cheeky grin curved his lips. "Could be the genes-"Dean smirked, pride filling his chest. And ego inflating his psyche. He did have some damn good genes. "But, I highly doubt it."

"Ah, you little-" Dean tickled the boy as Alec squirmed in his arms, laughing out loud. He tried to push Dean's hand away, but the tickles and the tears muddled his concentration. Alec squealed, refusing to surrender. The tickles slowed and Alec calmed, breaths heavy and cheeks pink.

"I'm just jokin',"he promised, patting Dean's cheek. "Yeesh." Dean laughed. He opened the door. "Fair warning, it's absolute mayhem in there. No one knows what's going on. I suggest a meeting." Several kids ran past the door. Dean could hear thousands, if not more. The house was overrun by children. He spotted Jo and Ellen, hair completely frazzled.

"Thanks for the warning,"Dean said.

"But, first,"Alec stated, sliding out of Dean's arms. "You need ta spend some quality time with Ben. That kid's a nervous wreck, I tell you. He has absolutely no faith." Alec leaned forward and Dean lowered, so the boy could whisper in his ears. "He needs hot chocolate with marshmallows...I also need hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Duly noted,"Dean responded. He ruffled Alec's hair before the kid disappeared into the crowd of rampaging children. "Benny,where's my hug?!" A second blur came out of nowhere, smashing into his chest. He glanced down, seeing the much calmer features of his eldest child. He squeezed the boy close, ignoring the stares and confused whispers from the other children. Some were stoic, while others were catching on to the kid thing pretty fast. All Dean could focus on was Ben. He had missed his Benny cuddles. He and Sam had come up with the name, since Ben was the best at cuddling. Whenever he wanted a story, he would curl up close and tuck up against their sides. "You disappeared so fast, I didn't get the chance to properly hug you."

Ben shrugged, playing with a button as his head rested on Dean's shoulder. "Uncle Sam freaked out about frostbite,"Ben explained. "He wanted to make sure my feet weren't blue."

"Were they blue?"

"Nope,"Ben answered. "I've got good circulation." Ben's nose wrinkled and his face fell. "Do you think my feet will fall off because they got too cold?"

"Who told you that?"Dean asked, sidestepping around a child. He heard the wailing of infants upstairs as hunters tended to them.

"Uncle Sam,"Ben answered, worried. "He said people's feet will fall off if they get too frost bitten. I don't want my feet to fall off."

He rolled his eyes at Sam's ridiculous worries. "Did Uncle Sam warm up your feet?"Dean asked. Ben nodded.

"With hot water,"Ben answered. Dean grunted, nodding his head.

"Then you have nothing to worry about,"Dean stated. "Your feet will not fall off." Ben smiled in relief. "Just make sure you wear warm socks and boots when you're outside for now on." Ben nodded, serious.

"I'll make sure Alec wears his socks and shoes too,"Ben stated. "He sometimes forgets. I don't want his feet to fall off because he forgot."

Dean smiled. "That's my boy,"Dean said, hugging Ben again. Ben was always thinking about others. He had the biggest heart. "I know another remedy for cold feet."

"What's that?"Ben asked.

"Hot chocolate,"Dean stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"With little marshmallows?"Ben inquired, hopefully.

"Course,"Dean exclaimed. "What's hot chocolate without little marshmallows." Ben grinned. Dean spotted Brian and Joann sitting at the kitchen island. Lucy, Sammi, and Max sat across from them. Each girl nursed a cup of hot cocoa. Sammi was dressed in a long shirt. She was quietly listening to Max talk, enthralled by her new found twin. Lucy was just pleased that Max had a sister. In her mind, she now had two sisters. Brian smiled, listening to the two girls talk. He kept shooting glances at Joann, enthralled by the woman. Joann was only a couple years older than Brian. "Looks like they had the same idea."

Brian turned, grinning. "Sammi never had hot chocolate,"he stated. "So, I decided to introduce her to the wonderful taste of chocolaty goodness."

"Bobby gave me my first cup,"Max explained, glancing at her twin. "It is chocolaty goodness. Don't know how I lived without it for so long."

"Yeah,"Sammi agreed, licking her lips. She smiled, sheepishly at Dean. "Hello, General."

"General?"Dean muttered, furrowing his brows.

"Because you led the troops,"Brian explained.

"We found it easier to tell the kids that you were a general from another army,"Joann continued. "Who was unhappy with Manticore's ways." She ran fingers through her brunette hair, blue eyes smiling. Joann looked a lot like Lucy. They were definitely daughter and mother. "The way you led the troops, you might as well be."

"Agreed,"Brian stated as Dean pulled the milk from the refrigerator. Brian shot Joann another look. "Also, a meeting needs to be set up to speak with the children. We thought it would be best if they heard the plan from you and Sam." Dean nodded.

Pouring enough milk into the pot for four mugs. He knew Alec would make his way to the kitchen with Sam soon.

"What's happening to the other children?"Sammi asked, worried. She was worried this stop was too good to be true. Scared that she would wake up and be back in Manticore.

"We're finding everyone homes,"Ben explained with a grin. He was sitting on the counter, watching his father mix the chocolate into the milk. "You'll get to go to school and everything."

"You're sticking with me,"Max promised her twin. She had been surprised about the unknown sister, but within a day the connection was instant. "I'll teach you everything I know."

"Really?"Sammi asked, brown doe eyes wide.

"Yeah,"Max stated,puffing out her chest. "I know a lot, but Lucy knows even more. She's got a ton of experience with school, shopping, and parks." Sammi's eyes shot towards Lucy.

"What sort of experience?"Sammi asked, enthralled. She scooted closer to the girl, ready to absorb every bit of information given.

"Like recess is the best,"Lucy explained. "And PE is hell. Don't ever eat the school lunches-" The girl continued, explaining everything she knew about the world outside. Both girls were fascinated.

"Sammi can stay with me,"Joann stated, smiling. "I don't want the girls to be separated when they just met."

"I'm glad to hear that,"Dean said, dipping a finger into the cocoa and checking whether it was warm enough.

"I'll stick around too,"Brian added. He smiled at Joann and the woman returned the grin. "Just to make sure Sammi settles in."

"You're not heading back to Mexico,"Dean questioned, knowingly. The little looks had started when Brian first met Joann the night before the fight.

"Nah,"Brian said. "Need a change of scenery. Besides, lot of kids here now who need help." He nudged Joann. "Hey, we can take the girls shopping. Get them decent clothes. This can be Sammi's first experience in the real world. Well, besides the cocoa."

Joann smiled. A blush painting her cheeks as she met the curly haired man's gaze. "I'd like that,"she said. The part of her that was terrified told her not to trust. That part reminded her of Jack. But this new part. Her brave part told her to take the chance.

"Fantastic,"he replied, sipping his own cocoa. "Should be fun. Hey, Maxie-" The girl looked up. "Ever been shoppin' before?" Max shook her head. "Well, this will be a pretty epic adventure."He went into an explanation as he made shopping sound like a great adventure. Lucy added in her own bits, only exciting Sammi even more.

Dean grinned as he poured a cup of cocoa for Ben. The boy plopped marshmallows into his cup, excitedly licking his lips before blowing the steam from his cup. "Go, Guevera,"Dean muttered, proud of the young hunter. Brian was a good man. He'd be a good father figure for the three girls too.

A nerf bullet hit his cheek and Dean turned spotting his other son with the mischievous grin. "Don't believe anything he says,"Alec hollered. "Shopping is torture!" He fell against Dean in sudden mock horror. "No, not again. I can't handle seeing another vegetable! No, not the produce section! "

Max rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. If she was closer, she'd punch Alec for being an idiot. "Shut-up, Alec,"she snapped. She looked at her twin. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot."

"Am not,"Alec retorted. "I just have personality." He winked at Sammi, before spinning on his heels. "Is the cocoa ready?"

"Yup,"Ben said, just as Dean handed him a mug filled with steamy hot deliciousness. Alec slurped before wincing.

"Ah, hot,"Alec exclaimed. "My tongue is burnt."Sammi giggled at the x5's antics, while Max just rolled her eyes, saying 'that's what you get for being impatient.' Alec stuck his tongue out, before pulling out his nerf gun and hitting Max in the face with a foam bullet. "Bang." Max glowered as the nerf bullet stuck to her forehead and Alec laughed hysterically at her expression. Sammi covered her mouth, laughing softly into her hand.

"You'll get used to it,"Lucy murmured into her ear. "That's just Max and Alec." Sammi nodded.

"My new friends want hot cocoa too,"Alec stated, bouncing away from the counter. Dean raised a brow. "There's enough right?"

"Yeah, there's enough,"Dean stated. "Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs with Bobby and Rufus,"Alec explained. "They're taking care of babies." Alec wrinkled his nose. "They poop a lot...and cry a lot too." He moved towards the doorway of the kitchen. "Let's not take a baby with us, alright?"

"That's fine,"Dean stated. There wasn't enough room in the impala for a baby anyways.

"Great,"Alec responded in relief. Ben had wandered over to the three girls, watching Lucy map out a shopping plan for tomorrow. Alec ran out the door, shouting, "Hey, guys! My dad said he'll make hot chocolate for you!" Dean pulled out two large pots, anticipating a mass of children racing into the room for their first real taste of cocoa.

"Cocoa for the masses?"Brian asked. Joann grinned, propping her elbow on the table.

"If we're gonna have a meeting, better make it good with a cup of cocoa for everyone,"Dean stated. Cocoa made everything better. Maybe it would alleviate the stress that the children felt. He'd spend quality time with his boys after the announcement. He knew Benny needed reassurance and cuddles. Alec too, though the boy would prefer a game over a story. Alec could never sit still for long.

"Here,"Joann stated, standing to her feet. "Let me get paper cups and tops." Joann opened the cabinet, barely missing a blurring Alec. "Alec, no running in the kitchen." He slowed his steps, immediately obeying Joann's order.

"Dad,"Alec said, bouncing on his toes. "I want you to meet my new friends. They're pretty nifty!"

"Nifty, huh,"Dean turned, immediately coming face to face with a Lizard-boy, two dog children, and two normal looking kids. Dean's brows popped up. He noticed the uncomfortable movements of the lizard-boy as he tried to avert his eyes. Dean was staring and he didn't even realize it.

"What are you lookin' at?"the kid muttered, barely fifteen. "Never seen a talking lizard before?"

"Can't say that I have,"Dean stated, immediately holding out his hand. "Dean. Alec and Ben's Dad." The lizard child startled, slowly reaching out towards the offered hand. "I don't bite." The kid grunted, grabbing and shaking. Alec bounced on his toes, excited that his new friend and father were shaking hands.

"Moles, really cool,"Alec exclaimed, grinning. "He was designed for desert warfare-"

"Really?"Dean asked. Mole nodded, shuffling his feet. "You're fifteen?" Mole shrugged. "That's a good age." Dean grabbed a cup, pouring hot cocoa into it. "At fifteen, you really start experiencing life. Meet girls, learn to drive, get a car-"Dean grinned, handing the cup over. Mole took it, suspiciously.

"I don't believe I can do that, sir,"Mole grumbled, booted foot digging into the stone floor.

"Course you can,"Dean snorted, patting the boy's shoulder. "You're free now. The world is your kingdom." Alec was sipping on his hot chocolate. "Hey, I'll teach you poker."

"Poker, sir?" Mole asked, wrinkling his nose.

"It's a fun game, Mole,"Alec piped up. "You can earn cookies and trick people." He grabbed his father's hand. "Come and meet everyone else."

"Slow down, Alec,"Dean said. The kid was talking a mile a minute. His body vibrated with unconstrained excitement. "We'll talk later." Mole nodded.

"This is Joshua and Isaac,"Alec stated. "Isaac can't talk because some dick guards cut out his tongue." Dean was shocked by the cruelty, as the smaller dog-child turned away ashamed. "Do you know sign-language?" Dean questioned. The child shook his head. "We'll fix that, Jo knows a bit of sign language. I'm sure we can find someone to teach you." He turned, glancing at the taller teen, who appeared to be seventeen. "You're Joshua, right?"

"Yes, Joshua,"Joshua stated, shyly. He nudged Isaac. "Little brother."

"I have a little brother too,"Dean stated, handing the two teens mugs of cocoa. "Little brothers are a lot of responsibility."

"Have to take care,"Joshua agreed. His vocabulary was limited, but Dean could tell Joshua was wise. "My responsibility. Father said."

"Yeah,"Dean agreed. "I know the feeling. You want to protect them from the danger and you do everything in your power to keep them safe."

"Yes,"Joshua agreed. He whimpered, pulling his brother close. "Sometimes you can't. Sometimes bad things happen by bad people. Failed."

Dean smiled, sadly. "Nah,"Dean said. "I think you did an excellent job. Your brother's alive because of you. Drink your cocoa and take a seat. Don't worry about the past. We'll take care of you." Joshua grinned, taking a sip of the cocoa. He smiled, happily, as he licked his lips. The sweet taste was incredible.

"Isaac,"Joshua said, pushing the cup towards his brother. "Try it." The smaller teen grabbed the drink, sipping. Dean watched, hoping the child wouldn't choke. But, Joshua's gentle care helped Isaac swallow the warm liquid. Isaac smiled as the warmth ran down his throat. "See, good." Isaac nodded, sipping again.

Dean was led away from Isaac and Joshua, coming face-to-face with the two x5s. "This is Mia,"Alec stated. "She's from psy-ops. She can control people's minds!Like Jean Grey." He slung an arm around the other boy's neck, pulling him close. The kid had tan skin and dark eyes. His bristled hair was jet black. he had a sweet smile added to his cherubic features. "This is my best bud from Manticore,"Alec introduced. "He was in my unit." Alec punched him in the arm and the boy punched him back. "We got up to all sorts of shenanigans."

"What's your name, kiddo?"Dean asked. Ben was helping Joann with the cocoa.

"Biggs,"the child stated, puffing his chest out proudly. "Chose the name myself."

"Awesome,"Dean agreed. "I'd love to hear about your shenanigans."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad,"Alec drawled, grinning widely. His eyes were wild with excitement and anticipation. "We have a lot of tricks planned." He leaned forward. "I'm gonna put blue dye into Uncle Sam's shampoo. He'll find it hilarious."

Dean grinned just as wickedly. "I'm sure he will." The hunter's head perked. The naming ceremony/meeting would need to start soon. He handed both Mia and Biggs a cup of cocoa. "Hey, can y'all round up the troops? I have a meeting planned in half an hour. Cocoa will be provided." The kids agreed, immediately running off.

"We'll have everyone rounded up in a jiffy,"Mia promised, following Alec and Biggs. Ben raced after his brother. Mole gave a sloppy salute before shouting orders at Joshua and Isaac. Joshua responded to the bossy lizard with an eye roll. He, Brian, and Joann loaded up trays of cocoa, adding marshmallows to each cup. The three girls sat at the table, giggling, as Max and Lucy took turns telling Sammi about the real world.

* * *

The ball room exploded with chatter, the moment Jo encouraged the kids to talk. Energy filled the room as Joann and Brian passed out cups of cocoa and the kids got their first sip of the sweet treat. The children, naturally, had conformed with their units, since they were familiar faces. Units met and talked with other units. Twins finally met, quickly connecting and becoming inseparable. Dean was surprised by the amount of twins in the room. But, Manticore was playing with genetics which meant embryos were more likely to split once fertilized. Toddlers wandered about, not indoctrinated yet to the sit still and be quiet Manticore policy. They moved between units, curiously looking into cups and asking questions as they pointed towards the warm liquid.

"It's the same,"a little x5 girl with blonde hair promised. She grabbed the little x7 hand, pulling him close so that he could see the similarities of the liquids. "See?" The x7 nodded, clapping his hands before running back to his own unit. Some of the hunters noticed that the x7s were hived mind. Though they were able to communicate verbally, they seemed to have a second language or even telepathic communication among themselves. Splitting the x7s would be tricky, but Bobby believed he could find a hunter community that would be willing to take in all the x7s and keep the hive together.

The x6's varied in age, but they found the general age gap was four to seven. They were a lot more clingy than the x5s. Dependent on orders, while the x5s seemed to be more independent thinkers. Dean assumed the differences was based on age and with the right environment the kids would grow up to be independent. The x6s and x8s would find homes quickly, the hunters were sure of it. They've already received calls from other hunters, willing to take in the infants and younger children. That wasn't a surprise since most hunters wanted the experience of raising their own babies. An opportunity they thought they would never receive.

Most of the x5s and psy-op children had already been considered by multiple hunters and psychics. Hunters from all over the world were flying in, ready to adopt a child. Bobby had said the phone calls were generally with excited new parents who were preparing for their interviews and buying gifts for their new children. The older hunter had known this would be the general reaction since most hunters longed for a family and a protege to pass down the family business.

The x8s were currently asleep in cribs. A baby monitor was set on the coffee table with Ellen and a few other hunters keeping an ear out for any cries.

Dean spotted Jody in the back, holding Dalton. The child had latched onto her the moment she made her way through the door. The sheriff refused to put the boy down, completely attached and enamored with the four-year-old. Dean knew Dalton had found a home. Sheriff Jody had already agreed to three more kids as well.

The room was stuffed with thousands of children as Dean made his way to the front. The entire room was stuffed. They had changed the once gigantic ball room into a giant assembly room. Once the meeting was over, tables would be moved back in place and reformed as a mess hall for dinner later. As celebration for their first day of freedom, the hunters had ordered a variety of kid food that they knew the children would go nuts over. The food included burgers, nuggets, fries, pizza, mac n' cheese, grilled cheese sandwiches, and quesadillas. Desserts included ice-cream, cake, pudding, and pie. Juice and milk would fill glasses and vegetables would be added to plates. But, Dean knew the green menace would probably not be eaten today.

"Quiet, everyone,"Sammi shouted. "General Winchester is going to speak." The room went dead silent as eyes turned towards the front, waiting for the speech that was about to be given. Sammi smiled, shyly, nodding her head. It was eerie how silent the room went. None of the children made a peep. It was so quiet that Dean swore he could hear a pen dropping and hitting the floor.

"Shit,"Dean mumbled. Some of the kids giggled before others shushed them. Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he met eager eyes. Some worried. Some hopeful. All wanting to hear what he had to say. "I guess I should start off with introducing myself. My name's Dean-" He pointed to the back. "Over there's my brother Sam-" He proceeded to introduce the other hunters involved in the rescue and planning. "I know some of you believe I'm a General. I'm not." The kids brows furrowed in confusion as mumbling filled the room and suspicious glares were shot forward. The rumor had spread about him being part of the military. He just wanted to make sure these kids understood he was not Manticore. "I am a hunter, who didn't agree with the ways of Manticore and decided to do something about it. You know my boys, Alec and Ben-" He explained the role Alec and Ben played in their rescue. He talked about how the hunter community came together to stop Manticore. He explained why Manticore was wrong and why it needed to be stopped. They were the bad guys. Some of the kids seemed doubtful, but most agreed with the assessment.

"I want you to feel free to ask any questions,"Dean continued, glancing among the children. "I know this is confusing, but I want you all to understand you have a voice now. If you don't agree with something. I want you to tell us-"Again doubt and fear filled their eyes. "You will not be punished for your opinions. I want to hear you speak up-" Immediately, hands shot up. Dean pointed towards a little girl in the back.

"What's going to happen to us?"She asked, worried. Dean could immediately tell the little girl was terrified about the future.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"The kid's brows furrowed confused by the endearing pet name.

"X5-844,"the little girl responded. From here, he could tell the child would normally be a brunette if it weren't for the shaven head. She had fair skin and freckles. Dean scowled. He'd have to come up with a name for her. Really, these kids needed to be named. She looked like a Gemma in his opinion.

"Nah,"Dean responded. "We're dropping the designation bull crap. You're not numbers, you're people-" Again, the whispers ignited, shocked by the human's opinions. They had nothing but their designation. No one had names. They were never allowed names. "How about Gem?"

The little girl beamed, nodding her head. "I like it,"she agreed. "It's pretty."

"Good,"Dean stated, smiling back. "Today, every child here will get a name. Either by their own choosing or if undecided we'll help you find one." He noticed his brother opening his laptop. Dean knew Sam was looking for a site with a variety of name choices. "As for your previous question, Gem, each child will be adopted out. This place is not permanent. Families have already agreed to adopt and give you a permanent home." There was a bustle of excitement as Ben's unit explained what adoption meant. "You'll be living normal lives for now on."

"Will we be forced back into the Military?" another boy asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nope,"he answered. "You choose what you want with your life. If you choose the military, that is your choice. No one will force you into anything against your will."

"What about units?"

"New units will be formed with your new families. If there's anyone you definitely don't want to separate from we will not separate you." Dean noticed the excited whispers as the future of their new lives really sunk in. The kids were starting to understand their new freedom. "You can call unit members whenever you like. A reunion will be set up each year, so no one will lose contact." There was general cheer and excitement among the x5s.

"What about Lydecker?"A question broke from the excited chatter.

"He's dead,"Dean answered. "Most of Manticore is either dead or running." They wouldn't be able to run for long though. Hunters were searching for them. They had been placed on the monster list. There was a collective gasp as confirmation of Lydecker's demise was made. He had been the big bad scary monster among the units, running Manticore with an iron fist. The news that he was dead had shocked the children.

"No more Manticore?"A girl with vibrant red hair asked. She was psy-ops, Dean could tell.

"No more Manticore,"Dean promised. The room filled with cheers. Most of the children were beyond happy. Others, though the minority, were confused and upset by the statement. Dean would have to keep an eye out for those children. Make sure they could overcome the brainwash they had suffered from.

"What about us?!"Mole shouted, among the crowd. He crossed his arms, anger in his eyes. Of course the x-series would get adopted. They were cute little kids. But, the transhumans were freaks. They couldn't even walk out the door without having normals scream and run from them. They had nothing. In the eyes of Manticore, they were nothing. They were the mistakes. The freaks that had a bit too much animal. "It's all well and good for the transgenics, but us transhumans don't have a future."

"Course you do,"Dean stated, meeting Mole's angry glare. "We have a plan for you."

"What?"Mole scoffed. "The dissection table?"A flurry of fear that overtook the transhumans. Dean didn't miss the weeping youngsters as they buried their heads against the older transhumans. Terror in their eyes.

"No,"Dean snapped back. He knew Mole was afraid. He covered his fear with anger. They were kids. Just kids. He wanted to make sure they had an opportunity at life. An opportunity at education and finding love. Sam mentioned online college which Dean considered the perfect opportunity. "We have two options for you-"

Mole glared, waiting for the options. If he was forced back into the darkness, he'd kill a bitch. He got a taste for fresh air, he wasn't giving it up again because of stupid humans and their petty fears.

"One,"Dean stated. "You'll stay here. The boarding house is secluded enough that you can wander around free without fear." Mole scoffed, though his shoulders and muscles loosened realizing they weren't going to be hidden away like the freaks they were. Dean listed the opportunities in that option. "Two-" Mole raised a brow. "Irv found a ghost town in Idaho where he lives. The place can be remodeled and made into your own city. There, you can trade with other hunters and make a living." Mole's crossed arms lowered, realizing the options would benefit him instead of hurt him. "Both options are available to you. You and your people can stay here for however long you want. When you choose to fly the coop, the town will be available to you. How does that sound?"

Mole looked at his people, a smirk curved his lips when they nodded. They would be okay. "That,"Mole stated, breathing heavily. He was trying to keep his emotions in check. For fifteen years he was a freak. Ignored and thrown away like trash. In one day, he was offered a home and a future. He didn't know how to handle the emotions he was feeling. For years, he felt anger and fear. Now there was nothing but relief, excitement, happiness? All because a community took notice of their situation and cared. "sounds...great...amazing."

"You in then, kiddo?"Dean asked. Mole nodded, wiping at his eyes. Something wet was leaking down his cheeks, but it wasn't because of pain.

"Yeah,"Mole sniffed, a laugh bubbled from his throat. "I'm in. I'm all the way in."

"Good,"Dean said, smiling at the boy. "I'm in too." Mole laughed. He couldn't hold back the excitement or laughter. Neither could his people. The feeling was foreign. He had hope. Dean pointed a finger at Mole and the kid startled. "We have a poker match tonight. I need to teach you the ways of a good poker face."

"Can I play too, Dad?"Alec piped up. Ben nodded his head, loving poker when cookies were involved.

"Course you can,"Dean responded. The twins cheered as they discussed the cookies that needed to be used. "Also, I'll be introducing you to your first beer."

"Dean,"Sam protested from the back. "He's fifteen-" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut your pie-hole, Sam,"Dean stated. "The kid deserves a beer after the shit he's been through." Mole chuckled, already curious about beer and amused by the argument between the two brothers. "Any kid above the age of twelve will be allowed their first taste of beer." Sam protested, but Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Sammy. We had our first beer even younger."

"Stunted brain development?"Sam suggested with a huff.

"One beer won't kill brain cells,"Dean argued.

"No, but they could suffer from early addiction,"Sam answered, crossing his arms.

"Kids drink in Europe."

We're not in Europe, we're in North America,"Sam quipped.

"Who cares,"Dean drawled. "The law's stupid. Quit being a killjoy."Sam did his signature huff, throwing his hands in the air. Dean won this argument. A quirk curved the younger hunters lips. Could be fun seeing the transhuman teens try their first beer Sam decided. Dean was right, he was being a killjoy. The kids' heads shot back and forth as they listened to the argument with apt attention. Alec explained to the room that this was normal. This was what he had to listen to everyday. Some of the kids chuckled and Alec reassured them that he loved the arguments.

"Now, that's settled,"Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. "See freedom of speech at it's finest." The kids giggled at the joke. Dean grinned. At least, he now had an audience that appreciated his jokes. "Lets get started with name choosing. Everyone who doesn't have a name, I want you to line up." Hundreds of kids started standing, excited for their new names. "The hunters in the back and I will help choose names for all of you. If you don't like a name, speak up."

Each adult was surrounded by children. Names were given and kids were gleeful about the dropping of their designation as they announced their new names to the room at large. The naming took a couple hours with the help of Ben's unit. Near the end, tables were pulled out and kids gorged on a junk food feast.

* * *

 **Christmas Day:**

"Mia!"Jo called. "Nessa."Three weeks had passed and already the home was thinning in transgenics. Christmas postcards had been sent from all over. Pictures of hunters and their new transgenic children stood beaming in front of a house or in a forest. Bill and Ann Wilson was the recent card with their four adopted youngsters. Jo smiled, looking at the card and the six beaming faces. The kids had chosen the names Rebel, Riot, Liberty, and Anarchy before they had been adopted by the Wilson family. Jo turned the card, scrawled across, in messy handwriting, was a message.

 _Merry Christmas from the Wilson family! Just hiked Mt. Olympus!_ The beautiful scenery in the background of the two boys(Riot and Anarchy) and the two girls(Rebel and Liberty) just expressed the beauty of their new life. _Kids will be starting school in January. School supplies have been bought. The kids destroyed Bill during basketball. Real naturals. He's getting them on a team this season._ Jo laughed when another picture slid out, showing an out of breath Bill and the four kids that circled him with boundless energy.

She opened another Christmas card from Dan and Laurie O'Connell. A smile curved her lips, seeing a picture of the O'Connell's three daughters with Biggs and Mandy, two of the transgenic children they had adopted two weeks ago. Biggs was giving a mock horrified scream as girls of all ages hung from his shoulders and arms. _Merry Christmas from the O'Connell family! As you can see from the picture, Bigsy is getting used to his big brother role! Mel absolutely adores him!_ Jo grinned, noticing the three year old, hugging Biggs close. _Mandy is a real doll! So pleased with our two new family additions._

Jo shifted through the Christmas cards. She could hear the laughter from the living room as presents were opened and games were played. There had been a chubby bunny competition yesterday which Mole had won. The kids had teased the teen about chipmunk DNA. Dean had started the game. And like all things that started, it turned into chaos. Kids were hyped up on sugar and beyond pleased about the amount of presents received. Most were from Worthington, who had the money to get each child a nice gift.

She picked up another card, this one from Worthington. She flipped the card open, meeting the cheerful faces of the older man and the three kids he brought into his life. All four were wearing Santa hats. Gem clung to Richard, looking like little orphan Annie and Daddy Warbucks. The other two kids, Joey and Tina, were licking candy canes. _Merry Christmas!_ The card said. More pictures fell out of the sleeve, showing the children riding bikes through the mansion. Hanging out at Worthington's desk and swimming in the indoor pool.

More cards with Rufus and his three kids(Syl, Jondy, and Zane) were shown. Garth with his two, Marcus and Brandy. Irv with Krit and Zack. Jody with Ralph, Dalton, Cece, and Bullet. She flipped through card after card, each showing the genuine beaming faces of each child and baby. Most of the x8s had already been named and given homes.

Jo looked around her office at her own collection of pictures of her two girls. Even though it had been only weeks since the rescue and a couple months since she found her girls. They were buried deep into her life and she couldn't imagine a day without them. Her Vada and Tinga. She smiled at the picture of her mother making Christmas cookies with Vada and Tinga. The identical serious looks of concentration as they frosted the angel cookies.

"Mia,"Jo called again. "Nessa." There was a soft knock at the door before the door swung open and the little mind controller bounced in. The girl's blue eyes sparkled as Jo put away the cards. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi,"Mia replied. Her brows furrowed as her hands, worriedly, played with her skirt. "What's wrong?"

Nessa came in seconds later, her vibrant red hair was curled. And green eyes searched Jo for answers. Nessa, Jo learned later, could predict the outcomes of the future very accurately. She had precognitive dreams and visions.

"She has found us a home,"Nessa announced with a broad grin on her freckled face. Jo nodded, returning the girl's smile.

"Yup,"Jo stated, Nessa bounced already knowing what Jo was about to say. The girl had been very cheerful yesterday, having predicted the phone-call before it happened. "Go pack your bags. They'll be here in two hours."

Mia paused, shifting from foot to foot. Jo knew the girl was nervous. The situation was an unknown. "Do they seem nice?"Mia finally asked.

"Yeah,"Jo said, getting down onto her knees. "They seem very nice."Mia sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Nessa probably already knows, but-"The girl paused, playing with a dark curl. "What are their names? What do I call them? Will they let me keep my new toys?"

"Betty and John Drew,"Jo answered, rubbing the girl's arm, reassuringly. "They are from Georgia and are psychics."

"Like me,"Mia questioned. Jo nodded. Missouri chose them out personally. In fact, the older woman was in charge of the entire psychic adoption portion. She had found Brain his forever home too. Jo wrapped an arm around the little girl's shoulder as she led her towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, Mia,"Jo said. "I promise everything will be fine. You'll be happy." She bent down, hugging the girl. Mia wrapped her arms around the blond. "The toys are yours." Mia grinned, eyes watery.

"I guess I'll pack my stuff,"she whispered, pulling away. Jo nodded. Mia bounced past Joann, who was coming down the stairs with Brian. Sammi followed, dressed in a blue dress that Lucy had chosen out for her. Jo had learned, unlike Max, Sammi was a real girly-girl. She immediately took a fancy to dresses and skirts and cute shoes. She couldn't wait for her hair to grow long, so she could curl it. Max on the other hand was a tomboy. She refused to wear dresses and only wanted leather jackets and boots. She was constantly wearing beanies and fingerless gloves. Jo loved seeing the different personalities develop for each child. Lucy stood between the twin girls, beaming. It was the first Christmas she had felt safe and happy. Her drunk father was gone and she had two brand new sisters. Her mother, Joann, was beaming wearing the beautiful necklace that Brian had bought for her. He wasn't rushing a relationship, instead he had agreed to friendship wanting to see where it would lead them. He had taken on a father figure role with the girls without even realizing it. He was smitten. Wrapped around the little fingers of three girls and a beautiful woman.

"You told the girls?"Joann asked, spotting Jo. Jo nodded.

"Yeah,"the hunter responded. "They'll be arriving in an hour or two. Where are you folks heading?"

"Brian is treating us to dinner,"Joann stated. Her gaze lingered on Brian Guevera's face.

"Then we're gonna walk through the park,"Sammi piped up. Brian was helping her with the coat and handing her fuzzy white gloves that he bought the little girl on their last shopping trip. "The snow is so beautiful." She fluttered her eyes and Max rolled hers.

"As long as I can have a snowball fight,"Max mumbled, grumpily.

"Hey,"Brian quipped, bumping the nine-year-old. "Ready for total annihilation part three?" Max huffed, pointing a finger.

"Hey,"Max retorted. "I won last time. You had no chance defeating me."

"Sure,"Brian teased. "Though last time, I let you win." Max crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose.

"No, you didn't,"Max stated. Brian nodded his head, winking at Joann. The woman giggled at how he riled up Max and teased her competitive streak. "That's not true."

"I think it is,"he joked. Max shook her head, refusing to believe the lie.

"Fine,"She huffed. "Maybe you did last time. But, this time I'll destroy you." Jo waved goodbye as the developing family moved by, heading towards the front door. She heard the other two girls, offering to help fight Brian as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Two hours passed, Nessa and Mia sat on the couch, waiting for the arrival of Betty and John Drew. Nessa vibrated with excitement, while Mia was nervous. While they waited, the remaining transgenics and transhumans had wandered in, hugging them goodbye and wishing them 'luck'. Mia had grown used to the new routine and treasured it. Now, it was being ripped away from her again. She just hoped Betty and John were as nice as Nessa claimed them to be.

She heard laughter and shouts of 'No' as the poker game that Dean had started didn't go Mole's way. Dean was scooping in the chips, laughing, as the Lizard teen leaned across the chair, distraught. Joshua smiled, as he painted a picture with his new brush set and the adults had discovered that Joshua was interested in art, they had scrounged up their money to buy him art supplies.

Mia held the picture close. The one that Joshua painted for her. It was a mix of beautiful colors that illustrated the feelings of hope and happiness. Joshua didn't want her to be scared and said this picture would remind her of the good the future will bring. She couldn't even listen to the excited chatter from Nessa. Maybe she should use her abilities to convince the adults to let her stay.

"Hey, kiddo." Mia looked up, just as Sam sat next to her. "Are you ready?" She had grown attached to Sam, finding she couldn't control his mind. Sam was like her, though he kept his abilities dormant. He was afraid of the darkness his powers brought. Mia didn't see darkness, all she saw from Sam was light.

She, vigorously, shook her head before resting her forehead against his shoulder. Sam chuckled, patting the girl's back.

"What if they don't like me?"Mia mumbled. Sam had rescued her. He had been her rock. Her protector for the last few weeks. What if these people couldn't take care of her like he could?

"Who wouldn't love you,"he stated. "You're Mia." Nessa tried to reassure the dark-haired girl that everything was going to be okay. She already saw it.

"Can I just stay here with you?"She asked, tears filling her eyes. "I'll be really quiet. You won't even know I'm here." Sam shook his head, planting a kiss in the girl's hair.

"Mia, you'll have a permanent home,"Sam said. "Parents you won't have to share with the other kids besides Nessa." Nessa beamed. He had read the report about the Drews. They had wanted children for years, but were unable to have any. They turned to adoption the moment Missouri contacted them. "They'll adore the both of you."

"You sure?"Mia stressed. Sam nodded. He could hear a car driving up. By the reaction from the other kids, the Drews had arrived.

"I'm positive,"he stated. "Lets meet your new family." Jo answered the door as Sam led the two girls into the room. Betty was holding presents in her arms, a bright smile on her face. Her hair was curled, lips painted with vibrant red lipstick. She wore a pencil skirt and white blouse. A coat hung from her shoulders. John stood next to her, an arm around her waist. They were perfect, Mia noticed, like a couple from the 1950s, beautiful and posh.

When Sam appeared with Nessa and Mia, Betty dropped the presents and cried. John smiled widely, taking off his stetson.

"Hello,"Betty whispered. The woman was gorgeous. Mia wanted to be just like her. She slowly moved forward, lugging the suitcase behind her. Nessa ran ahead, lunging herself out the woman. Too Nessa, she had already met and known the woman for a while. The past week, Nessa woke up from dreams describing this exact woman. The woman wrapped her arms around Nessa, hugging the girl close.

"I saw you in my dreams,"Nessa whispered, tearfully. The woman used a thumb to brush away the tears.

"Me too,"she whispered. Nessa grinned. The two girls looked exactly like the visions. "It's nice to finally meet you Nessa. Precognition?" Nessa nodded, before hugging John. "Hello, Mia." Mia startled.

"Hello,"Mia whispered. She shifted from foot to foot, deciding if she should say it. If she should test it out. She glared. "Give me a hundred bucks." She put the command in her voice, holding out her hand. When neither the woman nor man came forth with the money, Mia gasped. Betty's brows furrowed and Mia laughed, covering her mouth.

"Honey,"Betty said. "I promise you that you'll be receiving a lot more than a hundred bucks. Oh." She bent down, grabbing the presents. "I brought you a gift. I saw in a dream that you really like stuffed animals and ribbons. So, I bought you-"

"I can't tell you what to do,"she whispered, giggling. She didn't have to worry around them. Choose her words with care. She could say whatever she wanted and they wouldn't obey her every word. She ran forward, hugging the woman close. The present dropped as the woman closed the hug.

"Of course you can't sweetie,"Betty laughed. "Our minds are designed the same way." Betty's was natural while Mia's was forced because of genetic engineering.

"Why don't you open your presents,"John suggested, picking up the gifts and handing them to the girls. "I hope you like them. We were able to put the gifts together based on our visions." He glanced at Sam's retreating form. "Thank you, Sam Winchester, for giving us a family." Sam nodded, closing the door. He could hear the happy chatter as the new parents bonded with their adopted daughters. He could hear John tell the girls about the house and the little creek nearby. Mia had quickly forgotten about her fears as she ripped into her gift and pulled out the stuffed bunny with blue ribbons.

* * *

Dean sat in the living room, nursing a cup of coffee. The kids were asleep after a long Christmas. He watched the snow lazily drift. The only light was from the colorful Christmas lights on the tree. The kids had joyfully decorated it a few days before Christmas. Mia and Nessa were taken home with joy on their young faces. After the girls, a few more families came, picking up their own infants or toddlers. The home had been bustling with nonstop energy. The whole day was filled with presents, desserts, and games. Sam's famous eggnog had been introduced to the hunters and transhumans. With Mole and Joshua having a little bit too much. Dix and Luke had played on their new laptops all day. The two hackers had joyfully hacked into multiple government files and business sites.

Now it was quiet. Sam and him had gotten the boys to bed though it had been a difficult task. All the twins wanted to do was play video-games with the other kids. Richard had invested in an x-box. Sam had crashed, leaving Dean alone for the time being.

They would be leaving in a couple days. The family business was calling and monsters needed to be fought. The boys would be sad to leave, but with the freedom of the road and no Manticore to worry about they could go wherever they wanted. Visit whoever they wanted. There had been requests to visit Uncle Richard, since Alec was enthralled by the idea of a comic-book collection. Though it would be sad to leave, Dean knew they always could visit. He had a promise to keep to quite a few teenagers. Mole had wanted to learn to drive. Dean promised he'd be back to teach. For now, the transhumans wanted to stay in South Dakota. They were happy with the home. Since the x-series kids were quickly leaving and joining new families, there was plenty of room for the transhumans. Dean smiled. He knew they would be fine. All the kids would be fine if the postcards were any indication.

"Hello, Dean." Dean jumped, nearly spilling the coffee on himself. He spun, meeting the gaze of steel blue eyes.

"Geez, Cas,"Dean griped. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on a guy like that." Castiel shrug, stepping out of the shadows. He could see the playful smirk on the angel's face. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Many times,"Castiel guessed as his gaze landed on the drifting snow. Dean snorted, falling back into his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking the sleep from his mind.

"Where have you been?"Dean asked, finally. His gaze lingered on the stoic Castiel. "I haven't seen you since-" Castiel bobbed his head.

"I've been about,"the angel answered. Dean rolled his eyes at the vagueness. "The Apocalypse will not be happening again."

"That's good to know,"Dean grumbled. "Raphael's dead?" Castiel shook his head.

"After the battle we came to an agreement."Which meant the angel had tucked his tail and ran when Gabriel had joined the fight. Considering the earth had rumbled that pointed to the large amount of power used in the fight.

"So, he ran,"Dean grumbled. Castiel shook his head.

"He's retiring,"Castiel responded. Dean quirked a brow, wondering how angel's retired. "Temporarily."

"How does an angel retire?"Dean questioned. Castiel shrugged, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"He honestly believed the Apocalypse would bring peace in the end,"Castiel said, ignoring Dean's question.

"Even though in the process millions would die,"Dean pointed out. Castiel nodded.

"He had lost faith,"Castiel stated. "He had grown weary and hoped for paradise. Just in the wrong place and in the wrong way." Dean gave a low whistle, rubbing the back of his head. All this nonsense happened because of a lack of faith.

"The spare key's gone, right?"

Castiel nodded. "I hid it,"Castiel answered. His brows furrowed. "But, I forgot where I hid it." He glanced at Dean. "Which is good, since we don't want the demons getting a hold of it either." Dean bobbed his agreed. He took a sip of his coffee, leaning back.

"You guys back in Heaven now?"

"For now,"Castiel said. "We're trying to clean out the corruption. Gabriel's in charge now with me as his second."

Dean's brow shot up. "Are you alright with that?"

"Course,"Castiel answered. "He's an archangel. I'm a Seraph. Everything will be fixed."

"If you're happy than I'm happy,"Dean stated, offering the mug to Cas. Castiel shook his head. "What's your next step then?"

"Find God,"Castiel answered. "Figure out how this apocalypse rumor started. Why it started. If he was involved with it."

"Sounds busy,"Dean agreed, taking another sip. He swallowed the warm liquid. "If you need help-"Dean gestured to himself and Castiel chuckled.

"Take care of your boys,"Castiel suggested. "They'll need you more than I will. There's a whole world out there and you and Sam need to teach them." Dean smiled, bowing his head.

"Alright,"Dean agreed. Castiel leaned back in his seat with a wistful smile. "Besides they'll need Uncle Castiel to teach them a thing or two as well."

"Uncle Castiel?"The angel asked, lifting a brow. Dean smirked.

"Yeah,"Dean said. "The boys started calling you that. They keep asking when uncle Cas will be back. Can he babysit again? According to Ben, you're taking him to China." Cas chuckled.

"I did promise him that,"Castiel confirmed. Dean smirked. "They're very insistent."

"Yes, they are,"Dean agreed. "Wouldn't be Winchesters if they weren't."

"Tell him soon,"Castiel decided. "Next time I babysit."

"Good,"Dean stated with a sigh of relief. "You agreed to babysit. Didn't even have to strong arm you into it."

"Strong arm?"Castiel quipped. "I'd like to see you try." Dean's brows popped up.

"When did you become sassy?"Dean grumbled with a smirk.

"Learned from the best,"the angel muttered. He watched the snow, mesmerized by the white flakes. "It is beautiful. His creation that is." Dean hummed his agreement, placing his feet on the coffee table. "Tell me about the kids first Christmas." Dean grinned, delving into the tale about the boys beaming faces as they pulled presents out of their stockings and ate candy. He described the sugar rush that had overtook the manor. He talked about the children who finally found their forever home.

Manticore burned. The bad guys fled. The kids were going to be fine now. Everyone was going to be fine. The future appeared bright.

* * *

 **Last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the tale! More stories will come your way! Until next time!**


End file.
